Crónica de Naruto
by genardyjordan123
Summary: Naruto Namikaze busca ser libre en un mundo lleno de violencia y guerra que en cualquier momento podría morir. Viaja por toda las naciones elementales en busca de la paz. fem-haku. primer fanfiction. se acepta sugerencia.
1. Chapter 1

**NOCHE ESTRESANTE.**

10 de octubre de 1938.

Una noche como cualquier otra en Konoha, Lejos de cualquier persona común; Un agobiante grito de dolor y sufrimiento se escucha en todo el pueblo, un poco al norte de la aldea en la mansión de la familia Namikaze en un pequeño cuarto al fondo de la misma se ver un grupo de mujeres conformármelo por Tsunade Senju, su asistente Shizune, la esposa del tercer Hokage y varias enfermera del hospital, postrada en la cama con las piernas abierta con el rostro pálido y sudando en cada segunda su respiración pesada, tiene los ojos de color violeta y el cabello rojo intenso, esta es Kushina Uzumaki también conocida como **Habanera Sangrienta (**_**Akai **_**Chishio no Habanero)**o **(la segunda ****Jinchūriki ****de** **Kyūbi no Yōko Shūrai****). **La cama está cubierta de sangré y los gritos de Kushina se escucha en toda la habitación cada vez que escucha a tsunade que empuje.

"Un poca mas Kushina, solo un empujo mas y todo se acabara" Grito Tsunade con gotas de sudor en su rostro a kushina.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Grito Kushina con toda su fuerza, apretando el puño con tal fuerza que salió algunas gotas de sangre.

"Si si, bien kushina ya tenemos el ultimo bebe" Tsunade dijo recogiendo el ultimo bebe de los tres que tuvo Kushina, estaban cubierto de con una sustancia gelatinosa y sangre de su madre.

Agotada por el parto kushina se desmaya por cansancio y pérdida de sangre y chakra, poco después que se desmayara una gran sed de sangre sale disparado por toda la habitación que proveniente de kushina y una pequeña capa rojiza transparente se envuelve su alrededor.

Tsunade cansada por el arduo trabajo de seis horas en el parto, le entrega el bebe la esposa del tercer Hokage y comienza a revisar a kushina para ver si está bien con tanta sangre perdida y su chakra agotado por su parto. Pero ante de un dedo encima una gran sed de sangre sale disparada de kushina y una capa de color rojo rodea a kushina, sabía que había un problema con el sello que mantiene el Kyūbi encerrado dentro de cuerpo de Kushina que se había debilitando con la pérdida de sangre y chakra por el parto.

Tsunade sin perder el tiempo se lanza hacia kushina para sostenerla en caso se despierte y pierda el control y destruya todo a su alrededor o peor aun que le Kyūbi salga de su encierro y destruya la aldea, sin pensarlo dos veces le grita a su asistente.

"Shizune sal de la habitación y busca a Minato o Jiraiya en la sala y dile que le sello del Kyūbi se está debilitando y que necesitamos su ayuda para solucionarlo" Grito Tsunade mientras sostiene a kushina.

"Hai" dijo Shizune en voz alto mientras salía de la habitación corriendo.

**(Sala minutos antes)**

En la sala de la misión Namikaze se encuentra un hombre rubio de 23 a 25 años de una altura de 1,80 con ojos azules como el océano caminando de un lado a otro susurrando cosa sin sentido, a su lado esta un hombre con una gran melena blanca que llega hasta la cintura de unos 40 años este era Jiraiya que está tratando de calmar a Minato que todo va a salir bien y un anciano de unos 60 años sentado en el sofá de la sala fumando en una pipa tabaco mirando el cielo nocturno de la aldea este es Hiruzen Sarutobi el tercer kage de Konoha.

Minato Namikaze también conocido como **El Destello Amarillo de Konoha y Cuarto Hokage (Yondaime Hokage**) de Konohagakure no sato, nacido en un clan extinto por culpa de la segunda guerra mundial shinobi el clan namikaze y heredero de este mismo, nunca conoció a su padre ni escuchó nada por parte de su madre antes de morir en la guerra, su madre lo reubico en Konoha mucho antes que el Clan fuera invadido en la final de la guerra. El nombre su madre era kurumi namikaze, Minato la describe como "una chica con una belleza extraordinaria", su piel usualmente se describe como "tan blanca como la porcelana" y su cabello es de color negro, el cual siempre lleva atado en dos coletas de la misma longitud. Sus ojos es de un intenso color rojo, el cual cubre con su flequillo izquierdo, en la guerra la apodara ( **kurumin**) por su gran habilidad en Kenjutsu y puesta en el libro bingo como una kunoichi de rango **S +** huida a la vista y muriendo defiendo ella sola contra un batallón de mil shinobi de diferentes aldeas en el frente del Rin por más de tres días y dos noches matando más de 600 shinobi hiriendo más de 200 ante que llegara los refuerzo, sus resto están enterrado en el mausoleo del Clan, jamás se encontró su espada y tenia espera encontrarla algún día.

Recordando cuando llego a Konoha a la edad de 7 años como "huérfano" y ante en inscribirse a la academia ninja conoció una persona interesante, una niña de su misma edad con un cabello de rojo intenso como los ojos de su madre gritando a los cuatro viento que va Hokage de la villa y mejor kunoichi de las naciones elementales y años más tarde esta misma niña que gritaba todo el tiempo ahora es su esposa y madre de sus hijos, distraído en su pensamiento escuchado llanto de bebes dentro de la sala de parto y se congela por el momento era como música sus oídos quería ir rápidamente a ver su esposa e hijos cuando siento una firma de chakra maliciosa sale desprendiendo en la sala de parto, todo en la sala se congelaron cuando sitiaron el chakra del Kyūbi por toda la mansión, poco segundo después se escucha paso acelerado por el pasillo y una Shizune con el rostro preocupado viniendo hacia ellos.

**(Presente)**

Cuando llego shizune hacia ellos rápidamente llamo a Minato con una voz desesperada.

"Minato-sama hubo un problema en el parto su esposa perdió mucha sangre en el pacto y sus chakras esto por los suelos por tantos esfuerzo que hizo, poco segundo después que naciera el ultimo bebe kushina se desmayo por agotamiento. Después de eso el sello que sostiene el Kyūbi se está rompiendo y Lady Tsunade me envió que te avisara para reparar el sello en caso que alga salga mal." Dijo Shizune con voz apagada

"¿cómo están los bebés?" Minato pregunto mientras va corriendo hacia la sala.

"Bien y saludables, sin ningún problema Hokage-sama" contesto respetuosamente a Minato.

"Eso es bueno" Minato dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando todos llegaron en la sala de parto, encontró una kushina gritando con una capa semis-transparente que envolvía alrededor de su esposa y Tsunade sosteniéndola con la fuerza y sus tres hijos envueltos en ropa y llorando en los brazos de la esposa del tercer kage y una enfermera, no le prestó tanta atención a sus hijos para centrarse en su esposa y buscando una solución en el sello para que Kyūbi no salga de control y destruya la aldea.

"¡RUGIDO!"

Los rugidos de Kushina se hacen más fuerte y moviéndose de un lado a otro sin poder soltarse de Tsunade, rompiendo la cama en su intento.

Pensando una solución para qué este problema se intensifica siente un toque en su hombro para mirar para atrás y ver Jiraiya y Hiruzen lo estaban mirando.

"¿Qué? Pregunto minato.

"Tengo la solución para este problema para salva a tu esposa". Dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto minato.

"Dividir el chakra del Kyūbi en tres parte, que son el yin y yang y colocarlo en dos de tus hijos y el ultimo el alma se quedara en tu esposa para sí salvarse con el poco poder que le queda la bestia y los genes de regeneración y una gran vitalidad por parte del Clan Uzumaki y con el poder del Kyūbi su vida no correrá peligro" Contestó Jiraiya mirando a kushina y luego a Minato.

"No me gusta la idea de convertir dos de mis hijos en **Jinchūriki. **Pero para salvar la vida de mi esposa vamos a hacer eso, necesito algo de ayuda para someter por uno minutos a kushina así que ves a ayuda a Tsunade a sostener a mi esposa". Dijo Minato a Jiraiya y este asintió con la cabeza y fue ayuda a tsunade.

"Biwako-dono me puede traer a mis hijos que tiene en tus brazos "hablo Minato.

"Bien "Biwako dijo entregándole los dos niños en su brazo a minato.

"Jiraiya, tsunade sostén a mi esposa con un momento para preparar el sello, shizune lleva el personal y mi otro hijo a un lugar seguro, Hiruzen prepara la fuerza shinobi si algo sale mal en el proceso bien" hablo minato con autoridad.

"Hai" contestaron todo en la sala.

"Bien hora de trabaja" exclamó minato mientras recoge a sus dos hijos de los brazos de los Biwako.

Mientras sostenía sus dos hijos vio las similitudes que tienen, uno tiene el cabello rubios color el suyos pero los ojos son púrpura como de su esposa y el otro tiene el cabello rojo carmesí de su madre pero sus ojos azules como los suyos también estaba pesando que aspecto tiene su otro hijo, sus hijos hijo todos son varones, también desea una hija pero eso es para otro momento.

Lleva a sus hijos cerca a su esposa que está restringida por Jiraiya y tsunade y la capa del Kyūbi se está siendo más gruesa y tiene dos colas y aullando con fuerza para liberarse de los dos sennin. El sello que tiene su esposa se está debilitando en cada segundo sin perder el tiempo comienza a dibuja sellos con su chakra y lo pinta en los dos bebe y su esposa, luego hace sellos manuales con la manos en menos de 10 segundo y Grita el **Fūinjutsu**.

"**Fūinjutsu yin-yang"** grito minato y el símbolo de yin en la palma de la mano izquierda y yang en la derecha.

Minato estiramiento sus brazos en el estómago de esposa y saca el chakra yin y el yang del Kyūbi el chakra yin de color azul lo coloca al rubio y el yang de color rojo al pelirrojo y usando el sello pintado en los estomago de los tres activa el siguiente Fuinjutsu.

"**Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas)" **Minato grita el sello activándolo, momento después se caer al piso inconsciente por agotamiento de chakra.

A ver que minato cae al suelo, Jiraiya se apresura si algo malo paso, al llegar escucha un leve sonido de respiración. Jiraiya suspira y revisa los sellos de los niños y de kushina que también se quedo inconsciente, viendo que los sellos están bien recoge a minato y kushina para llevárselo al hospital.

"Tsunade llevare a Minato y Kushina al hospital, recoge los gemelos y acompáñame" dijo Jiraiya recogiendo a los dos inconsciente.

Tsunade solo asiente con la cabeza y poco cansada levanta a los gemelos que están llorando por la experiencia que vivieron, sin decir nada mas salieron de la mansión hacia al hospital.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_RECUERDOS_**

**(5 años después)**

Desde una ventana un niño de 5 años con cabellera negra de ojos de color rojo intenso y piel blanca como la nieve, mirando hacia fuera en un día soleado la parte trasera de la mansión Namikaze, este niño era Naruto Namikaze-Uzulmaki hijo mayor por varios minuto que de sus hermanos gemelos; mirando con envidia y celos como sus padres entrena a sus hermanos el arte ninjas sin él como comenzó esto déjeme contarle mi pequeña vida en esto último 5 años de mi vida.

**(5 AÑOS ANTE)**

Jiraiya y tsunade llevaron a Minato, Kushina y los gemelos al hospital esperando que se recupere de su agotamiento de chakra y los niños durmiendo en los brazos de Tsunade, momento después aparece un escuadrón ANBUS y shizune con el tercer niño en el hospital. Los Anbu están para custodia y proteger a la familia Namikaze en caso de ataque. Tsunade le entrega los gemelos a jiraya para ver las condiciones de la pareja y dejándole saber que se recuperará en un par de días, le dice a jiraya que descanse. Tsunade y su asistente se despide de Jiraiya y lleva los trillizos a la mansión Senju para descansar de su agotado día de trabajo.

**Tres días después.**

Ya pasaron tres días desde el accidente en la habitación 301 del hospital ve una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos de color púrpura llorando y gritando de felicidad a sus hijos en sus brazos y su lado un hombre joven de cabello rubio con una sonrisa y llorando que por fin va tener una familia desde sus días de huérfanos era todo su sueños hechos realidad.

"como los llamaremos esposa" pregunto Minato a kushina

"(...) que tal rubio con ojos púrpura es Kazuki Namikaze y el pelirrojo con ojos azules Daisuke Namikaze" contesto kushina y Minato asintió con la cabeza con aprobación.

"¿Que nombre le ponemos a este otro?". Pregunto Minato

"Porque no lo Nombra tu, no dijiste que se parecida mucho a tu madre" contesto kushina.

"Bien, que tal Naruto Namikaze es un buen nombre" hablo Minato. Kushina solo asintió.

La familia Namikaze está teniendo su agradable tiempo de familia cuando alguien toca la puerta.

"Adelante" hablo minato.

cuando se abre la puerta entra cuatro personas, la primera persona es jiraya; Jiraiya es un hombre mayor de unos 40 años y tiene una altura de 191,2 cm, su pelo totalmente blanco, y las rayas de sus ojos se hicieron mucho más largas, acabando en la barbilla, su atuendo verde y sobre él una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo, pero en lugar de llevar a cabo la Banda Ninja de Konoha, Jiraiya lleva puesta la supuesta Banda Ninja del Monte Myōboku, la segunda persona en entrar es tsunade, Tsunade es una mujer bastante atractiva; de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio. Su pelo es largo hasta la cintura, con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. A pesar de que tiene más de 40 años, Tsunade no posee el aspecto de una mujer de esa edad, sino todo lo contrario, debido a que mantiene la apariencia de su 'yo' más joven a través de un Jutsu de Transformación. Tsunade usa a menudo una gran chaqueta de color verde con el kanji de "apuesta" (kake) escrito dentro de un círculo rojo en la parte posterior. Debajo, lleva una camisa gris de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se ciñe a su cuerpo gracias a una faja azulada que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su camisa deja a la vista un pronunciado escote, dejando visibles parte de sus pechos. Lleva sandalias con tacones altos y pinta las uñas de las manos y los pasteles de color rojo; también usa pintalabios de color rosa suave y en su cuello lleva el Collar del Primer Hokage.

La tercera persona es Kakashi Hatake usa su uniforme ninja de Konoha junto con los guantes de Hierro. Es un ninja alto, se caracteriza por su cabello de punta de color plata; en la frente lleva, normalmente, su protector que cubre el ojo izquierdo y su cicatriz. Y el último es Hiruzen Sarutobi el Tercer Hokage (Sandaime Hokage) de Konohagakure, Hiruzen era un hombre de estatura baja, piel morena y pelo de color gris y arrugas. Con la edad, parece que también le dio por fumar en una pipa. En el combate llevaba un traje negro con la armadura del hombro gris, un guante en su brazo derecho, en el frente lleva el protector de la hoja y un casco de ninja que llevaba debajo de él. El kanji para "Tercer Hokage" estaba inscrito en la parte posterior de este equipo.

"Como esta Minato nos tenia preocupado cuando te desmayaste al terminar tu Jutsu" hablo Jiraiya.

"No te preocupe estoy bien, ¿cómo está la aldea cuando estaba inconsciente?" contesto minato.

"La aldea está bien, pero cuando hubo un aumento de chakra del Kyūbi, los civiles y shinobi estuvieron asustados y con ayuda de la policía y los clanes evacuaron el personal civil en un lugar seguro para que no hubiera accidente dentro de la aldea" respondió Hiruzen.

"Bien me alegro que hubo accidente, déjenme preséntale a mis hijos" hablo minato.

"Este es aquí una copia de mi es Kazuki Namikaze-uzumaki", dijo minato presentado a su primer hijo.

"si se parece mucho a ti, solo tiene que remplazar esos ojos púrpura y quítale eso tres bigotes en la mejilla y es una copia de ti" contesto jiraya

Antes de presentar a su segundo hijo kushina hablo primero.

"Este pelirrojo lindo es Daisuke Namikaze-uzumaki" hablo kushina presentando a su segundo hijo.

"Si, es lindo y tiene un color de cabello más intenso que el tuyo kushina" hablo tsunade que estaba al lado de ella, recogiendo el bebe de la mano de Kushina

"Bueno, déjeme preséntales a mi último y el mayor de los tres, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" hablo minato presentando su hijo mayor.

Todo en la sala vieron en los brazos de kushina un bebe de cabello negro liso, con ojos rojos intensos mirándole fijamente alrededor de la sala disfrutando estando en los brazos de madre.

Todo en habitación se congeló por un momento cuando vieron al hijo mayor de Minato.

Nadie hablo en sala, todo estaban viendo el pequeñín, y Hiruzen fue el que rompió el hielo cuando comenzó hablar.

"Mi Minato ¿por qué Naruto tiene el cabello oscuro y ojos rojos?" preguntó Hiruzen.

"Si, Minato-sensei porque tan diferente Daisuke tiene el cabello de su madre y Kazuki el tuyo" hablo Kakashi viendo con su único ojo al bebé.

"Para contesta a esa pregunta es sencilla, salió con la misma característica de su abuela, yo también me sorprendí cuando vi por primera ver" hablo minato un poco avergonzado con la mano sobre su cabeza y un poco asustado hablando de su madre.

"¿Tu madre?" pregunto Kakashi.

"Ya lo recuerdo ahora que lo miro más de cerca se parece mucho a ella", dijo Hiruzen viendo el niño.

"¿Quien sensei?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Bueno, la madre Minato era una gran kunoichi su nombre era Kurumi Namikaze murió en la segunda guerra shinobi fue una gran mujer", contesto Hiruzen a Jiraiya ya Kakashi que estaban mirando a Minato

"Es que nuca hablo sobre mi pasado no le dije a usted o mis aprendices de equipos " contesto Minato en voz baja mirando el piso.

Jiraiya y Kakashi quería hacer más pregunta cuándo Hiruzen hablo de nuevo.

"Eso ya no importa el pasado es pasado y debemos seguir adelante. Felicidad Minato y kushina por tus hijos que kami lo cuiden" hablo Hiruzen hijo una gran sonrisa, sin deja habla a Jiraiya y Kakashi.

"Felicidades" hablo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa bajo de su máscara.

"felicidades minato kushina" hablo Jiraiya con voz alegre.

"enhorabuena a los dos" hablo tsunade con una sonrisa.

"GRACIAS A TODO" grito la pareja con gran felicidad y abrasando a sus hijos.

"Minato podemos hablar contigo por unos minuto afuera, es importante" hablo Jiraiya con voz baja y con una cara seria en su rostro.

"Bien" dijo minato dejando la habitación con Jiraiya.

**(EN EL PASILLO DEL HOSPITAL)**

"Quería hablar contigo sobre un problema que cambiara el mundo entero" hablo Jiraiya con su voz muy seria.

"Cuál es el problema Jiraiya?" preguntó Minato con la ceja levantada y un poco preocupado.

"El día que nacieron los trillizo me enviaron un comunicado para regresa al Monte Myōboku y preséntame ante Fukasaku uno de los **Dos Grandes Sapos Sabios **del **Monte Myōboku** sobre una profecía, que un elegido liderarla a las naciones elementales para destruir un gran mal y unir la cinco grandes aldea shinobi como uno y traerla la paz al mundo" Dijo Jiraiya viendo a los trillizos en los brazos de su madre.

Minato que estaba callado por un momento comenzó a hablarle a Jiraiya.

"Me está diciendo que un grupo o alguien desataran un gran mal en el mundo y uno de mis hijos es el elegidos para destruirlo y unir las naciones elementales". Dijo Minato mientras que Jiraiya asiente con la cabeza.

"SI" dijo Jiraiya sin expresión.

"La persona más elegibles para la profecía seria Daisuke o Kazuki porque los dos tienen el chakra del Kyūbi, no cuento a Naruto porque bueno, aunque tiene una gran cantidad de chakra por los genes uzumaki y Namikaze no se compara con sus hermanos menores aunque en el tiene un gran futuro como shinobi. Pero debemos que se realista se quedara atrás de sus hermanos en termino de poder y chakra" dijo Jiraiya con indiferencia.

"Aunque me duela decirlo tiene razón sobre Naruto. Cuando tenga 4 años comenzare su entrenamiento sobre el funcionamiento del chakra y controlando el chakra del Kyūbi a Daisuke y Kazuki. Y con Naruto tendrá que espera cuando empiece la academia a los 7 años" hablo minato con un poco de dolor, pero es por el bien del mundo y comience a caminar a hacia la habitación para habla con su esposa y sobre la profecía cuando no allá nadie.

**_(4 AÑOS DESPUES)_**

En este último cuatro la familia Namikaze ha tenido una vida normal como cual quien sea otra excursión, paseo de campo, aprender a leer y escribir cualquier coso normal viniendo de una familia shinobis. Hace una semana se celebró una fiesta de cumpleaños de los trillizos vinieron persona de diferentes clanes y civiles de alto cargo de la aldea, entregaron regalos como juguetes, ropa e incluso dinero esto fue por parte civil, los regalos de los clanes fueron variados como un conjunto de shuriken y kunai, algunos sobre el control de chakras, otros como pergaminos de almacenamiento, libros de medicina y entre otros articulo. La familia estaba cenando cuando minato hablo.

"Bueno niño tengo algo que discutir con ustedes" hablo para llama la atención de los trillizos.

"A partir de mañana comenzaremos su régimen de enteramientos y control de chakra", dijo minato y los trillizos felices para comenzar su entrenamiento cuando Kushina hablo.

"Como ustedes saben hace 4 años, el día de su nacimiento tuvo un problema, el sello que sostenía el Kyūbi estaba debilitado y su padre los dividió el chakra del Kyūbi en tres parte el yin lo tiene Kazuki y el yang en Daisuke" termina de habla kushina a sus hijos, cuando Naruto alzo la mano.

"Si Naruto que quiere preguntar" pregunto kushina a Naruto

"quería preguntar qué parte de chakra tengo yo porque dijiste que lo dividió en tres parte" preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

Antes de contestar la pregunta de su hijo minato interviene y le responde su pregunta.

"Bueno Naruto no es chakra si no le queda de ella, para preservar la vida de tu madre, deje el alma de Kyūbi dentro de tu madre para salvarle la vida porque si extraemos todo el poder de la bestia, kushina no vivirían con la extracción y no estaría nosotros en este momento. Naruto lo siento pero "el entrenamiento" no es para ti si para tus hermanos para qué puedan controlar el chakra del Kyūbi para que no salga de control y destruyan todo a su alrededor". Termino minato mirando a Naruto que tiene una cara triste.

"Pero… Pero no puedo hacer algo para ayúdame no quiero quedarme atrás de mis hermanos" pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Que esta esto, para el próximo año cuando tus hermanos tenga el control de chakra del Kyūbi puede unirte a nosotros en los entrenamientos que te parece" Dijo Minato para animar un poco a Naruto.

Naruto solo asiente con la cabeza poco triste

"Bien, esperarle" dijo Naruto un poco abatido saliendo del comedor para dirigirse hacia a su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

_**VIDA Y ENTRENAMIENTO.**_

**(PRESENTE)**

Han pasado más de un año desde que mi padre me prometió entrenarme con mis hermanos pero mi padre me dio una excusa diciéndome que el control de chakra de mis hermanos es pésima y necesita más entrenamiento para que haiga accidente usándola y yo entrego un libro sobre control de chakra y vaya entramarlo por mi mismo aun mas madre es de igual de irresponsable que mi padre le pide llorando que me entrenarla y me dio la misma excusa de mi padre ´necesito entrenar a tu hermano para contralar el chakra de Kyubi así que toma este libro de fuinjutsu para principiante y entrena solo´ dijo kushina mientras le entregaba el libro a Naruto y se fue de la sala sin prestarle atención a su hijo,hace dos meses fue mi cumpleaños y el único que me entrego un regalo fue el viejo kage Hiruzen un conjunto de kunai varios papales de chakra y una daga de tríllela de chakra de metal, porque mis adorables padres pensaron que yo cumpliera un mes después que mis hermanos más que esto libro que me respondió que puedo encontrar en la biblioteca del clan.

Después de cuatro años de ser un hijo adorado por mi familia almeno de un año se olvidó por esta misma, ahora mismo que estoy mirando por la ventana de mi habitación hacia el patio trasero de la mansión veo como mis padres entrenando a mis hermanos y mi madre le está explicando sobre un Jutsu muy pecuaria el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ( **Jutsu: Clon de Sombra**) mi madre explica que los clones son creados, el usuario debe dividir su Chakra entre ellos lo que rápidamente podría agotar todas sus reservas si está se encuentra bajo de Chakra o crea clones en exceso. Una característica única para la técnica es cualquier experiencia que tengan los clones durante su existencia, es transferida al usuario una vez que se disipan. Ésta cualidad hace la técnica perfecta para realizar tareas como el espionaje, ya que el usuario puede enviar un clon para realizar la tarea y una vez que se disipe, la información obtenida por él pasará al original. Mi madre termina de explicar para qué se utiliza y luego hace sello de Tigre con embajadas en forma de cruz y hace cinco clones de sombras de sí misma. Tomo apunte de esto y regreso a mi habitación.

Aunque nadie en la familia lo sabe soy una persona analista con un coeficiente intelectual de 150 de IQ, aprender a leer y escribir con ayuda del viejo a los 4 años correctos también tengo una condición que muy poca persona en el mundo tiene solo superarla por un Kekkei Genkai como un Doujutsu es la memoria fotográfica o la hipermnesia me da la capacidad para memorizar y retener datos e imágenes con un detalle extraordinario.

Saliendo de mí habitación paseo por la mansión, aunque la mansión grande y espaciosa no se compara con las mansiones del clan **Hyūga** y **Uchiha** que son muchos más grandes que la nuestra, caminado por los pasillos de mansión veo pinturas y esculturas exóticas traída de diferente parte de **Hi no Kuni ( ****País del Fuego),**el piso de mansión es madera de alta calidad y las paredes de color crema, la mansión temen 12 habitaciones 8 baños, la oficina de mis padres, la biblioteca del clan donde se ubican los rollos de jutsus y la historia de los clanes Namikaze y uzumaki protegido por varios sellos de restricciones de alto nivel los únicos que entran la biblioteca son mis padres, la casa tiene una cocina un sótano y la sala principal con finos muebles que esta por toda la mansión, también tiene por toda la casa sellos de temperatura y sellos de privacidad en todas las habitaciones.

Saliendo por la puerta principal de la mansión para busca alga que hace esquina en el centro de la aldea ya que mi familia está ocupada entre mis hermanos y no presta atención lo que hago cuando salgo de casa; llevo puesto un abrigo blanco un portalón grueso de color negro y una bufanda rojo con raya blanca alrededor del cuello ya que estamos en invierno y hace frio asuela estamos a 15 de diciembre y la calle llena de gente caminando de un lugar otro, haciendo su trabajo o paseando por la aldea, camino por varios minutos y llego u puesto de comida.

"Hola joven que le puedo ayudar", preguntó una mujer en el puesto de comida.

"Dame dos bollos de carne a vapor por favor" dijo Naruto a la señora.

"Aquí tiene joven que pase un buen día", dijo la señora entregadores los bollos a Naruto.

Naruto le entrega el dinero a la señora y sale del puesta y pasea por la aldea comiendo los bollos por el camino y mira alrededor de la villa y mira los monumentos icónica de la aldea el rostro de los Hokage, Konoha tiene casi cien años de historia y el primer rostro de la aldea es **Hashirama Senju** el **Shodai Hokage ( ****el ****Primer Hokage** ) fundador de la aldea con **Madara Uchiha** , el segundo rostro es de **Tobirama Senju** el **Nidaime Hokage** ( **el ****Segundo Hokage** ) hermano de **Hashirama Senju** , el tercer rostro es **de Hiruzen Sarutobi** el **Sandaime Hokage** ( **Tercer Hokage**) también conocido como **Shinobi no Kami** y por último el cuatro **Minato Namikaze** el **Yondaime Hokage** ( **el ****Cuarto Hokage** ) también conocido como **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō** ( **El Destello Amarillo de Konoha** ), mirando el rostro por el momento renueva caminata hacia la mansión del clan Sarutobi .

Caminando por la calle de la aldea para llega a su destino por alguna extraña razón la gente lo comienza a mirar unos con curiosidad y otros con la ceja levantada porque nadie ha visto a este niño en la villa, bueno no es mi culpa después de mis padres se centraron mas en mis hermanos en su entrenamiento muy poca gente me conoce y quiénes me conocen ignoran como Jiraiya. Tsunade y Kakashi soy como el aire me ignoran por completo y los niños de mi edad no me hablan ya que me paso todo el día callado y me dicen que soy raro y aburrido porque paso todo el día leyendo libro que un niño de nuestra edad no pensaría de leer como fundamento de chakra y principio de Fuinjutsu tampoco fue mi culpa tengo que aprender rápido ya mis padres no me ayuda y no quiero quédame atrás de mis hermanos.

Llegando a una puesta de tres metro de alto y en el medio de la puesta esta el símbolo del clan Sarutobi toco la puerta varias y espero para que alguien abran la puerta, se escucha paso del otro lado y una joven mujer de 1,60cm de estatura baja, piel morena y pelo de color marrón y una figura esbelta me pregunta.

"Que necesita niño" preguntó con una voz seria a Naruto.

"Soy Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki y vengo a ver Hiruzen-sama" contesto con voz suave a la muchacha.

"Ulm ... Espera un momento mientras el digo a Sarutobi-sama", dijo la joven cuando fue caminando hacia la mansión.

Unos minutos después de la misma joven dijo que entrará y que acompañará a la oficina del tercero.

"Sarutobi-sama su invitado lo espera" dijo la joven hacia una oficina.

"Que entre y gracias por trajelo te puede ir", dijo Hiruzen desde la oficina.

La joven le indica que entre a la oficina y ella se hace sus obligaciones.

Naruto entra a la oficina y ver un anciano con barbilla y cabello ya grises revisando alguno documento y levantando la vista hacia mí.

"Hola Naruto como tiene estado mi nieto sustituto favorito" hablo Hiruzen en voz alta a Naruto.

"Bien, Ojīsan es que me preguntaba si me puede entrenar en el arte ninja ya mi familia se centra en mis hermanos y la academia comienza en dos años si no hago algo me queda atrás de mi hermano y algunos niños de los clanes" dijo Naruto un Hiruzen

"Lo siento Naruto me gustaría entrenarte tengo muchas cosas de hacer en una semana me tengo que ir a los principales aldea para tratado de paz, alianza o comercio ya que estoy ayudando a tu padre como su asesor y diplomático para las diferentes aldeas shinobi y las los compromisos tomanran entre años fuera de la aldea por culpa de Kumo, kiri e iwa son las aldeas más difíciles negociar y también esta las aldeas menores y los samuráis tengo mucho trabajo Naruto y por eso lo siento "dijo Hiruzen a Naruto que tiene la cabeza mirando el piso y algunas gotas de lagrima saliendo de sus ojos, Hiruzen viendo esto le dice los siguientes.

"Aunque no tenga mucho tiempo podemos entrenar esta semana los conceptos básicos en el arte ninja" dijo Hiruzen a Naruto que levanta la cabeza con lagrima en los ojos y corre hacia Hiruzen para darle un abrazo.

"Gracias jijis no te decepcionare", dijo Naruto abrasando a Hiruzen.

"Bien ve a tu casa y trae todo lo que necesita en tu entrenamiento y dile a tus padres que te queda aquí por una semana ve traer tus cosas", dijo Hiruzen a Naruto y esta venta corriendo de la oficina con una sonrisa en sus libios.

_**(AL DIA SIGIENTE)**_

Alrededor de las 5 de mañana vemos a un anciano y un niño pelinegro a la mitad en el campo de entrenamiento con el inmenso frio que hace el invierno a esta hora de mañana el anciano le hablo al niño.

"Naruto aquí comienza tu entrenamiento tu primera lección es gana resistencia ya sea muscular y metal y resistencia al cambio de clima, vamos aprovechando el inverno para hace las tres cosas ahora tiene que dar 10 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento esta pesa de 5 kg en ambas tiene sin utiliza chakras EMPIEZA "grito Hiruzen Naruto

Naruto sufrió durante una hora dándole vuelta al campo de entrenamiento de 300 metros de circunferencias llenas de nieve que lo faculta de correr y sin contar las pesas tiene en los tobillos. Después de dar la última vuelta Hiruzen lo llama. Naruto caminando con faculta, respirando hundo como se le faltaba el aire llego hacia Hiruzen.

"Si ... Sen ... sei" hablo Naruto con facultar

"descansando por 20 minutos para comenzar el nuevo ejercicio" dijo Hiruzen a Naruto

"Gracias" dijo Naruto cuanto se desplomó a suelo y respirando aliviado.

"Ya pasaron 20 minutos Naruto levante vamos por el siguiente ejercicio" dijo Hiruzen a Naruto que está en el piso

"Hai sensei" dio Naruto levantase

"El siguiente ejercicio es limpio el campo de entrenamiento", dijo Hiruzen cuando le entrego una pala y una cubeta.

"HAI" Contesto Naruto recogiendo la pala, cuando pala lleva sus manos caer al piso por el peso de pala.

"Se me olvidó mencionar que la pasa pesa 15 kg y la cubeta 5 kg representa la carga de las pesas de los pies tiene hasta las ocho de la mañana pata termina o si no, no desayunar" dijo Hiruzen a Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Una hora y media después Naruto con sus brazos caído le duele los músculos de sus brazos y pierna y su espalda adolorida por carga la cubeta llena de nieve terminada de limpia el campo. Cuando escuchas la voz de Hiruzen para entrar a la mansión.

"Entra Naruto a desayunar esta es la primera parte del entrenamiento del día de hoy y los próximos días vamos a hacer ejercicio físico para que acostumbre los músculos el ejercicio físico que vamos a hacer como sentadilla, flexiones, ejercicio de abdomen, espalda, piernas, brazos y muchos más para soportar esos músculos que tiene "dijo Hiruzen a Naruto con un tono serio.

"HAI SENSEI" grito Naruto,

_**(Tres días después)**_

Vemos un niño haciendo flexiones con un saco de piedra en su espalda en el frio campo de entrenamiento de la mansión Sarutobi, Naruto para su ejercicio cuando escucho la voz de su sensei.

"Ven Naruto voy a enseñar algo nuevo", dijo Hiruzen a su estudiante para que viniera hacia él, cuando llegó Naruto comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"En estos tres días he hecho un trabajo maravilloso con el ejercicio físico, cualquier niño de tu edad se había rendido en el primer día de entrenamiento me siento orgullo de ti, en los dos próximos días vamos a trabajar en tu control de chakra y tu primer ejercicio de **trepar a los árboles** y ante que preguntar no, no es con las manos si no con los pies te lo voy a mostrar ahora mismo "dijo Hiruzen cuando comienza a caminar un primer árbol que encuentra, coloco su pie derecho en árbol y concentra su chakra en la planta de sus pies y comienza a caminar hacia la primera rama.

"Para escalar arboles debe concentrar su chakra en la planta de sus pies. Si el usuario canaliza demasiado chakra en la planta de sus pies, venta despedido y se clava en el árbol por la fuerza que provoca; en cambio, si no usa el suficiente chakra, no puede adherirse al árbol y se cae al suelo. El chakra necesario para escalar un árbol es mínimo, pero tiene que estar limitado al milímetro "entendiste Naruto dijo Hiruzen.

"Bueno comienza" le grito Naruto para comenzar el ejercicio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Regreso a casa.**

Naruto esta acostada en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo con los ojos semis-abiertos y con una respiración pesada con un frío que puede ver su aliento cuando respira en su muñeca y tobillera puede ver las pesas de los sellos de 5 kg cada uno su sensei en esto últimos 5 días le enseñamos ejercicio físico, mental y control de chakra, como correr alrededor del campo varias decenas de veces al día, recoger la nieve, talar árboles, remover rocas, ejercicio muscular, meditación en la mitad del campo usando solo mis pantalones para despegar la mente del frío de invierno y por último control de chakra, .que consiste en escalar arboles con los pies usando chakras en la palma de los pies hasta que se agotaba las reservas de chakras para el aumento y control de esta misma le tomo esto dos últimos días para escalar la mitad del árbol usando sus pesas en el ejercicio.

**(Al día siguiente)**

Naruto y Hiruzen está en la mitad del campo de entrenamiento.

"Lo ha hecho bien Naruto el ejercicio físico y las manipulaciones de chakra" dijo Hiruzen felicitando a Naruto mientras seguía hablando. "en esto dos días que queda de entrenamiento te enséñales tres jutsus básico que son el, **Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de transformación), el Kawarini no Jutsu (Jutsu remplazo de cuerpo)** y por último **el Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante)**, esto Jutsu son de sonó que se enseña en la academia ninja "dijo Hiruzen halando sobres los Jutsu a Naruto.

"Bueno comenzamos con el Henge no Jutsu, este Jutsu le permite al usuario adoptar la forma de otra persona animal u otro objeto, el signo de manos son Perro → Jabalí → Carnero" dijo Hiruzen mostrándole los sellos de manos lentas para Naruto lo memorice. Hiruzen se transforma en su versión más joven de sí mismo, Naruto queda impresionado ya que ve un Hiruzen de uno 30 años con cabello Castellón y su rostro sin arruga, Hiruzen deja caer la transformación y le dice que lo intente.

"Hazlo". Dijo Hiruzen.

"¡Hai sensei!" dijo Naruto cuando hizo los sellos de manos de una forma extraordinaria en su primer intento y grita el Jutsu.

"¡Henge no Jutsu!" gritó Naruto transformándose en una versión en miniatura de Minato con cabello rubio y ojo azul. Deje caer el Jutsu con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Cómo te parece viejo?" dijo Naruto a Hiruzen que tiene la boca abierta.

Hiruzen sale de su asombro y le pregunta Naruto. "¿Cómo hiciste eso en tu primer intento, muy pocas personas pueden hacer eso en su primer intento?" término Hiruzen esperando respuesta.

"Bueno, cuando leo un libro o pergamino sobre entrenamiento de chakras o Fūinjutsu siempre recuerdo todo el contenido del texto cuando lo leo por primera vez y jamás se me olvida, cuando me mostraste cada sellos de manos con lentitud, recordé cada sello en mi cabeza y por eso lo recordé con más claridad y sin defecto alguno "contestó Naruto en voz baja mirando el suelo avergonzado sin mirar rostro de su sensei.

Hiruzen quedó impresionado sobre la explicación de su estudiante y decisiones. 'Este niño es genio con un solo observación pudo grabar todos los sellos manuales en su primer intento, es como el Sharingan de los Uchiha, solo lo observo una vez y copio el jutsu a la perfección, solo necesita entrena su sentido de observación en el futuro, va ser un gran shinobi en el futuro'. Término de pesar Hiruzen viendo a Naruto avergonzado y se ríe por ello.

"Bien hecho Naruto, eso es una gran habilidad, ya que aprendiste vamos al siguiente Jutsu", dijo Hiruzen a Naruto. "El siguiente es Kawarini no Jutsu es una técnica que le permite al usuario capaz de cambiar de lugar o sitio con otro objeto como: una planta (normalmente, un tronco), un animal a su alcance; para poder esquivar el ataque y lograr al Los sellos de mano son esto Carnero → Jabalí → Buey → Perro → Serpiente "explicando Hiruzen y mostrando los sellos de sanos a Naruto que lo mira atentamente cada sello.

"Naruto lánzame un kunai para mostrarte el Jutsu" dijo Hiruzen a Naruto que lo mira cautelosa, pero obedece la orden y lanza un kunai a su sensei y este hace los sellos de forma muy rápida y ante el ataque que recibe un golpe remplazado con un tranco, cuando el kunai quedó incrustado en la madera, Naruto quedo impresionado y comienza a buscar a su alrededores cuando escucha una voz Hiruzen en el alto de los árboles que está al lado él y mira hacia arriba y lo encuentra.

"Voy a mostrar el ultimo Jutsu para recibir una práctica lo que aprendió en esta lección", dijo Hiruzen a Naruto que asiente con la cabeza. "El próximo mucho es Shunshin no Jutsu es una técnica de movimiento instantáneo que consiste en mover el cuerpo a altas velocidades, permitiendo ir a cortas o largas distancias a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. Este el sello Carnero" dijo Hiruzen mostrando el sello de mano a Naruto y desaparece en un remolina de hoja y aparece frente a él.

"En esto dos días que falta, práctica estos tres Jutsu y los sellos de manos que te enseñe hoy, adema de hace los ejercicios anteriores como escalar árboles y ejercicio físico, también aprenderá a lanzar kunai y shuriken para mejorar tu puntería y aumenta tu reserva de chakra, así que a entrenar tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer "dijo Hiruzen.

"HAI" contesto Naruto con fuego en los ojos y corre hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

**(2 DIAS DESPUES CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO)**

"Naruto ha sido un estudiante excepcional ha aprendido todo lo que te enseñó esta última semana como una esponja, así que hoy voy a poner una prueba los que ha aprendido", dijo Hiruzen con voz seria y Naruto asiente con la cabeza.

"Tu primera prueba es escalar árboles con modificaciones de chakra" dijo Hiruzen a Naruto que asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar en el primer árbol cercano y coloca su pie derecho y concentrar su chakra en la planta de sus pies para adherirse al árbol ya hecho comienza a subir el otro pastel y comienza a caminar hacia la cima del árbol.

"Bien Naruto ahora usa un Jutsu para baja" Hiruzen le dice a Naruto y este asiente y comienza hace un sello de mano y susurra el Jutsu. **"Shunshin no Jutsu"** con un remolina de hoja desaparece de su posición y reaparece frente a Hiruzen.

"Bien hecho Naruto, ahora con el siguiente Jutsu" dijo Hiruzen cuanta le envía un puñetazo a Naruto y este hace un rápido sellos manuales y susurra el Jutsu. **"Kawarini no Jutsu"** reemplazando con un tranco y aparece atrás de Hiruzen.

"Buena respuesta de reacción sirvió todo los ejercicios físicos" dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa en la cara"

"Gracias sensei... fue gracia de su ayuda" dijo inclinando su cabeza con respeto.

"No fue todo tu esfuerzo de seguir para seguir adelante, ahora dime sabe qué naturaleza de chakra eres", preguntó Hiruzen a Naruto y este niega con la cabeza.

"No sensei, no sé cuál es mi natural de chakra" dijo Naruto.

"Toma este papel chakra y utiliza algo de tu chakra es ellos", dijo Hiruzen entregándole el papel a Naruto.

"Hai" grito Naruto cuando comenzó agrega un poco de chakra en el papel por algunos segundos y el papel se empapó con agua.

"Tu afinidad elemental es el agua", dijo Hiruzen buscando un pergamino en su kimono y se lo entrega a Naruto.

"Naruto en este pergamino hay dos Jutsu de tipo Suiton (elemento agua) revisa el pergamino mañana y descansa el resto del día y vamos a celebrar en fin de tu entrenamiento ya que mañana me voy de aldea". Dijo Hiruzen con una voz poco triste a Naruto que asiente solemnemente, así que salieron de la finca para comer y celebraron el fin del internamiento y la despedida de su abuelo.

**(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)**

"Naruto hoy me iré de la aldea, no este triste y practica todo el día, los ejercicios que te enseñe, come comida nutritiva y tiene algunos amigos de tu edad" dijo Hiruzen a Naruto que asiente con la cabeza.

"Voy a darte un regalo de amor", dijo Hiruzen mientras sacaba varios objetos en los cajones de su escritorio.

"Esto dos libros son para ti uno es de entrenamiento de manipulación y control de chakra avanzado y este de aquí es el primer nivel sobre fuinjutsu, este libro es el primero de los 10 niveles que existe la mente actual" dijo Hiruzen entregadores los dos libros a Naruto "Naruto en este pergamino hay varia pasturas de Taijutsu, aquí tiene alguna pesas de chakras solo necesita algo de chakra para activarlo y puede manipular el peso a tu gusto cada pesa tiene un límite de 50 kg cada, así que ten cuidado cuando lo usas" dados Hiruzen entregadores el pergamino y las pesas a Naruto.

"Gracias jiji me ha ayudado mucho no te decepcionar, tengo que hacerme más fuerte lo prometo", dijo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos e inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia adelante Hiruzen.

"Lavanda la cabeza me divertí mucho entrenándote tiene correctamente el ejercicio y hazte fuerte te veré en el año, ve a casa necesita hablar con tu padre sobre las negaciones que ritmo un feliz año nuevo" dijo Hiruzen a Naruto con sonrisa y Naruto asiente la cabeza y venta de oficina.

Recogiendo los regalos y equipos de entrenamiento Sale de la mansión Sarutobi para dirigirme a su casa; llegando a su hogar, entro en la casa y ver la sala vacía y escucho algunos sonido proveniente del patio, comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar ver la silueta Daisuke y Kazuki entrenando en combate de Taijutsu y a su lado a estaba su madre y le habló.

"Kaa-san volví de la mansión del viejo" dijo naruto con voz normal esperando respuesta, pero parece que ella no escucha, así que le hablo con una voz alta.

"¡KAA-SAN...VOLVÍ A CASA!" gritó naruto y kushina y los gemelos voltearon a ver con una cara de confusión en sus rostros y mi madre hablo.

"No estaba en tu habitación todo este tiempo" hablo mi madre con cara de confusión y mis hermanos me miraron por un momento y reanudaron su enteramiento, los mire por momento y dije

"No...No es nada" dije entrando en la casa hacia su habitación, Kushina lo mira por un momento se escoge de los hombros y le grita a sus hijos por su malas postura de Taijutsu; Naruto entrando en la habitación que está al final del pasillo de la casa, el cuarto está lleno de polvo.

"parece que mi no recordó que estaba en casa y no limpio mi habitación". Pensó Naruto y busco alga para limpiar su Habitación.

Varios minutos después Naruto Limpio el polvo de la habitación y luego se baño para sacarse el sudor de su cuerpo. Naruto con su nueva ropa mira los dos pergaminos de Jutsu Suiton en su cama. Sin perder el tiempo recogió un pergamino y lo desplegar en el piso y ver el primer Jutsu. **Suiton: Mizurappa** es un Jutsu de Rango: C. Tipo: Ofensivo; corto o medio alcance. Que le permite al usuario concentrarse en una gran cantidad de chakra en su boca que luego expulsa en forma de un potente chorro de agua que forma una catarata de alta presión los sellos son Dragón → Buey → Liebre. Naruto deja de leer el primer jutsu y abre el segundo pergamino. **Suiton: Suijinheki Jutsu** de Rango: B. tipo: Defensa. Que le permite el usuario a través del uso de una fuente de agua existente, puede hacer elevar el Agua con una fuerza tremenda, esto causa que el agua rodeó a la persona en forma de un círculo la técnica depende de la propia persona, además, La fuerza y resistencia del agua es determinada por la cantidad de chakra que sea utilizado. Los sellos son Tigre → Serpiente → Rata → Serpiente → Tigre. Naruto dar un suspiro y Envuelve el rollo y lo guarda en su armario con todo los equipo de entrenamiento, excepto el libro de fuinjutsu y lo comienzo a leer de inmediato.

Naruto sin darme cuenta había pasado un par de horas y su madre grita en voz alta diciendo que la cena está lista, Naruto deja su lectura y sale de su habitación con suaves pasos hacia el comedor familiar.

Cuando llegó encuentro a su padre ya en la mesa. Naruto sin decir ninguna palabra se fue asentar en su lugar habitual de la mesa. Minato viendo que su hijo mayor en la masa, le comienza hablar amablemente.

"¿Dónde estaba hijo no te eh visto en una semana?" Pregunta Minato a su hijo, naruto lo Mira por un momento y le contesta.

"Tousan estaba donde Jiji entrenando un poco" respondió naruto a minato que asiente con la cabeza. Poco después aparecen sus hermanos y se sienta en sus lugares habituales y Minato abre la boca y hace otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué nos no lo dijiste que te quedaba en la mansión del tercero?" Pregunte Minato con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Yo les dije antes de irme de la casa para entrenarme" contesto naruto en voz baja, cuando kushina sale con cinco cuenco ramen y lo ponen en la mesa.

"Hoy cenaremos Ramen de miso con cerdo" dijo Kushina colocando los platos en la masa.

'Ramen otra vez en esta familia si le encanta este platillo, no es que no me guste el ramen pero me gustaría como algo más saludable' Pensó Naruto mirando su Ramen en la mesa del comedor. Sus hermanos parecían animales comiendo su comida. Naruto con tranquila comer su comida sin decir ninguna palabra en la mesa.

Varios minutos después Naruto termino su Plato y se levanta de la silla. "Gracias por la comida". Dijo Naruto caminado hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Kushina y Minato mira en silencio de como su hijo deja el comedor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inicio de la Academia Ninja.**

Naruto Namikaze sentado en el fondo de la clase mirando por la ventana sin prestarle atención a la conferencia del maestro daba en el salón, ha pasado dos años desde su sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi se fue de la aldea. La apariencia de Naruto ha cambiado en los últimos dos, ahora mide 125 cm de altura, un cuerpo delgado y bien construido; Después de días de ardua práctica, los músculos de Naruto se habían vuelto más firmes y la forma de su cuerpo estaba mejorando día a día. Naruto ahora tenía una piel suave y elegante, como un pedazo de jade. Las líneas suaves mostraban su hermoso rostro, pero sus cejas contenían brío, con cabello negro liso hasta los hombros con sus ojos de zafiro rojo haciéndolo aún lucir masculino. Aunque Naruto es un poco alto de lo normal, su cuerpo estaba en forma. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, lo que hizo resaltar la belleza del kimono azul.

Pensando lo que ha sucedido en esto dos últimos dos años, desde su entrenamiento en solitario y la falta de interés de sus padres para ayudarlo, recordando la charla que estuvo con su padre hace un año.

**(Flashback, hace un año)**

"Tousan puedo hablar contigo por un momento", dijo Naruto tocando la puerta de su oficina y hablando desde afuera.

"Si... Entra a la oficina está abierto" dijo Minato dentro de la oficina.

Naruto entro a la sala a su padre sentado en el escritorio leyendo algunos documentos. Minato deja de de ver los documento y mira a su hijo y pregunto. "¿De qué quiere hablar Naruto?".

"Yo... Yo estaba preguntando si ya me puedo entrena con mi hermano" dijo Naruto con timidez y mirando el piso.

"No" contestó Minato.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto exigiendo una respuesta.

"Por tus hermanos, Daisuke y Kazuki tiene un problema por controlar el chakra del Kyūbi, tu madre y yo hacemos los necesarios para que tus hermanos no pierda el control cuando usan el chakras del Kyūbi". Contestó Minato con voz muy seria a Naruto.

Naruto en su desesperación le propone una solución. "¿Por qué no usa un clon de sombra, así el clon me entrena y ustedes entrenan a mis hermanos?" Le propuso Naruto a Minato y este lo mira con una ceja levantada.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre los clones de sombras?" pregunto Minato a su hijo.

"El año pasado mi madre le explico a mis hermanos en su sección de entrenamiento y yo escuche una parte de la conferencia que dijo mi madre y también mencionó cómo se usaba y los sellos de manos para crear un clon de sombra. Fue el día que me dieron permiso para ir a la finca Sarutobi y el tercero me explico que le Jutsu es muy peligroso y tengo que tener chakra nivel Jōnin para realizarlo "contesto Naruto mirando con una mirada de súplica a Minato.

"No puedo Naruto... necesitamos toda la fuerza para entrenar a tus hermanos, administrar la aldea, incluso necesito cuidad a tu madre ya que tiene 2 meses embarazado. Tu madre necesita reposo en su embarazo y no puedo crear un clon que dure un par de horas al día, así que no te puedo ayudar en tu entrenamiento, los siento hijo "dijo Minato con Voz alta y claro. Naruto abatido por la tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos rojo intenso se despide de su padre con la mirada en el piso de la oficina

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la oficina de su padre Minato lo llama de nuevo. "Espera Naruto" dijo Minato deteniendo a Naruto y buscando alga en los cajones de su escritorio. "Aunque no pueda entrenarte toma esto dos pergamino" dijo Minato entregándole los rollos. "En ese Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y ese otro es sobre la práctica de Kenjutsu", dijo Minato señalando los pergaminos.

"Gracias Tousan" dijo Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, sale de la oficina de su padre.

"Cuídate" dijo Minato.

Saliendo de la oficina de su padre escuchó voces provenientes de la sala, Naruto se acerco y descubro que su madre estaba hablando con sus amigas, la primera es Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, muy hermosa, con los ojos oscuros y la nariz pequeña. Su cabello, de tonalidad azul oscuro, era largo y liso; Mikoto llevará una blusa blanca, una falda de color negra, sandalias azules shinobi y el flequillo a ambos lados de la cara, siendo un poco más largo. La siguiente es Fūka Hyūga Ella tiene la piel blanca, acompañada de cabello color berenjena oscuro. Fūka lleva un kimono azul y unas sandalias blancas y la última es Tsunade Senju lleva su atuendo habitual, me acercó en la sala y el saludo con una pequeña reverencia, las tres mujeres y mi madre me miran y me devuelve el saludo.

"¿Cómo has estado Naruto-san?" Pregunto Mikoto.

"Bien" respondió Naruto con voz suave.

"Cada día te ves más guapo Naruto-san, va ser todo un caballero en unos años" dijo Fūka a Naruto con una sonrisa cálida. "Gracias por el cumplido Hyūga-sama" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y un poco avergonzado con el halago.

"¿En dónde estaba hijo? Pregunta Kushina mirando dos pergaminos en las manos de su hijo.

"Acabo de Salir de la oficina de Tousan "contesto Naruto a su madre. Naruto mira el estomago de su madre que sobresale un poco sabiendo que estaba embarazada.

"Kaasan, yo me estaba preguntado si puedo dar alguna clase sobre fuinjutsu" preguntó Naruto a su madre un poco avergonzada. Desde el día que Hiruzen le entrego el primer volumen de Fuinjutsu se quedo fascinado por el arte del sellado del Clan Uzumaki.

"Lo siento 'sochi' no te puedo ayudar ya que tengo que ir al hospital en los próximos días" respondió kushina a su hijo. "Así como ayuda a tu padre entrenar a tus hermanos".

Naruto ya sintiéndose triste se despide de la sala ante después de felicitar a su madre por su embarazo y se dirige a su habitación.

Un año antes de entrar en la academia ninja, Naruto siguió su régimen de entrenamiento usando sus pesas de sellos al máximo, También entreno el control y aumento de chakra, Los sellos Manuales para serlo más rápido y fluido. Practico los dos jutsus Suiton, además de Kawarimi no Jutsu y Shunshin no Jutsu sin sellos manuales y este último lo combinó con su elemento principal el agua. También aprendió el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu puede hacer 10 clones ante sentirse agotado, pero utiliza 5 clones para practicar postura de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu de la cual no salía casi nada y un clon para leer el libro de fuinjutsu que le entrego su Maestro.

Cinco meses antes de comenzar la academia nació mi hermana menor que es una réplica de su madre, cabello rojo con mechones rubios y ojos púrpura y piel de color blanca como la nieve, la nombraron Yoko, Yoko Namikaze-Uzumaki. Todo el pueblo celebró el nacimiento de la hija de su querido Hokage. Yoko nació el 23 de noviembre un mes después de cumpleaños de los trillizos. Los siguientes meses Naruto entreno en solitario sin ninguna clase de contratiempo o molestia.

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

**(Presente)**

Hoy es el comienzo de clases en la academia ninja y los diferentes Clanes y familias shinobi enviaron a sus hijos para aprende el arte ninja en los próximos 6 años de enseñanza. Toda la familia se prepara para ir a la academia para la inauguración de un nuevo año escolar, Saludos a toda la familia y llegamos a la academia, mi padre el Hokage dio un discurso sobre la voluntad del fuego y otra cosa que no preste atención, nos ubicamos en los salones de clases, me siento en atrás de las clases cercanas a la ventana.

Perdido en mi pensamiento el maestro termino su discurso y comienza una llama a la lista, captando mi atención.

"Bueno niños quiero que se presente y digan su objetivo o sueños" hablo el maestro cuando comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes.

"Shino Aburame" llamó el profesor. "HAI" grito Shino levantándose de un asiento.

"Mi nombre es Shino Aburame me gusta los insectos y en el futuro un gran shinobi", dijo Shino con una voz monótona y se sienta en su asiento.

"Bien Shino-san el siguiente es Yamanaka Ino", dijo el maestro. "Hai" gritó la rubia.

"Mi nombre Yamanaka Ino y me gusta la flor ya mi sueño no lo sé tal vez abrir una floristería" dijo Ino con una voz alegre.

"Nara Shikamaru" habló el profesor sin recibir respuesta y llamó de nuevo. "Nara Shikamaru" llamó de nuevo y no recibió respuesta; "Shikamaru no vino a clase" dijo cuando iba a tachar la asistencia, cuando un niño hablo.

"Sensei Shikamaru vino es que está durmiendo", dijo un niño gordo sentado al lado de una persona durmiendo.

"Shikamaru el profesor te está llamando" dice el gordo moviendo al niño de su sueño. "Aah. ~ Ya se acabo la clase Chōji" dijo bostezando. "No el sensei te llamo para presentarla". Ok, bien, me llamo Shikamaru Nara y me gusta ver las nubes "dijo con voz perezosa y se volvió a dormir de nuevo.

"El siguiente es Akimichi Chōji", dijo el profesor. "Hai" gritó Mi nombre Akimichi Chōji, me gusta comer carne y patatas fritas odio la persona que me dice gordo y mi sueño aun no tengo uno "dijo el niño comiéndose chics y papa frito.

"Bien el siguiente es Haruno Sakura". "Hai" contestó una niña con cabello rosado. "Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y mi sueño es una gran kunoichi" dijo la niña

"Ok el siguiente es Inuzuka Kiba". "Hai" dijo un niño con un cachorro dentro de su camisa. "Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba me gusta mi perro Akamaru y quiero ser un gran ninja", dijo el chico mostrando a su mascota.

"Bien, Uchiha Sasuke" llamó el profesor. "Hai" dijo un niño con el cabello negro. "Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, me gusta mi hermano Itachi y en el futuro superarlo". Habló el joven.

"Hyūga Hinata" llamo el siguiente estudiante. "Ha... Hai" dijo una niña con nerviosismo. "MI... No ~ Nombre es Hinata Hyūga" dijo la niña timidez moviéndose de un lado a otro sin decir nada más.

Mientras que el maestro sigue llamando a los estudiante en su lista. Naruto comenzó a ver a todo sus compañeros de clases, La mayoría dentro de su clase eran hijos de los jefes de clanes, otros de la familia shinobis y el último hijo de los hijos de civiles influyentes de la aldea.

Terminando de mirar a mis compañeros de clases el profesor llama a uno de mis hermanos. "Daisuke Namikaze-Uzumaki". Nombró el profesor. "Hai" dijo mi hermano pelirrojo. "¡MI NOMBRE ES DAISUKE NAMIKAZE, ME GUSTA EL RAMEN, MI TOUSAN Y KAASAN MI HERMANO GEMELO KAZUKI Y MI SUEÑO ES SER HOKAGE!" grito emocionado mi hermano en toda la clase.

"Gran sueño Daisuke ya te puede sentar bueno el ultimo es Kazuki Namikaze-Uzumaki" llamo el profesor. "Hai" dijo mi hermano rubio. "Mi nombre el Kazuki Namikaze, me gusta el ramen y la familia, también mi sueño es ser Hokage", dijo mi Kazuki con voz meno emocionado pero con juego en los ojos.

"Bueno clases la primera es- ..." El maestro no termina la oración cuando escucha una voz suave desde el fondo de la clase. "Sensei, se olvidó de nombrar mi nombre" dijo naruto alzando la mano y lanzando una mirada fría por olvidarse de él. Toda la clase comenzó a girarse para ver a su compañero de clase y cuando vieron las niñas se sonrojaron y los niños celosos por su belleza, la clase comenzó a murmurar entre ellos preguntándose quién era el niño bonito excepto sus dos personas Daisuke y Kazuki ya Sabía quién era y simplemente lo ignoraba como no existiera.

El maestro mirando al niño y luego la lista para darse cuento que le falto un nombre. "Lo siento Naruto-san te puede presentar", dijo el profesor para presentarse.

"Bien, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, me gusta el entrenamiento y conocer algo nuevo y mi sueño es..." dijo Naruto pensando cual es su sueño. "Salir de la aldea y conocer el mundo, buscar y aprender cosas nuevas y conocer persona interesante". Dijo naruto mirando por la ventana mirando más allá de los muro de la aldea.

Toda la clase quedó impresionado, no por su sueño y si no quien era sus padres ya que la persona siempre ver al Hokage y su esposa con Daisuke, Kazuki y su nueva hija Yoko alrededor de la aldea y la clase comenzando de nuevo a susurra entre ello.

"Silencio clase, ya que todo se verá, abran su libro de historia en la página 10 sobre la fundación de Konoha", dijo el profesor a los alumnos para comenzar la lección.

Naruto viendo que su compañero de clases el libro de historia y el profesor comenzó habla sobre la fundación de la aldea, Naruto suspira ya que había escuchado el libro y algunos más en la biblioteca civil y lo memorizo por completo, así que sacar un libro de fuinjutsu y algunos papales en blanco para practicar su caligrafía esperando que llegue el fin de clase.

**(FUERA DE LA ACADEMIA)**

Naruto y sus hermanos salieron de la academia su madre kushina lo estaba esperando a fuera de la academia.

"¿Cómo fue su primer día de escuela?" Pregunte kushina con una sonrisa en su cara dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

"ABURRIDO" respondió Daisuke y Kazuki al mismo tiempo. "Bien" respondió naruto.

"No importa vamos a celebrar su primer día de escuela, ¿Qué le gustaría para cenar hoy?". Pregunto kushina a sus hijos. "RAMEN" Gritaron alegremente los gemelo y naruto se quedo callado.

"Busquemos a tu padre para venir en Ichiraku Ramen ", dijo Kushina dirigiéndose a la torre Hokage para busca Minato.

Naruto viendo a su familia alegre se escoge de hombre y los sigue hacia la torre. Naruto no estaba interesado en celebra su primer día de escuela, solo lo siguió para comer un poco y de nuevo a irse a entrenar en su Fuinjutsu y control de Chakra.


	6. Chapter 6

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

**(6 MESES DESPUÉS)**

**Academia**

Naruto está sentado en su lugar habitual, mirando por la ventana sin escuchar la conferencia del profesor, en los últimos meses de clases solo habla de historia como ¿quiénes fueron los fundadores de la villa?, ¿Quiénes son las clanes shinobi en la aldea? ¿Cómo comenzó y terminó las tres última guerra ninja? y entre cosas. Distraído mirando hacia afuero el profesor lo llamo.

"Naruto está escuchando la lección", pregunta el maestro a Naruto que estaba mirando la ventana.

"NO" dijo Naruto todavía siguiendo mirando el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

"¿Por qué motivo no estás escuchando la lección?" pregunto el maestro irritado. Pero sabía que el niño era un genio y el hijo de Hokage.

"Porque ya lo sé" respondió naruto apartando la mirada de la ventana, para mirar el profesor con una mirada tranquila en su rostro.

"Bueno, ¿Cuántos clanes hay en la aldea y específicos cuáles son sus nombres?". Pregunta el maestro mirando a Naruto.

"Hay 14 clanes en total en la aldea y esto son, clan Aburame, clan Senju, clan Uchiha, clan Hyūga, clan Nara, clan Yamanaka, clan Hatake, clan Inuzuka, clan Akimichi, clan Kurama, clan Sarutobi, clan Shimura, clan Uzumaki, y clan namikaze ". Respondió Naruto con calma y viendo que el maestro solo asiente con la cabeza y dejo de preguntar.

Naruto con un suspiro comienzo a mira a su compañero de clases, en estos últimos meses de clases pudo conocer un poco mejor a sus compañeros, sentado al frente a él, esta Shino Aburame, es un chico de piel clara, cabello similar al estilo afro pero de punta, espeso y castaño oscuro, lleva unas gafas de sol, lleva una chaqueta gris verdusca de botones, que le cubre más de media cara. Shino es un chico sombrío, muy reservado y silencioso como todos los miembros de su clan.

A lado de Shino está Hinata Hyūga tiene el pelo azul oscuro y la piel blanca, además de los ojos blancos típicos del clan Hyūga y es una persona muy tímida para hablar con la gente, lo que siempre le llamo la atención es que siempre ver a su hermano Daisuke todo el tiempo parece que tiene una obsesión amorosa y eso le dio un poco de miedo a Naruto.

Un poco más abajo se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha tiene la piel clara que tiene ojos y pelo negro lleva una sencilla camisa larga color negro con un cuello alto y el emblema Uchiha en la espalda, y un pantalón corto negro. Siempre hablando de lo maravilloso que es su hermano mayor y que en el futuro lo superan, es igual que la Hyūga tiene una gran obsesión por su hermano mayor que llega a lo enfermizo.

Al lado del Uchiha está su hermano Kazuki, en estos últimos 8 años mi hermano ha crecido y es una copia al carbón de mi padre, tiene la piel un poco bronceada, el cabello rubio y tiene los mismos ojos de mi madre color violeta, igual que mi hermano siempre habla con Sasuke o Kiba. Desde que el día que mi padre y madre comenzaron a entrenarlo él y Daisuke comenzaron a ignorarme sin ninguna razón, bueno eso ya no importa ahora.

Mirando a su derecha encuentro a Chōji Akimichi tiene el pelo castaño, marcas de remolino en las mejillas, y al igual que el resto de su clan, tiene un físico mucho más robusto que la mayoría de otros de los niños de la clase Chōji tendrá los pantalones cortos de color azul una camisa negra de manga corta sobre una camisa blanca y como siempre comiendo sus papitas frita.

Al lado de Chōji, un niño durmiendo este es Shikamaru Nara, Shikamaru lleva un cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta similar a una piña, se caracteriza principalmente por tener una expresión de pereza y la lata típica del Clan, usualmente siempre dice "problemático" o "prefiero mira a las nubes".

Un poco más abajo esta Sakura Haruno, Sakura tiene el cabello de color rosa claro y brillante, unos grandes ojos verdes y piel de un blanco níveo. Lo que se sobresale de la niña es su gran frente y siempre hablando con su amiga Ino. Al lado de Sakura está Ino Yamanaka, Ino tiene el cabello rubio largo habitualmente recogido en una cola de caballo con el flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara y tiene los ojos verdes.

Un poco más debajo de las chicas, esta Kiba Inuzuka tiene un pelo despeinado castaño, piel trigueña, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos. Él también tiene las distintas marcas de color rojo del Clan Inuzuka en sus mejillas.

A lado de Inuzuka está Daisuke su hermano, igual que su madre Kushina y un uzumaki, tiene el cabello totalmente rojo intenso con los ojos color azul brillante igual que sui padre, igual que su hermano Kazuki siempre lo ignoran sin ninguna razón.

Naruto terminando de ver a sus compañeros de clases, saca de su mochila un pequeño rollo en blanco y un pincel y con las instrucciones del libro de fuinjutsu práctica hacer rollos de almacenamientos y esperando que se termine la clase.

**(FUERA DE LA ACADEMIA)**

Terminando la clase Naruto y sus dos hermanos fueron recogidos por Kushina fuera de la academia. Naruto mira a su hermana menor Yoko de varios meses de nacimiento en los brazos de su madre.

"¿Cómo le fue la escuela mis niños?". Pregunta Kushina abrazando a los gemelos Namikaze con un solo brazo mientras que el otro sostenía a Yoko.

"Bien, Okosan pero las clases son aburrida", dijo Kazuki con voz triste y un poco irritada.

"SI, kaasan las clase son aburrida, solo habla de historia, Matemática, lectura y escritura. Ni nada de entrenamiento para volvernos Ninja fabuloso" dijo Daisuke frustrado con una mueca de disgusto.

Kushina solo asiente con la cabeza."Bueno… Vamos a casa este fin de semana van a cumplir 8 años y vamos a celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños con la familia y amigos más cercanos". Dijo Kushina a los gemelos ignorando a Naruto que estaba alrededor de ella. Kushina se mueve un poco y ver su Naruto delante de ella con la cara aburrida.

"Naruto tiene que asistir al cumpleaños de tus hermanos". Kushina le dice a su hijo con voz seria mirando los ojos rojos de Naruto. "Los últimos tres cumpleaños de tus hermanos no han asistido a ninguno de ellos y este año asistirá". Dijo Kushina apartado la mirada de su hijo y le serio a su hija que estaba en sus brazos.

' _Enserio madre… cumplo en el mismo día que de mi hermano, tu y mi padre siempre se equivoca en mi fecha de mi cumpleaños, un mes antes o un mes después pero nunca en mi verdadera fecha'_ Naruto mirando con una fría mirada a su madre que lo estaba ignorando.

"OK, asistiré". Dijo naruto a su madre, cuando comienza a caminar hacia la finca Namikaze. Kushina ver a su hijo alejarse y se escoge de hombro y lo sigue hacia la Mansión Namikaze.

**(MANSIÓN NAMIKAZE FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑO)**

En la fiesta de cumpleaños, la mansión estaba llena de personas de diferentes clanes y civiles hablando entre ellos. En un rincón alegado se encuentra Naruto apoyándose en la pared viendo gente habla entre sí, la mayoría de los invitados son jefes de clanes y sus hijos, algunos amigos de sus padres y amigos de sus hermanos como Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, Chōji y un poco a lo lejos, Hinata mirando a Daisuke moviéndose de un lado a otro tímidamente.

"Esto es aburrido". Pensó Naruto bebiendo un poco de jugo de Naranja

Naruto suspirando en voz baja, comienzo a ver a su padre hablando con Jiraiya y algunos jefes de los clanes shinobi y su madres está hablando con sus amigas con Yoko en sus brazos, esperando que acabe la fiesta de cumpleaños para irse a la cama y dormir toda la noche con tranquilidad.

La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún problemas y muchos los invitados comienza a entregar los regalo a los gemelos Namikaze. Los gemelos con una inocente sonrisa recibieron los regalos de los invitados cuando todo terminaron de entregar sus regalos Jiraiya hablo en voz alta que llamo la atención de toda las personas de la Habitación e incluso de Naruto.

"Escuchen todos, como regalo de cumpleaños de los gemelos les hare firma el contrato de invocación de los sapos", dijo Jiraiya cuando muerde el dedo y vendió algo de sangre y hace varios signos de manos y presiona en el piso.

"**¡Kuchiyose**** no Jutsu!"** grito Jiraiya cuando presiona el piso y una pequeña explosión de humo aparece un sapo que tiene un tamaño de una persona, además de su color de piel es de color naranja, y tiene unas líneas de color azul por todo su cuerpo y tiene un pergamino en su boca.

El Sennin Recogiendo el pergamino del sapo comienza a caminar hasta los gemelos con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

"Bueno Daisuke y Kazuki este pergamino es el contrato de los sapos solo necesita que los firmes son sangre y serán convocadores de los grandes sapos del monte Myōboku", dijo Jiraiya abriendo el pergamino para que los gemelos inscribieran sus nombres en el pergamino. Los hermanos felices mordieron sus dedos para que salga algo de sangre y firman el contracto de los sapos.

"LISTO" Dijeron los hermanos viendo sus nombres en el pergamino. Jiraiya solo asiente con la cabeza y recoger el pergamino en el piso y le dice que necesita entrenar mas para que invoquen los sapos.

Minato viendo que sus hijos terminaron de firmar el contracto dar un paso al frente y comienza llama la atención de los invitados, Minato aclarar su garganta y habla en voz alta.

"Atención a todo, hoy en su octavo cumpleaños nombrare a los herederos de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, para que lideren y mantenga el linaje de ambas familias". Minato dijo llamado los gemelos para que paren en frente a él.

Naruto viendo desde el fondo del salón como su padre va nombrado a sus hermanos herederos sin ninguna consulta previa estaba algo enojado, pero sabía que algo como esto iba ocurrir algún día. Suspirando y aliviado desde su interior ya que esta es una oportunidad de Salir de la familia de una forma legal y sin consecuencia, haciendo dos clones de sombra uno se dirige a su habitación para busca su pertenencia y el otro hacia la biblioteca buscando cualquier cosa útil como Jutsu o fuinjutsu, esperando el anuncio de su padre para entrar en escena eh irse de la casa.

"Daisuke Namikaze- Uzumaki, como Yondaime Hokage te nombrará como el próximo heredero y futuro jefe del clan Uzumaki, acepta el veredicto hijo", dijo Minato con una sonrisa en su boca a su hijo.

"HAI" Daisuke grito inclinando la cabeza con aceptación.

"Bien" dijo Minato y se dirige a su otro hijo. "Kazuki Namikaze –Uzumaki, yo como el Yondaime Hokage te nombro heredero y próximo jefe de jefe del clan Namikaze" dijo minato a su otro hijo

"Acepto, padre" dijo Kazuki inclinando la cabeza.

La persona comienza a felicitar a Daisuke, Kazuki y sus padres Minato y Kushina. Naruto solo niega con la cabeza y unos momentos después aparecen los clones de sombra de Naruto y dar dos pergamino de almacenamiento y desaparece segundos después. Naruto viendo los dos rollos en sus manos los guarda dentro de su túnica y comienza a caminar hacia el centro del salón. Naruto se puso una túnica blanca y limpia, Su largo cabello negro, junto con su flequillo, fue recogido y atado en una cola de caballo con una fina y larga cuerda de lana. Llevaba un cinturón de seda dorada alrededor de su cintura y sostenía un abanico plegable blanco. Parecía tranquilo y guapo.

Llegando al frente de sus padres y hermanos comienza hablando llamando a la atención del público.

"Padre, hoy comete un error al nombrar a mis hermanos herederos sin consultar a los tres antes que anuncian" dijo Naruto con voz suave mirando a un Minato Y Kushina confundidos. Sus hermanos solo miraron a Naruto en silencio.

"¿Por qué lo dice naruto ya que tu hermano hijo los hijos mayores y es más lógico heredar los clanes?" Pregunto Minato a Naruto. Minato solo miro a sus padres por un momento y niega con la cabeza.

"Ahí es donde nace el problema yo nací el mismo día, nací hoy, hace 8 años atrás y además soy el mayor por varios minutos de los tres. En los últimos 4 años siempre son en mi hermanos, siempre le daré todo lo que quieren, mientras que yo solo sigo siendo ignorado por ustedes en mi propia casa y familia". Naruto miro a Minato y a sus hermanos. Luego miró a su madre que lo estaba mirando confundido. "Y tú y madre me ignoraste a su favor por mis hermanos, no sabes nada de mí, ni si quisiera recuerda el cumpleaños de tu propia hijo que nació el mismo día". Naruto estaba furioso por sus padres y hermanos por ignorarlo por cuatro años. Lo único que lo distrajo fue su enteramiento y su promesa de hacerse fuerte que le hizo al viejo Kage.

"Cuando nombraste a Daisuke y Kazuki como herederos del clan hace un par de minutos, pasaste por alto que ¿cuándo hay más de un heredero este tiene que hacer un duelo para ver si es digno para liderar el clan?... la ley dictada si uno de los herederos es incapaz de liderar el clan o no es recomendable en el puesto este será exiliado del clan por su incapacidad". Naruto determinado hablando sin prestarle atención a su alrededor que no sea un padre. Había leído los libros de leyes de Konoha en sus tiempo libre.

"Ya que me viste que soy incapaz de ejercer el cargo y no hubo un duelo para quien ejercer el cargo del Clan. Eso no deja que no soy un miembro de la familia Namikaze y Uzumaki y por derecho estoy absuelto con todos los lazos de ambas familia… Esto me convierte en un civil sin apellido y a mi libre albedrío sin restricciones por usted o la aldea así que me iré de la casa para vivir por mi cuenta". Naruto no dejo hablar a Minato y Kushina y se inclino un poco. "Así que adiós Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-sama "Naruto se recompuso y dio media vuelta y salió de la Mansión dejando un silencio mortal en la habitación.

Todo en la sala estaba en silencio mortal sin entender lo que acaba de pasar, cuando Kushina hablo.

"Minato qué... ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué se fue nuestro hijo? Kushina Tenia lágrimas en los ojos mirando como su hijo sale de la casa sin mirar hacia atrás.

"No... No sé kushina-chan… yo no lo sé", dijo Minato sin entender nada.

Mientras que kushina y minato está discutiendo lo que acaba de pasar los gemelos solo mira con desdén a su hermano sin importarle mucho su bienestar.

"La fiesta se acabo… Disculpen por la repentina escena". Minato con ayuda de su maestro despidió a los invitados. Los invitados sale de la casa con susurros, Pero Minato lo ignoro.

"Minato-kun traer a mi hijo de vuelta, no sabemos dónde irá ve a buscarlo". Dijo kushina exigiendo a su esposo para que traiga de vuelta a su hijo. Minato miró a su esposa por algunos segundos y niega con la cabeza.

"No podemos literalmente exiliamos a nuestro hijo frente a los invitados y jefes de clanes de todo Konoha sin darnos cuenta y la única manera que regrese, es que venga a nosotros y no creo regrese pronto" dijo minato mirando el techo con la mano en su cabeza sin nada que poder hacer. Kushina mira a su esposa con rabia pero también con culpa. Naruto tenía razón era una mala madre que no pudo recordar el cumpleaños de su hijo.

"AAHH". Grita Yoko mientras lagrimas salía de sus ojos. Kushina calmo a su hija y subió las escalera para pensar y tranquilizar a su hija. Los hermanos Namikaze solo se escogen de hombro y sube a sus habitaciones. Minato solo mira con culpa y tristeza a su esposa e hijos. Toma una botella de vino y entra a su oficina para deber y pensar lo que hizo mal.

**(LLAMADAS DE KONOHA)**

Naruto saliendo de la mansión namikaze comienza a buscar un lugar para quedarse en la noche y Salir de la aldea mañana, poco después encuentra una posada y entra a la recepción para buscar una habitación.

"Buenas noches, en que puedo servir jovencito", la recepcionista a naruto.

"Tiene habitaciones disponibles" pregunto naruto. "Sí" dijo la joven. "Quiero una habitación por una sola noche", dijo naruto. "Son 350 Ryō por noche" dijo la recepcionista, naruto escuchando el precio busca algo de dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entrega a la joven.

"Aquí tiene la llave de la habitación es el 207 del segundo piso que pase una buena noche", dijo la recepcionista entregadores las llave a naruto.

Naruto recoge y sube en la escalera al segundo piso buscando su habitación, llegando a la puerta del cuarto inserta la llave y abre la llave y entra a la habitación, estando adentro Naruto busca en su túnica los dos pergamino que le llegan los clones y Lo desenrolla y comienza a mirar lo que hay dentro del rollo.

El primer rollo está en sus pertenencias, ropas, equipo de entrenamiento, su ahorro, libros, los Jutsu que le dio Hiruzen y rollos de copia y almacenamiento; el segundo pergamino traído desde la biblioteca hay 5 libros de fuinjutsu desde el segundo nivel hasta el sexto, también un rollo de copia en donde se copió varios Jutsu, abriendo el rollo de los Jutsu, ve tres Jutsu tipo Suiton, dos tipo Raiton, cuatro de Katon, dos de Doton y tres Fūton, Naruto suspirando envuelve el pergamino y guarda todo de nuevo en el rollo de almacenamiento, excepto el nivel 2 de fuinjutsu y comienza a leerlo, una hora más tarde sintiéndose enlazado de leer guarda el libro se acuesta en la cama para pensar que va desde mañana ante irse de la aldea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Primer asesinato-Clan Namikaze.**

**(Al día siguiente)**

Saliendo de la posada, Naruto comienza a caminar por la calle de la aldea en busca de suministro para su vieja al exterior, percatándose de la mirada de los aldeanos sabiendo de que él era el hijo del cuarto Hokage y que fue "exiliado" del clan anoche en la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hermanos, Naruto viendo esto comienza a acelerar sus pasos hacia el centro de la aldea para comprar su suministro eh irse de la aldea.

Llegando en una tienda Ninja, entrando siendo recibido por un hombre robusto en el mostrador.

"Bienvenido a la tienda, en que puedo servirle joven" dijo el hombre cuando Naruto entró en la tienda.

Naruto mirando al hombre comienza a mirar alrededor de la tienda ver diferente Kunai, Katana, Shuriken, Dagas, Ropas ninja y entre otro.

"Me puede dar dos docena de Kunai, cuatro docena de shuriken, dos muda de ropa de color negro que sea lo suficiente resistente para la lucha y el cambio de clima y también si tiene un mapa completo de todas las naciones elementales" Dijo naruto con una voz tranquila al hombre.

"Espera un momento" dijo el hombre que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de él. Momento después del hombre regresa con dos pequeñas mochilas y un rollo. "Aquí tiene muchacho, en esta dos mochila esta los Kunais y Shuriken y en este rollo un mapa del continente", dijo el hombre entregando los objetos. "Ven conmigo te lleva en la sección de ropa para que busque tu talla", dijo el hombre en cuestión un naruto a la sección de ropa.

"Esta es la mejor ropa que tenemos en la tienda y las resistencias que tenemos por el momento" dijo el hombre a naruto mostrándole algunas camisas y pantalones de color negro de su talla. "Lo llevo, cuanto es por todo", dijo naruto recogiendo la ropa. "Por todo es 54.897 Ryō" dijo el hombre, Naruto buscando el dinero que había ahorrado en los últimos tres años, de un total de 249.800 Ryō ahorrado, pagando todo lo que había comprado pone la dos pequeña mochila en su cinturón de seda y guarda el resto en un rollo de almacenamiento, caminando un poco más llega al mercado y la compra de alimentos para su viaje, siendo su última vez en la aldea comienza a caminar alrededor de la aldea visitando todos los lugares turísticos que la villa tiene que ofrecer, como las agua termales, la piedra de los caído,

Viendo todo lo que tenía que ver comienza a caminar hacia la puerta norte de la aldea, llegando a la puerta norte que mide uno a 4 metros de alto y tres de anchos, fue detenido por los dos guardianes que vigilan la entrada de la ladea.

"Detente" dijo uno de los guardias ante salir de la aldea. "Niño, ¿por qué quiere salir de la aldea? Pregunte el otro guardia.

"Eso no es tu problema, solo quiero salir de la aldea nada más y además soy un civil no un ninja puedo salir y entrar sin restricciones, así con su permiso me voy", dijo naruto con tranquilidad alejándose de la guardia y caminando hacia adelante.

Saliendo de la aldea, Naruto comienza buscando el mapa que compró para dirigirse a su próximo destino que es la capital del fuego que está a tres días de distancia y comienza rápidamente sus pasos entre los árboles ante la caiga de la noche.

**(UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS)**

Naruto lleva algunas horas corriendo, se detiene mira a hacia el cielo viendo que en unos minutos el sol se oculta y comienza a buscar un lugar para acampar para pasar la noche segura en el bosque, algunos minutos después naruto encuentra una pequeña cueva y se refugia en el, busca alguna rama alrededor de la cuerda y hace una fogata y busca en su mochila unas tiras de carne seca y alguna fruta para comer.

Terminando de comer, revisa que Jutsu saco en la biblioteca ya que no lo vio muy bien en la posada el primer Jutsu es un Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Elemento tierra, técnica de escondrijo bajo tierra), Rango: C. Tipo: Soporte. Ninjutsu de elemento tierra, el cual mediante chakra el usuario se oculta rápidamente debajo de la tierra sin dejar rastro de su ubicación. Es una técnica diseñada para emboscadas y ocultamiento. Esta técnica se puede combinar con otras, como el **Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu**. No pueden dominar todos los ninjas, solo los ninjas que tengan como elemento el tipo tierra. No se requiere un gasto excesivo de chakra, pero si una gran velocidad. No utiliza sellos.

El otro Jutsu también es Doton, **Doton: Doryū Datsu (Elemento Tierra: Cañón de Dragón de Tierra)**, Rango: B. Tipo: Ofensiva, corto o medio alcance Este Jutsu corresponde a utilizar la tierra alrededor se crea un cañón en forma de cabeza de Dragón, la cual al abrir la boca saldrán un montón de Bolas de Lodos que impactar contra el enemigo a una súper velocidad causándole mucho daño.

Los siguientes jutsus son tipo Katon, el primero es **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)**. Rango: C. Tipo: Ofensivo, cortó alcance. Ninjutsu de elemento fuego, en este se moldea chakra y concentrado en el pecho pasándolo lentamente hasta la boca donde se mantiene y suelta en forma de aliento el cual se transforma en fuego, este al avanzar va creciendo y expandiéndose hasta tomar la forma de una gran bola de fuego que arrasa todo lo que se encuentra en su camino. El tamaño de la bola de fuego depende de cuánto chakra se moldea y se lanza desde la boca. El segundo es **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (elemento fuego: poderoso dragón de fuego)**, Rango: B. Tipo: Ofensivo y soporte; corto, medio o largo alcance. Ninjutsu de elemento fuego para crea un dragón fuego. Esta técnica gasta gran cantidad de chakra. El otro es **Katon: Haisekishō (Elemento fuego: gran nube de cenizas llameantes)**. Ninjutsu que consiste en chakra acumular en la garganta y expulsar cenizas hasta el momento de hacerlas explotar. Rango: B. Tipo: Ofensivo, medio alcance. Y el último **es Katon: Hōusenka no Jutsu (elemento fuego, llamas del Fénix)**. Ninjutsu de elemento fuego, en el cual se concentra chakra en el pecho y se divide en varias secciones soltando cada una de estas por la boca de forma consecutiva transformándolas en fuego a medida que salen, estos grupos de pequeñas bolas de fuego son dispersadas en diferentes direcciones contra el enemigo, haciendo de esta forma difícil el esquivo de la técnica. Es una técnica de ataque a larga distancia y de un área grande de incidencia de la misma; según el objetivo, la separación de las bolas de fuego puede hacerse mayor o menor. Rango: C. Tipo: Ofensivo, corta distancia.

Los siguientes Jutsu es tipo Suiton solo había dos Jutsu y comenzó a ver el primer Jutsu **Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu (elemento agua: Prisión de Agua),** Este Ninjutsu consiste en atrapar a su oponente dentro de una esfera hecha de una gran cantidad de agua , la cual deja inmóvil a su oponente debido a la pesadez del material. La única desventaja de este Jutsu es que para mantener la estabilidad de la cárcel, el usuario debe mantener la mano dentro de ella. Rango: C. Tipo: Defensivo y corto alcance. El último Jutsu es **Suiton: Suidanha (Elemento Agua: Ola Decapitadora de Agua**), es un Jutsu que acumula chakra en su interior y lo transforma en agua para liberar un poderoso chorro de agua con gran presión que es capaz de perforar objetos y todo lo que se encuentra a su alcance. Cuando naruto está revisando los Jutsu escucha un ruido afuera de la cueva y habla con voz tranquila.

"¿Quién sea que esté allí, muéstrese de inmediato? Dijo naruto mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva; Momento después aparece dos Anbu.

"Naruto tiene que venir con nosotros" dijo uno de los Anbu. "¿Por qué?" pregunto naruto.

"Porque fue una orden de nuestro líder" .dijo el Anbu.

"¿Quién es el líder?" pregunto naruto, pero los Anbus se quedaron callados.

Mientras estaba sentado con los ojos entrecerrados en el piso, Naruto se levanta con gran velocidad y hace varios sellos de manos acercándose a los dos desconocido Naruto lanza un golpe feroz hacia los estómagos de los Anbu que tenía la guardia baja, enviándolo a los dos hacia fuera de la cueva.

Ambos eran Ninja de élites. Aunque su nivel era bastante alto, Se confiaron demasiado frente a Naruto pensando que era una misión fácil.

Limpiando el polvo de su ropa, Naruto salió de la cuerda lentamente. Ante de golpe a los Anbu podría tener un sello de parálisis a los Anbu para que no pueda levantarse de nuevo. Fuera de la cueva, está los dos Anbu tendido en el suelo, sosteniendo sus estómagos dolorosamente y mirando a un naruto con ojos llenos de miedo.

"¡Imposible, esto no es posible! En los informes que dicen que estaba en el nivel 1 en fuinjutsu, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar al nivel 2 en tan solo un día?". Dijo uno de los Anbu sin recibir una respuesta.

"Intrépidos inútiles, ¡Como te atreves a ordenarme o incluso secuéstrame! Ahora dime ¿Quién te pide que hiciera esto?"

Naruto miró a uno de los Anbu con una mirada feroz con sus ojos rojos sangre. No era tonto, sabía que estas personas no se atreverían a tocarlo dentro de la aldea y hay alguien en la aldea que lo quiere de vuelta. Sera su padre, su madre o alguien más. Los dos Anbu se quedarán callados sin decir nada.

"Como no quiere decirme nada, nunca más tendremos otra oportunidad".

Naruto dio un paso adelante sacó un kunai en su bolsillo ninja y golpeo en el cráneo de uno de los Anbus con un poderoso golpe. Su cráneo explotó, enviando sangre y pedazos de su celebro por todo el lugar.

"No hago segunda oportunidades"

Naruto hablo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en su mente estaba gritando con horror por mata a una persona por primera vez, pero en el exterior tiene el rostro indiferente como si no le importaba.

El otro Anbu podría sentir la muerte rodeándola, El era una persona valiente que había luchado en decena de peleas saliendo victorioso, pero hoy no es el caso estaba paralizado en el suelo sin moverse y su rostro debajo de la máscara estaba pálido y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

"Ahora es tu turno. Dime ¿Quién te pidió que hiciera esto?". Naruto se dio la vuelta y le pidió el último Anbu.

El Anbu se quedó callado.

"¿Todavía no quieres hablar? ¡Bueno! Tengo la seguridad, no dejare que muera fácilmente. Hace un tiempo comencé a leer sobre fisiología humana y medicina ninja y conozco un método de matar donde no hay morirá completamente antes de tu corazón deje de latir;- Corta tus manos y tus piernas, corta la nariz y extraeré tu hígado y riñón, luego; deja ver lo que hay en tu propio cuerpo. Sólo entonces remueve tu corazón. Si tiene una voluntad fuerte, es posible que puedas ver tu propio corazón latir". Naruto ilustró en detalle.

"Está bien, hablaré" Debajo de la máscara el Anbu tiene su cara cubierta de sudor, ¡No puede soportarlo! En sus ojos, Naruto era un demonio sediento de sangre.

"Sé rápido, mi paciencia tiene un límite". Dijo Naruto con calma.

"Nos envió Danzo-sama, nos pidió que la trayectoria de vuelta a la aldea por cualquier medio". Dijo el Anbu. Los dos Anbus le comendaron de traer de vuelta al hijo de Minato para que se una en sus filas.

"Danzo... Danzo Shimura"

El nombre era familiar en la mente de Naruto. Danzo Shimura era uno de los consejeros de Konoha y un veterano guerra con tres guerras shinobi en su espalda, ya la par de su abuelo Hiruzen. Sabía muy poco del viejo hombre aparte de las historias que le contaba el viejo Kage.

"¿Por qué quiere verme?". Naruto exigió.

"Por el simple hecho de que eres un Namikaze y un Uzumaki y eres un gran activo para la aldea ya que por tus venas corre sangre de dos grandes clanes reales; experto en sellado. Habilidades para suprimir una bestia de cola por parte del clan Uzumaki" Dijo el Anbu a Naruto todo lo que sabía.

'Eso es todo' Naruto tenía una sonrisa sombría en su rostro. La familia Uzumaki es experta en fuinjutsu y la Namikaze en Ninjutsu. Este Danzo era un tipo de astuto ya que no era parte de ambas familias me quiere a su lado ya que un futuro si mis hermanos pierde el control de chakra del Kyūbi me utilizará para detenerlo o como recipiente sustituto en caso de emergencia en caso que sus hermanos mueran repentinamente y asi tener un arma viviente entre sus manos.

"Ya te dije todo lo que se. Por favor perdona mi vida, haré todo lo que me diga". El Anbu dijo un naruto suplicando por su vida.

"No necesito a alguien como tú" Naruto deslizó el kunai por el cuello brotando una gran cantidad de sangre hacia fuera de regándolo por todo el lugar.

Naruto terminando de asesinar a los dos Anbu comienza a tambalearse hacia la entrada de la cuerda con el rostro pálido y se apoya en la corte de la cueva y comienza un vómito en el suelo por su primer asesinato. Le temblaba las manos y los pies un olor a sangre impregno el lugar. Naruto respira hondo para calma los niervos y no mirar los cadáveres en el suelo.

Varios minutos después Naruto comienza a calmarse, se limpia la boca y entra a la cueva para recoger sus cosas para irse del lugar rápidamente antes de que venga más Anbu, entra en la cueva recoge sus pertenencias y antes de irse del lugar comienza a buscar algo útil en los cadáveres de los dos Anbu, Naruto encontró shuriken, Kunais, cuchilla pequeña y varias patillas de soldado, terminando de busca en los cadáveres Naruto sale del lugar a toda prisa sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

Naruto hace un sello unos pocos clones de sombra aparecieron. Naruto le dio la orden en sepárese en diferentes direcciones en caso que alguien lo retraen no lo encontrara. Sabía que sus padres enviarla a sus hombres para traerlo de vuelta a la aldea a la fuerza.

**(TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS)**

Naruto mirando los grandes muros que rodea la capital. Dentro de la ciudad bulliciosa, las calles estaban llenas de gente y el ruido que habían escuchado en todas las partes. A ambos lados de las calles había edificios imponentes y había muchos restaurantes y posadas entre ellos. Buscando un lugar para descansar por agitado viaje, ya que llegó a la capital sin tomar un descanso o dormir en caso que Danzo enviará más de gente.

Llegando en el centro de la ciudad entró en una de tantas posadas para descansar, al entrar a la posada fue recibida por una hermosa mujer en el mostrado.

"¿Qué desea joven? Dijo la hermosa mujer

"Una habitación por una noche y algo de comida, ya que no has comido en los últimos tres días", dijo Naruto con calma.

"Aquí está la llave habitación 210 y su comida será enviada a su cuarto en un par de minutos", dijo la hermosa joven entregando una llave a naruto.

"Gracias" dijo Naruto subiendo a la escalera hacia su habitación.

Entrando en su habitación naruto se desviste de su ropa sucia que emprendía un olor desagradable a sangre, entrando en el baño comienza a limpiarse con agua caliente y pensando lo que pasó hace dos noches atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro cansado. Naruto se quedo en el baño por varios minutos y sale del baño usando solo la Toalla. El joven busca en sus pertenecía por varios segundos y comienza a vestirse con la ropa que compro en la aldea antes de salir de la villa de Konoha.

A termina de vestirse Naruto busca en su mochila uno de tantos libros que tiene, el libro era sobre la historia del clan Namikaze una de las copias que tenía su padre Minato. Su principal misión era en los antiguos asentamientos del Clan Namikaze que estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de la capital. Según el libro de historia el clan Namikaze dejó de existir al final de la segunda guerra ninja por una coalición por Kumo e Iwa, como lo hicieron con el clan Uzumaki al principio de la misma guerra que contaron con la ayuda de Kiri en ella, según su padre el último jefe del clan era su abuela Kurumi Namikaze que estaba a la par con Mito Senju la esposa del primero, pero aparte de eso no dijo mucho como su personalidad, su Ninjutsu o su habilidad en Kenjutsu no dijo nada su abuela.

Naruto revisando el libro de historia escucho que alguien toco la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Qué desea? ". Pregunto naruto sin levantarse de la cama

"Joven maestro le traigo su comida". Contestó una voz joven de otro lado de la puerta.

"Ok, ya le abro". Naruto dijo abriendo la puerta, siendo recibido por otra joven que tiene sus brazos una bandeja que tiene dos cuencos de madera uno tiene arroz blanco y el otro sopa de miso y un vaso de jugo, recogiendo la bandeja le dar la gracias y le dar una pequeña propina.

Naruto comenzó a comer como un animal ya que lo ultimo tres días no descanso ni para comer o dormir. Terminando de comer Naruto se acostó en la cama como un muerto y se quedo dormido por todo el día, ya que su cuerpo estaba totalmente cansad.

**(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)**

Naruto se despierta por los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, El joven Naruto se levanta de la cama. Se ducha por un breve momento y se viste con su túnica blanca lavanda y ata su largo cabello con una fina cuerda de lana, saliendo de la habitación baja las escaleras y llega al mostrado siendo atendido por la misma joven.

"¿Cuánto por la estadía y la comida de anoche? Pregunté naruto con voz tranquila.

"La estadía por una sola noche es de 500 Ryo y por la comida 250 Ryo, por un total de 750 Ryo" dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aquí tiene 1000 Ryo te puede queda con el cambio", dijo Naruto entregando un billete 1000 Ryo.

"Gracias, joven maestro que pase un buen día", dijo la joven inclinándose un poco.

"Igualmente" dijo Naruto con una suave sonrisa sale de la posada con tranquilidad.

Saliendo de la posada hacia la bulliciosa ciudad por hora de la mañana, Naruto busca algo de provisiones para su viaje hacia los aposentos del Clan Namikaze, Naruto recorrió el mercado de víveres gastado casi todo su dinero en comida y equipo u herramientas. Horas más tarde Naruto ya listo con todo su equipo de combate y provisiones por un mes. Ahora se dirige hacia el occidente fuera de la capital del fuego. Según el libro las edificaciones del Clan Namikaze están a pocas horas de la capital, escondido por una espesa selva que rodear los aposentos.

Naruto corriendo entre los árboles por unas 4 horas sin detenerse, encuentra algunos indicios de casas de madera derribada y algunos edificios deteriorados por la edad; Naruto ya sabía que había llegado a donde vivía el Clan Namikaze.

Naruto comienza a inspeccionar a los alrededores, viendo la pequeña villa llena de casa de madera, algunas quemada y otras deteriorando por la humedad del bosque y los edificios en ruinas, sin perder el tiempo llega hacia el centro de la villa y encuentra la casa principal que tiene el emblema del clan Namikaze en su puerta principal. Moviendo la puerta hacia delante haciendo un chirrido molesto que hace eco por toda la casa, entrando a la casa comienza a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo útil.

Revisando las habitaciones sin tener éxito en su búsqueda ya que encontramos las habitaciones vacías, Naruto se dirige a la oficina y la biblioteca, llegando a la oficina se encuentra con un escritorio sencillo en la mitad de la sala con una ventana francesa en el fondo de la Habitación que está iluminado todo el salón y en las paredes algunas pinturas o fotos cubiertas en polvo.

Suspirando un poco Naruto camina hacia el escritorio en busca de algo que le ayude a ser más fuerte, pero para su decepción no encuentra nada en los gabinetes del escritorio. Frustrado Naruto camina hacia los cuadros y le quita el polvo para ver la imagen, en total había 5 imágenes de diferentes mujeres.

La primera foto muestra el rostro de una mujer joven que tiene cabello rubio, y sus ojos son fríamente azules. Ella tiene un rostro parecido a una fiera, que se ve enfermo con su pálida. Un poco más abajo hay una placa que muestra su nombre.

"Tanya Namikaze, primera matriarca del clan Namikaze" Dijo naruto en voz baja. En el libro de historia de su padre no se hablaba de ella en lo absoluto era la primera ver que Naruto ver la Fundadora y primera matriarca del clan Namikaze.

Naruto niega con la cabeza y ver la segunda foto. En la imagen muestra a otra mujer que tiene el cabello y los ojos rosados, Su cabello es muy largo y su flequillo le cubre toda la frente y tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

'Yuno_ Namikaze, segunda matriarca del clan Namikaze, no se parece en nada en la primera imagen'. Pensó Naruto mirando la foto de la segunda Matriarcas._

La tercera imagen es otra mujer, ella tiene el cabello rosa corto, ojos de color rojo sangre y la piel pálida, su rostro no muestra ninguna emoción.

'_Kaede__ Namikaze, Tercera matriarca del clan Namikaze. Viendo que todas son mujeres me hace pensar que el Clan fue gobernado por mujeres, sin tener ninguna relación con la primera matriarca__'_' Dedujo Naruto ya que los libros de historia no hablan sobre ellas en lo mas mínimos.

La cuarta imagen es una mujer con cabello castaño que mantiene dos coletas trenzadas sobre sus hombros, ella también tiene ojos marrones y una pequeña sonrisa.

_'Minatsuki Namikaze, cuarta matriarca del clan Namikaze'. Naruto mueve su cabeza y mirar la última foto._

La última imagen es una versión femenina de naruto tiene la piel blanca como la nieve y su cabello es de color negro, el cual siempre lleva atado en dos coletas y sus ojos con un intenso color rojo. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

"Así que es esta mi abuela, ¿Por qué padre no hablo de estas mujeres? ¿Hubo algún problema que no quiere hablar?" Naruto dijo lo mismo, buscando una respuesta.

**"Eso es porque nos tenía miedo"** respondió una voz desconocida.

Naruto se congeló por un momento ante de mirar de donde provenía la voz. Mirando hacia el escritorio y encontró una hermosa mujer con traje negro que resaltaba su curva, un hermoso cabello negro largo recogido por dos coletas. Sus ojos de color rojo y su flequillo que cubre su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Tu... Tú que eres?". Naruto pregunto con calma.

"**Yo**...** Soy la que está en esa foto". **Dijo la mujer señalando la última imagen como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"De eso me di de cuenta y es por eso que te pregunto ¿qué eres? Ya que mi abuela murió hace más tres décadas". Dijo Naruto teniendo la guardia alta en caso de un ataque.

**"Abuela eh, así que eres hijo Minato-kun, para responder a tu pregunta soy Kurumi Namikaze, soy un fragmento de mi propia alma en caso que mi hijo viniera a buscar su legado"** Dijo Kurumi presentando un naruto. Pero naruto parecía indiferente hacia Kurumi.

**"¿No pareces sorprendido?". **Pregunta Kurumi con una sonrisa alegra en sus labios.

"No, no estoy sorprendido si alguna vez visita Konoha lo entenderá de inmediato o sino déjame explicar lo que hay allí. Konoha está lleno de fenómenos, gente con ojos mágicos (Clan Uchiha y Hyūga), Clanes que utiliza insectos u otros animales, personas que tiene un demonio en su exterior, incluso tu hijo que es capaz de matar a cientos de Ninja de Iwagakure en unos segundos y verte a ti podría ser en forma de alma no me sorprende en lo mas mínimo". Contestó Naruto con tranquilidad.

"Hablando de legado, ¿Puede decirme sobre estas mujeres que son matriarcas del Clan Namikaze y porque mi padre le tiene miedo hablo de ellas?" Pregunto naruto señalando los cuadros en el muro. Y buscando una repuesta que su padre no hablo de ellas, incluso de su abuela.

**"Como ya te diste cuenta, nuestro clan fue gobernado por mujeres y porque Minato-kun nos tiene es porque todas las mujeres del clan son adictas a la violencia, asesinar, destruir, destripar y entre muchas cosas. Éramos maniacas de la guerra, disfrutamos el olor a sangre de nuestra espada cuando atravesamos el corazón de nuestros enemigos, nos excitaba cuando el enemigo gritaba de dolor cuando no tenía esperanza y nos rogaban que los asesinaran de inmediato, así como los gritos de soldado enemigos afectados de ingresar a nuestro territorio sin esperanza". **Dice Kurumi con voz excitada mientras miraba el cielo por la ventana.

"**Mi corazón se acelera mucho cuando un Ninja novato a cuchilla una y otra vez el cuerpo muerto lleno de sangre… es un placer irresistible; Amamos aplastar todo lo relacionado con los Ninja Kumo y Suna ". **Dijo kurumi con una enorme sonrisa que muestra sus dientes blancos como la perla.

Naruto se asusto un poco y se alejo de su abuela que sonría como una loca completa.

"**Perdón**** por salirme del tema, Aun no me ha dicho tu nombre, me lo puedo decir",** dijo Kurumi calmándose y mirando su nieto e hijo de su hijo Minato.

"Mi nombre era Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, ahora que salir del clan solo Naruto" contesto Naruto inclinándose un poco

**"Uzumaki, así que mi hijo se casó con una Uzumaki bien por él, me dijiste que te hablara de estas mujeres"** Pregunté kurumi señalando los cuadros y naruto asintió.

**"El Clan Namikaze no es un Clan Familiar cuando se formó, si no es un grupo de persona sin nombre",** dijo Kurumi y viendo la cara confundida que tiene Naruto. Kurumi mirar la foto de la primera matriarca y comenzar hablar de nuevo.

**"La primera matriarca del clan Namikaze era Tanya, Tanya era una huérfana sin apellido que vivía en las calles de la capital del fuego hace mucho años atrás, antes de comenzarla la guerra entre los Clanes shinobi en el país del Fuego. Tanya sobrevivió comiendo en la basura o robando a los mercaderes a la edad de 9 años era una gran estrategia en el arte de la guerra, a los 12 aprendió el arte de Ninjutsu pero no hay registro de quien le enseñó en lo absoluto". **Kurumi mirar a su nieto y sigue hablando calmadamente. Naruto se quedo callado escuchando la historia de la primera

"**Un año más tarde Tanya busco personas como ella en las calles de la capital; sin familia, ni techo en donde vivir, solo le propuso que unieran a ella a cambio de su lealtad y ella le daría un método para hacerse más fuerte y un lugar a donde pertenecer; Fueron unas 80 personas que se unieron a ella 50 niños o jóvenes y 30 niñas y así formaron un grupo de mercenario muy poderoso que rivalizaba a un Clan Shinobi de nivel medio esa época". **Kurumi solo continúo hablando sin mirar su Nieto.

"**En unos años después, cuando tanya tenía 19, el país del fuego fue invadido por el país del viento y viendo que el país está siendo superando en la guerra. El mismo Daimyo del fuego busco ayuda a los clanes guerreros de su nación pero ellos se negaron a ayudarlo y en su desesperación buscó ayuda de la primera, Tanya sin perder la oportunidad acepta la oferta, ella y sus seguidores entran en el campo de batalla asesinando a cualquier enemigo que pase en sus vistas, el Daimyo viendo que era una buena estrategia le dio todo el mando de su ejército". **Mientras escuchaba a su abuela Naruto estaba muy confundido. En los libros de historia nunca hablaron de una guerra ante el comenzó de Konoha. Pero solo se quedo callado y siguió escuchando a Kurumi.

"**Tanya usando su estrategia comienza a evitar el avance del enemigo, estancando la guerra por 2 años y usando la guerra de guerrilla comienza a consumir los recursos humanos del enemigo debitándolo poco a poco. Tanya viendo la oportunidad de oro ya que su enemigo estaba débil. Ella y sus subordinados comienzan una gran ofensiva a gran escala con más 250000 soldados hacia la capital del viento conquistándolo en una semana de asedio. Ganando la guerra y siendo el gran ganador de la guerra el país del fuego exigió toda la parte del fértil al país del viento como compensación y tanya se le otorgó un grado de nobleza, un apellido y una porción de tierra. Siendo el Namikaze el apellido, Tanya le pidió a Daimyo si puede compartir su apellido a sus seguidores y el Daimyo le concedió su deseo a la heroína del País del fuego, y así es como se formó el Clan Namikaze sin parentesco de sangre o un Kekkei Genkai y un fragmento de la vida de la primera"****_. _**Término kurumi de hablar sobre el inicio del Clan y de Tanya Namikaze. Naruto asiente con la cabeza y mira a su abuela.

"¿Por qué no se escribió sobre ella en los libros de historia, Ella literalmente salvó a la nación y un héroe de guerra por derecho propio?". Pregunto Naruto fascinado por la historia de Tanya. Esa parte de la historia de su pis no lo sabía en lo absoluto.

**"Claro que estaba en los libros de historia, pero deduzco que Fue eliminada después de la extinción de mi clan. Tal vez lo encontraría en la biblioteca Real o el documento restringido de Konoha como secreto Nacional"** respondió Kurumi a la pregunta de naruto.

**"Bueno, con la segunda matriarca Yuno Namikaze no había información de su infancia. Lo único que se, es que ella fue traída por la primera vez por Tanya, cuando que estaba en el puerto de Norden en una misión y acogida por la primera haciéndola su aprendiz ya que Tanya no se casó y no tuvo un hijo para heredar el puesto de jefe del clan por una extraña razón". **Kurumi miro la foto de la segunda matriarca del clan con una sonrisa.

"**Fue elegida como la próxima jefe del clan después de la muerte de la primera; Yuno era experta en Kenjutsu y Taijutsu cuando la primera murió a sus 45 años por una enfermedad, Yuno tomo su lugar cuando apena tuvo 18 años y un año más tarde comenzó la guerra entre clanes, aunque el Clan Namikaze era un clan Real al servicio de la familia Real tuvo que participar en la guerra para proteger la corona y la familia Real. Yuno jugó un papel importante en la lucha de los clanes tiñendo el suelo y ríos del país del fuego en sangre con su espada y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se casó a los 25 y tú una hija que la llamo Kaede Namikaze a los 50 años. Yuno fue emboscada por 12 jefes de diferentes Clanes de nivel medio, matando a 10 en su pelea ya cansada Yuno por no darle la bienvenida al placer de ser asesinada por ellos. Ella se clava su espada propia en su corazón y una gran sonrisa enloquecida en su rostro cuando fue encontrada"** dijo kurumi contándole la historia de Yuno a naruto.

"¿De qué enfermedad murió la primera?" pregunto naruto un poco confundido.

**"Murió de Tuberculosis"** respondió kurumi y naruto solo asintió.

**"Cuando Yuno murió no escogió un heredero para liderar el Clan, así los ancianos nombraron a la hija de Yuno. Kaede de 25 años fue nombrada como la tercera cabeza del Clan, aunque que Kaede ganó la habilidad de Kenjutsu de su madre muy poca veces lo usó y se centró en su elemento de chakra que era el fuego a tal punto que no necesita los sellos manuales para crear sus jutsu y cuando se enteró de la muerte de su madre. Ella y con todos los miembros de las élites del clan tomaron represalia sobre los 12 clanes mediano, Llevando a esto clanes a la extinción, fue tal la masacre que la llamaron la masacre de Nankín ya que encontraron los cuerpos desnudos colgando en los árboles, otros empalados de pies a cabeza y cuerpos calcinados en todo el lugar, los compuestos de los clanes encontraron cabezas, brazos, piernas, intestinos y sangre por todo el lugar. La tercera no deja sobreviviente, incluso los niños, mujeres y ancianos fuero asesinado por nuestro ninja de elites"**. Kurumi hablo de Kaede sin prestarle atención a naruto, mientras que la foto de la tercera. Naruto trago saliva cuando escucho la historia de la tercera matriarca, un sudor frio se formo en su frente imaginándose en la matanza que hizo Kaede.

**"Después de la masacre, Kaede aisló todo el Clan de la guerra de los clanes, a los 30 tuvo un hijo con su esposo y ya los 50 tomo una aprendiz que fue la cuarta matriarca Minatsuki ya los 70 murió de vejez entregándoles el puerto de jefe a su aprendiz y cinco años más tarde fue el fin de la guerra de los Clanes en donde Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha y formaron Konohagakure "** dijo Kurumi terminado la vida de Kaede. Naruto solo asiente con la cabeza en silencio.

**"La cuarta matriarca provino de una familia shinobi aquí mismo en el Clan y fue tomada como aprendiz de la tercera, tuvo una gran afinidad por el agua a tal punto que usaba su propia sangre como arma y era capaz de poseer o incluso de controlar una "Persona por medio de la sangre haciéndolo un maniquí viviente sin control de su propio cuerpo lo que se llama **_**" SANGRE CONTROL "**_** cuando es el fin de la guerra de los clanes el propio Hashirama le propuso unirse a la aldea, pero ella se negó ya que eran fieles al Daimyo y no seguir órdenes de otros clanes o líder de la aldea, pero firmaron un tratado de no agresión y ayudarse en caso de una guerra". **Kurumi miro la imagen de cuarta con algo de admiración y siguió su historia con voz calmada.

**"Varios años más tarde las otras aldeas ya iniciadas. Quisieron probar su nuevo poder militar, dando el comienzo de la primera guerra mundial Ninja en donde el clan Namikaze defendió el frente occidental del país de fuego que daba la frontera de Kumogakure, al final de la guerra el propio Raikage, Su aprendiz y dos unidades de ninja de élites aislaron a la cuarta en una zona sin agua para vencerla y usando su último recurso usó control de sangre contra su enemigo venciendo a los ninjas de elites e hiriendo de muerte al Raikage y huyendo con ayuda de su aprendiz. La cuarta uso tanta sangre en su lucha que murió en acción con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, fue enterrado como las otras cuatro matriarcas en el mausoleo familiar "** Kurumi suspiro con tristeza y terminó la historia de la cuarta.

Naruto estaba fascinado por las historia de la matriarcas que nunca fue puesta en los libros de historia del país del fuego. El joven mira las fotos de las matriarcas con algo de miedo y admiración.

"No sabía que la sangre del cuerpo humano podría controlar". Naruto pregunta sobre la técnica de la cuarta Matriarca.

**"Debe tener un control perfecto del elemento agua para realizar tal técnica, incluso la propia Minatsuki tuvo que usar la mitad de su vida para crear tal técnica"** Respondió Kurumi con voz indiferente.

"No me hablaste sobre la infinidad elemental de la primera y segunda" Pregunta un poco asustado Naruto a su abuela. Kurumi solo sonríe y mirar a su nieto.

**"Bueno, La Primera Tuvo el Elemento Viento y La Segunda, la Tierra. La primera comprimía el aire en su palma de su mano para crear cuchillas Que cortaba el acero Como mantequilla y La Segunda, la utilizaba su elemento Tierra para Fortalecer su propio Cuerpo y para Mejorar su Kenjutsu "** Contesto Kurumi con una sonrisa alegra.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es tu historia cómo te convertiste en la jefa del clan?". Naruto Pregunto esperando la historia de su abuela y la infancia de su padre en el clan Namikaze.

**"Te puedo decir, pero ya no tengo tiempo, ya que el fragmento de alma se está agotando". **Kurumi mira a su nieto que estaba completamente confundido**. "Ahora recoge los cinco cuadros y sígueme para darte el legado"** Ordenó Kurumi a naruto.

"¿Porque lo cuadro?". Pregunto Naruto confundido.

**"Mi fragmento de alma está en el reverso de mi foto y las otras fotos serán parte de tu legado así que muévete"** Kurumi contestó con una voz seria.

Naruto solo asintió y recogió todos los cuadros; LA abuela y el nieto salieron de la oficina y se fueron a la biblioteca y cuando entraron a la biblioteca se encontraron toda la sala quemada y los pisos llenos de cenizas.

"¿Que paso aquí? ¿Porque esta todo quemado todo el lugar?". Pregunto Naruto mirando el lugar con el ceño fruncido.

**"Fue cuando Kumo e Iwa invadieron el Clan Namikaze al final de la segunda Guerra Ninja. Cuando intentaron entrar en esta biblioteca sin permiso se activó varios sellos que destruyó todo los Jutsus, Documentos y libros que tenía el clan para que los enemigo no lo obtenga"** Dijo Kurumi con voz indiferente y siguió caminando hacia delante

Naruto solo asiente con la cabeza y sigue a su abuela. Llegando al final del salón Kurumi comenzó hablar.

**"Detrás de esta pared se encuentra un pequeño santuario hecha por la primera matriarca que está protegida por cientos de sellos que solo las sucesora pueden acceder". **Kurumi miro a su nieto con el rostro inexpresivo.** "Dentro encontrarla 5 pergamino, una espada y dos medallas, una de plata que fue entregada por el mismo Daimyo y el otros de color rojo que tiene una figura de un Dragón. Y además una pequeña libreta en donde se registra las memorias de todas la matriarcas"** Dijo kurumi cuando comenzó a brillar y su foto también. Kurumi puso una mano en la pared activando decena de sellos de color Rojos en Forma de un dragón occidental.

**"Naruto-kun si quiere saber de mi, solo tiene que leer el libro de memorias ahí encontrarla todo sobre nosotras las Matriarcas"** dijo Kurumi cuando su figura comenzó a desvanecerse y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias Obāsan" Dijo Naruto inclinando la cabeza hacia su abuela.

**"Cuídate Naruto-kun y hazte fuerte, ah… y una cosa cuando recoja tu legado tiene que salir deprisa, ya que todo el complejo y a su alrededores explotara por un sello de autodestrucción tiene 10 minuto así que date prisa HAHAHAHA..."** Dijo kurumi riéndose a maniáticamente cuando desapareció. Naruto se asusto un poco y miró la figura de su abuela desparecer de la nada. Naruto dar un suspiro y mira la pared de la habitación.

Cuando el sello se completo de activa, se abre la pared en dos en donde está la figura del Dragón y sin perder el tiempo Naruto entra de toda prisa sin prestarle atención a la infraestructura que hay dentro del santuario ni el enorme estatua de tres metros de alto de un Dragón Rojo en la mitad del salón, solo saco un pergamino de almacenamiento de su mochila y guardó todo los objetos que hay dentro del santuario desde los pergaminos hasta los tres objetos también guardo las fotos de las matriarcas y sale corriendo deprisa del complejo y la pequeña aldea sin mirar atrás.

Diez minutos después Naruto está afuera de los límites del Clan Namikaze, apoyado de espalda y respirando rápidamente cuando escucho explosiones provenientes en el complejo mirando hacia el cielo ver una cortina de humo de color rojizo de forma de hongo.

Naruto niega con la cabeza dar media vuelta y sale con rapidez ante que alguien vengar a investigar sobre los sucesos que se produjeron aquí. Naruto sabía que su padre o el Daimyo enviaran persona para saber que pasó en las tierras de los antiguos Namikaze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Entrenamiento en el Desierto.**

**(LUGAR DESCONOCIDO)**

Naruto está en un pequeño pueblo en la mitad del desierto del país del viento, El joven tiene puesto en sí mismo un Henge no jutsu para oculto su apariencia para su seguridad o para que nadie lo encuentre; tiene puesto una camisa sencilla de color azul y pantalones negro. Naruto esta acostado mirando el techo de la habitación pensado lo que pasó hace 3 meses.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto esta descasando después de viajar varias horas después de salir de los aposentos del Clan Namikaze, al caer la noche naruto comienza a escampar al aire libre y hace una pequeña fogata que ilumina un poco el lugar. Naruto comienza a sacar los objetos y pergaminos que recogió en el santuario del Clan. La primera cosa es una pequeña libreta de güero con el emblema Namikaze en el centro del libro que era de color negro, Naruto comienza a ojear el cuaderno por varios segundos y para su decepción se encontró que las paginas en estaba en blanco. Naruto con la cejas levantado comienza derramar un poco de chakra en el cuaderno para ver si reacciona de alguna manera, pero su intento fue en Vano ya que las paginas seguían en blanco.

Naruto sacude la cabeza y pone el cuaderno a un lado de él y recoger los pergaminos que tiene los nombres de las cinco matriarcas del Clan. Pero por alguna extraña razón los pergaminos no se abren, Naruto como hizo mismo con el pequeño cuaderno usó su chakra y no hubo reacción alguna. El joven frunce el ceño y se muerde un dedo para que una gota de sangre abriera los pergaminos, Pero los pergaminos no se abrieron.

Naruto estaba un poco preocupado ya que estos pergaminos y la pequeña libreta era su legado y no tiene una manera para acceder al contenido que guardar en su interior.

Sin poder hacer nada Naruto deja de lado los pergaminos y recoger la espada, más bien una Katana, Naruto observa más detenidamente la Katana, ya que la funda es compuesta por el color negro en gran parte además de detalles dorados. La empuñadura se encuentra compuesta por dos colores principales que son negros y dorados. Naruto intento saca la hoja de funda pero su intento fue en vano ya que no lo movió ninguna pulgada ni con toda su fuerza ejercida. Con un suspiro de frustración deja la Katana de lado y recoge las medalla; La primera es una medalla tiene una figura de alas y en el centro está el símbolo de fuego, la medalla está cubierta de plata pura y en su reverso hay una frase "¡Los humanos no valen nada!-El otro lado tampoco vale nada.- ¡Enseñarle que tu infructuosa vida puede seguir floreciendo!" Tanya Namikaze.

"Me gusta la frase" Naruto se dijo así mismo y observa la última medalla que es la grande que la primera. Era totalmente negro excepto la figura del dragón que es de color rojo intenso y ojos de verde de esmeralda. El material que está hecho la medalla es de un metal desconocido que Naruto no conocía. Naruto por varios minutos observando la medalla en silencio y simplemente lo deja con los demás objetos

El joven mira los objetos sin saber cómo acceder a la información de los rollos y la pequeña libreta ya que su abuela no le dio el método para abrir los pergaminos, la libreta o la espada. Naruto con un gran suspiro cansado. El Niño sabe que tiene que andar con cuidado ya que si alguien se entera que tiene el legado del Clan Namikaze estará en un gran peligro y tal vez se iniciara una guerra para obtenerlo. Naruto si perder el tiempo saca un rollo en blanco y comienza hacer con su propia sangre sellos para guarda los objetos.

Unos 30 minutos más tarde Naruto terminó de hacer una decena de sellos en el pergamino de la cuales el más evidente en un sello de sangre y uno de autodestrucción en caso que el muriera de una manera desconocida el pergamino se auto-destruye para destruir el legado de las manos de gente no deseada. Naruto coloca todo el legado sobre el rollo y una gota de sangre cae sobre ello, El Niño empieza hacer algunos sellos de manos y presiona las manos sobre los objetos activando el sello y desaparece y una bocanada de humo. Cansado Naruto come algunas carnes secas para cenar y se acuesta a dormir para seguir su viaje al día siguiente.

Naruto se despierta con los primero rayos del sol y comienza a empacar sus cosas y saca un mapa para buscar a donde ir sin ser detectado, ya que sabe que Jiraiya tiene espías por todo lado y un Danzo buscándolo. Naruto tiene un plan que consiste en usar un Henge no jutsu y no visitar las aldea principales o aldeas menores que tenga ninja, es decir, alejarse de todo que involucre ninja o samuráis y solo visitar pueblo o ciudades civiles. Su mayor prioridad es salir del país del fuego y su primer destino es el país del viento. El Niño recoger sus cosas del suelo hace varios sellos de manos para hacer un Jutsu de transformación con una explosión de humo Naruto se cambia su apariencia y sale del lugar a toda prisa.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

Naruto se levanta de su cama y sale de la posada y se pasea por el pueblo, aunque el pueblo no es un lugar demasiado grande ya que su población es de 3000 personas viviendo en este lugar, Pero es uno de los punto de comercio en donde los comerciante se reabastecer para seguir su camino hacia la capital del país del viento o Sunagakure no sato. Sin nada de qué hacer Naruto fue a una tienda para vender algunos pergaminos de almacenamiento y papeles bombas que creó el mismo ya que no tiene dinero para su viaje alrededor del mundo.

"Buenas tarde; en que le puedo ayuda muchacho" Preguntó un hombre mayor que atiende la tienda. El hombre es robusto con el cabello verde y ojos púrpura y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha en forma de cruz.

"¿Quiero saber si en esta tienda compra pergamino de almacenamiento y papeles bomba?". Pregunto Naruto. Buscando algo de Dinero ya que el suyo fue gastando durante estos tres meses.

"Si son de buena calidad lo compramos" respondió honestamente el hombre ya que su tienda le vende a los Ninja de Nación algunos artículos Ninja comunes.

Naruto sin decir nada saca una docena de pergamino y 50 papales bomba y lo deja en mostrador, el hombre mirando a Naruto por un momento comienza a inspeccionar los pergaminos y papales detenidamente ante de mirar a Naruto de nuevo.

"¿Lo hiciste tu?". Preguntó el hombre y naruto solo asintió y no dijo nada más ya que un par de hora se irá del pueblo.

"Te daré 100000 Ryos por todo". Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cordial. Naruto se escoge de hombro y no negocio el precio sabiendo que sus artículos eran de mejor calidad.

Saliendo de la tienda. Naruto fue al pequeño mercado para comprar comida y ropa para cubrirse del sol abrasador que hay en el desierto. Su próximo viaje es adentrarse al desierto para entrenar su cuerpo y practicar sus jutsus tipo agua en lugares sin reserva de esta misma. Naruto compro su suministro y se fue del pequeño pueblo hacia el fondo del desierto para su entrenamiento intensivo.

**(Desierto de la muerte)**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Naruto llego en la parte más profunda del país del viento llamado el desierto de la muerte en este lugar existe animales o bestias de chakra muy peligrosa. Naruto percatarse del peligro no se profundizó en el desierto y se quedó cerca de la frontera dentro de una cueva.

Estaba sentado en la cueva y estaba un poco ansioso. Estaba pensando profundamente en qué hacer a continuación. Quería aumentar su fuerza lo más pronto posible para poder caminar por todo el mundo sin ningún temor. Así que no importa lo que él quisiera aprovechar cada oportunidad posible para mejorar su fuerza.

'' Ah, sí, puedo practicar la formación de sellos, ah. Aunque podría aprender Ninjutsu, pero si no puedo formar el sello de mano requerido, sería inútil. Para usar Ninjutsu avanzado o de alto nivel, necesito formar docenas de sellos a mano. Entonces, si no estoy familiarizado con la formación de sellos manuales, entonces todo el Ninjutsu será inútil, ah ''.

Inmediatamente después de hablar, rápidamente busco en su mochila, dentro del cual encontró una lista de signos de sello de mano.

Había doce sellos de mano Ninjutsu básicos: 'dragón', 'buey', 'jabalí', 'liebre', 'mono', 'serpiente', 'carnero', 'caballo', 'perro', 'tigre', 'pájaro ', y' rata'. Las diferentes combinaciones de estos sellos de mano se convirtieron en todos los sellos manuales necesarios para usar Ninjutsu. Para que Ninjutsu se active, el sello de mano requerido debe formarse dentro de un tiempo dado, de lo contrario, fallaría. Por ejemplo, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu necesitaba en total ocho signos de sello de mano: perro de buey dragón, perro de rata, jabalí, serpiente, tigre. Este sello debe formarse en 4 segundos para activar este jutsu. Algunos ninjas mayores no proporcionaron un tiempo específico, no tomaron más de cuatro segundos para formar todos esos sellos manuales. Y algunos jutsu de alto nivel como Wáter Style Wáter Dragón Jutsu, necesitaron 44 sellos de mano para activarse. A partir de esto, pudo ver que si no estaba familiarizado con la formación de sellos manuales, debería olvidarse de usar Ninjutsu de alto nivel.

Él mira cuidadosamente todo el sello de mano básico que se mostraron en el libro. Y comenzó a practicar meticulosamente formar sellos a mano.

Pasaron casi 7 horas desde que comenzó a practicar sellos manuales y su mano también estaba casi apretada. Hasta ahora, él solo había practicado la formación de esos 12 mares de mano básicos y ya se había vuelto bastante hábil en eso

Dejó de practicar y miró la luna en el cielo ya era de noche en el desierto. Él esconde lentamente al fondo de la cueva y se acuesta a dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano en la mañana sale de la cueva, camina hasta un pequeño oasis y se lava la cara. Después de eso hace 5 clones de sombra, dos clones para caminar en la superficie de la arena de desierto y dos para camina en la superficie del agua y uno sobre postura de Taijutsu. Naruto regresa la cueva y saca el libro e nivel 3 de fuinjutsu y seguir su práctica de sellos de manos y caligrafía para su fuinjutsu.

El tiempo pasó lentamente mientras estaba inmerso en su entrenamiento. Él ya había planeado su horario diario para entrenar chakra. Su horario era ejercitarse durante medio día practicando chakra hasta su límite y luego practicar fuinjutsu. Ahora él ya había preparado su plan de entrenamiento, por lo que comenzó a entrenar su chakra de acuerdo con su plan.

Después de 2 meses de entrenamiento Naruto incrementó ligeramente su reserva de chakras, mejoro sus posturas de Taijutsu peleando con clones de sombra y su fuinjutsu subió a nivel 3. Fue a explorar un poco el desierto de la muerte para encontrarse con una bestia de Chakra de unos 2 metros de altura en forma de escorpión.

Naruto sin perder comienza hacer sellos de manos a termina respira un poco y susurra el jutsu, **Suiton: Mizurappa (Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas)**,expulsado un potente chorra de agua de su boca hacia el escorpión colocándole al instante enviándola a volar algunos metros hacia atrás, sin perder el impulso naruto lanza tres kunai con papales bomba modificado cerca de la bestia que explotó al instante haciendo explotar en mil pedazo al escorpión, lo único que quedo fueron pedazos de intestino y miembros regado por todo el lugar y un cráter de un metro de profundidad lleno de sangre verde de escorpión.

Naruto mira un momento la destrucción que hizo sus papeles bomba modificado y el pequeño cráter que hizo miro alrededor por un momento. "Debo practica mas mi Fuinjutsu". Pensó Naruto viendo sus papales bombas. El joven con el rostro inexpresivo salió de lugar rápidamente ya que probablemente las otras bestias escucharon la explosión y no quiere llamar su atención para sí mismo.

Al regresar a la cueva Naruto saca los 2 jutsu de agua que recogió de la biblioteca de sus padres y comienza a practica todo los jutsus de su repertorio en la mitad del desierta de buscar de alguna manera realiza sus jutsu sin necesidad de agua a su alrededor. También hizo dos clones de sombra uno para leer el libro de nivel 4 de fuinjutsu y el otro para crear un sello de gravedad que lo ayudara en su entrenamiento físico para aumenta su fuerza y velocidad.

Mientras se entrenaba en ese lugar, en un abrir y cerro de ojos, ya se había entrenado en ese lugar durante un año.

**(UN AÑO DESPUÉS)**

En el exterior del desierto de la muerte, dentro de un valle, un joven que vestía una túnica blanca se enfrentaba valientemente a un enorme serpiente de uno 4 metros de alto y 10 de largo.

Naruto tiene puesto una túnica blanca y limpia, su cabello largo atado con un lazo de lana que se ondeaba ligeramente junto con el viento. Y sus ojos de color rojo intenso mirando con tranquilidad la enorme serpiente.

Mirando a la bestia de chakra tipo serpiente que estaba siendo confrontada por un joven, se podía ver que esta bestia tenía 2 enormes colmillos afilados en su boca y el cuerpo de la serpiente estaba cubierto por escamas de color gris. La bestia es clasificada clase C, que cualquier Chūnin puede enfrentar.

Naruto se adentro un poco más allá del desierto para buscar una bestia lo suficientemente fuerte para pelearse y para ver las mejoras que había practicado en el desierto por más de 1 año. En lo último año naruto se puso un sello de gravedad en su cuerpo para mejorar su fuerza física, resistencia y velocidad; Además de mejorar en su fuinjutsu a nivel 4 y utiliza sus jutsu de agua sin necesidad de agua alrededor.

La bestia se balanceaba de un lado otro y haciendo chillido de advertencia y un Naruto parado en frente con un kunai en su mano derecha y una postura de combate relajada y con su rostro tranquilo y calmado.

Con un movimiento rápido Naruto lanza el kunai con alta velocidad que hace un zumbido fuerte, la serpiente usando su flexibilidad esquiva el kunai y se adelanta con gran rapidez llega frente a naruto y con un movimiento de su cola golpea a naruto en el pecho, siendo este reemplazo por una roca.

Naruto y usando el **Kawarimi no Jutsu **aparece al lado de serpiente con un kunai en mano, salta hacia la bestia intentando incrustar el kunai en la piel de la serpiente sin tener existo ya que la piel o escama es lo suficientemente gruesa para herido.

"Esto va ser un poco difícil" Naruto dijo en voz alta. Haciendo un sello de mano Naruto grito "¡KAI!" debajo de la túnica aparece varias líneas negra que se extiende por todo el cuerpo de naruto y segundo después desaparece. Naruto libera sus restricciones de gravedad y con un pequeño salto desaparece del lugar y reaparece en frente de la serpiente con un movimiento de sus pies le dar una patada en la cabeza enviando a volar hacia atrás con increíble velocidad.

Sin perder su avance Naruto se lanza a gran velocidad con un kunai en la mano y se lo incrusta en la serpiente gigante.

"¡CHILLIDO!"

La serpiente chillando de dolor y moviéndose de un lado a otro. Naruto hace sellos de manos y susurra el jutsu.

**"Suiton: Suishoha (Elemento Agua: Ola Decapitadora de Agua)",** un chorro de agua de alta presión sale disparado de la boca de naruto hacia la serpiente cortándola por varias parte y un enorme charco de sangre en el suelo.

Naruto suspirando de decepción activa sus sellos de gravedad a nivel 2 que equivale a 200 libras de presión, sin nada que hacer regresa a la cueva para recoger sus cosas para Salir del país del viento ya que lleva un año y medio en esta nación.

En la cueva naruto saca el mapa para ver su próximo destino. El puerto más cercano esta a una 2 semanas de distancia y su próxima parada será el **Cha no Kuni (País del Té),** guardando toda su pertenencia y mirando la cueva vacía y el pequeño oasis afuera en donde que quedo a vivir durante un año dar un pequeño adiós en voz bajo y siguió su rumbo a su próximo destino.

**(2 semanas después)**

Naruto llego al puerto más cerca a su destino fuera de este país para ir al país del Te. Naruto estar usando un Henge que se parece un adolescente de 16 años usando ropa sencilla y en su espalda una mochila, sin nada que hacer busca una posada para quedarse una noche y busca alguien mañana para que lo lleve al país del Té.

Estando ya en la habitación de la posada, Naruto asiente con la cabeza mueve todo lo que hay en el cuarto para dejar un espacio vacío suficientemente grande para realiza su próximo proyecto que será un Anillo de almacenamiento, ya que sería más eficiente que un rollo y siempre estaría en un dedo de sus manos.

Naruto saca un anillo sencillo hecho de metal chakra y lo pone en la mitad de la habitación, después se muerde el dedo y sale un poco de sangre y comienza hacer dos sellos uno de mente y alma y otro de sangre y chakra que vincular el usuario al anillo; Después saca tinta y un pincel y comienza dibuja sellos alrededor de los primero sellos y el anillo, lo hace muy lentamente para no equivocarse, una hora después Naruto completa su sellado y lo mira por un momento para ver si está todo bien.

Los sellos consistían en un sello de espacio y vacio, que tiene para almacenar y preservar alimentos o cualquier objeto solido, el espacio total puesto en el anillo es de 10m3. A su vez unos sellos de restricciones de seguridad y un sello ocultación para ocultar el sello principal y identificar el sello puesto en el anillo.

"Bien". Se dijo Naruto con orgullo con su Práctica de Fuinjutsu para crear tal Técnica. Había leído hasta nivel cuatro en sellado y este será su primer gran Proyecto en el área.

Viendo que todo está bien, Naruto se muerde el dedo pulgar y con una palmada con las manos moldea su chakra y presionar las manos contra el piso para activa el sello. Unos segundos después el chakra de naruto cayó a la mitad y los sellos en el piso comienza a moverse hacia el anillo para imprimirse en este mismo y segundo después se desaparece como si nada hubiera pasado.

Naruto camina tranquilo hacia el anillo y lo recoge lo mira por momento para ver si hay una alteración en la superficie del anillo. Viendo que el sello de ocultación oculto el sello principal de su jutsu asiente con orgullo la cabeza y se pone el anillo en su dedo índice. El joven cierra los ojos y moldea chakra hacia el anillo, momento después su conciencia le indica que hay un pequeño vacio en el anillo, su mano se mueve hacia la pequeña mesa de la habitación se concentra y a la mesa se desaparece del lugar y entra dentro del anillo, se concentra nuevamente y saca la mesa del anillo.

"Funciona". Naruto con una sonrisa alegre de cómo su jutsu se hizo realidad. Todas las horas leyendo esos malditos libro le funciona para crear su primer Fuinjutsu.

Feliz naruto saca los rollos de almacenamiento y lo vacía en el piso. Ropa, kunai, shuriken comida, libros, los pergaminos de jutsus y por último el pergamino en donde coloco el legado de Clan Namikaze ya que el ultimo año no tuvo acceso dentro de los rollos ni desenfundar la Katana y la libreta aun esta en blanco. Naruto acomoda todo dentro del anillo.

Naruto prepara algo para comer ya que estaba cansado y hambriento después de Hacer el Jutsu de sellado. Después de cenar y Sin nada más que hacer se acuesta en la cama para dormirse y seguir su viaje mañana.


	9. HAKU

**HAKU Y EL GRAN ROJO.**

**(6 meses después)**

**(Ciudad de Niigata, País del ****té)**

En los últimos 6 meses Naruto viajo por todo el país del té visitando todo los lugares turísticos, comiendo sus platillos locales y conociendo su cultura y tradiciones. Hace una semana cumplió 10 años de edad y también 2 años que salió de Konoha, su entrenamiento solamente consistía en leer el nivel 5 de fuinjutsu y alguno ejerció físico de rutina.

La ciudad en donde se encuentra es Niigata, una ciudad portuaria en donde se exporta su mejor producto el gyokuro, es una hierba de té que es muy demandada por todo el continente. Mañana habrá una embarcación que se dirige hacia **Mizu no Kuni** **(****El ****País del Agua). **Ha escuchando que su aldea oculta (**Kirigakure),** está en una guerra civil o lo que es más conocido exterminio de linaje de sangre por parte de su **Mizukage****.**

A Naruto no le importa su guerra, ni estaría cerca de Kirigakure, solo estaría ahí por una semana antes de partir a **Uzushiogakure** en donde vivía el Clan Uzumaki en busca de cualquier cosa útil.

**(2 semanas después)**

**País del agua**

Naruto llego al puerto hace 2 días, la embarcación tardo casi 2 semanas al país y sin nada que hacer comenzó a caminar por la ciudad fría de Sendai con su **Henge** puesto, según el capital del barco todas las ciudades del país del agua cae nieve casi todo los días. Naruto lleva puesto un abrigo blanco, pantalones gruesos de color negro y guante de lana que tiene puesto en sus manos, caminando por media hora por la ciudad, naruto se encuentra un pequeño puente para cruzar. Caminando lentamente por el puente naruto se encuentra a una persona sentada en el suelo del puente con las manos alrededor de rodilla, acercándose un poco mas comienza a distinguir a la persona. Es una niña con cabello negro, su piel es más pálida de lo normal por culpa de nieve y sus ojos de color marrón; Pero lo que llamo la atención de Naruto fue su mirada de niña, la mirada era de soledad, tristeza, vacio, esperando que la muerte se la llevara para no sufrir más su agobiante vida.

Naruto se le acerco a niña con calma se puso al mismo nivel que ella para mirarle los ojos y luego la sacude para llama su atención. La niña percatándose de su presencia lo mira con ojos vacio y pregunta.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó la niña con voz solemne

"Naruto" Naruto respondió

"¿Qué te paso? y ¿Dónde está tus padres?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Mis padres están muerto" Dijo la niña acallando la cabeza entres sus rodillas.

"Hm… Lo siento, ¿Cómo te llama?" Preguntó Naruto con voz de calma.

"Haku" Respondió la niña con voz baja.

"Bien, Haku-san, no tiene otro pariente que te cuide" Preguntó naruto y Haku sacude la cabeza en negación.

"¿Quiere venir conmigo en mis viajes por todo el mundo?" Preguntó naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero yo… Yo no te conozco". Dijo Haku con voz de incertidumbre.

"Y" Dijo naruto con la ceja levantada.

(…)

Naruto suspira un poco y mira a Haku por momento y comenzó hablar de nuevo.

"Te puede quedarte aquí y morir de hambre y frio o venir conmigo en el viaje y tal vez encuentre tu propósito de la vida" Dijo naruto sin expresión.

"Yo… Yo…" dijo titubeando y mirando a Naruto.

"Acepto" Haku dijo en voz baja.

Naruto le dar una pequeña sonrisa y le ofrece la mano para que se levante del suelo. Haku agarra la mano de naruto y se levanta. Mirando la ropa que lleva puesta Haku, solo era un kimono sencillo de color marrón totalmente sucio y algunos huecos en su ropa, Naruto sacude la cabeza y le habla a Haku.

"Necesita ropa nueva, ven vamos a una tienda para compra algunos atuendos de vestir para ti". Dijo Naruto a Haku y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Varios minutos después Naruto le compro un par de kimono a Haku cuando escucho un ruido.

"¡Grrrr…!"

"Vamos a una posada para que te bañes y yo te haga algo de comer" Naruto dijo con calma

Haku un poco avergonzada sigue a naruto en silencio.

Al llegar a la posado naruto pide una habitación con dos cama y al llegar a la habitación Naruto le indica que se bañe y le entrega los kimonos, mientras él prepara la comida.

Al salir de baño Haku con un kimono de color azul marino se sienta en la pequeña sala de cuarto esperando naruto que está en la cocina.

"Huele bien"

Un estallido de olor se había desviado de la cocina y se detuvo alrededor de la nariz Haku. Era como si el olor se hubiera solidificado y se deslizara por su rostro como un trozo de seda. El suave olor del huevo mezclado con el leve aroma del arroz embriagaba a Haku. Solo inhalando el olor, estaba incontrolablemente salivando.

Finalmente, Naruto salió de la cocina con dos cuencos en la mano. La rica fragancia del plato se difundió en el aire y envolvió todo la habitación en ella.

"Aquí tiene arroz frito con huevo, por favor disfruta de tu comida".

Naruto dijo inexpresivamente mientras colocaba el Arroz Frito de Huevo frente a Haku.

El humo blanco surgió del cuenco y rodó por el aire frente a Haku antes de dispersarse. La explosión de aroma resultante hizo que Haku absorbiera inconscientemente una respiración profunda.

Sin prestar atención a Naruto, Haku miró el arroz frito con huevo. Encima del cuenco de porcelana blanca había granos de arroz parecidos a perlas. Cada grano individual estaba envuelto en un líquido de huevo dorado. Ese líquido de huevo no estaba completamente cocido, y todavía estaba en un estado viscoso. Era como si los granos de arroz se rociaran con una capa de salsa de huevo. Sin embargo, la viscosidad de la salsa de huevo era perfecta y estaba un ochenta por ciento bien hecha. Cuando se mezclaba con los granos de arroz, era como cubrirse con envestido de gasa dorada que brillaba con dorado resplandor.

"¡Está... brilla!" Haku miró fijamente al cuenco de arroz frito con huevo frente a él.

Nunca pensó que sería posible que un arroz frito con huevo se viera como una obra de arte.

Haku era de familia humilde. Había probado el arroz frito al huevo hecho por su madre, e incluso el arroz frito con huevo hecho por algunos restaurantes cuando su padre tenía algo de dinero y nos llevara de paseo... Sin embargo, en comparación con el cuenco de arroz frito al huevo que tenía enfrente, perdieron tanto en apariencia como en fragancia.

De hecho, el tazón de arroz frito con huevo que tenía frente a él solo contenía huevo y arroz. No había otros ingredientes, ni siquiera cebollas verdes. Sin embargo, Haku tenía una sensación inexplicable de que definitivamente era mucho más deliciosa que la hecha por algunos restaurantes.

Haku recogió la cuchara de porcelana azul y blanca colocada sobre la mesa, se pasó la lengua por los labios y cortó el arroz frito con huevo. En el momento en que la cuchara se hundió en el arroz frito con huevo, una ráfaga de fragancia salió corriendo y asaltó su sentido del olfato. Mientras recogía con cuidado una cucharada de huevo y arroz, dejaba una sarta de líquido de huevo.

Sin un cuidado en el mundo, Haku puso la cucharada de arroz frito con huevo en su boca.

En el momento en que la cuchara entró en su boca, un exquisito sabor sorprendió su paladar. El huevo viscoso de repente se solidificó y se mezcló con los granos de arroz suave y perlado para crear una explosión en su boca.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo es posible que exista un arroz frito con huevo tan delicioso en este mundo? ¡Realmente siento ganas de llorar!"

Haku estaba completamente absorto con el sabor, era como si todo su ser estuviera nadando en un mar hecho con el sabor del arroz frito con huevo.

Haku recogió una cuchara tras otra de arroz frito con huevo, a pesar de que el calor del arroz lo hacía estornudar, no podía parar.

"¡Nom nom!"

La cara de Haku estaba casi enterrada en el cuenco mientras comía.

"¡Delicioso!" Haku completó la recolección y la comida en un solo movimiento. Mientras gritaba, algunos granos de arroz dorado salieron volando de su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando recogió los granos de arroz de la mesa y se los metió en la boca.

Naruto se sentó frente a Haku y observó tranquilamente la escena. La forma de comer de Haku lo sorprendió. Cuando probó por primera vez el arroz frito con huevo, su apariencia no fue mejor que la de Haku.

Haku usó su lengua para lamer todo el cuenco, dando un círculo alrededor de la superficie del cuenco. Solo después de tragarse el último grano de arroz, finalmente respiró exhalando una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

"¿Es esto realmente arroz frito con huevo? ¡Es increíble! ¡Incluso mi madre no podría hacer esto!" Haku murmuró para sí mismo. Naruto permaneció en silencio mientras él se sentaba frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Crees que es delicioso?", Preguntó Naruto.

Haku asintió con la cabeza.

"Dime... Dime, ¿qué ingredientes... están dentro de tu arroz frito con huevo?". Dijo Haku un poco avergonzada.

"Umm… Solo era ingredientes normales que compre en mi viaje cuando estaba en el país del té" Dijo naruto con indiferencia.

"Pero… pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste era mucho mejor lo que hizo mi madre?" Haku pregunto.

"Usando chakra" Respondió Naruto sin decir nada más.

"Ahora, Haku, me puede decir lo que paso a tus padres" Naruto pregunto mirando a Haku en los ojos.

Haku mirando la intensa mirada de Naruto la pone nerviosa y comienza contar su historia.

"Yo… Yo vivía en un pequeño pueblo con mi familia y era hija única. Éramos como cualquier Familia y vivíamos en el campo como todo el pueblo. Cuando cumplí 10 años en año pasado desperté un extraño poder cuando estaba jugando en un pequeño estanque, mi padre me descubrió y comenzó a discutir con mi madre" Haku se quedo callada por un momento y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"Yo asustada me escondí en mi cuarto, escuchado la discusión que tenía mis padres en la sala, poco después escucho a mi madre gritar fue un grito de dolor como si alguien estuviera haciendo algo, poco después no escucho nada. Con un poco de miedo salir de mi cuarto y caminé hacia la sala y cuando llegue encontré la a mi madre en el piso con las manos en el estomago y mucha sangre a su alrededor… Cerca a mi madre estaba mi padre con un rostro inexpresivo y un cuchillo empapado de sangre en su mano". Dijo Haku con mar de lágrima y con voz de angustia.

Naruto que estaba escuchando la historia de Haku, tiene el rostro inexpresivo sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción.

"Mi padre comienza a caminar hacia mi diciendo "Puta del demonio"- "Sangre sucia" y mucha cosa ms que no recuerdo, cuando estaba frente a mi levanta la mano con el cuchillo. Yo… Yo asustada use mi poder defenderme y salieron varias picas de hielo del suelo y uno de esos picos conecto el pecho de mi padre y saliendo una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca. Yo asustada salir de mi casa y pueblo y comencé a vagar por todo lado sin rumbo fijo, robando comida o buscando en la basura hasta el día de hoy". Termino Haku su historia con lágrimas con los ojos enrojecidos.

Naruto se levanta y camina hacia a Haku y le dar un pequeño abrazo para calmara. Haku recibiendo el cálido abrazo, Haku se aferra a Naruto y comienza a llorar en su pecho por varios minutos y se queda dormida en sus brazos.

Naruto viendo a Haku dormida la levanta a estilo nupcial y la coloca en unas de las camas. Sin nada que hacer busca un libro de historia en su anillo de almacenamiento en busca sobre la familia de Haku.

"Ella dijo pico de hielo" Dijo naruto en voz baja en busca de un clan que utilice hielo en Kirigakure.

"**Clan Yuki (****Yuki Ichizoku)". **Dijo naruto viendo un clan que tiene un Kekkei Genkai tipo de hielo en los clanes que tiene Kirigakure.

Naruto cierra el libro y dedujo lo que paso; La madre de Haku la desterrado o salió del clan para vivir su vida en paz lejos de la guerra civil y oculto su apellido, cuando ella se caso no le dijo su esposo sobre su pasado y cuando su marido descubrió que su hija tiene una línea de sangre, bueno no tiene que adivinar lo que paso, el padre de Haku fue influenciado por la propaganda del tercer Mizukage sobre las líneas de sangres, matando a su esposa e intentando matar a Haku.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, Naruto mira Haku por un momento mirando su figura desnutrida y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. Naruto suspira un poco guarda el libro y comienza a comer su arroz frito de huevo, limpia los cuencos y se acuesta a dormir.

**(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)**

Abriendo los ojos en la mañana, Naruto siente un pequeño peso sobre si mismo viendo un poco hacia adelante ver a Haku acostado sobre él y presionando sus pequeños senos sobre su pecho, Naruto con un poco sonrojado mueve a Haku para despertara.

"Haku-san despierte ya es de mañana". Dijo Naruto moviendo a Haku.

"UMM…"

"¡HAKU DESPIERTA!" Grito Naruto.

"Si, Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku despertándose apresuradamente.

"¿Kun?" Naruto pregunto.

"Ah… Yo… Lo siento" Haku hablo erráticamente y un poco avergonzada.

"No importa, ¿Por qué esta acostada en mi cama?". Pregunto Naruto.

"Yo… Yo tenía miedo que te fuera y me dejara sola". Dijo Haku en voz baja.

"No te voy a dejar sola Haku-san, ve échate un baño, nos iremos de la ciudad en par de hora". Naruto le dijo a Haku.

"Bien" dijo Haku dirigiéndose al baño.

Unas tres horas después Naruto y Haku se dirigen hacia el puerto cuando Haku comenzó hablar.

"Naruto-kun, ¿a dónde nos vamos?". Pregunto Haku.

"Nos vamos al puerto para compra un bote o buscar un comerciante que pase por **Nami no Kuni (****El ****País de la Olas), **que es nuestro próximo destino". Respondió Naruto con calma.

Al llegar al puerto Naruto comienza habla con los comerciantes y encuentra uno que se dirige al país de las olas, llamando a Haku los dos comienza su viaje hacia otro país y Haku está un poco emocionada ya que su primera vez que sale de su país y el comienzo de su nueva vida.

**(Una semana después)**

Naruto y Haku desembarcaron en el puerto del País de las olas, cansados de su largo viaje buscan un lugar donde hospedarse por algunos días.

Dentro de la posada Haku le pregunta a Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, tu nunca hablarte de tu vida me lo puede decir". Pregunto Haku con ojos expectantes.

"Claro, ¿Qué quiere saber de mi?". Naruto pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Umm… ¿Dónde vivía y quien era tu padres?" Haku pregunta sentada en la cama.

"Bueno, yo vivía en el país del fuego más específicamente en Konohagakure. Mi padre es Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage y mi madre es Kushina Uzumaki, también tengo tres hermanos que son Daisuke, Kazuki que son mis hermanos gemelos y la ultima Yoko que es mi hermana menor, creo que tiene 3 años". Respondió Naruto sentándose al frente de Haku.

"¿¡Tu papá es el cuarto Hokage!?". Pregunto emocionada Haku.

"AH… Si es el cuarto Hokage". Dijo naruto con una voz indiferente. Haku levanta un poco la ceja y guarda silencio por un momento.

"¿Por qué comenzaste a viajar?, ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu aldea?". Haku pregunto sin parta la mirada a Naruto.

Naruto se queda en silencio por un momento y mirando por la ventana pensando en cómo responder a Haku y luego la mira.

"¿Por qué no me quede en la aldea?, bueno, es que estaba solo, mi familia me ignoraba, no tenia amigo y mi abuelo sustituto y sensei se fue de viaje diplomático para toda las naciones elementales, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Mi familia se concentró en mis hermanos gemelos para entrenamiento y cuando cumplí 8 mi madre y padre nombraron a mis hermanos herederos de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, llevándome a mí como un despeado o exiliado por no cumplir los requisito para liderar uno de los dos clanes". Respondió Naruto con tristeza y se acostó en su cama.

Haku, viendo la tristeza de Naruto, comienza a caminar hacia la cama de Naruto y se acuesta al lado de él.

"Cuando Salí de la aldea fui atacado por dos Ninja enviado por alguien, me defendí matando a los dos ninja, era la primera vez que mate a una persona y un poco asustado recogí mis cosa y salir del lugar ". Naruto dijo cuando pensó en su primer asesinato.

"Desde ese día siempre llevo puesto un Jutsu de transformación". Dijo Naruto cuando hace un sello de mano.

"KAI" Grito naruto.

Cuando el jutsu se desvaneció y muestra la verdadera apariencia de naruto, Haku se sonroja. Naruto tiene la piel suave y elegante, como un pedazo de jade. Las líneas suaves mostraban su hermoso rostro, pero sus cejas contenían brío, haciéndolo aún lucir masculino. Aunque Naruto todavía era bajo, su cuerpo estaba en forma. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, lo que lo hizo resaltar la belleza de la túnica banca. Los ojos rojos intensos que brillan en todo momento y su largo cabello negro que estado con una fina cuerda de lana. Naruto eran como una espada preciosa que había sido desenvainada.

Haku tiene todo el rostro sonrojado y mira hacia otro lado para evita su mirada.

Naruto mirando a Haku sonrojándose no se sorprende, ya que conoció a su abuela en el complejo del Clan Namikaze y era toda una belleza en todos los sentidos. Mirando a Haku por un momento ella tiene la piel blanca como la nieve, cara bonita y ojos brillantes.

'_Si come bien y entrenar su cuerpo, en el futuro se convertirá en todo una belleza'. _Pensó Naruto mirando la figura de Haku.

"Naru… Naruto-kun, ¿Esa es tu verdadera apariencia?". Pregunto Haku con voz tímida y un leve sonrojo en su mejilla.

"Si, no te gusta" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo… Yo…" Haku titubeaba con el rostro completamente roja.

"Haku-san cálmate". Hablo Naruto con voz suave. Haku asiente se calma por un momento.

"Haku-san, ¿Qué sabe de tu poder?". Naruto preguntó.

"Nada". Dijo Haku.

"Cuando nos conocimos dijiste algo sobre tu poder y comencé a buscar por algunos libros y encontré un Clan y un Kekkei Genkai" hablo Naruto.

"Un Kekkei Ge…" Hablo Haku confundida.

"Un Kekkei Genkai es una línea de sangre. Son técnicas o habilidades únicas que dependen de factores genéticos. Los Kekkei Genkai y sus Jutsu no pueden ser copiados ni enseñados, pero existen varias excepciones". Explico Naruto.

"Yo tengo una línea de sangre ¿Cuál?". Haku preguntó.

"Tu Kekkei Genkai proviene del Clan Yuki que es de tipo hielo" Naruto dijo inexpresivamente.

"¿Tengo un Clan?". Preguntó Haku.

"No lo sé, con la guerra civil en Kirigakure tal vez sea la última de tu Clan o tal vez no" Hablo honestamente Naruto.

"Ohm" Dijo tristemente Haku.

"No te preocupe, nos quedaremos un par de meses te entrenare como controla tu chakra y tu Kekkei Genkai, también podemos pasear por todo el país para disfrutar nuestra estadía aquí". Dijo Naruto y Haku le dio un pequeño abrazo. Ambos se acostaron en la cama cansados de su largo viaje y comienzo del entrenamiento de Haku.

**(3 meses de después)**

En un pequeño lago lejos de cualquier ciudad, encontramos a Naruto sentado leyendo un libro de fuinjutsu, mientras que Haku está practicando caminar sobre el agua, en los últimos meses 3 meses Naruto le enseño todo sobre el control de chakra, ejercicio físico y los tres jutsus básico de academia.

"Haku-san, puede descansar". Dijo Naruto.

"¡Hai!, Naruto-kun" Exclamo Haku mientras caminaba suavemente hacia Naruto.

"Umm… Haku toma este papel chakras y moldear un poco chakra para ver tu afinidad elemental". Naruto le entrego el papel a Haku cuando llego hacia él.

"Ok, Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku moldeando chakra en el papel y esta se mojo y luego se cortó por la mitad.

Haku mira a Naruto esperando que hable.

"Bueno Haku, tiene dos afinidades elementales la principal es el agua y el viento como segundario". Hablo Naruto con la ceja levantada pensando en algo.

"¿Eso es bueno?". Preguntó Haku.

"AH… Si es bueno, ya que puede usar jutsu de agua y viento más fácilmente, además con tu línea de sangre será un oponente difícil de roer". Naruto respondió con calma.

"Yo tengo afinidad con el agua y te puedo dar todo mis jutsus de agua, pero con el viento apena tengo dos jutsu que son inútiles para mí". Dijo Naruto moviendo la mano y aparece un pergamino.

Haku queda asombrada por lo que hizo ya que solo movió la muñeca y pareció un pergamino.

"Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?". Pregunta Haku con estrella en los ojos.

"Aah… Esto… Es un anillo de almacenamiento en donde guardo mis pertenecía, en el futuro cuando tenga un buen control de chakra te hare una si quiere" Naruto respondió un poco avergonzado.

"Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es los jutsu de viento que tiene que practica" Dijo Naruto desenvolviendo el rollo.

"El primer jutsu fue creado por mi padre se llama **Rasengan**, lo copie cuando salir de la villa" Dijo Naruto mostrando el primer jutsu.

"Y este último es **Elemento Viento: Golpe de Tornado (Fūton: Dageki no Tatsumaki), **el primer jutsu es de rango **A**, de corto alcance y ofensivo. Y este último es de rango B y es ofensivo o defensivo" dijo Naruto entregándole el pergamino.

"¿Tu padre no estará enojado por robarle sus jutsus personales?". Preguntó Haku con voz de incertidumbre.

Naruto se escoge de hombre como si no le importaba.

"¿Cómo te ha ido sobre tu practica de tu línea de sangre?" Naruto preguntó.

"Aprendí una nueva técnica. ¿Lo quiere ver?" Preguntó Haku y naruto asintió.

Haku camino hacia el pequeño lago y naruto la sigue por detrás. Llegando Haku se acacha y sumerge su mano dentro del agua. Naruto, viendo a Haku por detrás levanta ligeramente la ceja averiguando que está haciendo, cuando escucha la tecina de Haku.

"**Ninpō: ****Aisu Eiji (Arte ninja: ****Era de Hielo)". **Grita Haku, cuando todo el lago se congelo rápidamente y el aire a su alrededor se enfría inmediatamente.

"Esto… Esto…" Naruto no sabía que decir cuando vio todo el lago congelado, cuando escucha a Haku respirar pesadamente y no se puede levantar.

Naruto se apresura hacia Haku y la levanta a estilo nupcial y Haku se ríe un poco.

"¿Por qué te ríe casi te mataste por agotamiento de chakra?". Naruto fruñendo el ceño y le preguntó a Haku.

"No, nada, solo me divertía mirando tu rostro preocupado". Dijo Haku tocando la mejilla de Naruto.

"No es gracioso sabe, ahora dime, ¿cómo hiciste para congelar todo el lago?". Preguntó Naruto con calma sin importarle la mano de Haku en su mejilla.

"No lo sé, fue por instinto, el único inconveniente es que mis reservas de chakras es insuficientes para realizar la técnica por el momento". Respondió Haku en los brazos de Naruto.

Naruto asintió con a la cabeza llevando a Haku lejos del lugar y comenzó hablar.

"Te pondré sellos de gravedad en tu cuerpo para aumentar tu físico y el aumento de chakra. Pero te lo pondré más adelante cuando tenga un poco mas de fuerza". Dijo Naruto a Haku y desapareciendo del lugar.

**(Un mes después)**

Enel último mes Naruto y Haku recorrieron todo el país de las olas, ya que este era un país pequeño y es el centro marítimo comercial que une el continente con los pequeños países fuera de este, como las **islas de los Fjords** un país mercantil o **Mizu** **no Kuni** **(****El ****País del Agua).** Naruto y Haku comieron y compraron todo tipo de comida o ropa exótica traída de los Fjords y otros países fuera del continente.

Caminando por el puerto Haku pregunta.

"¿Adonde iremos Naruto-kun?".

"Alquilaremos un bote para ir a **Uzu no Kuni**". Respondió Naruto.

"**¿****Uzu no Kuni?". **Preguntó Haku en confusión.

"El país de Remolino, es donde vivía el Clan Uzumaki ante su exterminio. Y el clan de donde provienen mi madre". Respondió Naruto con voz calmada.

"Umm… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?". Haku preguntó.

"Dos a tres días, no muy lejos de aquí". Dijo naruto y Haku asintió.

Caminando por unos minutos, Naruto encontró a un hombre vendiendo botes.

"Disculpa señor, ¿cuánto cuesta un bote?". Naruto preguntó.

El hombre levanta la mirada para ver dos adolecentes frente a él preguntado sobre los botes. Naruto y Haku está utilizando un **Henge **para ocultar sus aparienciasy el hombre no se dio de cuenta de ello.

"10000 Ryos" Dijo el hombre con indiferencia.

Naruto sin decir nada le entrega el dinero para compra el bote, él hombre le entrega un pequeño bote de cuatro persona y se lo entrega Naruto. Naruto sin nada más se va con Haku del puerto a Uzu.

**(Tres días después)**

Desembarcando en las playas de Uzu Naruto y Haku comienza a caminar hacia el centro de la isla; Unos minutos después ambos encuentra que la villa está totalmente destruida, las casas y los edificio colapsados y la vegetación se adueño en todo el lugar.

"Naruto-kun, que estamos buscando aquí". Preguntó Haku viendo toda la aldea destruida.

"Cualquier cosa útil". Dijo Naruto haciendo un sello de mano.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (****Jutsu: Clon de Sombra****)"** Grito Naruto haciendo 10 clones de sombra.

"Busquen cualquier cosa útil alrededor de la aldea" ordeno Naruto a sus clone.

"¡Hai!"

Los clones se fueron en diferentes direcciones rápidamente.

"Vamos, Haku-san, hacia la torre de Uzukage en el centro de la aldea". Hablo Naruto mirando la torre desde la distancia.

"Hai"

Cuando llegaron en la torre Naruto hizo varios Clones mas para revisar rápido el edificio. Naruto y Haku revisaron todo el edificio, desde la biblioteca que está totalmente vacía, hasta todas las habitaciones en la torre daban el mismo resultado. Un par de hora después Naruto y Haku llegaron en la cima de la torre en donde se encuentra la oficina del Uzukage, Naruto entrando en la oficina frunce el ceño. Haku percatándose le pregunta.

"Naruto-kun pasa algo".

Naruto la mira por un momento y contesta.

"Los clones de sombra no encontraron nada en la aldea y los que estaban en la torre encontraron algunas habitaciones oculta pero estaban totalmente vacía". Naruto dijo mientras mira la oficina que también está vacía.

"Parece que mi madre u otro Uzumaki de la familia principal vino después del ataque y se llevo todo los jutsus y pergaminos secreto, solo alguien de la sangre real de la familia Uzumaki pueden abrir las compuestas de las habitaciones ocultas". Termino de hablar Naruto.

"Y ahora que hacemos, nos vamos". Preguntó Haku un poco triste.

Naruto mira por la ventana de la oficina y ver nubes que se forma.

"Nos quedaremos por un par día y luego nos iremos hacia, **Yu no Kuni (****País de las Aguas Termales), **que esta una semana en bote". Dijo Naruto un poco decepcionado por no encontrar nada en esta isla.

"¡ESTRUENDO!"

Sonidos de truenos se escucha desde la distancia.

"Haku-san nos quedaremos esta noche aquí, habrá una tormenta esta noche así que buscare madera seca para hacer un fogata". Dijo Naruto saliendo de la oficina y Haku lo sigue.

"¡ESTRUENDO-ESTRUENDO!"

Naruto está sentado cerca de la ventana bebiendo un poco de té verde y Haku sentada cerca de la fogata dentro de la oficina en la torre.

"HUH… Naruto-kun aparte de entrenar y viajar por el mundo que mas haces". Pregunta Haku un poco aburrida.

"Me gusta cocinar y leer libro variados desde historia hasta poemas o fuinjutsu". Respondió Naruto bebiendo té.

"¿Poemas?". Pregunta Haku confundida.

"Si, cuando estaba en el país del té, compre varios libros y uno de ellos era de poemas". Contestó Naruto.

"Puede recitar uno". Dijo Haku expectante.

"Claro, puede escoger el tema".

Haku respondió: "Bien".

Cuando terminó, giró su cabeza hacia adelante para mirar a su alrededor antes de mirar al cielo.

¡En este punto, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo gradualmente como si estuviera a punto de llover pronto!

Haku sonrió amablemente mientras hablaba: "Ya que estamos al borde de la primavera, puede mirar hacia afuera y ver que las nubes son densas y gruesas. Tal vez recibamos nuestra primera lluvia de primavera hoy. Tengamos lluvia de primavera como el tema. ¿Qué piensas? Naruto-kun"

"¿Lluvia de primavera?"

Naruto miro el cielo y suspiro.

"Bien, te recitare diez poemas en diez paso"

"¡Whoosh!"

De repente, se escuchó un sonido áspero.

Naruto se tiró de las muñecas apareció un abanico en sus manos y se abanicó dos veces, permitiendo que una suave brisa rozara su cara. Parecía extremadamente seguro y a gusto.

Luego se puso de pie y lanzó su mirada hacia afuera antes de estallar en una risa incontrolable: "Mientras otros se burlan de mi locura, ¡me río de su miopía!"

Los ojos de Haku estaban muy abiertos mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Cuando Naruto dio el siguiente paso, se hizo un silencio absoluto en la habitación que Haku estiraban el cuello para verlo y escuchar mejor.

"La buena lluvia conoce bien su tiempo y caerá una vez que llegue la primavera. Con el viento roba la noche y amortigua silenciosamente todas las cosas".

En ese corto tiempo, Naruto dio su segundo paso mientras recitaba.

"En este pedazo de tierra, mil millas de ancho, las aves se demoran y se congregan en tonos de rojo y verde. En los pueblos costeros y las murallas de la ciudad, los letreros de las tabernas revolotean en la suave brisa. De los cuatrocientos ochenta templos construidos en el Las dinastías del sur, la mayoría estaban envueltas en la lluvia de nieblas y lluvia".

"¡Pol**!"

Naruto dio su tercer paso.

"Me despierto al amanecer de la primera primavera y escucho pájaros cantando en todas partes".

"Como sonaba el viento y la lluvia de la noche, me pregunto cuántas flores se encenderán".

¡Era un poema rimado fantásticamente compuesto!

"Huff puff huff puff!"

"Justo en este punto, en una casa al otro lado del Gran Lago había varios pájaros blancos desplegando sus alas antes de aterrizar al lado del lago. Las hojas de las plantas caídas de la flor del melocotón se alineaban en toda la pasarela. Estas aves recogerían peces desde el lago con tanta agilidad".

"¡Pol**!"

En el mismo momento, Naruto dio su cuarto paso mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba revelando un gruñido.

"Antes del Gran Lago había varias golondrinas, hojas de sauce y agua entrelazadas mientras fluían".

"Sombreros de bambú verde y chaquetas tejidas, una vez que cae la lluvia, nunca vuelve".

"Hsss..."

Naruto dio su quinto y sexto paso sin siquiera detenerse.

Línea tras línea de brillantez vino del libro que Naruto había adquirido. 300 Poemas Tang habían incluido muchas grandes obras en relación con el viento de la primavera y todo lo que hizo fue regurgitar estas palabras tras palabra.

"La llovizna cae como lágrimas en el día del luto, el corazón del doliente se rompe mientras se dirige hacia él…".

"En una noche fría dentro de un pequeño edificio, se escuchaba el dulce sonido de la lluvia otoñal. En lo profundo de un callejón, un mercader vendía flores en rebaños...".

"Sorprendida por las urracas que salen de la rama bajo la luz de la luna, oigo a las cigarras chillar en la brisa a la medianoche. El olor dulce de los campos de arroz promete un año fructífero. Escucha, cómo el croar de las ranas agrada a la oreja".

Durante todo el camino hasta que dio su décimo paso Naruto recitó diez poemas absolutamente brillantes y terminó.

¡Toda la sala estaba completamente silenciosa, incluso se podía escuchar una caída de alfiler!

"Goteo por goteo..."

Sopló un fuerte viento que llevaba varias gotas de lluvia diminutas.

La lluvia de primavera... Por fin ha llegado. ¡Esta fue la primera gota de lluvia en la primavera!

Haku casi había caído al suelo, completamente agotada de energía. Estaba jadeando cuando su rostro se ruborizó de un profundo tono rojo.

Naruto caminó hacia la ventana y estiró sus manos.

"¡Pi da!"

¡Algunas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus manos, mojando sus palmas!

Haku estaba asombrada, ya que estaba mirando a Naruto en la ventana, que estaba mirando a lo lejos en la distancia. Su rostro tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento y tristeza mientras hablaba: "Estas gotas de lluvia nacieron de los cielos pero murieron aquí en la tierra. Sus vidas duraron todo el tiempo que tardaron en caer las gotas de lluvia. Estoy mirando, no es el cielo, tampoco lo es la tierra, ni las gotas de lluvia. ¡En realidad estamos mirando la vida de las gotas de lluvia! ¡Esto... es vida y muerte! "

¡Tan pronto como sus palabras fueron dichas, Naruto levantó sus palmas más alto en el aire antes de que aprietara sus puños!

"¡Auge!"

En ese segundo, las gotas de lluvia afuera parecieron detenerse y fueron suspendidas en el aire. ¡Era casi como si el tiempo hubiera llegado a un punto muerto!

Naruto se sentó suavemente en el cojín esperando a Haku que hablara.

"¡Naruto-kun eso fue increíble!". Grita Haku emocionada con la cara completamente roja.

"Gracias, Haku-san"

Naruto nueve su muñeca y aparece varios libros.

"Toma Haku-san, estas son de medicinas y hierbas medicinales y este otro es sobre poemas y coplas; espero que te guste". Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku tomando los libros y le dio un abrazo a Naruto.

Varias horas después en la mitad de la noche Haku comienza a mover a Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…". Llamo Haku.

"¿Qué?". Dijo Naruto, todavía con los ojos cerrado.

"¿En dónde estamos?". Pregunta Haku asustada.

Naruto abre los ojos rápidamente y mirar a Haku que está asustada y comienza a mirar y un nudo en la garganta se formo y su corazón comenzó latir rápidamente, ahora mismo se dio cuenta porque Haku está asustada.

No había nada solo vacio y oscuridad, ya no estaban en la torre ni en la aldea solo oscuridad infinita.

"Haku no te separe de mi". Ordeno Naruto, agarrando la mano de Haku.

"Naruto, que pasa donde estamos". Preguntó Haku asustada apretando la mano de naruto.

"Yo… No lo sé". Dijo Naruto con miedo mirando de un lado a otro.

"**Umm… Tengo dos invitados**" Una voz poderosa y antigua es escucha por todo el lugar.

Naruto asustado comienza a buscar a su alrededor.

De la nada aparece un gran dragón rojo de unos 100 metros de longitud, escama metálica de color rojo sangre y un cuerno en el hocico, tiene un aura de poder y destrucción que hace que Naruto y Haku caigan de rodilla y respiren con dificultad.

"¿Tú que eres?" Preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

"**¿Quien te dio el medallón?".** Preguntó el dragón sin responder a la preguntar de Naruto.

"¿Qué medallón?"

"**El que estar dentro de tu anillo".**

Naruto se dio cuenta de donde había visto este dragón.

"Fue el legado que se me entregado por el Clan Namikaze". Dijo naruto sacando el pergamino especial en donde puso su legado.

"**¿Clan Namikaze…? Ya vea así que la mocosa creó un Clan"** Dijo el Dragón con indiferencia.

"**¡Mocosa! Los dice un maldito lagarto gigante con complejo de superioridad".** Una voz de una mujer joven se escucha.

De la nada los sellos que mantiene el legado dentro del pergamino se rompen, liberando todo el contenido y la pequeña libreta comienza a brillar.

"**Madre, no es buena idea molestad el SR. Dragón se puede molestar".** Dijo otra voz femenina un poco más suave.

"¿Naruto-kun que está pasando?". Haku pregunta preocupada.

"No lo sé, Haku, no le sé". Dijo Naruto negando con cabeza mirando la libreta.

"**HUH"**

La pequeña libreta brillando, las hojas se desprender de ella formando cinco figura femenina que son las cinco matriarca del Clan Namikaze.

"**Naruto-kun nos vemos de nuevo".** Hablo una de la figura.

"Obāsan…"

"Naruto-kun ¿quiénes son ellas? Preguntó Haku.

"Son las matriarcas del Clan Namikaze, Haku-san". Contestó Naruto con incertidumbre.

"¿Quiero saber porque un Dragón me invoco aquí, y porque ustedes salieron de esa pequeña libreta que está en blanco casi por 3 años?", Pregunto Naruto confundido por su situación ya que no sabe lo que está pasando.

"**Simple y mortal humano, regocíjate ante mi presencia".** El dragón dijo espirando sus alas. Sin impórtales la pregunta de Naruto.

"**Soy ****"El Dragón del Apocalipsis", "El Verdadero Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo", "El Verdadero Dragón" y "El Dragón De Dragones ".** Grito el dragón con la voz alta y arrogante como si fuera la misma deidad. 

"¡PUPHAHAHA…!"

"**¿Qué verdadero Dios Dragón?, muchacho sola nombrarlo el Gran Rojo ha este inútil lagarto".** Dijo la primera matriarca con una sonrisa burlona como si no le importara el enorme Dragón.

"Gran Rojo, Ehh".


	10. Chapter 10

**MATRIARCAS.**

**(Brecha Dimensional)**

"Dragón Rojo, Ehh". Naruto aparta la mirada del Dragón para mirar a la primera matriarca.

Tanya tiene el cabello rubio y los ajos azules. Ella tiene una figura esbelta y una cara linda con la altura de 1,65. Una mujer joven de uno 25-30 años.

"Tu… Tu eres la primera matriarca del Clan Namikaze". Dijo Naruto mirando a Tanya.

"Sí, soy Tanya Namikaze primera cabeza del clan Namikaze y, ¿Tu quien eres joven?". Pregunta Tanya mirando fríamente a Naruto y Haku.

Naruto y Haku un poco asustado se presentan. "Soy Naruto y esta es mi amiga Haku".

Tanya mirando a los dos comienza a caminar hacia los objetos que están en el piso y recoger las dos medallas.

"¿Por qué tiene el legado de mi Clan?". Pregunta Tanya frunciendo el ceño y con la voz más fría.

Naruto tragando saliva le responde.

"Yo… Yo era parte del Clan Namikaze, siendo mi padre registrado como el último sobreviviente del clan después de la segunda guerra".

"Mi… Mi clan fue exterminado que tanto sudor y sangre me tomo fundar. ¿Quién fue el País del viento o el país del Rayo?". Grito Tanya exigiendo una respuesta, soltando una extraña aura que hace que Haku se desmayada y Naruto caiga de rodilla respirando con dificultar.

"Madre te puede calma por un momento va a dejar inconsciente al pobre niño". Dijo la peli-rosada calmado a Tanya.

"Lo siento por madre. Soy Yuno Namikaze hija adoptiva de Tanya y esa de ahí es mi hija Kaede Namikaze". Se presentó Yuno a su vez señala con dedo a Kaede también presentándola.

Naruto con los pies tembloroso se levanta y se inclina presentado sus respecto a la tres matriarca.

Yuno es una mujer delgada de casi la misma estatura de su madre tiene el cabello y los ojos rosado, su cabello es largo está atado con cuatro coletas y su flequillo le cubre todo la frente. Yuno le dar una pequeña sonrisa y recoger la Katana del suelo y comienza a calma a su madre de su rabia.

Kaede una chica joven y delgada de piel blanca y es de una estatura medio alta de 1.69cm, cuando pequeña tenía el cabello rosa corto y los ojos rojos. Ella tiene una mirada indiferente como si nada le importara.

"¡HAHA…!"

Naruto saliendo de pensamiento escucha una risa loca.

"Escuchaste eso sensei, nuestro Clan ya no existe, esto… esto el peor chiste que he escuchado". Se rio la cuarta matriarca mirando fijamente a Naruto.

"Ahora dime muchacho, ¿quién fue la aldea que extermino nuestro Clan?". Preguntó fríamente la cuarta con una enorme sonrisa.

"Cálmate Minatsuki-San esta asustando al niño" Hablo Kaede inexpresivamente a Minatsuki.

"Hai sensei"

"Kaede-chan ¿quién es ella?". Pregunto Yuno señalando a Minatsuki.

"Ella es mi aprendiz y la cuarta matriarca del clan Namikaze, Minatsuki Namikaze". Presentó Kaede sin ninguna emoción.

Minatsuki solo respondió con un "Hola" y se queda callada.

"Así que tu eres mi nieta, ehh" Hablo Tanya ya calmada.

"Si, okosan ella es tu nieta". Dijo orgullosamente Yuno.

"Ah, asi que te casaste con el inútil de Yukitero". Dijo Tanya mientras frunce el ceño.

"Yuki no es inútil, no se asi Kaede-chan"

"Tiene razón madre no es un inútil, es un cobarde". Contestó fríamente Kaede.

"¡Kaed…!"

"¡Whoosh!"

De repente, se escuchó un sonido áspero.

Todo voltearon a ver la única persona que no ha hablado desde comenzó la discusión.

Kurumi comienza a caminar hacia el grupo elegantemente y se presenta.

"Me llamo Kurumi Namikaze ultima matriarca del clan Namikaze" Dijo Kurumi con una pequeña reverencia.

"¡La ultima matriarca del Clan! Ahora dime como fue exterminado mi Clan" Exigió Tanya con voz de autoridad.

"Bien Tanya-sama".

Kurumi aclaro su garganta y comenzó hablar.

"Poco después de tu muerte, los clanes guerreros dentro del país del fuego comenzaron una guerra civil que duro de más o menos 80 años. Yuno-sama y Kaede-sama fueron la que lucharon en la guerra, siendo Yuno-sama meriendo en acción y Kaede-sama muriendo de vejez y entregándole el puesto de jefe de Clan a Minatsuki-sama" Dijo Kurumi mientras que Yuno, Kaede y Minatsuki asiente con la cabeza.

Mientras que Naruto que tiene en sus brazos a Haku inconsciente, el Gran Rojo que se quedo callado después de insulto de tanya y Tanya frunce el ceño escuchando la historia de Kurumi.

Kurumi continúo hablando. "Después de 80 años de guerra los dos clanes mas proveniente de la guerra el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha dejaron de lucha y unieron su fuerza para crear una aldea. Viendo que los Senju y Uchiha dejaron de lucha los demás clanes desde los más pequeño hasta lo mas grande pararon su lucho dándole fin las guerra de los clanes".

"Clan Uchiha, no es ese clan de lunático con ojos extraños que está lleno de sí mismo". Pregunto Tanya con ceja levantada.

"Si". Respondió Naruto.

"¡Uhm!"

"La aldea que fundaron los dos líderes de clanes fue llamada **Konohagakure no Sato **dentro del país del fuego si bien hubo algunos problemas desde su creación, el líder del clan Senju Hashirama Senju comenzó a buscar clanes de toda parte del país fuego para que se unieran a la aldea y siendo nosotros un Clan real nos pidieron que nos unieran a la aldea, pero yo lo rechace la oferta". Dijo Minatsuki ayudando en la historia de Kurumi.

"Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué rechazaste la propuesta para unirte a la aldea?". Preguntó Naruto a Minatsuki.

"Porque somos un Clan Real servimos a la familia real y la Nación del Fuego, no de un Enclave". Tanya le respondió.

"¿¡Enclave!?". Pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Un Enclave es un país dentro de un país, Konoha es una ciudad autónoma que mantiene todo el poder militar de la nación, aunque el Daimyo financie la aldea, este no tiene casi ningún poder dentro de la aldea. Como dijiste cuando nos conocimos Naruto-kun, Konoha está llena de fenómenos gente con ojos mágicos, persona que contralar animales e individuo que puede que puede destruir un ejército ellos solos y es por eso que el Daimyo no detuvo la creación de la aldea". Kurumi le respondió a Naruto.

"No estamos saliendo del tema". Dijo Minatsuki atrayendo nuevamente la atención.

"Como decía, cuando el clan Senju y Uchiha crearon la aldea y unieron los clanes. Los clanes de las otras potencias del continente, siguieron los mismos pasos de Hashirama uniendo los clanes y crearon sus propias aldeas oculta. Como todo saben, cuando una persona tiene un gran poder militar busca cualquier excusa para proba sus fuerza". Termino Minatsuki de hablar.

Naruto pensando le pregunto.

"¿Qué comenzó la primera Guerra?"

Minatsuki lo miro por un momento le respondió: "Disputa fronteriza y recursos Naturales por parte de Sunagakure no Sato, aldea del país del viento"

"¿Por qué?"

"Naruto-kun, no recuerda la guerra que tuvo el país del viento con nuestro país". Dijo Kurumi

Naruto asiente la cabeza recordando la historia que le conto su abuela cuando estaba en el complejo del Clan.

"Pero eso fue 100 años antes que se formara las aldeas ocultas, algo tan estúpido comenzó la primera guerra mundial". Naruto dijo en voz alta y molesta.

"Asi son los seres humanos, cuando Suna declaro la guerra a Konoha por recursos, Kumo e Iwa interfirieron en la guerra como bueno intermediario que hizo empeora mas la guerra conquistando pequeños países para aumenta sus frontera y recurso y kiri hizo lo mismo conquistando tierra dentro del continente". Hablo Minatsuki frunciendo el ceño y se quedo callada.

"Después de 5 años de guerra y cuarta muriendo en acción, los valles y ríos estaban lleno de cadáveres y sangre por todo los lados. Hashirama Senju convoco la primera reunión de Kage para ponerle fin a la sangrienta guerra. En la reunión el Shodai Kazekage exigió tierra fértil al país del fuego a igual que Kumo e Iwa, pero la mayor estupidez que hizo Hashirama fue repartir las entidades más poderosa que existen los **Bijū** a la demás aldea sin ningún tipo de cobro o beneficio que ayudara al país del fuego solo lo regalo, asi acabando la primera guerra mundial ninja". Kurumi hablo inexpresivamente.

Tanya pensó un momento y pregunto.

"Gran rojo ¿Qué son los Biju?"

"**Si no mas recuerdo los Biju son creaturas hecha puramente de chakra que vive en tu mundo" **Respondió el Dragón con indiferencia cuando Yuno intervino.

"Okosan no recuerda cuando nosotras dos fuimos a **Oni no Kuni** (**El** **País de los Demonios), **en busca de las tres espada ** Kitetsu **y nosencontramos con un enorme zorro de nueve cola de camino de regreso y tu casi lo mata con la espada" Dijo Yuno entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a su madre.

"Aah, ya lo recuerdo ese estúpido zorro estaba lleno de si mismo, si no fuera por ti, lo atravesaría con la **Shodai Kitetsu** en su corazón". Tanya hablo con indiferencia como si no le importaba y hablo Kaede.

"Yo creo que me encontré una de esa creatura cerca de los puertos de Norden, se parecía a una tortuga gigante tenía tres cola, pera la bestia era demasiado débil no pudo aguantar uno de mis mejores ataque y huyo con sus colas entres las patas". Dijo Kaede como si mero recuerdo felices.

Naruto no quería preguntar como estas dos mujeres vencieron como si nada dos Bestia con cola, Minatsuki parecida no impórtales y kurumi bueno ella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Por no alarga la historia, después de la muerte de Minatsuki-sama los alto mando de la familia me eligieron con la quinta matriarca del clan, 15 años después el país del Remolino (**Uzu no Kuni**) fue destruida y el clan Uzumaki fue exterminado por culpa de Kumo, Iwa y Kiri, dando el comienzo la segunda guerra mundial ninja". Kurumi suspiro de frustración y continúo su historia.

"Al final de la guerra, un ataque conjunto por Kumo e Iwa y alguno Ninja de Kiri con su respectivo Jinchūriki atacaron a nuestro Clan llevándolo a la extinción como lo hicieron con el clan Uzumaki".

"Pero antes que las aldea atacaran a nuestro Clan, envié a los civiles y niños lejos del lugar y le dije que no usaran el apellido Namikaze pero creo que mi hijo no obedeció mis órdenes, los únicos que se quedaron fueron 350 Ninja de elites para luchar hasta la muerte y llevando nuestro apellido a los mas alto". Termino Kurumi de contar la historia.

Tanya, Yuno, Kaede y Minatsuki se quedaron calladas frunciendo el ceño.

"Si alguna vez revivo, yo misma destruiré toda las aldeas Ninja solo dejando escombro y un mar de sangre que teñirán todo el suelo del continente". Dijo Tanya con una amenazadora voz y la demás matriarcas asiente con la cabeza.

Naruto no le preocupa en lo mas mínimo si las aldeas existan o no, lo que le preocupa en donde mierda estar y porque hay un dragón y las matriarca viva asi que pregunta de nuevo.

"Disculpe, pero no han respondido a mi pregunta". Dijo naruto atrayendo la atención.

"¿En donde Mierda estoy? y ¿Por qué hay dragón gigante detrás de mí?".

"**Como ya no te ha dado cuenta humano, no estamos en tu mundo sino en mi brecha dimensional"**. Dijo el Gran Rojo

"¿Brecha dimensional?"

"**La Brecha dimensional, es un vacio que me permite viajar a diferentes mundos sin ninguna restricciones".** Hablo orgullosamente el dragón.

"Ok, lo entiendo y ustedes porque están aquí". Preguntó Naruto a las matriarcas.

"Cuando llegaste a la brecha dimensional, la libreta en donde contenía nuestra memorias activo un sello de ilusión a su vez un sello de almas que nos dio la forma humana semipermanente dentro de este espacio". Respondió Tanya.

"Ok, no entiendo y no preguntare mas porque ustedes están aquí"

"Lo otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué no pude abrir esos pergamino y esa Katana?". Preguntó Naruto señalando los pergaminos en el suelo y la Katana que tiene Yuno.

"Ah, los rollos están vacio no hay nada dentro de ellos, la Katana tiene un sello que solo el ultimo portado puede desbloquear". Dijo tanya desenrollando lo pergaminos que están totalmente vacía.

"Yuno-sama me puede prestar la Katana por un momento". Kurumi le dijo la Yuno entregándole la espada.

Kurumi toma la espada, sin ninguna clase de sellos manuales Kurumi toma la empuñadura y sacar la hoja de la funda, mostrando una hermosa hoja negra con un borde rojo distintivo, cuando escucha Yuno hablar.

"La espada me llama **Shodai Kitetsu** (**Primera Indomable o primera mata-demonios**), una de las tres Katana Kitetsu que pueden matar demonios como los Biju".

Naruto se quedo callado pensando que los pergaminos no había nada y no quería preguntar porque en primer lugar estaba en el santuario, tal vez fue uno de los factores que las matriarcas aparecieron frente a él.

"Dijiste una de tres espada **Kitetsu **en donde esta las otras dos". Naruto Preguntó.

"La **Nidai Kitetsu** lo tiene el Daimyo como tributo a la familia Real y la **Sandai Kitetsu **debe estar…". Tanya no termino de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que la última espada no se encuentra por ningún lado.

"¿En donde encuentra la Sandai Kitetsu?". Pregunta tanya alzando la ceja.

"La **Sandai Kitetsu** fue entregada a Konoha como signo de amistad entre el clan Namikaze y Konoha cuando se fundó la aldea". Respondió Minatsuki.

"Se lo diste eso incompetente que no hicieron nada para ayudar a nuestro Clan en momento de crisis, la espada debe ser regresado a su legitimo heredero". Dijo tanya con la voz muerta.

"La espada será tuya como la Shodai Kitetsu siendo tu el ultimo heredero del Clan Namikaze", Dijo Tanya mirando a naruto.

"¿Qué hay de mi padre y hermanos ellos tienen el apellido Namikaze y yo un exiliado?". Preguntó Naruto.

"HAHA… El no tiene ningún derecho ya que la última matriarca no eligió ningún suceso y los altos mandos de mi clan murieron junto con la matriarca, legalmente el Clan Namikaze yo no existe". Tanya respondió riéndose.

"Al menos que lleve la Nobleza de nuestro clan. El clan puede ser revido, pero viéndote no eres de ese tipo de persona que quiera liderar un clan".

Naruto asiente con la cabeza en confirmación.

"Hay una manera de recupera la Sandai Kitetsu pero eso será en el futuro". Dijo Tanya con una intimidante sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos.

"¿De qué está hablando?". Preguntó naruto asustado.

"Dime que afinidad elemental eres y de la niña"

"Mi afinidad elemental es el agua y Haku tiene un Kekkei Genkai tipo hielo y su afinidades son el agua y viento".

Tanya asiente con la cabeza cuando Minatsuki comienza hablar.

"Asi que ambo son tipo agua. Bueno a ti te voy a dar algunos jutsus de agua, pero la chica será mi aprendiz personal le voy a ensenar sangre control y técnica de curación, HaHa… esto va ser divertido".

"Ella también tiene elemento viento le voy s enseñar alguno jutsus de viento y Kenjutsu". Comentó Kurumi.

Naruto ignorando a esta dos loca.

"¿Por qué pregunta sobre afinidades elemental?". Naruto preguntó alejándose un poco.

"Bueno en los próximo dos años o más entrenara con nosotras hasta la muerte. Mi hija y Nieta te enseñarla como manejar la espada y aprenderá un nuevo elemento por parte de Kaede y tu novia que está en tu brazo será enseñada por nostras tres" Dijo Tanya señalando a Minatsuki y Kurumi.

"¿Vamos entrenar aquí en este vacío?".

"No, No, No". Dijo tanya agitando la mano.

"Como dijo el lagarto gigante, en esta brecha dimensional está conectada en varios mundos de la cuales escogemos un mundo para ti para tu entrenamiento con las chicas y otro mundo para tu novia". Dijo Tanya.

"Después de un año de entrenamiento con mi hija y nieta, yo personalmente te enseñarle el estilo de pelea de nuestro Clan el **Rokushiki **y nuestra habilidad especialel** Haki.** Voy hacer sincera contigo chico el entrenamiento que voy a realizar tal vez muera o pierda un brazo o un ojo en el proceso" Dijo Tanya estremeciendo a Naruto.

"Yo… no tengo elección verdad"

Tanya solo le dio una sonrisa.

Naruto suspira de frustración y comienza a caminar hacia Kurumi.

"Obāsan cuidad a Haku-san por favor". Dijo Naruto entregándole a una Haku aun inconsciente.

"No te preocupe Naruto-kun cuidare a tu novia con todo mi corazón". Dijo Kurumi con sonrisa feliz.

Naruto entrecerrad los ojos y le contesta a kurumi.

"No es mi Novia, solo una amiga nada más"

"Umm… Lo que tu diga Naruto-kun"

"Además, no le lave el celebro no quiero tener una amante de la guerra y sangre a mi lado que se ríe en cada segundo" Dijo Naruto mirando a toda las matriarcas.

"No te prometa nada sobre la personalidad de tu "Amiga" cuando termine el entrenamiento". Dijo Kurumi con indiferencia y escuchando una risa de Minatsuki detrás de Kurumi.

Naruto solo suspira y orando a Kami que no le pase nada malo a Haku y comienza a caminar hacia Yuno y Kaede.

"Yuno-sama, Kaede-sama, espero que nos llevemos bien". Dijo Naruto inclinándose a su nueva maestra de entrenamiento.

Yuno y Kaede asiente con la cabeza en confirmación.

"Naruto-san no tenga miedo de nosotras, no soy como mi madre que tiene un mal temperamento pero si me hace enojar HiHiHi, sufrirá como un infierno". Dijo Yuno con la dulce voz.

Naruto tiembla un poco y mira Kaede que tiene los ojos muertos mirándolo como si la mismísima muerte esperando su alma como recompensa.

Naruto mira hacia otro lado en busca de Tanya y la encuentra hablando con el Gran rojo.

"Naruto-san tiene algún tipo de sello que aumente la gravedad sobre tu propio cuerpo". Pregunto Yuno a Naruto.

Naruto la mira y asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Como lo supiste?"

Yuno no le respondió solo sonrió de nuevo.

"Te aconsejo que desactive tus sellos ya que el mundo donde vamos entrenar su gravedad es 20 veces que nuestro mundo". Advirtió Yuno

"Bien". Dijo Naruto haciendo un sello de mano.

"Kai". Grito Naruto apareciendo decenas de sellos en todo su cuerpo y luego desparece.

"Listo". Dijo Naruto.

Yuno asiente con la cabeza y mira a su hija que también que esta lista y llama a su madre.

"Kaa-san, ya estamos listo para nuestro entrenamiento". Grito Yuno atrayendo la atención de Tanya.

"Ok, el Gran Rojo encontró un mundo desolado sumamente caliente y su gravedad es 22 veces que la nuestra, espero que sobreviva a esta experiencia y nos vemos en un año". Termino Tanya que asiente la cabeza hacia el Gran Rojo.

El Gran rojo rasga el vacio haciendo que esta se rompa creando un portal.

"Espera, en qué mundo se entrenara Haku-san". Pregunto Naruto esperando respuesta.

"No te preocupe Naruto-kun estará bien con nosotras ve y entrena en paz". Kurumi hablo calmadamente.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa ella estará con ustedes". Dijo Naruto susurrando para sí mismo y mirando a Haku inconsciente aun en los brazos de su abuela.

Naruto mirando el gran portal que lleva a otro mundo y tal vez su propia tumba pregunta de nuevo.

"Dime Tanya-sama ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?". Preguntó Naruto a Tanya.

Tanya piensa por un momento y le contesta.

"En el momento que recibiste el legado de nuestro Clan ya no tenía elección. Tomarlo de su lado positivo cuando salga de esta dimensión hacia el mundo exterior tú y tu novia serán los suficientemente fuerte como para caminar libremente por el mundo sin preocuparse ".

Naruto sabía lo que está hablando tanya si no es lo suficientemente fuerte morirla en cualquier momento. Naruto mira nuevamente el portal y luego las matriarcas, el sabia que cualquiera de esta mujeres pueden matar a una bestia de cola como si fuera un animal moribundo y luego mira el enorme dragón no sabía que tan poderoso es, pero sus instinto le dice que este dragón puede destruir su mundo como si fuera una mera hormiga en el piso.

¿Por qué comenzó entrenar? se pregunto Naruto. Para impresionar a sus padres NO. ¿Para ser más fuerte? NO, tenía que ser fuerte para sobrevivir. El quería ser libre recorrer el mundo conocer personas, culturas, comida y muchas más, ahora mismo en donde está el, en una dimensión con dragón que podía destruir el mundo y tal vez la cinco persona más poderosa de su mundo junto con linda chica que mas podía pedir.

Naruto miro Haku que tiene los ojos cerrados, su piel blanca como la misma nieve, sus labios rosados que formaba una pequeña sonrisa y su largo y brillante cabello negro. Parecía un ángel cuando está durmiendo. Naruto eta orando a todo los dioses existente incluso le pidió mentalmente el Gran Rojo que Haku No cambie cuando este entrenando con estas mujeres que están mentalmente una locas, Naruto respira un poco y mira nuevamente el portal.

"Vamos, Yuno-sama y Kaede-sama". Dijo Naruto entrando al portal seguido por Yuno y Kaede por detrás y desaparecieron dentro del portal.

"**Tanya es buena idea ensenarle Haki, esa habilidad no es de su mundo".** Dijo el gran rojo.

"Al igual que tu".

"Dime que habilidad le va entregar al niño, tu de diste el Haki cuando nos conocimos". Tanya Pregunta.

"**quien sabe**". Dijo el Dragón haciendo otro portal.

"Minatsuki-dono, Kurumi-dono, nos vamos". Dijo Tanya atravesando el portal.

"Esta va ser divertido". Dijo Minatsuki atravesando el portal.

"Digo lo mismo". Hablo kurumi travesando el portal con Haku en su brazo.

El portal se cerró dejando solo el Gran Rojo en la brecha dimensional. El Gran Rojo se queda por un momento y luego se aleja y desaparece en la oscuridad infinita.


	11. Chapter 11

**REGRESO PARTE 1**

(2 años y seis meses)

(Brecha dimensional)

Naruto está sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados meditando un poco en espera de Haku, en los últimos dos años Naruto ha vivido un infierno con su entrenamiento. Su apariencia ha cambiado en los pasos de los años había crecido inconscientemente a la altura de un hombre adulto, incluso estaría por encima del promedio entre los adultos. Su cuerpo se volvió más y más robusto, y sus músculos estaban tonificados pero no exagerados. Además de que su rostro tenía un tinte infantil, no se veía diferente de un adulto cuando uno lo miraba desde atrás. Su entrenamiento consistía Kenjutsu por parte de Yuno y perfeccionar su segundo afinidad elemental con Kaede, aunque su práctica con las dos matriarcas Fue más o menos relajado, aparte de soporta la densa gravedad que le tomo 6 meses para adatarse y que le ayudo en su estado físico y aumento de chakras a nivel _**Jōnin**_. El infierno comenzó cuando paso un año y tanya vino a entrenarlo en **Rokushiki **siendo el golpeado hasta la muerte sin ninguna posibilidad para defenderse y lo abrigo ponerse sellos de gravedad a nivel 10 que lo máximo que podía el sello y también le pidió al gran rojo que le sellara su chakra. Tal fue su entrenamiento que su todo sus huesos fueron rotos en el proceso y el gran rojo lo recompuso de nuevo. Incluso un día la desobedeció una de sus órdenes y le corto un brazo si no fuera por el Gran Rojo que le ayudo a regenerar un nuevo brazo ahora estaría con un solo brazo, desde ese día nunca le falto el respeto y obedeció todas sus demandas.

Después de seis meses de tortura con el estilo de arte marcial el **Rokushiki** salimos del mundo de gravedad y nos fuimos en un mundo lleno de selva y bestia salvaje que eran lo suficientemente fuerte para arrinconar cualquier _**Jōnin**_. Tanya le explico todo sobre el **Haki** y como funcionado con el **Rokushiki.**

Tanya le explico que el Haki se divide en tres categorías: **kenbunshoku Haki**, que le otorga un sexto sentido del mundo que los rodea e ilimitada capacidad precognitiva; **busoshoku Haki**, que le permite utilizar su espíritu como una armadura para defenderse de ataques, o para realizar sus propios ataques más potentes; y **haoshoku Haki**, un tipo raro de Haki que solo uno en un millón puede usar y que le otorga la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros. Según tanya el Haki tiene niveles como: Nivel Bajo-Nivel Intermedio-Nivel Alto-Nivel Superior- Nivel Maestro. Después de un año de entrenamiento en la selva y dominar su Haki a nivel intermedio y las incontable paliza que recibió por parte de Tanya y algunos intentos de ser comido por algunos de las bestias en el bosque, termino su entrenamiento después de 2 años y medio desde que ingreso en la brecha dimensional.

Abriendo los ojos ver a Tanya hablando con el Gran Rojo, en esto dos años Naruto conoció muy bien al Gran Rojo y le hablo de algunos de sus amigos, uno de ellos era la diosa sintoísta **Amaterasu Ō-Mikami** o **Amaterasu Okami** (La diosa del Sol), es una mujer muy atractiva como también una persona más amable y compasiva que había conocido, también esta su hermano **Susanoo (El Dios de mar), **que es una persona violenta y muy orgulloso de sí mismo si no fuera por su hermana él lo hubiera matado, También le hablo de otros dioses como **Tsukuyomi-no-kami, Emma** **Yama (Rey del inframundo), Shinigami (Dios de la muerte), Los Cuatros Reyes demonios, Ophis (Una Diosa Dragón), **y entre otros.

Naruto le conto sobre la leyenda del Sabio de los seis Caminos y el creador del chakra de su mundo, pero el Gran Rojo se estallo de risa y le conto que ese tal sabio solo era un mero semi-Dios y que el verdadero Creador del Chakra era su madre **Kaguya (La ****Diosa Conejo)**que fue sellada dentro de la luna de su mundo por sus dos hijos y que aun sigue ahí dentro esperando ser liberada, es mas ella creo el **Jūbi** **(Diez Cola)**y que después de ser sellada por sus hijos, el hijo mayor los dividió en 9 parte lo que hoy los conocen como las 9 bestias de cola. Naruto se quedo impresionada por lo que dijo el Gran Rojo, aun más sabia que había una diosa encerrada en la luna.

Naruto Viendo que Tanya y el Gran Rojo aun seguía hablando, de repente apareció un portal dentro de la brecha dimensional, Naruto sabía que es la llegada de Haku, después de más de 2 años sin verla estaba un poco preocupado de que clase de infierno pudo haber vivido. Unos minutos después aparece una joven mujer Naruto quedo impresionado por la apariencia de la joven mujer ya que era una belleza absoluta. Su aspecto era como un hada de los cuentos. Su piel blanca como la nieve, cara bonita, ojos brillantes, ardientes, del cuerpo excepcional. Su cuerpo alto y delgado, un pecho abundante y tenía curvas perfectas y se viste semi desnuda como una mujer de un burdel. Además, aparte de su cuerpo caliente de fuego, su rostro también era perfecto. Cejas largas, ojos negros brillantes, nariz fina y boca rosada. Su Pelo es negro y la piel es blanca como la nieve. Su figura se puede decir ser perfecta. Y su cuerpo está muy bien desarrollado.

Naruto sin prestarle la atención a las cuatro matriarcas que también salieron del portal ya que tenía los ojos pegados en la Diosa frente a sus ojos. La joven que salió del portal era Haku, después de más de 2 años de entrenamiento con las cinco matriarcas sin ver a Naruto, comienza a mirar alrededor en busca de Naruto. Cuando Haku vio el rostro de Naruto, ella estaba completamente sorprendida. Cejas tan afiladas, cara heroica, rasgos faciales completamente perfectos que son como tallados. Especialmente la figura, la túnica blanca abierta reveló esos ocho abdominales. Cualquier mujer que vea esto no podría evitar babear. Ella sabía que era Naruto y comienza a caminar hacia él tranquilamente moviendo sus caderas de una manera sensual con una pequeña sonrisa e sus labios. Haku lo ve sonrojándose un poco cuando se acercaba, pero él nunca aparto la mirada sobre ella.

Haku estaba en frente de Naruto l mira por un momento y luego se inclina acercándose al rostro de Naruto y le dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Te extrañe Naruto-kun". Los ojos de Haku sonrían, su voz cautivadoramente seductora y un toque de alegría se demoro en sus labios.

"¿Ha… Hak…Haku?". Naruto preguntó con la cara sonrojada y se arrastra hacia atrás manteniendo la distancia entre ellos.

"Si, no te gusta lo que ver". Haku respondió poniendo una mano en la cadera y con su seductora voz.

"Claro que me gusta". Dijo Naruto sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en su rostro, se levanta del suelo reajustase su túnica y para desilusión de Haku ocultando su abdominales.

"Ahora dime. ¿Por qué lleva puesto un vestido revelador?". Naruto preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Me lo dio tu abuela. No es lindo". Haku respondió mostrando su larga piernas, incluso mostrando un poco su culo redondo.

"Es lindo". Admitió Naruto.

"Pero vamos a regresar a nuestro mundo y habrá una manada de pervertidos buscando tu cuerpo para su placer si sigue mostrando tu hermoso cuerpo". Dijo Naruto con calma mostrando su punto de vista sobre la vestimenta de Haku.

"Pero… Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme de esos pervertidos". Haku dijo con voz fuerte.

"Está bien, pero tiene ponerte algo abajo ya que puedo ver tu culo desnudo". Dijo Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo en la mejilla, pero Haku se ríe entre los dientes por la inocencia de Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku.

"Ya terminaron ustedes dos; Hay algo te tengo que decirle". Tanya hablo fríamente atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes.

"Hai". Contestaron simultáneamente

"Como dije hace mas de 2 años el Clan Namikaze ya no existe, ya que tu Naruto-san rechazarte revivir nuevamente el clan. Te preguntare a ti Haku-san, ¿Quiere ser la nueva matriarca del clan Namikaze?". Preguntó Tanya con calma mirando a Haku. Haku se quedo conmocionada por la propuesta de la primera matriarca Tanya, Haku mira a tanya luego a Naruto que estaba en su lado que tenía una cara inexpresiva, luego a las matriarcas que estaba en el fondo junto con el Gran Rojo mirándole.

Haku piensa por un momento respira hundo y dijo. "¡NO!"

"Gracias por la oferta Tanya-sama pero la rechazo". Dijo Haku inclinándose y Tanya con la cabeza.

"No se puede hacer nada, el Clan Namikaze está oficialmente extinto, sin ningún heredero para revivir el clan". Dijo Tanya con una voz melancólica.

"¿Qué pasa con mi padres y hermanos ellos son Namikaze?". Preguntó alzando la ceja.

"Tu padre y hermanos no son Namikaze, la quinta matriarca le ordeno que no usara el apellido Namikaze ante de la destrucción de mi clan y no creo que el Daimyo se lo haya puesta sin tener la medalla de plata que representa nuestra nobleza y la cabeza del clan". Tanya Respondió con voz sombría, mientras saca un sobre y se lo entrega a Naruto.

"En esa carta se lo debe entregar al Daimyo en persona cuando llegue a la capital del fuego". Naruto recoge la carta y en la parte central del sobre esta el símbolo del Clan Namikaze en forma realista, ya que símbolo era una cruz que tenía el fondo negro, borde plateado, una corona en la parte superior y el símbolo del fuego en el centro.

"Y también esta medalla él lo entenderá después de leer la carta". Dijo Tanya entregándole la medalla de plata.

"Toma Naruto-san". Dijo Yuno acercándose y entregándole la **Shodai Kitetsu**.

"Espero que lo utilice bien"

Ante que Naruto le iba agradecer a Yuno.

El Gran Rojo crear un nuevo portal detrás de ellos y Tanya mueve suavemente la muñeca y una gran ráfaga de viento golpea a Naruto Y Haku enviándolos a volar a ambos hacia el portal y expulsándolo de la brecha dimensional.

"¡Kaa-san! porque expulsaste a Naruto y Haku aun no había despedido sin contar que olvido llevar el medallón dragón, que le permite regresar a la brecha dimensional". Yuno le grito a su madre mientras que las demás matriarcas asienten con la cabeza.

"Ah, si el medallón". Se dijo a si misma Tanya mientras sacar el medallón y lo lanza en el mismo portal que expulso a Naruto y Haku.

"Se lo diré a Okaasan cuando vuelva al paraíso". Dijo Yuno desvaneciéndose en una luz blanca.

"Tanya-sama Yuno dijo Kaa-san, eso quiere decir que tiene dos madres". Pregunto Kurumi con curiosidad.

"Si, mi esposa". Respondió honestamente tanya.

"Asi que te gusta las mujeres"

"Si, ¿Algún Problema?".

"No, Tanya-sama no es un problema, espero que le valle bien a mi nieto y su novia". Dijo Kurumi desvaneciéndose igual que Yuno.

"Nos vemos Tanya-sama". Se despidió Minatsuki desapareciendo en una luz blanca.

Viendo que todos desaparecieron Tanya le dirigió una mirada al Gran Rojo y le pregunto.

"¿Cuántos tiempo se tardara para que le sello de alma funciones de nuevo?"

"De uno a dos años, los pergaminos deben estar dentro de la brecha dimensional para que funciones nuevamente". Respondió el Dragón.

"Cuidad de los dos, aun hay muchas personas fuertes que pueden derrotarlos". Dijo Tanya frunciendo el ceño.

"No te preocupe, soy un Dios dragón y además dentro del medallón hay un dragón para su protección". Dijo arrogantemente el Gran Rojo.

"Bueno, nos vemos cuando el sello funciones". Se despidió Tanya desapareciendo en una luz Blanca.

Viendo que no había más nadie el Gran Rojo abre otro portal y desparece momento después.

**(Lugar Desconocido).**

Dentro de un espeso bosque aparece un portal expulsando a Naruto y a Haku cayendo en el suelo del bosque. Naruto se levanta adolorido del suelo por el ataque imprevisto de tanya se limpia la suciedad de su túnica blanca y ayuda a Haku a levantarse del suelo.

"Por estas cosas es que odio a Tanya-sama". Dijo Naruto enfurecido.

"Pero, Tanya-sama es una persona gentil y de buen corazón". Dijo Haku defendiendo a Tanya.

"¡Gentil!, yo diría un demonio". Grito Naruto.

"¿Por que lo dice Naruto-kun?". Preguntó Haku.

"En mi entrenamiento casi me mata en varias ocasiones, cuando me enseño el Rokushiki me obligo ponerme sello de Gravedad en un mundo en donde la gravedad que era 22 veces que nuestro mundo, me rompí todos los huesos y ella me imputó el brazo izquierdo por desobedecerá. Es más cuando me enseño el Haki me envió a un mundo de bestias salvaje, sello mi red de chakra para que no pueda utilizarlo, Casi me comen vivo algunos animales y apena estoy a nivel intermedia en los tres tipo de Haki". Naruto conto su experiencia de entrenar con Tanya.

"Como te fue a ti". Preguntó naruto.

"Me fue bien, en el mundo donde estaba era principalmente de agua no había continente en ese mundo si no isla. La isla en donde nos quedamos era realmente hermosa, Tanya me enseño el Haki, Kurumi Kenjutsu y arte marciales y Minatsuki me enseño su técnica secreta sangre control. Dos de mi Haki está a nivel alto y uno a nivel intermedio, soy buena en Kenjutsu y puedo hacer jutsus elementales sin necesidad de sello manuales". Dijo orgullosamente Haku.

Naruto se quedo perplejo, no solo que Haku no paso el mismo infierno que él, sino que además su Haki es más poderoso que el suyo.

"Y tu entrenamiento de tu **Kekkei Genkai". **Pregunto cautelosamente.

"Aprendí nuevas técnicas con mi línea de sangre, te vas a sorprender cuando lo vea".

"Dime honestamente Haku-san, ¿Eres más fuerte que yo?". Preguntó Naruto.

Haku lo mira por un momento y le responde: "Si, Naruto-Kun soy más fuerte que tu, en técnica y habilidades tengo la mayor arsenal, en única parte que me puede ganar es tu inmensa red chakra y combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que Tanya-sama me dijo que el Rokushiki no era acto para mi cuerpo y en habilidades con la espada estamos igualado".

Naruto asiente con la cabeza cuando de repente aparece un portal y sale la medalla de Dragón y lo atrapa con la mano. Naruto suspira y guarda las dos medallas, la Katana y el sobre en el anillo de almacenamiento, mira a Haku por un momento y saca un anillo plateado con un diamante azul en el centro y se lo entrega.

"Recuerda cuando me dijiste que quería un anillo de almacenamiento, Bueno este lo hice especialmente para ti, es mucho mejor que el mío, el metal lo conseguir en el planeta donde estaba entrenando con Yuno y Kaede y el diamante lo traje en el mundo donde aprendí el Haki". Dijo Naruto despreocupado.

"Gracias Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku lazándose hacia Naruto, abrazándolo con fuerza metiendo la cabeza de Naruto entre sus pecho. Naruto sonrojado un poco, pero disfrutar el olor del cuerpo de Haku y los suaves pechos de Haku en su cara.

"Umm… Naruto-kun, ¿En dónde estamos?". Pregunto Haku mirado alrededor y aun abrazando a Naruto.

Naruto se separa de Haku y comienza a mirar alrededor.

"No lo sé, Tal vez estamos dentro del continente". Dijo Naruto cuando levanta a Haku al estilo nupcial.

Haku quería preguntar que estaba haciendo, cuando escucha un susurro de Naruto.

"**Sukai Wōku**** (****Paseo Aéreo)". **Cuando Naruto saltar en el aire creando un cráter de un metro de profundidad, dando pequeño salto complimiento el aire debajo de sus pies comienza a subir en los alto de los cielo que parecía Volar en el cielo.

"¡Increíble Naruto-kun!, asi que esto es el Rokushiki". Dijo Haku asombrada.

Si, Haku-san es el Rokushiki **Geppo (****Paso Lunar), **me permite saltar en el aire y permanecer en el flotando aire por más tiempo". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

"Te envidio". Dijo Haku sujetándose bien fuerte de la cintura de Naruto.

"Y de ti Haku-san"

Haku mirando hacia abajo, cuando ver un puente en construcción y una espesa niebla.

"Naruto-kun, allí hay un puente". Dijo Haku señalando el puente en construcción.

Naruto mirar a la dirección que apunto Haku y ver un puente en construcción.

"Agárrate Fuerte Haku-san" Dijo Naruto calmadamente y Haku se sujeta con firmeza en la cintura de Naruto.

"**Soru" **susurro Naruto, haciendo una onda de choquedebajo de sus pies y moviéndose una velocidad extremadamente alta hacia el puente.

Varios minutos después, Naruto está volando sobre el puente a una velocidad alta. Haku aburrida utiliza su **kenbunshoku Haki **que esta a nivel alto sobre la neblina que está en el Puente y siente 8 presencia de los cuales 6 están luchando y le dice a Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, hay 8 personas, seis de los cuales están luchando".

Naruto bajando la velocidad, utiliza su **kenbunshoku Haki **y siente las 8 presencias que dijo Haku, pero Naruto no le presta atención y sigue su camino, pero fue detenido por Haku.

"¿Qué pasa Haku-san?". Preguntó Naruto con la ceja levantada.

"Quiero bajar". Dijo Haku.

Naruto la miro con el rostro confundido.

"¿Por qué?.

"Porque quiero". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa diabólica. Naruto conocía esa sonrisa ya que se lo vio a Tanya, a Yuno, a Minatsuki y a su abuela Kurumi y él no quería provocar el lado malo de Haku. Naruto suspira y desacelera su velocidad, llegando sobre el campo de batalla que está en el puente.

"Naruto-kun, me puede regalar el pequeña abanico que utilizaste cuando recitarte los poemas en Uzu". Dijo Haku estirando una de sus manos. Naruto frunce el ceño por un momento y le entrega el pequeño abanico.

Haku abre el pequeño abanico y abanicó suavemente permitiendo que salga una fuerte ráfaga de viento espejando la niebla sobre el puente y mostrando visiblemente el campo de batalla. Los combatientes detienen su combate y mira hacia el cielo viendo dos personas descender del cielo.

Naruto viendo que los dos bandos detuvieron el combate y no había niebla comenzó a ver a cada una de las personas en el puente y se maldijo asi mismo por su mala suerte ya que en el puente reconoció la mayoría de ella. La primera persona que reconoció era un ninja peliblanco que su lado izquierdo tiene una cicatriz y mostrando el Doujutsu del Clan Uchiha, un poco más atrás puede ver a su hermano Daisuke que creció 5'2 pies de altura, tiene el pelo de punta roja, ojos azules y un tono de piel claro. Su vestimenta consiste en pantalones rojos con un botón blanco, una camiseta roja, sandalias shinobi de color rojo y un protector de frente de color azul.

Su otro hermano Kazuki es una copia casi exacta de un padre, Tiene el cabello rubio de punta y sus ojos de color purpura tiene la misma estatura que su hermano Daisuke. su vestimenta es un horrible chándal color naranja con azul en la zona de los hombros y alrededor de la cintura, un remolino blanco con una borla en la parte izquierda y el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki en la espalda, tenía el cuello alto de color blanco, pantalones color naranja con una pequeña bolsa para guardar sus armas unido a su pierna derecha, las típicas sandalias shinobi de color azul y un protector de frente de color azul.

Al lado de su hermano esta Sasuke Uchiha tiene el cabello negro, pero sus ojos están completamente de color rojo sangre con dos aspas en cada uno de sus ojos era el Doujutsu del Clan Uchiha. Se vestía remera azul, de manga corta con cuello alto y el Abanico, símbolo de los Uchihas, en la espalda y calentadores de brazos blancos. Un poco más atrás una peli-rosa que era Sakura Haruno tiene unos grandes ojos verdes y piel de un blanco níveo. Lleva un atuendo rojo oscuro tipo kimono con aberturas en las piernas y círculos de color blanco en la espalda y en la parte delantera inferior, tiene mangas cortas con pequeños círculos sobre éstas. Una banda ninja de color azul oscuro como una diadema en su cabello.

Naruto descendiendo suavemente en el puente con un rostro inexpresivo y baja a una Haku sonriente de sus brazos cuando escucha una voz detrás de él.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?". Preguntó un hombre alto y muy musculoso, moreno, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones semi-rasgados. Llevar vendas en su rostro como una máscara. Llevaba su banda en la cabeza con el símbolo de Kirigakure. Lleva una camisa sin mangas negro con pantalones a juego, la muñeca de rayas de Kirigakure y calentadores de piernas. Él tenía un aspecto bastante intimidante y una enorme espada de casi de su mismo tamaño.

Naruto lo ignoro y Haku solo sonreía.

"Si no responde mueran". Grito el hombre agitando la espada y corriendo a gran velocidad. Cuando estaba unos pocos metros de Naruto y Haku, escucha un grito de la bella mujer

Haku sin hacer ningún sello de mano lanza un jutsu.

"**Hyōrō no Jutsu (****Jutsu: Prisión de Hielo****)".** Grito Haku congelando al pobre Ninja de Kirigakure.

Todo en el puente se quedaron pasmado con la rápida victoria de Haku, pero Naruto solo frunce el ceño y no dice nada.

"Solo somos unos simples viajeros que recorren el mundo". Dijo Haku con su hermosa voz atrayendo las miradas de todos los hombres en el puente.

Naruto entrecerrar los ojos cuando ver la mirada de lujuria que emitían todos los hombres a mirar a Haku. Haku ignora las mirada lujuriosa de todos hombres en el puente y camina suavemente y moviendo sus cadera elegantemente hacia el ultimo ninja de Kirigakure.

"Como te llama". Preguntó Haku al joven de Kirigakure.

"Tōshirō Yuki". Respondió el joven ninja asustado. Tōshirō Yuki tiene la Apariencia de adolescente de entre 12 y 14 años, de estatura baja y tiene el cabello blanco en puntas hacia atrás con un pequeño fleco al lado izquierdo, además de unos ojos grandes y de color turquesa y la banda de Kirigakure en la frente.

Cuando Haku escucha el apellido del Clan Yuki mira a Naruto y el asiente con la cabeza.

"Como se llama tu amigo". Dijo Haku señalando el bloque de Hielo.

"Su nombre es Zabuza Momochi y es uno de los 7 espadachines Ninja de la Niebla". Respondió honestamente Tōshirō.

Haku asiente con la cabeza y regresa al lado de Naruto. Naruto levanta la ceja cuando Haku regresa y le pregunta en voz baja.

"Haku-san, porque no preguntaste sobre el Clan Yuki"

"Si rechace ser la sexta matriarcas del Clan Namikaze, porque preocúpame sobre un Clan que no me ayudo ni me enseño nada". Respondió Haku con voz indiferente.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y mira el joven ninja de Kirigakure.

"Uhm… Tōshirō-san, ¿la guerra civil en Kirigakure termino y como el clan Yuki?". Preguntó Naruto con voz calmada y Haku solo sonríe.

"La guerra termino hace un año y el Clan Yuki casi fue exterminado en la guerra civil, pero sobrevivimos y ahora servimos al nuevo Mizukage". Respondió Tōshirō.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?". Pregunto Kakashi mientras que sus equipos se reúnen a sus lados y un viejo detrás de Sakura.

Naruto solo los mirar pero no contesta.

"Como dije antes solo somos unos viajeros". Respondió Haku con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Están interfirieron en nuestra Misión". Dijo Kakashi haciendo algunos sellos de manos.

"**Chidori**". Grito Kakashi y una gran cantidad de rayos se acumulo e su brazo derecho y se lanza a una gran velocidad hacia Haku.

Haku con una sonrisa burlona y usando su **kenbunshoku Haki, **predice los movimiento de Kakashi, usando **busoshoku Haki **reforzando su brazo derecho y haciendo una gran bola de chakra de tamaño de una cabeza se lanza también hacia Kakashi.

"**Ōdama Rasengan". **Grito Haku apuntado hacia el jutsu de su oponente.

Cuando los dos jutsu colisionado crearon una gran grieta debajo de sus pies, el Rasengan de Haku gano en la colisión enviando a volar a Kakashi rompiendo algunos huesos en el brazo derecho de Kakashi. Haku mira su mano derecha para encontrar algún tipo de daño pero no encuentra nada.

Todos los ninjas que estaban en el puente quedaron impresionados por la fácil victoria de Haku. Los Genin de Konoha sacan Kunai en sus bolsillos Ninja preparándose para una batalla, Haku viendo como los ninja de Konaha se preparan comienza a caminar hacia ellos.

Viendo que Haku vienen hacia ellos, lanza sus Kunai pero Haku mueve suavemente su abanico y una ráfaga de viento envía de regreso los Kunais, el Uchiha viendo que Haku todavía sigue caminando hacia ellos hace algunos sellos de manos y respira hundo.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (****Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)". **Sasuke expulsa una gran bola de fuego de su boca dirigiéndose Hacia Haku.

Haku con su sonrisa despreocupada susurra su jutsu: "**Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu (****Elemento Hielo: Roca de Hielo Domo de la Nada Magnifica)**, Haku crear un domo de hielo a su alrededor defendiéndose de la bola del fuego, cuando la bola fuego colisiono con el domo hubo una gran explosión.

Sasuke feliz pensando de haber derrotado a Haku, no se dio cuenta que Haku apareció detrás de él, y con un golpe suave de abanico de Haku lo envió hacia Naruto.

Naruto Viendo a Sasuke volando hacia él, lo atrapa de la cabeza y con un movimiento rápido y fuerte, golpea la cabeza de Sasuke con concreto del puente haciendo un pequeño cráter. Los gemelos "Namikaze" viendo a su amigo derrotado y tomado como prisionero comenzaron hacer un sello de manos cuando escucharon a Haku hablar.

"Si hace otro movimiento hare que mi "Novio" mate a su querido amigo"

Los dos hermanos detuvieron sus movimientos y mirando a Haku para que siguiera hablando. El ninja de Kiri solo estaba mirando sin interferir en la palea al lado de bloque de hielo en donde estaba su maestro, Sakura y el viejo estaban temblando de miedo, Naruto solo frunce el ceño mientras seguía sujetando a Sasuke contra el piso y Kakashi caminando con la mano sangrentada de regreso como una expresión medio muerta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Regreso parte 2.**

"Si hace otro movimiento hare que mi "Novio" mate a su querido amigo"

Los dos hermanos detuvieron sus movimientos y mirando a Haku para que siguiera hablando. El ninja de Kiri solo estaba mirando sin interferir en la palea al lado de bloque de hielo en donde estaba su maestro, Sakura y el viejo estaban temblando de miedo, Naruto solo frunce el ceño mientras seguía sujetando a Sasuke contra el piso y Kakashi caminando con la mano sangrentada de regreso como una expresión medio muerta.

"Ya que me divertí un poco, podemos hablar como personas civilizada". Dijo Haku ocultando su sonrisa burlona detrás del pequeño abanico.

"Mi Nombre es Haku y el chico caliente que sujetar a su amigo se llama Naruto". Dijo Haku señalando a Naruto.

"Naruto". Pensaron los Gemelos mientras miraba a Naruto.

"Como dije desde un principio, somos viajeros y estamos perdido, cuando vimos el puente y había personas quería preguntarle ¿en donde se dirige este puente?, pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntar… Ustedes Ninjas-san me atacaron sin ninguna razón y yo solo me defendí". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa inocente.

Naruto casi vomita sangre con la mentira obvia de Haku, ella solo quería luchar para su diversión. Naruto levanta a Sasuke del cabello y una patada fuerte en el estomago lo envía a volar de regreso a su grupo.

"AAAHHH". Gripo Sasuke de dolor, soltando una bocanada de sangre por la boca por el fuerte golpe en el estomago, los gemelos lo atrapan en el aire cuando vieron volar a Sasuke hacia ellos. Sasuke con la nariz rota y sangrentada por el golpe en el piso, varias costilla rota por la patada y un dolor inmenso en todo su cuerpo que lo dejo inconsciente.

Naruto viendo el grupo de ninja rodeando al inconsciente Uchiha y verificando su condición, comienza a caminar hacia a Haki que tiene una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y se abanicaba con el pequeño abanico, permitiendo que una suave brisa rozara su hermosa cara. Naruto llegando a su lado le dice.

"Haku-san puede liberar al pobre ninja que está en el bloque de Hielo".

Haku mira a Naruto y luego el bloque de hielo y chaquea los dedos.

"¡CRASH!"

Un fuerte sonido de rotura, cuando el bloque de hielo comienza a grietarse y segundo después explota, liberando el ninja de Kiri.

Tōshirō viendo que su maestro fue liberado de su prisión de hielo, lo toma de los hombros y lo recuesta en el suelo. Zabuza totalmente pálido con un toque de azul por la baja temperatura dentro de la prisión de hielo, sus musculo congelado y apena se mantiene consiente.

"Entonces… En donde se dirige este puente en construcción". Preguntó Naruto con calma y el rostro inexpresivo.

El viejo que estaba con el grupo de los ninja de la Hoja contesta.

"AHH… Soy el constructor de este puente, el puente conecta mi país con el continente"

"¿Cómo se llama tu país?". Pregunto de nuevo Naruto.

"**Nami no Kuni (****País de la Olas)". **Respondió el pobre hombre.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y dijo. "Asi que el puente conecta con el país del fuego". El viejo asiente con la cabeza.

Naruto mirar a Haku y le dice.

"Haku-san, debemos ir primero al país de las Olas para buscar algo de provisiones como comida, ropa y entre otras cosa para nuestro viaje. Ya que la isla es un importante puerto comercial, podemos encontrar algo que te guste".

"Hai, Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku mientras se lanzaba en la espalda de Naruto y enrolla sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto.

"Pero me tiene que llevar, estoy algo cansaba por mi pelea". Dijo Haku con voz seductora en el oído derecho de Naruto.

Naruto sonrojado un poco, por los grandes pechos de Haku presionado su espada y el aliento de Haku en su oído hace que la mente de Naruto se distraiga. Sacude su cabeza y comienza a caminar, pero su detenido por el constructor de puente.

"¿Qué?". Pregunto Naruto.

Cuando el viejo le iba a contesta a Naruto, Haku interviene.

"Naruto-Kun, ¿Quiénes son esas personas?". Preguntó Haku con su cabeza presionando perezosamente en el hombro de Naruto.

Naruto mira a Haku y luego mira hacia donde señala Haku. En unos metros encuentra unas docenas de hombre con espada, lanza, ballesta y otros tipos de armas y en el centro del grupo había un hombre bajo con un traje de negocio y un bastón en la mano.

"Gatoh… ¿Por qué esta aquí?". Preguntó Tōshirō.

"Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes. Lo siento, pero tienen que morir aquí". Respondió Gato con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿Qué?". Pregunto furioso Tōshirō.

"Contracta ninja cuesta mucho dinero. Por eso lo matare a todo ustedes ya que todo ustedes están heridos y no pueden combatir más.". Dijo Gato con una expresión aun más arrogante.

Gato mirando alrededor y pone sus ojos en Haku que está en la espalda de Naruto, comienza a babear por tal belleza.

"Chico matar a todo en el puente excepto a esa niña. Esta noche violare a esa perra una y otra vez y cuando me canse de ella será de ustedes chicos". Dijo Gato con una expresión lujuriosa y una voz arrogante.

"¡SI!". Dijeron simultáneamente los subordinados de Gato.

Naruto con el rostro furioso y Haku con una sonrisa de muerte, Naruto bajando Haku de su espalda comienza a caminar hacia el grupo, Haku queriendo detener a Naruto pero cuando vio el rostro furioso se detiene, los ninja en el puente solo mira a Naruto caminar hacia el grupo sin saber que va hacer y el constructor de puente asustado.

Naruto calmándose un poco le dar una pequeña sonrisa al grupo de mercenario sin ninguna sella de manos Naruto respira hundo. Gato viendo a un joven caminando hacia ellos levanta la ceja le dar una señal a los mercenario que mataran al joven, cuando escucha un grito proviniendo del joven.

"**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (****Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)"****. **Naruto expulsa del a boca un intenso muro de llamas que cubre todo el puente. Las llamas se dirigen hacia los mercenarios desprevenidos.

"GGAAARRR" "¡CHILLIDO!"

Gritos de agonía se escucha por todo el puente, un fuerte olor de carne quemada desprendía aquellos mercenarios muriendo en las llamaradas.

Los jóvenes ninjas que estaba en el puente sintieron la crueldad de cómo Naruto mato varias docenas de mercenarios de un solo movimiento, Sakura comenzó a vomitar igual como el constructor, los gemelos y el ninja de kiri, tiene la piel pálida y náuseas en sus estomago y Kakashi intento usar su Sharingan para copia el jutsu de naruto, pero no pudo ya que naruto no uso sellos de mano.

Haku con una hermosa sonrisa brillante y sus ojos mirando las llamas que fue creada por Naruto, viendo de cómo los mercenarios gritan de agonía y desesperación como si fuera un mero espectáculo para sus ojos. Naruto dejando de soplar fuego, miro la destrucción de su jutsu, carne humana retorcido por varios ángulos por el intenso calor y completamente carbonizados, fluidos y viseras por todo el suelo y el piso del puente totalmente negro. No hubo ningún sobreviviente.

Naruto contento de matar a estas escorias que insultaron a Haku y liberar un poco de frustración por la inmensa tortura que tuvo que pasar en su entrenamiento por parte de Tanya, regresa de nuevo a lado de Haku que tiene una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Luego paso la mirada hacia los ninjas, algunos tienen la cara pálida, otro están vomitando y Kakashi con el rostro asombrado.

"Que quería decirme señor". Dijo Naruto al constructor de puente.

"Yo… Yo… Me estaba preguntado…". El pobre hombre titubeaba asustado.

"¿Ehh?

"Si pasaría la noche en mi casa como agradecimiento". Dijo el hombre sudando.

"¿Agradecimiento de que?". Preguntó Naruto.

"Buen, esto es asi…". Dijo el constructor contando de cómo Gato destruyo el País económicamente y como mato y violo mujeres y niños sin un toque de humanidad.

"Ahora lo comprendo, señor…". Dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Tazuna". Dijo el hombre.

"Ok, Tazuna-san, ¿Qué piensa Haku-san?". Preguntó Naruto a Haku a uno pocos metros de él.

Haku se encoge de hombro y dice, "Mientras tenga una suave cama está bien"

Naruto acepto la propuesta de Tazuna ya que no tiene dinero y el país está en ruina y no puede cambia las pieles y diamante que recolecto en las tierra salvajes. Kakashi quería oponerse a la idea que dos extraño estén en la misma casa en donde se alojaban.

"Tōshirō- san recoger a tu maestro y viene con nosotros". Dijo Haku.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó enfadado Tōshirō.

"Si no viene con nosotros, te matare de la forma más cruel posible, además soy más rápida que tú y tu maestro sufre de una hipotermia y necesita un lugar en donde quedarse para que se recupere". Haku dijo mientras balanceaba el pequeño abanico en su rostro.

Naruto levanta la ceja pero no dice Nada. Tōshirō mira a Haku y asiente con la cabeza ya que sabía que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para desafía a Haku y Naruto.

"Y que pasa con la misión". Dijo uno de los gemelos "Namikaze".

"La Misión esta completada ya que Zabuza se retiro de su misión y los refuerzo llegaran en unas Horas más tarde". Dijo Kakashi mirando intensamente a Haku y a Naruto.

"Naruto-kun todo se acabo, ahora vamos a la casa de Tazuna estoy cansada". Haku se lanzo en los brazo de naruto con su dulce voz.

Naruto atrapa a Haku en sus brazos y lo lleva a estilo nupcial, mientras que mira a Tazuna que lo guie a su casa. Tōshirō recoge a Zabuza y lo lleva cargando en su espalda mientras seguía a Naruto, Kakashi recoger a Sasuke en lo lleva en su hombro mientras seguía el grupo.

Llegando hacia los cuerpos calcinado Haku mueve suavemente su abanico y susurra un jutsu.

"**Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu (Elemento viento: Gran Soplo de Viento)****". **Una fuerte corriente de viento disparada del pequeño abanico hacia los cadáveres, despejando el camino y los cadáveres collendo hacia el rio.

Naruto sigue su camino como si nada hubiera pasado y Haku entierra su cabeza en el pecho de naruto, sintiendo los brazos fuertes y el pecho tonificado de Naruto. Tazuna guía el grupo hacia su casa un poco asustado. Media hora después el grupo llego a la casa del constructor sin ningún problema.

Entrando en la casa del constructor fue recibido por una hermosa mujer que tiene el cabello azul-oscuro, que le llega hasta la espalda, sus ojos son de color negro, tiene la nariz y la boca pequeña, usa una camiseta principalmente rosada, excepto en los bordes del cuello y de las mangas que son color rojo y usa un pantalón azul.

"Tou-san, ¿Quiénes son ellos?". Preguntó la mujer señalando a naruto y el ninja de Kiri.

Tazuna le explica los sucesos que pasaron en el puente a su hija.

La hija un poco asustada y se inclina un poco ante Naruto. "Lo siento, si fui descortés, me llamo Tsunami".

"No te asuste solo somos viajeros. Me llamo Naruto y esta es mi amiga Haku". Se presento Naruto, mientras que bajaba a Haku de sus brazos.

"Hola, me Llamo Haku y soy la Novia de Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku dándole un fuerte abrazo a Naruto.

"Haku-san, ¿Desde cuándo soy tu novio?". Preguntó Naruto apartando el cuerpo de Haku y con el rostro sonrojado.

"No, no me responda hablaremos más tarde". Dijo Naruto apartando la mirada sobre Haku y le dice a Tsunami. "Me puede prestar la cocina, para cocinar algo de comida para mí y para mi Novia".

"Aah, si esta en fondo del pasillo". Dijo Tsunami señalando la dirección de la cocina y Naruto asiente con la cabeza y camina donde señalo Tsunami.

"Y Haku, no moleste a los Ninja-san". Dijo Naruto mientras seguía caminando y dejando sola a Haku en la sala.

Haku despide a naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y se sienta en una de la silla de la sala.

La sala cayó en un incomodo silencio, ninguna persona hablo. Mientras que Tsunami busca algo de ropa para cubrir a Zabuza de su hipotermia y Sakura lloriqueando a lado de un inconsciente Sasuke. Los gemelos Namikaze furioso con Haku y Naruto por herir s su amigo, Kakashi vendándose su brazo derecho sin parta la mirada sobre Haku, Tazuna bebiendo su sake en una silla de la masa y Tōshirō sentado en silencio a lado de Zabuza.

"Entonces, Haku-san verdad… ¿De donde son ustedes dos?". Preguntó Kakashi rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Haku ignoro la pregunta de Kakashi y miró a Tōshirō.

"Dijiste que era un Yuki, eso quiere decir que tiene un Kekkei Genkai tipo Hielo". Dijo Haku despreocupadamente. Kakashi furioso por ser ignorado.

"si, Haku-san, tengo una línea de sangre tipo hielo… Tu utilizaste Jutsus basado en hielo, también eres una Yuki". Preguntó Tōshirō.

"No tengo ninguna relación con el clan Yuki, ya que mis padres no tenía ningún apellido". Respondió Haku.

Cuando Tōshirō iba hacer otra pregunta escucha unos gritos y pasos hacia fuera de la casa.

"¡Kakashi lo refuerzo han llegado!". Grito una mujer afuera parteado la puerta de la casa y entrando un grupo de Ninja de Konoha.

Haku con una sonrisa indiferente por la llegada de Ninjas de Konoha y comienza a mirar a cada una de la personas que entraron en la casa.

La primera que entro fue una mujer pelirroja. Tiene el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, Además su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pintaza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo. Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, purpura y llevaba una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda. Usaba el uniforme estándar de la aldea que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro y el chaleco táctico de Konoha, además de portar el protector frontal de la aldea atando su pelo en una larga coleta y dos flequillos largos a los lados.

El siguiente es un hombre que estaba fumando y tiene los ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro, una barba y patillas largas. Su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme ninja de Konoha estándar, con vendajes en los brazos por debajo de los hombros y su chaleco táctico es más oscuro que la de otros Jōnin y Chūnin. Lleva la faja de los Doce Guardianes Ninja en la cintura con el kanji (火) fuego grabado en él. También llevaba un brazalete en ambas muñecas.

Detrás del hombre aparece tres jóvenes y una de ella era una chica con ojos de color verde y su cabello largo y rubio, habitualmente recogido en una cola de caballo con el flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara. Su vestimenta consistía en un traje morado, compuesto por un chaleco corto con cuello levantado, una falda con aberturas en ambos lados y un vendaje que le cubría el estómago y las piernas. Poseer unos calentadores en los brazos de color blanco y púrpura, tenía su banda ninja en la cintura a modo de cinturón y utilizaba las sandalias típicas de los ninjas. La joven gritar cuando ver a Kazuki y se lanza a su brazo derecho a toda velocidad.

El otro integrante del grupo es un joven perezoso que parecía cansado en cada segundo. Tiene el cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta similar a la de una piña, ojos marrones y dos orejas adornadas con pendientes. Su atuendo era bastante simple, que consistía en un malla ajustada a su cuerpo y encima de ella, tenía una chaqueta con mangas media largas de color gris con bordes de color verde, dicha chaqueta tenía en su espalda y en ambas mangas el símbolo de su clan en color azul oscuro. Su banda ninja la usaba alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, también poseía un pantalón marrón y sandalias azules.

Y el ultimo es un joven que tiene el pelo castaño, marcas de remolino en las mejillas, tiene un físico mucho más robusto que la mayoría de otros ninjas dentro de la casa, llevaba los pantalones cortos de color gris, una bufanda blanca bastante larga, una camisa verde de manga corta sobre una camisa blanca con el kanji "Comida", y sus piernas y antebrazos eran envueltos en vendas. Su protector de la frente fue usado también en un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza.

"Kakashi que te paso en tu brazo derecho y porque Sasuke esta inconsciente". Preguntó la peli-roja, mirando alrededor para encontrarse con los dos ninja de Kiri.

"Y ustedes que hacen aquí". Exigió la mujer.

Tōshirō ignoro todos los presentes cerrando los ojos.

"Kushina-sama cálmate, la culpa la tiene ella y su compañero". Dijo Kakashi señalando a Haku.

Haku deja de mirar a los ninja entrante, le dar a Kakashi una sonrisa burlona y se abanica despreocupadamente.

"¿Tu quien eres?". Preguntó Kushina.

Haku mirar la mujer con una calidad sonrisa y le responder. "Haku"

"Porque heriste a Kakashi y dejaste inconsciente a mi alumno". Exigió Kushina con voz fuerte.

Haku ignoro la pregunta de kushina y usando su Haki de Observación siente una presencia en el interior de la mujer.

"Umm… Asi que eres la Jinchūriki del Zorro de la nueva cola". Dijo Haku con Voz baja.

"Tu… Tu… Como lo supiste". Dijo Kushina conmocionada. Haku sigue ignorando a la mujer y mirar a todo con su Haki.

"Asi que ustedes también son Jinchūriki pero solo de chakra". Dijo Haku señalando con su abanico a los gemelos Namikaze.

La sala queda en silencio de nuevo, el mayor secreto de Konaha fue descubriendo con una sola mirada de una joven desconocida.

"Tu… como…". Kushina no termino de hablar, cuando aparece un hombre guapo con dos cuencos en su mano y el rostro indiferente.

Kushina se congelo cuando miro el rostro de joven-adulto ya que reconoció al hombre, su cabello largo de color negro atado con una fina cinta de seda de color rojo, sus intensos y brillantes ojos de color rojos, su túnica blanca sin ninguna clase de mancha en ella, aunque allá pasada más de 5 años desde que se fue de la aldea, Kushina lo reconoció al instante.

"Na…Naru… Naruto". Dijo temblorosa Kushina y lagrimas en los ojos.

Naruto levanta a ceja un poco y mirar las nuevas caras dentro de la casa.

**(Minutos Antes-cocina)**

Naruto entrando en la cocina. . No podía esperar para probar las nuevas técnicas que aprendió en la tierra salvaje.

Lees Fish and Fish Heard- Sopa de Tofu

Moviendo suavemente la mano; apareció una tina de vino en la suelo de la cocina. Para cocinar el pescado Lees, había altos requisitos para el alcohol. Cuando Naruto soltó la cubierta de tela de la tina de vino, estalló una explosión de aroma espeso de vino. Naruto arrugó la nariz cuando un leve enrojecimiento apareció en su rostro.

"¡Qué rico aroma de vino!"

Naruto miró dentro de la tina de vino y vio que la superficie estaba uniformemente cubierta con una capa de granos destiladores color canela bañados en un vino suave y aromático. Utilizando un cucharón de bambú para recoger los granos de destilería, Naruto se lo llevó a la nariz y lo olfateó. Detectó un leve olor agrio con un toque de dulzura. Cuando frotó un poco de granos de destilería entre sus dedos, se sintió suave y pegajoso. Sin lugar a dudas, era una excelente cubeta de granos destiladores. Tanto los granos como el vino resultante eran de alta calidad.

"Después de más de un año, la calidad de vino de arroz mejoro"

Después de que Naruto volviera a cerrar la tina de vino, mueve nuevamente su mano y aparece una pecera en el suelo de la cocina con dos peces nadando perezosamente en ella.

Naruto nunca antes había visto estas especies de peces. Estaba seguro de que no existían en la Tierra, ya que lo encontró en esa tierra salvaje antes de salir de su entrenamiento. Uno de los peces tenía un tenue resplandor azul que rodeaba su cuerpo, sus ojos se movían de manera viva y tenían un cuerpo perfectamente formado. El otro pez era mucho más amenazante: tenía una cabeza abultada y un cuerpo negro como la brea con escamas reflectantes.

Naruto se colocó inexpresivamente frente a la pecera con las mangas hacia atrás y miró a los dos peces. De repente, ambas manos se movieron y rápidamente entraron al agua. En el momento en que las ondas aparecieron en la superficie del agua, ya había capturado el brillante pez en sus manos. La reacción del pez fue rápida y repentinamente emitió una onda de choque de su cuerpo para escapar de las manos de Naruto.

Después de todo, no era un pez común sino una bestia de otro mundo. A pesar de que era débil en la lucha, todavía era capaz de luchar.

Naruto parecía un pescador experimentado cuando sus dedos agarraron con fuerza el cuerpo del pez y gradualmente dejó de luchar. El pescado finalmente fue sacado del agua y colocado en la tabla de cortar.

La cocina está bien equipada, por lo que todo tipo de utensilios de cocina estaban disponibles. Naruto al azar agarró un cuchillo de cocina, el cuchillo brillaba amenazadoramente pero no afectaba sus movimientos.

"El pescado de mar de hielo de Nivel Genin es un tipo de pez de agua de mar capturado en las aguas del noreste de las tierras salvajes. Su cuerpo irradia un resplandor azul, la carne contiene energía fría y también se llena de energía desconocida que no conocida pero Tanya afirmo que no es venenoso para el consumo. Es un ingrediente excelente. "

Guiando la verdadera energía a sus palmas (Uso de Chakra), Naruto usó el lado plano del cuchillo para golpear al pez en su cabeza. El pez, que todavía estaba luchando momentos antes, de repente se quedó quieto.

Naruto manejó hábilmente el desincrustado y eviscerado del pescado. En un momento, un pescado de mar de hielo fue procesado con éxito. Caminó hacia la tina de vino y la abrió. Después de rellenar el vientre del pescado con granos de destilería, metió todo el pescado en la tina de vino para marinarlo.

_"La cuba de vino especial puede acelerar el proceso de marinado. El tiempo estimado para terminar es de tres horas"._ Pensó Naruto.

Después de colocar el Ice Sea Fish en la tina de vino, Naruto comenzó a preparar el segundo plato.

Esta vez Naruto sacó el pez negro y fuerte. Después de procesarlo, cortó su cabeza y comenzó a cocinar la sopa de tofu Fish Head.

Desde su anillo de almacenamiento, Naruto sacó un tofu blanco perlado y comenzó a cocinar.

"Thunder Silver Carp de Nivel Genin Bajo, es un tipo de pez de agua dulce capturado en los Grandes Lagos de las tierra salvajes. Tiene una cabeza robusta y mucha carne, el pescado tiene un sabor refrescante con una ligera sensación de picor. Es un excelente ingrediente".

Como tanto el pescado como el tofu eran extraordinarios, Naruto no pudo evitar estar lleno de expectativas sobre la sopa de tofu con cabeza de pescado.

Cuando Naruto levantó la tapa, una rica fragancia con un leve olor a carne salió corriendo de la olla hacia sus fosas nasales. Inconscientemente inhaló profundamente y provocó una serie de ruidos retumbantes en su estómago.

En l mismo se escucha una conmoción dentro de la casa proveniente de la sala. Naruto levanta la ceja cuando escucha una mujer gritar, sacude la cabeza y sigue cocinando.

De vuelta en la cocina, Naruto acababa de sacar de la olla la sopa de tofu con cabeza de pescado.

Con solo la sopa blanca lechosa, una cabeza de pescado tierno y gordo, y el tofu blanco perlado, era la combinación más primitiva de cabeza de pescado y tofu.

La aromática y apetitosa sopa Fish Head Tofu fue colocada sobre la mesa.

Un cuenco de porcelana azul y blanca contenía la sopa Fish Head Tofu, carne de pescado fresca y tierna flotaba en la prístina sopa de pescado blanco lechoso, junto con un tofu cristalino que parecía quebradizo al tacto. La rica fragancia convergía en la parte superior del cuenco y exudaba un resplandor cautivador bajo la tenue iluminación.

Naruto suspiró satisfactoriamente mientras la débil fragancia del pez se precipitaba a través de sus fosas nasales y se extendía por sus extremidades. La sopa Fish Head Tofu Soup era en realidad un plato casero un poco difícil ya que probaba el control de un chef sobre el calor. Sin embargo, con las habilidades culinarias de Naruto, eso fue bastante logrado.

Después de sacar el tazón de porcelana azul y blanco y colocarlo sobre una mesa de la cocina, naruto sacó dos tazones más pequeños para servir la deliciosa sopa de tofu Fish Head. Luego saca una pequeña botella y lo llena con vino de arroz.

Agita la mano sobre la tina de vino y la porcelana en donde estada los peces y regresa dentro del anillo de almacenamiento, también guarda el resto de sopa dentro de la anillo y listo para salir de la cocina hacia la sola con los dos cuencos de sopa Fish Head Tofu Soup.

Caminando lentamente hacia la sala, Naruto se encuentra con cara conocida.

"Na… Naru… Naruto". Grito la mujer pelirroja.

Naruto levanta la ceja y mira alrededor de la sala con el rostro inexpresivo.

**(Presente)**

Naruto ignara a la mujer y camina y se sienta al lado de Haku que tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

"Mi querido Naruto-kun, ¿qué cocinabas? ¡Huele tan bien!" Justo cuando Naruto estaba a su lado, Haku mirar los dos cuencos en la mano de Naruto. Sus encantadores y grandes ojos estaban mirando el cuenco de Fish Head Tofu Soup frente a él.

"prepare un nuevo plato", simplemente dijo Naruto.

Justo cuando terminaba la oración. Ella estaba lamiendo sus labios mientras sus ojos miraban los cuencos sin parpadear.

"¿Un nuevo plato? Se ve delicioso. ¿Es esta sopa de pescado? ¿Por qué la sopa es de color blanco lechoso?

"Eh? Este tofu es hermoso. Se ve como una obra de arte. ¿Cómo conservaba esa apariencia después de la cocción?

"¡Guau! ¡Esta cabeza de pescado tiene mucha carne! ¡Se ve deliciosa!"

Naruto dejó los tazones y palillos y contempló a Haku balbuceante. Suspiró torpemente y dijo: "Este es el tuyo, nos lo comeremos juntos".

Haku felizmente recibió el cuenco. Se lo acercó a la nariz e inhaló, no pudo evitar gritar deliciosamente la cálida fragancia.

Haku parecía estar bastante bien informada sobre comer. Ella no comió inmediatamente la carne de pescado, sino que levantó el recipiente y bebió la sopa en su lugar. La sopa blanca lechosa pasó a través de sus tiernos labios y en su boca. La ligera viscosidad hace que la sopa se sienta tan suave como la seda. El rico sabor se liberó en su boca y envolvió completamente sus papilas gustativas, mientras que el sabor refrescante relajó completamente su cuerpo.

"D... ¡Delicioso! ¡Huele tan bien!" Haku bebió de manera satisfactoria del cuenco, sus ojos grandes estaban entrecerrando los ojos como dos lunas crecientes. Tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, como si pudiera beber de este cuenco por el resto de su vida.

"No solo bebas la sopa, también debes probar la carne de pescado. Tal vez te sorprendas", dijo simplemente Naruto. Él miró suavemente mientras que Haku bebía la sopa.

Naruto tomó su propio plato de sopa y comenzó a beber también. El sabor era realmente sabroso y la frescura de los ingredientes se exhibió por completo.

"¡Ah! Este pez... ¿Por qué hay un p ¡Sensación de hormigueo!?"Después de comer un trozo de pescado, Haku quedó desconcertada. Aunque comer carne de pescado le produjo una sensación de hormigueo, no disminuyó su valor del plato, sino que lo incrementó. La sensación de picor provino del ingrediente en sí, y cuando se combina con el sabor refrescante, su riqueza se incrementó y el sabor se hizo más evidente.

El tofu también era extremadamente suave y se derritió en su boca. El tenue sabor del tofu mezclado con el sabor residual del pescado le proporcionaba un placer peculiar.

"¡Esta es la sopa más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida!" Haku dijo seriamente a Naruto después de terminar la última gota de sopa. No solo era delicioso, sino que también mejoró su verdadera circulación de energía y una sensación cálida se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Mientras que Naruto y Haku estaba comiendo sin préstale atención a las personas que le rodear. Kushina tiene la vena en su cabeza a punto de explotar, cuando Naruto la ignora por completo, los jóvenes ninja babear por la deliciosa sopa que hizo Naruto, Kakashi mira furiosamente a los dos por ignóralo, Tazuna está durmiendo a causa de su borrachera y Tsunami todavía atiende a Zabuza de su hipotermia.


	13. Chapter 13

**REGERSO PARTE 3.**

Terminando de comer, Naruto le dirige una mirada al nuevo grupo de ninjas de Konaha, levanta ligeramente la ceja cuando vio unos rostros conocidos. El primero es un joven que tiene su pelo de forma de piña, este era Shikamaru Nara a la de él un joven gordo con saliva saliendo de la boca por una extraña razón este era Chōji Akimichi y la ultima de los tres jóvenes Ninjas es una rubia que está pegada en los brazos de su hermano Kazuki y lo mira fijamente con el rostro sonrojada esta era Ino Yamanaka. Unos pocos metros más atrás un hombre alto con los ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro, una barba y patillas largas. Que estaba fumando y nos miraba cautelosamente, se parecía mucho al tercer Hokage.

"¡NARUTO!". Grito Kushina enfadada.

Naruto apartando la mirada de las caras conocidas, mirar a su madre.

"…"

"Kaa-san, está segura que es nuestro hermano que se fue hace mas de 5 años". Pregunto cautelosamente Daisuke.

"Sí, estoy muy segura". Kushina dijo mirado a Naruto.

"Madre no creo que sea nuestro hermano". Hablo Kazuki. "Míralo es casi un hombre debe tener uno 17-19 años, nuestro hermano se fue casi 6 años debe tener la misma edad que nosotros"

"Pero… pero…". Kushina no sabe que decir.

Naruto escuchando la conversación, se estaba riendo por dentro, pero por fuera tiene el rostro indiferente. Ya que cuerpo tuvo que adatar dos extorno diferentes, uno en donde la gravedad era mucho mayor que su propio planeta y el otro un mundo salvaje lleno de bestias que tuvo que matar y comer para sobrevivir.

"PUAHAHAHA"

Haku se estaba riendo por la conversación de los gemelos y Kushina. Las personas dentro de la habitación comenzaron a ver a Haku riéndose.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?". Preguntó Kushina furiosa.

"No, No es nada". Haku dijo con una sonrisa burlona y mirando a Naruto.

"No le va a decir". Dijo Haku en voz baja que solo Naruto pueda escucha.

Naruto mira a Haku a sus brillantes ojos y luego lo piensa por un momento.

"Porque no". Dijo Naruto y puso su mirada a su madre. Naruto aclara su garganta y comienza hablar.

"Kushina-sama tiene razón… soy Naruto tu hermano Kazuki". Hablo Naruto con voz indiferente.

La habitación quedo en silencio por la declaración de Naruto.

"¡QUE!... Imposible como puede ser mi hermano, el idiota era un maldito antisocial que no hablaba con nadie y además no parece de nuestra edad, parece más un adulto". Hablo en voz alta Daisuke señalando a Naruto.

Naruto se escoge de hombro como si no le importarle la crítica de su hermano.

"¿Por qué te fuiste de la aldea?". Preguntó Kazuki.

"Konoha nunca me importó y jamás los considerare mi familia, además nos encontramos por coincidencia en el puente, si no fuera por Haku-san no estaríamos hablando ahora". Dijo Naruto con el rostro inexpresivo.

"¿En dónde estaba?, lo últimos que sabemos en donde estaba fue hace mas 5 años y estaba en la capital del país del fuego de ahí desapareciste. Incluso me reincorpores al servicio activa para buscarte por toda la Naciones Elementales pero no te encontré". Dijo Kushina con los ojos llorosos.

Kushina comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto pero fue detenida por una pequeña ráfaga de viento. Mira a Haku que tiene una sonrisa burlona mientras que envuelvo con delicado brazos a Naruto.

"Tu… Tu… Eres una maldita perra ¿Y porque puta mierda abraza a mi hijo?". Preguntó Kushina filtrando Instinto asesino que hace que todos ninja dentro de la sala comenzaba a temblar y sudar con miedo.

Haku no se siente de lo más mínimo intimidada por el patético instinto asesino de Kushina, ella se entreno con las cinco mujeres más poderosa que haya existido, incluso si intenta usar chakra del Biju no se comparara con la presión emitida por el Gran Rojo o de Tanya-sama cuando esta entrenaba con ella.

Naruto era lo mismo, no se sintió asustado por la presión emitida por su madre. El vivió un infierno entrenando con Tanya, Yuno y Kaede. El instinto asesino de su madre era una broma comparada con las matriarcas del Clan Namikaze.

Haku le dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de naruto y luego se levanta de su silla, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Haku y con voz autoritaria le grita a Kushina.

"¡SOY LA NOVIA DE NARUTO!". Haku usa su segunda habilidad de alto nivel de Haki, el **Haoshoku Haki. **Expulsando de su cuerpo una especie de ráfaga que hace que Tsunami, Sakura e Ino caigan desmayados y los jóvenes ninjas caigan de rodilla y respirando con dificultar ante la presencia de Haku. Los ninja mayores de la hoja dieron un salto hacia atrás y sacaron un Kunai de su bolsillo ninja lista para atacar y una gota de sudor recorrer su rostro, un poco asustados por la extraña aura emitida por Haku.

En el interior de Kushina un zorro se estremece un poco por el aura emitida por Haku, recordando su enfrentamiento por la primera matriarca del Clan Namikaze de hace mas 180 años atrás.

Naruto quedo impresionado por el alto nivel de Haki puesta en exhibición por Haku. Sacude la cabeza y llama a Haku.

"Haku-san… Deja de asustar a los ninja y mira hiciste desmaya a Tsunami-san". Dijo Naruto calmadamente.

"Hai. Naruto-kun". Obedeció Haku y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Naruto.

"Ohh… Y Kushina-sama si escucho otro insulto dirigido a Haku por ti... ¡TE MATERE A TI Y TODO LOS PRESENTES, SIN IMPORTARME SI ALGUNA VEZ FUISTE MI MADRE O FAMILIA!". Amenazo naruto con la voz muerta.

Naruto levanta a Haku al estilo nupcial y comienza a caminar hacia la escalera cuando escucho la voz de su madre de nuevo.

"Sochi… almeno, me puede decir en donde estaba"

"Lejos de cualquier cosa que aplique ninja o mercenario, entrenando y recorriendo el mundo sin despertar sospecha de Nadie hasta el día de hoy. Eso es lo único que tiene que saber". Dijo Naruto subiendo la escalera.

La sala se quedo en totalmente en silencio, solo se escucha los pasos de Naruto caminando y la respiración pesada de los jóvenes ninjas.

"Que… que acaba de pasar". Hablo Shikamaru levantándose con los pies temblorosos.

"No lo sé, Shika pero esa mujer llamada Haku está casi al mismo nivel de un ninja de elite". Respondió Chōji de igual de asustado como Shikamaru.

"No lo dude ninja de Konaha, ella sola venció a dos jonin en un par de minuto y al Uchiha". Tōshirō hablo con sudor en la frente y tratando de despertar a tsunami de su desmayo.

"Si ella es fuerte, que tan fuerte se volvió el maldito estúpido de mi hermano". Grito Kazuki.

"¡Cierra la maldita boca Kazuki, deja de insultar a tu hermano!". Grito Kushina mirando a su hijo.

"Porque mierda debería, viste el puente cuando viniste, eh, el utilizo un jutsu potente que mato más de una docenas de mercenario sin utilizar ningún sello de mano. Sino preguntarle a Kakashi-sensei". Kazuki hablo con furia.

Kushina se quedo callada cuando vio una parte del puente totalmente negro y un olor de carne quemada. Kushina le dirigió una mirada a Kakashi.

"Kushina-sama tu hijo tiene razón, esa mujer que estaba con Naruto es fuerte, Zabuza y yo nos confiamos y nos venció como si nada, incluso utilizo una variación del Rasengan para detener mi Chidori, además tiene un Kekkei Genkai tipo hielo como el ninja de kiri". Dijo Kakashi avergonzado y bajando la cabeza.

"El Rasengan, pero como, ese jutsu le pertenecer a mi esposo almeno que…". Kushina no termino de habla cuando fue interrumpido con el jonin que vino con ella.

"Tu hijo se la haya dado cuando se conocieron". Dijo el jonin mientras fumaba.

"¿Pero como naruto obtuvo el Rasengan?". Preguntó Kushina al hijo del tercer Hokage Asuma Sarutobi.

"Ante que se fuera de la aldea, sospecho que copio alguno jutsu y entre ello estaba el Rasengan de tu esposo". Contesto Asuma.

"Pero que tan fuerte se volvió Naruto es nuestra pregunta". Hablo Daisuke mirando las escaleras que se dirige a segundo piso.

"Eso no importa ahora mismo, lo que más importar es como podemos traer de regreso a Naruto a Konoha". Dijo Kushina.

"No escuchaste lo que dijo, a él no le importa Konoha ni mucha menos a nuestra familia, no es un Namikaze o Uzumaki, mas aun no es un ninja que esté ligado a nuestra aldea para traerlo de vuelta". Kazuki dijo entrecerrando los ojos con molestia sabiendo que su hermano es más fuerte que él.

"Podemos llevar a la fuerza somos 10 contra 2". Sugirió Daisuke Frunciendo el ceño.

"Y llevar a medio país a la destrucción, ¡NO! no sabemos que mas habilidades tiene esa mujer, sin contar las habilidades tiene Naruto que no ha mostrado aparte de ese jutsu de fuego y descender del cielo". Dijo solemnemente Kakashi.

"¿Descender del cielo?, vino volando". Pregunto Asuma.

Kakashi y los gemelos asintieron con la cabeza.

"No sé que técnica uso, pero descendió del cielo en forma elegante con la mujer en su brazo". Dijo Kakashi mientras inspeccionaba a sus dos estudiantes inconsciente Sakura y Sasuke.

"No hay manera de traer de regreso a la aldea". Dijo frustrada Kushina.

"Podemos colocarlos en el libro bingo y una recompensa para traerlo de vuelta vivo". Sugirió Kakashi.

"No podemos colocarlo en el libro bingo ya que lo dos no mataron a nadie y solo interfirió en su simple combate". Dijo Asuma.

"Hablaremos de eso mañana ya se está haciendo muy tarde, ¿En dónde nos quedaremos esta noche?". Preguntó asuma.

"Solo había dos habitaciones disponibles uno en donde los hombre duerme y el otro donde se quedo Sakura paso la noche. Viendo que Naruto y su novia subieron primero solo queda una habitación para dormir disponible". Contesto Kakashi con molestia.

"Los hombre se quedara dormir en la sala mientras las mujeres se quedara en la habitación disponible". Exigió Kushina recogiendo a Sakura e Ino del suelo en estado inconsciente y subiendo la escalera.

Tōshirō acomodo a tsunami inconsciente en el suelo al lado de su maestro. Se recuesta en la pared de la sala con los ojos cerrado. Los ninja de Konoha solo busca un lugar cómodo para dormirse por su largo día.

**(Habitación-Minutos Antes).**

Naruto subiendo las escaleras sin prestarle atención a su madre y busca un cuarto disponible. Uno minutos después encuentra una habitación que solo tiene una cama y una pequeña ventana, Naruto entra y baja a Haku de sus brazos y cierra la puerta, Haciendo unos sellos de manos y los presionar con la puerta, apareciendo una decena de sellos cubriendo todo el cuarto.

"Naruto-kun, que fueron esos sellos". Haku dijo en la cama sentada mirando los sellos que desaparecieron poco después

"Fue un Fuinjutsu de restricción y privacidad". Naruto hablo mientras se dirige junto a Haku y se sienta, mueve suavemente su muñeca y aparece una pequeña botella y dos pequeñas copas de porcelana.

Naruto destapa la botella y un aroma de vino de arroz lleno toda la habitación.

"Huele bien"

Tomando las dos copas y lo llena le entrega una copa a Haku mientras preguntaba.

"Uhm… Entonces Haku-san, Hoy te vi usar algún tipo de Rasengan muy diferente que había en el pergamino que te di hace años atrás". Naruto Dijo bebiendo un poco de vino sin apartar la mirada de Haku.

Haku tomo un poco de vino y su mejilla se volvieron un poco roja por el sabor y el olor del vino de arroz.

"¿Sabías que Tanya-sama es un genio?". Preguntó Haku. Naruto asiente con la cabeza. "Bueno, cuando comencé mi entrenamiento con las tres matriarcas, le mostré el pergamino en donde estaba el Rasengan a Tanya y a tu abuela que tiene el elemento Rayo y Viento. Tu abuela Kurumi-sama me enseño un método más fácil de hacer un Rasengan más rápido que mostraba el pergamino y Tanya-sama con un solo vistazo al pergamino me enseño varias variaciones de Rasengan, como viste hoy el Rasengan que hice es uno de otros Rasengan Variado que tengo".

Naruto vacía el vino en su boca y lo llena nuevamente.

"¿Cuántas variaciones de Rasengan tiene?". Preguntó Naruto.

Haku bebe su vino y le pide a Naruto que lo llene de nuevo, Naruto llenando la pequeña copa de vino escucha Haku hablar.

"Eh… 5 Variaciones de Rasengan". Dijo Haku bebiendo su copa de vino y mirando de por la ventana.

Naruto mirando por la ventana en silencio y el reflejo de la luna ilumina la habitación.

"Hermosa luna no crees". Hablo dulcemente Haku mirando la luna.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza mientras bebía.

"El Gran rojo te conto sobre la Diosa coneja Kaguya". Hablo nuevamente Haku.

"SI"

Naruto llena su copa como la de Haku.

"Es una lástima que sus propios hijos la halla encerrado en la luna" Dijo Haku con tristeza observando la Luna.

Naruto solo miro a Haku mientras bebía.

"Ugh… eh, Naruto-kun… ¿como se llama tu madre y tus hermanos que tiene el alma y el Chakra del zorro de la nueve cola?". Dijo inocentemente Haku con la mejilla roja.

"OOHH. Te diste cuenta que los 3 era Jinchūriki, porque no me sorprende, buena la mujer pelirroja es Kushina Uzumaki, mi madre y matriarca del Clan Uzumaki y esposa de mi padre el Yondaime Hokage Minato "Namikaze", el rubio es mi gemelo Kazuki y el pelirrojo Daisuke". Naruto bebió mas vino y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras presentaba su Familia.

"Huh". Haku bebió su copa de vino.

"Entonces… Cuantos días nos quedaremos"

"Una semana o un poco más, necesitamos suministro, Ropa nueva y algo de dinero para seguir nuestro viaje hacia la capital del fuego"

Naruto y Haku bebieron por un par de hora, cuando siente algo de Mareo por beber vino de arroz sin procesar y un alto contenido de alcohol. Naruto se acuesta en la cama cuando siente un peso extra en su pecho mirar hacia abajo y ver a Haku acomodándose en su pecho, Naruto le sonríe y la abraza de la cintura y cierra los ojos.

"Buenas noches… Haku-san…". Susurro Naruto.

"Igualmente Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku abrasando a Naruto con fuerza.

**(Día siguiente, medio-día)**

Naruto despierta al medio día con un poco de dolor de cabeza y mira a su lado y ver a Haku acurrucada en su pecho con hermosa en su labio. Naruto sonríe un poco y se levanta sin despertar a Haku, remueve los sellos de la habitación y sala del cuarto y camina hacia el piso de abajo. Llegando a la sala se encuentra con Tsunami y le habla.

"Buenos Días, supongo"

"Ya es medio día". Dijo Tsunami.

"Me disculpo por el comportamiento de Haku anoche ". Naruto inclinado la cabeza.

"No, No, No". Dijo apresuradamente Tsunami. "No te disculpe Naruto-san… ¿Quiere algo de comer todavía no has desayunado?".

"No, gracias, tengo algo de sopa de tofu de anoche… Umm… ¿En donde esta los demás?". Preguntó Naruto mirando la sala vacía.

"El grupo de Kakashi-san esta en el patio junto con los dos ninja de Kiri y los ninja que vinieron anoche se fueron a proteger a mi padre en el puente".

"Gracias Tsunami-san". Dijo agradecido y se inclina un poco y camina hacia el patio.

Legando al patio vio un domo de hielo y sus hermanos adentro, parecía que estaba luchando, poco más atrás subidos en un árbol estaba Zabuza con el Tez pálido y mirando la lucha y baja de el Kakashi recortado en el mismo leyendo un libro anaranjado y soltando una risa de ves de en cuando, a su lado estaba Sasuke con la nariz vendada y gruyendo con fastidio por no participar en el combate. Naruto sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de los Ninja de Konoha y Kiri, buscar un árbol para sentarse y espera que Haku se despierte para Salir un rato a la ciudad.

Naruto se sienta bajo la sombra de un árbol cerrando los ojos sin impórtale el combate de entrenamientos que tiene sus hermanos, Varios minutos después escucha unos pasos varios metros delante de él. Naruto abre los ojos y encuentra a su madre delante de suyo.

"¿Qué quiere Kushina-sama?" Preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

"Vas a volver a la aldea". Kushina preguntó en voz baja.

Naruto la mira y con voz fría dijo. "No".

"¿Por qué no quiere volver es tu hogar?". Kushina con los ojos lloroso.

Naruto no le responder y se queda callado.

"porque no vuelve, ¡responderme!". Grito Kushina.

"Quiero libertad, vivir mi como yo quiera, caminar por el mundo sin que un ninja o mercenario venga por mi cabeza o de Haku en cada minuto". Naruto dijo con voz calmada.

"Sabe que tu padre enviara un escuadrón de ninja para buscarte y traerte de regreso a la aldea". Kushina le dijo Naruto.

"Si no pudieron encontrarme por casi 6 años, que lo hará esta vez". Dijo despreocupado Naruto.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi tuvo éxito en su negociaciones con las demás aldeas ninjas hace 5 años atrás. Cuatro de la cinco aldea principales tiene una alianza y este año se unirla Kirigakure, sin contar las aldeas pequeña y mediana en todo el continente. Naruto, Konoha es líder de la alianza es cuestión de tiempo que Minato te encuentre". Kushina expreso su opinión.

Naruto quedo asombrado por la información entregada por su madre. Es irónico después de tres sangrientas guerras mundiales las cinco aldeas están en paz, Naruto creía que había algo mas en esa alianza que aun no le había contado.

"Si no me puedo esconder, buscare otra forma". Naruto sonrió amablemente.

"Naruto-kun". Se escucho una voz sensual detrás de su madre. Naruto mirando un poco más atrás de Kushina se encuentra a Haku sonriéndole alegremente.

"Si, Haku-san"

"La hija del constructor dijo que había un comerciante de los Fiordos en el muelle vendiendo alguna producto exóticos. Podemos ir". Haku dijo alegremente.

"Si… Vamos a ver si trajo alguna prenda de ropa para ti, ya que vestido muestra mucha piel". Naruto dijo levantándose e ignorando a Kushina.

"Mu". Haku hizo un lindo puchero y toma uno de los brazos de naruto y los pega entre su pecho. Naruto se sonrojo un poco, pero disfrutar los suaves pechos de Haku en su brazo derecho. Kushina viendo la interacción de los dos jóvenes se pone furiosa por ser ignorada por su propio hijo.

Naruto y Haku saliendo de la casa de Tazuna, se dirigen hacia el muelle. Llegando al muelle ve un hombre que tenía el típico cabello corto de color rubio de los habitantes de los fiordos. Era de piel morena y tenía un cuerpo robusto, de aspecto robusto y patillas gruesas que estaban unidas con los rastrojos que cubrían la mitad de su rostro y su barbilla.

"Usted es un comerciante de los fiordos". Preguntó naruto cercándose al hombre.

"Si joven señor, me llamo Thunder y usted es…". Se presentó el hombre.

"Oh, mis disculpa, Me llama Naruto y esta es mi ami...". Naruto no termino presentarse cuando intervino Haku.

"Novia, soy la Novia de Naruto, Me llamo Haku". Se inclino suavemente con una sonrisa picara.

Naruto ignorando la presentación de Haku mirar de nuevo al comerciante. "Tengo algunas pieles que me gustaría vender o intercambiar con su producto". Naruto mueve suavemente la mano y aparece tres pelaje de color Blanco puro, que extraída por unos lobos de las nieve en las tierras salvajes.

"Uhm… su piel es de alta calidad en donde los encontraste". Thunder tocando las pieles con las manos. "Lo casé en las montañas nevadas". Dijo Inexpresivamente Naruto.

"No tengo mucho dinero ahora mismo. Hacemos esto te doy Dos kimonos para mujer de alta calidad y 300 monedas de oro por las pieles". Dijo el comerciante.

"Los Kimonos está bien, pero oro ustedes en las isla no usa el Ryos".

"Algunos países fuera del continente no utiliza su sistema monetario, muchos comerciantes de los fiordos utiliza moneda de oro como cambio". Thunder dijo mostrando una bolsa llena de moneda de oro.

Naruto sin nada más que hablar le entrega las pieles y recibe las 300 monedas de oro y dos Kimonos, se despide del comerciante. Caminando por el demacrado pueblo con Negocio cerrado, algunos Niños y adultos mendigando por comida o dinero, incuso algunos cuerpos pudriéndose en un desolado callejón y pensar que algunos años atrás este era un paraíso comercial y turístico. Media hora después un grupo de niños con ropa hecha jirones y cuerpo desnutrido se le acerca.

"Onii-chan tiene algo de comida que nos pueda dar". Hablo una niña de 7 años.

Naruto compadeciendo de los pequeños niños saca el reto de sopa de pescado con tofu de la noche anterior y lo reparte entre los niños. Los niños feliz de comer la deliciosa sopa y llenar su estomago le dieron gracias a Naruto con una sonrisa alegre.

"No sabías que era bueno con los niños". Dijo Haku tomada de la mano con Naruto.

"Me recordó cuando te conocí en aquel puente en **Mizu no Kuni** (País del agua)". Dijo caminada de regreso a la casa de Tazuna.

Legando a la casa Naruto le entrega los Kimonos a Haku y Guarda las monedas de oro en su anillo. Entrando a la casa se encuentra todos los Ninja de Konoha y aun los ninja de Kiri y un niño desconocido hablando con Tsunami.

"Buenas tarde Tazuna-san" Hablo Naruto atrayendo la atención de los ninjas y la Familia.

"Oh, Naruto-san, Haku-san, en donde estaba la cena estará en unos minutos". Tazuna Hablo alegre con una botella de Sake en la mano.

"Ah, Naruto-kun voy a bañarme y ponerme la nueva ropa". Dijo Haku alejándose de Naruto.

"Bien". Dijo Naruto.

"¿Abuelo quiénes son?". Preguntó el pequeño. El niño llevar un sombrero de color blanco a rayas azules, vestido con una camiseta de color amarillo y una peto de color verde. El cabello de color es negro y picudo, sus ojos también son negros. La tez de su piel era blanquecina.

"Inari el fue que mato a Gato y a su hombres". Contestó Tazuna en voz baja.

El niño quedo asombrado y se para frente a Naruto.

"Gracias por salva el país". Se inclino Inari con agradecimiento.

"De nada… supongo". Naruto sonríe un poco.

"Entonces, Naruto-san cuanto tiempo de vas a queda en la isla". Tazuna preguntó mientras bebía. La pregunta atrajo la atención de los Ninja de la Hoja.

"Me iba ir en una semana, pero hoy conocí un comerciante de los Fiordos y vendí alguno articula y gane algo de dinero. Me iré en dos días". Naruto respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla.

"Cuando terminar el puente que está construyendo Tazuna-san"

"Una semana como mucho"

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y mira a los ninja de Kiri.

"¿y ustedes cuando se van?". Preguntó Naruto.

"Mañana volveremos a Kirigakure y registra la misión como Fracaso". Contesto Tōshirō mientras Zabuza gruye con frustración.

"Ya fueron hacia el escondite de ese tal Gato para saquear toda sus pertenecías por romper el contracto que hicieron". Dijo perezosamente Naruto.

"¿HuH?"

Los dos Ninja de se dieron cuenta lo que estaba hablando Naruto y se levanta de inmediato pero fueron detenido al momento.

"¡Esperen! llévense a Tazuna y algunos hombres en el pueblo… Tiene que repartir el botín con el pueblo ya que este necesita dinero para la reparación de la casa y las victima de gato". Dijo expresando su punto.

"Bien, 50% para nosotros y el otro 50 para el pueblo". Dijo Zabuza saliendo de la casa seguido por Tōshirō.

"Tazuna-san tiene que ir con ellos". Dijo Naruto Calmadamente y Tazuna sale corriendo de la casa, siguiendo a los dos ninja de Kiri.

La sala quedo en silencio los ninja de Konoha no pronunciaron ninguna palabra solo alguna mirada de enfado y curiosidad. Varios minutos después se escucha algunos pasos en la escalera, Naruto Voltear a ver y se sonrojo un poco.

Haku baja de las escalera mostrando su nuevo vestido que le compro Naruto. Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro, faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro, y una venda adornada detalladamente. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos. Haku siente algunas miradas lujuriosas y otra de envidia por parte de los ninja de Konoha. Haku ignara las mirada y comienza a caminar hacia Naruto que tiene su cara un poco sonrojado se inclina ante él para que su pecho sobresalga más de lo debería.

"Te gusta Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku con voz sensual y una sonrisa traviesa en su labio.

Naruto casi se cae de la silla cuando Haku se inclino, aparta su mirada un poco de los suaves y jugosos pechos de Haku y la mira a los ojos.

"S… SI… Se te ve lindo". Dijo Naruto sonrojado. Comienza a mirar a su alrededor y ver que todo los hombres de la sala están mirando los pecho de Haku.

"Ustedes pervertidos la cara de Haku está en su cabeza no en su pecho". Dijo sombríamente a todos los hombres.

Los ninja masculina aparta la mirada de Haku cuando escucharon las palabras de Naruto. Sakura e Ino siente envidia por el fabuloso cuerpo que tiene Haku y Kushina mira con furia a Haku.

Varios minutos después Tsunami sirvió la cena y comieron en silencio. Naruto y Haku dieron la gracia por la cena y subieron a su habitación sin decirle ninguna palabra a los ninja de Konoha.

**(3 Días Después)**

En esto tres días el País sufrió un gran cambio por el hecho que gato esta muerto y los ninja de Kiri repartieron la mitad de la fortuna a los ciudadanos del país de las olas. Los residentes organizaron una fiesta de celebración por la liberación del país en donde Haku lo arrastro para celebra la fiesta bebió tanto que tuvo que llevara de regreso a la casa de Tazuna en su brazo. Los dos ninja de Kiri se fueron al día siguiente después del saqueo en el escondite de Gato.

Naruto y Haku está en el puente en construcción para despedirse de Tazuna por dejarlo pasar algunas noches en su casa.

"Tazuna-san ya nos vamos, solo estamos aquí para darte esto". Entrego una botella de vino de arroz y 20 monedas de oro como agradecimiento.

"En la botella hay vino de arroz, es muy fuerte te sugiero que lo tome con cuidado y las 20 moneda es por la estadía y la comida. Nos vemos…" Dijo Naruto alejándose con Haku del grupo.

Kushina viendo desaparece a naruto de la vista comienza a dar órdenes de inmediato.

"Kakashi tú y tu equipo protegerla a Tazuna. Yo y el equipo de Asuma seguiremos a naruto y su amiga".

"Que pasa si los descubren siguiéndolo, no se enojara". Dijo Daisuke un poco molesto.

"Eso no importa. Mi misión es traer a Naruto a la aldea si tengo traerlo a la fuerza". Hablo Kushina mientras desaparecía en un remolino de hoja.

"Asuma-sensei, es buena idea seguir a eso dos". Preguntó Shikamaru.

"No lo sé. Shikamaru no sabemos nada de ellos dos". Respondió Asuma.

"Además, esta esa mujer Haku, siempre está junto a Naruto, no me deja ni siquiera acércame ellos". Dijo frustrada Ino. Ella intento acercarse a Naruto pero siempre aparecía Haku y le lanzaba mirada de muerte.

"¿Te gusto Naruto cuando lo viste?". Preguntó Chōji burlándose de Ino.

"Si, algún problema y además ustedes siempre ver los pecho de esa perra cuando está en la sala". Cuestiono Ino señalando los hechos.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron pensando en los grandes pechos de Haku cuando usaba el Kimono negro.

"Además esa mujer es un sensor puede sentir nuestra presencia. Recuerda hace 4 días atrás cuando descubrió que Kushina es una Jinchūriki con una sola mirada". Dijo Ino sombríamente.

"Ino tiene razón Haku tiene esa habilidad y también creo que Naruto también lo tiene. Debemos tener cuidado de no ser descubiertos". Hablo Asuma tomo de los brazos a los jóvenes ninjas y desaparecieron.

**(3 semanas después)**

Desde lo lejos se ver un enorme muro que cubre toda la Capital Real del País del fuego. Naruto y Haku ha recorrido por todo el País comiendo y comprando todo tipos de artículos en las ciudades y pueblo que ha visitado. Aunque Naruto podía usar su **Geppo-Rokushiki** para llegar a la capital en una semana, opto por no hacerlo ya que quería disfrutar de su viaje caminando junto al lado de Haku.

Caminando por varios minutos los dos se detiene, cuando Naruto comenzó hablar. "Salgan… se que nos estaban siguiendo cuando salimos de la Olas".

Varias sombras se pararon en frente de Naruto y Haku. Era su madre y los dos grupos de ninja que estaba en el País de las Olas.

"¿Por qué nos sigue?". Hablo fríamente Naruto.

"Para convéncete que regrese a la aldea". Dijo Kushina determinadamente.

Naruto ignoro a su madre y siguió su camino hacia la capital, Haku solo le dar una pequeña sonrisa al grupo y toma de la mano a Naruto y lo sigue. El grupo de Kushina solo ver como Naruto ignora a su madre como si fuera nada.

"Kaa-san debemos volver a la aldea para el informe de la misión y dejemos que Tou-san se encargue de ello". Daisuke trato de converse a su madre de nuevo. En la última semana el grupo de Kakashi completo su Misión y alcanzaron el grupo de su madre que seguía a su hermano.

Kazuki estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, Kakashi solo estaba leyendo su libro erótico, Sasuke solo miraba con furia a la pareja por vencerlo, Sakura solo tiene los ojos pegados en Sasuke como si fuera a violarlo. El grupo de Asuma solo mira la pareja alejarse.

"No… Debemos seguiros y convencerlos que regrese a Konaha". Hablo Kushina mientras seguía la pareja, Los dos grupos se movieron poco después.

Varios minutos después Naruto y su compañera Haku está en la bulliciosa ciudad capital viendo como la persona se mueven de un lado a otros como si estuviera ocupado y los vendedores ambulante gritando los producto.

"Haku-san debemos ir de inmediato hacia el palacio del Daimyo para entregarle la carta que escribió Tanya-sama". Dijo Naruto inexpresivamente.

"Y que paso con los ninja de Konoha que nos están siguiendo". Pregunto Haku.

Naruto se escoge de hombro como si no importara.

Una hora después Naruto y Haku está en el frente de la puerta de palacio de Daimyo y fueron detenidos por un Ninja que lleva la faja de los Doce Guardianes Ninja en la cintura con el kanji (火) fuego grabado en él.

"Deténgase ustedes dos, esta área está restringida para los civiles". Grito el ninja.

Naruto y Haku se detiene cuando escucha la advertencia del ninja y varios guardias en la puerta. Naruto sin decir ninguna palabra sacar de su anillo la medalla de plata y se lo entrega al guardia ninja.

El Guardia viendo que el visitante sacar una medalla y se lo entrega con cautela, el ninja viendo más de cerca la medalla casi se caer en el piso por el susto ya que reconoció la medalla de Plata del infame Clan Namikaze un Clan imperial del País del fuego, se inclina ante los jóvenes.

"Mi más sincera disculpa, joven…".

"Naruto y esta es mi "Novia" Haku". Dijo presentándose.

"Naruto-sama, Haku-sama". Dijo el ninja.

"¿Sama?… No importa venimos a ver a Daimyo-sama para entregarle una carta dejada por las matriarcas del Clan Namikaze". Naruto saco un sobre en donde está el emblema del Clan Namikaze.

El Guardián viendo el sobre con el emblema lo deja pasar al palacio acompañaros por con algunos guardianes Reales.

Los ninja de Konoha vieron con incredulidad de cómo uno de los doces guardianes ninja se inclina ante a los dos jóvenes y lo deja pasar al palacio.

"Asuma-sensei… eso es normal que los doces guardianes se inclinen con miedo y los deje pasar sin ninguna clase revisión de seguridad". Shikamaru preguntó desconcertado.

"No, Shikamaru algo tuvo que ver el objeto que entrego para entrar al palacio". Respondió Asuma, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada la palacio en donde estaba ninja.

"Eh… Asuma-sempai ¿Qué hace en la capital?". Preguntó el guardia Real a Asuma.

"Siguiendo a los dos jóvenes que dejaste pasar al palacio Real". Dijo Asuma fumando un cigarrillo.

"Oh… Está hablando de Naruto-sama y Haku-sama". Dijo el guardia un poco asustado.

"De ellos quería hablar, ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar al palacio y porque fuiste tan cordial con ellos?". Preguntó Asuma un poco intrigado.

"Ah… esto…". El ninja no sabe que decir. "Bueno ello tiene "Esa insignia" por eso lo deje entrar". Dijo el Ninja sudando un poco y Asuma se quedo perplejo.

"Ah… Asuma-sensei cuál es esa insignia". Preguntó Ino un poco preocupada cuando vio su maestro congelado.

Asuma sacude la cabeza y mira a Kushina, Daisuke y Kazuki por un momento y luego mira al guardia de nuevo.

"Oda-san ello son la esposa e hijos de Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage, También son Namikaze nos puede dejar pasar al palacio como hiciste con los dos jóvenes". Dijo Asuma señalando la familia Namikaze.

Los tres Namikaze se miraron de uno a otros sin saber porque Asumo los Nombro. El ninja llamado Oda solo ver todo los ninja de Konoha por un momento ante asentir con la cabeza.

"Solo usted y los tres Namikaze puede entrar, el resto se quedaran acá fuera". Dijo Oda dejándole paso a los cuatro ninja de Konoha.

Entando la magnifico palacio decorado con las mejores pintura y escultura de toda la Nación. El grupo de Asuma se apresura hacia la Cámara en donde está el trono Real. "Asuma que insignia estaba hablando el guardia". Pregunto Kushina un poco preocupada.

"Umm... La insignia que mostro Naruto el la medalla de plata del Clan Namikaze que representa la nobleza y el siguiente cabeza del Clan… Minato-sama no le hablo sobre el clan Namikaze". Dijo Asuma donde una mirada a los tres Namikaze.

"No… Minato habla muy poco de su pasado ni de su Clan". Kushina hablo despacio.

"Es tan importante esa medalla". Pregunto Kazuki.

"Mas lo que tu piensa… Incluso el Daimyo no está muy convencido que Minato sea el legitimo heredero del Clan Namikaze". Dijo sombríamente Asuma.

"¿Por qué?"

"Como dije, la medalla representa la cabeza del Clan Namikaze y Minato nunca comprobó que él fuera el legitimo heredero después de la destrucción del Clan Namikaze". Asuma camino hacia el pasillo que se dirige al Trono.

"Pero Tou-san no fue el hijo de la ultima matriarca, no lo hace automáticamente el siguiente en la lista para la sucesión". Dijo cautelosamente Kazuki sabiendo que su padre lo nombro heredero del Clan Namikaze hace mas 5 años.

"Eso no lo sé, pero lo único que sé es que Daimyo no toma a Minato como suceso del Clan Namikaze". Dijo Asuma llegando a una puerta hecha de pura oro y en frente esta Naruto y Haku esperando entrar.

"Asi que ustedes también vinieron, eh…". Haku se rio un poco cuando vio los ninja de Konoha y Naruto los ignoro.

Varios minutos después las puertas de oro se abrieron mostrando un piso hecho de mármol blanco y varias esculturas exóticas e los costados de las paredes. En el Trono hecha puramente de oro un hombre mayor era el Daimyo del País del Fuego tiene pelo negro, el sombrero de los daimyōs, ojos negros y cejas negras y pequeñas. También se puede destacar que tiene unos cachetes bastante arriados y una boca con forma de un "3" horizontal. También tiene una nariz bastante grande. En su espalda una escultura de fuego de unos dos metros de alto.

Naruto y compañía se arrodilla con respecto e inclina su cabeza un poco.

El Daimyo mira a Naruto y a Haku por un momento y empieza a hablar. "Mis guardia Real me dijeron que tenía algo que entregarme".

"Si, Daimyo-sama… Es este sobre". Dijo Naruto mostrando el sobre con el emblema del Clan impregnada en él y la medalla de plata del Clan Namikaze.

Los ojos de Daimyo casi se le salieron cuando vio la medalla y el sobre. Mueve suavemente la mano indicadores a Naruto se levantara y entregara los dos objetos. Naruto viendo esto se levanta y lo entrega.

El Daimyo viendo los objetos en sus manos por un momento, abre el sobre y comienza a leerlo. La habitación queda en silencio, los ninja de Konoha viendo que su Daimyo está leyendo la carta que entrego junto con la medalla se sienten un poco asustados. Naruto y Haku parece un poco indiferente sobre el contenido del sobre.

Varios Minutos después el Daimyo termina de leer la carta suspira un poco aliviado y le sonríe a Haku y a Naruto luego llama a unos de su guardia y le dice algo en el oído poco después salió del salón, le dio una mirada a los ninja de Konoha.

"¿Usted debe ser uno de los guardia que trabajo para mi unos años atrás?". Preguntó el Daimyo a Asuma.

"Si Daimyo-sama". Respondió Asuma solemnemente. El Daimyo asiente con la cabeza y llamo a su consejero personal.

"Escribe el decreto que voy pronuncia. Cualquier persona dentro del País del Fuego que utilice el apellido Namikaze será tratado como un traidor por insultar el prestigioso Clan extinto Namikaze y a la Familia Real de la Nación del Fuego" Dijo suavemente el Daimyo con un gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto y Haku se estaban riendo por dentro sabiendo que esto era obra de Tanya. Los ninja de Konoha se pusieron pálidos por el decreto y Kazuki temblando de ira.

"¿Por qué Daimyo-sama?". Preguntó Kushina un poco asustada sabiendo que su esposo no lo va a tomar bien.

"Uhm… Bueno esta carta lo escribió la primera matriarca Tanya Namikaze y firmaba por las cinco matriarcas, Tanya, Yuno, Kaede, Minatsuki y tu suegra Kurumi Namikaze. No solo escribieron que el Clan Namikaze no debe existir mas ya que no tiene un heredero legitimo para restauraron, también exigieron a Konoha la devolución de la **Sandai Kitetsu** a su antigua dueño". Dijo el Daimyo mostrando la carta en su mano.

La sala queda en silencio incluso si caer un alfiler es podrá escucha en toda la Habitación.

"Pero… Pero… Minato es un Namikaze hijo de la ultima matriarca como puede ser eso posible. El debe ser el heredero del Clan Namikaze". Kushina Trato de convencer a Daimyo.

"No… No es…. tendrá que utilizar tu apellido Kushina-dono ya que él no podrá utiliza el apellido Namikaze ni tus hijos tampoco". Dijo inexpresivamente el Daimyo mirando la Familia Uzumaki.

"Yo…"Kushina no sabe que decir. Los gemelos Uzumaki se congelaron por la noticia y Kazuki mira con furia a Naruto.

"El decreta será vigente desde hoy hasta que la Nación del fuego Exista. Los libros de historia se reescribirá de nuevo para colocar la historia del Clan Namikaze y se creara una escultura dentro de la capital como tributo por los grandes logros que hicieron el Clan Namikaze por el país del fuego". Dijo el Daimyo mirando los presentes.

"¡Pol**!"

Se escucha paso cuando aparase uno de los doces guardianes ninja con una caja larga adornada con cinta de oro y el emblema de la Familia real. El ninja pone la caja frente a Haku. Haku desconcertada mira el Daimyo.

"Casi 200 años atrás, la primera matriarca Tanya Namikaze entrego a la Familia real como tributo la **Nidai Kitetsu****. **Según la carta Tanya quiere que conserve la espada". El Daimyo le indica que abra la caja.

Haku abre la caja y encuentra una hermosa Katana. La forma de una elegante espada de tamaño mediano. La empuñadura de la empuñadura, que tiene una suave envoltura decorativa negra, se dobla hacia adelante al final, con una superposición en forma de pomo tres veces y una borla carmesí que cuelga de su base. En lugar de una tsuba, hay un protector en forma de U que cubre tres pulgadas de hoja, con un diseño de pétalos de flores. En la base de la guardia hay una cuerda roja envuelta tres veces alrededor de la empuñadura, con un lazo de tres lazos en la parte posterior y una decoración de papel doblado en la parte delantera.

Haku saca la hoja del protector. Las cuchillas hamon son rectas, de color negro con un borde plateado y son algo más gruesas que el estado sellado de la caña. Sigue siendo recto y delgado con un tamaño algo corto, con la punta terminando en un borde inclinado en forma de navaja en lugar de afinarse en un punto.

"Umm… Ninguno de la Familia Real pudo saca la hoja desde que fue entregada a mi bisabuelo hace mas de 180 años desde que murió". Dijo el Daimyo mirando la hoja de la Katana. Le dice a naruto y a Haku que se acercaba para decirle algo.

"Haku-dono y Naruto-dono, en menos de un mes y medio se presentara los exámenes Chunin en Konaha, me estaba preguntando si vosotros podréis participar en los exámenes en nombre del Clan Namikaze ya que ustedes dos son discípulos de las matriarcas". Dijo en voz baja para que los ninja de Konoha no escucharan.

"¿Como lo supiste?". Preguntó Naruto. El Daimyo entrego la carta a naruto y lo leyó por unos minutos.

Naruto le entrega la carta a Haku y esta comienza a reírse. La carta consistía sobre la desaparición del Clan, las entregas de las espadas Kitetsu y el entrenamiento que tuvo Naruto y Haku en la brecha dimensional.

"Discúlpeme Daimyo-sama, pero usted cree lo que dice la carta". Dijo descocotado Naruto.

"Mi abuelo me conto una historia de cómo Tanya y Kaede vencieron unas bestia con colas como si fuera hormiga… Venir entre los muerto y entrenarte en otro mundo suena muy típico del Clan Namikaze". El Daimyo se escoge de hombre como si no le importaba.

"Y bien van a participar"

"No Daim…". Naruto fue interrumpido por Haku.

"Si Daimyo-sama". Dijo sonriente Haku con la Katana en la mano.

"¡Que!". Grito Naruto en estado de Shock.

"Vamos a participar en esos exámenes Chunin". Repitió lo que dijo.

"Pero… pero…"

"Sin pero Naruto-kun, si no quiere participar lo hare yo sola". Dijo determinada Haku.

"Pero no somos ninja de ninguna aldea". Expreso Naruto mirado los ninja de la Hoja, que está tratando de escucha desde lo lejos.

"De eso no te preocupe yo me encargare de eso. ¿Qué dice participara?". Dijo el Daimyo.

Naruto viendo lo feliz que esta Haku por participar, sabiendo que ella va hacer un desastre en los exámenes. Naruto no quería regresa a ese agujero lleno de idiotas y asesinos suspira un poco y asiente con la cabeza con cansancio.

"Bueno ya que ustedes van a participar en el examen, tendrás que llevar las medallas representativa que usaba todo los Namikaze cuando estaban activo". Dijo el Daimyo recogiendo una pequeña caja y lo abre frente a los dos.

Era dos medallas en forma cruz que tenía el fondo negro, borde dorados, una corona en la parte superior y el símbolo del fuego en el centro. "Esta medalla solo los usaba los Ninja de elites dentro del Clan Namikaze". Dijo el Daimyo entregándole las medallas.

"También puede conserva la medalla de plata, tal vez un día lo necesite". El Daimyo entregando la medalla de plata.

El Daimyo pone su mirada a los ninja de Konaha y habla con autoridad. "Asuma Sarutobi y Kushina Uzumaki llevara el decreto hacia Konaha y se lo entrega a Minato. Debe seguir el decreto, si no lo hace córtale los fondo a Konoha y proclamare a Minato como un Traidor de la Nación a él y su Familia". Dijo el Daimyo. "En dos meses visitare Konaha para busca la **Sandai Kitetsu **y para ver si cumplió el decreto". Termino el Daimyo.

"Se pueden retirar"

"Hai". Dijeron simultáneamente los ninjas

Naruto y Haku sale del palacio, uno pensando que hacer y Haku sonriendo como una loca. Los ninja de Konoha un poco demacrado por el decreto del Daimyo.

"Naruto-kun nos dirigimos hacia Konoha". Dijo Haku. Naruto saliendo de ser pensamiento mira hacia la dirección de Konoha un poco disgustado.

"Falta un mes para que comience. ¿Por qué no paseamos por todo el país primero y luego nos vamos a Konoha?". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Suena como una buena idea". Dijo Haku.

Naruto levanta a Haku a estilo nupcial. **"Sukai Wōku (Paseo Aéreo)"**. Susurro Naruto Saltado a los cielos.

"**Soru". **Una onda de choque se escucho por toda la capital y Naruto despareció en el horizonte con una gran velocidad.

Los Nina de Konoha se quedaron boquiabiertos de cómo Naruto despareció en el cielo.

"Kushina no vamos a seguir a tu hijo". Preguntó Kakashi cerrando el libro y mirando el lugar en donde despareció Naruto.

"No… el regresara a Konoha por orden del Daimyo para participar en los examen Chunin". Dijo Kushina en voz baja para que solo Kakashi oyera y mirando el horizonte.

"Además debemos entregar mala noticia a Minato". Dijo Asuma con un pergaminos en las manos.

"¿Mala noticia?". Se preguntaron todo los ninja que se quedaron afuera del palacio.

"Lo escuchara muy pronto, asi que regresemos a la aldea". Dijo Kushina sombríamente despareciendo en un remolino de Hoja.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kyūbi No Yoko.**

**(Una semana Después-Konoha)**

El grupo de Kushina, Asuma y Kakashi está en la oficina del Hokage entregando el informe de la misión asi también el encuentro de Naruto y Haku y la visita del Daimyo. Sentando en el escritorio, el Yondaime Hokage Minato "Namikaze" leyendo el informe de la misión y el decreto dictado por el propio Daimyo que hace que Minato se ponga furioso de rabia, luego se calma y suspira con cansancio y comienza a mirar a los ninja frente de él.

"Uhm… Entonces ¿A dónde se fue Naruto y su Novia?". Preguntó Minato al grupo.

"Se fue poco después de salir del palacio, usando una técnica extraña". Respondió Kakashi.

Minato asiente con la cabeza. "Mi… Minato-kun que vas hacer con el decreto, ¿Lo cumplirá?". Preguntó Kushina un poco preocupada.

"Si Kushina-chan, si no lo hago el país del fuego comenzaran una guerra civil entre las aldeas más pequeña y Konoha. Incluso las otras aldeas del continente apoyará al Daimyo a escondida para la destrucción de Konoha". Minato Dijo mirando a las personas dentro de la Habitación.

La habitación cayó en un incomodo silencio por un momento.

"¿Por qué Tou-san, usted no es el hijo de la ultima matriarcas del Clan Namikaze?". Preguntó Kazuki esperado una respuesta. Pero Minato solo se quedo Callado.

"Minato-Kun… Nos puede contar sobre la historia del Clan Namikaze y su relación con la Familia Imperial". Dijo Kushina. Cuando la puerta se abre y aparece un viejo fumando en una pipa y mirando la habitación llena de gente.

"¿Padre que hace aquí?". Preguntó Asuma al viejo Hokage.

"Iba informa sobre algo cuando escuche a Kushina hablar sobre el Clan Namikaze y por eso entre". Dijo Hiruzen despreocupadamente.

Minato suspira y abre uno de los gabinetes de su escritorio y saca un libro viejo y lo lanza a su esposa.

"Ese es un libro de historia del país del fuego antes de la segunda guerra mundial ninja en donde habla sobre el Clan Namikaze, antes que el clan fuera destruida". Dijo Minato. "Después de la destrucción del Clan, la familia real ordeno quemar todo los libros de historia que hablara sobre el Clan Namikaze por sentirse avergonzado por no ayuda a la familia Namikaze que casi conllevo a una guerra civil por parte de los sobreviviente del Clan Namikaze". Termino Minato.

"Espera, había mas Namikaze sobreviviente aparte de ti Tou-san". Preguntó bruscamente Daisuke.

"Déjenme contarle sobre la historia sobre el Clan Namikaze que me contó mi madre cuando estaba viva". Dijo Minato ignorando la pregunta de su Hijo.

"Hace casi 200 años atrás había una niña huérfana esta se llamaba Tanya, vivía en las calle de ese entonces capital del fuego comía de los desecho de la basura o asaltaba a un comerciante para sobrevivir. Pero hubo un momento entre los 9 a los 12 años que desapareció y cuando volvió nuevamente a la capital, sabía sobre el arte de la guerra, el Ninjutsu y arte marciales. Pero pocos días más tarde Tanya recorrió la capital de busca de niños huérfanos como ella, encontró un total de 80 niños entre mujeres y hombre". Dijo Minato mirando a las persona y siguió su historia.

"Mientras que ella lo entrenaba y le dio un lugar donde vivir, todo ellos juraron lealtad hacia Tanya. Después de meses de entrenamiento formaron un grupo de mercenario que a cambio de dinero harían cualquier misión. Mientras pasaba los años el grupo de Tanya ya eran famosos, no solo porque Tanya era un Genio, sino que el poder exhibido que alcanzaba un Clan guerrero en esa época".

"Cuando Tanya tenía 19 años, el país del fuego de esa época que no era ni la mitad lo que es hoy. Fue atacada por el país del viento para expandir sus fronteras. El Daimyo del Fuego fue a pedir ayuda a los Clanes guerreros, pero lo rechazaron rotundamente y sin tener más opción en su desesperación contrato a los mercenarios de Tanya… Por no alarga la historia. El Daimyo le entrego todo el poder militar a tanya ya que ella era un genio en el arte de la guerra, gano la guerra le concedieron un apellido y un grado de nobleza por su meritos. Tanya le pidió a Daimyo si podía concederé compartir su apellido a su seguidores y el estuvo de acuerdo por la petición y asi nació el Clan Namikaze el primer Clan Real cien años antes que los Senju, Hyūga y Uchiha". Termino Minato.

"Kushina-chan me puede leer un fragmento que está en la página 38 párrafo 3". Dijo Minato señalando el libro. Kushina abre el libro buscando la página.

"El derramamiento de sangre genera más sangre. Y el odio genera más odio. Esa energía se arraiga en esta tierra y creara una gran… Ola de sangre. Nunca aprenderá, no importa cuántas veces se repita en la historia. Los humanos son creaturas triste y estúpidas".

"¿Morirá mucha gente otra vez?"

"Si, Morirán". Termino Kushina de leer.

"Ese fragmento lo dijo Tanya en la guerra entre país del fuego y viento... leerme el Fragmento de la 150 párrafo 5". Dijo nueva mente Minato. Kushina buscando la página y leer de nuevo.

"¡Las creaturas que se considera sabias! ¡Que pelean por la fuerza, violencia, sangre y muerte! ¡Y construyeron una torre de cadáveres es que se eleva en el cielo! ¡Responde esto! ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ustedes y las bestias imbéciles?". Termino de leer Kushina.

"Ese fragmento fue dicho por Kaede cual exterminio 12 clanes guerreros en la guerra entre clanes hace mas 130 años atrás". Dijo Minato mientras se levantaba de la silla y comienza a caminar hasta la ventana mirando el pueblo.

"A diferencia de cualquier Clan dentro de Konoha, el Clan Namikaze nunca tuvo un Kekkei Genkai, pero fueron conocidos como los mejores ninja en términos de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Tanya fue reconocida como una genio militar, en Ninjutsu de viento y Taijutsu, Yuno era una genio en termino de Kenjutsu y Taijutsu, Kaede en Ninjutsu de fuego, Minatsuki en Ninjutsu de Agua y medicina y mi madre Kurumi en Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu de Rayo". Dijo Minato con una sonrisa sombría.

"Y si hablamos de los elites del clan Namikaze, se pueden considera como maniacos de la guerra si no fuera por las matriarcas y sus ninjas; Después de innumerables guerra y conquista que hicieron que el país de fuego fuera un coloso en centro del continente haciéndolo como el país del fuego ante la creación de las aldeas oculta el más fuerte del continente. Fueron gracias al clan Namikaze". Termino Minato.

La sala se quedo en silencio y ningún ninja sabia los logros que hicieron el Clan Namikaze.

"Después de la creación de Konoha el primer Hokage, invito al Clan Namikaze que se unieran a la aldea, pero la cuarta matriarcas rechazo la afecta e hicieron una alianza para no ponerse el lado malo del Clan Real". Hablo Hiruzen.

"¿Por qué no los obligaron que se unieran?". Preguntó arrogantemente Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san". Hablo Hiruzen. "En la primera mitad de la guerra entre los clanes, algunos líderes de diferentes Clanes ya extinto que tenia diferente tipo de línea de sangre, embocaron a la segunda matriarcas para matarla. Yuno Namikaze fue el mejor espadachín de todos los tiempos incluso por encima de la quinta, cuando intentaron matarla ella mato 10 de los 12 Jefes de clanes diferentes y luego se quito la vida con su propia espada. No se sabe como la embocaron o que tan fuerte fueron eso doces sujetos, pero lo que tienen constancia es cuando su hija Kaede Namikaze se volvió la siguiente en la sucesión desataron un mal sobre los clanes que mataron a su madre". Dijo Hiruzen tomando el libro de la mano de Kushina y se lo mostro a Sasuke.

"Ella y todas las elites del Clan Namikaze exterminaron 12 clanes guerreros en una semana, matando a niños, mujeres, hombres y viejos de eso clanes si piedad. Fue tal la masacre que la llamarón, la masacre de **Nankín. **Los clanes guerreros de la época detuvieron sus guerras. Entre ella estaba el Clan Senju y Uchiha, la pausa duro cuatro años cuando el Clan Namikaze se aisló en sus tierra cerca de la capital". Termino Hiruzen mostrando las páginas sobre la masacre que hizo Kaede.

"Ustedes jóvenes, no conocieron los poderosos que fue el Clan Namikaze, ni un clan dentro o fuera del país tuvieron las pelotas de desafía al clan Namikaze en las guerras entre clanes. Incluso cuando nuestra aldea se creó ninguna de las dos últimas matriarcas pusieron un pie en Konoha ya que era bien sabido que los Namikaze era fiel a la Familia real". Hablo Minato buscando un rollo en la estantería de la oficina.

"Como dije el Clan Namikaze y la aldea firmaron un pacto de cooperación en caso en una guerra, los Namikaze entregaron a la aldea como bueno voluntad uno de las tres reliquias Familiares**. La Sandai Kitetsu**". Dijo minato desenrollando el pergamino prohibidos y buscando la sección Namikaze.

"Kitetsu… no fue la espada que el Daimyo le entrego a la novia de naruto". Dijo Shikamaru.

"Si Shikamaru, no sé como Naruto pudo encontrar la carta y la medalla de plata o porque el Daimyo entrego la Nidai Kitetsu a la novia de Naruto. Pero esas espadas no son comunes esta hechas de un material desconocido que fue entregado a los monjes herreros Kitetsu en el País de los Demonios por la propia Tanya. Se hicieron tres espadas la **Shoda**i, la **Nidai **y la **Sandia **y el nombre **Kitetsu** fue para honrar a los monjes que los hicieron". Dijo Minato mordiéndose el dedo y lo presionar en el pergamino.

Una bocanada de humo aparece y sale una Katana. El mango de la Sandai es el clásico mango de una Katana normal con unas cintas o amuletos atados en el extremo del mismo. El color de la vaina ó funda de la Sandai es de color azul, similar al del mango, posee varios elementos vistosos haciéndola una Katana muy llamativa.

"Este es la **Sandai Kitetsu** que fue entregada a la aldea. Pero Ninguno de los Hokage pudieron desenvaina la hoja, el Primer Hokage lo intento, Madara también lo hizo, asi como También el segundo Hokage y tercer Hokage, incluso yo lo intente pero no pude". Dijo Minato mirando la Katana.

"Pero Haku pudo sacar la hoja de la Nidai Kitetsu, tampoco debo ser un genio que Naruto también tenga la Shodai Kitetsu en su mano". Dijo Kushina y toda la sala miraron hacia ella.

"¿Qué dije algo que no debía?". Preguntó Kushina un poco asustada.

"¿Como lo adivinaste?". Preguntó Minato.

"Bueno… Ya que Naruto-kun fue que entrego la carta y la espada la recibió su Novia y no a él. Eso quiere decir que él tiene la Shodai Kitetsu". Respondió Kushina un poco avergonzada.

"Además que tiene de especial esas espadas no siento ningún tipo de chakras o sello enmendada de ella". Dijo Kushina un poco curiosa y recogiendo la Katana y lo revisa en busca de sellos.

"Como su nombre indica es la Tercera Indomable o tercera mata-demonios, fue hecha específicamente para matar bestias de chakras o las bestia con cola. Eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre sobre las estada Kitetsu". Dijo tristemente Minato.

"Hokage-sama, ¿que entrego Konoha a cambio de la espada?"

"Algún tipo de sello poderoso que fue creado por el Clan Uzumaki. En los libros antiguos dejado por el primer Hokage no dejo constancia sobre su uso o funcionamiento del sello entregado". Respondió Minato mirando la espada.

"Incluso hubo una historia que Tanya casi asesino al Kyūbi No Yoko con la Shodai Kitetsu". Dijo Minato riéndose en voz alta.

"**Humano, no son Historia, Fue una realidad".** Dijo una voz profunda.

"¿Quien está ahí?". Preguntó Minato.

"**HAHAHA…"**

"Goteo, Goteo".

La oficina se comenzó a transformar en una habitación oscura y fria. Miraron al techo y vieron tuberías que conducían por todo el lugar. El suelo estaba cubierto de agua pero no se estaba mojando. 'Este lugar es extraño. Todos pensaron cuando vieron que la luz salía de una habitación. Caminaron hacia la puerta. Y vieron dentro de la habitación para ver una gran jaula con el Kanji para sellar la puerta. Vio dos ojos rojos y hendidos abrirse de golpe.

"**Bienvenidos a mi humilde Jaula"** dijo una voz desde el interior de la jaula.

"¿Que eres?" Preguntaron los jóvenes ninjas al ver las colas tejiéndose detrás de la criatura. Los adultos sabían quién era la creatura.

"**Por qué soy el temido zorro demonio de nueve colas Kyūbi no Kitsune ".** Le dijo Kyūbi al grupo de jóvenes asustado.

"Kyūbi no estaba dormido. ¿Por qué mierda nos convocaste aquí en mi paisaje mental?". Preguntó kushina bruscamente.

"**¡Cállate maldita perra! Más que me quitaste mi chakra y se lo diste a tus inútiles y patéticos hijos. Si no fuere por esta maldita jaula te comería viva".** Hablo el zorro saltando sed de sangre en toda la habitación.

"**Lo traje aquí es para mostrarle a ustedes simple humano mi batalla con la única humana que me venció sin contar a ese maldito de Madara Uchiha".** Dijo el zorro cuando dar una patada en el suelo y las paredes comienza agrietarse.

"Clashh"

Las paredes comienzan a desbotonarse mostrando un espeso bosque. "**Estamos en los bosque del país de los demonios hace mas 170 Años atrás". **Dijo el zorro mostrando el bosque a sus visitantes.

"Es esto una ilusión". Preguntó Minato. **"Se puede decir que si, esto es una parte de mi memoria en forma de ilusión"**. Dijo el Kyūbi.

"Porque no trajiste aquí". Pregunto Hiruzen. **"Como dije es para mostrarle mi lucha con esa mujer llamada Tanya Namikaze y lo que hace esa espada Kitetsu".** Respondió el Zorro.

Varios Minutos después en el bosque aparece el Kyūbi de la nada destrozando todo los que le rodear arboles, plantas y animales dejando solo un paramo desolado.

"**Por fin salir del mundo de la convocatoria, ahora busca un pueblo humano y destruirlo para mi diversión".** Dijo el Zorro cuando comenzó a moverse.

"Muy típico de ti, eh". Dijo Kushina escuchando el zorro de la ilusión.

"**HuH**"

"Kaa-san… Fue una buena idea salir de casa sin avisare a madre". Se escucho una voz de una niña en el bosque.

"Tanya-sama tengo que recordarle que mañana es su día de aniversario… Ella estará furiosa si no se presentar a tiempo y sin ningún regalo". Hablo una voz masculina un poco preocupada.

"¿Aniversario?, Oh no estoy muerta". Dijo una voz de una mujer.

"HAHAHA…". Se escucharon risa a lo lejos. Los ninjas de Konoha están buscando el origen de las voces.

El Kyūbi de la ilusión está buscando las voces, cuando escucha la voz de la niña de nuevo.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san… Mira hay un Zorro gigante con nueve cola". Cuando aparece una niña de 12 años con un kimono tradicional de color rosa y tres Katana en sus manos. Tiene el cabello y ojos rosados, su cabello atado en coletas.

"Yuno". Dijo Minato reconociendo la niña. "¿Quien Tou-san?". Pregunto Daisuke mirando la niña que tiene el mismo cabella que Sakura.

"Yuno Namikaze la segunda matriarcas del Clan Namikaze". Respondió Minato recordando las fotos en la oficina de su madre. Los ninja de Konoha miraron a Yuno ya que era la primera vez que ver una figura histórica.

De la nada aparece tres hombre y una mujer al lado de Yuno. El primer hombre tiene una cara curva, cabello y ojos de color negro, el segundo es un Hombre alto con facciones afiladas. Él tiene cabello castaño oscuro que mantiene largo, atado en una coleta baja en la espalda. Él tiene una barbilla aguda y ojos pequeños. El ultima hombre Tiene la cara redonda, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. Además, tiene una apariencia robusta.

La mujer tiene una complexión muy pequeña para su edad que podría confundirse con ser aún más joven. Ella tiene cabello rubio, y sus ojos son fríamente azules. Ella tiene un rostro parecido a una fiera, que se ve enfermo con su tez pálida. En su pecho tiene la medalla de Plata que brilla a la luz del sol.

Los ninja de Konoha se asustaron poco, aunque no puede sentir la presencia ya que está en una ilusión, pueden sentir la frialdad de sus ojos.

"Oh…. Un zorro… su pelajes es de buena calidad se puede hacer un abrigo con ella. Le encantara a Visha-chan como regalo de aniversario". Dijo Fríamente la mujer que incluso los ninja de Konoha se congelaron por lo conmoción.

"Tou-san ella es…". Preguntó Kazuki. "Tanya Namikaze la Primera". Dijo Minato mirando al zorro de la ilusión.

"**Un abrigo… Tu maldito humano como osa a ofenderme… sabe quien soy… Soy el Kyūbi No Yoko, He vivido por miles de años, destruir civilizaciones entera, Millones me temen y tu… Quiere mi piel para ser un abrigo asi que…"** Dijo el Kyūbi enojado abriendo la boca creando una esfera de súper alta densidad de chakra.

"Weiss lleva a mi hija y los demás lejos de aquí. Yo me encargo del Zorro". Dijo Tanya quitándole la Shodai Kitetsu de Yuno.

"Hai. Tanya-sama, vamos chicos". Dijo Weiss recogiendo a Yuno y desaparece con los demás.

Tanya miro la al zorro que está acumulando enormes cantidades de chakra creando una bola de energía y luego mira su Katana. La Katana que tomo Tanya tenía funda es compuesta por el color negro en gran parte además de detalles dorados. La empuñadura se encuentra compuesta por dos colores principales que son negros y dorados. Sacar la hoja de la funda mostrando una hermosa espada negra con un borde rojo distintivo con la apariencia de una sierra o dientes afilados. Y la empuñadura tiene un borde de flor.

"**Muere Humano… ¡Bijudama!".** Grito el Zorro lanzando la bola de energía hacia Tanya destruyendo todo a su paso. Los ninja de Konoha miran con miedo de cómo la bola de masa destruye todo a su paso y se dirige a una Tanya inmóvil.

Tanya mirando la bola de chakra que viene hacia ella, levanta la espada con una sola mano hacia arriba y la balancea a gran velocidad a hacia abajo cortando el aire. Los ninja de Konoha parece confundido con el movimiento de Tanya, pero de la nada aparece un destello negro rebanado todo su camino hacia la Bijudama.

"**Kokuto issen (****Destello único de la espada negra)****".** Grito Tanya su técnica. Cuando el destello dividió la Bijudama en dos y siguió su camino hacia el zorro. El zorro de la ilusión y los ninja de Konoha miraron con incredulidad de cómo Tanya dividió el ataque más poderoso de los Biju.

El zorro se mueve a su lado esquivando el destello negro y la Bijudama dividida pasa entre Tanya chocando a una montaña detrás de ella destruyéndola a instante.

"Umm… Buena espada". Dijo Tanya a sí misma mirando su espada.

"**Humano ¿Qué hiciste?".** Exigió el zorro.

Tanya miro al zorro y le envió una enorme sonrisa que hizo que el zorro se estremecerá. Tanya flexionar su rodilla un poco y se lanza a una gran velocidad que hace que el zorro entrecierra los ojos. Tanya aparece frente al zorro y envía un puñetazo con su Haki.

"**Ikkotsu (****Hueso único)". **El golpe conecto en el hocico del zorro. El impacto envió al zorro a varios metros de distancia destruyendo decenas de árboles en el camino.

El zorro se levanto con gran rapidez y con gran furia se lanzo hacia tanya, envía sus colas para atacar a su oponente, pero tanya las esquiva ágilmente mientras se le acerca al zorro. El Kyūbi viendo esto con un movimiento rápido de sus garras la aplasta con el suelo.

"**¿Cree que puede vencerme, sucio Humano?"**. Rugió el zorro.

"HAHAHA"

Tanya comienza reírse debajo de la garra de la bestia.

"**Rankyaku "Amane Dachi (****Pierna Tormenta: Cortador de Circunferencia)". **Tanya comienza a dar vueltas rápidamente en un círculo en una mano mientras realiza el Rankyaku para crear un Rankyaku en forma de círculo que impacta con el exterior. El ataque fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para cortar a través de las garras del Kyūbi.

El zorro suelta a la humana y se aleja un poco después de sentir los corte de aire en su garra, salta en el aire y comienza a rugir. **"****Renzoku Bijūdama (c****ontinua Bola Bestia con Cola)". **El zorrolanza una gran cantidad de Bolas Bestia con Cola hacia Tanya.

Tanya viendo el ataque dirigido hacia ella comienza a reírse como loca. "¿Presumes saber que no puedo ganar? Tú no sabe nada acerca de mí. Si me juzga solo para mi apariencia". Tanya dijo dirigiéndole una mirada fría al Kyūbi.

"¡Terminara lamentándolo!". Grito Tanya mordiéndose el dedo y lo presionar con el suelo. **"¡****Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon! (****Invocación: Quíntuple Rashōmon). **Tanya invocan enormes puertas que sirven como defensa absoluta.

"¡Explosión!"

Se escucha explosiones cuando las Bijudama chocaron con las puertas creando un gran cráter en la zona.

"**Estúpido Humano espero que se pudra en el infierno".** Dijo arrogante el zorro.

"Oh… Enserio, No sabías que demonios como ustedes creían en el infierno". Dijo una voz justo debajo de él. Cuando siente una gran presión sobre él. Mira hacia abajo y ver la humana con una sonrisa espeluznante y coloca suavemente su dos puño en su cuerpo.

"**Sōkotsu**** (****Hueso doble)". **Susurro Tanya cuando sus puños enviaron a volar al zorro a gran velocidad a la distancia.

"¡Chillido! ¡Gruñido!"

El zorro gruño de dolor por el impacto de los puños.

Tanya viendo volar el zorro hacia la distancia se comienza a mover de nuevo. **"Soru"**. Susurro Tanya cuando se lanza a una gran velocidad creando un enorme cráter debajo de sus pies. Tanya acercándose en el aire sobre el enorme zorro hace unas volteretas mientras imbuye su pierna con **busoshoku Haki** para luego realizar una patada. "**Hasshoken Ogi: Kiryu Kirikugi (****Técnica Secreta del Puño de los Ocho Impactos: Uña Taladro del Dragón Taladro)****. **Grita tanya.La patada conecta la cabeza del zorro enviando una onda de choque masiva lineal a la patada,así como también crear una fisura a lo largo del suelo.

El Kyūbi está en un enorme cráter gimiendo de dolor, pero de la nada aparece una Katana volando hacia él a gran velocidad y conectar una de las patas.

"**GAAHHH…".** El zorro grito de dolor por sentir la hoja de la Katana en uno de sus patas.

"**¿Cómo es posible?… Soy una bestia hecha de chackras… AAHH… Ninguna arma mortal tiene la capacidad de lastimarme. AAAHHH".** Dijo el Zorro gritando en agonía.

Tanya aparece detrás del zorro y agarra una de sus colas y comienza a salta Hacia el cielo usando Geppo.

"No necesita saber Zorro estúpido". Dijo Fríamente Tanya y comienza a balancea el zorro en circulo y luego lo suelta contra el piso.

"¡Auge!"

El zorro golpeo el suelo con gran fuerza.

"Te dije que lo lamentaría y ahora mirarte te derroto un simple humano. HAHA…". Se rio Tanya. "Te extraeré tu hermosa piel Anaranjado, para luego hacer un hermoso regalo para mi esposa". Dijo Tanya con una pequeña sonrisa y saca la Shodai Kitetsu de la pata del zorro.

"No te preocupe solo morirá". Le dijo tanya al zorro acercando la Katana en el corazón de la bestia.

"Kaa-san mira lo que hiciste. Destruiste medio bosque". Yuno apareció junto con los tres hombres.

Tanya deteniéndose en su ataque, mira a su hija con el rostro confundido.

"Mi culpa… Fue este maldito zorro". Tanya dijo pateado el hocico del Kyūbi con gran fuerza.

"Además, ¿que hacen aquí no le dije que se fuera lejos?". Preguntó Tanya lazando una mirada de muerte a los tres hombres.

"Bueno… Yuno-sama quería ver tu pelea con el zorro". Contesto el hombre robusto.

"Uhm"

"Bueno no importa voy a matar al zorro". Dijo Tanya moviendo nuevamente, pero fue detenida de inmediato por Yuno.

"¿Qué quiere Yuno?". Preguntó Tanya molesta.

"Ya dejarlo Kaa-san. Mirarlo ya es un animal moribundo, esperando ser asesinado". Dijo Yuno mirando con lastima el Kyūbi.

Tanya la miró por un momento y luego suspira un poco. "Bien… Vámonos. Visha-chan estará enojada conmigo otra vez". Dijo en voz baja lo último.

"Hai. Tanya-sama". Dijeron simultáneamente los tres hombres.

"**Espera… Humana no me vas a matar".** Dijo el zorro todo lastimado.

Tanya mira a la bestia por un segundo. "Umm… No". Dijo Tanya dándole a vuelta.

"**¿Por qué?".**

"No supliques que te maten. ¡No aceptes tu derrota tan pronto, no persigas la muerte tan fácilmente! ¡Acepta la derrota sólo cuando estés muerto! Si pierdes, pero no mueres, sólo significa que fuiste afortunado. ¡En ese momento piensa únicamente en sobrevivir! Sobrevive, y piensa sólo en matar al humano que te perdonó la vida. No fui blando contigo mientras luchábamos, simplemente has sido afortunado por no morir. Vive. Vive y vuelve a por mí... para matarme". Le dijo Tanya al zorro mientras salía del paramo destruido.

"Su Nombre es Tanya Namikaze. Ella es mi madre. Me llamo Yuno Namikaze, ¿Cómo se llama señor zorro?". Preguntó Yuno un poco curiosa y los tres hombres detrás de ella solo mirar interesadamente.

"**No me tiene miedo"**

Yuno sacude la cabeza, el zorro solo gruñe con frustración.

"**Dile a esa Humana que me llamo Ku… Crack".** Ante de termina a frase el zorro la ilusión se rompió regresando a la habitación con la jaula del Kyūbi.

Los ninjas de Konoha se quedaron asombrados por la lucha de Tanya y el Kyūbi. Luego miraron al zorro en la jaula que tiene una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados.

"Kyūbi… ¿Lucharte de nuevo con Tanya?". Preguntó Minato. Asombrado por la derrota del zorro.

"**No… Poco después de la lucha volví al mundo de la convocatoria para recuperarme del combate".** Dijo el Kyūbi. **"Además no era lo suficientemente fuerte para desafiarla de nuevo"**. Dijo tristemente el zorro.

"No eres la bestias más poderosa entre las nueve bestia". Indico Hiruzen un poco asustado. El Kyūbi mira el viejo y le contesta.

"**Si encuentre a mi hermano de tres cola, Preguntarle que lo venció hace 140 años atrás. Sin duda alguna le responderá que fue una Namikaze su nombre era Kaede Namikaze. A diferencia de cierto Clan que utiliza sus maldito ojos para controlar a cualquier cosa viviente".** Dijo el Kyūbi mirando a Sasuke. **"Si se dieron cuenta la humana nuca utilizo ningún Ninjutsu en el combate, solo utilizo arte marciales, una técnica de espada y usa maldita habilidad que nunca he visto en mi vida, hasta que apareció de nuevo con esa mujer llamada Haku"**. Termino el Kyūbi.

Los ninja de Konoha se quedaron callados escuchando al demonio.

"**Una cosa más… no deje que te ataque con una de las tres espada, si lo hace no se podrá regenera con mi chakra".** Dijo el zorro mirando a los tres Jinchūriki.

"¿Por qué lo dice Kyūbi?". Pregunto Kushina.

"**Cuando la Katana conecto mi pata derecha dejo una cicatriz, que no se puedo regenera con mi chakra. Soy una bestia hecha puramente de chakra pero aun asi el daño recibido por la espada es permanente. Pienso mucha veces en esa pelea si esa humana me hubiera atravesado con esa espada en mi corazón hoy estaría muerto".** Kyūbi termino mirando la cara de asombrado de los ninja de Konaha.

"**Ahora… adiós".** Dijo el zorro expulsando todo del paisaje mental excepto kushina.

"**¿Qué quiere Humana?".** Preguntó.

"¿Cómo te llama?, en la ilusión le dijiste tu nombre a la niña y a los tres hombre". Preguntó kushina.

"**No eres digna. Ni tú, ni tus hijos y ni la anfitriona anterior Mito Uzumaki. No eres Digno de saber mi Nombre y mi respecto".** Respondió el Kyūbi.

Kushina mira el Zorro y sale de su paisaje mental. Kushina recuperando su compostura mira a su esposo hablar con Kakashi y Sasuke.

"Entonces Kakashi copiaste los movimiento de pelea de la primera". Minato le preguntó a Kakashi.

Kakashi niega con la cabeza. "Hokage-sama los movimiento de tanya era demasiado rápido para copiarlo mi Sharingan no le seguir el ritmo". Dijo Kakashi avergonzado.

Minato asiente con la cabeza y mira a sus hijos y esposa y luego a los ninjas en la sala.

"A partir de hoy me cambiare mi apellido a Uzumaki. El clan Namikaze está oficialmente extinto en el país del fuego. Ustedes jóvenes se pueden retirar de la sala, hablare con los jonin". Ordeno Minato a los jóvenes ninja que tiene el rostro aun asombrado por la pelea de Kyūbi y Tanya.

"Hai". Dijeron simultáneamente los jóvenes Ninja.

Viendo que los ninja salieron minato le dar una mirada a los jonin y comienza hablar. "En más de mes comenzara los exámenes Chunin. El Daimyo ordeno la participación de Haku y Naruto en la competencia, les pido a ustedes que le enseñe todo lo que saber a sus estudiantes para sobrevivir en la prueba". Dijo Minato sobriamente. "Este año participara las 5 grandes Naciones por primera vez, por lo cual las aldea enviara a sus mejores ninja, mas la participación de Haku y Naruto que está a un nivel desconocido". Termino Minato.

"Se pueden ir"

"¡Hai!"

Los dos Jonin salieron de la oficina solo dejando a Kushina, Hiruzen y minato.

"Minato-Kun que hacemos con Naruto". Preguntó Kushina.

"No lo sé, Kushina-chan, los dos tiene 2 de los 3 Katana Kitetsu, pueden usar las habilidades que solo utilizaba las elites del Clan Namikaze, incluso tienen la medalla de plata dejada por las matriarcas. No sabemos Nada lo que hicieron en los últimos 5 años". Minato suspiro cansadamente. "Esperar en un mes para verlo y hablo con él". Dijo Minato.

"Kushina-chan diré al grupo de Kurenai Y Gai, el aumento de su entrenamiento para exámenes Chunin". Ordeno Minato a su esposa.

"Hai" Grito Kushina despareciendo en una cortina de humo.

Minato mira la Sendai Kitetsu y lo guardo en el pergamino prohibido y mira a Hiruzen. "¿Qué quería informar Hiruzen?". Preguntó Minato con las cejas levantadas.

"Los participantes de los exámenes Chunin". Respondió Hiruzen entregando el informe a Minato.

"Ohm". Minato tomo los informes y comenzó a leer con las cejas levantadas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Exámenes Chunnis. Parte 1**

**(Konoha)**

"¡Whoosh!"

Se escucha un sonido áspero en la entrada de la puerta de Konoha.

"¡Pol**!"

"¡Pol**!"

Los guardias de la puerta buscan los sonidos que se hace más fuerte en cada segundo.

"¿De dónde proviene ese sonido?". Preguntó uno de los guardias.

"No lo sé". Respondió otro.

"Huff puff huff puff!"

Las personas que esta entando en la aldea también escucharon el áspera sonido y mira a su alrededor.

"Mira allí arriba". Dijo un Ninja con los ojos Blancos señalando en el cielo.

Los demás guardias y civiles mira hacia el cielo en donde señalo en Ninja. Se veía un punto negro viniendo a gran velocidad hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Los ninja en la entrada evacuan la zona y saca sus Kunai en caso de un enemigo.

"¡Auge!"

La figura golpea el suelo con gran fuerza que creó un pequeño cráter debajo de sus pies. Varios metros de distancias, varios ninja mira a sus visitante, el primero era un hombre apuesto con una túnica blanca pura, cabello negro largo atado con una cuerda de seda de color rojo, Ojos de color rojos intenso y el rostro totalmente inexpresivo. En su brazo había una mujer absolutamente hermosa, Vestía un extravagante Kimono Negro, tenía un hermoso cabello de color Negro, ojo de color negro y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

En el último mes, Naruto y Haku han recorrido una parte del País del Fuego, Visitando lugares históricos, comiendo comidas exóticas y entrenando ocasionalmente. Haku siendo un ser libre hizo lo que ella quisiera, hace dos días Haku congelo el lago Toga que era un patrimonio de la Nación. Naruto tuvo que escapa de la inmediaciones para no ser atrapo o culpado por las estupideces ella por Haku.

Naruto mira a los guardias de la entrada que tenia postura de pelea y kunai en sus manos. Sacude la cabeza y baja a Haku de sus brazos y saca el pergaminos que le entrego el Daimyo ante de partí del palacio.

"¡Somos participante de los Exámenes Chunnis!". Grito Naruto mostrando el pergamino en sus manos.

"Son participantes… si los exámenes comenzaran en un par de minutos". Dijo uno de los guardias acercándose cautelosamente. "¿En que aldea son ustedes?". Preguntó el Guardia mirando la vestimenta de los visitantes, sin tener ningún equipo ninja o la banda que represente unas de las aldeas.

"Fuimos recomendado por el Daimyo" Dijo Naruto y mueve suavemente las manos y aparece dos medallas en forma de cruz y borde dorado. "Y representamos el Clan Namikaze, creo que tu Hokage sabia de nuestra llegada". Termino Naruto lazando el pergamino al Ninja.

El ninja atrapa el pergamino sin apartar la mirada de Naruto y Haku, Mira el pergaminos por un momento verificando la autenticidad del rollo y ver el sello Real a final del documento. "Dame un momento para verifica sus nombres en la lista de los participantes". Dijo el ninja caminando de regreso hacia la puerta de la aldea.

Naruto escucha algunos susurros pero él no le importa mucho. Mira a Haku que tiene una hermosa sonrisa y parecía emocionada por participar en los exámenes. "Entonces Haku-san, Después de los exámenes ¿A dónde quiere ir?". Pregunto Naruto en voz baja.

"Uhm… Te lo diré cuando terminemos los exámenes". Respondió Haku sin mirar a Naruto. Pocos minutos después aparece nuevamente el ninja con el rostro sombrío y una sonrisa amarga.

"Ya que ustedes llegaron tarde para la participación de los exámenes y seria descalificado por no llega a tiempo a la primera prueba que comienza en unos minutos. Ya que ustedes fueron inscrito por el propio Daimyo y representa un Clan Real extinto se le dará la oportunidad de participar de la prueba". Dijo el Ninja entregándoles los formularios a los dos participantes. "La prueba comienza en 15 minutos en la escuela ninja, Salón 301 del tercer piso" Termino el Ninja y aparece dos Anbu como guía hacia la primera prueba.

Naruto y Haku travesaron la puerta de la aldea con los dos Anbu delante de ellos. Naruto entrando a la aldea frunce el ceño mirando a la distancia los rostros de los Hokage esculpido de la en la enorme montaña. Haku mirando el ceño fruncido de Naruto, le sonríe un poco y lo toma de las manos. "No está feliz de volver a tu hogar". Dijo Haku en voz baja.

Naruto le lanza una mirada de muerte. "No".

Haku se quedo callada, momento después presiona sus pecho en el brazo derecho de Naruto. Naruto sonrojado un poco pero no aparta a Haku de él. Diez minutos después llegaron a la entrada de la academia, le agradecen a los Anbu por el recorrido y entre a la academia. Naruto le entrega una medalla de cruz a Haku. "Ponte la medalla". Dijo Naruto pidiéndose su medalla en el cuello.

Haku siguiendo los mismo pasa de naruto se pone la medalla en el cuello. Entra la desolada academia que está totalmente vacía. "El guardia dijo Salón 301 tercer piso" Dijo Naruto subiendo a las escalera. Cuatro minutos después están en el tercer piso frente al salón 301. Naruto Mirar a Haku y le dice. "No haga Nada estúpidos otra vez… ¡Entendiste!". Grito Naruto la ultima parte.

"¡Hai!". Grita Haku mientras patea la puerta con suficiente fuerza que la desprendió. Naruto mira en shock de cómo Haku desobedeció su orden.

Haku sin mirar la cara de shock de Naruto, saca su abanica y entra élegamente al salón despreocupadamente y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

**(Salón)**

Haku entrando en el salón con una enorme sonrisa y se abanicaba con su pequeño abanico. Dar un pequeño vistazo a la habitación y ver cara conocida y luego mira al frente y ver un hombre tiene una figura grande, imponente Su cabeza está cubierta con la Banda de Konoha. "Umm… ¿Aquí se presenta los exámenes Chunnis?". Preguntó Haku con voz suave y sensual que hace que los hombres babeen sobre ellos mismo.

"¿Tu quien eres?". Exigió el hombre.

Haku lo mira y le dar una pequeña sonrisa. "Haku… Representante del Clan Namikaze y recomendada por el mismo Daimyo". Respondió Haku mirando hacia entrada de la puerta.

"Naruto-kun… No vas a entrar". Llamo Haku a su Novio.

Naruto saliendo de su conmoción entra a la habitación con el rostro inexpresivo. Algunas mujeres lo miraron lujuriosamente y algunos le lanzaban mirada de muerte. Mira los participantes y levanta la ceja un poco

"¿Por qué hay 5 Jinchūriki participando en esto exámenes?". Preguntó Naruto en voz baja mirando a la multitud.

Hubo un silencio mortal toda la habitación y cada una de las personas mira a los dos desconocidos.

Haku mirando a los ninja de los diferentes aldeas y uso su Haki. Luego señalo al pelirrojo sin ceja. "El ninja de Suna, eso quiere decir que tiene la bestia de una Cola". Haku dijo despreocupadamente.

Luego señalo una kunoichi de Kumogakure. "La rubio que tiene la Banda de Kumo, es la Jinchūriki de la Dos cola". Dijo Haku en voz baja asustando a la pobre ninja. Luego mira un ninja de Kirigakure. "El peli-azul que esta a lado de toshiro-san, es de la Tres cola". Haku señalo asustando el grupo de kiri.

"La kunoichi de Taki debe ser la bestia de las siete cola". Dijo Haku mirando la mujer con el cabella verde. "Bueno si no son tus hermanos Naruto-kun los gemelos Uzumaki los Jinchūriki de la nueve cola". Termino Haku burlándose de la competencia.

"Naruto-kun… Me dejara probar la **Nidai Kitetsu** con ellos". Haku miro Naruto esperando su aprobación.

Naruto la mira con el rostro confundido. "¿Desde cuando tu ha obedecido mis órdenes?".

"Además no debe matar a ninguno de ellos todavía. De todo modo cual es nuestro asiento". Hablo Naruto mirando los ninjas sentados en l habitación.

"Ninja-san ¿Cuál es nuestros asientos?". Preguntó Naruto al hombre robusto.

"¿Ustedes quiénes son?, ¿Y porque no lleva banda de su aldea?". Pregunto Nuevamente el hombre.

Naruto levanta la ceja un poco y luego señala bajo de su cuello. "Si no escuchaste a mi compañera. Somos representante del Clan Real Namikaze y seleccionado por el mismo Daimyo, si no tiene nuestro nombre en tu estúpida lista ve y avísale a tu Hokage de nuestra participación".

"Bien, Toma cualquier asiento vacío, enviare a un ninja para notificar al Hokage". Dijo El hombre. Naruto asiente con la cabeza y toma un puesto vacío cerca de la ventana y Haku se sienta al lado de él.

El primer examen consistía una prueba escrita de 9 pregunta. Pero Naruto ignorar el examen y se acuesta en su escritorio para descansar de su largo viaje, Haku por otra parte resolvía el examen como si se trataba de un examen de primaria los resolvió totalmente y luego toma el examen de Naruto rápidamente y lo resuelve también, sin tener nada que hacer acuesta su cabeza en su escritorio para mirar a Naruto mas de cerca.

El instructor del primer examen Ibiki Morino ve con orgullo de cómo los jóvenes ninja utiliza diferente táctica para recopilar información para resolver sus prueba. Luego mira a la pareja en la última fila durmiendo como si nada. Sonriendo sádicamente lanza un Kunai a la pareja, justo cuando el kunai iba golpea a la mujer fue detenida entre los dedos de Naruto.

Naruto tomando el Kunai entre los dedos, abre sus brillantes ojos rojos y mira el atacante de Haku. Mira a su alrededor para darse cuenta que nadie percibió el ataca, mueve rápidamente sus manos y envía de regreso el Kunai de regreso al instructor. Ibiki recibe el Kunai un poco sorprendido y a vez un poco frustrado.

"Gracias Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku acostada en su lado con los ojos cerrado.

"HuH". Naruto nuevamente se recostó en su escritorio esperando que el examen termine.

"Bien, ¡Ahora os daré el decimo problema!". Grito el instructor. Mientras el instructor hablaba sobre la regla de la última pregunta y que la mayoría ninja de diferentes aldeas se retiraran, Naruto y Haku dormía plácidamente en su escritorio sin escucha ninguna de las palabras del instructor.

Varios minutos después que su Kazuki hablara de no rendirse seguido por su otro hermano Daisuke que quería convertirse en Hokage. El instructor aprobó más de la mitad de la clase y hablando sobre el propósito de la prueba y entre otras cosas que Haku y Naruto Ignoraron.

"Crack"

El vidrio de la ventana se rompió mostrando un objeto entro en la habitación.

Naruto y Haku se despierta por el ver quien había entrado en la Habitación. Naruto mira a la bella mujer tiene los ojos castaño claro, Su cabello violeta, se hace una cola de caballo y tiene tez blanca. Ella, lleva un abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos. Ella lleva una minifalda naranja oscuro, así como un protector de frente, un pequeño colgante que se ve como un colmillo de serpiente en un grueso cordón en lugar de una cadena para evitar que sea fácilmente arrancado en combate, un reloj de pulsera, y espinilleras.

"Soy la segunda examinadora, Mitarashi Anko". Hablo la mujer.

"¡Comencemos el siguiente examen! ¡Seguidme!". Grito la mujer saliendo por la ventana en donde entro ignorando al primer examinador.

"Vamos Haku-san". Dijo Naruto saliendo por la ventana y siguiendo la mujer. Haku asiente con la cabeza y sigue a Naruto, los demás ninjas salen de su pensamiento y siguen a la mujer.

Varios minutos después el grupo de ninja está parado frente a un gran bosque. "Este lugar es donde tendrá lugar el segundo examen. El área de entrenamiento numero 44… Más conocidos como el bosque de la muerte". Termino hablar la peli-purpura con una sonrisa sádica.

Naruto casi se ríe a carcajada. 'Bosque de la muerte... HaHa… Las tierras salvajes eran mil veces peor. Este bosque dentro de las tierras salvajes seria un paraíso… HAHA…'. Naruto burlándose de este patético bosque en su cabeza.

Haku como siempre tiene una sonrisa despreocupada y burlona. "Umm. Naruto-kun este bosque no se ve tan impresionante". Haku le dijo a Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Tiene razón Haku-san… comparado donde estaba esto es un paraíso". Dijo en voz baja. Cuando un Kunai vino lavando hacia él. Naruto mueve ligeramente su cabeza y esquiva el kunai, imbuye su brazo derecho con Haki golpea hacia detrás de él, de la nada aparece la examinadora que fue recibida por un fuerte golpe en la nariz que la envía a volar varios metros de distancia. Haku viendo la mujer volar se mueve rápidamente y aparece frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa y dice un jutsu.

"**Ninpō:**** Aisu Burokku Paruchizan (****Arte Ninja: ****Masa de Hielo Dos Picas Afiladas)". **Haku forma picas de hielo al solidificar la humedad del aire que le rodea y luego las lanza contra la examinadora.

Las picas de hielo se incrustaron en el cuerpo de la mujer, pero la mujer fue remplazada por un tronco de madera.

"Umm… Fuiste rápida". Dijo Haku mirando Anko subida en la valla que conecta el bosque con la nariz rota y saliendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

Anko solo quería asustado un poco, pero fue recibida por un poderoso golpe y si no fuera lo suficientemente rápida ya estaría muerta con las dos picas hielo lanzada por la aquella mujer. Mira la pareja un momento ante de mirar el grupo de ninja que tiene las caras estupefacta por los acontecimientos dado.

Hubo un silencio en todo el campo, casi todos los ninja miraron la pareja con un poco de miedo y algunos tienen los rostros emocionados. Anko se limpia la nariz y saca algunos formularios de consentimiento y lo reparte entres los participantes y luego explicar la geografía y la segunda prueba. La prueba consentía en supervivencia y recolección de uno de dos pergaminos Cielo o Tierra y llevarlo a la torre que está en el centro del bosque, la duración de la prueba es de 5 días.

Naruto y Haku firma su formulario y recibe el rollo del cielo y lo ubican en la entrada asignada. Haku se lanza a la espada de Naruto presionando sus pechos detrás de él y lo sujeta del cuello con fuerza.

"Naruto-kun busquemos rápidamente a la primera víctima para termina este examen más rápido. No me quiero pasar la noche en ese húmedo bosque". Dijo Haku besando la mejilla de Naruto. Naruto asiente con la cabeza disfrutando el contacto íntimo con Haku y una sonrisa dibujo sus labios.

"¡Comenzamos con el segundo examen de selección Chunnin!". Grito la lastimada mujer. Las entradas se abren de inmediato. Naruto sin perder el tiempo se lanza al bosque a gran velocidad y usando su Haki para rastrear a los otros competidores. "Naruto-kun a la izquierda siento 3 presencia… Vamos rápido". Haku señalo la dirección en donde esta los participantes. Naruto asiente con la cabeza y va a la dirección en donde señalo Haku.

Varios minutos después naruto alcanza a 3 ninja con el protector de Kumogakure. Haku mira a su oponente y salta de la espalda de Naruto hacia el enemigo a una gran velocidad y dar varias volteretas en el aire y usando su línea de sangre congela su pierna en hielo y dar una patada a uno de los ninja de Kumo.

Los Ninja de Kumo sin percatarse de la presencia del enemigo, fueron tomados por sorpresa por una bella mujer y antes que se dieran la oportunidad de defenderse la mujer dar una patada a costado de la cara de su compañero de equipo que lo envió a volar varios metros.

"**Hyōton ****Femuru (****Pierna de Hielo)". **La patada conecto la cara de un ninja de de Kumo convirtiéndolos en Hielo y, a su vez, se rompen por la pura fuerza de sus patadas. Los ninja de Kumo miran con miedo de cómo su amigo murió con una sola patada que le destrozo toda la cabeza sin dejar ninguna gota de sangre en el lugar.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?". Dijo uno de los ninja de Kumo a su compañero y este niega con la cabeza. Ambo ninja socaron sus armas y comenzaron a avanzar hacia Haku paso a paso con los kunai en su mano. Y cuando llegó cerca de Haku, cortaron sus Kunai hacia Haku.

Con la ayuda de su Haki, Haku claramente vio cada acción de los ninja de Kumo. Haku También vio claramente el camino del ataque con los Kunai, y después de ver eso, Haku, simplemente cambias todo su peso a la pierna derecha y giras para esquivar el ataque. Después de esquivar, puso ambas manos en el suelo y pateó rápidamente a los ninja de Kumo.

''¡Peng!". Haku Pateo fuertemente los dos ninja y lo envió volar hacia el aire. Naruto mirando desde la distancia la palea de Haku con los ninja de Kumo. Se mueve rápidamente cuando ve los dos ninja de Kumo volar en el aire, y, usando su Soru aparece detrás de los ninja con la Shodai Kitetsu desenvainada.

"**Go no kata: Kanten no jiu (****Quinto estilo: la lluvia misericordiosa de un día seco)". **Susurro Narutocuando la Hoja de la Katana aparece agua a alta presión. Un golpe rápido decapita a los dos ninja con poco o ningún dolor. Una lluvia de sangre sale de los cuerpos de los dos ninja decapitado. Naruto desciende suavemente en el suelo la Kitetsu en su mano derecha y la funda en la izquierda y ninguna gota de sangre caer sobre la túnica blanca de Naruto.

Naruto mira los cuerpos decapitados que aun sale una gran cantidad de sangre de sus cuerpos que creó un pequeño charco en el suelo y luego mirar las cabezas decapitadas pocos metros de los cadáveres. Naruto guarda la Kitetsu nuevamente en su anillo, comienza a caminar hacia los cuerpos buscando el pergamino.

"Naruto-kun… encontré el pergaminos de las tierra". Dijo Haku mostrando un pergamino de color verde y su lado un cuerpo medio congelado sin cabeza. Naruto asiente con la cabeza y despoja de toda cosa útil de os cadáveres como Shuriken, Kunai, pastilla de sangre y chakra y algunos miles de Ryo.

Varios minutos después de revisar los cuerpos, Levanta Haku al estilo nupcial y usando su Geppo y Soru deja el lugar rápidamente. Naruto mientras pateaba el aire a una gran velocidad que parecía que estuviera volando.

"Explosión"

Naruto llega a la torre de la mitad del bosque creando un pequeño cráter bajo en sus pies. Mira la torre con la ceja levantada y entra cautelosamente con Haku en sus brazos. Al entrar se encuentra con una pancarta con una frase.

"Si no posees el cielo, gana conocimientos y estate preparado. Si no posees la tierra, corre por los campos y busca con la fuerza. Si abre el cielo y la tierra, los caminos peligrosos se convierten en seguros. Este es el secreto de 'algo'… Te guiará en tu camino". Termino de leer Haku.

"Uhm… Creo debemos abrir los pergaminos cielo y tierra". Hablo Naruto sacando el pergamino del cielo en su Anillo. Haku también saco el pergamino tierra de su anillo.

Naruto y Haku abrieron los pergaminos al mismo tiempo. En el pergamino había un sello de invocación y luego sale humo. Naruto lanza su pergamino a suelo igual que Haku.

Una explosión de humo salió de los pergaminos y de él apareció una pelirroja con uniforme estándar de Konoha y su protector en la frente. "¡Felicidades por aprobar el segundo examen en tiempo record!". Grita de felicidad Kushina viendo nuevamente a su hijo.

Naruto ignorando los gritos de felicidad de su madre y pregunta. "¿En dónde nos quedaremos en estos cinco días?".

Kushina Frunció el ceño y miro a su hijo. "Se quedaran los cinco días en la torres hasta que termine la prueba". Respondió Kushina.

"Tu padre quieres hablar contigo y tu Novia cuando termine la prueba"

"UMM".

"Sochi… Tu hermana te quiere conocer". Dijo Kushina a su hijo.

"Yoko… Son casi seis años sin verla… Debe tener como 6-7 años". Dijo Naruto en voz baja.

"Naruto-kun quiero conocer a tu hermana pequeña". Dijo Haku apoyándose en la espalda de Naruto y poner su barbilla en su hombro.

"Bien… Solo iré Porque Haku quiere conocer a mi hermana". Naruto le dijo a su Madre con voz monótona.

"Bien… le diré tu padre y tus hermanos. Hablaremos en la Misión Uzumaki después de la prueba". Dijo Kushina. "Se pueden quedar en cualquier habitación Vacía en la torre". Termino Kushina desapareciendo en un remolino de hoja.

"Haku-san, vamos a buscar una habitación para descansar". Dijo Naruto subiendo unas escaleras para llegar al segundo piso de la torre. Haku asiente con la cabeza y toma la mano de naruto y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Naruto.

**(Oficina Hokage)**

En la oficina había cuatro personas, Minato Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Ibiki Morino y Anko Mitarashi. Los examinadores dieron informe sobre Naruto Y Haku.

"Hokage-sama" Hablo Ibiki. "Este es el examen que realizaron en la primera prueba". Entrego dos exámenes.

"Cuando comenzó la primera prueba Naruto solo se acostó a dormir en su escritorio. La prueba la realizo Haku en menos de 15 Minutos y cuando termino también se durmió es su escritorio"

"Como puede observa Hokage-sama. Toda las respuesta están correcta". Termino Ibiki.

Minato mira el examen con la ceja levantada y mirar al examinador. "¿Las dos prueba la hizo Haku, verdad?". Preguntó Minato. Ibiki asiente con la cabeza.

Minato deja os dos exámenes y mirar a Anko con la nariz vendada.

"¿Qué te paso Anko?". Preguntó Minato a la Jonin.

Anko baja la cabeza avergonzada.

"Bueno… Hokage-sama… Cuando estaba hablando sobre el peligro del bosque de la muerte. Naruto y su compañera estaban hablando a mitad de mi discurso. Un poco irritada por ser ignorada, me quería divertir con ellos. Pero... Cuando aparecí detrás del chico bonito fui recibida por un fuerte golpe en la nariz y fui lanzada varios metros hacia atrás".

"Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía a su compañera frente de mi lanzando picas de Hielo. Si no fuera la suficientemente Rápida para remplázame con un troco de madera, Ahora estaría muerta". Termino Anko tocándose un poco la nariz lastimada.

Minato mira con lastima a la jonin, Hoy en día los ninja se confía demasiado y mueren patéticamente cuando las misiones son demasiados fáciles de realizar. Sacude la cabeza una cortina de humo aparece su esposa.

"¿Qué hace aquí Kushina-chan, No estaba sellada en el pergaminos del cielo de Naruto?". Pregunto Minato mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Minato-kun… Naruto y su Novia terminaron la segunda prueba y ahora se están quedando en la torre". Dijo Kushina mirando a su esposo.

"¡¿Qué?!". Gritaron todas las personas dentro de la habitación.

"Pero… Pero… Aun no ha pasado una hora desde comenzó el segundo examen". Dijo Anko con incredulidad.

"Se me olvidaba que Naruto tiene esa extraña habilidad, que le hace recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo". Suspiro Minato cansado.

"¿Qué Habilidad?". Preguntó Ibiki atrayendo la atención de Anko.

"Sabe como llegaron Naruto y Haku". Preguntó Minato. Los dos jonin niegan con la cabeza.

Minato señala el cielo dándole la respuesta.

"¡Del cielo!". Grita Anko sin créeselo

"Naruto obtuvo la habilidad que solo los ninja de elites y matriarcas del clan Namikaze pueden utilizar". Dijo Minato. "Y no pregunte como Naruto obtuvo tal habilidad".

"Se puede retirar"

"HAI". Los dos jonin se retiraron de la oficina.

"Minato-kun ¿Qué le paso Anko-chan en la nariz?". Preguntó Kushina a su esposo, después la nariz de su amiga.

"Anko quería asustar a naruto y casi muere en el intento". Respondió Minato mirando a su bella esposa.

"Entonces Kushina-chan, Hablaste con nuestro hijo". Preguntó casualmente a su esposa.

"¡Hai!, Naruto y su Novia estaban de acuerdo hablar contigo". Kushina le envió una sonrisa alegre a su esposo.

"Eso suena bien"

"Espero que todo salga todo bien en nuestra reunión… Solo toca esperar cinco días para que termine la prueba y habla con nuestro hijo". Dijo Kushina un poco desanimada.

"Todo saldrá bien". Dijo Minato abrazando a su esposa.

**(Cinco Días después)**

Naruto se despierta por los débiles rayos del sol que entra por la ventana, estaba semidesnudo solo usando uno pantalones corto de color negro, mostrando su musculoso cuerpo. Un poco más abajo en su pecho esta Haku durmiendo plácidamente solo usando sujetador y bragas de color azul celeste.

Ambos habían comenzado a quedarse dormidos mientras se sentaban en su cama, Haku finalmente llegó a su lugar habitual para dormir, que estaba acostado sobre su pecho, fue cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas pero extrañamente no del todo incómodas.

Estaba realmente fuera de lugar debido a todos los entrenamiento y lo tarde que se habían quedado despiertos hasta que Haku cayó contra él para usarlo como almohada, extendió las manos y, bueno, la agarró por el trasero. Solo recordaba un poco de lo que sucedió después de que estaba medio despierto, pero ella no se movió ni siquiera lo abofeteó.

No sabía por qué o cómo sucedió, pero lo mismo sucedía todas las mañanas. Siempre se despertaba ante ella, veía sus manos allí, de nuevo, y se las quitaba justo cuando ella se despertaba.

Y lo cierto es que sus manos estaban sobre su trasero de nuevo.

'Por mucho que ame esto, realmente tengo que parar. ¿Qué pasa si un día se despierta antes que yo y lo ve y luego me llama pervertido o algo así? '' Pensó con un gruñido mental mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo lo mejor que podía sin empujar a Haku.

"Necesito dormir más, un sueño estúpido que me despierta", pensó, dejando escapar un suave suspiro mientras envolvía suavemente sus brazos alrededor de Haku, quien se acurrucó más contra él, poniéndose cómodo antes de que sus ojos pesaran y volviera a dormirse.

Haku sonrió contenta cuando la despertó la luz que se asomaba por la ventana de Naruto. Ella levantó la vista y se rió entre dientes, podía ver la cara de Naruto mientras babeaba un poco mientras dormía.

Ella se sonrojó levemente cuando sintió sus manos nuevamente en su trasero cuando sus manos temblaron, ligeramente a tientas. La primera vez que sintió que él la agarraba por el trasero, casi le gritó antes de darse cuenta rápidamente de que estaba dormido y lo hacía mientras dormía.

Y todas las mañanas del último mes, básicamente, se había quedado a pasar la noche porque siempre se despertaba ante él para sentir sus manos en su trasero. Además, mientras dormía, sus manos temblaban mucho más cerca estaba de despertarse.

Se preguntó si estaba sucediendo debido a la forma en que dormían, pero sabía que no era así porque dormían desde que eran niños pequeños y compartían una cama después de que Naruto la acogiera. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a usándolo como almohada hasta el punto que tuvo dificultades para dormir sin acostarse con algo de tamaño similar.

Ni siquiera una almohada corporal de tamaño completo ayudó mucho, de ahí la razón por la que se quedó tanto tiempo además de querer pasar tiempo con su Novio.

Aunque todas las mañanas, justo cuando él se despertaba donde ella actuaría dormida, sintió que él le quitaba las manos del trasero, así que al menos sabía que lo estaba haciendo mientras dormía. Una parte de ella esperaba que tal vez la tocara cuando estaba despierto, pero ella siempre tenía que sacudirse ese pensamiento, ya que no era bueno pensar de esa manera.

Se sacó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Naruto se agitaba y sus manos temblaban un poco, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de despertarse, antes de que ella rápidamente volviera a recostar la cabeza para dormirse.

Naruto gimió levemente cuando se despertó antes de detenerse rápidamente ya que no quería despertar a Haku. Él dejó escapar un suspiro tranquilo mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver sus manos allí nuevamente en su trasero. 'Está bien, esto se está volviendo molesto. Por mucho que me encanta tener mis manos aquí si ella se despierta primero, estaría jodido ', pensó mientras retiraba las manos y acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Haku.

"Haku, despierta. Es de mañana", dijo suavemente mientras veía sus ojos abrirse antes de que ella se estirara y gimiera.

"¿Mañana ya? Es demasiado temprano" se quejó ella mientras él se reía y le frotaba la espalda.

"Es el fin de la segunda prueba y son casi las diez, así que diría que ha pasado bastante temprano", dijo Naruto

"Es temprano, esperáremos que alguien nos avise cuando todo finalice la prueba, así que quiero relajarme más", dijo Haku mientras se reía y la abrazaba mientras ella lo miraba.

Naruto trató de no mirar, ya que, por la forma en que estaban mintiendo y con ella mirándolo, podía ver claramente una gran cantidad de su escote. "Tienes razón y qué mejor manera de relajarte que así" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la espalda, haciendo que se recostara ya que lo último que necesitaba era excitarse mientras ella estaba acostada encima de él.

Haku sonrió con un leve sonrojo, uno que coincidía con el tono de la mejilla de Naruto después de la vista que acababa de decir "Lo que sea que seas idiota", bromeó mientras levantaba la mano y comenzaba a dibujar pequeños círculos en su pecho mientras se relajaban juntos.

"¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?" Haku preguntó después de unos minutos en su cómodo silencio y relajación.

"Hmmm, además de pasar el rato con mi Novia muy tonta que podría agregar, me abraza como si fuera ese oso de peluche que le conseguí cuando tenía once años, entonces no, no tengo nada planeado y eso está perfectamente bien para mí ", dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando su espalda.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más ya que estaba contenta de que él quisiera pasar tiempo con ella.

Ella se sacó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Naruto subir dos de sus dedos por su columna, haciéndola temblar con una leve risita. "Entonces, ¿tienes algún plan o qué hacer hoy?", dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"No tengo nada planeado tampoco. Siempre podríamos pasar el rato aquí ya que no tengo ganas de salir a ningún lado en este momento", dijo mientras sonreía y la abrazaba más cerca de él.

"Suena genial ya que un poco de relajación nos hará bien", dijo antes de que un sonrojo apareciera en sus dos mejillas, no que el otro pudiera ver, ya que el pecho de Haku estaba presionando contra él con fuerza debido a lo cerca que la estaba abrazando.

Ella le sonrió, notando rápidamente el sonrojo, pero sin decir nada, ya que su orgullo como mujer subió un poco sabiendo que su cuerpo podría afectarlo de esa manera. Soltó una leve risita y asintió "Sí, eso suena como una excelente forma de disfrutar el fin de semana", dijo mientras él le devolvía la sonrisa y disminuía su abrazo a su alrededor.

La sonrisa de Haku se prolongó durante las siguientes horas, ya que hasta ahora su día había consistido en relajarse con su Novia en su cama, él preparando un delicioso desayuno para los dos y luego disfrutando de leyendo en el sofá, ella usando su regazo como almohada. , mientras ella leía un libro.

Le hizo preguntarse un poco cuán agradable era todo esto mientras Naruto acariciaba su cabeza si así actuaban la mayoría de las parejas. Le hizo preguntarse cómo serían las cosas normalmente si dos personas de su edad estuvieran solas en casa usando solo ropa interior todo el día. El pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran de color rojo oscuro mientras se sacudía rápidamente, confundiendo un poco a Naruto, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciando su cabeza.

"¡Tac!"

"¡Tac!"

"¡Tac!"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien fuera de la habitación comenzó tocar la puerta. Naruto levanta la ceja un poco. "¿Qué necesita?". Preguntó Naruto sin levantarse del sofá.

"Participante Naruto y Haku la segunda prueba ya finalizo. Todos los participante fueron llamado por el Hokage". Dijo el ninja detrás de la puerta.

Naruto suspira con tristeza. "Bien, ya estaremos ahí". Dijo Naruto levántense después que Haku se retirarla de su regazo.

Naruto le ayuda a Haku ponerse su Kimono Negro, mientras que ella le ayudo ponerse su túnica blanca. Salen de la habitación para encontrarse con un ninja esperando en la entrada de la habitación. "Vamos". Dijo Naruto tomando de la mano de Haku.

Llegando la habitación en donde estaba los participantes restantes de la segunda prueba. Naruto y Haku fruncieron el ceño viendo el mal estado de algunos de los competidores, pero el peor de todo ellos el grupo de sus hermanos era el más peor. Había dos grupo de Kumo, uno de iwa, dos kiri, uno de Ame, uno de Taki, uno de Suna, seis de la Konoha, uno del sonido, y por ultimo estaban ellos.

En frente de los aspirante a Chunin estaba el Yondaime Hokage Minato Uzumaki y su alrededor varios jonin. El primero que reconoció fue a Zabuza, después esta Kakashi, Kushina y el hombre que estaba fumando que nunca le pregunto su nombre. Lo que más le llamo la atención de Naruto fue un ninja de Kumo que tiene gran cantidad de chakra y una presencia en su exterior.

"Haku-san, ese jonin de allí también es un Jinchūriki". Dijo Naruto en voz baja señalando al ninja de Kumo. Haku mirar el hombre y asiente con la cabeza Ya que Naruto y Haku estaba alejado del grupo de los Genin no escucho el discurso de Minato en lo más mínimo.

De la nada aparece un ninja de Konoha con aspecto enfermizo y torciendo cuando habla frente al grupo de jóvenes Ninja, explicando de la preliminares ante de comience la tercera prueba. Algunos ninja estaban furiosos por lucha nuevamente ya que no tuvieron descanso ningún solo día.

Un tablero electrónico aparece mostrando el nombre de Haku y un ninja de iwa.

"Los nombres de los luchadores del primer combate son Haku del Clan Namikaze y Saito Huraka de Iwa". Dijo el hombre enfermizo llamando los primeros participantes. Haku le dar un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y dar un paso adelante.

"Eh… Comencemos con el primer combate. Tos… Todo los demás movéis allí". Señalo el ninja los balcones.

Naruto sube la escalera sin aparta la vista de Haku, cruza su mano en su pecho y activa su **kenbunshoku Haki **sin perder ningún movimiento de la palea. Los Genin se aparta un poco de Naruto excepto su madre que estaba a su lado.

"¡Comenzad!". Grito el examinador.


	16. Chapter 16

**Examines Chunnis parte 2**

"¡Comenzad!". Grito el examinador.

El ninja de Iwa saca una enorme espada casi tan grande como cuerpo, mirar a Haku por un momento y dar una sonrisa arrogante.

"Bella dama, Ríndete, no tiene oportunidad de vénceme". Dijo el Ninja de Iwa mirando lujuriosamente a Haku.

Haku se burlo. "¿Quieres actuar con arrogancia delante de mí? HaHa…"

Haku se rio en voz alta de la arrogancia del Ninja de Iwa.

Saito Huraka llevó su enorme espada de dos manos y corría hacia Haku. A medida que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, Haku comenzó a sentir la ola de intensión asesina proveniente de Saito.

Cuando estaban a punto de colisionar entre sí, Haku desapareció viviendo detrás de la imagen de después en el lugar original. Luego apareció detrás de Saito y pateó hacia la cabeza de Saito.

Sin embargo, Saito ya estaba listo para la alta velocidad de Haku. Después de todo, Haku había usado su alta velocidad para derrotar a la jonin del segundo examen. El ninja de Iwa usó su enorme espada para bloquear el ataque sorpresa de Haku.

'' Peng. '' La pesada patada de Haku aterrizó sobre la enorme espada de Saito, produciendo un gran sonido. Una sorpresa brilló en los ojos de Haku. Luego, aterrizó de manera constante en el suelo.

'' Humph, aunque tu velocidad es extremadamente rápida, pero es inútil contra mí. Perderás este partido". Saito también se mantuvo firme en el suelo y le dijo a Haku.

¿Ah, sí?" Al escuchar a Saito, Haku no respondió, sino que simplemente mostró una misteriosa sonrisa. Luego, dejando atrás solo su imagen residual, Haku se lanzó hacia adelante.

Antes de que Saito pudiera reaccionar, sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Sentía como si sus órganos internos explotaran por alguien. Antes de que la mano que estaba la espada pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento para defenderse, perdió su fuerza, y la habitación y el pecho comenzaron a girar en sus ojos. Fue enviado al aire por el golpe de Haku.

Esta escena hizo que la multitud de ninja jadeara de nuevo.

''¿Qué pasó?'' Muchas personas se sorprendieron. Desde su perspectiva, el joven ninja se estaba defendiendo bien de los ataque de Haku, pero momento después movió su brazo y golpeó ligeramente el estómago de Saito como si estuviera jugando…

El siguiente segundo Saito fue levantada del suelo y voló en el aire.

Mientras la gente todavía estaba conmocionada, Haku creó una lanza de hielo en su mano y la lanza hacia el ninja de Iwa.

"¡Shua -!"

La lanza dividió el aire y voló hacia Saito como un enorme cerrojo de asedio.

Saito, que todavía estaba en el aire, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. La lanza penetró su corazón con precisión y el impulso masivo clavó su cuerpo en la enorme escultura de mano que tiene esculpido un Sello de Mano que está en la pared de la Habitación de combate. Sus miembros se crisparon un par de veces antes de soltar la enorme espada, pero su cabeza pronto se inclinó y la sangre fluyó de su boca. Él no podría estar más muerto.

El primer combate y primer asesinato de las preliminares.

Un golpe

Técnicamente dos ataques, pero un ninja con grandes habilidades en Kenjutsu fue asesinado fácilmente. Haku sin preocuparse de la mirada de muerte que le lanzaba el equipo de Iwa comienza subir las escaleras y ponerse de lado de Naruto que la estaba viendo.

¡Como estuve?". Haku Pregunta con una sonrisa y una alegría que se refleja en sus ojos.

"Bien… ¿Por qué terminarte el partido demasiado rápido?".

"No quiero demostrar mi fuerza todavía. Solo tengo que espera enfrentarme con ellos". Haku mira a los Jinchūriki con cierta determinación.

"Uhm"

"¡La ganadora es Haku del Clan Namikaze!… Siguiente partido". El examinador grito con asombro.

Los Ninjas de las diferentes aldea mirar a Haku como si fuera un monstro. Alguno tiene la cara de asombro, otros de desafíos y otros con indiferencia. Naruto dejo de mirar a Haku y hablo con su madre.

"Uzumaki-sama… ¿Por qué hay 6 Jinchūriki en esta habitación?". Preguntó Naruto con indiferencia mientras mirada algunos ninja retirando el cadáver de la pared.

Kushina se queda callada sin responder a la pregunta de su hijo.

Naruto sin escuchar la respuesta a su preguntar dejar de hablar y mirar a cada participante de la preliminares. Los gemelos Uzumaki parecía que estuviera peleando por días ya que sus atuendos están rasgado y algunas manchones de sangres, Sakura parece que se corto su cabello y Sasuke Gruñe de dolor y se toca su hombre en cada segundo. Algunos equipos tienen rasguño en su ropa o en su piel pero no tanto como el equipo de sus hermanos.

Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron 3 grupos. El equipo en donde estaba el Jinchūriki de 2 colas estaba intacto sin ningún rasguño o herida, Asi como también el equipo de una cola y el grupo de Toshiro en donde está las 3 colas, no tienen ningún signo de batalla o herida.

Varios minutos después el examinador llamo lo siguientes participantes. "Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akadou de Konoha, bajen a la Arena". Ordeno el examinador enfermizo.

Naruto Y Haku siente algo extraño en el Uchiha pero lo ignoran momento después. La palea comienza dándole una paliza al Uchiha, después de varios minutos y algunos gritos de sus hermanos y un leve aumento de chakra de Sasuke gana el combate a media. Kushina y Kakashi entrar a la arena con un Sasuke gruñendo de dolor en el hombro y lo saca de la Habitación.

Los minutos pasaron y los combates fueron al menos interesantes. Chino Aburame gana su combate a un ninja del sonido usando sus bichos. Kankurou uso su marioneta para ganar su partido con un ninja de Konoha. La Kunoichi de Taki Llamada Fu que es la Jinchūriki de la 7 colas gano y Asensio a un ninja de Kumo. Temari de Suna humillo y derrota a una kunoichi de Konoha llamada Tenten. Toshiro Yuki usando su línea de sangre venció a un ninja de Taki sin ningún esfuerzo. La Jinchūriki de Kumo derroto a un ninja de Ame. Los gemelos Uzumaki ganaron con facilidad usando clones de sobras y Rasengan, el primero fue Kazuki usando multi-clones de sombras y venció a Kiba y Daisuke uso el Rasengan y derroto a un ninja de Iwa.

"Naruto de Clan Namikaze vs Kin Tsuchi del Otogakure". Llama el examinador. Naruto saltar del balcón a la arena de combate, minutos después aparece una mujer que tiene el pelo largo y lacio de color negro, unos ojos negros y grandes. Usa la Banda Ninja de Otogakure en la frente y viste una bufanda y un pantalón de camuflaje blanco con negro. Viste un chaleco verde claro y Sandalias Ninjas negras. También usa muñequeras de color negro.

El examinador mira a los dos y grita. "¡Comenzad!"

Kin dar un saltar hacia atrás y lanza algunos Senbon. Naruto sin molestarse esquivaba los Senbon moviéndose ligeramente su cuerpo. Cuando los Senbon pasaron justo de lado de él se escucho los sonidos de cascabeles.

Naruto levanta la ceja y mira a su oponente. "Eso es todo, Senbon con cascabeles. Necesitas mas que Senbon para vencerme". Dijo Naruto despreocupadamente.

"Oh… No te preocupe ganare". Dijo la kunoichi lanzando más Senbon. Naruto sin preocuparse mueve su cuerpo ligeramente de un lado a otros esquivando los ataques mientras caminar hacia su oponente.

"¡Sonido!"

"La habilidad de la ilusión aumenta muchas plumas". En este momento, Kin abrió sus labios y escupió estas palabras. Entonces el poder de ilusión alrededor de su cuerpo se extendió en todas direcciones y cubrió toda la arena. De repente, todas las luces de la arena desaparecieron gradualmente y se oscurecieron. En este momento, una pluma blanca pura apareció en este espacio oscuro, y saca una luz en este mundo oscuro. Poco después, al igual que los brotes de bambú después de una lluvia de primavera, aparecieron muchas plumas, y todos y cada uno lanzó una luz en este mundo oscuro, y disiparon la oscuridad.

"¿Esto es?"Al ver los grandes cambios en la apariencia de Kin, el alumno de Naruto se encogió firmemente. Originalmente no entendía la razón detrás de este cambio en el ilusionista Kin, pero bajo su Haki, él podía determinar claramente qué era real y qué era ilusión.

A los ojos de los pueblos que observan desde fuera de la arena, solo vieron a Kin de repente soltando una luz blanca, y luego con los dos ojos aturdidos, Naruto se quedó allí inmóvil.

"Ugh… Naruto-Kun cayó en un Genjutsu de Kin." Al ver al aturdido Naruto, Haku dice despreocupadamente.

Al ver a Naruto atrapada dentro de su ilusión, la esquina de la boca de Kin se elevó lentamente hacia arriba. Pero cuando estaba a punto de avanzar hacia Naruto y lo dejó inconsciente, de repente tuvo un sentimiento en su mente. Entonces ella inmediatamente detuvo sus pasos, luego busco en su bolsillo ninja un Kunai y lo tomo con la mano derecha.

Sosteniendo el Kunai, miró al inmóvil Naruto, luego, bajo la guía de su poder ilusorio, El Kunai de su mano derecha voló hacia corazón de Naruto a gran velocidad.

El Kunai rápidamente avanzó hacia el corazón de Naruto, la distancia se hizo más y más corta. Justo cuando todos pensaban que el Kunai podría apuñalar el Corazón de Naruto, de repente la daga se detuvo en el aire, una mano de repente había atrapado la hoja de la daga.

"¡¿Qué?!". Grita la kunoichi de Oto.

Sosteniendo el Kunai arrojada por Kin con su mano derecha, y con una sonrisa, dijo: "Oh, tampoco esperaba que fueras tan cuidadoso. Originalmente creí que te acercarías a mí, pero es una lástima". Naruto suspiró.

Naruto ya había visto a través de la ilusión de Kin con su Haki. Pero todavía admiraba esta habilidad de ilusión. Originalmente, Naruto había pensado en fingir que había caído en su Genjutsu, luego esperar a que ella se le acercara y, cuando se acercara, capturarla aprovechando la situación. Pero él no pensó que ella fuera realmente tan cautelosa, lanzando su Kunai hacia él inesperadamente. Entonces, sin otra opción, atrapó el Kunai.

"Ríndete y vivirá o lucha y morirá, Elige". Hablo Naruto con tono Frio.

La kunoichi busca otro Kunai de su bolsillo sin intensión de rendirse. Naruto la mira por un momento y suspira con tristeza, levanta la mano con la palma abierta hasta el nivel de su pecho.

"**Kurohitsugi****Fūinjutsu (****Jutsu de Sellado: ****Ataúd Negro)". **Susurro Naruto y la palma de Naruto comenzaron a brotar chispas de rayos de color negro. De la nada aparece un cubo oscuro que rodeo y atrapo a la Kunoichi de Oto. Naruto comienza a caminar hacia la escalera sin importarle el examinador.

Los ninja para desconcertado sobre la técnica de Naruto. Pero momento después el cubo oscuro desaparecer mostrando nuevamente la ninja, pero lo que vieron los asusto. La ninja comenzó a caerse en pedazo como si suela rebanada como ganado. Los pedazos de cuerpo de la pobres ninja cayeron en el suelo creando un charco de sangre, órganos y viseras en todo el lugar. Algunos comenzaron a vomitar y otros apartaron la mirada del cuerpo destripado.

Naruto estaba nuevamente al lado de Haku que lo estaba mirando fijamente. "¿Que?". Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Ganador de la partida es Naruto". El examinar abrió la boca después de mirar el cadáver de la Kunoichi en el suelo.

"¿Qué ataque utilizaste? ¿Fue Fuinjutsu?". Haku preguntar con una seductora sonrisa. Naruto lo piensa por un momento y le cuenta su entrenamiento de fuinjutsu.

"Cuando estaba en las tierra salvaje termine el libro de Fuinjutsu de nivel 6". Naruto comenzó habla en voz baja para que Nadie lo escuchara.

"Sin tener los últimos 4 volúmenes restante comencé usa mi imaginación y intelecto en fuinjutsu para crear mis propios sellos como ataque, defensa y sellado". Naruto dijo pensando su entrenamiento.

**(Flashback- Tierra Salvaje)**

En un Lago cristalino se encuentra Naruto leyendo el libro de Fuinjutsu de nivel 6, sentando en la sombra de un árbol sin prestarle atención el hermoso lago. Naruto usaba pieles ligeras para cubrirse su cuerpo ya que no tiene ningún atuendo de entrenamiento y no quería destruir su túnica favorita.

Ha pasado 9 meses desde que Tanya lo trajo a este lugar para su entrenamiento de Haki y ganar experiencia luchando con bestias salvajes, no ante que el gran rojo sellara su chakra por orden de Tanya para su entrenamiento. Hace un mes termino su práctica de Haki y tanya quitara sus sello de supresión de chakras, desde ese día ha estado leyendo varias veces los 6 libros de Fuinjutsu para entender mejor el arte del sellado.

Desde que termino el último volumen de fuinjutsu tuvo que improvisar y crear sus propios sellos para atacar y defenderse.

"¡Arg~!"

Se escucha un rugido en el espeso bosque y aparece un lobo de 3 lobos de tres metros de alto con una hermosa piel de color blanca como la nieve. Naruto hace varios sellos de manos para lanza su nuevo sello de Fuinjutsu.

"**Sajō Sabaku (****Bloqueo Esclavizante de Cuerdas)" **Aparece tres cadenas de chakra que se enrolla alrededor de los lobos dejándolos inmóvil en el suelo. Desde que aprendió Fuinjutsu tiene un gran arsenal de técnicas de Fuinjutsu dos de la cuáles son sus carta de triunfo.

Camina hacia los lobos encadenado que gruñían de rabia e intentado liberarse. Llegando al frente de los lobos estira su dedo apuntando a uno de los lobos. **"****Ninpō:**** Higan (Arte Ninja: ****Arma de Fuego)". **Una bala de fuego travesó la cabeza del lobo matándolo a instante. Naruto hizo lo mismo con los otros lobos matando a los tres lobos blancos.

Las cadenas de Chakra desaparecieron, mueve su dedo en donde está su anillo y aparece un Kunai. Naruto comienza extraer la piel de los lobos y algunos pedazos de carne para comérselo. Después de extraer la piel y los cortes de carne, Naruto susurra un jutsu.

"**Hijutsu:**** Haien (****Jutsu Secreto: L****lamas Desertoras****)". **Naruto lanzo tres bolas pequeñas de llama de color morado de su mano hacia los cadáveres de los lobos incinerando los cuerpos al instante. Naruto puso a secar las pieles bajo del sol y guardo el Kunai en su anillo. Naruto mira el lago por un breve momento y asiente con la cabeza.

"**Shikoku Fūin (****Sello de Dedo Grabador)". **Susurro Naruto mientras concentrar chakra en su dedo y comienza a escribir Kanji en el aire.

"¡Pa~!"

Naruto termino de escribir los Kanji y dio una palmada.

"**Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō**** Fūin (Sello de ****Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos****)". **Naruto estira un brazo mientras que el otro brazo libre la sostiene. Una masa eléctrica sale disparada de su brazo de color azul. La masa sigue su camino hacia el centro del lago y creando una gran explosión gigante matando algunos bestias acuática de boja nivel.

Naruto tiene una respiración pesada y gotas de sudor se mueve en su rostro. Naruto se deja caer en el suelo cansado ya que la técnica gasto más de la mitad de su chakra. Miró como los peces muertos frotan en la superficie del lago y se forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Los últimos meses Naruto entreno su Haki, Arte marciales y Técnicas propias de Fuinjutsu antes de salir de las tierras Salvajes.

**(Fin de Flashback).**

Naruto le conto todo su entrenamiento en la tierra salvajes a Haku sin prestarle atención a los combates. Haku solo le dar una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto mientras seguía escuchando su historia, sin percatarse que algunos ninja lo estaban mirando.

"Daisuke-kun ¿ese es tu hermano?". Preguntó una kunoichi con el pelo azul oscuro y ojos de color blanco lavanda típica del clan Hyūga.

"Si Hinata-chan, es mi hermano". Daisuke contesto con una sonrisa sombría.

Kazuki que estaba al lado de su hermano tiene el rostro inexpresivo mirando a la pareja hablando.

"¿Qué técnica utilizo Naruto para asesinar a la ninja de Oto?". Preguntó Ino a su sensei.

"No lo sé, pera la técnica fue lo suficientemente mortal como par rebanar a la ninja de Oto". Respondió honestamente Asuma.

"¿Que paso si nos enfrentamos a siguiente etapa del examen?". Preguntó Shikamaru a su sensei.

Asuma miro a sus estudiante y le respondió. "Si no quiere morir es mejor rendirse. Ellos matarían a cualquiera sin importa de que aldea provengan".

"Además no han mostrador todo su poder… Si no la sabia Naruto y su compañera llegaron primero a la torre en tiempo record". Termino Asuma de hablar.

Mientras el grupo de Konoha estaba hablando de otro lado del balcón, estaban hablando el grupo de Kiri.

"Toshiro-san ¿Es esa mujer que nos mencionaste cuando regresaste de la última misión?". Preguntó un peliblanco mirando a Haku.

Toshiro asiente con la cabeza y mira el peli-azul de su lado.

"El Mizukage y Zabuza me dijeron que tu eres el jinchuriki de la tres colas ¿Cómo se siente tener una bestia sellada en tu interior?"

El joven Tiene una apariencia muy femenina, lo cual hace que en muchos ocasiones se piense que es mujer. Su cabello es azul claro, atado en forma de dos coletas al lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos son afilados de color azul claro.

Su uniforme consiste en unos pantalones grises, una camisa blanca de mangas largas la cual encima de la misma lleva un chaleco azul, sandalias shinobi de color negros y la banda Ninja en su cintura.

"No me llame Jinchuriki, tengo un nombre". Dijo el joven ninja con un tono Frio.

"OK… Nagisa Shiota"

"¿Qué piensa de esos dos?". Pregunto Toshiro mirando la pareja.

"Peligrosos"

"UM… ¿Por qué lo dice?"

"No lo sé, Tal vez instintos". Nagisa dijo en voz baja buscando una razón de su miedo.

"Toshiro-san, ¿Qué dijeron tu clan sobre Haku?". Pregunto el peliblanco.

"La quieren de regreso, pero viéndola dudo que sea sencillo de convencerla". Toshiro solo suspiro pensando en la masacre que se formara si los miembros del Clan Yuki enviaran ninja para traerla con la fuerza.

Mientras seguía hablando el examinador llamo a otros dos participantes.

"Nagisa Shiota de Kirigakure vs. Kabuto Yakushi de Konoha"

"Ninja-san… Renuncio al combate". Dijo el ninja con el pelo grisáceo y con lente.

"Bien… Ganador Nagisa Shiota de Kiri". Anuncio el examinador.

"El siguiente partido es Sakura Haruno de Konoha vs. Kurotsuchi de Iwa". Llamo nuevamente el examinador.

Mientras los combate se llevaron a cabo Naruto y Haku seguía hablando sin importar los suceso en la arena de combate, Varias horas después, todos los participantes lucharon y mostraron las estadística de los combate.

"Primer combate: Saito Huraka (Iwa) contra Haku. **Ganador: Haku"**

"Segundo combate: Yoroi Akado contra Sasuke Uchiha. **Ganador: Sasuke"**

"Tercer combate: Zaku Abumi (Oto) contra Chino Aburame**. Ganador: Shino".**

"Cuarto Combate: Ninja de Konoha contra Kankurou (Suna). **Ganador. Kankurou".**

"Quinto Combate: ninja de Kumo contra Fu (Taki). **Ganador: Fu".**

"Sexto combate: Tenten contra Temari. **Ganador: Temari.**

"séptimo combate: Ninja de Taki contra Toshiro Yuki (Kiri). **Ganador: Toshiro Yuki"**

"Octavo Combate: Kiba contra Kazuki. **Ganador: Kazuki.**

"Noveno combate: Ninja de Iwa contra Daisuke**. Ganador: Daisuke".**

"Decimos Combate: Kin Tsuchi contra Naruto**. Ganador: Naruto".**

"Undécimos Combate: Kabuto Yakushi contra Nagisa Shiota. **Ganador: Nagisa Shiota".**

"Duodécimo Combate: Sakura Haruno contra Kurotsuchi. **Ganador: Kurotsuchi".**

"Decimotercer Combate: Neji Hyūga contra Hinata Hyūga. **Empate".**

"Decimocuarto partido. Ino Yamanaka contra Samui. **Ganador: Samui".**

"Decimoquinto Combate: Shikamaru Nara contra Darui. **Ganador: Darui".**

"Decimosexto combate: Ninja de Taki contra Omoi. **Ganador: Omoi".**

"Decimoséptimo Combate: Lee contra Gaara. **Ganador: Gaara".**

"Decimoctavo Combate: Karui contra Suigetsu Hōzuki. **Empate".**

"Decimonoveno Combate: Ninja de Ame contra Yugito Nii. **Ganador: Yugito Nii" **

"Vigésimos combate: Chōji Akimichi contra Ninja Kiri. **Empate"**

"Vigésimo primero: Ninja de Ame contra Dosu Kinuta. **Ganador: ****Dosu Kinuta****"**

"Vigésimos segundo combate: Ninja de Konaha contra Ninja de Kiri. **Empate".**

Naruto mira el tablero en donde muestra los resultados y se sorprender un poco de tantos participantes en la preliminares. Dar un suspiro mirar a Haku y luego a la competencia 18 personas lograron pasar las preliminares. Ante que el examinador hablara de nuevo Naruto alza la mano y trajo la atención de los Ninja.

"Ninja-san… Me retiro de la competencia". Naruto Hablo calmadamente y pronuncio lentamente sus palabras.

Haku mira entre ojos a Naruto, pero ella queda callada.

"Examinador… Yo también me retiro de la competencia". Hablo el Genin de Suna con la cara pintada.

Varios minutos después el examinador puso fin a las preliminares y los participantes que pasaron los combates estaba en la arena escuchando el discurso del Hokage. En total de Participante que pasaron fueron 16. 4 de Konaha, 4 de Kumo, 2 de Kiri, 2 de Suna, 1 de Oto, 1 de Taki, 1 de Iwa y Haku.

"Ahora comenzare con la explicación de los combates principales". Dijo Minato mientras mirada a los Jóvenes Ninja. Comenzó Hablar sobre la reglas del tercer examen que comenzara en un mes, Mientras que Anko comenzó repartir numero en una caja.

Haku sacar su número lo miro y dio una pequeña sonrisa. "1, eh, HAHA…" Haku se ríe como si fuera una loca sin sentido. Varios minutos después todos recibieron un número y Minato saco el Número de Sasuke.

Las parejas de combate fueron dadas:

1- Haku contra Daisuke.

2- Yugito Nii contra Dosu Kinuta.

3- Kurotsuchi contra Chino Aburame

4- Toshiro Yuki contra Darui

5- Temari contra Nagisa Shiota

6- Kazuki Uzumaki contra Omoi.

7- Sasuke Uchiha contra Gaara.

8- Fu contra Samui.

Todo lo competidores ven a su adversario. Haku no escucha nada de Minato y correr junto de lado de Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

"Naruto-kun voy a pelear con tu hermano en un mes. ¡Estoy emocionada!". Grita Haku con excitación.

"Uhm… Que bien"

"Nos vamos ya estoy cansado estar aquí parado todo el día". Dijo Naruto comenzado baja las escaleras y Salir de la sala del combate junto con Haku.

"¡Naruto!"

Justo cuando Naruto y Haku se iba de la sala escuchar alguien gritar detrás de ellos. Miran hacia atrás y encuentra a una kushina cansada y sudor en su cara.

"Si Uzumaki-sama" Dijo Naruto.

"No prometiste hablar con tu padre después de los exámenes". Dijo Kushina con voz cansada.

Naruto comienza a recordar y asiente con la cabeza.

"Hablemos Mañana. Hoy fue un día muy Largo y necesitamos descansar". Le dijo Naruto a Kushina.

Naruto deja atrás a su madre y sale de la torres, mirar hacia el cielo que se está oscureciendo y recoger a Haku al estilo nupcial y sale disparado hacia el cielo usando su Geppo y Soru.

"Naruto-kun ¿Porque saliste de los exámenes Chunnis?". Preguntó Haku y poco desconcertada.

"Yo no quería participar en primer lugar. Tú me abrigaste hacerlo". Respondió Naruto.

"Tome las dos primeras etapa del examen para vigilarte y no haga nada estúpido".

Naruto sale del bosque de la muerte con una sorprendente velocidad y entrar en la aldea para buscar una vivienda para vivir durante un mes en Konoha.


	17. Chapter 17

**Conversación. **

**(Torres)**

Kushina ver a su hijo y su Novia Salir de la torre sin ninguna preocupación, varios minutos después todos los Genin y jonin se retiraron también. Caminado en la arena destrozada por los combates, mira a su esposo pensando profundamente.

"Eh… Minato-kun, ¿En que piensa?". Pregunta Kushina frente a Minato.

Minato sale de su pensamiento y mirar a su esposa.

"En Daisuke… En un mes se enfrentara con Haku en la tercera prueba de los exámenes". Dijo un poco preocupado.

Kushina se queda en silencio por un rato y habla nuevamente.

"Y Naruto con quien se enfrentar".

"Naruto se retiro de la competencia… Es un alivio para los participantes". Minato dijo pensando en el partido de Naruto y la Ninja de Oto.

"Tuvo que hacer algo impresionante como para sentiste aliviado de no competir mas los combate de la tercera prueba". Kushina dijo buscando información del combate de su hijo.

Minato miro a su esposa y le respondió. "Utilizo un extraño Fuinjutsu para matar a su oponente".

"¿Cómo?"

"Un ataúd de color negro encerró la ninja de Oto, cuando despareció el Cubo oscuro mostro nuevamente a la ninja y como caían en pedazos su cuerpo en el suelo, parecía que se fue rebanada por cientos de cuchilla a la vez"

Kushina casi grita del susto por la brutalidad de la técnica.

"¿como está el sello de maldición puesta en Sasuke por Orochimaru? ". Pregunto Minato.

"Puse varios sellos sobre el sello de Maldición de Sasuke, La única manera que se sello de Sasuke funciones nuevamente es que alguien de nivel 10 en fuinjutsu quite las restricciones que puse el sello". Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa alegre.

"¿Los Anbu pudieron encontrar a Orochimaru?".

Minato niega con la cabeza.

"¿Como le fue a Konoha en los combate?". Pregunto Kushina a su esposo.

"20 que pasaron la segunda prueba solo 4 personas pasaron las preliminares, 4 de Kumo, 2 de Kiri, 2 de Suna, 1 de Iwa, 1 de Taki, 1 de Oto y Haku". Respondió Minato mirando la arena de combate destrozada. "5 de los cuales son Jinchuriki y Haku tiene la Nidai Kitetsu que puede herir o matar a las bestias con cola o los jinchuriki". Dijo Minato un poco preocupado por sus hijos.

"No creo que ella sea capaz de matar a nuestro hijo o cualquier Jinchuriki de las otras aldea… verdad". Hablo Kushina buscando la opinión de su esposo.

Minato se quedo callado sin saber de cómo responder a la pregunta de su esposa.

"La única manera de que eso no pase es hablar con Naruto al respecto". Minato dijo en busca de una solución.

"Naruto y su novia hablara con nosotros mañana. Podemos decirle en la cena de Mañana". sugirió Kushina.

Minato asiente con la cabeza con aprobación. "Eso sería lo mejor".

**(Aldea)**

Naruto y Haku entraron a la aldea en buscado una posado para pasar la noche. Mientras estaban caminando Naruto le pregunta Haku.

"¿Por qué quisiste participar en los patético exámenes Chunnis?". Preguntó Naruto en curiosidad.

Haku mirar a Naruto con una sonrisa espeluznante. Naruto mirando la sonrisa de Haku siente un escalofrió en su columna.

"Para medir mi fuerza, Naruto-Kun. En las islas solo combatir con las matriarcas en mi entrenamiento. Pero ninguno me lleva a mi limite, por eso tome el examen Chunin". Pauso Haku y mirar a Naruto. "Por eso tome los exámenes Chunnis".

"Pase dos años y medio entrenando en aquellas islas. Aprendí decenas de Jutsu tipo agua y viento por parte de Minatsuki, Kurumi y Tanya, mejore el Rasengan de tu padre y creer varias variaciones de esta misma, me enseñaron Kenjutsu y Taijutsu por parte de Kurumi y el Haki por parte de Tanya-sama. Después de un año Tanya-sama se fue para entrenarte y Yuno Y Kaede vinieron a las islas para entrenarme. Yuno me enseño varias técnicas con la espada y Kaede en Taijutsu con ayuda de Kurumi. Minatsuki me enseño su habilidad secreta sangre control y También el arte de la medicina" Dijo Haku mirando a Naruto. "Creer varias técnicas con mi Kekkei Genkai. Incluso creer uno que se puede considera como un jutsu prohibido". Termino Haku de hablar.

"¡Un jutsu Prohibido!". Naruto casi se cae cuando escucho la historia de Haku.

"¿Es peligroso ese jutsu?". Preguntó Naruto.

"Si lo utiliza bien, sería muy peligroso". Contesta Haku.

"¿Como se llama el Jutsu?"

"Mahapadma". Respondió Haku con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Mah…pa…". Naruto casi se muerde la lengua pronunciando el nombre del jutsu.

"No importa, ¿Qué consiste es jutsu tuyo?"

"Congelar el espacio y el tiempo". Dijo Haku despreocupadamente con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

Naruto se congelo por la revelación de la técnica de Haku. Una parte de él no podría creérselo pero hubo una parte que si, ya que esta mujer se entreno con la 5 matriarcas del Clan Namikaze y el con apena con 3. Eso fue injusto, el fue que encontró el legado de Clan Namikaze hace casi 6 años atrás pero Haku recibió el entrenamiento de las cinco cabeza del Clan. Yuno solo le enseño algunas posturas de Kenjutsu y el mismo tuvo que crear sus propias técnicas de espada, Tanya le enseño el Haki pero Haku tiene 2 de los tres Haki a nivel alto y el solo lo tiene a nivel intermedio. Lo único que aprendió fue un segundo elemento por parte de Kaede, algunos jutsu tipo agua traída por Tanya por parte de Minatsuki y el Rokushiki por Tanya. Naruto recupera su postura y busca una posada.

Encontraron una posado y pagaron una noche Haku entrar en la habitación y mirar por la ventana, Naruto se sienta en la cama pensando profundamente.

Naruto piensa que en término de Arte marciales y fuerza física era más fuerte que Haku, en chakra ya que era un descendiente de un Uzumaki tiene tres veces más chakra que Haku pero no tanto como de sus hermanos gemelos que tiene el chakra del Kyūbi. También es un experto en Fuinjutsu de nivel 6 con sus propias técnicas. Naruto mirar con ojos expectante le dice a Haku.

"Me lo puede mostrar". Dijo Naruto un poco apenado. Pero los ojos rojos brillan con emoción.

Haku mira a su Novio y le dar una calidad sonrisa.

"Si… Pon tu mano en mi hombro". Dijo Haku mordiéndose el dedo. Naruto sigue las instrucciones de Haku y poner la mano en el hombro de Haku.

Haku escribe en sangre el Kanji "**hielo**" en la palma de la mano izquierda y escribe "**tiempo**" en la palma derecha. Hace varias sellados de manos y al final una palmada.

"¡Pa~!"

"**Kinjutsu:**** Mahapadma". **Susurra Haku y abre las palmas mostrando una pequeña flor de loto hecha puramente de hielo. La flor explota con una luz azul y todo a su alrededor empieza a detenerse. Las personas en las calle, la leve brisa que mueve las hojas de los arboles todo se detuvo en seco. Naruto siente una frialdad de su mano, cuando ve su mano congelada con hielo en el hombro de Haku. Naruto imbuye su mano con Haki y desprender el hielo de su mano.

Naruto quita la mano del hombro de Haku y mira por la ventana fascinado con Técnica de Haku. "Esta Habilidad es aterradora". Pensó Naruto viendo las personas inmóviles en sus posiciones. Naruto salta de la ventana y caminar a una de las personas inmóvil y lo comienza a tocar ligeramente para ver su textura.

'Fácilmente puedo matar a todo en esta aldea sin que nadie se dieran cuenta'. Pensó Naruto mirando a todas las personas inmóviles en la calle de la villa.

"Haku-san ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar este jutsu y cuáles son las consecuencia que traer esta técnica sobre tu cuerpo?". Preguntó Naruto a Haku que tiene medio cuerpo con escarcha de Nieve.

"La duración del Jutsu es de 5 Minutos y lo único malo del jutsu es que solo lo puedo hace una vez a la semana y gasta la mitad de mi chakra". Respondió Haku con aire frio saliendo de su hermosa boca.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza. "¿Quien más sabe sobre este jutsu?"

"Las matriarcas, el gran Rojo y tu. Esta técnica es una de mis cartas del triunfo".

"Dime Haku-san… Solo congélate el tiempo en la aldea o…".

"El mundo, todo el planeta se detuvo el tiempo, los únicos que se pueden mover en este espacio congelado somos tu y yo, si existe un Dios que este caminando en este planeta en este mismo instante entonces seriamos tres". Respondió Haku con honestidad.

"¿Cómo lo sabes que el tiempo del mundo se detuvo?". Naruto preguntó con escepticismo.

"El Gran Rojo me lo dijo… Según el Gran Rojo… han habidos algunos seres mortales tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo de todo un universo y algunos otros solo detiene el tiempo de una pequeña ciudad…. Yo estoy a nivel planetario". Termino Haku de Hablar.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza ya con la palabra del Dragón tiene más peso. Pero hubo un problema.

"Haku-san… ¿Si tu puede usar esta Habilidad, el Clan Yuki También lo puede hacer?".

Haku mirar a Naruto y le dar una sonrisa. "Naruto-kun… ¿Qué es tiempo?".

Naruto se quedo callado pensando una respuesta para contestar. Pero cuando iba a contestar Haku hablo.

"Parecía fácil eh… El tiempo es una magnitud física fundamental que mide el paso de la dimensión temporal. Perfecto a que es bonito y parece que se lo que digo. Pues no, con esta definición tan solo estoy diciendo que el tiempo es una división creada por el ser humano para medir algo que realmente no tenemos certezas de que es".

"El tiempo de es una dimensión, si, como lo es el alto, ancho o lo profundo, pero a diferencia de estas que son estáticas, el tiempo parece moverse y además a un ritmo constante, aunque no todo esto es asi. También sabemos que está íntimamente relacionado con el espacio puesto que se comprime y se extiende con las dimensiones espaciales. Pero fuera de esto, no creo que nadie pueda dar una respuesta. Si alguien te pregunta que es el tiempo, lo mejor es beber una copa, mirar el paisaje en silencio y tratar de olvidar la pregunta". Termino Haku de hablar mirando la cara de incredulidad de Naruto.

Naruto era un Genio había leído ciento de libros de diferentes temas. Pero lo que dijo Haku estaba más allá de su compresión.

Haku siente con la cabeza y sigue hablando.

"El tiempo es rarísimos y no funciona como las 3 dimensiones espaciales. Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor a la habitación en donde estamos". Dijo Haku señalando la Habitación. Naruto mirar a su alrededor y asiente con la cabeza. "¿Listo?... Perfecto, puede ver todo el espacio que hay en la habitación, pero el tiempo no funciona asi, solo puede ver y sentir la porción de la ahora, pero no las de antes y después. El tiempo aparentemente sigue un sentido ordenado del que no podemos despegar… Una calle de sentido único atestado de gente en la que los que van detrás de ti te empuja arrastrándote con la masa. El tiempo parece fluir hacia adelante sin que podamos remediarlos y esto extraño porque ningún ley fisca niega directamente que pudiera de ser de otra manera, salvo quizá la ley de la entropía, esa que nos dice que los sistemas tienden a desordenarse, aunque supone otro quebradero de cabeza porque no entendemos demasiado porque era tan ordenado inicialmente…".

Naruto ya tiene un dolor de cabeza escuchando todo sobre el tiempo y levanta la mano para calla a Haku.

"Haku-san solo te pregunte si el clan Yuki puede usar esa habilidad".

"No naruto-kun, esta habilidad es como la sangre control, debe tener un alto nivel de teoría de Físicas, un perfecto control sobre la línea de sangre y conocer a un Dios "El Gran Rojo" para que te explique todas las leyes sobre el tiempo y el espacio". Dijo Haku cuando el tiempo de la técnica comenzó a fluir nuevamente. Naruto miro a las personas caminar nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Naruto solo asiente con la cabeza y prepara algo sencillo para comer, se bañan con agua caliente y se acuesta en la cama con solo con ropa interior. Naruto usa un bóxers de color gris y Haku solo usada escote y braga de color azul mostrando su fascinante cuerpo a Naruto. Se acuesta en la cama y abraza a naruto y coloca su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto. Naruto solo abraza de la cintura esbelta de Haku y le dar un pequeño beso en la frente.

"Que pase una buena noche Haku". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su labio.

Haku no dijo nada y alzo su cabeza mirando los ojos rojos intensos de Naruto. La cara de Haku se estaba acercando lentamente a la de Naruto. Naruto solo alza la ceja y se escoge de hombro y cedió a su deseo cuando se inclinó los últimos centímetros hacia adelante y tocó sus labios con los de Haku.

Naruto fue inmediatamente abrumado por la sensación. Podía sentir los suaves labios de Haku moldearse y combinarse con los suyos perfectamente. Disparó rayos en todo su cuerpo y mariposas estallaron en su estómago. Casi podía saborear los labios de Haku y le recordó a los malvaviscos: suaves y dulces. El olor a fresa era aún más poderoso que antes y Naruto no podía dejar de respirarlo. Llenaba cada respiro y solo intensificaba su deseo.

Se encontró agarrando la cara de Haku y acercándola más a la suya, profundizando su beso. Sintió que la mano de Haku le apretaba la cara y solo le envió más ondas de placer por la espalda. Naruto estaba sorprendido por la intensidad que mostraba Haku. Ella lo besaba cada vez más intensamente con cada segundo. Naruto estaba empezando a perder la sensación en sus piernas y se recostó sobre su espalda tirando de Hinata sobre él. Sus labios nunca se separaron.

El cerebro de Naruto dejó de funcionar. Se perdió en las intensas ondas de choque de placer que corrían por sus labios y cuerpo. El cuerpo de Haku estaba encima de él y Naruto podía sentir su pecho presionándose contra el suyo. Naruto la rodeó con el brazo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con la otra mano. La piel de Naruto se estremeció cuando Haku pasó la mano por su pecho deteniéndose para trazar cada uno de sus picotazos y abdominales con su dedo. Su mano siguió hasta la cintura de los bóxers de Naruto. Naruto también comenzó a mover su mano por la espalda de Haku hasta que llegó a su trasero. Era extremadamente suave en su mano, así que Naruto la rodeó y la apretó con firmeza. Haku saltó a sus brazos y ella dejó escapar un gemido audible.

El repentino gemido de Haku lo hizo volver a la realidad y rápidamente se separo y se sentón en su respectivo lado de la cama. Las caras de Naruto y Haku estaban rojas y estaban tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento. Naruto todavía estaba recibiendo réplicas de placer en todo su cuerpo.

"Lo siento Haku. Aun no estoy listo todavía". Dijo Naruto disculpándose.

"Lo sé… Pero no te preocupe solo llevamos un mes desde que salimos de la brecha dimensional. Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra". Dijo Naruto presionando su pecho en la espalda de naruto y abraza a Naruto desde atrás.

"Te amo"

Naruto se quedo callado por un momento y se dar la vuelta. "Lo sé… Cada vez que me ver. Me mirar lujuriosamente en todo momento. Aun me sorprender que tu no me haya violado cuando estoy cerca de ti. Hehe…". Se rio Naruto un poco.

"Huh… Si no hiciera lo mismo cada mañana cuando tocar mi trasero". Dijo Haku burlándose de Naruto.

Naruto se sonroja un poco y se acuesta en la cama nuevamente. Haku hace lo mismo y entrelaza sus bellas piernas con la de naruto y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y una sonrisa alegre se forma en sus labios.

"Buenas Noches… Naruto-Kun". Haku dijo suavemente cerrando sus ojos para dormirse. Naruto se cubre con la manta cierra sus ojos y se queda dormido en los brazos de Haku. Sin percatase que algunos metros de ellos había 5 personas observándolos.

Las 5 personas eran en realidad los jinchuriki de las diferentes aldeas. "Que ironía que 6 de los 9 Biju se encuentre en un mismo lugar". Hablo Nagisa que está sentado en el tejado del edificio sin mirar a los cuatro jinchuriki a su lado.

"Bueno falta el **4, 5, 6** y el **9** en esta reunión". Dijo Fu con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

"El **6** vendrá con la Nueva Mizukage en un mes como guardaespaldas". Dijo Nagisa despreocupadamente.

"Escuche que el **4** y **5** colas, también van a venir con el Sandaime Tsuchikage en un mes". Yugitodijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabe porque los Kage nos reunieron en un mismo lugar?". Preguntó Gaara con voz baja.

Ninguno de los jinchuriki pudo responder a esa pregunta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las bestias con colas se reunieron en un mismo lugar desde la creación de las aldeas oculta.

"Algo tuvo que pasar o algo descubrieron, como para que las aldeas formaran una alianza y tal vez eso nos involucre a nosotros los jinchuriki". Dijo KillerB con un tono preocupado ya que su hermano no le han contado nada sobre porque los jinchuriki se reúnen en un solo lugar.

Ningunos de los Jinchuriki hablo durante varios minutos mirando la posada en donde se alojaron Naruto y Haku. "Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa que vamos hacer con esos dos". Dijo Nagisa.

"Matarlos". Dijo Gaara.

Todo lo presente mira a Gaara como si fuera un idiota. "Porque no lo haces… Escuche que mataste a decenas de Genin en el bosque de muerte usando tu arena". Dijo Fu con una sonrisa burlona.

Gaara solo gruño pero no se movió de su lugar. Algo en el fondo le dijo que cualquiera de estas personas puede matarlo con facilidad.

"No sabemos casi nada de ellos. La mujer tiene un Kekkei Genkai tipo Hielo, pero sus tecinas son muy diferentes del Clan Yuki y según Toshiro mi compañero de equipo sabe usar el Rasengan, el jutsu favorito del Yondaime Hokage y de sus Hijos. Y se hablamos de Naruto es como un enigma no sabemos nada de él. Estilo de lucha, Ninjutsu o técnicas especiales nada sabemos. Es como si fuera el mas débil de los dos y que todo el Trabajo lo hace su compañera y él solo se queda a su lado si algo malo saliera mal". Expuso Nagisa sus puntos.

"El Rasengan… ¿Está relacionada con el Hokage?". Pregunta Yugito un poco desconcertada.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki Hijo de Minato "Namikaze" y Kushina Uzumaki. Hermano gemelo de Daisuke y Kazuki Uzumaki y hermano mayor de Yoko Uzumaki". Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Todos los Jinchuriki miraron hacia atrás para ver a la persona desconocida.

Toshiro aparece detrás de los 5 Jinchuriki y responder a la pregunta de Yugito. Toshiro ha estado buscando a su compañero de equipo después de haberse escapado de la habitación del hotel, Varios minutos después lo encontró sentado en un tejado de un edificio hablando con los otros Jinchuriki y escucho toda la conversación que tuvieron.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?". Pregunta Fu mirando al ninja de Kiri.

"En el país de las Olas, Kushina lo llamo Hijo y Daisuke y Kazuki hermano, yo en ese momento solo estaba escuchando en silencio". Respondió Toshiro con un breve suspiro. "Si está planeando de matar a la pareja solo piénsalo por un momento el combate de Naruto y la Kunoichi de Oto, Utilizo un especie de Fuinjutsu para matar su adversario sin usar ninguna clase de fuerza física… Es un experto en sellado y tal vez tenga una técnica para bloquear o contener a las bestia de cola que tienen en sus interiores". Termino Toshiro de hablar.

Los Jinchuriki se quedaron callados por un buen rato; Contemplando las palabras de Toshiro.

"Toshiro-san… ¿Sabe porque los Jinchuriki se reunieron aquí en Konoha?". Preguntó Nagisa después de un rato de silencio.

"No… No lo sé, se lo tienen que preguntar a sus Kage cuando se presente las tercera parte de los exámenes Chunnis en un mes". Se escogió de hombro cuando contesto.

"Nagisa-san Vámonos no queremos que Zabuza este furioso cuando no nos encuentre en el hotel". Dijo Toshiro retirándose del tejado del edificio.

Nagisa suspira y niega con la cabeza. Luego mirar a la posada con cansancio y se levanta para irse.

"Que pase una buena noche". Dijo Nagisa despareciendo con un **Kiri-Shunshin**** (cuerpo Parpadeante de Niebla).**

Gaara hace su **Suna-Shunshin (****Cuerpo Parpadeante de Arena) **y desaparece en un remolino de arena.

Fu solo se despide y sale corriendo del lugar saltando por los tejados de los edificios, los dos ninja de Kumo solo hacen un simple Shunshin y desaparece con una bocanada de Humo.

**(Al Día Siguiente)**

Naruto y Haku sale de la posada al medio día paseando alrededor de la villa. Naruto mira a su alrededor después de casi de 6 años de haber salido de la aldea. Konoha seguía siendo casi igual desde que se fue. Caminando por un largo tiempo se encuentra una tienda Ninja. Haku como siempre caminada de un lado a otro comprando todo tipo de artículos desde comida hasta prenda de vestir. Naruto mueve su dedo y aparece una pequeña bolsa en donde estaba sus monedas de oro que le dio el comerciante de los Fiordos por la compra de las pieles. Revisa la bolsa y solo se encuentra con menos de 100 monedas de oro de las 300 que tenía inicialmente.

La mayoría del dinero gastado fue por Haku comprando todo tipo de cosas que no utilizaba o compraba ingredientes de alta calidad para que le preparar algo de comer para satisfacer su paladar. Naruto guarda la bolsa de cuero y saca una pequeña caja y entra en la tienda ninja acompañado por Haku pocos metros detrás de él. En el mostrador se encuentra hombre de figura musculosa y apariencia de un hombre maduro establecido y extravagante, Viste con un sombrero tradicional de campesino y un kimono rosado floreado. Tiene el cabello recogido en una coleta floja celeste con dos pequeñas flores rojas a la altura de la nuca y con el color de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y entrecerrados. También lleva una barba corta en su pronunciada barbilla.

Naruto camina hacia el mostrador con el ceño fruncido y Haku mirar alrededor de la tienda en busca de algo interesante. Naruto se para frente al mostrador mirando el hombre. "Señor… Estoy vendiendo un artículo que le puede interesar". Dijo Naruto colocando la pequeña caja en el mostrador.

El hombre mira a Naruto y Pregunta. "¿Cuál sería el articulo joven…?"

"Naruto. Mi nombre es Naruto. Y el objeto es un Anillo". Dijo Naruto abriendo la caja mostrando un Anillo dorado con el símbolo del fuego grabado en el.

"¿Anillo?... Esto no es una joyería si no una tienda ninja joven señor". Dijo el Hombre.

"No es anillo común… sino un anillo de almacenamiento, Funciona igual como un pergamino de almacenamiento". Dijo Naruto al hombre.

"¿Un Qué'?". El hombre miro con incredulidad a Naruto.

"Un dispositivo común del almacenaje. A pesar de que el tiempo se mueve muy lentamente dentro de estos "espacios" aislados, todavía avanza. Cosas como la comida y los elixires pueden eventualmente hecharse a perder durante muchos cientos de años. Este anillos de almacenamiento tienen solamente un espacio de algunos metros cuadrados, los que tienen espacios más grandes son extremadamente difíciles de hacer". Explico Naruto al hombre.

El hombre mirar a Naruto sin creer ninguna palabra de Naruto.

"¿Cómo funciona?". Preguntó el hombre.

"¿Sabe usar chakra?".

El hombre asiente con la cabeza.

"Solo pon una gota de tu sangre en el símbolo del Fuego". Dijo Naruto. El hombre se corta un poco el dedo y una gota de sangre caer sobre en el anillo. El anillo comienza absorbe la sangre y el pequeño símbolo de fuego comienza a brillar.

"Ponte el anillo y concentra un poco de chakra en el anillo. Sentirá un espacio vacío dentro del anillo". Instruyo Naruto al hombre. El hombre siguió las instrucciones de Naruto y se pone el anillo y concentra chakra en la superficie del anillo. Segundos después siente un vacio dentro del anillo y mira a Naruto con incredulidad.

"Veo que ya siente el vacio eh… Bueno concéntrate un poco e intenta guarda la pequeña caja dentro del anillo" Señalo Naruto la pequeña caja en el mostrador.

El hombre poner su mano sobre la caja se concentra un poco y mueve ligeramente y la caja desapareció en el mostrador y entro en el anillo. El hombre quedo fascinado por el artículo que comenzó observa de cerca el anillo de su dedo. Naruto mira el hombre y dar una pequeña sonrisa.

"El espacio dentro del anillo es de 10 metros cúbicos, La sangre sirve como un medio de cerradura si alguien intentara robar dentro del anillo. La durabilidad del anillo es de decenas o de cientos de años. Ninguna persona aparte del dueño pueda acceder en el anillo y si quiere que el objeto pase a la siguiente generación solo tiene que poner nuevamente una gota de tu sangre para desactiva las restricciones puesta en el anillo y dárselo a tu sucesor e inicia nuevamente las instrucciones que te dije desde el principio para activa nuevamente el sello de vinculación para el próximo portador del anillo". Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

El hombre miró a Naruto y preguntó. "¿Qué pasa si muero y alguien toma el anillo para sí mismo? ¿Los objetos dentro del anillo será robado después que el anillo no tenga ninguna clase de vinculo conmigo después de ser asesinado?"

"En realidad el anillo tiene un sello de autodestrucción que destruirá el Vacio dentro del anillo y los objetos puesto dentro de él. Si el dueño muere de formo imprevista el anillo se autodestruían cuando el vinculo de sangre se desconecte del dueño". Respondió Naruto.

"¿Cuanto quiere por el anillo?". Preguntó el hombre.

"Bueno los materiales son muy extraño y los sellos puesto son muy complejo como para que alguien lo copiara… Dame 4,5 millones de Ryos por el anillo". Naruto dijo el precio del anillo.

El hombre casi escupe sangre por el exagerado precio del anillo. ¿Cuánto?"

"4,5 millones y se lo estoy dejando barato. Si fuero un comerciante de los Fiordos seria el doble".

"No creo que un ninja lo compre con ese exagerado precio". Dijo el hombre.

"¿Quien dijo que lo van a compra ninja común?... Solo tiene que presentárselo a un noble o un jefe de un Clan Shinobi como los Hyuga y Uchiha o tal vez al Hokage de seguro lo comprara de inmediato al cualquier precio". Afirmo Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante.

"El Clan Uchiha yo no existe". Dijo el hombre.

"Disculpe". Naruto dijo confundido.

"Que el Clan Uchiha ya no existe". Repitió el hombre.

"¿Como murieron?… ¿Fue una guerra?". Preguntó Naruto al hombre.

"No… no fue una guerra. Fue una sola persona que extermino a todo un Clan". Respondió el hombre la pregunta de Naruto.

"¡Puahahaha….!"

Haku se ríe como una loca cuando escucho las palabras del hombre. Naruto solo alza las cejas pero no pregunta más.

"Bueno eso ya no importa… Sobre el anillo o va compra sí o no". Dijo naruto desviando el tema de la masacre Uchiha.

"Es mucho dinero… Te doy 2,5 Millones por el anillo". Ofreció el hombre.

"Es poco…". Pensó Naruto mirando la tienda en busca de algo de valor.

"Dame 3 millones, también varias docenas de Kunai y Shuriken y tres Katana de metal chakra, y el anillo será tuyo".

"Bien… Espera un momento". Dijo el hombre entrada en una habitación detrás de la tienda.

Varios minutos después aparece el hombre con varios paquetes de dinero en su mano. Lo pone en el mostrador frente de naruto. Cada paquete tiene un total de 500.000 mil Ryo, Luego traer tres Katana sencillo de metal chakra, 100 Kunai y 100 shuriken y lo pone en el mostrador junto al lado del dinero. Haku que apareció detrás de Naruto tomo un paquete de dinero y salió de la tienda con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios.

Naruto suspira y niega con la cabeza mirando a Haku Salir de la tienda. "Lo siento por mi amiga". Se disculpo Naruto con el hombre. Naruto mueve su mano sobre el dinero y las armas y desaparece del mostrador entrando dentro del anillo de almacenamiento de Naruto.

El hombre solo se sonríe a naruto y dice. "No te preocupe… Aun no me presentado me llamo Syunsui Sōzōsa Kyōraku no Jirō o me puede decir Syunsui Kyōraku". Se presento el hombre.

"Fue un placer hacer negocio con usted señor Syunsui". Naruto se inclino nuevamente y salió de la tienda.

"Que joven tan interesante". Dijo el hombre por sí mismo. Miro el anillo con una gran sonrisa como si hubiera encontrado una gran fortuna. "Se lo véndele al Clan Hyuga, esos estúpidos arrogante soltara cualquier cantidad de dinero por este anillo. HEHE…". Se rio el hombre como loco.

"¡DEJA DE REIRTE COMO UN IDOTA!". Se escucho gritar una mujer del otro lado de la habitación.

El hombre deja de reí y guarda el anillo nuevamente en la pequeña caja y entrar del otro lado de la habitación.

Naruto sale de la tienda y ver a Haku sentada en puesto de Ramen a unos metros lejos de la tienda. Naruto empieza a caminar hacia el puesto y se sienta al lado de Haku. "¿Qué pediste para almorzar?". Preguntó Naruto a su pareja.

"Ramen de cerdo". Haku respondió despreocupadamente.

"Dame el dinero que tomaste del mostrador". Naruto estiro la mano y lo mueve en seña que entregue el dinero.

"Ya me lo gaste". Dijo Haku. Una pequeña botella apareció en la mano de Haku: "¿Sabes qué es esto?"

Naruto comprobó la botella pequeña. El cristal de la botella estaba oscuro, pero una luz extremadamente brillante intentaba pasar por alto.

Naruto miró la botella: "¿Qué es eso?"

Haku respondió: '' Se llama Peach Blossom... Es un afrodisíaco muy fuerte que puede instar a hombres y mujeres a enloquecer... ''

Naruto preguntó: '' ¿Quieres usar esto en mí? ¿Quieres violarme usando este Peach Blossom? Soy virgen... No puedes hacer eso para mí... ''.

Haku se ríe siniestramente y mirando lujuriosamente a Naruto. "Tal vez… Lo quiere probar esta noche".

Naruto siente algo de miedo por parte de Haku y guarda la pequeña botella en su anillo. Haku mirando que naruto guardo la botella se ríe mas fuerte. "Compre una docena de esa poción… HEHE…"

"Esta noche dormiremos en habitaciones separada… No me siento seguro contigo en una misma habitación". Ordeno Naruto con la cara seria.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué Naruto-kun?". Pregunta Haku con la cara triste.

Naruto no le responde a Haku y espera la comida que sea servida. Varios minutos después aparece un hombre mayor con dos cuencos de Ramen y lo pone sobre masa. Naruto recoge uno de los cuencos y comienza a comer sin prestarle atención la cara triste de Haku.

Haku comienza comer su cuenco de Ramen lentamente, media hora después Naruto y Haku terminaron su comida y pagaron la cuenta y comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la aldea en silencio por un par horas. Varias horas después Naruto encontró un complejo de apartamento hablo con el propietario y le alquilo un apartamento ya que Haku insistía que no lo iba viola con el afrodisiacos. El apartamento consistía en dos habitaciones una pequeña cocina, un baño y una pequeña sala de estar. El apartamento estaba equipado con electricidad, agua y gas y una pequeña cama de una sola persona en cada habitación.

"Naruto-kun… Hoy no teníamos que hablar con tus padres"

Naruto mira a Haku y le responde: "Si, se me olvidara… Podemos ir ahora ante que caiga la noche". Dijo Naruto saliendo del apartamento acompañado por Haku. Naruto y Haku comienza a saltar entre los tejados de los edificios. 30 minutos estaban en el frente de la torre Hokage y en lo más alto de la torre hay un Kanji enorme que significaba Fuego, detrás de la torre esta la montaña de los Hokage que tiene esculpido los rostro de los Hokage. La pareja entre y se encuentra una mujer sentada detrás de un escritorio, Naruto se para frente a la mujer y habla.

"Tenemos una cita con el Hokage". Dijo Naruto con voz seria y el rostro inexpresivo. La mujer mirar a Naruto y se sonroja un poco por lo guapo que es Naruto y luego mira a Haku y se siente celosa de la belleza de Haku.

"Su nombre por favor".

"Naruto y esta es mi Novia Haku". Respondió Naruto con voz fría.

"Espere un momento". Dijo la mujer un poco intimidada, tomo el teléfono de su escritorio y comienza hablar en voz baja.

"Hokage-sama lo está esperando en su oficina". Dijo la mujer guiando la pareja a lo más alto de la torre en donde está la oficina.

"Gracias por la guía". Agradeció Naruto inclinándose ligeramente a la secretaria. La secretaria le devuelve el saludo y se retira del lugar. Naruto abre la puerta y entra en la oficina junto con Haku. Entrando encuentra a un hombre de figura musculosa y apariencia de un hombre maduro, ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta. Lleva puesto un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas. Debajo del abrigo llevaba el chaleco táctico estándar de la aldea, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa.

Minato mirar a su hijo con cara de asombrado. Cuando leyó el informe de su esposa sobre la apariencia de su hijo no podía creerlo, pero viéndolo en persona le costó mucho reconoce a su propio hijo. La altura de Naruto era de un hombre adulto, incluso estaría por encima del promedio entre los adultos. Su cuerpo se volvió más y más robusto, y sus músculos estaban tonificados pero no exagerados. Además de que su rostro tenía un tinte infantil, no se veía diferente de un adulto cuando uno lo miraba desde atrás. Su cabello largo de color negro atado con una fina cinta de seda de color rojo que se mueve ligeramente con la brisa y sus ojos rojos intensos como de la su madre Kurumi Namikaze. Naruto lleva puesto una Túnica blanca limpia, un cinturón de seda dorado alrededor de la cintura y en su cuello una medalla de cruz con borde dorado que representa el Clan Namikaze.

Detrás de Naruto esta una bella mujer. La apariencia de la joven mujer ya que era una belleza absoluta. Su aspecto superaba a cualquier kunoichi dentro de la aldea. Su piel blanca como la nieve, cara bonita, ojos brillantes, ardientes, del cuerpo excepcional. Su cuerpo alto y delgado, un pecho abundante y tenía curvas perfectas y Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro, faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro, y una venda adornada detalladamente. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos. Además, aparte de su cuerpo caliente de fuego, su rostro también era perfecto. Cejas largas, ojos negros brillantes, nariz fina y boca rosada. Su Pelo es negro y la piel es blanca como la nieve. Su figura se puede decir ser perfecta.

Naruto frunce el ceño mirando a su padre que está mirando atentamente el cuerpo de su Novia Haku. Aclara la garganta y empieza hablar: "Saludo Hokage-sama". Dijo Naruto lo suficientemente alto como para llama atención de su padre. Minato aparta la mirada de Haku con la mejilla un poco roja y se avergüenza un poco por la falta de respeto por mirar la Novia de su Hijo.

"Tu Madre está preparando una buena Cena para esta noche. Podemos hablar en la Mansión Uzumaki para que conozca a tu hermana menor. Ya que ella te quiere conocer desde hace mucho tiempo". Dijo Minato con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Naruto mira a Haku que asiente con la cabeza, inmediatamente vuelve con Minato.

"A que hora"

"7 de la noche… ¿Sabe dónde está la mansión Uzumaki?".

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y sale de la oficina de su padre con el rostro inexpresivo. Haku solo se inclina un poco y se despide del Hokage. Minato solo suspiro mirando su hijo retirándose de la oficina.


	18. Chapter 18

**Conversación. Parte 2**

Naruto y Haku salieron de la torre Hokage y comenzaron a caminar alrededor del pueblo. Algunas personas le lanza una mirada de vez en cuando, pero Naruto y compañía lo ignora completamente. Saltaba un par de hora antes que comience la cena en la mansión Uzumaki que comenzaron al deambula por el mercado comprando suministro de comida por todo un mes que estaría en Konoha. Varios minutos después de terminar las compras, se fueron a su apartamento para descansar y cambiarse de vestimenta para su visita a la mansión Uzumaki para su charla.

Media hora antes de caer las 7 de la noche, la pareja estaba lista para salir del apartamento hacia la Mansión. Naruto lleva puesto su típica túnica blanca limpia y su mano derecha una botella de vino arroz como regalo. Naruto se quedo congelado cuando vio la nueva vestimenta de Haku, no apartaba su mirada de Haku ya que ella lleva puesta un atuendo que consistía en un kimono amarillo, un obi dorado, y llevaba una piel negra, con calaveras doradas y líneas impresas. El kimono presenta un interior blanco y está abierto en sus hombros, dando vista a sus senos enormemente grandes. Su cabello estaba retenido por un adorno tradicional para el cabello, con seis bira kanzashi doradas y varias kanzashi rojas.

Naruto quedo impresionado por la belleza de Haku por un momento. Aclara su garganta y le pregunta:" ¿Haku… en donde sacaste ese Kimono?".

Haku con la mano en la cadera le contesta:"Tu me regalaste cuando estamos en el país de las Olas".

"Entonces eso fueron los dos Kimono que el comerciante de los Fiordos me dio por las piales". Dijo Naruto mirando los pechos de Haku.

"¿Te gusta?". Pregunta Haku haciendo una pose sexy. Naruto se sonroja un poco, pero asiente con la cabeza a la pregunta de Haku.

Haku se ríe un poco y tomar uno de los brazos de naruto y lo presiona con su pecho. "Nos vamos". Dijo con una voz seductora.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y sale del apartamento tomado de la mano sin preocuparse mucho de las miradas lujuriosas de varios hombres y mujeres que pasaba por las calles de la aldea cuando ellos pasaban. 20 Minutos después Naruto y su Novia está parado frente de una enorme puerta que tiene tallado el símbolo de Remolino del Clan Namikaze en ella. Naruto no sentía ninguna clase de apego a su antigua casa después de más de 5 años fuera de la aldea y el país del Fuego. Toca la puerta suavemente.

"¡Toc!"

"¡Toc!"

"¡Toc!"

Naruto tocar la puerta varias veces, cuando las puerta se abre mostrando a su madre con un Kimono tradicional de color azul, un poco de maquillaje en su rostro resaltado a un mas su belleza para una mujer que tiene casi 40 años de edad. Aunque Kushina tiene casi 40, su apariencia física es de uno 30 años por los genes Uzumaki que le dar más vitalidad que un humano normal.

Kushina abre la puerta y se encuentra a su hijo naruto con su Navia Haku. Kushina casi se le sale los ojos cuando vio a Haku. Aunque en Konoha fue considerada una belleza, la novia de su hijo era muy superior a ella en todos los aspectos. Los aspectos que hace superior a Haku no su cuerpo perfecto sin no un aura que la rodea como de una reina o emperatriz, que hacer que todo ser vivo tiene que inclinarse delante de ella, era como si los dioses estuvieran mirando a los mortales. Si una persona común estuviera aquí se arrodillaría para adorarla por causa del miedo.

Haku inconscientemente soltaba su **haoshoku Haki** a bajo nivel cuando llego a la puerta de la Familia Uzumaki. Naruto no le dijo nada ya que nivel que emitía era bajo y cualquier ninja entrenado puede soportarlo. Naruto dio un paso adelante y se inclino ligeramente para saludar.

"Buenas noches… Uzumaki-sama". Dijo respetuosamente Naruto. Haku hizo lo mismo y saludo a la matriarca de Clan Uzumaki.

"Saludo Uzumaki-sama". Dijo Haku.

Kushina se miró a los dos jóvenes que estaban saludando y se inclino suavemente para devolver el saludo.

"Por Favor pase". Dijo Kushina permitiendo el paso para entrar a la mansión Uzumaki.

Naruto dar un paso adelante y le entrega la botella llena de vino de arroz a Kushina.

"Un regalo… Lo hice yo mismo". Naruto le dijo después de entregar la botella.

Kushina abre la botella y un fuerte olor de vino llego a su nariz."Huele bien". Dijo Kushina oliendo el aroma del vino.

"Gracias Naruto"

"¿En dónde está Yoko?... Creía que estaría en la puerta esperándome emocionada". Preguntó Naruto mirando un poco a su alrededor localizando a su hermana.

"¿Yoko?... OH…Esta en su habitación cambiándose… bajara en un momento". Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

Naruto frunce el ceño ligeramente pero no dice nada.

"Um… Bien, entramos Haku-san". Dijo Naruto con voz calmada.

Haku y Naruto entra en la casa y camina con clama hacia la sala de estar. Naruto alza la ceja un poco ya que la habitación estaba algunos invitados inesperados. La primera que reconoció fue a Ino Yamanaka que estaba con su hermano Kazuki hablando en el sofá de la sala. A su lado estaba su otro hermano Daisuke que estaba hablando con una joven con ojos blanco y cabello azul oscuro, la joven estaba sentada en el regazo de su hermano y se reía de vez en cuando. Naruto la reconoció como Hinata Hyuga. Sentado en otro sofá están los sennin Tsunade Senju y Jiraiya, Naruto solo los ignoro y por ultimo estaba Hiruzen Sarutobi hablando con su esposa.

Kushina se despide de Naruto y sube las escaleras. Naruto solo mirar a su madre subir las escaleras y sacude la cabeza un poco tiste. Naruto toma de la mano de Haku e ignora todo los demás y comienza a caminar hacia Hiruzen y su esposa. Los invitados de la cena vieron entrar a la pareja. Daisuke, Kazuki se sonrojaron cuando vieron a Haku, Jiraiya babeaba y lanzo una mirada lujuriosa a Haku. Las mujeres solo se sintieron celosas por el cuerpo perfecto de Haku y miraron el suyo con inferioridad. "Maldita Zorra". Pensaron las adolecentes.

Naruto llego delante de Hiruzen e inclino suavemente la cabeza. "Hiruzen-san años sin verte". Dijo Naruto saludando a su antiguo sensei.

"Oh… Naruto-san, ya ere todo un hombre". Dijo Hiruzen abrazando a Naruto.

Naruto le devolvió el abrazo con un poco de nostalgia. "Solo es entrenamiento… En uno meses solo cumpliré los 14 años". Dijo Naruto separándose de Hiruzen.

"Déjame presentante a mi… A mi Novia Haku". Dijo Naruto presentando a su compañera. Haku dio un paso adelante, dio una suave sonrisa a la pareja del anciano, se inclino levemente presentando su respecto a la pareja.

Hiruzen y su esposa quedaron impresionados por la belleza de Haku, habían escuchado rumores sobre la impresionaste belleza de Haku pero viéndola en persona los rumores se quedaron corto, frente a ellos no era una mujer sino una Diosa. Haku se cumbre la boca y se ríe suavemente, Naruto solo niega con la cabeza ya que no es la primera vez que una persona se quede impresionado por Haku. La pareja de anciano sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha la risa de Haku.

"Bonita Novia que tiene Naruto-san… HaHaHa…". Hiruzen se rio a carcajada.

"Gracias Hiruzen-san". Dijo Naruto un poco apenado y sonrojado.

"¿Y como has estado? ¿Cómo te fue tu viaje por el mundo?". Preguntó Hiruzen a Naruto.

"Bien supongo… Conocí a Haku en mi viaje al país de la niebla hace más 3 años, deambule por casi todo el país del viento. Estuve en el país del té. También en el país de las Olas… Entrene casi el mayor parte de mi viaje, conocí personas, comí comida exótica hasta aprendí a cocinar por mí mismo. Nada fuera de lo común". Conto Naruto saltándose mucha parte de su viaje.

"¿Te divertiste?". Pregunto Hiruzen después de escuchar a Naruto.

"Si… Fue muy divertido". Dijo Naruto mirando a Haku con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hiruzen sabía que había más en la historia de Naruto, pero no quiso preguntar más, ya que sabía que alguna cosas eran asuntos personales y no tenía derecho de interferir. El viejo miro a Naruto por un momento y después de un largo silencio Hiruzen le pregunto a Naruto.

"¿Te vas a queda en Konoha después de los exámenes Chunnis?".

Naruto miró al viejo y lo niega con la cabeza. "No… Después de las finales nos iremos de Konoha de inmediato". Dijo Naruto despreocupadamente.

"Umm… Eso pensaba". Hiruzen suspiro con cansancio.

"Jiji… ¿Por qué viniste en la cena, creía que era solo familiar nunca imagine que había más personas como invitada?". Preguntó Naruto mirando a la persona dentro de la habitación.

"Fue tu madre que nos invito". Respondió el Viejo.

"Déjame adivinar son las esposas de mis hermanos". Dijo Naruto señalando a las dos adolecentes.

"Prometida… son las prometidas de tus hermanos". Dijo Hiruzen calmadamente.

"Me lo imaginaba". Dijo Naruto. Los dos se quedaron callados mirando la sala. Haku esta hablando casualmente con la esposa de Hiruzen.

"No vas preguntar sobre Konoha después de casi de 6 años que te fuiste". Preguntó Hiruzen casualmente.

"Nah". Dijo Naruto como si no le importaba los acontecimientos después de salir de la aldea.

"¿Por qué?"

"No me apetece saberlo…"Dijo. "Nunca tuve la intención de venir a la aldea. Si no fuera por Haku no estaría aquí… Preferiría seguir mi viaje por el mundo que venir nuevamente aquí, un lugar lleno de problema de la cual no me interesa de lo más mínimo".

"Es tu Hogar".

Naruto se escoge de hombro como si no le importaba las palabras de Hiruzen.

Varios minutos después baja del segundo piso Kushina junto con Yoko. Naruto mirar la apariencia de su hermana. Yoko es una niña de entr años. Cabello rojo con las puntas del pelo de color rubio, ojos purpura igual de su madre. Lleva puesto un Kimono Rojo decorada con flores. Sus brazos están envueltos de cinta blanco de entrenamiento. Pero lo que le llamo más atención de Naruto fue la fría mirada de Yoko, no mostraba ninguna clase de expresión, raro para una niña que decía que quería verlo después de más 5 años fuera de la aldea. Naruto le dio una mirada a Haku que estaba al lado de la esposa de Hiruzen mirando a Yoko. Haku mirar la hermana de Naruto y frunce el ceño cuando vio la mirada inexpresiva de Yoko, aparta la mirada de la niña y mirar a su Novio que la estaba mirando.

Yoko bajo la escalera junto con su madre para conocer a su hermano mayor. Ella no estaba emocionada para conocerlo, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo para verlo. Pero fue obligada por su madre ya que uso su nombre como excusa para traerlo a la casa para hablar. Bajando las escaleras y mirando a su alrededor con el rostro inexpresivo vio a un joven hombre vestido con una túnica blanca y cuando vio su rostro se sorprendió. Cejas tan afiladas, cara heroica, rasgos faciales completamente perfectos que son como tallados. Ella sabía que era su hermano mayor, era el único de la familia que no tiene el cabello rubio o Rojo. El cabello de su hermano era completamente negro y largo atado con una cinta roja y ojos de color rojo intenso, muy diferente al resto de la familia. Miro un poco más atrás de su hermano y encontró a la mujer más bella que allá conocido. Cuerpo perfecto, piel blanca como la nieve, cara bonita, cabello negro adornada con accesorio llamativo. Lleva puesto un Kimono muy extravagante que hacer que su cuerpo sea más sexy y un aura que la rodea como una especie de noble. Yoko contuvo cualquier clase de emoción como si fuera una Hyuga y mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. Vio como su hermano aparto la mirada sobre ella y miró a la mujer detrás de él. La bella mujer tiene el ceño fruncido cuando la miraba.

Naruto sabía que algo malo le pasaba a su hermana, pero lo único que puede hacer es quedarse callado y no peguntar. Dio un paso hacia adelante y comenzó a caminar hacia la niña. "Soy Naruto… Tu hermano Mayor". Se presento Naruto con una pequeña reverencia.

Yoko miró a su hermano presentándose con voz calmada.

"Soy Yoko Nami…". Yoko paro de hablar cuando recordó que su apellido Namikaze estaba prohibido. "Perdón… Soy Yoko Uzumaki". Dijo Yoko devolviendo el saludo.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y llama a su Novia. "Haku ven y preséntate"

Yoko miró a la bella mujer que apareció de la nada detrás de su hermano. "Oh… Asi que tu eres la hermana de Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa descarada.

"Rápida". Pensó Yoko. Ella nunca pensó que esta mujer fuera rápida. La niña alza la mirada y vio los ojos brillante y la sonrisa descarada de Haku que le dio un escalofrió en su columna que dio un paso hacia atrás. Naruto viendo que su hermana estaba un poco asustada, le dio un pequeño golpe con su codo al cuero de Haku.

"Haku… Solo presentarte, no la asuste". Dijo Naruto en voz baja.

"Bien… Soy Haku la Novia de tu hermano". Dijo Haku dándole un beso en la mejilla de Naruto. Haku mueve su mano y aparece una pequeña botella y se lo dio a Yoko. "Un regalo". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

"Grac…". Cuando Yoko iba agradecer a Haku. Naruto le quito la pequeña botella de la mano rápidamente.

"En que estaba pensando en regalar algo muy peligroso a la pobre niña". Dijo Naruto guardando la pequeña botella en su anillo.

"Muh". Haku hizo un lindo puchero. Cuando escucho la palabra de Naruto.

Kushina y Yoko miraron a la pareja discutir. Pero lo que más llamo la atención fue la aparición y desaparición del objeto que entrego Haku. Kushina estaba buscando si era un jutsu o una ilusión y Yoko estaba fascinada por el truco de la pareja, pero no lo mostro nada en la superficie.

Naruto toca su anillo y aparece una de la tres Katana de metal chakra que compro en la tienda ninja, se lo entrega a su hermano como regalo. "Es nuestro regalo". Dijo Naruto a su hermana.

Naruto aparto la mirada de su hermana y miró a su madre. "Para cuando es la cena…Ya tengo algo de hambre". Dijo Naruto y Haku asiente con la cabeza.

Kushina mirar a su hijo y asiente con la cabeza. "Si… Vamos a comer. Tu padre vendrá en unos minutos". Dijo Kushina guiando la pareja y los invitados al comedor.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Kushina le indico que se sentara. Naruto y Haku se sentaron uno de lado de otros mientras los demás de sienta en los demás puesto desocupado. Kushina dejo el vino de arroz en la mesa y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina para servir la comida. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala ninguna de las personas habló. Haku sin importa el silencio tomo la botella de Vino y dos copas de la masa y sirvió dos copas de vino, le paso una copa a naruto y bebió el suyo, sin impórtale las miradas que recibió de los invitados.

Naruto tomo la copa de vino que le pasó Haku y comenzó a beberla suavemente mientras miraba a las personas dentro de la habitación.

"Entonces Hermano… ¿Cuántos días te quedara en la aldea?". Preguntó Daisuke rompiendo el silencio incomodo de la Habitación.

"Un mes… Cuando termine los exámenes Chunnis". Respondió calmadamente mientras seguía bebiendo su delicioso vino.

"¿Por qué te retiraste de la competencia?". Preguntó furiosamente Kazuki. Las demás personas estaba atento de cómo va responder Naruto.

Naruto se escoge de Hombre y señalo a Haku. "Por ella".

"¿Qué tiene que ver tu novia sobre saliste de los exámenes?". Pregunta la Hyuga.

Naruto mirar a Hinata con la ceja levantada y le responde: "No es asunto tuyo ni de todos ustedes". Dijo Naruto mirando a todas las personas en la mesa.

"Solo vine a esta cena es porque esta niña me quería ver… Pero viéndola no se asi… No Hokage-sama". Dijo Naruto casualmente mientas que Haku le llana la copa de Nuevo.

"¿Desde cuándo sabía que estaba aquí?". Pregunto Minato apareciendo de la nada dentro del comedor.

"Tu sabe como lo hice". Contesto Naruto.

"Haki… La habilidad que solo las matriarcas del Clan Namikaze pueden hacer. No solo tiene el Haki sino también el arte marcial que solo las elites del Clan pueden utilizar.". Dijo Minato sentándose en la mesa.

"¿Hak…?". No termino de terminar la pregunta Daisuke y Kazuki cuando Minato comenzó hablar de nuevo. "¿Cómo estuviste esa habilidad?"

"Es un secreto Nacional. El único que lo sabe aparte de mi y Haku es el Daimyo del Fuego y aparte de él… Nadie más". Respondió Naruto bebiendo su vino con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"Soy el Yondaime Hoka…". No terminó de decir, cuando Haku lo interrumpió. "Solo eres líder de una pequeña aldea dentro del país del fuego… No eres todo el país de fuego y solo Daimyo debe saberlo". Termino Haku con una suave sonrisa.

La habitación quedo en silencio nuevamente por las palabras de Haku.

Minato mira a su hijo y aclara la garganta: "Si sabe el Haki y las arte marciales… debes tener en tu mano Shodai Kitetsu la espada de las matriarcas". Dijo Minato en voz baja.

"Si". Respondió Naruto y en su mano apareció la Shodai Kitetsu. Los gemelos Uzumaki casi saltaron por instinto cuando vieron la Katana. Yoko y los demás vieron con fascinación la llamativa espada.

"¿Puedo?'". Preguntó Minato.

Naruto lanzo la Katana despreocupadamente a su padre de otro lado de la mesa. Minato atrapo la espada y lo miró con nostalgia recordando su días de infancia cuando su madre estaba viva hace casi dos décadas.

"Minato ¿Qué es esa espada?". Preguntó Jiraiya a lado de Minato mirando la llamativa Katana.

"Una reliquia Familiar, un tesoro Nacional para Nación del fuego y el país de los Demonios y la peor arma para los demonios con Colas". Respondió Minato a la pregunta de su maestro.

Los dos sennin miraron a Minato con el ceño fruncido cuando escucharon la última parte de los que dijo Minato. "¿Qué tiene de especial esa espada?". Pregunta Tsunade con la ceja levantada.

"Fue hecha para matar Demonios". Respondió Minato.

"No te creo". Dijo Jiraiya.

"Ustedes dos son los legendarios sennin que ha pasado dos de las tres guerra ninja. No sabe lo que hace las legendarias espadas del Clan Namikaze… Dan pena". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Qué dijiste niño?". Tsunade miró con rabia a Naruto. "Sabe quien soy… Soy Tsunade Senju la mejor medico ninja del mundo". Dijo Tsunade levantase de la silla.

"No… No lo ere la mejor ninja medico del mundo. Ese título se lo lleva la cuarta matriarca de Clan Namikaze Minatsuki Namikaze que fue considerada la mejor medico ninja que tu señora Tsunade". Hablo Haku con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Tu… tu…". Tsunade apunto con el dedo a Haku con rabia sin pensar que decir.

"Y señor Jiraiya… Un hombre como usted que es considerado el mejor espía del continente y no sepa que son las espadas Kitetsu. Deja mucho que desear". Termino Haku hablar y bebió todo el vino de su copa de un solo trago.

Los dos sennin se quedaron callados y no dijeron ninguna palabra. Minato le regresa la espada a Naruto y comenzó hablar nuevamente.

"Entonces no vas decir sobre donde sacaste la Katana y la medalla plata que mostraste hace un mes en el palacio del Daimyo".

"Como dije sobre el Haki… No… Es un asunto de seguridad Nacional que solo lo debe saber el Daimyo y el "Clan Namikaze" y nadie más". Dijo Naruto escogiéndose de hombro.

Naruto guardo la espada dentro de su anillo, cuando escucho a Yoko hablar.

"Naruto-sama… ¿Como hacer desparece y reaparecer los objetos?". Pregunta Yoko con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Sama?... Me parezco un algún tipo de Noble". Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja que solo lo escucho su Novia Haku. Haku se ríe un poco tapándose su boca con su mano y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Naruto sacude la cabeza y mira a su hermano que hablo por primera vez desde que vino de la casa.

Naruto pone la mano hacia adelante mostrando su anillo en el dedo en todo en la mesa. "El anillo que llevo puesto no es una anillo común… Es un anillo de almacenamiento que me permite almacenar cualquier objeto desde comidas hasta cuerpo humano si me apetece. Funciona como un rollo de almacenamiento, pero este tiene más espacios y es más cómodo de llevar. No necesito llevar una mochila ya que todo mis cosas esta dentro del anillo y cuando lo necesito lo saco. Asi de fácil es de usar". Termino hablar Naruto.

Todas las personas dentro del comedor miraron el anillo con escepticismo. Naruto no le importa la opinión de los demás si le creer o no.

"Naruto-san... como lo hiciste" Pregunto Ino Yamanaka.

"Es un secreto comercial". Respondió Naruto.

"Comercial... Eso quiere decir lo vendes". Pregunta Hinata sin apártale el ojo del anillo.

"Si Hyuga-san, hoy vendí un anillo por 3 millones de Ryos y tres espada de metal chakra... El anillo que vendí es superior el que tengo en mi dedo, pero inferior la que tiene Haku". Naruto dijo con calma como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Porque vendiste un anillo que era superior al tuyo. No es más lógico vender el anillo inferior que el superior". Pregunto Jiraiya con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto mirar a Jiraiya como si fuera un idiota y le responde. "Este anillo fue el primer que hice y el que me costó más trabajo de hacer. Y además son mis anillos lo que haga con ella no es asunto tuyo". Dijo Naruto con ceño fruncido.

"Cuantos anillos tiene en tu posición ahora mismo". Preguntó Hiruzen del lado suyo.

"Tengo 7 anillos para vendérselo a los comerciantes de los Fiordos" Dijo Naruto y en mano aparece una caja de madeja que tiene tallada el símbolo del fuego. Naruto abre la caja mostrando 7 Dorados dentro del interior de la caja.

"Cada anillo tiene un espacio 10 metros cúbicos. Los venderé cuando Haku me obligue gasta todo mi dinero en su extravagancia gusto". Dijo Naruto tomando in anillo y se entrega a Hiruzen.

"Aunque no es mucho, este es mi regalo de agradecimiento por entrenarme hace mucho tiempo atrás". Dijo Naruto cuando saca un papel y se lo entrega."En el papel esta las instrucciones de como funcionar el anillo"

"Gracias Naruto-san". Agradeció Hiruzen por el regalo de Naruto.

Ninguna persona hablo cuando Naruto entrego uno de los anillos a Hiruzen. Naruto guardo la de los anillo devuelta a su anillo personal."Entonces ustedes dos son las prometidas de mis hermanos, Ehh... Que sorpresa" Dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

Las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron un poco y asiente con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Eh... Pero ustedes dos no son herederas de sus clanes. Pero que pasa con sus apellidos cuando se casen, ustedes se casaran con el clan Uzumaki o uno de mis hermanos tomara el apellido de su familia". Dijo Naruto y pensó por un momento. "Si no mas recuerdo Daisuke es el heredero del clan Uzumaki por lo cual no le veo el Problema, Pero tu Kazuki que fuiste nombrado heredero de la casa Namikaze hace mas 5 años y hoy el Daimyo prohibió a cualquiera llevar ese apellido por lo tanto ya no eres un Namikaze sino un Uzumaki, Tomara el apellido de tu futura esposa cuando te case" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Esto..." Kazuki apretaba su puño con fuerza cuando vio la cara burlona de su hermano.

"Lo siento... Lo siento, me deje llevar por un momento... Entonces Yoko-san que me dice sobre ti. Como ¿que te gusta?, ¿que hace comúnmente?" Pregunto Naruto a su hermana desviando el tema y conocer un poco más de su hermana.

"Lo siento por la tardanza tuve un problema en la cocina". Interrumpió Kushina saliendo de la cocina con un enorme plato y algunos clones de sombra traer algunos otros platos más.

Los clones de Kushina coloca la extravagante comida en la mesa, mientras que la original se sienta de lado de Minato. "¿Quien tomo el vino?2. Pregunto Kushina viendo la botella de vino por la mitad.

Haku tiene la mejilla roja cuando tomo un plato que tiene una jugosa carne y comenzó a comer sin preocuparse de la persona de su alrededor. Naruto niega con la cabeza y coge un plato lleno de arroz frito. "Gracias por la comida". Agradeció Naruto y comenzó a comer suavemente. Las demás personas de la mesa miraron la pareja que comenzaron a comer sin preocupación alguna. Sin perder el tiempo comenzaron a comer.

Durante la cena Yoko no aparto la mirada de su hermano mayor y su Novia. Los gemelos Uzumaki con el rodillo de sus ojos miraron con furia a Naruto. Hiruzen, su esposa y Tsunade disfrutaron el vino de arroz que traja Naruto. Jiraiya y Minato hablaron en voz baja durante toda la cena y Kushina no se resistió hacer una pregunta a su hijo.

"Sochi… ¿Te vas a quedar en la aldea?".

"No… Me iré cuando terminé los exámenes Chunnis". Contesto Naruto con un muslo de pollo en su mano.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunta Kushina con la cara triste.

Naruto deja el muslo de pollo en su plato y mirar a su Madre. "Te voy a decir uno de los problema que tiene Konaha y todas las aldeas oculta y es uno de los factores en No quedarme en la aldea después de haberme ido hace mas de 5 años".

Naruto pauso un momento y miró toda la persona dentro de la mesa. "Guerra".

"¡GUERRA!". Gritaron los jóvenes en la mesa.

"Si guerra". Repitió Naruto Mirando a su padre. "No solo yo que lo dice, También está mi Novia Haku… Incluso cualquier persona dentro y fuera de Konoha con una neurona en su cabeza se daría cuenta. La alianza con las demás aldeas ocultas, 6 de los 9 Jinchuriki dentro de Konoha… Algo grande va a ocurrir, Ni yo ni Haku queremos involúcranos en sus asuntos". Termino Naruto de hablar y comenzó a comer de nuevo.

La habitación se quedo en silencio. Los adulto miraron a Naruto con asombro, los jóvenes Ninja con incredulidad, después de pensaron por un segundo se dieron cuenta de la grave situación que esta pensando Konaha y tal vez el mundo. Naruto miró todo en la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso fue uno de las razones de no quedarme en la aldea. La otra Razón es si nos quedamos en la aldea nos obligaran alistando como ninja activo y mi libertad y de Haku será restringida. Y como esa hay muchas razones en no quedarme en Konoha de la cual no voy a mencionar". Termino de hablar Naruto mientras bebía su copa de Vino.

El silencio reino en la habitación, Ninguna persona hablo en el resto de la cena, todo tenia pensamiento diferentes durante la cena. Cuando terminaron de comer Minato despidió a Ino y Hinata y fueron acompañadas por su respectivo prometido a sus casas. Yoko subió a su habitación en el segundo piso por orden de su madre. En el comedor solo quedaron Naruto y Haku con los adultos presente.

"¿De quiere Hablar Hokage-sama?". Preguntó Naruto.

Minato miro a Haku y le dijo: "No queremos que tu novia asesine a mi hijo o cualquier Jinchuriki en la tercera parte de los exámenes Chunnis… Te pido el favor". Dijo Minato inclinando la cabeza.

Haku con una seductora sonrisa respondió: "Si es lo suficientemente fuerte no lo matare solo humillare en público… pero si es débil… AHAHA… Necesitara una pala para recoger a su hijo después de matarlo".

"Tu arrogancia será tu fin si subestima a tu oponente". Dijo Jiraiya.

"No tengo razón de sentir odio hacia aquellos que están por debajo de mí. Todo lo que siento por ellos es pena". Reprendió Haku con una sonrisa arrogante.

"No te preocupe Hokage-sama, Haku no matarla a ninguno en la competencia… lo aseguro". Intervino Naruto son una sonrisa calmada.

"Creo que se está haciendo tarde. Nos tenemos que ir… Gracias por la cena". Naruto se levanto de la silla junto con Haku y kushina lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

"Que pase una buena noche Kushina-sama". La pareja se inclino un poco y salieron caminando por las desoladas calles de Konoha. Kushina quería Hablar un poco más pero detuvo su intento e hizo una reverencia de despedida.

La pareja tomada de la mano esta caminado de regreso a su apartamento, se detiene cuando escucha un pequeño grito.

"¡Onii-sama!". Yoko salió de escondida de la casa para encontrar a su hermano mayor.

Naruto mira a su hermano con la ceja levantada. "Yoko-san… ¿Qué hace en esta hora de la noche?". Preguntó Naruto.

"Onii-sama". Yoko alcanzo a la pareja y se arrodillo de frente de ellos y puso su Frente en el suelo.

"onii-sama… quiero que me entrene". Dijo Yoko con cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

"Entrenarte, ¿En que?"

"Yo… Yo…". Yoko alzo la cabeza mirando a su hermano con los lleno de lagrimas.

"Quiero ser un Ninja, y no tengo el talento" Dijo Yoko entre lagrimas. Naruto y Haku se miraron del uno del otro y luego miraron a Yoko.

Naruto le dio una cálida sonrisa a su hermana y se puso de mismo nivel cuando se arrodillo. Un pañuelo blanco apareció en su mano y comenzó limpia las lágrimas de su hermana.

"Pero entre nosotros te cuento un secreto". Dijo en voz baja y le susurro algo en el oído de hermana. "Todo el mundo puede serlo".

Yoko miró a su hermano mayor asombrada y abrazo a Naruto con fuerza. Naruto acaricia la cabeza de su hermana con cariño y la mirar a su Novia que tiene sonrisa alegre en sus labias.

"¿Un problema?". Pregunta Naruto. Haku niega con la cabeza y solo sonríe.

Naruto levanta a Yoko al estilo Nupcial y se la lleva a su apartamento.

"Mañana me contara porque quiere que te entrene". Dijo Naruto reanudando su caminata y Yoko asiente con la cabeza con los ojos aun lloroso y entierra su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yoko Uzumaki**

**(Mansión Uzumaki)**

En la sala estaba Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen y los dos sennin hablando: "¿Qué piensa sobre Naruto y su Novia Haku?". Preguntó Minato a los demás.

"Con naruto actuó con calma en toda la cena y Haku de vez en cuando se comportaba como una dama noble y en alguna veces como una hooligan". Dijo Jiraiya escogiéndose de los hombros.

"Le propuse hablar sobre los acontecimiento que pasaron en la aldea después de su partida, Pero Naruto lo rechazo rápidamente diciendo que no asusto suyo y no estaba interesado". Dijo Hiruzen con calma.

"Minato, ¿Cuándo Naruto te descubrió tu presencia en el comedor, le preguntaste si había aprendido algo sobre ese tal Haki? ¿Qué es Haki Minato-san?". Preguntó Jiraiya con el rostro inexpresivo.

Todos en la sala miraron a Minato esperando una explicación.

"Solo se, los conceptos básicos de tal Habilidad que me explico mi madre cuando aún vivía… El Haki es una fuerza misteriosa que se encuentra en cada ser viviente de todo el mundo. No es diferente de los sentidos comunes que la gente normalmente posee. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas no lo notan o fallan en despertarlo. Normalmente, hay dos tipos de Haki común en todos dados el entrenamiento adecuado, mas hay un tercer tipo de Haki que solo un reducido grupo de persona posee". Pauso un momento Minato y miró los rostro en la sala." En términos simples, Haki es la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual y dominar a los enemigos.

"¿Por qué nunca lo escuche ante, Si todo los seres vivo pueden poséelo?". Pregunto Jiraiya

"Créelo o no también hice esa misma pregunta a mi madre". Dijo Minato con el ceño fruncido.

"Madre dijo que le chakra y el Haki son fuerza completamente diferentes entre sí. Mientras que el chakras utiliza la energía vital y física para crear los jutsus, el Haki como dije anteriormente utiliza principalmente la energía espiritual para dominar". Explico Minato.

"Pero el chakra también se utiliza energía espiritual un claro ejemplo seria el **Senjutsu**". Intervino Jiraiya.

"Madre no explico mucho sobre el Haki. Incluso no me dijo cuales era los nombre de los tres tipos de Haki ni tampoco dijo porque solo las matriarcas tenía el derecho de entrenarlo". Minato dijo con indiferencia.

"Bueno… Al menos sabemos que tu hijo y su novia tienen dominado una habilidad que hoy en día estaba extinta. Naruto aprendió un alto nivel de Fuinjutsu y las artes marciales del Clan Namikaze y Haku tiene un Kekkei Genkai tipo hielo del Clan Yuki, un excelente Taijutsu e incluso mostro un gran intelecto respondiendo bien las pregunta de la primera prueba". Dijo Hiruzen con clama. "¿Habrá una manera que se quede en la aldea?". Pregunto Hiruzen.

"Como dijo Naruto en la cena, no estaban interesados en quedarse en la aldea, ni mucho menos después de decir que habrá una guerra y que no era asuntos suyos los problemas de las aldeas ocultas". Hablo Tsunade.

"Tsunade tiene razón, Naruto y Haku se irán de la aldea después de la competencia y no tenemos poder sobre ellos para detenerlo". Dijo Minato.

"Podemos ponerlo en un Genjutsu". Sugirió Jiraiya.

"El Haki los hacen inmunes a los Genjutsu. Se darían cuenta de cualquier leve cambio de su entorno es mas matarían el causante del Genjutsu". Dijo Minato.

"Igual como la hizo a la kunoichi de Oto". Hablo Kushina. Minato asiente con la cabeza e n confirmación.

"Hiruzen me puede mostrar el anillo que te dio Naruto" Minato dijo con calma.

"Claro "Hiruzen le dio el anillo a Minato.

Tomando el anillo Minato comienza observarlo con más cerca y comienza invertir chakra sobre la superficie del anillo. Varios segundos después unos patrones aparecen el toda la superficie del anillo. Minato quedo fascinado de tantas restricciones que hay sobre ella y pidió la opinión de Jiraiya y su esposa.

Kushina y Jiraiya miraron el anillo y quedaron de igual de impresionado como Minato.

"Hay tantos sellos puesto que cualquier modificación hará que el anillo se autodestruya. Incluso si no lo hace el vacio dentro del anillo desaparecerá. Este Naruto es un genio cuando se trata en Fuinjutsu". Dijo Jiraiya con admiración.

"Incluso tiene sellos de ocultación para oculta mas sellos. Si alguien tratarla de copiarlo tomara varios años para desamarlo sin destruir el anillo y el vacio dentro de ella". Dijo Kushina mirando con interés el anillo.

"Las instrucciones indica que debo poner una gota de mi sangre para activa el sello de vinculación". Dijo Hiruzen mostrando las instrucciones que le dio Naruto.

Minato mira las instrucciones con curiosidad.

"Eso es igual como un pergamino de invocación en donde el usuario debe firma el pergamino de invocación con sangre para invocar los familiares y que te ligado a él". Dijo Jiraiya mirando las instrucciones.

"Este niño es un Genio en toda regla en termino de Fuinjutsu. Konoha perdió un gran activo". Dijo Hiruzen con tristeza.

La Sala se quedo en silencio por varios minutos. Jiraiya habla de nuevo rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

"¿Enviara Anbus para vigilarlo?'". Preguntó

"Sería una pérdida de tiempo, se darían cuenta al instantes y conociendo Naruto pondría sellos alrededor de su viviendo para estarse seguro". Respondió Kushina a la pregunta de Jiraiya.

"Al menos esta cena no fue en vano, conocimos un poco a la pareja y Haku no asesinara a Nadie en la tercera prueba de los exámenes". Dijo Minato un poco alegre.

"Debemos entrenar a tu dos hijos para la siguiente prueba. No solo participara Haku sino también los 4 jinchuriki y los genios de las otras aldeas ocultas". Hablo Jiraiya.

"Mi esposa y tu Jiraiya se encargara del entrenamiento de Daisuke y Kazuki. Kakashi estará a cargo de Sasuke a partí de mañana. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo de mi trabajo de Hokage ayudare en sus entrenamientos". Minato ordeno a todas las personas de la sala.

"¡Hai Hokage-sama!". Gritaron simultáneamente Jiraiya y kushina.

**(Apartamento de Naruto)**

Naruto y Haku llegaron a su apartamento, Haku entro en un de las habitaciones vacías, mientras que Naruto camino suavemente hacia la otra. Naruto lleva en sus brazos a su hermana Yoko que se quedo dormida en la mitad del recorrido antes de llegar a su apartamento. Naruto coloca suavemente en la cama y la cubre con la manta de la cama. Los ojos cerrados de Yoko aun muestra algunas lagrimas, Naruto la mira por un momento y sele de la habitación.

Naruto sale de la habitación y entra en el suyo encontrándose a Haku en ropa interior acostada en la cama durmiendo plácidamente, la ropa en el suelo y regada por todo el lugar. Naruto niega con la cabeza con cansancio del largo día que tuvo. Se desviste quedándose en ropa interior y se acuesta al lado de Haku en la cama. Haku por instinto abraza a Naruto con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas un poco roja. Naruto mira a Haku y una sonrisa s dibujo en sus labios, beso la frente de Haku y cierra sus ojos para quedarse dormido.

**(Al día siguiente).**

Naruto abre los ojos pesadamente y mirar a su alrededor, recuerda que está en su apartamento y mira hacia su pecho en donde tiene la cabeza de Haku durmiendo recostada en ella. Naruto mueve a Haku sin despertarla se levanta de la cama y se pone un sencillo pantalón y sal de la habitación. Recuerda que trajo a su hermana a su apartamento y mirar si está durmiendo. Entra en la habitación y encuentra a Yoko durmiendo sin ningún problema, sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina. Hace 3 clones de sombra para preparar el desayuno.

Naruto había imaginado que los wontons eran bastante fáciles de hacer, por lo que llevó a los tres clones de sombra a la cocina temprano en la mañana para intentarlo.

Después de picar la carne, agregaron huevos, cebolletas y ajo. Luego, extendieron la masa y envolvieron el relleno. Para cuando los wontons estaban listos para ser cocinados, ya había pasado una hora.

Aunque Naruto no hizo nada personalmente, había recitado instrucciones a los clones desde un lado. Ya era principios de verano y la cocina estaba caliente, así que ya estaba sudando cuando terminaron.

Naruto ordenó a los clones que llevaran los wontons al salón. Incluso le había instruido a uno de los clones freír unos deliciosos panqueques de cebolleta como guarnición para acompañarlos.

Los clones colocaron el desayuno en la mesa del salón, fueron enviaron por Naruto a las habitaciones para que despertara a las dos mujeres ya que era la 9 de la mañana.

Haku y Yoko fueron despertados por los clones de Naruto. Haku si ninguna pica de decencia sale de la habitación en ropa interior y se sienta en una de la silla siguiendo aroma tentador llenando la habitación. Tomó automáticamente una porción de wonton para ella. Le echó un poco de vinagre antes de pasar también por una exquisita cucharita. Yoko sale de su habitación y sigue el aroma de la deliciosa comida, llegando en la habitación se encuentra a su hermana solo usando un pantalón sencillo y Haku en ropa interior sentada comiendo el delicioso desayuno. Yoko se sonroja un poco viendo la pareja y se sienta junto al lado de Haku.

"Yoko-san, estos son los wontons que hice personalmente. Al lado hay algunos panqueques de cebolleta. Tienes que comer los wontons con vinagre y cebolletas picadas finamente. Yoko-san, ¿por qué no lo intentas primero?". Dijo Naruto con una calidad sonrisa.

Aunque el desayuno en frente de ella parecía simple, un aroma tentador se derivaba de él. No pudo evitar tomar una cuchara y remover el contenido del exquisito cuenco de porcelana que tenía delante. Los wontons en forma de lingote se balanceaban en la sopa mientras se agitaba, y los pedazos dispersos de cebolletas de color verde esmeralda flotaban cerca de la parte superior del tazón como plantas acuáticas en una piscina clara. El fuerte aroma se filtró en su nariz. La saliva comenzó a acumularse en su boca; se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil contener su apetito.

Yoko miró el cuenco como si estuviera bajo un hechizo mágico, cuchara casi olvidada. Sus pupilas comenzaron a oscurecerse cuando estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, al final, Yoko todavía tomó un wonton en su cuchara y sopló sobre él para enfriarlo antes de llevarlo a su boca. Su hermoso rostro estaba inclinado hacia abajo por la más mínima cantidad mientras mordía ese gordo y blanco wonton. El sabor y la sopa en el interior abrumaron sus papilas gustativas y la hicieron congelarse por un momento. Entonces, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron.

Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a comer con rapidez con una sonrisa alegra. Naruto y Haku miraron a la niña que estaba desayunando con alegría y comenzaron a comer también.

"Estaba delicioso". Dijo Yoko con algunas gotas de sudor en la frente. Debió un vaso de leche fresca que estaba en la mesa.

"Que bueno te gusto". Dijo Naruto haciendo un clon para recoger los paltos en la mesa.

"Y Haku ve al baño y cambiante tenemos invitados". Dijo con la voz fría mirando a Haku que estaba solo en ropa interior en la habitación.

"Ah". Haku se miro a sí misma y luego a la hermana de Naruto que estaba sonrojada un poco.

"Bien". Se levanto Haku der la silla y se fue al baño para bañarse y cambiarse.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en la sala en silencio. Yoko no miró a su hermano porque se avergonzaba de mirar en precioso cuerpo bien formado de su hermano. Naruto debía un poco de leche mirando a su hermana avergonzada ante su presencia.

"Entonces Yoko-san… ¿Por qué quiere que te entrene?". Pregunto Naruto a su hermana.

"Esto… No tengo ningún talento, para hacer un ninja". Respondió Yoko.

"¿Por qué dice que no tiene talento para hace un ninja?".

"No puedo moldear chakra para hacer un simple jutsu ". Dijo Yoko con tristeza y algunas lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus bellos ojos.

Naruto se quedo callado procesando un poco lo que dijo su hermana.

"Pero, puedo sentir que tiene chakra en tu cuerpo". Hablo nuevamente Naruto usando su **kenbunshoku Haki.**

Yoko asiente con la cabeza: "Mi red de chakra esta severamente dañada y el chakra se filtra que no me deja moldear chakra para hacer los jutsus". Respondió Yoko con lágrimas corriendo en su mejilla regordete.

"Sabe la causa". Dijo Naruto.

Yoko niega con la cabeza: "Tsunade-sama solo me dijo eso… Si quiere saber más tiene que preguntarle a kaasan sobre mi condición".

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y grita en voz alta: "¡HAKU TE NECESITO, VEN RAPIDO!".

"¡ESPERA UN SENGUNDO!". Respondió Haku en voz alta.

Varios minato después salía Haku con su kimono negro y camino hacia la pareja de hermano.

"Para que me llama Naruto-kun".

"Dijiste que aprendiste medicina con Minatsuki-sama… Puede revisa las condiciones de mi hermana". Dijo Naruto con voz seria.

Haku no entendía nada pero viendo el rostro serio de su Novio. Tomo el brazo derecho de Yoko y comenzó a tomar el pulso.

Yoko no entendía nada tampoco. Cuando ve a Haku tomándole el puso y un frio se extendió en todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Haku inyecto su chakra en el cuerpo de Yoko y varios minutos su hermoso rostro se agrio un poco y un ceño fruncido apareció en su cara. Haku deja de inyectar su chakra y miró a Yoko con cara seria y luego miro a su novio.

"Saltarte la parte de la red de chakra dañada y ve directo al punto de que fue la causante y si hay una solución para arreglar el problema". Hablo Naruto con voz seria.

"Bueno la causante del severo daño fue que Yoko tiene dos tipos de chakra. Aunque tu Haki confirmo que ella tiene chakra aun no está a nivel para diferencia del uno del otro. Incluso un Hyuga no se daría cuenta ya que los dos chakra esta funcionada y no se daría cuenta de la diferencia". Hablo Haku mirando a Yoko.

"Tu tiene el chakra elemental o el normal que toda los seres vivos nacen y otro tipo de chakra. Que es el chakra Natural o el chakra del sabio de la cual tu pequeño cuerpo no puede retener y esa fue la causante de los daños de las redes de chakra". Dijo Yoko sentándose en una silla mirando a Yoko.

"¿Chakra natural?... Está hablando de Senjutsu. La única manera de acceder a ese tipo de chakra es mediante del entrenamiento o que tenga un contracto de invocación o…. Tiene algún tipo de Kekkei Genkai de tipo natural que le permite acceder al chakra de la Naturaleza". Dijo Naruto con incredulidad.

"Yoko desde cuando no pueda moldear chakra".

"Fue hace un año cuando en la academia nos enseñarlo hacer un Bunshin y me desmaye en el intento. Desde ese día no pude moldear chakra y ahora soy la ultima de la clase". Dijo con tristeza Yoko.

"Ya está en la academia… solo apenas vas a cumplir 7 años". Dijo Naruto sin créeselo.

"Padre implemento nueva leyes que todos los niño de familia shinobi y civiles comenzara sus estudios ninja a los 5 años". Dijo Yoko.

"Naruto-kun, dijiste que tal vez sea una línea de sangre. ¿Sabe cuál es?". Pregunta Yoko acariciando la cabeza de Yoko.

"Ah. Si, si… Como sabe Haku me gustar leer libros de historias o de diferente tipos. El único Kekkei Genkai registrado que pueda tener energía natural seria el **Mokuton (****Liberación de Madera), **De primer Hokage Hashirama Senju". Dijo Naruto levantase de la silla y abre la ventana y desde lo lejos se muestra la montaña de los Hokage en donde esta esculpido los rostro de los Hokage.

"¡¿Qué?!". Grita Yoko.

"Yo no soy una Senju. Como puedo tener el Mokuton del primero".

"En realidad en toda la historia de clan Senju solo Hashirama tuvo el Mokuton. Ni sus hijos o nieta pudieron heredar la línea de sangre del primero. Solo fue suerte que Hashirama tuvo el Mokuton o quien sabe". Dijo Naruto escogiéndose del hombro.

"Entonces, Haku, hay una solución para reparar la red de chakra de Yoko".

"Bueno, hay un método, pero los materiales están extinto y si lo hay, valdría una mina de oro hoy en día". Dijo con tristeza Haku.

Haku piensa por un momento y habla de nuevo: "Podemos pedirle al gran rojo para que la cure. Después de todo es un Dios".

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron al instante y Yoko no sabía que estaban hablando. Naruto hizo varios sellos de manos y los presiona contra el piso. Una luz amarilla cubrió las paredes dentro del apartamento y luego desapareció varios segundos después. Yoko queda fascinada sobre la rapidez que tiene su hermano para hacer sellos manuales.

"Esto…". Yoko tarto de decir algo por fue interrumpida por Haku. "Es Fuinjutsu, tu hermano es experto en Foca".

"Que clase de Fuinjutsu utilizo mi hermano mayor".

"No lo sé, tal sea de privacidad o aislamiento temporal". Dijo Haku sin importarle.

Yoko mirar a su hermano con admiración más que nunca. Naruto mueve el dedo y aparece el medallón Dragón que le fue lanzado de la brecha dimensional. Naruto no sabía de cómo comunicarse con el gran rojo o abrir la brecha dimensional. Lo único que podía es inyectar su chakra y gritar a la medalla.

"¡Estúpido Dragón con delirios de grandeza me escucha!". Grito Naruto sacudiendo su mano para ver si hay algún tipo de Reacción.

Yoko mirar con incredulidad a su hermano cuando le grita y sacude una simple medalla.

"Me escucha lagarto gigante". Grita de nuevo Naruto a la medalla.

"**Cállate estúpido humano. No me deja dormir mi siesta".** Hablo una fuerte voz que inspira poder.

Yoko se asusto un poco y abraza a Haku. Naruto levanta la ceja y mirar la medalla: "¿Tu quien eres? ¿¡En donde está el Gran Rojo!?". Naruto preguntó en voz alta.

La sala se quedo en silencio por un momento y un portal se abre en la habitación en forma de remolino. Naruto le asiente la cabeza a Haku y entra en el portal. Haku levanta a Una Yoko sorprendida en sus brazos y entrar en el portal. Yoko entrando en el portal se sorprender aun mas y no sabía que estaba pasando pero se quedo callada y no pregunto por nada. Yoko miro que todo el lugar es totalmente vacío y oscuro, lo único se veía era Naruto, Haku y ella misma. De la oscuridad aparece un enorme dragón occidental de unos 100m de altura de color rojo y de ojos verdes. De la cual la asusto mucho y brazo con fuerza a Haku.

Naruto y Haku levanta la ceja cuando apareció el enorme dragón.

"¿Quién eres?". Pregunta nuevamente Naruto. Haku se queda al lado de Naruto y Yoko se queda intimidada por el imponerte dragón y no alza la mirada. El dragón rojo miró a su invitado y comenzó a canta un cantico.

"**Yo, aquel que despertará...**

**Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios...**

**Yo me rió del "infinito" y desprecio el "sueño"...**

**Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación...**

**¡Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!**

**Soy ****Doraigu uno de los cinco dragones celestiales."**

Se presento el dragón con arrogancia. Yoko se sintió aun mas asustada con la presión emitía la criatura, No se sintió más asustada en su vida y cuando escucho que era uno de los cinco dragones celestiales más miedo tenia. Yoko alzo la mirada con miedo y miró el imponente dragón cualquier criatura de su mundo no era ni la mitad de grande que el dragón frente suyo.

Naruto frunce el ceño y pensó profundamente; "Doraigu… Ddraig que fue sellado por uno de los Dioses bíblico que me conto El gran Rojo".

"¿Que hace uno de los cinco en brecha dimensional y donde está el Gran Rojo?". Preguntó Naruto.

"**Fui invocado por el Dios Dragón para protegerlo. Solo tengo 1/10 de mi poder, el resto de mi poder lo tiene mi potador que está en otra dimensión, aunque mi poder es bajo es la suficiente para enfrentarme con el ****Jūbi**** de tu mundo"** Hablo Ddraig.

"Mmm, En donde está el Gran Rojo".

"**Esta en el Reino de los Dioses… No vendrá por un par de años".**

Naruto suspira y mira a su hermana que esta acurrucada en los pecho de Haku.

"Yoko no te asuste y no aparte la mirada del Dragón. Es un ser Celestial de la cual no puede ofender". Dijo Naruto casualmente asustando a la niña.

Yoko mira a su hermano mayor y miro hacia arriba para mirar al Dragón con un poco miedo que se refleja en su rostro.

"**Doraigu-sama, **Tiene una manera de curar a mi cuñada y si lo tiene por favor sanara". Dijo Haku bajando a Yoko se sus brazos y se inclina ante Ddraig. Yoko con miedo hace lo mismo que Haku y se inclina ante el imponente dragón. Ddraig sabía sobre la condición de la niña ya que había escucho toda la conversación que hubo en la sala de apartamento.

"**No tengo la capacidad para curar las redes de chakra de tu hermana". **Dijo Ddraig mirando a Naruto.

"**Pero hay tres manera de curarla. Uno encontrar una píldora especial y extremadamente escasa y difícil de elaborar que estar en uno de los muchos mundos que se conecta con la brecha dimensional. Dos encontrar a alguien para crear tal píldora y por ultimo encontrar a una persona que tenga la habilidad para regenerar nuevamente las redes de chakra".** Ddraig le dijo a Naruto las maneras de reparar las redes de chakra de su hermana.

Naruto miro a su novia y hermana y dice: "Que piensa".

"La decisión es solo tuyo Naruto-kun". Dijo dulcemente Haku.

"Confió en la decisión de Oni-sama". Respondió Yoko.

"Bien, Tomare la última opción. Buscare a una persona con la habilidad de regenerar. Es la opción más fácil que encontrar una píldora o busca una persona para hacerla". Dijo Naruto inexpresivamente.

"Ddraig regrésanos a mi apartamento para prepárame y regresar de nuevo". Ordeno Naruto.

Ddraig abrió un portal de nuevo. Naruto y compañía regresaron de nuevo a su apartamento.

Yoko no tenia palabra con lo que vio solo comenzando la mañana. Naruto se fue para el baño para bañarse y cambiarse. Haku el ceño fruncido en todo memento desde que regreso de la brecha dimensional. Naruto saliendo del baño después de varios minutos ya cambiando con su típica túnica blanca se sienta al lado de Haku y Yoko mirando la pareja desde otro lado de la sala.

"Te vas". Dijo Haku con voz triste.

"Si"

"Puedo ir contigo"

"No… te quedara para que entrenen a mi hermana en termino de Taijutsu"

"Yo… Yo…". Haku No sabía que decir.

"Vendré ante que comience la tercera prueba de los exámenes. Incluso si no encuentro a la persona que voy a buscar vendré de todo modo". Dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla de Haku.

Haku miró a Naruto, sonrió y se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, Naruto se sorprendió al principio, le devolvió el beso, ambos gimieron en el proceso, Haku rompió el beso y se rió un poco.

"Promete que volverá pronto. Si naruto-kun". Dijo Haku con una dulce sonrisa.

"Claro, desde cuanto rompí mi promesa". Dijo Naruto besando la mejilla de Haku.

Naruto se levanta de la silla, mueve su mano y aparece el resto del dinero, dos rollos, unas docenas de Kunai y shuriken y la medalla de plata del clan Namikaze.

"El dinero es para ti para que los gaste con lo que quiera, los dos rollos son una de mi técnicas de fuinjutsu implantada en el, de la cual teletransportar a uno 10km fuera de la aldea si algo sale mal cuando no estoy aquí. Usaros solo en emergencia o si tu vida correr un peligro. Los shuriken y Kunai también son tuyas a lo que quiera con ellas. Las despensas y la nevera están llenas de comida para más un mes que compramos ayer en el mercado. Ah si se me olvidaba no convierta a mi hermana en una loca que solo le gusta pelear y humillarlo como tú. Entendiste". Hablo Naruto.

"Comprendo todo excepto lo último, no me hago responsable sobre la personalidad de mi cuñada después de que vuelva". Dijo Haku guardando todo lo entregado de Naruto en su anillo de almacenamiento.

"Me recuerda mucha en el día que te deje con mi abuela y Minatsuki–sama". Naruto suspiro dio media vuelta y miró a su hermana.

"Todo lo que viste hoy no se lo diga a Nadie. Buscare una forma para que recupere tu red de chakra" Dijo Naruto con calidad sonrisa.

"Porque me ayuda apena te conocí ayer"

"Ere mi hermana y haría lo mismo con mis hermanos si no suela tan arrogantes y egocéntricos. Aunque me fui de la casa, no lo considero mi familia eso no significa no debo ayuda a mi propia sangre" Naruto Pauso por momento mientras mirada a su hermana menor. "Ayer en la noche te humillaste ante nosotros para que te entrenarla y nos contaste un pequeño fragmento un poco de tu pasado sobre tu condición".

"Pero… Pero…"

"Sin pero, entrenarte con Haku ella es más fuerte que yo. Ah, Antes de irme te voy a decir una palabra que me ha marcarlo la vida de la cual siempre pensara cuando alguien te diga que no tiene talento". Dijo Naruto cuando llama a Haku y le dice que le entregue por un momento la medalla de plata.

Haku le entrega la medalla a Naruto y Naruto se lo entrega a su hermana.

"Puede leer lo que dice al reverso de la medalla".

Yoko mirar el reverso de la medalla y lo leer en voz alta.

"¡Los Humanos no valen Nada!

El otro lado tampoco vale la pena.

¡Enseñarles que tu infructuosa vida puede seguir floreciendo!"

"Tanya Namikaze".

"Esas palabras la dijo la primera matriarca del Clan Namikaze Tanya Namikaze como puede ver. Enseñarle aquellos que te dijeron que no tenía talento comerse sus palabras y seguir floreciendo a lo más alto". Dijo Naruto tomando la medalla y se lo regresa a Haku. Yoko empieza a llorar un poco y abraza a Naruto.

Naruto acaricia la cabeza de su hermana y mirar a su Novia que la estaba mirando con una dulce sonrisa.

"Haku… Mi amor… No haga nada estúpido cuando no estoy aquí. Lo promete". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa alegre.

"Veré que puedo hacer". Dijo Haku con indiferencia.

Naruto aparta de su hermana y le dice: "No sigua los mismo paso de mi Novia. No quiero una hermana que se ría a carcajada como una loca en cada segundo. Lo promete".

"Si Onii-sama". Dijo Yoko dándole una amplia sonrisa.

Naruto camino hacia a Haku y la agarro de la cintura para traerla hacia él, Naruto conecta sus labios con la de Haku y intenso beso duro varios segundos. "Vuelvo Pronto". Dijo Naruto cuando sus labios se separaron.

"Cuídate Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku en voz baja.

"Lo hare". Dijo Naruto sacando el medallón Dragón.

"Ddraig abre el portal". Naruto le dijo al medallón y un vórtice se forma en la sala.

"Te lo voy a repetir Haku. No haga nada estúpido. Nos vemos pronto". Termino Naruto entrando en el portal, segundos después el portal desapareció.

Haku miro por un momento el lugar en donde desapareció Naruto. Suspira un poco y mirar a su cuñada.

"Vamos de compras, necesita un vestido para ti. Ahora llámame Haku-sensei de ahora y adelante"

"Hai". Grita la Niña.

"Que le vamos a decir, si pregunta sobre Naruto-sama"

"Nada y sin insiste le digamos que se fue de aventura durante este mes. Dudo que lo encuentre ya que no está en esta dimensión". Dijo Haku saliendo del apartamento.

"No conozco muy bien la aldea. Asi que será mi guía y no llevara a una tienda de ropa". Ordeno Haku a la niña.

Yoko asiente con la cabeza y guía a su maestro a una tienda de ropa cerca del complejo de apartamentos. Haku encuentra el vestido perfecto para Yoko y la obliga a tenérselo. Varios minutos Yoko sale de los vestidores mostrando su nuevo vestido. llevaba una blusa reveladora de color rojo que mostraba gran parte de su pecho y un pareo suelto que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas largas y delgadas con símbolos de Konoha color verde adornados en ella, junto con una capa blanca, que comúnmente se encuentran en el chaquetas de alto rango de los nobles y tacones rojos. Yoko se siente avergonzada mostrando mucha piel. Haku se ríe un poco y compra otro vestido de color purpura.

"No te sienta avergonzada el vestido te va hace útil, ya que mi estilo de lucha es la flexibilidad y el vestido encaja muy bien con el estilo de lucha que te voy a enseñar. Adema te ves hermosa y será la invadía de tu escuela". Haku tranquiliza la niña.

"Hai sensei".

"Vamos a comprar herramienta para tu entrenamiento. Vamos". Dijo Haku levantando la niña y comienza a salta sobre los techos de los edificios a alta velocidad. Llegando a la tienda ninja en donde Naruto vendió el anillo de almacenamiento.

"Comerciante-san… tiene pesa de entrenamiento". Dijo Haku en voz alta entrando en la tienda y baja a la niña de sus brazos.

"Oh… si eres la amiga de Naruto-san". Dijo Syunsui con voz alegre.

"Amiga… soy la Novia de Naruto-kun"

"Lo siento. HaHa"

"Y bien tiene pesa de entrenamiento"

"Si de 10Kg hasta 100Kg. Cual quieres"

"Dame un par de10kg, 25Kg y otro de 50kg"

"Bien espera un momento".

Syunsui entra a la habitación de atrás por momento. El hombre sale de la habitación con tres pares de pesa en sus manos.

"Esta son la de 10, esta de 25 y esta 50. Solo necesita chakra para activarlo". Syunsui señalo las diferentes pesas.

"Por todo es un total de 650.000 Ryos" Dijo el hombre.

Haku mira dentro de su anillo cuánto dinero tiene. Ayer casi se gastaron un millón de Ryos, con la compra del afrodisiaco, el alquile del apartamento y la comida para más de un mes, su fueron un total de 800.000 Ryos gastado. En su anillo tiene un total de 2.2 Millones de Ryos para gastárselo a su antojo.

Mueve la mano y aparecen dos paquetes de billetes. Le entrega al hombre un paquete de 500.000 Ryos y saca el resto del otro paquete de billetes.

"Aquí tiene un total de 650.000 de Ryos". Dijo Haku entregando el dinero y guardando las pesas y el dinero en su anillo. Yoko quería decirle que no gastara tanto dinero pero fue detenida con la mirada seria de Haku.

Haku sale de la tienda y se dirigen hacia la torre Hokage. Algunas personas lanzaron miradas lujuriosa a Yoko otros miraron a la pequeña niña que está justo al lado de Haku y tardaron varios minutos para reconocerla ya que era la hija de su querido Hokage. Haku fue a visitar al padre de la niña para que le asignara un campo de entrenamiento para ensenarle a Yoko su Taijutsu.

Entrando a la recepción le dice a la secretaria que quiere ver al Hokage. El Hokage acepta la vista y la deja pasar a su oficina. Haku entrando a la oficina empieza hablar.

"Quiero un campo para mi entrenamiento y de tu hija".

"¿Qué?"

"Tome a tu hija como mi aprendiz"

"Pero… Ella no puede moldear chakra". Minato dijo con incredulidad. Cuando mira a su hija vestida con vestida extravagante.

"¿Qué le hiciste a mí para que se pusiera ese vestido?... Parece una…".

"Una que". Haku entrecerró los ojos y pregunta con la voz fría.

Minato se quedo callado cuando escucho la voz fría de Haku.

"Le voy ensenar Taijutsu. Si que dame mi campo de entrenamiento"

"En donde esta Naruto"

"Salió de la aldea hacer un par de hora. Volverá ante que comience la tercera prueba".

"Pero no recibir ningún informe de su partida".

"Si no lo encontró por casi 6 años. Que lo hace pensar que lo encontrarla ahora".

Minato se quedo en silencio por un momento y hablo de nuevo. "Campo entrenamiento numero 9 está inactivo. Lo puede usar para su entrenamiento". Dijo Minato entregándole los permisos y la ubicación del campo.

Haku toma los papeles y toca el hombro de Yoko. Un remolino de nieve aparece alrededor de la dos mujeres y desaparece del lugar después del remolino se despareció. La oficina de Minato quedaron escarcha de nieve en el piso y dejo el lugar con aire frio.

Cuatro Anbu aparecieron delante de Minato arrodillados y las cabezas inclinadas mirando el suelo.

"La seguiremos. Hokage-sama". Se escucho una voz de una mujer.

"No". Dijo Minato mirando la Anbu de cabello purpura.

"Pero…".

"No… Se darían cuenta de inmediato y no quiero problema con Naruto cuando vuelva". Dijo Minato despidiendo los Anbu con la mano. Los Anbu desparecieron del lugar.

Minato se levantó se asiento y mirar por la ventana el pueblo. Suspira y desaparece con un destello amarillo.

Por las calles de Konoha se encuentra a Yoko y Haku caminada a sus alrededores. "Ya se medio día. ¿Qué quiere almorzar? Yo invito".

"Ramen". Dice Yoko con voz emocionada.

"Ok… Lidera el Camino y buscar el mejor Ramen de la aldea". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa encantadora.

"Hai"

Caminaron por varios minutos y llegaron a un puesto de Ramen llamado Ichiraku Rāmen.

"Viejo dos Ramen de cerdo". Grita Yoko sentándose en una de las sillas. Haku se siente al lado de ella en silencio.

"Oh, si es mi cliente Favorita Yok…". Un viejo salió de la cocina y se quedo callado cuando vio la vestimenta extravagante de Yoko y una mujer hermosa al lado de ella.

El viejo se recompuso y hablo de nuevo: "Yoko-san, es bueno verte de nuevo".

"Viejo te presenta a mi sensei. Haku la novia de mi hermano mayor". Presento Yoko a Haku con una linda sonrisa.

"¿Quien?... Tus hermanos dejaron a Hinata o Ino. Para salir con esta bella dama".

"¡No!" Grita Yoko. "Mi otro hermano mayor Naruto, que se fue de la aldea hace mas de 5 años". Dijo Yoko.

"Naruto… Naruto…". Dijo el viejo en voz baja. "Oh… Naruto Nami…". Ante de termina la palabra Haku lo interrumpe.

"Viejo Traer los dos cuencos de Ramen. Estoy Hambrienta".

"Si señorita". El viejo entro nuevamente en la cocina un poco asustado.

"¿Como se llama el viejo?". Pregunta Haku.

"Se llama Teuchi y tiene una hija que se llama Ayame que trabaja aquí ayudando a su padre". Contesta Yoko.

"Umm".

"Entonces Yoko. ¿Qué me cuenta sobre ti? Ya que soy tu maestra durante todo durante este mes". Pregunta Haku con aburrimiento.

Yoko se queda en silencio por pocos segundos.

"Kaa-san y Tousan, siempre están trabajando desde que tenía cuatro y no me prestara atención en lo mas mínimo. Mi hermanos me ignoraron cuando le pedí que me entrenarla. Cuando entre en la academia a los 5 no pude hacer amigos… Lo intente pero todas las niñas de mi clase me evitaba por alguna extraña razón".

"En mi clase había una niña de la familia Hyuga, llamada Hanabi Hyuga que es la hermana menor de Hinata Hyuga. Que me despreciaba por ser la hija de un Hokage. Y cuando sufrí el accidente de mis redes de chakra… Todo en la clase me acosaron los maestro no hacía nada y mis padres solo apartaba la mirada hacia otro lado. Desde ese día me dijeron que dejara la academia ya que no talento y no poder para moldear chakra para ser un ninja"

Haku se queda callada escuchando la historia de Yoko.

"Cuando me dijeron de mi condición, empecé a entrenarme como loca en Taijutsu. Un día conocí un hombre extraño con un traje de látex de color verde cuando fui a visitar a mi padre en la torres. El nombre del hombre es Maito Gai el mejor ninja en término de Taijutsu en todo el país del fuego y tal vez del mundo. Cuando le conté sobre mi condición y que me tomara como su aprendiz. Me Rechazo ya que mi condición física no el adecuada para su estilo de Taijutsu y además ya tenía un aprendiz para heredar su tecina de lucha".

Haku mirar a la niña de pie a cabeza. "Tu condición física es muy adecuado para el Rokushiki de Naruto". Hablo Haku sorprendiendo a la niña.

"¿Qué es el Rokushiki?".

"Por ahora no te lo diré. Es un secreto como Ddraig y la brecha dimensional que fuimos hoy". Susurra Haku en la oreja de Yoko.

"Sigue tu historia"

Yoko asiente con la cabeza con firmeza.

"Desde ese día me eh entrando sola sin ninguna supervisión y soy la ultima de mi clase. Mi Familia me ignara, no tengo amigo de mi edad para jugar y Nadie me quiere ayudar e mi entrenamiento"

"Hmmm… Yoko tengo una pregunta y quiero que me responda con honestidad". Dijo Haku a la niña de su lado. "¿Por qué quiere ser ninja? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?". Preguntó Haku.

La aniña se quedo callada. Viendo que Yoko no contestaba habla de nuevo.

"Sabes… Naruto y yo nunca nos consideramos ninja, sino aventureros recorriendo el mundo comiendo exótica comida y conocer nuevo lugares. El sueño de Naruto es recorrer el mundo y ser libre en este mundo lleno de ninja y el mío es acompaña a Naruto y tal vez en un lejano futuro tener sus hijos y crear una hermosa familia". Dijo Haku con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Si no quiere responder a mi pregunta no te forzare. Si Naruto no te pregunto sobre tu pasado o de la aldea está bien. Tenemos un mes para averiguarlo". Dijo Haku Cansada de espera la comida.

"Viejo todavía no está el Ramen". Grita Haku hacia la cocina.

"Solo espera cinco minuto". Se escucha Teuchi del otro lado de la cocina.

"Haku-sensei ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte que incluso mi hermano dijo que era más fuerte que él?". Pregunta Yoko en voz baja.

"Hm… Te lo diré cuando estemos asolas". Dijo Haku con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Cinco minutos después Teuchi sale de la cocina con dos cuencos de porcelana y lo pone sobre la mesa. Haku toma el cuenco y comer de inmediato, Yoko toma el suyo y comienza a comer enseguida.

Haku termina su cuenco y pide otro para llevar. Haku mira a la niña termina de comer con cara satisfacción después de comer el cuenco de Ramen. Teuchi le entrega otro cuenco a Haku de la cual desapareció con un movimiento de la mano de Haku. Pagan la cuenta del almuerzo y van al campo entrenamiento que está del otro lado de la aldea.

Llegando al campo de entrenamiento después de caminar media hora, Haku le pone las dos pesas de 10Kg en los tobillos de Yoko, usa un poco de chakra para activa el sello.

"Corre alrededor del campo durante una hora. Si te detiene por un momento para descansar recibirá un castigo y te aseguro que no va hacer de tu agrado". Dijo Haku mostrando una sonrisa espeluznante.

"Hai-Sensei".

Yoko comienza a correr con dificultar alrededor del campo mientras que Haku se duerme debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

"Esto va ser interesante". Dijo Haku para sí misma mientras tiene activado su **kenbunshoku Haki.** Para vigilar a su alrededor y a su estudiante.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Viaje entre Dimensiones.**

**(Brecha Dimensional)**

Naruto estaba parado frente al enorme dragón, estaba un poco preocupado por las estupideces que iba hacer Haku en su ausencia. Sacude la cabeza y mirar a Ddraig.

"Ddraig-sama. De verdad no puede ayudar a mi hermana sobre su condición". Pregunta Naruto.

Ddraig mirar a Naruto y le contesta: "Si tuviera todo mi poder y tuviera suela de mi anfitrión, seria de los más fácil. Pero con desgracia no se asi. Como puede ver solo soy una parte de la conciencia, alma y poder, de mi cuerpo original. Incluso no puedo salir de la brecha ya mi poder y alma está conectado en esta dimensión".

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y habla: "En donde esta los otros cuatro dragones celestiales. Ellos no puede ayudar".

"Uno está encerrado en mi mismo mundo donde estoy encerrado… Digamos es que nos castigaron por interferir con la lucha de un Dios Bíblico Y un Dios Demonios… Los otros tres están en sus dominios o paseando por diferentes dimensiones de la cual no sé donde están". Dijo Ddraig.

"¿Quienes fueron que te sellaron?".

"Fueron el concejos de los Dioses. El conejo estar en el Reino de los Dioses, mismo lugar donde fue el Gran Rojo".

Naruto quedo impresionado por la información que le vio Ddraig.

"¿Existe un consejo de Dioses?". Preguntó Naruto.

El dragón asiente con la cabeza. "Todos los Dioses, bestias divinas y seres celestiales son parte del concejo. Rara vez se reúnen. La última reunión fue hacer un milenio cuando recibir mi castigo y de mi otro compañero Dragón celestial **Arubion.** No solo nosotros nos castigaron encerrándonos en aquel mundo que destruimos, sino también los Dos dioses por casi destruir esa dimensión. Ahora mismo están trabajando en el infierno para los inmortales y Dioses, supervisado por **Hoozuki **mano derecha del Rey **Emma. **Por lo siguiente tres milenios.

"Que le paso esa dimensión. Aun está destruido".

"No". Dijo Ddraig. "Después de la reunión, el consejo acordó arreglar la dimensión y dejarlo como era antes. El trabajo se lo encargaron al Gran Rojo, Ophis y los Tres dragones celestiales restantes. Cuando terminaron, el gran Rojo Y la diosa Ophis crearon versiones de sí mismo para vigilarnos en aquella dimensión. Ah, sí casi me lo olvidaba en aquella dimensión hay una versión de ti".

"¿Una versión de mi?". Naruto Pregunta con la ceja levantaba

"Si un demonio".

"Como un demonio. No hay humano en ese mundo". Naruto le pregunta a Ddraig.

"Si hay humano, pero naciste como un Demonio de clase alta de la Familia Beal"

"Hmm…. Si hay algo de tiempo me gustaría verlo con mi propios ojos"

"Entonces en que dimensión o universo vamos busca a esa persona".

"Encontré un mundo en donde las mujeres pueden usar Mana o energía mágica como lo quiera llamar. Busca una mujer llama **Nana Pine**, las mujeres que utilizan magia se le llaman Bruja".

"¿Bruja?... Bueno no importa. Que doy hacer con el idioma nativo"

"No te preocupe por eso. Te daré la capacidad de hablar, escuchar y leer el idioma de ese mundo". Dijo Ddraig. Cuando un circulo extraño aparición en la cabeza de Naruto.

"Te va a doler un poco". Dijo el dragón cuando el circulo comenzó a brillar y naruto gritar un poco de dolor.

"aarr…". Naruto soltó un pequeño grito. Cuando una torrente de nueva información lleno su cabeza.

"Eso dolió" Se quejo mientras acaricia su propia cabeza.

"Bueno eso es todo". Dijo Ddraig cuando un portal apareció en la brecha.

"Espera, espera un momento. En que parte me vas a dejar"

"Eso lo tiene que averigua por ti mismo".

Naruto entrecerrad los ojos y mirar a Ddraig. "Bueno… No importa que mundo sea, si es para curar a mi hermana. Lo hare…"

Naruto entro en el portal despidiéndose del Dragón celestial. Ddraig suspira y desaparece en la oscuridad de la brecha.

**(Lugar desconocido)**

Naruto aparece un espeso bosque sin perder el tiempo uso su **kenbunshoku Haki**__a su alrededor en busca de cualquier clase de civilización. Lo único que percibió fue 36 presencia a varios metros hacia adelante. 35 de las cuales rodearon a una, y la que rodearon tiene más presencia y poder que todo el conjunto. Naruto comienza a correr y salto sobre los arboles a gran velocidad legando en varios segundos.

Llegando vio a 35 hombre a caballo con armadura y fuertemente armados con espadas, los hombres rodearon a una mujer robusta. Naruto suspira y niega con la cabeza mueve su dedo y parece una Katana de metal chakra y se lanza hacia los hombres con armadura.

Naruto agarró el mango de la espada mientras se lanzaban los hombres y la balanceó hacia tel hombre del primer hombre a caballo, cortando directamente la cabeza del hombre.

Todo el proceso fue tan suave y rápido, el hombre de armadura negro ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar, muriendo al instante.

Todos los presentes estaban ocupados mirando a la mujer, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

¡Chapoteo!

"Córtale las manos y los pies, luego interrógala. Desafortunadamente, dado que ella se atrevió a quedarse atrás, probablemente no obtendrás ninguna información de ella".

La mujer se puso de pie cuando dijo: "No hay necesidad de un interrogatorio. Huyeron a ese bosque no muy lejos de ti, pero..."

"Pero, ¿qué?" Un caballero desenvainó su espada con una mano y extendió la otra para intentar agarrarla del brazo.

"Pero ustedes no tendrán la oportunidad de volver a ver a las brujas".

Con su impresionante velocidad, el número 76 levantó la mano y agarró la muñeca del caballero más cercano. Ella tiró de su brazo, enviándolo al aire, volando involuntariamente hacia ella.

Ella aprovechó esta oportunidad para deslizar su cabeza debajo de su axila, metiéndolo en una llave de cabeza.

Ella usó su hombro y apretó. Su armadura hizo un ruido desagradable y luego, con un chasquido, su casco se desalojó, dejando un hueco del tamaño de un puño en su armadura cerca de su garganta.

El caballero se encogió violentamente, con la boca abierta como un pez que acababa de ser sacado de un río.

"¡Deja ir a Charlie!"

'' ¡Hija de puta! Mátala". Grito un hombre. Los otros caballeros sacaron sus espadas y los empujaron hacia la mujer. La mujer arrojó al caballero muerto hacia ellos, obligándolos a retirar sus espadas. Aprovechando su oportunidad, tomó la espada del caballero muerto y atacó al enemigo más cercano.

¡Sonido metálico!

La espada de la mujer fue bloqueada por uno de los muchos hombres, y el ataque del otro hombre se estaba acercando a ella. Estaba siendo atacada por dos hombres, y no importaba cómo lo intentara, no podía defenderse del ataque del otro hombre. Iba a morir, una sensación de desesperación surgió en su mente.

¡Chapoteo!

Una espada larga penetró en el cuerpo del atacante, y la punta de la espada entró por la espalda del hombre. Los movimientos del hombre se habían detenido por completo, y nunca más podría moverse.

La espada fría y dura se sacó de la parte posterior. La mujer podría ver a Naruto detrás de ese hombre.

"¿Quién eres?". Pregunta la mujer.

Naruto ignara la pregunta de la mujer y saca su espada del cuerpo muerto del hombre.

Otro hombre de armadura negro vio a su compañero siendo asesinado por la espalda. De inmediato abandonó a la mujer y comenzó a atacar a Naruto.

¡Chapoteo!

Naruto balanceó su espada tan rápido como un rayo. La cabeza del hombre voló hacia el cielo, la sangre caía desde la cabeza, cuyo rostro estaba congelado por el miedo.

La pobre mujer se sobresaltó, ¡esto fue demasiado rápido! Fue tan rápido que incluso el que estaba cerca de Naruto no pudo ver cómo Naruto mató al hombre.

Así fue como Naruto usó la espada. No hubo técnicas especiales, solo velocidad, velocidad más rápido que cualquier jonin de elites. Este tipo de espada era una espada asesina.

''¡Cielos!''

La mujer negó violentamente con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que esta persona no era alguien común.

Naruto sonrió a la mujer y continuó matando con su espada.

Swash, swash...

Lo que sucedió sorprendió a la mujer.

Lo que pudo ver fue a Naruto moviéndose como un tigre salvaje entre los hombres de armadura negros. La espada en sus manos se fue transformando en fríos rayos. Cada vez que golpeaba su espada, un hombre sería asesinado. Todos fueron asesinados por un solo ataque, y nunca golpeó al mismo hombre dos veces.

Lo que era más aterrador era que todos los hombres que mató ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de gritar. La espada de Naruto les había quitado sus derechos a gritar.

En menos de un minuto, todos los caballeros yacían en el suelo cubiertos de sangre. Sus cuerpos heridos seguían crispándose. Esta escena se parecía a algo que solo se podía ver en el infierno.

La mujer miro al joven con una túnica blanca. No hubo una sola mancha de sangre en su cuerpo, incluso después de matar a tanta gente. Contradictorio a la sangrienta escena, solo pudieron ver una expresión calmada en su rostro.

¡Silencioso, muerto en silencio!

La escena intensa se calmó de repente. La mujer miraba al joven de la túnica blanca.

El aire estaba impregnado de hedor a sangre. Había cadáveres y cabezas por todos lados. Fue horrible.

¡Un minuto! En solo un minuto, el joven había movido su espada treinta y tres veces, matando a treinta y tres personas. Todos habían sido asesinados en un solo ataque, y ninguno de ellos todavía estaba vivo.

Un hombre cruel con una espada cruel. La mujer queda impresionada de Naruto en serio. En sus mentes, ella creía que vino para salvara pero viéndolo tuvo sus dudas y se alejo un poco de la escena.

''¿Quién eres tú?''

La expresión de líder de los caballeros cambiado. Miró a Naruto, preguntando con voz temblorosa.

''Un aventurero''. Naruto dijo con indiferencia.

'' Este es un asunto entre el Reino de Greycastle y el Reino de Daw, espero que no te involucres. Si te vas ahora, te perdonaré por haber matado a tantos de nuestros hombres ''.

El líder dijo. No sabía por qué, pero este joven le dio un sentimiento peligroso.

Naruto no escucho y se quedo inmóvil en el lugar con el rostro indiferente. El líder de los caballeros viendo que Naruto no me movía ordeno.

''¡Mátalo!''

El líder parecía feroz mientras hablaba con los otros caballeros de su escudaron.

"De acuerdo, déjame ver de lo que es capaz este joven".

Un hombre robusto con una armadura pesada, saca una espada pesada y se lanzo hacia adelante. Acercándose a Naruto de una manera aparentemente inevitable.

Brrrr

La espada del hombre emitió un fuerte sonido. Parecía que el Hombre había usado toda su fuerza con este ataque.

Al ver esto, Naruto no entró en pánico en absoluto. Su expresión todavía estaba en calma.

**"Ninpō: Higan (Arte Ninja: Arma de Fuego)".**

Naruto señaló su dedo tan rápido como un rayo. Soltó una bala de fuego brillante de sus dedos como un rayo de luz que podría alegrar la noche oscura, y colisionó con la espada del anciano.

¡Chapoteo!

¡Grieta!

El jutsu colisionó con la cuchilla, produciendo el sonido de algo aplastado. La cuchilla se partió de inmediato y se rompió en pedazos.

Bajo un impacto tan intenso, el hombre retrocedió unos pasos y vomitó un poco de sangre.

Shiiiiing!

Sin darle al caballero ninguna posibilidad de responder, Naruto avanzó de nuevo. Se movió rápido, como un tigre. La espada en su mano silbó, y en solo una fracción de segundo había logrado acercarse al hombre.

Shhhhh!

El hombre jadeó por aire, la espada de Naruto a solo una pulgada de su garganta. Los pelos de su piel se pusieron de pie, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Esta sensación de fatalidad lo envolvió, nunca pensó que un joven pudiera ser tan horrible.

"¡No, por favor no me mates!"

El anciano comenzó a sentirse aterrorizado, su voz temblaba.

¡Redada!

Lástima, su mendicidad no le dio la respuesta que quería. La espada de Naruto perforó su garganta y le quitó la vida.

'' Cielos, ¿de dónde vino este demonio? ''

La mujer estaba tan sorprendida que incluso su boca estaba abierta.

"Un hombre tan cruel, matando hombres como matar pollos. Como guerrera, he visto morir a muchas personas y he pasado por innumerables situaciones de vida o muerte, pero todavía no me puedo comparar con él".

La cara del líder estaba pálida. Había planeado sin problemas durante días, todo por hoy. Si todo saliera según lo planeado, entonces el embajador de Greycastle ya estaría muerto, y él tendría Los meritos de matarlos.

Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien aparecería de la nada y cambiaría todo esto con tanta facilidad.

"¡Joven, te recordaré! ¡Ahora sufrirás porque has ofendido el Reino de Daw! ''

El caballero dijo ferozmente mientras se daba la vuelta y se preparaba para escapar.

Justo cuando iba escapar. , una figura blanca ya había pasado.

Swooosh!

La figura blanca era Naruto. Su velocidad era tan grande que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había bloqueado el camino del hombre.

"¿Todavía estás pensando en irme?". Naruto dijo con una sonrisa sombría.

''¡Hombre joven! No tienes nada que ver con los asuntos entre nuestras ambas naciones, ¿por qué quieres convertirte en nuestro enemigo? ''. Caballero preguntó en voz alta.

"Debido a que eres un psicópatas para matar a un civil desarmado y que esta civil sea una mujer, es por eso que debes morir". Naruto dijo casualmente. Inmediatamente después de decir esto, respiro hundo.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa: (****El ****Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas****)** Una poderosa corriente de agua salía de la boca de Naruto bloqueó al caballero y se estrelló contra él violentamente. Este ataque fue respaldado por una tremenda cantidad de fuerza.

¡Explosión!

El hombre no pudo defenderse de la fuerte corriente de agua. A pesar de que lo intentó muy duro, todavía fue enviado volando por el impacto del ataque. Él golpeó su espalda contra una enorme roca, destruyéndola. Cuando su cuerpo finalmente dejó de volar, aterrizó en el suelo y comenzó a toser sangre.

"¿Esta persona quién es? ¿Escupe agua de boca y sale fuego de dedos? ¿Es una bruja? Pero toda las bruja son mujeres no hombres. ¿Quine es este hombre?". La mujer desde lo lejos mirar a Naruto. Tenía muchas preguntas que no tenía respuesta.

Naruto lanzó su espada al aire y la pateó con su pierna. Había pateado el mango de la espada, enviándola instantáneamente hacia el caballero. La espada penetró el cráneo del hombre, dejando solo el mango visible. Esto demostró cuánta fuerza se le aplicó.

Naruto mira casualmente todo a su alrededor. "Primer día y ya mate a 35 personas. Suspiro". Naruto caminar entre los cadáveres y saca su espada de la cabeza del hombre. Limpia la sangre sobrante de la hoja y lo guarda en la funda. Mira a la mujer que está un poco alejada de la escena y comienza a caminar hacia ella.

"Entonces, ¿Quién eres y porque estos hombres te querían?

Naruto pregunta con calma mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

La mujer se asusto un poco y dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Soy… No. 76. Y soy esclava de embajador de Greycastle". Respondió la mujer un poco asustada.

"Eres una bruja"

"Yo… No" Dice la mujer apartando la mirada de Naruto.

Naruto niega con la cabeza. Dar un paso hacia adelante y aparece frente de la mujer y la agarra por garganta.

"Te lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Eres una bruja?".

Naruto alza la mujer robusta por el cuello y hace presión en su agarre.

La mujer intenta golpea a Naruto en su rostro. Pero cuando lo intento no le pudo hacer ningún tipo de daño. Ella era una bruja que tenía la fuerza de 30 caballeros de elites, pero delante de Naruto era solo una hormiga.

"Soy… Una… Bruja". La mujer hablo con dificulta.

Naruto suelta la mujer y la mirar de más de cerca. Su apariencia general era solo un poco superior al promedio y ciertamente no podía compararse con la de Haku. Sus labios rojos y abultados en particular. Su cuerpo tonificado. En realidad, era la primera vez que Naruto veía el cuerpo de una mujer llena de una fuerza tan increíble. A diferencia de las corpulentas damas nobles o las chicas Kunoichi flacas, el número 76 tenía extremidades bien proporcionadas, pieles hermosas, una proyección pródiga de pecho y una barriga plana.

"Entonces eres una bruja eh… ¿De que tipo?".

"Fuerza". Dijo la mujer.

"Mmm, En donde puedo encontrar una bruja que tenga la habilidad de curación".

"Si lo que busca es bruja. Entonces tiene que ir a **Neverwinter** en la región occidental del Reino Greycastle". La mujer le responde a Naruto.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y mirar la mujer. "Entonces guíame hacia ese lugar". Dice Naruto despreocupadamente.

"Yo….". La mujer trata de decir algo.

"¿Tu que?".

"No tengo ni idea de cómo llegar a ir".

"Um, No dijiste que venía con un embajador de Greycastle. En donde estar no o lo eh visto en todo el combate".

"El embajador escapo mucho antes que los caballeros nos alcanzara. Me sacrifique para darle más tiempo a mi amo". Dijo la mujer con voz sombría.

"Mmm Entiendo" Dijo Naruto mirando a su alrededor.

"A donde se dirigieron". Preguntó Naruto.

"A Tres días a caballo, podemos llegar hacia la frontera de la región Norte de Greycastle". Dice la mujer montándose en uno de los muchos caballos que había en la cercanía de los cuales le pertenecía a los caballeros del Reino de Daw.

Naruto y mirar los cadáveres de los caballeros. Hace el sello del tigre y susurra: **"****Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (****Elemento Fuego: Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego). **De su boca expulsa una corriente masiva de intensas llamas, capaces de hacer arder un bosque entero en poco tiempo.

El Bosque se lleno de llama quemado los cuerpos y los caballos de los caballeros de Daw. La mujer detrás de Naruto se asusto mucho e intento calma el caballo debajo de ella.

"Si dice una palabra de lo que viste. ¡Te mato!". Dijo Naruto antes que a mujer alga algunas preguntas. Naruto saca de su anillo una píldora de soldado para reponer el chakra gastado.

"En este mundo no hay chakra ahora tendré mas cuidado. En el futuro solo usare fuinjutsu y artes marciales ya que gasta muy poco chakra". Pensó Naruto mirando las llamas del bosque.

"Guía el camino". Ordeno Naruto con calma.

"No tiene caballo, como llegara".

"No te preocupe, primero se cansa tu caballo ante que mi gota de sudor se forme en frente. Asi que adelante". Naruto le dijo a la mujer.

"Bien". Dice la No. 76. Cabalgando su caballo. Naruto salta entre los arboles siguiendo los paso de la mujer.

Transcurrieron Tres días. No 76 y Naruto llegaron a la frontera de la Región Norte de Greycastle. Naruto vio unas líneas defensivas de trinchera en varias partes de la frontera y algunos saldados de algún tipo de artefacto en su espalda. En los últimos tres días Naruto competió su comida con la robusta mujer antes de llegar a la frontera. Y la Mujer le dio información de este mundo. Según la mujer en este mundo existen cuatros Reinos las personas cazaban y asesinaban a las brujas por la propaganda de la iglesia. Incluso la ciudad de Hermes capital de la iglesia estaba a varios Kilómetros de la Frontera de Greycastle. El último informe entregado al embajador cuando estaba en el Reino de Daw es que **Roland ****Wimbledon**, el Rey de Greycastle destruyo la iglesia hace un par de meses atrás.

Incluso antes que fuera Rey les dio refugio a las brujas en la parte occidental del Reino cuando estaba peleando por la sucesión del Reino. Supuestamente había 300 brujas viviendo en esa parte del Reino. Naruto dio un suspiro y miro hacia el cielo nublado.

"En mi mundo estas mujeres serian consideradas un gran activo para las aldeas ocultas". Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja. Naruto vio un grupo de personas acercándose rápidamente.

"Señor..." No.76 parpadeó y logró sonreír, "¡gracias por esperarme!"

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto". Dijo un hombre pálido, ligeramente sobredimensionado, con dedos rechonchos y un Mohawk rizado.

En los días siguientes, Yorko supo lo que le había sucedido después de su partida.

Los caballeros de Glow la habían alcanzado antes del atardecer. Para ganar algo de tiempo, desató las riendas de todos los caballos y los estimuló a correr en la dirección opuesta para detener a los caballeros que estaban acelerando. Al mismo tiempo, ella había intentado huir a las montañas al borde del camino. Después de un corto tiempo, sin embargo, había sido detenida por un arroyo.

En ese momento fue salvada por Naruto matando todos los caballeros de Daw en varios segundos, Yorko el embajador agradeció con todo el corazón. Naruto le conto al hombre sobre encontrar a una bruja de tipo curación para curar a su hermana Menor. Yorko quería preguntarle sobre como mato a mas de dos docenas de caballero de lites. Pero retuvo la pregunta cuando vio el rostro inexpresivo de Naruto y no pregunto. La única manera de agradecerle a Naruto es llevarlo hacia la nueva capital Real Neverwinter para encontrar la bruja que estaba buscando.

Satisfecho, Yorko estaba parado en el viento en la proa. El barco navegó hacia Neverwinter con sus velas agitándose en el aire.

Después de casi medio mes, el barco finalmente llegó a la Región Oeste.

El viento del norte se hizo mucho más fuerte después de que pasaron junto a Willow Town. Acostado en la cabina del barco, Naruto todavía podía oír el sonido de la vela ondeando con el fuerte viento. Naruto llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel de color blanco y una bufanda alrededor de un su cuello mirando el hermoso paisaje en la cubierta del barco.

"¡Está nevando afuera!". Se escucha la voz de una mujer.

Amy fue una de las brujas que trajeron del Reino de Daw que tiene el poder de regeneración. Naruto le pregunto sobre si su poder curar a otras personas. Pero le dijo con el rostro rojo como un tomate y tatareaba cuando hablaba con él, que su poder mágico solo se regenera asi misma. Naruto vio la mujer corrió emocionada hacia la cabaña con algo de nieve en sus manos ahuecadas, pero antes de mostrársela al número 76, se había derretido en gotas de agua brillantes y goteaba entre sus dedos. "Todo afuera es blanco. Nunca he visto una nieve tan grande".

No. 76 luchó para sentarse en su cama suave y dijo: "¿En serio? Raramente nieva en la Ciudad de Glow en el Reino del Amanecer".

Amy dijo con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos en forma de luna creciente, "Lo sé. La ciudad de Glow es cálida como la primavera durante todo el año. ¿Quieres ir a la terraza para echar un vistazo? vete."

"Detente. Sus heridas aún no se han recuperado. No puede soportar los vientos fríos", interrumpió Broken Sword, que estaba decorando algunas hierbas medicinales a un lado. Broken Sword es una mujer que tiene el pelo plateado hasta los hombros. Su poder mágico es **Transmutación de armas** puede transformarse en objetos con forma de cuchilla. Ella hace esto al invocar primero su poder mágico, luego su cuerpo comienza a brillar e irradiarse, y poco después la rodeará una luz cegadora y encendida. Cuando la luz se disipara, su transformación en un objeto con forma de cuchilla.

Naruto escucho eso y alza la ceja. Supuestamente la No.76 le dijo a Yorko que fue herida y necesitaba una clase de atención médica. Naruto sabía que estaba fingiendo pero no dijo nada ya que no era su problema.

"Oh, lo siento."

El número 76 negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Está bien. ¿Qué hay de disfrutar de la nieve juntos cuando me recupere? La ciudad de Su Majestad está más en el lado oeste que aquí. Vamos a ver más hermosas escenas de nieve allí".

Al escuchar esto, las dos brujas junto a su cama parecían tristes, pero Amy rápidamente disipó su tristeza y asintió con la cabeza al número 76 enérgicamente. "No hay problema. Lo prometo".

No. 76 no se sorprendió al verlos sentir tristeza por ella. Como tenía el cuerpo de un Guerrero del Castigo de Dios, todas las heridas superficiales que recibió sanarían en tres o cuatro días. Para encubrir su identidad, se había roto sus propios muslos y codos para evitar que este cuerpo se recuperara perfectamente. Al hacerlo, hizo que los demás creyeran que tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir. Todos pensaron que si no conocía a una bruja que pudiera curarla en la Región Occidental, no podría moverse sola y pasar el resto de su vida sufriendo discapacidad física y angustia mental.

No tenían idea de que este cuerpo era simplemente una herramienta para completar una misión para el número 76, y tan pronto como volviera a su laberinto subterráneo, obtendría uno nuevo. Los hechos demostraron que la historia que había inventado era muy convincente. Podía ver por los ojos y las acciones de Annie que se sentía culpable de verla gravemente herida, y las otras brujas mostraban confianza y gratitud hacia ella, especialmente Amy. Como habían escapado juntos del "Dinero Negro", esta niña la había tomado como compañera y casi la seguía a todas partes. Todas las noches, ella llegaba al número 76 y la obligaba a dormir contándole sus cuentos populares en voz baja.

Pero su plan había un problema, no pudo engañar a Naruto. El sabía perfectamente que no estaba muy herida. Desde que regresaron del bosque no hablaron desde entonces, pero sabía que la estaba vigilando para que no hablara de los sucesos extraños que hizo en el bosque.

Naruto no se relación mucho sobre los habitantes dentro del barco. Hablo de vez en cuando con Yorko y Hill y conoció un poco mejor a las brujas que viajaron hacia la nueva capital. La única bruja que le llamo la atención fue una llamada Hero tiene le cabello lila y tez clara. Y sus piernas fueron cortadas. Ella tenía la capacidad de **transferir enfermedades de una criatura viva a otras.**

Cuando Naruto escucho su pasado casi vomita sangre de la rabia que le dio.

Hero después de verse obligada a abandonar su ciudad natal, pasó casi cinco años sin nunca establecerse para evitar ser capturada por la iglesia , hasta que se estableció en Wolfheart City, en el Reino de Wolfheart .

Cuando el ejército de la iglesia atacó a Wolfheart City, arrojaron una gran cantidad de cuerpos infectados por la plaga demoníaca a la ciudad, en un intento de desangrar la fuerza de la ciudad del rey. Pero Hero evitó que la plaga demoníaca se extendiera con su habilidad. Como ella podría transferir la enfermedad a otras criaturas vivientes. Por eso la plaga quedó bajo control.

Los ciudadanos habían cavado un gran agujero en el barrio pobre y las personas infectadas, incluidas Amy y Annie , se reunían allí y le pedían a Hero que transfiriera su enfermedad a los animales. Luego quemarían a los animales en el hoyo. Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a ver a Hero como el salvavidas de Wolfheart City y comenzó a llamarla Hero.

Pero pronto las cosas empeoraron. Los animales grandes fueron suficientes para soportar la enfermedad de cinco o seis pacientes, mientras que los gatos y los perros solo podían soportar uno o dos. A medida que la iglesia continuaba propagando la plaga demoníaca, incluso si la gente de Wolfheart pudiera atrapar a todas las criaturas vivientes, no sería suficiente para todos los pacientes. Simplemente no pudieron salvar a todos.

A medida que la guerra se prolongaba, la gente comenzó a mirar a otros hombres y quería que ella les transmitiera la enfermedad. Primero, quemaron prisioneros, criminales y voluntarios. Luego comenzaron a quemar a los ancianos, soldados heridos y cautivos del Ejército del Juicio.

Pero Hero no hizo lo que esos locos le pidieron. Simplemente no podía matar a personas inocentes, especialmente a los soldados que anhelaban la vida y a los menores que habían cedido. Entonces, la actitud del público hacia ella cambió. La gente comenzó a creer que ella se coludía con la iglesia y estaba protegiendo a sus enemigos, y comenzó a llamarla salvadora, una traidora. Hero fue luego encarcelada. Si no fuera por su habilidad, probablemente la habrían enviado a la horca mucho antes.

Después, la iglesia lanzó otro ataque. Solo les llevó un día apoderarse de la muralla de la ciudad del rey. El día que cayó la ciudad, la carcelera, que alguna vez había sido tratada por Hero, le cortó las piernas con un hacha y luego prendió fuego a la celda. Argumentó que la caída del Reino de Wolfheart fue el resultado de la colusión entre Hero y la iglesia. Dijo que como traidor, Hero no podía ir a ningún lado, sino que debía ser quemado y destruido junto con la ciudad.

Pero el carcelero nunca anticipó que Hero, que perdió la capacidad de moverse, sería salvada por los cautivos del Ejército del Juicio en la celda. Ayudaron a Hero a salir de la celda y con su ayuda, Hero escapó con éxito de la búsqueda de la iglesia. Después de la guerra, los Guerreros del Juicio sobrevivientes incluso le proporcionaron comida y ropa por un período de tiempo, hasta que su ejército regresó a Hermes y tuvieron que despedirse. Antes de partir, todos los Guerreros del Juicio que habían sido encarcelados en esa celda le expresaron su gratitud.

Luego fue descubierta por Annie, quien en ese momento vivía en el lugar de Amy, había seguido a los soldados del Juicio del Ejército, después de notar un comportamiento curioso. Varios meses más tarde se encontraron con Broken Sword , quien en ese momento fue atrapado por los creyentes de la iglesia que estaban guarnecidos allí y que los enviarían a la Ciudad Santa. Después de que Annie había tendido una emboscada a la unidad que la estaba escoltando y salvando así Broken Sword, tuvieron que irse ya que la iglesia había intensificado su operación de búsqueda varias veces, y no tenían dónde esconderse. Entonces se unieron a los refugiados y dejaron Wolfheart. Fueron todo el camino hacia el sur hasta que finalmente se establecieron en un orfanato en la ciudad de Glow. Después de algunos acontecimientos desafortunados decidieron viajar hacia la región occidental del Reino de Greycastle para encontrarse con sus hermanas brujas en esa parte del Reino.

Naruto ver a Amy interactuando con No 76. Aparta la mirada y sigue mirando el paisaje.

No. 76 estaba satisfecha al ver este resultado, ya que necesitaba la confianza de las brujas. De esta manera, conocería más brujas y descubriría a la Elegida, que era la misión que Pasha le había encomendado.

Broken Sword caminó hacia su cama con una jarra de barro en sus manos, diciendo, "es hora de cambiar el vendaje de la herida. Puede sentir un poco de dolor, así que es mejor cerrar los ojos".

"No te preocupes. Puedo soportarlo. Puedes comenzar ahora". No. 76 fingió estar sufriendo un gran dolor al apretar los dientes, pero para reaccionar adecuadamente, no cerró los ojos. Como no tenía sentimientos, si no lo miraba, nunca sabría si Broken Sword comenzó a vendar su herida o no.

La medicina a base de hierbas del frasco parecía barro pegajoso. Por las miradas en los rostros de Amy y Broken Sword, sabía que debía oler mal.

Aplicar las cosas sobre sus heridas en una pequeña cabaña tan cerrada no fue una tarea fácil para las brujas.

Después de que el tratamiento finalmente terminó, el número 76 lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se recostó en la cama, sudando.

Ella había acelerado los latidos de su corazón para elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo y acelerar su flujo sanguíneo, haciéndose sudar. Junto con sus extremidades temblorosas y expresiones faciales de dolor, hizo creer a todos que estaba sufriendo.

No le importaba en absoluto si el remedio de esta gente común funcionaría para sus heridas o no.

Después de un largo rato, ella dijo: "gracias".

Amy tomó una toalla para limpiarse el sudor de la frente y dijo: "No, no digas eso. Esto es lo que te debemos. Somos los que debemos decir gracias".

Broken Sword agregó: "Amy tiene razón. Descansa bien. Cuando lleguemos a Neverwinter, todo estará bien".

Cuando se fueron, el número 76 tocó el anillo de piedra mágica en su pecho, que había escondido debajo de su ropa, y suspiró ligeramente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Puedo sentí un poder debajo de tu ropa. ¿Qué es?". Naruto pregunta cuando aparece detrás de la mujer.

No.76 salta de un susto y mira hacia atrás. La mujer mirar el guapo hombre detrás de ella, aunque no quería decir en voz alta, nunca había conocido un hombre tan guapo. Cuerpo tonificado, su rostro era como si fuera tallado por lo mismo ángeles, su cabello largo de corlo negro atada con un cinta de lana de color rojo. Sus ojos eran de color carmesí que brillaba incuso en la oscuridad. La mujer se vuelve perder en su pensamiento mirando a Naruto.

Naruto fruñe el ceño cuando ver la mujer perdida en sus pensamientos. Naruto aclara la garganta y habla de nuevo: "No. 76 me escucha".

"AH, SI, que me preguntaba"

"Sobre el poder que sale de tu pecho". Dijo Naruto señalando el pecho de la mujer.

La No.76 se asusta cuando Naruto descubrió la piedra mágica para elegir el elegido. Que era la esperanza de para derrota a los demonios. Si fallamos en derrotar a los demonios, todos moriremos. Nadie puede escapar de la guerra predestinada, la próxima Batalla de la Divina Voluntad. Sin embargo, hasta ahora todavía no tenemos idea de si el Elegido existe o no. De acuerdo con las descripciones en los documentos restantes en las ruinas del laberinto, el poder mágico fue un regalo otorgado a personas poco comunes por las deidades. Todos los que puedan usarlo deben tener una Llave para desbloquear la Fuente del Poder Mágico. Por eso solo unos pocos podían usar este poder prevaleciente. Más importante aún, cada clave era diferente. Algunas brujas eran extremadamente poderosas, podían convocar fuertes tormentas o hacer que los muertos volvieran a la vida, pero algunas solo podían usar su poder para cocinar un cuenco de avena o reparar la ropa rota.

¿Qué causó tan grandes diferencias entre los Despiertos?

Esta pregunta había desconcertado a la Unión durante cientos de años hasta que las brujas restantes de la Unión encontraron los documentos en las ruinas del laberinto. Al estudiar esos registros, habían encontrado una vaga explicación para este fenómeno.

Las diferencias en las habilidades y el poder de las brujas fueron causadas por las diferencias entre sus llaves. Una llave no tenía nada que ver con la capacidad mágica de una bruja, pero estaba estrechamente relacionada con la esencia del poder mágico. Cada vez que una bruja usaba su habilidad, ella convertía parte del poder mágico en realidad. Como este era un proceso extremadamente complicado que no podía completar solo la bruja. Las deidades también tomarían parte en ello.

Sin embargo, como las deidades tenían preferencia por algunas brujas, las Llaves variaron en términos de cuán complejos eran los procesos. Algunos eran muy simples, pero algunos eran excepcionalmente complicados. La complejidad de A Key determinó el límite superior de la cantidad de poder mágico que una bruja podría usar.

El número 76 no había entendido esta explicación hasta que Pasha le dio un ejemplo, las Piedras Mágicas. Una bruja podría usarlos para realizar varios efectos mágicos sin ningún cambio en su propio Ciclón Mágico. Eso significaba que el poder mágico utilizado por diferentes brujas que tenían varias habilidades era en realidad la misma cosa. No importaba que fuera una Bruja Extraordinaria o Mayor, ella usaba el mismo poder.

Si ese fuera el caso, ¿sería posible que las brujas tuvieran la oportunidad de prevalecer demonios cuando hubiera una Piedra Mágica omnisciente que pudiera permitirles a las brujas darse cuenta de cualquier efecto que quisieran?

Un núcleo mágico funcionó así. Imitaba el funcionamiento de un Ciclón Mágico, tratando de pedir poder a las deidades directamente. En cierto sentido, podría considerarse como una Piedra Mágica extremadamente poderosa hecha por el hombre, mucho más fuerte que los Sigils, juguetes simples y crudos en comparación con un núcleo mágico, que solo podría aumentar el poder de una bruja. Sin embargo, los resultados del experimento mostraron que las deidades nunca darían una clave a algo sin vida. Solo una bruja que tuviera una Llave coincidente podría activar esta cosa.

Tal bruja era la Elegida.

Naruto viendo que la mujer no contestaba a su pregunta sacude la cabeza y sale del pequeño cuarto. En los últimos días estaba pensado en que estupideces se había metido su novia Haku en su ausencia. Suspirando Naruto entra en su propia habitación en el barco y se encierra para los siguientes días.

Después de cuatro días, los marineros trajeron buenas noticias. Finalmente habían llegado a la nueva ciudad en la región occidental de Graycastle: Neverwinter.

Todas las brujas se reunieron en la habitación del número 76, estaban ansiosas y esperando su próximo pedido. Entre todos, Annie era la más ansiosa. Ella abrió la ventana y miró el muelle de vez en cuando. Si encontraba algo preocupante, haría que todos saltaran al río frío sin pensar.

Naruto estaba en cubierta mirando la fuerte corneta era incesante y el río azotaba continuamente el costado del barco y había como mil otros barcos flotando a su alrededor.

"Ahora son los Meses de los Demonios. Aunque es verano, ¿cómo está tan ocupado el muelle?". Dijo No. 76 Sin embargo, no podía moverse, por lo que no podía ver la escena fuera de su ventana. Naruto había escucho sobre los meses de los demonios de parte de Yorko y siendo la región occidental la mas afectaba. Pero con el nuevo rey nombrando Neverwinter como la nueva capital, parece que los meses de los demonios no es problema.

"¿Dónde están las velas en estos barcos, Hermana Annie?" Se preguntó a Amy con asombro.

"Tal vez los marineros están remando debajo de la cubierta". Annie se detuvo de repente y se apoyó contra la ventana. "¡Cállate! ¡Alguien viene!"

Broken Sword se sintió ansioso y preguntó: "¿Cuántas personas hay por ahí?"

"Solo cuatro personas, no creo que nos hayan notado". Annie frunció el ceño, "Y... todas son mujeres".

"¿Todas son brujas?" Amy se levantó de repente, "¡Sabía que el Sr. Embajador no nos había mentido!"

"Los miembros de la Asociación Colmillo de Sangre son todos brujos, pero no son lo mismo que nosotros", dijo en voz baja, "esencialmente, solo sigan mis órdenes no verbales como antes".

"¡OKAY!" Todos asintieron.

Pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y las cuatro chicas entraron en la habitación. La líder era una mujer pelirroja. "¡Bienvenidas a Neverwinter, hermanas!" ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Annie estaba asombrada, no había pensado que serían tan amigables. Incluso el número 76 parecía sorprendido. Aunque en Taquila las brujas eran abundantes, no eran lo suficientemente amigables como para recibir a una bruja recién despierta... "¿Incluso diferencian las habilidades de las brujas?"

El hecho de que una bruja de combate pudiera compararse con una bruja que no era de combate era algo irrespetable.

En ese momento, el número 76 de repente encontró a una chica de cabello rubio mirándola directamente. Su hermosa sonrisa confirmó su identidad y sus ojos agudos parecían ver a través de todos ellos.

Naruto vio las cuatro mujeres tocando la puerta en donde estaba el grupo de brujas y todas ellas ignoraron a Naruto cuando subieron la cubierta del barco. Cuando vio la No 76 mirando a la mujer rubia, Naruto hizo su movimiento y apareció detrás del grupo sin que nadie percibiera su presencia.

La No 76 vio a Naruto detrás del grupo su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en los últimos cuatros días Naruto no había salido de su habitación hasta el día hoy y se había olvidado de su presencia en el barco.

No. 76 fingió ser tímida e ignoro a Naruto y movió la cabeza.

Se había preparado para ser examinada por la Unión de Brujas si quería tener contacto con ellos. La Unión conocía más las habilidades de las brujas, y era normal que una organización con una escala tan grande tuviera algunos medios de detective como el sentido de la magia y la Piedra Mágica de Observación. No tenía necesidad de ir a la región occidental de Graycastle si no podía pasar el examen.

A diferencia de los soldados sin sentido del Ejército de Castigo de Dios, ella podía controlar fácilmente cada parte de su cuerpo y la liberación de áreas antimagia. Cualquier bruja podría dominar esta habilidad después de dos o tres años de práctica. Mientras no usara su poder mágico para causar una barrera distorsionada, aparecería igual que la gente común.

Después de todo, las áreas antimagia y la sangre azul de los Guerreros del Castigo de Dios fueron causadas por el poder mágico. Si no tenían sentido, se comportarían como bestias y lucharían por el instinto de los transformadores. Naturalmente, tampoco sabían cómo usar el poder mágico omnipresente. Solo después de que el caparazón fuera poseído por el alma de una bruja, sería completamente utilizado. A pesar de que la bruja no podía cohesionar el Ciclón Mágico como en el pasado, y perdería su instinto de combate, el alma inmortal podría ganar poder y habilidades no peores que el Extraordinario a través de años de entrenamiento.

"¿Por qué no... preguntas sobre nuestras habilidades primero?" Annie preguntó después de un largo silencio. Obviamente, ella era extremadamente cautelosa con ellos.

El número 76 y Naruto estaban igualmente intrigado por saber su respuesta. Durante el viaje, tuvo una comprensión más profunda del sufrimiento de Annie y otras brujas. Ellos escucharon que Annie fue rechazada una vez por una organización de brujas debido a su defecto de habilidad y casi fue vendida por ellos a los nobles.

"La prueba de habilidad generalmente se organiza en tres días", se rió suavemente la bruja pelirroja y dijo: "después de todo, debes estar cansado después de un viaje tan largo. Esperaremos hasta que descanses por completo, así que la prueba los resultados serán más precisos. ¿Qué te parece? Por cierto, mi nombre es Wendy, y estoy a cargo de la Unión de Brujas. Puedes venir a mí si tienes alguna pregunta más tarde".

Annie no se relajó con sus palabras. Ella continuó preguntando: "¿Qué pasa si la prueba muestra que... nuestras habilidades son inútiles?"

La bruja, que se proclamó a sí misma como Wendy respondió gentilmente: "Tanto Su Majestad Roland como la Unión de Brujas sostienen la noción de que" no hay poder inútil". Sé lo que te preocupa, y este es un proceso al que la mayoría de las brujas se unen Neverwinter experimentará. De hecho, una prueba de habilidad es solo para que Su Majestad conozca mejor su situación. No significa que tenga que ser miembro del sindicato".

Annie estaba aturdida. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Significa que, incluso si no quieres trabajar para Su Majestad, puedes vivir en la ciudad como la gente común".

Naruto que está detrás del grupo de mujeres escucho la respuesta de la mujer y asiente con la cabeza la un poco de admiración por ese tal Roland. Aquí en este mundo en donde las brujas son cazadas y exiliada, que haya un Rey que las acoja y le der un lugar para vivir es de admirar.

El corazón del número 76 dio un vuelco ante sus palabras, ya que sabía que la aparición de las brujas mayores dependía en gran medida de un ambiente relajante. Por ejemplo, en Taquila, cada bruja podría practicar su habilidad como quisiera, y cualquier persona con un poco de talento sería especialmente cultivada por la Unión. En la Ciudad Santa, donde más las brujas estaban a cargo, más brujas fueron promovidas para obtener una mayor habilidad.

Y si una bruja tuvo que huir de un lugar a otro y vivió con horror, incluso tuvo pocas oportunidades de practicar su habilidad, entonces ¿cómo podría ser promovida? Si no estaban mintiendo, y Neverwinter realmente proporcionó a las brujas una vida libre y estable, entonces realmente tenían las condiciones para el nacimiento de brujas mayores en cierto sentido.

Tal vez el Elegido no estaba entre ellos ahora, pero ¿qué pasa con varios años después? El número 76 estaba lleno de pensamientos ahora. "Tal vez debería encontrar una oportunidad para hablar con la Unión de Brujas en privado y es la mejor opción para convertirlos en una rama de la Unión".

"¿Puedo elegir no trabajar para el Rey?" Annie parecía no creer lo que había escuchado.

"Sí, Witch Unión no obligará a ninguna hermana a firmar el contrato. Pero si eres miembro del sindicato, te beneficiarás mucho y tu trabajo también será fácil, por lo que todos se unirán a esta familia ahora".

"Lo siento, Lady Wendy..." dijo Broken Sword, "¿Puedes decirnos cuál es el trabajo diario de una bruja?"

"No me llames Lady", Wendy sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Somos hermanas, ¿no? En cuanto al trabajo, depende de tu habilidad. Por ejemplo, la señorita Evelyn puede preparar un vino delicioso, por lo que abre una fábrica de vinos en la ciudad. Y la señorita Mystery Moon es responsable de la luz en la fábrica, ya que puede magnetizar objetos. Y la señorita Nana Pine... Su excelente habilidad curativa la convierte en un ángel en Neverwinter. Escuché del Sr. Embajador que algunos de ustedes necesitan curarse, ¿verdad? "

El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir más rápido cuando escucho el Nombre de Nana Pine. "Este es la persona que estaba buscando, ¿Cómo lo hago para llevarla a las Naciones elementales sin tener que destruir Neverwinter?". Pensó Naruto mirando la adolecente de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

"¿Realmente puedes curar los pies de Hero?"

"Tenemos que dejar que Nana lo intente primero", asintió Wendy a la bruja rubia. "Pero antes de eso, ¿puedes presentar tus antecedentes y nombres?".

Naruto no escucho nada lo que estaban hablando sino estaba pensando en una forma de traer a esta mujer para curar a su hermana. Mientras las brujas le contaban sus pasados, Naruto escucho un fuerte grito de una mujer de cabello verde a No 76.

"Espera..." En ese momento, otra bruja de cabello verde que había estado en silencio antes de repente preguntó: "¿Puedes decirme de dónde sacaste el anillo en el pecho?".

El número 76 fingió estar asombrado y luego, a regañadientes, le quitó un anillo de la túnica. Ella dudó por un largo tiempo antes de decir: "Fue... robado de Black Money".

"¿Dinero negro?" La bruja con el pelo verde y largo recogió el anillo en su mano y lo miró por un momento. "Esto... parece ser una Piedra Mágica, pero es un poco diferente".

No. 76 frunció el ceño ante sus palabras en su corazón. "¿Saben realmente la existencia de la Piedra Mágica? Entonces es problemático ahora. Aunque se activa de una manera diferente a la Piedra Mágica ordinaria, lo descubrirán tarde o temprano.

"El dinero negro es la exposición subterránea en la que he trabajado... A menudo había subastas de cosas de ruinas antiguas. El jefe solía decir que esas cosas tenían un poder increíble y cuanto más exóticas, más populares. Además, ocasionalmente había subastado... subasta... ".

Naruto dejo de escucha la mentira de No 76 y mueve su debo. En la mano aparece la medalla del Dragón y susurra en voz baja: "Ddraig abre un portal cuando te lo diga. Ya encontré a personas que busco".

"**Bien".** Ddraig hablo del otro lado de la medalla.

Naruto aparece delante de Nana muestra su palma de la mano delante de sus ojos.

"**Fūin: ****Inemuri**** (Sello del sueño Forzado)". **Fuinjutsu obliga a una persona para conciliar el sueño, quedando inconsciente. Naruto toma a la mujer en sus brazos mientras que la demás brujas miraron con asombro a Naruto que apareció de la Nada.

"¡Que!". Gritaron las brujas.

"Lo siento Hero… Te la traeré devuelta cuando termine con ella". Dijo Naruto a la mujer sin pierna.

"Ahora Ddraig". Dice Naruto cuando un portal aparece en el barco. La rubia y la No 76 se lanzan hacia Naruto con gran velocidad. Naruto sin moverse, mirar a las dos mujeres moverse en cámara lenta y de su cuerpo una onda invisible viaja hacia todas las direcciones que mueve ligeramente la nieve de la cubierta. Haciendo que las brujas más débiles de voluntad se desmayada y las mas fuerte caen al suelo respirando con dificultad.

"Que demonio". Dijo La No. 76 arrodilla a un metro de Naruto. Por segunda vez tuvo miedo enfrentando a Naruto desde lo que paso en el bosque.

"No se preocupen si sale todo bien. Su amiga o hermana regresara en un par de día. Es una lástima de no pude conocer a ese hombre llamado Roland". Naruto Hablo mientras entraba en el portal.

Wendy con los ojos lloroso vio como ese desconocido hombre secuestro a Nana. La rubia y la No 76 miraron con impotencia la partida de Naruto y había una pregunta pasando en sus cabezas.

"¿Quién era ese hombre?".

Varios minutos después aparece una mujer volando en el cielo y en su hombro una paloma. La mujer miro la cubierta del barco y su hermoso rostro se vuelve pálido. Las brujas y los marineros estaban inconscientes en la cubierta. Wendy, Nightingale y No 76 arrodillada en el suelo con la respiración pesadas.

"¿Qué paso?". Pregunta la mujer voladora.

"Lightning… Avísele a su majestad que Nana fue secuestrada por un hombre desconocido". Ordeno Nightingale, cuando la mujer asiente y se va de la escena. Levantándose con las pierna temblorosa.

"¿Quién era ese maldito hijo de puta que secuestro a Nana?".

Nightingale le pregunta a la No 76 que todavía esta aun de rodilla.

"No lo sé, Lo único que sabemos es que se llama Naruto y busca una bruja de tipo curación. Además… cuando nos conocimos mato 35 caballeros de elites en varios minutos. Tiene súper fuerza escupe agua y fuego de su boca y este ultimo quemo todo un bosque con su fuego". Dijo la No 76 levántense del suelo.

"Como es posible no se una bruja, es un hombre". Dice Wendy escuchando desde atrás.

"Yo no lo sé. Apareció de la nada y me obligo a traerlo hacia aquí… Viéndolo de cómo se fue, intuyo que tiene la capacidad de teletransportarse".

La cubierta quedo en silencio por un largo momento solo se escuchaba los silbidos de los barcos y las olas que golpear el barco.

**(Brecha Dimensional). **

Naruto entra en la brecha con la mujer dormida en su brazo. Naruto la deja en el suelo y mirar a Ddraig que lo estaba mirando.

"Ddraig en la dimensión en donde estaba encerrado hay una persona que tenga la capacidad de curación".

Ddraig con una voz arrogante le contesta: "Si… Es la Novia de mi portador. Y tu Yo en esa dimensión es un poco loco. Asi que te cuidado"

"Bien. Abre un portal hacia esa dimensión. Es mejor tener dos sanadora que en vez de una. Y además pasa una semana y media para que empiece las tercera parte de los exámenes Chunnis".

"Como tu diga". Dijo Ddraig abriendo otro portal.

"Lo olvidaba. La señorita se quedaran en la brecha, se despertara en un par de hora, asi que cuidara". Dijo Naruto travesando el portal. Ddraig asiente con la cabeza y mirar la bruja durmiendo en el suelo.

Naruto aparece en un callejón entre dos edificio sin saber en dónde estaba, sacar la medalla y lo ata con una cita de seda y lo coloca en el cuello.

"Ddraig… ¿En donde mierda estoy?".

"Esta en Kuoh Town Japón. Lugar en donde vive mi portador Issei Hyoudou". Respondió Ddraig a la pregunta de Naruto.

"Que pasa con el idioma"

"No te preocupe es mi mismo idioma que hablan en la naciones elementales".

"Dijiste que esta dimensión existe un Gran Rojo Y la Diosa Dragón Ophis creador por ellos mismo y yo un poco loco".

"Si… la versiones de Ophis y el Gran rojo es para vigilarnos a nosotros los dos Dragones celestiales para cumplir nuestro castigo por el siguiente milenio. Solo falta doscientos año para salir de nuestro castigo divino". Dijo Ddraig con la voz emocionado.

"Mmm… como se llama la novia de tu portador.

"Se llama Asia Argento y vive con mi portador".

Naruto usa su Haki de observación para sentir las presencias de los llamados demonios. Su Haki no estar tan desarrollado como la de Haku que puede ver a varios kilómetros de distancia. El suyo en cambio pudo percibir las presencia de varios cientos de metros de distancias. Naruto suspira y utiliza el Geppo para salta en el aire. Naruto quedo impresionado de la bella ciudad de Kuoh, era decenas de veces la grandes que cualquier ciudad o aldea de su mundo. Incluso en nivel tecnológica era más avanzado que de su mundo. Naruto pudo ver en el cielo los grandes rascacielos modernos, inmensos estadios, carretera pavimentada con unas extrañas maquinas ruidosa paseando de un lugar a otros y una multitud de personas caminando en diferentes direcciones como si estuvieran ocupados.

Naruto miro la magnífica ciudad de Kuoh en lo más alto de los cielos con su **kenbunshoku Haki** activado en todo momento. Naruto puede sentí que este mundo también hay chakra pero un poco diferente de su mundo. Recorre la ciudad en los cielos en busca de cualquier fuente de presencia fuera de lo común. Varios minutos después Llego a las afuera de la ciudad. Naruto Noto Varias presencial fuerte en una simple casa levanta le ceja y aterriza suavemente en el suelo a varios metros de la casa. Naruto puede sentir ocho presencias de alto nivel dentro de la casa, se mueve cautelosamente hacia adelante cuando siente que seis de la ocho presencia desaparecieron de la nada. Naruto por instinto saca su Katana de metal chakra y bloquea un ataque detrás de él con su espada sin desenfundar.

Vio un hombre de piel azul con una enorme espada vendada chocando con su espada. . Naruto con movimiento rápido con la mano saca la hoja de la funda e intenta corta la cabeza del hombre con un solo movimiento. El hombre viendo que su ataque sorpresa fue detenido y l joven toma represalia salta hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de Naruto.

Segundos después varios círculos extraños se forma alrededor de Naruto y aparece cinco persona más de ella. El primero en aparece es un joven que mide aproximadamente. 1.60 m. Tiene un largo cabello castaño oscuro y lleva un par de auriculares de color naranja detrás o en sus oídos. Usa pantalón verde oscuro, sandalias y una camisa abierta. Con una altura aprox. de 1.55 cm. Es una chica rubia. Sus ojos son de color negro lleva puesta alrededor de su cabeza un pañuelo de color rojo. Lleva un mini vestido negro azabache y alrededor de su cuello lleva un rosario que utiliza para sus rituales de Itako. Lleva sandalias de madera con tiras rojas y alrededor de su muñeca derecha lleva un brazalete de cuentas azules.

La Tercera persona es un joven que mide aprox. 1.65 cm... Muy parecido que salió primero en el círculo. El pelo mucho más largo en longitud, llegando más allá de su cintura. Lleva un poncho que cubre la parte superior del cuerpo, Lleva guantes sin dedos, con cuatro pequeñas protuberancias en los nudillos. Y así como un par de pantalones anchos con dos secciones cada una con un conjunto de tres bandas en cada pierna y los zapatos con dos pernos que sobresalen de los dedos del pie. También lleva incorporado un cinturón con la insignia de la cual Naruto no conoce, y las correas están unidas a él también.

La cuarta persona sorprendió a Naruto ya que parecía a un Genin en su mundo. Él posee cejas muy gruesas y grandes ojos negros perfectamente redondos. Tiene el pelo cortado y peinado en un tazón de corte brillante, Un atuendo, compuesto por un spandex verde, calentadores de piernas naranjas. Y la última persona que sabio del círculo lo deja aun mas sorprendido. Cualquiera de su mundo lo estaría si alguien lo viera aquí. La última persona era el legendario sennin Orochimaru Tiene una piel muy pálida, con un pelo de color negro que le llega hasta la cintura. Él posee unos ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos, haciendo referencia a su naturaleza de serpiente. llevaba una larga túnica blanca con un forro de color púrpura bordadas con la forma de tomoes negros o amarillos, atados con un cinta púrpura formando un arco en la parte delantera, así como polainas blancas y zapatos negros de punta abierta, y la parte superior de la malla con un forro color púrpura debajo de ella.

"Kisame quien te dijo que atacara al intruso". Dijo La bella mujer al hombre azul.

Naruto miro con cautela a todas las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo lo que aun esta dentro de la casa.

"Cállate Anna, este es mío". Dijo Kisame mientras corría hacia Naruto.

"¡Te tengo!" gritó Kisame mientras saltaba frente a su presa. La tierra hizo que se formara un gran cráter debajo de él, el suelo no pudo soportar la presión de la fuerza de Kisame.

"Si bien tengo que limpiar esto muy rápido, espero que usted puedan entretenerme por un par de buenos segundos". La envoltura de la espada de Kisame comenzó a aflojarse hacia el fondo.

Kisame cruzó el campo a toda velocidad y justo en frente de Naruto, Kisame agarró a Samehada y saltó sobre Naruto, la boca de Samehada se abrió con el intento de tragar a Naruto de una sola estocada. Naruto con el rostro inexpresivo imbuyo su Katana con Haki y detuvo el ataque sin ningún esfuerzo, un enorme cráter formo debajo de su piel de la fuerza emitida en el ataque de Kisame.

"ARG~~". La espada de Kisame gruño de dolor cuando choco con la espada de Naruto.

Naruto viendo una opción para contraataca. Movió rápidamente su cuerpo y se puso frente a Kisame y con su mano libre dio un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho del hombre de piel azul.

"**Ikkotsu**** (****Hueso único)". **Susurro Naruto en voz baja. Enviando al hombre a varios metros de distancia con un impulso tan grande que, en el caso de Kisame, llegó a destruir el edificio sobre el que chocó.

Naruto viendo a Kisame chocar con un edifico a varios metros con un único golpe lo envió a la distancia con una de la técnica de artes marciales enseñado por Tanya en su infernal entrenamiento en el mundo de la Gravedad. Naruto gurda rápidamente la Katana Normal y saca la Shodai Kitetsu ya que estas personas no son humanos sino Demonios.

"Aunque quería tocar la puerta por pregunta una dirección… Casi fui asesinado por ese ataque sorpresa que medio su compañero". Naruto dijo con una voz fría mientras desenfundada la hoja de la funda.

"Soy una persona civilizada", Dijo Naruto mostrando la hermosa hoja negra de su espada. "Lo matarle sin ningún clase de dolor". Naruto desapareció de lugar y aparece detrás de Lee.

El grupo de demonios se sorprendieron del Tremendo golpe de Naruto hacia su compañero Kisame y cuando escucharon las palabras de Naruto se pusieron el guardia. Pero de Nada Naruto despareció de sus ojos y apareció detrás de Lee con la espada con la intención de decapitar a su compañero.

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de corta la cabeza del demonio. Vio Criaturas demoníacas parados detrás de ellos. Uno rojo y otro azul, ambos con grandes colmillos y púas que sobresalían de sus frentes, le dio a un golpe en el cuello. Pero el cuerpo de Naruto estallo en humo gris.

"¡Que paso!". Grita la mujer, cuando el humo se expandió por todo el lugar cubriendo los cincos demonios.

"**Katon: Haisekishō (****Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Ardientes)". **Naruto apareció en el cielo chequeo los dedos creando una chista de fuego.

¡Explosión!

Una gran explosión se produjo creando un mar de llamas y un gran cráter. Naruto se dio de cuenta que los demonios se había escapado segundo ante de la explosión. Miro la casa que aun esta en un buen estado como si nada que había sucedido en su terraza no la afectaba. Activa su **kenbunshoku Haki** y siente las ochos presencia dentro de casa.

Naruto cae del cielo con elegancia y hace una postura a uno metros de la casa con su espada.

"**Chi o Hau Zangeki (****Corte de rastreo de tierra)". **Naruto balancea hacia abajo la Shodai Kitetsu para lanzar un Ataque de Corte Volador que viaja a gran velocidad a través de la tierra.Un destello negro salió de la espada rebanando la tierra hacia la casa.

"Explosión"

Cuando el destello iba a corta la casa en dos, una poderosa barrera protegió la casa y creó una gran explosión cuando el destello negro y la barrera colisionado.

"Que le pasa a estos idiotas. Me atacan primero y luego huyen detrás de una barrera. Estos hijos de la gran puta". Dijo Naruto cuando su dedo índice comenzó a brilla y escribió un Kanji en el aire. Cuando termino puso su espada en horizontal y apunto a la casa.

"Creo que este ataque llamara mucho la atención". Naruto suspiro. Un orbe amarillo que se ensancha a lo largo de la espada**. "****Ōkasen**** (****Disparo de Fuego Dorado)". **Susurra Naruto la espada comenzó a brillar más intensamente y dispara un amplio arco horizontal de energía amarilla. La masa de energía choca con la barrera destruyéndola al instante y siguió su camino hacia la indefensa casa.

"Explosión".

El ataque no solo destruyo la casa sino una gran parte de la zona fue destruida. Naruto mira la destrucción de su ataque y niega con la cabeza cuando leja de sentir las presencia de los demonios.

Naruto sale de lugar usando su Geppo y Soru con su Katana aun en la mano. Naruto paseando por el cielo mueve la mano y aparece una pequeña botella llena de píldora de soldado, Cuando se lo robo a los cadáveres Genin de Kumogakure en el bosque de la muerte en la segunda fase de la prueba. Se traga cinco píldoras para reponer su chakra perdido en su pequeña escaramuza en aquella casa destruida. Naruto escucha algunos sonidos extraños y mira hacia abajo.

"Creo que mi ataque llamo mucho la atención". Dijo Naruto mirando algunos vehículos con luces y ruido extraño dirigiéndose hacia la casa destruida.

Naruto recorre la ciudad en busca de cualquier presencia extraña en la zona. Buscando después de una hora encontró una escuela con grandes presencias que estaba a nivel Kage.

"Academia Kuoh". Susurro Naruto arriba de un edificio mirando la escuela. "Más de 30 presencias y ocho de los cuales reconozco". Dijo Naruto con una voz sombría. "Los malditos demonios no los asesine sino que escaparon".

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**** (Jutsu****: Multiclones de Sombras)"****. **Naruto creó 35 clones de sombra y dio la orden de ataca la escuela mientras que el, se sentó con las pierna cruzada, cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar.

**(Club de investigación oculta)**

En la sala del club estaba lleno de personas. Sentada en el escritorio había una pelirroja con cabello largo hasta la cintura y providente seno casi tan grande como la de tsunade. Tenía el rostro sombrío mientras miraba a todas las personas dentro de la habitación.

"Déjame procesar lo que me dijiste. Una persona desconocida con túnica blanca apareció de nada, que puede usar chakra como los yonkai, pero no es de esa raza sino un humano y que Kisame lo ataco con un ataque sorpresa de lo cual lo hizo enojar, destruyo tu casa y ahora esta paseando por la ciudad buscándolo para matarlo". Dijo Rías Gremory a un hombre rubio sentado en una silla de rueda.

"Si". Respondió. El hombre que tenía la piel pálida, cabello rubio y tres marca de bigote en cada mejilla, Estaba sentado en un sella rueda y una sonrisa espelúznate en su rostro que lo hace aun más aterrador.


	21. Chapter 21

**Competencia.**

**(Konoha)**

Por las calles de Konoha una hermosa mujer camina con una sonrisa seductora. Lleva puesto un vestido negro y corto, con un escote abotonado que dejaba generosamente abierto el escote, y que parecía llevar algún tipo de forro o bajo-tela blanco con lunares y que podía entreverse en el final de la falda y las mangas. Calzó unas largas botas negras por encima de la rodilla, a juego con su vestido de negro, con tacón estilo aguja. Los hombres y mujeres la miraban con lujuria y otros con celos. Cruzando la calle se encuentra con grupo de persona al frente de la academia Ninja.

En su cuello cuelga la insignia de cruz dorado del Clan Namikaze y es pecho derecho tiene insertada en su ropa la medalla de plata del Clan Namikaze. Caminar hacia el grupo con una sonrisa radiante que hace que los hombres se sonrojen y las mujeres estalla en celos. Había pasado tres semanas de que Naruto se fue a buscar aquella persona para curar a su querida hermana. Las últimas semanas, Haku tomo a Yoko como su aprendiz en Taijutsu y le enseño algunas posturas y técnicas de pelea que le encaja perfectamente para su estilo de lucha.

Aunque estaba un poco triste con la ausencia de su Novio. Escucho su palabra y no hizo nada estúpido y se centro en el entrenamiento intensiva de Yoko en las últimas semanas.

"Haku-san, ¿Qué hace por aquí?". Una voz viaja se escucha al lado de Haku.

Haku mirar entre el grupo personas y ver Hiruzen con una sonrisa calmada.

"Oh… Hiruzen-sama, Estoy por la competencia que tiene mi aprendiz hoy". Haku le dijo al viejo su visita a la academia.

"AH, Asi que tu también, eh, hoy vengo a ver a mis nietos también en la demostración de combate". Dijo Hiruzen su razón de venir a la academia.

"Aun me parece increíble que lo profesores le enseñe a los niños el arte ninja, creía que las aldeas estaban en paz y no necesitaba tanto ninja e incluso en la época de Naruto en la academia no le exigía mucho y era la época en donde las aldeas no tenía la alianza y se peleaban del uno del otro".

"Pero hoy en día, en donde las aldeas tiene una alianza le exige a la generación más joven a como luchar en una guerra en donde no hay enemigo. Me parece algo estúpido las leyes tomado por los Kage de la principales aldeas a su generación más joven". Dijo Haku con una voz fría que hizo que todas las personas a su alrededor se alejen un poco.

Hiruzen miro a Haku con el rostro sombrío y una mueca en sus labios. Todos lo que escucharon a Haku quedaron impresionado, pero tenía un buen punto. Las aldeas tienen una alianza pero aun asi le exigen mucho a la generación más joven para hacerse más fuerte para luchar contra un enemigo inexistente. Algunos ninja entre la multitud de personas sacaron su Kunai, pero detuvieron su movimiento cuando vieron la insignia en el cuello de Haku y la medalla de plata en su pecho derecho.

Desde que Daimyo ordeno la reincorporación del Clan Namikaze en la historia del país del fuego. Todos sabían los logros y batallas del místico Clan hizo, que llevo a la Nación del fuego a ser un coloso en el centro del continente y ser una potencia dentro de ella. Aunque el Daimyo promulgo la desaparición del Clan, le concedieron a Haku y Naruto como representante del Clan Namikaze para participar en los exámenes Chunnis para ponerle fin oficialmente el Clan Namikaze.

Cualquier persona dentro de Konoha que ataque o asesine a uno de los dos representantes, sería como bofetearle a la Familia imperial y al País del fuego, de la cual conllevaría a una cruel guerra civil y de la cual Konoha sale perdiendo. Los ninja le lanzan una mirada a muerte a Haku y sale del lugar lo más pronto posible.

Hiruzen no quería discutir con Haku sobre las razones de presionar a las generaciones mas joven para hacerse fuerte, Hay muchos secretos de la cual Konoha no quiere promulga a los civiles y algunas familia shinobi. Incluso el consejo civil no estaba atento de algunos asuntos que conlleva la seguridad de la aldea.

"Por favor pasen para ver los combate". Apareció un profesor calmando la situación.

Haku entra a la academia siguiendo el profesor hacia la arena de combate. El publico en silencia sigue igualmente a Haku para ver a sus hijos en la competencia.

Yoko estar en la arena junto con sus compañeros de clase que la estaba mirando con arrogancia. Yoko lleva puesto un vestido púrpura con diseños de símbolo de Konoha en él y tacones alto color púrpura. En las últimas tres semanas vivió y entreno con Haku, pasó día y noche perfeccionando su estilo de estilo de pelea y entrenando su cuerpo con pesas para que sea más fuerte y resistente.

Yoko mira el grupo de adulto entrando y sentando alrededor de la arena. Busco si sus padres habían aparecido para demostrar sus habilidades de combates, pero quedo decepcionada cuando no vio a nadie en las gradas.

"¡Yoko-chan, enseñarle a esto idiotas lo que es un verdadero genio!".

Yoko escucho la voz de su maestra gritándole desde lo lejos. Cuando Yoko volteo la mirado para verla, la vio sentada en un enorme silla de Hielo y llevando su nuevo vestido que compro hace un par de días atrás.

Las últimas tres semanas Yoko conoció un poco mejor a Haku y como se hizo fuerte. Aun recuerda el día que se iba a rendir en su infernal entrenamiento y Haku le dio las mejores palabras que la hizo reflexionar.

**(FlASHBACK)**

Era un día lluvioso en donde solo se vía las gotas de lluvia caer del cielo con gran fuerza y los viento violento mueve los arboles de un lado de otro. En el campo de entrenamiento vemos a Yoko acostada en el suelo con la respiración acelerada y mirando los cielos con los ojos lloroso.

"Soy débil".

Dijo la niña a si misma por no completar los ejercicios de su sensei.

"No tengo talento para ser un ninja".

Dijo la nuevamente la niña con lagrimas, que cualquiera lo puede confundir con gotas de lluvias.

"Enseñar técnicas a alguien sin talento. Es inútil tanto para el maestro y el estudiante…". Se escucha una voz delicada y una sombra aparece en el torrente de lluvia.

Haku aparece en el campo de entrenamiento mirando solemnemente a su estudiante tirada en el suelo y sigue hablando.

"No,… Lo peor que puede suceder, Es obtener un mediocre resultado con su mediocre habilidad".

"Si alguien que se supone que no es capaz de hacer algo, Terminara haciendo algo. Las personas impotentes comienzan a tener confianza innecesaria. Como resultado, podrá una tensión a esta organización".

"Ya veo". Dijo Yoko mirando a su maestra.

"No era que mis padres me odiaba…Solo era que ellos no tenía ninguna esperanza o sentimiento por mi…"

"Para ellos, era una fracasada". Yoko lloro con más fuerza, mientras que Haku la miraba con una Fría mirada.

"¿Te siente frustrada, niña?". Pregunta Haku mirando a su estudiante.

"Con el hecho de que eres el más débil. Si es asi, aférrate a esa sensación. Esa es la prueba de que todavía no has renunciado en ti mismo". Haku le dijo a su estudiante en el suelo. Mientras se ponía de rodilla y la levanta a estilo nupcial y sale del campo de entrenamiento a su apartamento.

"Escucha, Niña… No te des por vencida diciendo que estás viviendo dentro de tus medios. No te convierta en una mujer asi de aburrida. Si tiene las agallas para no darte por vencida, puedes ser lo que quieras ser".

Haku dijo mirando el cielo cris y algunos truenos se escuchaban de vez en cuando.

"Éramos criaturas vivientes que no teníamos alas, pero asi volamos por los cielos"

Haku salta entres los altos tejado de los edificio de Konoha y sus ropas totalmente mojada por la lluvia y le dio una dulce sonrisa a su estudiante.

"El vivir tiene su propios desafíos. Solo te daré un consejo. No te rinda…"

"Es cierto que cuando muere ya no se puede hacer nada. Pero si te rinde, definitivamente morirá… De eso estoy completamente seguro". Haku llego a su apartamento y abrió la puerta para entrar.

"Naruto-kun, Tal vez, se está arriesgando su propia vida para curarte… Que pensara que cuando vuelva y le diga que te rendiste. Estará muy decepcionado de ti Yoko-chan". Haku dijo caminando hacia el baño.

"Que todo lo que hizo fue el vano. Y le dará la razón aquellas personas que te dijeron que no tenía Talento para ser una emprendida ninja".

Haku se quita su Kimono mojada quedándose completamente desnuda frente a su estudiante. Ayuda a Yoko a quitarse el suyo y se comienza a bañar juntas.

"Yo…". Yoko Trato de decir algo.

"No sabemos que mundo fue… Si los seres de aquellos mundos son más fuertes que nuestro mundo. Hay un gran riesgo que tu hermano muera en el intento para curarte y tú le paga rindiéndote.

Haku se mete en la bañarla con el agua caliente junta con Yoko.

"No te preocupa que Naruto-sama, pierda la vida por mi culpa".

"No… Naruto-kun es una persona inteligente. Buscara una forma de no poner su vida en riesgo. Confía en mí, Naruto-kun es el peor enemigo que cualquier persona pudiera tener. Incluso para mí sería difícil de vencer. Tu hermano es un experto en Fuinjutsu, artes marciales y Ninjutsu".

"Incluso me atreva a decir, que tu hermano tiene una forma de sella el poder que tiene tus dos hermanos en su interior". Dijo Haku limpiando a espalda de Yoko con suavidad.

"Haku-sensei, me puede decir de cómo te volviste fuerte. Mirante ahora mismo por parecía que no había entrenado en toda tu vida". Pregunta Yoko mirando el cuerpo desnuda de su maestra. Un cuerpo con una esbelta figuro que la palabra perfecto seria un insulto. Brazos delicados y piernas larga y esbelta. Su piel blanca como la nieve sin ninguna clase de cicatriz, parece más una dama noble que una ninja entrenada.

"Huh… Bueno si me promete que no se lo contara a nadie". Haku le dijo a Yoko con hermosa sonrisa.

"¡HAI!".

"Bueno todo comenzó hace casi cuatro años atrás…"

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Desde ese día supo todo la historia sobre Haku de como conoció a Naruto por casualidad, su entrenamiento con las matriarcas del Clan Namikaze y conocer a un Dios Dragón. Después de su práctica en aquel día lluvioso, Haku le enseño su estilo de Taijutsu y algunos otros que encaje perfectamente con su estado físico. Ayer fue a su casa para visarle sobre la demostración de Habilidades de combate. Pero pusieron excusa, como el entrenamiento intensivo de sus hermanos mayores, Para la tercera fase de los exámenes Chunnis o estar trabajando hasta tarde en su trabajo de Hokage.

Yoko saludo a su maestra con la mano y con sonrisa brillante.

"Hoy será el día para demostrar mis habilidades aprendida por parte de mi sensei". Pensó Yoko mirando a su compañero de clase.

"¡ATENCION A TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTE!".

Un maestro peliblanco llamo la atención de los estudiantes y el público.

"Buenas tardes a todo". Dijo el maestro mirando los estudiantes y padres de familia. "Los estudiantes participara una competencia de combate 1vs1 en forma mista. El ganador de la competencia recibirá un jutsu de clase C y un premio de efectivo de 250.000 Ryos".

"Sin nada que decir comencemos… Por favor todo los estudiante excepto que lo voy a llamar se quedara en la arena". El profesor mira la lista de su mano y llamo los nombres de los participantes. "**Iruma Suzuki contra ****Izuku Midoriya".**

El profesor llamo dos estudiante masculina el primero que dio una paso al frente fue Suzuki. Iruma tiene el pelo de punta azul con un ahoge. Tiene ojos azules y una cara inocente. El segundo que se puso el frente fue Midoriya. Izuku tiene pecas, ojos verdes y el cabello alborotado de color verde.

Yoko salió de la arena mirando a su dos compañero de clase en el medio del campo. En el pasado intentaba entablar amistad con sus compañeros de clase, pero siempre se negaban o tenía miedo de ella por su antecedente y cuando sufrió su desafortunado accidente y sufrió acoso por parte de su clase y algunos adultos. Aunque Iruma e Izuku no lo acosaron, tampoco eran amigos solo compañero de clase.

Yoko camino hacia donde estaba sentada su maestra y Haku le hizo una magnifica silla de Hielo para que se sentaran y hablo un poco ella.

"Estas lista para demostrar ti habilidades de Taijutsu".

"Hai, Haku-sensei"

"Umm… Déjame quitarte las pesas en tu tobillo y muñeca". Haku toma los brazos de Yoko y le quita una especia el brazalete con varias cuencas de metal y un sello grabado en ellas. Yoko se deja que le quiste las pesas de su muñeca sin decir ninguna palabra.

"Súbete un poco la falda".

Yoko con mano se sube un poco la falda, sin percatarse que la multitud las estaban mirando. Haku percibiendo las miradas lascivas lanzadas hacia ella, Activas su **haoshoku haki **lo suficientemente bajo para no dejar los pobres niños y civiles desmayado en el suelo. El grupo de personas sintieron la necesidad de arrodillarse frente a Haku por miedo y los shinobi solo fruncieron el ceño un poco y apartaron su mirada de Haku.

Haku le quitar las pesas de las muecas y tobillos de su aprendiz. Las peas de 25kg estaban En las muñecas y de 50kg en sus tobillos.

"Los combatiente sele tiene prohibido usar jutsu, Armas o su Kekkei Genkai, Aquello que lo utilice serán eliminado de la competencia. Entendido". El peliblanco Dijo las reglas en voz alta para que todo lo escucharan.

"HAI". Gritaron simultáneamente los dos participantes en la arena. Los dos hace su respectiva postura de lucha esperando e comienzo de la partida.

"Comenzad". Grito el profesor y los dos combatientes comenzaron a luchar.

Haku dejo de ver el partido desde el comienzo y miró a su estudiante.

"Haku-sensei… Porque me quitaste las pesas"

"HuH… Buenos… Mis maestras siempre me enseñarlo, que cuando uno lucha, nunca debes tener restricciones como pesas o sellos de gravedad. Naruto-kun es un ejemplo claro de esto, Desde que salimos de la brecha ha dejado de usar sus sellos de gravedad. Solo lo usara cuando está entrenando para ponerse en forma". Haku dijo en voz baja para que nadie la escuche.

"Porque la hacen".

"Lo ninja se confía demasiado y mueren en misiones patética. Te daré un gran consejo cuando comience en tu profesión de Ninja. No te confié si la persona delante de ti, se ver flaco, débil y enfermizo que no te dará ninguna clase daño. Mátalo de un solo golpe rápido y fuerte. Decapitarlo de un solo movimiento o quema su cuerpo hasta que se haga ceniza. Nunca se sabe si esa persona es un tigre disfrazado de oveja".

Haku termino de hablar y miro la partida de los dos muchachos, aunque la pelea fue sencilla con algunos golpes en la cara, costilla, pecho y algunas patadas voladoras que hicieron los chicos gritar de dolor cuando un golpe conecta perfectamente en el lugar indicado.

Yoko mira a su compañeros de clases con algunas hematoma, un hilo de sangre saliendo de su bocas y sus caras totalmente desfigurada por los brutales golpes dados. El público solo alentó a los dos chicos a seguir peleado como si se tratara una pelea hasta la muerte, a nadie le importo excepto sus respectivos padres, las condiciones físicas de los dos chicos si se hacían daño o no.

Los dos chicos se miraron de uno del otro con mirada cansada y con dificultar para respirar. Los dos se lanza a gran velocidad y enviando un golpe con toda su fuerza como último movimiento.

"ARG~".

Los dos muchachos gritaron con todo pulmón. Cuando los dos golpe se conectaron en el rostro de cada uno y Cayéndose en el suelo desmayado con la nariz rota y saliendo sangre. El profesor se le acerco y comprando las condiciones de los dos niños.

El profesor dio un suspiro y hablo en voz alta. "Empate".

Cuatro hombre con uniforme medico con camillas subieron en la arena y se llevaron los dos niños.

"El próximo partido es **Kaede Azusagawa contra ****You Satou**. Por favor suban a la arena".

El profesor llamo a una niña que tiene el pelo largo y castaño y ojos verdes y un niño que Tiene el pelo negro y ojos marrones claros. Los dos subieron la arena y comenzaron a luchar. Yoko piensa cuanto debe esperar para su pelea ya que su clase solo había veinte estudiantes. Haku por otro lado solo mirar los partidos con cara aburrida. La pelea de Kaede contra You, Satou quedo como ganador con algunos dientes en el piso y la nariz rota y la niña con el brazo derecho dislocado, sangre saliendo de la boca y revolcándose en el piso con grito de dolor.

"Que mierda le enseña en esta academia. Solo son niños de uno siete y ocho años". Pensó Haku mirando los dos primero combate con el ceño fruncido.

Los combates continuaron durante 45 minutos. Algunos pelearon como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos, otros ganaron con muchísima facilidad y algunos pocos se rindieron en la mitad de la pelea.

"**Yoko Uzumaki contra ****Sarutobi Asano". **El peliblanco llamo a Yoko y un niño con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones.

Yoko entra en la arena con la cabeza en alto y saluda a su profesor. El niño tiene una sonrisa arrogante cuando miro a Yoko.

"Uzumaki-san, Ríndete no podrás ganar". Dijo el niño con arrogancia.

"…"

Yoko se queda callada y mira a su competidor y le dar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Listo… Empezad"

Asano se lanza con rapidez y salta un poco enviando una patada voladora para acabar la pelea de un solo golpe, justo cuando la patada iba conectar el rostro de Yoko, sintió un inmenso dolor en su parte inferior.

"! AARRGG~¡"

El niño gritar de dolor cuando Haku con movimiento rápido en el aire y golpeo los testículo del niño.

Yoko se burló. "¿Quieres actuar con arrogancia delante de mí?", Pensó.

Ni siquiera miró al profesor. Caminó hacia Asano en silencio y comenzó a abofetear brutalmente a Asano sin decir una palabra.

'' ¡Pia, Pia, Pia, Pia -! ''

Después de veinte o más fuertes palmadas, la cara de Asano se hinchó como un globo inflado. Yoko no fue nada fácil con él, la fuerza que obtuvo en su entrenamiento había noqueado por completo a Asano. La sangre goteaba de un lado de su boca.

Después de haber hecho esto, caminó lentamente fuera de la arena, con todos aún sorprendidos por su acción. Ella se limpió la mano y se rió condescendientemente: "Por tu arrogancia te confiaste y perdiste como consecuencia. HAHA…"

¡Dominadora!

¡Puramente dominante!

Haré lo que quiera, ¡y no te explicaré una mierda!

¡Esa fue la actitud!

Hiruzen, que estaba en el público, estaba a punto de explotar. Él no esperaba esto en absoluto.

Él sabía que Yoko fue tomada como aprendiz de Haku hace más de tres semanas, por lo que en realidad se preparó un poco. Pero quedo impresionado por el enorme progreso de la niña en las manos de Haku. Aunque estaba furioso por la cara hinchada de su segundo nieto, tuvo que tragárselo. Quería entra a la arena y golpea un poco a Yoko, pero se obtuvo de hacerlo. La razón más importante que fue detenido es que esa mujer con medalla de Plata del Clan Namikaze lo estaba mirando con ojos fríos y una mirada penetrante como si supiera que iba hacer.

Haku estaba mirando el combate de su aprendiz con una seductora sonrisa y cuando Yoko gano sintió una leve intensión asesina dirigida a su estudiante. Haku busca a la persona de la presencia y ver el viejo Kage mirando fríamente a su querida aprendiz.: "parece que el vejo no le gusta que su nieto perdiera con mi estudiante. ¡HA!, Aun Yoko no ha mostrado todo su repertorio de movimiento". Pensó Haku mirando fríamente a Hiruzen.

Yoko llego y se sentó al lado de su Maestro con una dulce sonrisa."Como estuve"

"Lo hiciste Bien… Se lo merecía de todo modo". Haku le dijo a Yoko acariciando la cabeza.

"**Hanabi Hyuga contra ****Moegi Kazamatsur". **El profesor llamo a dos Niña. La niña con ojos blanco y un Kimono sencillo de color blanco sube a la arena y la otra es una niña tiene el cabello anaranjado, de ojos negros y que parece tener siempre un rubor rojo en las mejillas. Sube a la arena con una sonrisa alegre y hace su postura de combate.

"Oh… No era la pequeña Hyuga que te molestaba".

"Hai sensei… Ella es la próxima cabeza del Clan Hyuga".

"Umm… Entonces Hinata dejara la casa Hyuga y tomara el apellido Uzumaki de su prometido. Creía que los miembros de ese Clan hacen el incesto para proteger su patética línea de sangre. Tal vez sus padres sean hermanos". Haku miro la Pareja Hyuga del otro lado de la arena con rostro indiferente.

"Son primos de sangre. La casa Hyuga está dividida con la rama principal y rama segundaria. La madre de Hinata y Hanabi es de la segunda Rama y su padre es el jefe del clan". Dijo Yoko en voz baja para que no la escuchara.

"Según Naruto ese clan son unos arrogante y desperdicia su Doujutsu solo usándolo en Taijutsu de ver de usarlo a distancia".

"¿Distancia?"

"Si. Serian los mejores asesinos de todo el continente si usaran con un arco y una flecha y matar a la distancia. Pero no, solo lo usan solo para bloquear los puntos de chakra y se niegan a usar Ninjutsu. Aun me parece sorprendente que este Clan aun existe, mientras los grandes Clanes son destruido por las guerras, como los Uzumaki, Namikaze, Uchiha, Senju y entre otros que dejaron de existir y que eran mucha más fuerte que el Clan Hyuga, es de sorprenderse que aun existan".

Las personas que estaban alrededor de Haku y Yoko se asustaron un poco, cuando escucharon que el Clan Hyuga practica el incesto, aunque sabían, Nadie dijo ninguna palabra sobre este asunto para no ofender el prestigioso y ultimo clan Real de la Nación del fuego el Clan Hyuga. Se alejaron un poco para no verse involucrado.

La pelea de la dos niños solo duro 5 minutos, dándole como ganadora a Hanabi con mucha facilidad, usando el Taijutsu de su Clan. La otra niña estaba paralizada en el piso de la arena con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la boca.

El curso de Yoko salo habían veinte estudiantes y más de la mitad fueron eliminado en la primera ronda. Solo quedaron ochos estudiantes entres ellos estaba el primer nieto del tercer Hokage Konohamaru, La princesa Hyuga Hanabi Hyuga, El amigo de Konohamaru Udon Ise, You Satou**, **Maaka Karin, Sesshōmaru Nara, Hayato Yamanaka y por ultimo Yoko Uzumaki.

"Se tomara un receso de una hora para que los niños coman y descanse un poco. Eso es todo". El profesor solo anuncio un receso y sale de la arena.

"Vamos Yoko-chan. Comeremos carne para almorzar y conozco un lugar perfecto para comerlo". Dijo Haku a su estudiante y la levanto como si nada y sale del lugar con un **Shunshin no Jutsu (****J****utsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante**) de nieve, dejando atrás copos de nieves y un aire frio que incluso congelo el suelo donde estaban paradas.

"Tousan, Quien era la mujer que estaba con Yoko Uzumaki". Hanabi le pregunta su padre sobre la mujer de lado de Yoko.

"La mujer que estaba con Yoko, se llama Haku, representante del la familia Real y el Clan Namikaze para la prueba de los exámenes Chunnis y la Novia de Naruto el hijo de Minato y Kushina".

Hiashi respondió la pregunta de su Hija con voz indiferente y con el rostro inexpresivo.

"¿Namikaze? ¿Quién es Naruto?".

"Naruto, Daisuke y Kazuki son trillizo, Naruto es el Mayor de los tres por varios minutos. El niño salió de la aldea de la aldea hace más de 5 años. Fue de pura suerte que su Madre Kushina lo encontrarla en una de sus misiones".

Hiashi mueve la mano y aparece un libro de historia. En su dedo había un anillo de almacenamiento que se lo compro a un comerciante de una tienda ninja con un cómodo precio de 8.7 millones de Ryos.

"En este libro esta historia de Clan Namikaze. Leerlo si quiere saber sobre los Namikaze".

La niña tomo el libro y mira su padre con una mirada muerta y lo hace más espeluznante con sus ojos blancos.

"Que sabe de esa mujer llamada Haku. Padre"

Hiashi mirar a su hija por un momento y le contesta: "Nada… El consejo y los espías de Jiraya no saben nada sobre Lo que hicieron Haku y Naruto en los últimos 5 años. Lo poco que sabemos de ellos eran las habilidades que exhibieron en las dos primeras pruebas de los exámenes Chunnis. Haku tiene el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Yuki de Kirigakure, un excelente coeficiente intelectual y una experta de Taijutsu. Naruto por otra parte mostro ser un experto en Fuinjutsu y artes marciales del Clan Namikaze. Dos Días después de la finalización de la segunda prueba, Naruto dejo la aldea de nuevo y nadie sabe donde estar ahora mismo".

"¿Por qué dejo a su Novia atrás?".

El hombre se escoge de hombro: "Quien sabe… El Hokage-sama no ha entregado ninguna clase de información al consejo sobre la repentina desaparición de su hijo hace tres semanas atrás. Y parece que su Novia no se preocupa mucho sobre la ida de su novio".

"Si, Si… ¿Por qué Yoko esta junta con esa mujer?".

"Haku-san tomo a Yoko como aprendiz de Taijutsu". El viejo kage aparece delante de la Familia Hyuga.

"Sarutobi-sama". La familia Hyuga hace una pequeña reverencia a Hiruzen.

"Tomo la inútil como aprendiz". Dice Hanabi con el rostro sombrío.

"Hace tres semanas, Haku fue la oficina de Hokage para pedir prestado un campo de entrenamiento, le dieron el Campo del equipo 9 y le dijo a Kage que Yoko será su Nueva aprendiz". Dijo Hiruzen fumando tabaco en una pipa.

"Es por eso que el equipo de Neji le restringieron la entrada de su campo de entrenamiento. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento hacer las dos mujeres?". Preguntó Hiashi con la ceja levantada.

"No sabemos. El cuarto Restringió el acceso del campo de Haku sino también de los otros participantes de la tercera prueba. Si las otras Naciones se entera que estamos espiando los participantes de los exámenes Chunnis. Konoha saldrá mal parada".

"Pero… Porque esa mujer tomo La inútil como aprendiz"

"Hanabi no insulte a la hija de Hokage. Ni mucho menos delante de Haku. Ella te mataría sin importar de qué trasfondo venga. Te lo en cuenta". Dijo el viejo Kage con voz sombría.

"Hai". Dijo la niña sin escucha al viejo.

"Cuando me enfrente a la inútil, le romperé los brazos, piernas y desfigure su cara con mi Taijutsu". Pensó la niña con una sonrisa que asustaría a un demonio.

**(Torres del Hokage)**

En la oficina esta Minato mirando el grupo de ninja delante de él. "Jiraya… Ya pasaron tres semanas de la ida de mi hijo. Alguna noticia".

"Hokage-sama, creemos que Naruto estar en algunos países fuera del continente, Ya que mis espías no encontraron ninguna señal de su existencia dentro del continente O también debemos asumir que Naruto esté usando una clase de jutsu avanzado de transformación para no ser detectado".

"Hmm"

"Algo más". Dijo Minato el grupo de shinobi en la sala.

"Hokage-sama, Vino un comunicado de Kirigakure por parte del Clan Yuki".

"Déjame en adivinar es sobre Haku"

"Hai… El jefe del Clan Yuki quiere pedirle…"

Minato interrumpió al joven ninja: "Los asuntos de otro Clan que no sea de Konoha, no es asunto nuestro, si quiere a Haku devuelta a su clan que haga ellos mismo".

Minato sabía que Haku sería un gran activo para cualquier aldea, pero hacerla enojar conllevaría a una gran batalla dentro de la aldea de la cual Konoha no quiere involucrarse. Minato miro a su viejo maestro y pregunta.

"¿Como va el entrenamiento de mis hijos Jiraiya?"

"Lo hacen bien. Tus dos hijos pueden contralor siete de las nueve colas del zorro a la perfección. Si usan ocho colas habrá un poco de problema pero aun se puede contralar y la ultima cola sería la más difícil necesitamos convence al zorro para acceder a todo su poder o sino tus hijos solo usaran ochos de la nueve colas".

"….."

Un silencio muerto impregno en la oficina de Hokage.

"Disculpe Hokage-sama". La puerta se abrió mostrando un peliblanco enterando a la oficina del Hokage.

"Oh… Sasha-san. Como fue la primera ronda de la competencia"

"Solo quedaron ocho participante de los veinte estudiante". El hombre entrego la lista de las personas que pasaron la primera ronda.

"Todo lucharon con un buen Taijutsu". Dijo el peliblanco.

Minato miro la lista y frunce el ceño un poco.

"No me sorprende que mi hija pasara la primera ronda. Después de todo la está entrenando con la Novia de mi hijo. Si tuviera un buen físico, le pediría a Guy que la entrenarla. Es una lástima que no use chakra".

Minato devolvió la lista al profesor: "Como fue la pelea de mi hija Sasha-san"

"humillo al segundo nieto de tercer Hokage, por confiarse demasiado".

"Como era de esperar. Nada bueno le enseño Haku a mi hija".

"Minato-Kun…". Aparece Kushina en la oficina de su esposo con una pequeña explosión de humo.

"Esposa que busca".

"Minato-kun, nuestro dos hijos quieren aprender el **Hiraishin no Jutsu (****Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador****), **para la tercera de prueba exámenes Chunnis".

"Creen que están listo para el jutsu". Pregunta Minato a su esposa y Jiraiya.

"Si, lo creemos. Según Kakashi Sasuke desbloqueo la ultima aspa de Sharingan y aprendió su jutsu personal en pocos días. Aunque Daisuke Y Kazuki aprendieron controlar el chakra de la bestia y una variación del Rasengan. No podrán ganar con los monstruos que participa en la tercera fase de los exámenes". Jiraiya dijo con voz clamada.

"Es un buen punto. Si eso es todo se pueden ir". Despidió los ninja agitando la mano.

"Hai". Gritaron simultáneamente los ninja y salieron de la oficina de Minato.

Minato abrió el gabinete de su escritorio y saco un pequeño rollo y se lo entrego a su esposa.

"En este rollo están las instrucciones de Hiraishin no jutsu. Cuando me desocupe un poco de mi trabajo iré entrenar a nuestros hijos".

Kushina le dio un beso en los labios a Minato y salió de oficina de su esposo con rapidez. Minato miro a su bella esposa irse y le habla a Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya envía una tus sapos y vigila a mi hija y Haku en la competencia que propuso la academia". Le Dijo Minato a su maestro y comienza a revisar los documentos sobre su escritorio.

"Hai". Jiraiya salió de la oficina e invoco un pequeño sapo y le instrucciones sobre espiar la dos mujeres en la competencia de la academia.


	22. Chapter 22

**Academia Kuoh.**

**(Academia Kuoh)**

En la sala de de Club de investigación oculto están los tres grupos de demonios hablando en forma seria. El primer grupo es de Rías Gremory, el segundo grupo es de Sona Sitri y el último es Naruto Beal.

"Naruto-sama es verdad que esa persona usa Chakra sin ser un Yonkai". Pregunta una niña de cabello blanco y sentada en el sofá comiendo dulce.

"Si". Naruto respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

"Solo lleva un mes en mi territorio y ya está causando problema. Como va arregla este asunto Naruto-san"

Naruto se ríe como un maniaco y se rasca la cabeza avergonzada.

"HeHe… No lo sé"

"Saben que su culpa hay un sujeto que no sabemos Nada e hizo un disturbio en la ciudad, alertando a los humanos". Rías dice golpeado fuertemente el escritorio

"Además su poder estaría a casi mismo nivel que mi hermana una Satán". Dijo Sona con la cara seria. Cuando sintió el poder del último ataque de Naruto

"Mi hermano y la hermana de Sona llegara a la ciudad en unos minutos. Y creo que el jefe de los ángeles caído también vendrás. Sabe cuánto poder uso ese sujeto solo para destruir tu casa y ahora mismo está paseando por la ciudad como si nada"

Naruto aun tenía una sonrisa tonta no dijo nada por varios minutos.

"Presidenta que vamos hacer con ese sujetos que pasea por la ciudad". Issei que estaba al lado de Kiba pregunta a su Reina. Issei es un hombre joven en sus años de adolescencia con un cuerpo promedio, de pelo corto castaño con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus cejas y dos extensiones de cabello que cuelgan paralelamente a su nuca y ojos marrones.

"Debemos espera a mi hermano mayor. Dudo que se quede con los brazos cruzado cuando un hombre desconocida deambule por el territorio de los Gremory y Sitri.

"Naruto-sama". Una chica alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior estilo ahoge, inclinándose hacia atrás.

Naruto voltio para mirar a chica. "Como esta Kisame".

"Está vivo de milagro. Si el golpe fuera un poco más a la derecha su corazón explotaría a instante. Los hueso de las costilla fueron pulverizado por el golpe, su pulmón izquierdo exploto, los músculos, nervios y arterias también fueron destruido por el brutal golpe. Si Kisame no tuviera la capacidad de regenerarse y tener una piel como el acero. Ahora estaría muerto"

"La espada de Kisame no tiene la capacidad de absorbe magia para dárselo a su portado". Pregunta una chica con largo cabello negro y ojos violetas detrás de Rías.

"Cuando la espada de Kisame gruño de dolor cuando choco con la espada de ese hombre desconocido. Dándole la ventaja de golpea a Kisame en el pecho". Dice una chica detrás de Naruto con el pelo largo negro y ojos de color avellana con pupilas felinas.

"No pudo absorbe el chakra de esa persona". Pregunta una joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei con el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café.

"No Xenovia-san, su chakra no fue absorbida por la espada de Kisame. Parece que el chakra es muy diferente que lo que utiliza los Yonkai normales". Dijo Naruto mirando a Kuruka detrás de él.

"Orochimaru, Lee, ustedes conocen a ese sujetos, cuando ustedes aparecieron tenía la cara sorprendido cuando lo vio". Pregunta Anna a su compañero de equipo.

"No… Primera vez que lo veo". Respondió Orochimaru con cara seria y Lee asiente con la cabeza.

"Yo estaba más cerca de ese sujeto, pero el ataco a Lee que estaba más lejos". Yoh dijo cara calmada.

"Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa que vamos hacer con ese hombre si llega a la escuela antes que llegue mi hermano Rías hablo en voz alta.

"Lucha con él, sería la única manera" Dijo Hao Asakura furioso cuando ese sujeto derroto a Kisame con un simple golpe. Y estaba aun más enojado por no enfrentarse con ese hombre

"Y a donde. En la ciudad en donde hay miles de humano observando". Dijo Yoh Asakura con rostro despreocupado.

"Podemos crear una barrera de aislamiento para que los estúpidos humanos no se lastimen". Las manos de Hao se crearon fuegos carmesí. Y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su cara.

"Hao-kun, te puede calma por un momento estamos hablando por su estupidez". Sona miro a Hao sin ninguna clase de emoción. Hao apago sus llamas y se recorto en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

"Asia-chan, cuánto tiempo le tomara a Kisame por completo". Naruto Beal le pregunto a la niña sanadora.

"La mayor parte lo pude sanar, pero sus músculos y huesos, aun son frágiles. Necesita dos o tres meses de reposo". La niña dio una sonrisa triste a Naruto.

"Es una lástima". Dijo Naruto con el rostro sombrío y sus puños los apretaba con fuerza.

"Naruto-kun, No te preocupe demasiado. Al menos está vivo". Kuruka acaricio la cabeza de su Rey de forma tierna.

Naruto se calma un poco y toma la mano de su Reina. "Lucifer ya viene". Naruto miro el centro de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

"Rías-chan… Para que me llamaste". Un círculo rojo se formo en la habitación apareciendo tres personas. La primera persona es un hombre que tiene el cabello largo color Rojo carmesí, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violetas. La segunda persona es una mujer hermosa tiene el cabello color plata y ojos celestes con un vestida de sirvienta. La última persona es una hermosa con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas a cada lado usando dos listones de color fucsia y sus ojos son de tono purpura. Ella tiene un cuerpo como el de una niña vestida con ropa de chica mágica.

"Hermano tenemos un problema". Dijo Rías a su hermano sin ninguna clase de presentación de cortesía.

"¿Un problema?". Sirzechs Lucifer dice con la ceja levantada. Rías asiente con la cabeza y justo cuando iba a responder aparece otro hombre.

"Un hombre alto con largo cabello negro atado con cinta roja y vestido con túnica blanca, que recorre la ciudad como un loco". Un hombre apareció en la sala del Club con un grupo de personas. El hombre tiene una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo. También lleva un traje Kimono de color café claro y su cuidada barba.

"Azazel-sama". Dijo la sirvienta saludando al hombre con una pequeña reverencia. Sirzechs y Serafall miraron al hombre con cara rostros serios.

"¿Quién es ese hombre?". Pregunta la mujer con el vestido de chica mágica.

"No lo sé, pero mis hombre lo están vigilando ahora mismo. Parece que está buscando algo".

"Tal vez sería a Nosotros". Dijo Anna a lado de Yoh con los brazos cruzados

"Esa persona es fuerte venció a Kisame con un solo golpe y destruyo nuestra casa". Dijo Lee sentado en el sofá junto con Orochimaru, Issei y Kiba.

"Hermano que debemos hacer con esa persona". Rías pregunta preocupada a su hermano mayor.

Lucifer cerró los ojos por varios minutos y hablo."Debemos aislar la zona alrededor de la escuela y evacua a los humanos de la zona de peligro"

Azazel miro su grupo de guardaespaldas de ángeles caídos y le dio órdenes. "Ustedes crean una barrera de aislamiento alrededor de la zona y evacuen a los humanos de las casas alrededor de la escuela"

"Si señor". Todos los ángeles caídos salieron del club excepto uno.

"Sona-chan tú y los demás grupos crearan una barrera alrededor de la escuela y evacúala a todo los estudiantes a un lugar seguro". Ordeno Serafall Leviatán a su hermana y miro a naruto por un momento.

"Hai". La nobleza de Sona junto con su Rey sale de la sala de investigación apresuradamente siguiendo las órdenes de la Señora Satán.

"Asi que eres el Sekiryuutei que tiene sellado un dragón celestial". Dijo un un joven apuesto con cabello plateado claro que vino con Azazel.

"¿Quién eres?". Issei pregunto confundido al peli plateado que vino del grupo del Azazel.

"Soy Vali portado de Sacred Gear Divine Dividing y tengo sellado a otro dragón celestial Albión". Dijo Vali a su rival.

"Soy Issei Hyodo portado de la Boosted Gear y próximo Rey de Harem". Issei ofreció la mano para saludar.

Vali ignoro a Issei y miro a Naruto en silla de rueda.

"Asi que tu ere el Héroe de guerra, que participo en la guerra civil en el inframundo hace 500 años atrás". Vali camino hacia con una sonrisa arrogante.

"He… He… me halaga mucho joven…". Naruto tiene una sonrisa tonta mientras queda mirando a Vali.

"Escuche rumores que fuiste sellado por los últimos 500 años por parte de la casa Beal, Gremory y Sitri, por tener amorío con Serafall Leviatán después de la guerra". Vali sonrió aun más arrogante.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación por unos minutos. Todos miraron a Vali como si fuera un idiota.

"Anna, yoh, Hao y Orochimaru ayuden a Sona-san con la evacuación de los estudiantes". Ordeno fríamente Naruto a su nobleza.

"Hai". Los cuatros demonios salieron de la habitación con la cara serias.

"Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia e Issei ayudaremos a Sona-san" Dijo Rías levantándose de escritorio. "Koneko, Gasper y Asia se quedaran en el club".

"Pero presidenta yo quiero…". Koneko quería protesta ero fue detenida con la mirada fría de Rey.

"Ustedes se quedaran cuidando a Kisame". Rías y su grupo sale de la Habitación sin escucha lo gruñido furioso de Koneko y Gasper.

"Vali ayuda a los chicos". Azazel ordeno con voz helada a Vali.

"Hai". Vali salió de habitación sin ante lanzare una mirada a Naruto que lo estaba mirando seriamente.

"Naruto-kun a quien ofendiste". Pregunto Azazel sobre el hombre que pasea por ciudad.

Naruto Beal solo le dio una sonrisa espelúznate a Azazel y miro a Kisame acostado en un sofá con una gran marca de puño en el pecho, en su boca fluye un poco de sangre.

Asia atendió a Kisame cada quince minutos, Koneko comía dulce en el sofá y Gasper jugaba con una serpiente viva que le dio Orochimaru. Naruto solo se ríe como loco de vez en cuando mientras hablaba con su reina y Lee. Azazel y Sirzechs hablaban en voz bajas, mientras que la que viste como sirvienta tiene los ojos cerrados ignorando a todo a su alrededor y Serafall jugaba con su cabello mientras miraba a naruto con tristeza.

"Este poder". Pensó la niña vestida de chica mágica cuando sintió una gran presencia acercándose a la academia Kuoh con gran rapidez. "Ya está aquí". La chica miro por la ventana hacia una dirección. Los demonios voltearon a verla y miraron a la dirección donde mirar la chica mágica.

"Ya vino". Murmuro Naruto sintiendo la presencia del hombre desconocido a varias metros distancias de la escuela.

"Vamos a darle una buena bienvenida a este insolente humano". Sirzechs dijo cuando sintió el suelo temblar furiosamente

"Explosión".

La explosión se escucho afuera de la academia que hizo temblar el suelo y los estudiantes entraron en pánico.

"¡Kyahhh!". Muchas jóvenes dentro del gimnasio gritaron en pánico cuando escucharon la explosión y el tembló.

"Por favor calmarse por un momento". La vicepresidenta del concejo estudiantil Tsubaki intentando calma a los estudiantes en pánico.

"Este poder es más fuerte que Kokabiel cuando nos enfrentamos" Murmuro Xenovia sintiendo el poder de ese hombre.

"¡Que mierda pasa!". Grita Issei intentando calma a la multitud en el gimnasio junto con Xenovia y el consejo estudiantes que es el grupo de Sona.

"Hagan una barrera alrededor del gimnasio, no queremos que alguien salgan heridos". Sona ordeno a su nobleza.

"Hai". Gritaron todo el consejo estudiantil. Sona miro de cómo la barrera que protege la escuela comenzó a desmoronarse.

"Esa explosión destruyó la barrera alrededor de la escuela Tsk". Sona chaqueo los labios con furia.

"Todo ustedes vallan a gimnasio hay un terrorista entrando a la escuela. ¡Rápido!". Grito Rías a los deportistas que estaban en el campo de futbol junto con su reina, caballero y el peón de Naruto Orochimaru que es profesor de química de la escuela. El grupo de demonio vieron como la barrara que cubre la escuela fue totalmente destruida cayéndose en pedazos.

Hao, Anna y Yoh sacaron el último grupo de estudiante de la escuela hacia el gimnasio. "Vallan ustedes y custodia este grupo de estudiante yo me quedo dentro de la escuela". Dijo Hao abandonando a su hermano y Anna.

"Cuídate hermano". Yoh dijo saliendo con el grupo de estudiantes que estaba en pánico. Anna miro el hermano de su prometido con cara seria y no dijo ninguna palabra.

"Esto va ser divertido" Dijo Vali acompañando a un grupo de señoritas hacia el gimnasio.

"Azazel tu grupo de incompetentes no pudieron aguando ningún minuto con ese sujeto". La sirvienta dijo fríamente cuando sintió que le grupo de ángeles caídos fueron derrotado rápidamente.

"HaHaHa". Azazel rio a carcajada avergonzado cuando sus hombres fueron derrotado.

"Vámonos a ver a ese hombre cruel que mato algunos ángeles caídos". Sirzechs desaprecio con circo mágica junto con su esposa. Serafall y Azazel siguieron los mismos pasos de su compañero.

"Kuruka-chan, Lee- kun llévame a la azotea de la escuela" Ordena Naruto a su Reina y peón.

"Hai Naruto-kun". Dijo Kuruka saliendo de la sala del club.

"Cuídense ustedes tres". Lee se despidió con el grupo restante de Rías.

**(Fuera de la escuela).**

Naruto estaba encima de un edificio mirando la academia Kuoh. "Ddraig me está diciendo que tu potador esta en esa escuela". Naruto siente varias presencias dentro en la escuela.

"**Si… No solo mi portador está ahí, sino también está el portado de Albión".** Dijo Ddraig dentro del medallón.

Naruto crea más de treinta clones de sombra con unas modificaciones en ella.

"Si tienen la oportunidad maten aquellos demonios Sin piedad". Dijo Naruto a sus clones de sombra.

"Hai". Gritaron simultáneamente los clones y saltaron del edificio hacia la escuela.

Naruto se sentó en el piso del edificio con las piernas cruzadas e hizo varios sellos de manos.

"Pa…"

Una palmada y una pequeña flama de fuego se creó en la mano izquierda de Naruto. Naruto comienza a meditar con la flama de fuego en su mano.

Los clones de sombra estaban al menos de cuarenta metros de la entrada de la escuela con el ceño fruncido.

"Que vamos hacer con los estudiantes que hay dentro. Lo matamos también". Pregunto uno de los clones.

"No… Solo tenemos que asuntarlo para que salgan de la academia, eso es todo". Dijo un clon respirando hundo y susurra un jutsu.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**** (****Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)". **Una bola de fuego de uno cinco de diámetro de color azul salió de la boca del clon de Naruto. La bola de fuego se dirigió hacia la academia destruyendo todo a su paso.

"Eres estúpido o que". Grito un clon a su compañero que hizo el jutsu, su única misión es matar a los demonios no a los civiles inocentes.

"No me grite miren". Dijo el clon. Y todos los clones miraron la bola de fuego explotándose a pocos metros de la entrada de la academia.

"Oh una barrera". Dieron los clones mirando una barrera que cubría todo la academia que comezón a grietarse.

"Quien son ustedes". Un grupo de persona con alas negra aparecieron en la entrada de la academia con lanza de luz en las manos.

"Personas con alas negras. Deben ser ángeles caídos". Dijo un clon mirando el grupo de personas con alas negra. "Oh… Impresionante es la primera ver que veo una raza humanoides que no sean humanos y las brujas. Espera las brujas se parecen más a una mujer común". Dijo clon el clon que hizo el jutsu de fuego, puso su brazo alrededor del hombro a un hombre que parece el líder del grupo.

"¿Que?". El líder del grupo de los ángeles caídos. El ángel Quedo impresionado de no darse cuenta de tener un clon abrazando su hombro.

"Es rápido". Pensaron el grupo de incompetente de la rapidez del clon.

"Ya no tengo chakra por el jutsu que hice, asi que boom". Dijo el clon con una sonrisa burlona y exploto con un gran estallido que hizo lo que estaban cerca del Clon de Naruto desapareciera en instantes y los onda expansiva envió a los demás lejos del lugar con las extremidades arrancando, huesos rotos y sangres y órganos por todo el lugar.

"Somos clones explosivo. El jefe si tiene imaginación para hacer este jutsu". Dijo un clon mirándose asi mismo.

"Mataremos a los que sobrevivieron a la explosión". Dijo otro clon señalando a los ángeles sobreviviente.

"Nah". Dijeron los clones mirando hacia arriba.

"Parece que nuestro espectáculo atrajo algunos demonios y ángeles de alto Rango". Dijo un clon mirando aun pelirrojo, una mujer con traje de sirvienta y una con un traje extraño y un hombre en Kimono.

"Parece el que tiene seis alas negra era el jefes de estos sujetos". Dijo un clon acariciando su cabeza.

"Su nivel estaría a nivel Kage de clase S o incluso más". Dijo un clon mirando al grupo de persona.

"Como el que está en la cima de la escuela sentado". Dijo un clon mirado la azotea de la academia.

"Tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules, sentado en una silla de rueda. Se parece mucho a mi padre y mi hermano Kazuki". Dijo otro clon mirando a yo de otra dimensión.

"Quienes son ustedes y porque están atacando a los demonios". Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Somos unos viajeros que nos gusta la aventurara". Dijo un clon. "El grupo de ese hombre nos ataco primero, atentando contra mi vida y por eso los vamos a matar. Solo es eso". El clon soñarlo a Naruto en azotea de la escuela.

"Sabe que ofendiste la casa Gremory, Sitri y los ángeles caídos, por tu estupidez". Dijo la sirvienta con tono frio.

Los clones se escogieron de los hombre como si no le importaba y un clon dijo: "Ni sé quiénes son y no me interesa en los más mínimo. Solo tengo una misión de mi jefes y es matarlo a todo ustedes". El Clon de sombra uso **Soru **y aprecio delante de la sirvienta que la sorprendió mucho.

"Cuidado". Dijo el pelirrojo a su esposa cuando ver al clon dándole una patada dirigido hacia la cabeza. La peliblanca crea una barrera para cubrirse pero fue inútil.

"**Bujaogen (****Pierna de Talón Militar)". **Naruto patea a la sirvienta con el talón del pie envuelto en Haki, mientras que emite la onda de choque. Esto le permite hacer añicos la defensa de la sirvienta. En Talón del pie conecto la cabeza de la pobre mujer que la envió a hacia abajo.

Un clon aparece en el lugar en donde va caer la mujer y le lanza una pequeña sonrisa. Los dos demonios y el ángel caído quedaron sorprendidos por un momento y se movieron a para recata a la peliblanca.

"En donde van ustedes". Diez clones aparecieron delante de los tres impidieron ayuda a la mujer vestida de sirvienta.

"**Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuogan (****Ataque Final de los Seis Poderes: Arma de Seis Reyes)". **El clon uso su propia versión de **Ikkotsu** usando su Rokushiki. Los dos puño conectaron en el pecho de la mujer y una ráfaga de aire salió de la espada de la mujer destruyendo los órganos internos y la ropa a la vez.

"AAAHHH". La mujer grito de dolor cuando sintió un gran golpe en su pecho y tosió una bocanada de sangre en el aire. La mujer caí al suelo con dos marcas rojas en pecho en forma de puño.

"Muere". Dijo el clon cuando apuntado un dedo ya con fuego en la cabeza de la mujer.

"**Ninpō**…". El clon no termino su palabra cuando sitio un golpe en el rostro.

"**Dainamikku Entorī (****Entrada Dinámica****). **Lee apareció dándole una patada en la cara de Naruto que lo hizo retrocede varios pasos.

"Explosión"

El clon exploto enviando a volar a los dos demonios varios metros de distancias con leves heridas

"Gracias… Lee…". Dijo la mujer moribunda semidesnuda con sangre saliendo de la cabeza por la patada y sangre por la boca por los golpes en su pecho.

"No tan rápido". Otro clon aprecio delante de la pareja de demonio.

"Me impresionar que aun está viva. Tus huesos deberías están destrozado en astilla por los golpe que le dio mi compañero clon". Dijo otro clon que apareció detrás de ellos mirándolo a la peliblanca.

"Tu hijo de perra…". La mujer furiosa envía picas de hielo hacia a los clones.

Los clones lo esquivan las picas de hielo como si nada. "OH… Usa hielo. Aunque eres poderosa todavía no ha usado todo tu poder. Te confía demasiado cuando te diste cuenta que no era una amenaza para vosotros". Dijo el clon en voz alta para que todo lo escuchara.

"Parece que este mundo hay versiones alternativa de mi mundo". Pensó el otro clon mirando a Lee.

Los Demás clones de sombra estaban en la entrada de la academia, algunos miraran hacia el techo de la escuela y otros mirando hacia la entrada.

"Sepárense y maten a cualquier demonio que lo detenga". Dijo un clon usando Geppo con otros tres clones de sombra Subiendo a la azotea.

"Hai" Dijeron los clones separándose y destruyendo los salones de clases ya vacio.

"Que mierda son esto sujeto". Dijo Azazel peleando con tres clones de sombra a la vez y su ropa ya arañada por los ataque de los clones.

Un clon se lanza a gran velocidad enviando un poderoso golpe con su Haki de armadura. Azazel crea una lanza de luz y lo lanza con fuerza que lo conecto a la cabeza de clon.

"Explosión".

El clon exploto con gran fuerza que la onda expansiva lo envió a volar algunos metros.

"Te… tengo…" Los otros dos clones siendo superado por fuerza de su oponente. Agarraron a Azazel por la espalda con una sonrisa maniaca.

"Mierda…". Dijo Azazel siendo agarrado por los clones.

"Explosión"

Los dos clones explotaron junto con Azazel como un ataque suicida destruyendo a una gran parte de la zona.

"Azazel estúpido… No ten confié demasiado". Grito Sirzechs luchando con otros tres clones a la vez.

"Sirzechs los otros clones entraron a la academia. Que hacernos". Dijo la mujer disfrazada de chica mágica que estaba peleando con cuatro clones. El pelirrojo creó una bola energía roja destruyendo a un clon.

"Aah… Que mierda. Eso dolió". Azazel salió de los escombro de la explosión y mira hacia un edificio un poco alejado de la escuela.

"Tal vez ese hombre es el original". Dijo Azazel señalando a Naruto el origina meditando con una flama de color azul oscuro en su mano.

"Encárgate de él, mientas nosotros no encargamos de estos clones". Dijo Sirzechs cuando libera algo de su poder.

"Bien". Dijo el hombre, abres sus seis alas negras y vuela hacia Naruto meditando.

**(Academia)**

Un clon encontró a Hao sentado en una mesa con el salón completamente vacío. La clon alza ceja y se para delante del demonio.

"Um… Usted debe ser un demonio. ¿Cómo te llama ante que te mate?". Preguntó el clon a su adversario.

"Derrotaste a Kisame por pura suerte. Debería arráncate la cabeza y dárselo a mi invocación como tributo". Dijo Hao ignorando la pregunta del clon.

"Ustedes creían que era débil y se confiaron demasiado. Si tu amigo no intentara asesinarme, la historia seria otra y tal vez seriamos buenos amigos o socios". El clon se escogió de hombro como si no le importaba

"Destruyendo nuestra casa y destruyeron medio colegio, por un simple ataque de mi colega". Hao se puso de pie mirando al clon.

"Solo he matado algunos ángeles caídos desde mi visita a esta escuela. No eh matado a ningún inocentes". Dijo el clon mirando a su alrededor."Además fueron ustedes que me atacaron primero, No yo". El clon miro el salón vacio y asiente con la cabeza

"Parece que evacuaron a los civiles, minutos antes de mi llegada". El clon hizo un sello de mano.

"**Hijutsu: Haien (Jutsu Secreto: Llamas Desertoras)". **Susurro el clon lanzando una bola pequeña de llama de color morado hacia Hao.

Un gran brazo rojo que apareció de la nada extendió su mano y bloqueó todo el fuego destinado a Hao. El asalto a la llama duró unos segundos, pero se reveló que Hao no había sido tocado por las llamas. Sin embargo, El clon desapareció de la vista de Hao.

Hao por instinto salta hacia adelanta esquivando un puñetazo del clon que destruyo todo el piso del salón de clase. "Ehh… Eres rápido". Dijo el clon mirando de cómo Hao esquivo su movimiento.

"¡Te mostraré insignificante!" gritó Hao, su ira obteniendo lo mejor de él "¡Espíritu de fuego! ¡Acaba con él!"

Con un fuerte rugido, el recién llamado Spirit of Fire levantó su brazo hacia atrás y ataco el cofre del clon. El clon trato de alejarse del espíritu de Hao, pero el brazo del Espíritu de Fuego con gran rapidez tomo uno de los brazo del clon con fuerza.

"Quemar." Murmuró Hao mientras el cuerpo del clon estaba envuelto en fuego.

"Débil". Dijo Hao mirando el clon envuelto en fuego.

"Igual que tu". Se escucha una voz calmada proveniente del Clon.

"**Suiton****: Suijinheki**** (****Elemento Agua: Formación Muro de Agua****)". **Un remolino de agua alrededor del espíritu de fuego y el clon de sombra.

"Que pasa". Hao retrocedió un poco mirando el remolino de agua en el salón en confusión.

El agua apago el fuego alrededor del clon. El clon mira el espíritu rojo que tiene agarrado su brazo derecho y dar un suspira de lastima y hace un simple movimiento de dedo que tiene la suficiente fuerza física para enviar a al espíritu de fuego volando a una distancia considerable, incluso con el poder suficiente para que choque a través de las paredes de la escuela.

"**Oni Dekkopin**** (****Impacto**** del demonio****). **Susurro el clon cuando envió a volar al espíritu fuera del salón dejando una gran marca de destrucción.

Hao vio de cómo su espíritu de fuego fue enviado a volar fuera del remolina de agua y chocan con las paredes de la escuela. Antes de darse cuenta tenía el clon junto a su lado derecho con una pequeña sonrisa, puso su dedo índice en su brazo derecho y sintió una gran fuerza que lo envió volando fuera de la habitación hacia otro salón de clases.

"**Tsukiyubi (****Dedos de Empuje)". **El clon apareció a lado de Hao y le extiende el índice y el dedo medio de una mano al unísono, mientras que están en contacto con el demonio, que lo envió volando varios metros de distancia chocando con la pared del salón del a lado.

"Ya no tengo chakra". Murmuro el clon, usando su gran velocidad abrazo a Hao que estaba insertado en la pared y murmuro una palabra a su oponente.

Hao sin créeselo fue vencido por su estupidez por hubiese confiado Todo su cuerpo esta adolorido y una gran cantidad de sangre sale de su boca. Cuando vio al clan abrazándolo se asusto mucho y escucho una palabra en su oído.

"Boom".

Un gran estallido destruyo en salón de clase y Hao recibió un gran daño. Uno de brazo fue arrancado de su cuerpo en la explosión, quemadura de tercer grado, todos los huesos de su cuerpo tatamente destrozado y un gran charco de sangre se formo debajo de él.

"Hao-kun… Que te paso escuche… ". Aparece una chica de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh. Sona sintió Hao luchar dentro de la escuela y se le transporto el lugar de la batalla cuando llego miro Hao malherido con el brazo derecho arrancado, dentro un charco de sangre, casi quedándose inconsciente.

"Oh…no…". La mujer lloro y corre hacia Hao apresuradamente. Sin prestarle atención que una amenaza se acercaba

"Sona-chan…. Cuida…". Hao no termino su palabra de advertencia cuando un clon apareció de la Nada haciendo una voltereta en el aire.

El clon escucho lo explosión a varios metros donde estaba el y fue a investigar. Y cuando llego vio a Hao en el suelo y una bella mujer corriendo hacia el joven malheridos. El clon salto en el aire a máxima velocidad y cogió a la mujer desprevenida dándole una patada giratoria en la cara.

"¡Nooo!". Hao grito en desesperación

Sona antes de darse cuenta recibió una fuerte patada que la envió volar a la distancia sacándola del salón de clase. El clon sin perder el impulso se lanzo hacia la mujer nuevamente y apareció delante de ella en el aire. Cubrió sus puños con Haki de armadura y dio múltiples puñetazos extremadamente rápidos, causando daño agravado sobre el rostro de la mujer. Lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer un enorme cráter debajo de ellos.

El rostro de la bella mujer está totalmente destrozado por los múltiples puñetazos del clon que quedo inconsciente en el suelo, la sangre gotea en los puños de Naruto mientras miraba indiferentemente a la mujer en el suelo, La tomo de los pelos y camino hacia Hao que lo está mirando con miedo.

"Dime joven… En donde puedo encontrar a Issei". Pregunta el clon apuntado un dedo en la cabeza de la mujer. "Si no me lo dice tu novia muere". Amenazo el clon.

"Esta en el gimnasio al sur de aquí. Dejar de ir Sona". Dijo Hao desesperadamente en voz alto con sangre fluyendo en su brazo imputado. El clon lanza a la mujer hacia Hao y sale del lugar usando Geppo.

"Sona-chan… perdóname por no protegerte…". Hao con mucha fuerza abrazo a Sona con el único brazo que tiene.

"Presidenta…" Una de 1,70 cm. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaños claro. Utiliza el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, aun que también lleva gafas azules.

"Tsubaki lleva a Sona hacia el club de investigación en donde esta Asia para que la cure". Dijo Hao viendo la llegada de la Reina de Sona.

"Oh por amor de Lucifer. Que mierda paso aquí". Se apresuro Tsubaki hacia la pareja, viendo la destrucción del salón y los dos totalmente lastimado.

"Hay muchas replicas de ese hombre por todo la escuela. Son tan fuerte como el original". Hao creó un círculo mágico con la última pica de magia que le quedaba.

"Atención a todo… Soy Hao de la nobleza de Naruto Beal… Ese hombre está buscando a Issei por alguna razón… tenga cuidado es fuerte". Hao transmitió un comunicado y quedo desmayado poco después. Tsubaki recogió la pareja y lo llevo a la sala de investigación.

Varios minutos después tres charcos de agua se levantado del suelo del Salón. "Nunca pensé que este jutsu no sirviera algún día". Dijo el charco de agua transformándose en un clon de sombra.

"**Elemento**** Agua: Jutsu de Ocultación en el Agua.** Un simple jutsu de Rango D, fue lo suficiente para escódenos de esa idiota". Dijo otro clon.

"Entonces esa mujer llamada Asia esta en un club de investigación. Esto nos ahorrarla mucho trabajo". Dijo el tercer clon usando su Haki de observación a su alrededor.

"En esta escuela hay mucho demonios de la cual no conocemos, Pero busquemos aquellas presencia que ya conocemos como de esa mujer y la pareja, sería mucho más fácil de buscar". Un clon señalo a una dirección en específica.

"Vamos". Dijo el clon y los oros dos clones asienten con la cabeza.

**(Otro lugar de la academia).**

El grupo de Naruto Beal, Rías Gremory y de Sona Sitri se separaron para refugia a los estudiantes lejos de la academia para que no salieran herido en la batalla.

En un campo de futbol se encuentra Rías, Akeno, Kiba y Orochimaru mirando a los cuatro clones de sombra delante de ellos. El grupo recibió el comunicado de Hao hace apena unos segundos.

"Fu, Fu...". Orochimaru se rio siniestramente mientras lanzaba una mirada de muerte a los clones. "Hijos de puta. Lo matarle a todos ustedes". Orochimaru estaba furioso cuando se entero del estado de su compañero por parte de Tsubaki.

"ARA, ARA… Sin son muy guapo". Dijo Akeno mirando los guapos que son los clones. "Quiere pasar una noche con esta Nee-san para que haga lo que quiera". Akeno subió un poco la falda mostrando una braga de encaje negra erótica diciéndolo con una voz seductora.

Los clones miraron a la braga de la joven inexpresivamente sin ninguna clase de lujuria. "Lo siento ya tengo una Novia. Y además no buscaría a una Zorra que muestre su ropa interior a un desconocido que acaba de conocer". Dijo un clon todavía mirando la braga de Akeno.

"Sus senos son más grande que la de Haku, casi del mismo tamaña de Tsunade. No le dolerá la espalda". Dijo otro mirando los pechos de Rías y Akeno.

"Nos gusta más los traseros que los pechos de las chicas. Lo de Haku son perfecto para manoseada todo el día". Dijo otro pensando en su Novia en la Naciones elementales.

Los cuatros demonios miraron a los clones con venas sobresaliendo en sus cabezas.

"Mira esa pelirroja debe pariente de hombre de pelo rojo que está afuera de la academia". Un clon miro a Rías y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Debemos arrancarle las manos y los pies y llevara delante de la puerta y amenazar al hombre que deje de lucha, esto nos ahorraría trabajo buscando a esa persona". Un clon dijo con indiferencia.

"Y que hacemos con los demás".

"Si tenemos suerte matarlo o sino dejarlo muy lastimado para que dejen de pelear". Un clon hizo varios sellos de manos.

"**Kirigakure**** no Jutsu (****Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla). **El clon crea una niebla expulsando de su cuerpo cubriendo todo el campo de futbol y los otros clones.

Los cuatro demonios abren sus alas demoniacas y vuelan por los cielos. "Presidenta que hacemos". Pregunta Kiba con una espada demoniaca en su mano.

"La niebla oculta sus presencia… no lo puedo sentir". Dijo Orochimaru enviando varias serpientes hacia la niebla.

**(Azotea de la academia)**

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la academia cuatro clones rodearon a Naruto Beal y la Yonkai Kuruka.

"Su presencia es tan alto como esos dos demonios y el ángel Caído, pero su poder no estar a la par". Dijo un clon mirando una versión de su hermano en este mundo.

"Tu debe ser Naruto Beal… Un demonio de clase alta". Un clon dijo mirando a la pareja.

"Hi, Hi… Parece que nuestro invitado me conocer… Como te llama amigo". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tonto.

"Oh mis disculpa". Los clones se inclinaron un poco y saludaron a los dos demonios. "Me llamo Naruto". Dijeron simultáneamente los clones son con una sonrisa calmada.

"Se llaman Naruto También. Eh, que sorpresa". Dijo el rubio en silla de rueda a los clones.

"Señor demonio tengo una pregunta. Como se llaman tus padres". Un clon pregunto inocentemente.

"Y eso que tiene ver ahora".

Los clones se quedaron callados por varios segundos con el rostro inexpresivo.

"Te parece mucho a mi padre y mi hermano gemelo". Un clon rompió el hielo de la conversación.

"Oh, es eso. Mis padres se llaman Minato Beal y Kushina Beal. Padre era un demonio de bajo rango que era soldado de la casa Beal y mi madre era una simple sirvienta también en la casa Beal. Murieron hace 500 años atrás. Pocos antes de volvedme un demonio de alto grado". Naruto miro el cielo con nostalgia.

"Parece que en este mundo existieron mis padres, pero fuero hace 500 años atrás". Pensaron los clones mirando la pareja.

"Naruto-san, ¿que eres?". Kuruka pregunta detrás de su Rey. "No eres un Yonkai, pero puede usar chakra como uno".

Los clones sintieron que la mujer que tiene el mismo kimono que su Novia Haku tiene chakra muy diferente a que tiene ellos. "Somos de muy lejos buscando a una persona en especifico. Una cosa llevaran a la otra y estamos luchando por un malentiendo estúpido por su grupo". Un clon contesto sin responderle a la pregunta de la Yonkai.

Dos círculos aparecieron en los oídos de los demonios y cuando desaparecieron pocos después, los rostros de los dos demonios cambiaron Drásticamente.

"Casi asesinar a mi caballero". Naruto filtra poder de destrucción de su cuerpo y la mujer le sale orejas y cola de gato.

"Ustedes dos encargarse de la mujer gato, mientras que yo y otro clon sellaremos a este demonio que esta ya débil". El dedo del clon comezón a brillar y escribió **((****禁****), ****Sello), **en el aire.

"Hai". Tres clones se lanzaron el demonio y el Yonkai con gran impulso, lo suficiente para destruir el piso de la azotea. Los dos demonios saltaron la instantes cuando vieron a los clones viniendo hacia ellos.

**(Fuera de la academia).**

Serafall Leviatán vestida como chica mágica recibió el mensaje de Hao y de Tsubaki sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrieron dentro de la academia. La mujer esquivo una ráfaga de viento que destruyo varias casas de la zona.

"Que le pasa Sona-chan". Serafall hablo en voz alto a un círculo mágico en su oído.

"Serafall-sama. Sona esta malherido con la cara desfigurada y una contusión cerebral". Tsubaki que estaba en la línea le dijo a la señora Satán.

"Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar". El cuerpo de la mujer mágica emite una aura azul y los cielos se escurece cayendo uno copos de nieves.

"Parece que la niña por fin lo va tomar enserio". Dijo un clon con un tubo de metal en la mano.

"Cuanto tiempo tomara a los otros clones busca ese portador de Ddraig para localiza a su Novia Asia". Dijo otro clon mirando el cielo escurecerse.

"Si el novio estar en esta escuela, ella estaría aquí con él". Un clon lanzo un auto a la chica mágica y la mujer lo congelo con hielo y lo rompió en pedazo.

"Bueno eso es verdad, pero no sabemos como es su apariencia aparte de ser mujer". Un clon con el tubo de metal se lanzo hacia el demonio.

"Muere hijo de puta". Serafall creó una lanza de hielo y travesó el clon que venía a por ella.

"Estallido"

El clon exploto pero no se hizo ningún simple rasguño a la chica disfrazada de chica mágica.

"Serafall cálmate y ayuda a Azazel a matar a ese humano de mierda". Sirzechs apareció delante de la señora demonio con la ropa rasguñada pero sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

"Pero…" Serafall miro cinco de los diez clones que quedaron a pelea con ellos.

"Yo me encargo de esto insignificantes replicas. Ayuda al jefe de los ángeles caídos a matar el humano original. Parece que tiene un problema". Sirzechs creó varios círculos mágicos que lanzaron bolas de energía hacia los clones. Los clones viendo un ataque dirigido hacia ellos se separaron esquivando las bolas de energía lanzada por el demonio.

"Bien". Dijo la mujer y desapareció del lugar con su magia.

Naruto estaba meditando con la pierna cruzaba con una flama de color verde oscuro. Había recibido la información de los clones destruido a su mente, mientras hablaba con Ddraig.

"**Niño enserio va usar ese jutsu. No es peligroso para tu cuerpo si utiliza energía vital".** Ddraig había puerto una barrera de energía alrededor de naruto anulando cualquier clase de ataque lanzado hacia su protegido.

"Kaede-sama me dijo la consecuencia de este jutsu si no lo practico bien". Dijo naruto acumulando la chakra vital en el centro de la flama de fuego.

"**Sabe que tu ataque es inútil si estar estos demonios de alto rango peleando allá fuera". **

"El jutsu no es para asesinar a los demonios sino para distraer a los demonios mientras que mi clones encuentre esa mujer llama Asia". Dijo Naruto calmadamente

"**Morirán muchas personas por tu ataque".** Ddraig dijo con los estudiantes dentro de la academia.

"Lo dice el dragón que destruyo este mundo hace miles de años atrás". Dijo Naruto mentalmente a su compañero, "Además, la zona alrededor de la escuela está desierta y un poderoso sello aisló este lugar de la ciudad real, incluso mi ataque no matara a ningún civil inocentes. Bueno excepto los estudiantes dentro de la escuela".

"Ya ha desperrado Nana en la brecha ". Pregunta Naruto con su invitada que trajo en otra dimensión.

"**No, aun está dormida". **Dijo Ddraig.** "Cuanto falta para que termine de realiza tu jutsu prohibido"**

"Una hora o menos. Necesito acumular más mi chakra en el centro de la llama para tener éxito… El Chakra de este mundo es muy diferente de mi mundo y no me atrevo de utilizarlo algo desconocido". Naruto desde que llego a esta dimensión no utilizo este tipo chakra sin saber de la consecuencia. Era mejor usa su propia chakra sin importarse quedarse desmayado por agotamiento de chakra.


	23. Chapter 23

**Un buen día.**

**(Konoha)**

Haku aparece en la mitad de la calle con Yoko en su delgado brazo. Las personas alrededor solo se asuntaron un poco por la repentina aparición de las dos jóvenes pero cuando la vieron más detenidamente sabían quién eran y siguieron haciendo sus propios asuntos. Haku baja a Yoko de su brazo y caminan por varios minutos por las calles concurridas de Konoha. A la distancia Haku ver el restaurante que quería visitar.

"Vamos Yoko-chan, ese es el restaurante que sirve deliciosa carne". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa alegre y sus ojos brillan de emoción.

"Yakiniku Q". Yoko dijo mirando el letrero en el restaurante.

"¿Vamos almorzar barbacoa?". Yoko frunce el ceño y le pregunto a su maestra.

"Si, Desde que Naruto-kun se fue a su misión hace tres semanas, no he tenido la oportunidad de comer algo delicioso desde su ausencia".

Haku extrañaba la delicia comida de su novio, aunque sabia cocinar no estaba al mismo de nivel de Naruto y gasto casi todo el dinero que le dio Naruto comiendo deliciosa comida en los mejore restaurante de la aldea.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron poco y entraron al establecimiento.

"Bienvenido". Dijo una mujer con cabello negro y ojos azules.

Haku mira a mujer y dice: "Mesa para dos que este cerca a una ventana"

"Por favor esperen un momento". Dijo la mujer mirando una lista en su mano.

"La mesa está ocupada por el momento, Lo siento mucho". La mujer se inclino un poco.

"No importa de todo modo. Dame la mejor mesa que tenga y la mejor carne que te tengan". Dijo Haku con voz calmada y una sonrisa brillante.

La mujer se sonroja un poco cuando mirar el hermoso rostro de Haku y le dice cono tartamudeo que la sigan. Yoko que estaba al lado de Haku solo niega con cabeza.

La mujer la llevo a una mesa del restaurante, antes de entregar el folleto donde estaban los de diferentes tipos de carnes escucho a Haku hablar.

"¿Porque hay una parrilla para asar en la mitad de la mesa?". Haku mira la mesa y alza la ceja un poco y pregunta.

"Esto…". La mujer se quedo sin palabra cuando escucho la pregunta de Haku.

"Sensei, la parilla es para asar carne…" Yoko no termino de hablar cuando Haku intervino.

"Sé lo que es una parrilla para asar. Lo que estoy preguntado por que hay uno en mesa. No me diga que yo mismo debo cocinar mi propia comida. Si es asi no iremos a otro lado". Haku dijo en voz alta lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo a su alrededor la escuchara.

"Señorita…". La Mujer llamo a Haku un poco asustada.

Haku le envía una fría mirada a la mujer. La Joven se asusta y retrocede un poco.

"Si le parece bien. Nuestro mejor cocinero podrás asar sus carne, si es lo que desea".

"Me parece bien" Dijo Haku despidiendo la joven mujer y mirar a su estudiante "Solo tenemos 45 minutos para que comience la segunda ronda"

"Sensei no tendría que asustar a la pobre camarera". Dijo Yoko acomodase en su asiento.

"Yoko-chan… Cuando termine la competencia te enseñarle a percibir a todo lo que te rodea". Haku niega con la cabeza mirando a su estudiante

"De que habla maestra". Yoko estaba confundida cuando escucho a Haku

"De ella". Haku mueve su dedo y un Kunai apareció en su mano y la lanza en una equina del restaurante.

"Sonido metálico".

"Eh… Te diste cuenta que te seguía". Dijo Una voz dulce desde el rincón del Restaurante.

De la nada aparece una joven morena que tiene ojos de color naranja, su cabello era un poco largo de color verde con un pequeño gancho naranja. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca corta sin mangas sobre un corto traje de malla, así como unos brazaletes blancos en ambos brazos, además de una falda corta sobre de igual un corto pedazo de malla, a parte de las típicas sandalias shinobis pero de color blanco. Llevaba su Banda ninja de Takigakure en su brazo derecho.

"Desde que salir de la academia te percibir que nos seguía".

"Creía que me ocultaba bien, Incluso algunos ninja no notaron mi presencia". La morena dijo mirando a las personas dentro del restaurante. Las personas vieron todos los sucesos desde el inicio, Desde cuando Haku entro al restaurante, hablo con la camarera y el Kunai volando dentro del restaurante. Algunos ninja bajaron la cabeza avergonzaron por no sentir la presencia de una simple Genin.

"Bueno tener un demonio en tu interior no te ayuda de mucho". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa mirando el estomago de la Genin de Takigakure.

"¿Sabe quién soy?". Pregunta la joven con el ceño fruncido

"Mataste a un Genin en la preliminares y eres la Jinchuriki de la siete cola de Takigakure. Quien no sabe quién eres". Haku dijo despreocupadamente con una dulce sonrisa.

"Entonces… Porque me sigue. No me diga que te gusto. Si es eso ríndete me gusta los hombres o eres una como eso lolicones y te gusta los niñas pequeñas". Dijo Haku tiene una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Yoko que estaba sentada en la misma mesa de su maestra cubrió la cara con su mano por la vergüenza.

"HaHa muy graciosa… Me llamo Fu Ninja de Takigakure y participante de los exámenes Chunnis". Fu se sienta en la misma mesa de Haku con la cara seria.

"Haku mucho gusto de conocerte. Esta es mi aprendiz Yoko Uzumaki". Se presento Haku cortésmente.

"¿Entonces por que sigue?". Pregunta de nuevo Haku.

"Umm… Dime Haku-san… Como puedo volverme hermosa como Tu". Preguntó la mujer avergonzada

"AH…". Haku queda en silencio sin comprender la pregunta de Fu.

"Bueno Yo…" Fu se sonroja un poco sin mirar a Haku.

Yoko que estaba al lado de su maestra también tiene la cara confundida.

"Me gusta un chico". Dice Fu con el rostro totalmente Roja.

"Oh…". Haku no sabía que decir. Creía que ella vino a molestara actuando arrogantemente o buscando una clase de información para la tercera fase de los exámenes.

"Te gusta mi hermano". Pregunta Yoko a Fu.

"¿Tu hermano quien es tu hermano?". Pregunta Fu con la ceja levantada

"Naruto-sama mi hermano Mayor y novio de mi maestra Haku". Yoko dijo sin más.

"No… Me gusta un ninja de Kirigakure".

Haku ni siquiera miro a su estudiante y habla con Fu.

"¿Quién es? Toshiro del Clan Yuki o el Jinchuriki de tres colas. Espera había un tercero en ese grupo de Genin de Kirigakure".

"El Jinchuriki de tres cola". Fu dijo avergonzada.

"Oh… Creía que el jinchuriki de tres colas era mujer. Parece muy afeminado para ser hombre". Haku recuerda la apariencia afeminada de Nagisa.

"Sensei usted no debe juzga a una persona por su gusto por los hombres. Si es asi me sorprende que Oni-sama la haya tomado como Novia y futura esposa". Dijo Yoko a su maestra con los ojos entrecerrado.

"Si la niña tiene razón de lo que dice. Usted es muy arrogante". Se defendió Fu

"Porque lo dice Yoko-chan. No creer que no soy suficiente mujer para satisfacer las necesidades carnales de Naruto-kun". Haku le dijo a su estudiante con la mano en la cintura.

"No estoy hablando de eso. Sino de cómo Oni-sama te tomo como novia, tu una mujer que no quiere cocinar, se desierta casi al medio día, el apartamento totalmente desordenado con ropas en el piso y sucia, Toma vino hasta borrachearse y entre mucha cosas más que te hace la peor esposa del mundo". Yoko había vivido con Haku las ultima tres semana y se dio cuenta que su maestra era muy irresponsable que lo quehaceres del hogar.

"No es mi culpa, es de tu hermano por mímame. Hacer comida deliciosa, no me pide ayuda cuando cocina o cuando hace lo quehaceres del hogar" Haku se sintió ofendida por la palabra de su estudiante. "y es su culpa deja cuatro botella de vino de arroz en la nevera. Y usted niña desde cuando sabe sobre el sexo".

"En la academia" Yoko se escogió de los hombros

"Solo eres una niña de 7".

"SEIS"

"¿Qué?".

"Tengo seis años y cumplo los siete en cuatro meses". Contesto Yoko mirando a Fu y su maestra.

"Esto no es normal… Aprendí sobre el sexo a los treces cuando mis maestras me hablaron sobre este tema". Pensó Haku mirando a su querida estudiante

"Disculpe Haku…". Fu que estaba en la misma mesa habla.

"Voy a destruir esa academia. Naruto-kun me entrego algunos papeles bomba modificado". Dijo Haku sacando en su anillo un paquete de papeles bombas.

"Sensei no puede hacer eso. Naruto-sama se enojara contigo cuando vuelva". Yoko mira el paquete de papales bomba en la mano de su maestra y le recordó lo que dijo su hermano antes de irse.

Fu que estaba en la mesa fue ignorada por Haku y Yoko por completo.

"El no lo sabrá si nadie se da de cuenta. HeHe". Haku tenía una sonrisa alocada en sus labios.

"Disculpa…". Fu trato hablo de nuevo pero fue inútil.

"La academia está siendo vigilada por Anbus y algunos son del Clan Hyuga".

"Como una academia le enseña a los niños sobre sexo y matar, viste lo que paso en la primera ronda. Eso parece más los exámenes Chunnis en vez que una competencia infantil". Dijo Haku recodando la competencia de hace unos minutos atrás.

"Somos Ninja, el Matar es nuestro Oficio". Yoko repitió las misma palabras que los maestro de la academia y sus padres le enseñarlo.

"Yoko-chan… No eres un ninja eres solamente una niña de seis años". Dijo Haku con la cara seria.

"Pero, Pero…" Yoko quería decir algo pero fue callada con la mirada seria de Haku.

"Solo eres una niña que debe está jugando en el parque o leyendo un libro en tu tiempo libre. Si Naruto supiera esto se enfadaría mucho". Haku no le gustaba las palabras que dijo sus estudiantes.

"Sabea queda edad Naruto Mato una persona". Dijo Haku recordando su conversación de la primera muerte de su Novio. Yoko y fu se quedaron callados y escucharon a Haku

"A los ocho años, pocos días que Naruto-kun se fuera de esta aldea, Mato a dos Anbus que le seguía. Según Naruto estaba tan asustado que vómitos y no durmió por tres días por miedo que lo persiguiera. Sabe que fue mi primera muerte".

"Cuando tenía diez años mi padre mato a mi madre e intento asesinarme por tener un Kekkei Genkai. De alguna manera active mi línea de sangre y mate a mi padre antes que me matarla. A diferencia de Naruto-kun que tenia entrenamiento en ese entonces, Yo solo era una niña sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento y cuando mate a mi padre huir de mi pueblo donde vivía. Vivir en las calles comiendo basura, no tenia familiar, amigos y estaba sola en este mundo". Haku miro a las dos joven delante de ella y siguió hablando. "Solo esperaba la muerte para descansar en paz y reunirme con mi madre nuevamente. Fue en ese entonces que conocí a Naruto en una ciudad portuaria en el País de a Niebla. Me dio una manera de seguí adelante, me dio la fuerza que tenga ahora y me dio una familia nuevamente".

Yoko y fu solo escucharon a Haku sin emitir ninguna clase de sonido. Yoko baja la cabeza avergonzaba ya que sabía el pasado de maestra.

"Tu generación, Yoko-chan, es que tiene la paz que muchas generaciones lucharon para tener. Pero aun asi le exigen demasiado para hacerse fuerte. Cuando tu generación salga de la academia no serán simple Genin sino Chunnis sin ninguna clase de experiencia en el campo de batalla".

Haku termino de hablar y miro a Fu que estaba en su mesa.

"Entonces… Fu-chan… Te quiere coger al jinchuriki de tres colas". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa burlona. Fu y Yoko se sonrojaron cuando escucharon las palabras de Haku.

"No, No…" Fu agito la mano negando la afirmación de Haku. "Solo quiero saber como te volviste hermosa y asi atraer a Nagisa-kun".

"Es la genética… mi madre también fue hermosa aunque no se cuidara tanto como yo, aun seguía siendo hermosa cuando vivía". Haku dijo un tono triste.

"Pero eres fuerte y no veo ninguna clase de musculo en tu cuerpo". Fu miro el cuerpo caliente de Haku y se sintió envidiosa cuando la miraba.

"Tuve buenas maestras que eran fuerte y de igual de hermosas. Me enseñarlo algunos trucos para mantener mi apariencia física". Dijo Yoko y voltio a mirar a Yoko a su lado. "Si Naruto-kun me permite traer a Yoko en nuestro viaje también le enseñarle mi técnica secreta para que mantenga su apariencia física".

"Hablando de él. ¿En donde esta no lo eh visto en las últimas semanas?". Fu pregunta con curiosidad.

"Se fue de la aldea hace tres semanas". Haku respondió simplemente.

"Umm… Entonces no hay forma que me vuelva más hermosa para atraer Nagisa-kun" Dijo Fu con tono triste cuando ver una persona acercándose en la mesa.

"Disculpe la demora, aquí traje dos filetes de res y tiras de carne de cerdo ya preparado". La camarera vino con varios platos llenos de deliciosas carnes ya cocinado y lo pone en la mesa.

"Oh… Gracias". Haku tomo los filetes y comenzó a comer mirando a Fu.

"Ya háblate con él". Haku ofreció las carnes de cerda a Fu como cortesía.

"Uno sola vez y fue hace tres semanas". Fu comió una pieza de carne de cerdo con miel.

"Umm… porque no le pide una cita ante que comience la tercera prueba de los exámenes". Haku le propuso una solución sencilla.

"Tengo miedo que me rechace por ser de otra aldea".

"No tengo ni idea de como las aldeas tratan los jinchuriki y sus ninjas. Porque no simplemente abandona tu aldea y sigue a tu enamorado a Kirigakure"

"Eso sería traición y tal vez conllevaría a una guerra entre ambas aldeas" Fu bajo la cabeza. "Somos los pilares de nuestra aldea, si otro aldea quita a sus jinchuriki la otra parte declarara la guerra para recupéranos".

Haku se queda callada y siguió comiendo su filete asado y escuchando a Fu.

"Porque te tomaron como jinchuriki de siete colas en primer lugar". Yoko pregunta mientras comía su filete.

"Esto… No lo sé". Fu No sabía porque su aldea la tomaron como sacrificio humano para sellar el demonio de siete cola.

"Fue contra tu voluntad, eh…". Haku suspiro mientras miraba a Fu. "Si fuera tu me escaparía de la aldea y busco un mejor lugar para vivir en paz"

"Pero entonces mi cabeza estaría en el libro bingo como amenaza de clase **A**, incluso clase **S**, si controlo la mayoría de las colas de la bestia en mi interior". Fu se toco el sello que estaba en su estomago. "Viviendo como criminal, escondiéndome de los Ninjas y mercenarios de las diferentes aldeas por mi cabeza o por ser un alto peligro para la seguridad de las aldeas. Es mejor quédame en mi aldea".

"Y como te tratan en tu aldea por ser la Jinchuriki". Pregunto Yoko con curiosidad ya que los únicos Jinchuriki que conoce son sus hermanos mayores y su madre.

"Mi Kage me trata bien y los aldeanos no me desprecia por el demonio sellado en mi interior. Pero aun asi no tengo muchos amigos de mi edad y soy huérfana de Nacimiento"

"No tiene padres"

"No… mi madre murió en el parto y mi padre murió en una misión. No tengo pariente lejano y nadie me adopto en el orfanato. A los pocos días de mi nacimiento sellaron la bestia en mi interior contra mi voluntad". Fu siguió comiendo con la cabeza acachada

Haku y Yoko comieron su almuerzo sin decir ninguna palabra por varios minutos, cuando Haku mira a Fu con un suspiro y termina de comer.

"Sabe que su relación no florecerán sin ninguno de los dos cometan traición a su aldea".

"No te voy preguntar porque te atrae un hombre de otra aldea que está del otro lado del mundo". Haku tomo el té, que trajo la camarera.

"Aun no sabemos si ese chico corresponderá a tu sentimientos. Porque no simplemente habla con el chico de Kirigakure y si hay algún tipo de relación amorosa entres ustedes solo tienen que hablar delante de los cincos Kage de las principales aldeas o tener el consentimiento de los sus Daimyo. Un matrimonio político entre ambas naciones con sus jinchuriki sería lo mejor para sus Naciones". Haku solo dijo una solución más plausible.

"Pero la familia real no interviene en los asuntos de las aldeas ocultas"

"Tiene razón… Pero su dinero si vale algo. Las familias reales invierte más del 70% de los ingreso de las aldeas. De ellos vienen las pagas de los ninja, investigaciones militares y entre otras cosas. Mientras que las aldeas solo tienen el poderío militar y protege a la Nación de una inminente guerra que ellos mismo hacen. La familia real se encarga de las políticas y el comercio de la Nación. Imagínate esto si el Daimyo de tu país deja de invertir dinero en tu aldea que pasara"

"Los ninja se irán de la aldea para busca un lugar mejor para ganarse la vida" Respondió Fu.

"Correcto… Los Kage son muy dependientes de sus Daimyo. Saben Matar, pero no saben como administrar a una aldea. Viste cuanto papeleo tiene los Kage en sus oficinas y solo estamos hablando en una pequeña aldea dentro de todo un país. Imagínate como seria administrar todo una Nación. No, No podrías y por eso necesitan a alguien quien ganen el dinero y ese es el trabajo es de los Daimyo y su palabra tiene mucho peso"

"Si tu Kage no te deja salir del país, solo busca a tu Daimyo y hablar con él. Esto funcionaria si el chico de Kiri también tenga sentimiento hacia ti y hablen con sus Daimyo". Haku dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

Yoko que estaba en la mesa comiendo sin decir ninguna palabra abre la boca. "Sensei dijiste que me llevaría en su viaje cuándo onii-sama regrese. Es verdad".

"Niña, hay mucha cosa que no te eh enseñado. Solo espero que Naruto-kun esté de acuerdo con mi propuesta". Haku acaricio la cabeza de Yoko.

"Entonces Fu, que vas hacer". Pregunta Haku a Fu y a la vez llama la camarera con la mano.

Fu queda callada y comienza a pensar de lo dijo Haku. "Buscare a Nagisa-kun y confesarle mis sentimiento hacia él. Espero que lo corresponda y después seguir según lo que dijo Haku-chan"

"Señorita traer más carnes de cerdos y res aun tengo hambre". Dijo Haku a la camarera cuando vio Fu pensando profundamente.

"Como desee". La camarera se retira para busca mas comida.

**(Campo de entrenamiento 7)**

Kakashi mira a su estudiante con rayos en las manos mientras destruye varios árboles del campo de entrenamiento. "Sasuke pon mas chakra en el jutsu, aun es insuficientes". Dijo Kakashi con tono calmado.

Sasuke mira a su maestro con su Sharingan activado. Los ojos de Sasuke lo tienen de color rojo con tres aspas que gira constantemente y un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro cuando escucho a Kakashi.

"Sensei ya no tengo chakra, este jutsu gasta mucho de mi reserva". Dijo Sasuke inexpresivamente.

"Entonces camina sobre el agua con pesas en los tobillos hasta que te canse y aumente tus reservas de chakra" Kakashi saco un libro verde y comenzó leer. "Sasuke en la tercera parte de los exámenes participara monstros literalmente. Si Gaara es un oponente fuerte ríndete de inmediato habrá más oportunidades en el futuro".

Sasuke miro a Kakashi con furia y le dice: "Necesito oponentes fuertes, para volverme fuerte. Debo cumplí mi meta de vengar a mi Clan". Sasuke se fue caminando a un pequeño rio que estaba cerca del campo. Kakashi solo suspiro, niega con la cabeza y siguió leyendo su libro erótico con una risa pervertida.

**(Campo de entrenamiento 33) **

Una mujer que tenía el pelo largo, rubio y lacio atado con vendas tensas y los ojos oscuros. Lleva lápiz labial color rojo. Lucha contra una mujer de piel blanca, muy alta y con una figura voluptuosa. También tiene los ojos celestes y el pelo rubio, cortado de tal forma que enmarca su rostro; se trata de un corte que va de corto a largo partiendo desde atrás. Las dos mujeres están luchando con espada corta siendo observado por un hombre muy alto y robusto mide 1.9cm y lleva gafas de sol de forma ovalada.

El hombre dejo de mirar a las mujeres y miro dos hombres luchando también están luchando con espada al otro lado del Campo de entrenamiento. El primero es un es un joven de piel oscura, ojos negros y el pelo corto, puntiagudo y de color blanco. Viste un traje oscuro que consiste en una camiseta demasiado larga con una capucha. El segundo es un hombre que tiene un tono de piel oscura, una nariz ligeramente grande, una mirada perezosa y el pelo blanco amarillento, su cabello cubre el lado izquierdo de su cara. Lleva una camisa negra con cuello alto sin mangas, pantalones sueltos.

"Por favor deténgase". Grito el hombre.

Los cuatros jóvenes detuvieron la pelea y miraron al Hombre. "B, ¿Que quiere?". Pregunta la rubia de pelo corto.

"Mi hermano me envió un mensaje". Dijo B mostrando un pergamino con el símbolo de Kumogakure.

"¿Qué dice?". Pregunto Darui un poco curioso.

"Quiere que maten a Haku la representante del Clan Namikaze, en la tercera parte de los exámenes". Respondió B con tono serio.

"Nuestro Kage quiere que matemos a ese monstruo en forma de mujer. Se necesita al menos un ninja de elite para matarla y nosotros somos Genin y la única que puede matarla es Yugito y tu B". Dijo el Omoi con un ceño fruncido.

"Porque quiere matarla. No ha hecho nada malo a nuestra aldea". Pregunta Samui indiferentemente.

"Sera porque tiene las habilidades del Clan Namikaze. Y nuestro Kage tiene miedo la resurrección de otro Clan Namikaze en este mundo". Dijo Yugito con calma mientras jugaba con su espada. Los Genin de Kumo miraron a su jinchuriki con el rostro confundido.

"La dos tiene Razón. Nuestra aldea tiene miedo de un nuevo Clan Namikaze. Como Sabe Iwa, Kumo y Kiri ayudaron a "Exterminar" a los Namikaze en la segunda guerra. Pero en esa guerra también perdimos a nuestros primeros jinchuriki por la mano de la última Matriarcas del Clan Namikaze, Kurumi Namikaze". Explico B a su estudiante.

"Y además el primer Raikage con un grupo de ninja de elites y con algunos tesoros de nuestra aldea, asesinaron a la cuarta matriarca de ese mismo Clan en la primera Guerra". Yugito dijo con el rostro inexpresivo.

"Como ustedes saben esa información". Pregunto Darui con una mueca en sus labios.

"Somos los segundos jinchuriki de nuestra aldea. Y esa información nos lo dio nuestro Kage". Dijo B mientras lanzaba el pergamino a Darui.

"Y como lo hacemos. Ya que Yo y Samui peleara con un jinchuriki de las otras aldeas". Dijo Omoi detrás de Darui mirando el pergamino.

"Ese trabajo le tocara a Yugito Nii". B miro a la Rubia. "Ya que Haku será la primera en la pelea en la competencia. Y además su oponente será con el Nueve en la primera ronda, asi que estará cansada después de su lucha."

"Ya entiendo… Ya que Yugito le tocara con un simple Genin de Oto en su pelea, ella lo vencería fácilmente…". Samui dijo con encantadora sonrisa.

"Hay rumores que ella tiene una de las espadas Kitetsu. No será un poco peligroso enfrentarme a ella con esa espada". Le dijo Yugito a B.

Samui y Darui alzaron las cejas un poco y Omoi estaba confundido y dijo burlonamente. "Solo es una espada. Que puede hacer ella contra una jinchuriki como Yugito".

Yugito y B miraron a Omoi como si fuera un completo idiota. "Dile eso a los primeros Jinchuriki que murieron en la segunda guerra Ninja en la mano de Kurumi por su espada". B miro con furia a su estudiante.

Omoi se quedo callado mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Debemos esperar a lucha de Daisuke y Haku para ver si eso rumores son cierto". Dijo B desapareciendo con una explosión e humo. Yugito suspira y le dice a Samui para seguir entrenando.

**(Campo de entrenamiento 11)**

Zabuza y Suigetsu Hōzuki mira la batalla de entrenamiento del jinchuriki de tres colas Nagisa Shiota y heredero del Clan Yuki Toshiro Yuki. Había picos de Hielo saliendo del suelo, cráteres llenos de agua y los arboles de los alrededores destruidos por la batalla.

"Suficiente". Grita Zabuza a sus dos estudiantes. El jinchuriki envió una bola de agua de su boca hacia Toshiro y el peliblanco creó un espejo de de hielo bloqueando la bola de agua congelándolo al instantes que poco el espejo de hielo.

Los dos jóvenes miraron a Zabuza con discuto por interrumpir su pelea de entrenamiento. "Falta una semana para que empiece la última etapa de los exámenes, Necesitamos más entrenamiento para tener una oportunidad de almeno vencer a un Jinchuriki". Toshiro Dijo con disgusto.

"Querido amigo… No tiene ninguna oportunidad de vencer a esa mujer que era de tu clan, ni mucho menos al jinchuriki más débil que es Gaara de Sunagakure". Suigetsu se burlo de heredero del Clan Yuki.

Toshiro le lanzo un Senbon de hielo a su compañero de equipo. Suigetsu esquivo el ataque y se escondió detrás de Zabuza. "Desde que vino la carta de tu Clan has estado de mal humor. ¿Que decía la carta?". Pregunta Nagisa bebiendo un poco de agua.

"Quieren que hable con Haku y la lleve de regreso a Kirigakure". Dijo Toshiro molesto que incluso congelo el suelo donde estaba de pie.

"Para que la quiere de vuelta. No veo nada de especial en esa mujer aparte de tener una gran fuerza y una impresionante belleza". Suigetsu salió detrás de Zabuza se sentó en la sombra de un árbol mirando a Toshiro.

"Se debe la posibilidad que la madre de Haku-san sea la única hija del anterior cabeza del Clan Yuki". Dijo Zabuza mirando a Toshiro.

"El anterior jefe del clan Yuki". Nagisa dijo un poco confundido.

"Pero no murió en la guerra civil y el padre de Toshiro tomo el liderazgo del Clan Yuki después de su muerte". Suigetsu dijo mostrando su dietes afilado.

Zabuza asiente con la cabeza y dice: "Tsuna Yuki el anterior Cabeza del Clan Yuki tuvo una hija que la expuso del Clan para salvaguardia la vida de su descendiente del extermino de líneas de Sangres del anterior Mizukage".

"Haku tiene la posibilidad sea la nieta de Tsuna y la quiere de vuelta para comprobarlo. Verdad". Nagisa miro a Toshiro con cara indiferente.

"Eso quiere decir, que si Haku vuelve a Kirigakure y se comprueba que ella sea descendiente del anterior cabeza tomara el puesto de matriarcas del Clan Yuki". Suigetsu.

Toshiro niega con la cabeza. ""No…Mi padre y el consejo de ancianos no dejara que una extraña tomo el puesto de jefe del clan. Incluso si ella era la nieta del anterior patriarca del Clan, no cambiara el hecho que mi padre sea la cabeza del Clan Yuki". Dijo Toshiro en voz alta y miro a todo sus compañero. "Solo quieren los jutsus y las técnicas que ella tiene".

Hubo un silencio en el campo de entrenamiento por varios segundos cuando Suigetsu estallo a carcajada.

"HaHaHa… Que gracioso Toshiro. HAHAHA…". La risa de Suigetsu se escuchaba por todo el campo. "

Nagisa y Zabuza ignoraron la risa de Suigetsu y miraron a Toshiro. "Sabes que Haku-san no le darán ninguno de sus jutsus que ella tiene. Me atrevería decir que te mataría si le dice esas palabras". Dijo Nagisa con tono serio.

"Ni hablemos de su Novio. Naruto-san te despedazaría en pequeño trozo al instante". Comento Suigetsu con una risa burlona.

"¿Cuál jutsus quieren el Clan Yuki?". Preguntó Zabuza a su estudiante. "Déjame adivinar… El Rasengan de Yondaime Hokage, los jutsus de tipo Hielo que ella mismo creo y tal vez las habilidades del Clan Namikaze". Zabuza miro Toshiro con rostro serio.

"¿Clan Namikaze?". Los dos Genin preguntaros confundido. Y toshiro se quedo callado mirando a Zabuza.

"La habilidad que uso cuando se presento en el país de las olas...Si lo sé, se sobre esa habilidad. El último registro que apareció esa habilidad fue durante la segunda guerra mundial Shinobi y fue utilizaba por Kurumi Namikaze la ultima matriarca del Clan Namikaze. Parece que el Clan Yuki tiene mucho hambre poder, intentando adquirir los Jutsus y las técnicas de otras personas". Hablo Fríamente Zabuza a su estudiante.

"La aldea lo necesita… Después de la guerra civil, dejo la aldea como la más débil entres las principales potencia. La Mizukage y el consejo lo sabe". Dijo inexpresivamente Toshiro

Zabuza miro a Toshiro con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios. "Sabe porque Kirigakure ayudo a exterminar al Clan Namikaze junto con la aldea de Iwa y Kumo". Los tres Genin negaron con la cabeza.

"Por su poder". Dijo Zabuza. "Como el Clan Uzumaki que fueron temidos por el Fuinjutsu. Los Namikaze fueron temidos por ser experto en Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu y Artes Marciales. Solo menos de 500 personas se le otorgaron como Ninja de elites dentro del Clan Namikaze. A diferencia del Clan Uzumaki que era un país entero y que tenia miles de Shinobi en sus manos. Los Namikaze era un simple pueblo de varios de miles de personas con personas comunes en ella. Pero aun asi ese Clan era tan poderosa como una ladea Ninja en su apogeo. Se necesito Tres aldeas y los primeros Jinchuriki para "exterminarlo". Y solo estamos hablando de los ninja de elites y la matriarca. Las personas dentro del pequeño pueblo fueron evacuados de antes de la batalla con toda su pertenencia". Zabuza se dijo un tono algo serio.

"Cuando los ninjas de las tres aldeas mataron el último de los Namikaze en la batalla entraron al pueblo ya desértica. Y cuando entraron la bíblica del Clan donde estaban los jutsus, técnicas de lucha y espadas y la habilidad de La matriarcas. Solo encontraron cenizas de los libros y pergaminos ya quemado". Zabuza se sentó en la sombra de un árbol mirando el cielo.

"Que le pasaron los cuerpos de los ninjas de elites y el cuerpo de la matriarca del Clan Namikaze". Nagisa pregunto con la ceja levantada.

Zabuza se encoge de los hombros. "Los informes de esa batalla dijeron que después de matar los Namikaze se apresuraron hacia el pueblo para buscar el botín de guerra. Ya que lo Ninja Namikaze solo tenía Kunai y Shuriken y de alguna manera la espada de la matriarca no se pudo empuñar por cualquier persona. Asi que los ninja fueron al pueblo. Pero cuando no encontraron nada en el pueblo regresaron pare llevarse los cuerpos de los ninja para estudiarlo". Pauso Zabuza mirando a su estudiante. "Los cuerpos de los Ninja Namikaze y la matriarca desaparecieron como si nada. Solo encontraron la destrucción de la zona de la batalla y olor de sangre por el lugar".

"Según el Daimyo del fuego de esa época sus cuerpos están en el mausoleo del Clan Namikaze de lo cual solo lo saben el Daimyo del país del fuego. El clan Namikaze es un misterio en sí mismo. Pero sus técnicas y habilidades son los mejores del mundo. Cualquiera que tenga ese poder. Será por mucho la persona más buscada de este mundo". Zabuza miro a Toshiro. "Tu clan quiere las habilidades del Clan Namikaze. Pero tu Clan y nuestra aldea tiene el poder de resguarda tal poder, Seremos los próximos de ser destruido por la estupidez de tu Clan". Zabuza se levanto y salió de lugar saltado entres los edificios.

"Zabuza tiene Razón, si tu clan pudiera obtener las habilidades de esa pareja, de la cual lo dudo. Nuestra aldea tendrás que enfrentarse con todo el continente en una guerra de cual nuestra aldea desaparecerla". Dijo Nagisa mientras Suigetsu asiente con la cabeza.

"Nuestra aldea es muy débil en este momento. Además nuestra aldea este año formara una alianza con todas las aldeas ocultas y no creo que la nueva Mizukage haga algo tal estúpido como aprobar las acciones de tu Clan". Suigetsu dijo con una sonrisa y miro Nagisa.

Toshiro mira la partida de su maestro y escucho lo que dijo su compañero de equipo en silencio.

"Entonces Nagisa-san… Como estar tu acosadora personal". Dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona.

Nagisa se puso rígido y miro a su compañero de equipo. "De quien habla".

"No te haga el idiota. La últimas dos semanas la jinchuriki de Takigakure te sigue entre la sombras".

Nagisa se quedo callado. Mientras que Suigetsu sigue hablando. "Sabes que ella te sigue. Pero tú solo la ignora. Dime ¿Por qué lo hace Nagisa-san?".

"No es tu problema. Asi que bájate de ese árbol para entrenar conmigo". Nagisa ignoro la pregunta de Suigetsu y exigió un combate de entrenamiento.

"No sean tan duro conmigo la ultima vez me rompiste una costilla". Suigetsu salta del árbol con gran velocidad hacia Nagisa.

**(Mansión Uzumaki)**

En el campo de entrenamiento de la Familia Uzumaki, los dos hermanos pelean para refinar sus posturas de combate. Kushina junto con Jiraiya ver los ver los hermanos Uzumaki luchando. La Uzumaki estaba un poco preocupada por el comportamiento de su hija por juntarse con la Novia de su hijo mayor Naruto. Según su esposo que le dijo hace tres semanas y la propia Yoko, Haku la tomó como su aprendiz de Taijutsu.

Aunque sabia su hija no tenía ninguna habilidad en el arte de Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu y Taijutsu por su problema que ocurrido hace un año atrás. Pero en las manos de Haku la habilidades de combate de su hija comenzaron a dar su frutos y supuestamente Gano el segundo nieto de tercer Hokage.

Kushina mira a Jiraiya que estaba junto de lado de ella. "En donde esta mi hija ahora mismo".

"Esta en un restaurante comiendo". Dijo Jiraiya sin mirar la esposa de estudiante.

Jiraiya había enviando uno de su sapo que vigilaba desde lejos a las dos muchacha. El sabía si su sapo se le acercaba demasiado a las dos joven, su sapo sufrirla un terrible destino por mano de Haku.

"Alguna información de Naruto". Pregunta Kushina sobre su hijo. Después de la partida de Naruto y el repentino interés de Haku de entrenar a su hija. No tuvo el coraje de hablar con la Novia de su Hijo.

Jiraiya le asignaron la misión de encontrar a Naruto. Pero era como casi seis años atrás desapareció en el aire. Nadie sabía donde fue o donde estaba, parecía que el mundo trago a Naruto y que jamás haya existido.

"No". Dijo Jiraiya a Kushina con el rostro serio.

Los gemelos dejaron de luchar y caminaron hacia su madre y padrino. "Madre… Nuestro padre nos dejos usar su Jutsu". Pregunto Daisuke con sudor en la frente.

Kushina miro a sus hijos y le dio una dulce sonrisa. "Si, Minato-kun nos dio permiso de enseñarle el **Hiraishin no Jutsu**". Kushina con la cara seria detuvo la celebración de sus hijos. "Pero hay alta posibilidad que no lo utilice en la competencia, ya que hay muy poco días de preparación para que utilice en la finales de los exámenes Chunnis".

"Incluso si logra utilizar el jutsu de tu padre. Solo usaría un Kunai de Hiraishin como mucho". Jiraiya miro a sus ahijados con el rostro inexpresivo.

"Daisuke tu será el primero en pelear y tu oponentes no es fácil de vencer. Haku igual como Naruto tiene esa espada que le dio el Daimyo, tiene un Kekkei Genkai tipo Hielo, el Rasengan de tu padre y otras cosas que no sabemos de ellas, la hacen un oponentes duro de vencer". Jiraiya le dijo a Daisuke.

"Yo soy el Jinchuriki de la nueve cola. Ella solo una mujer con algo de poder". Dijo Arrogantemente Daisuke a su padrino.

"Hermano tiene razón. Los principales oponentes de los exámenes son los Jinchuriki de las otras aldeas. Esa mujer no tendrás como nosotros". Dijo Kazuki con arrogancia y la cabeza en alto.

Kushina y Jiraiya se miraron por la arrogancia de sus estudiantes. "Según los informe ustedes vieron de cómo Kakashi, Zabuza y Anko perdieron delante de Haku". Dijo Kushina con calma.

"Kakashi y Zabuza se confiaron demasiado y Anko también fue igual. Los tres son jonin y subestimaron a Haku por su estupidez". Daisuke entrecerró los ojos con algo de rabia.

"Somos jinchuriki nuestro chakra es casi tan grande como la aldea y esa mujer solo tiene chakra de nivel jonin de nivel bajo. De la cual nos dar la ventaja de resistir más tiempo". Dijo Kazuki con rabia.

"Ella tiene esa espada que incluso una bestia de cola puede morir. No lo vieron en la ilusión de Kyūbi". Kushina dijo con furia.

"Tal vez esa mentira que nos conto el demonio. No hay registro histórico de esa batalla hace mas de 170 años atrás". Negó Daisuke con la cabeza y se fue al campo para seguir entrenando.

"Necesitamos ser más fuerte. Asi que entrenaremos". Dijo Kazuki alejándose de su maestro y madre.

Kushina y Jiraiya miraron a los dos gemelos Uzumaki y dar un suspiro cansado.

"Vamos Kushina". Dijo Jiraiya a Kushina y camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Kushina asiente con la cabeza y camina hacia sus hijos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Academia Kuoh. PARTE 2. **

**(Academia Kuoh)**

El clon de Naruto que pateo y desfiguro el rostro de Sona; Reunión los últimos onces clones de sombras y se fueron al gimnasio para buscar a Issei.

"Lo que dijo el demonio es verdad. No será que sea una clase trampa para distráenos". Dijo un clon de sombra.

"¿Quién sabe?". Contesto el clon.

Los clones usan el Geppo y Soru para llegar más rápido al Gimnasio. "Puede sentir dos presencia sellada en esa dirección. Serán los portadores que tienen sellados los dragones celestiales". Dijo un clon mirando a la dirección del gimnasio.

"No solo ellos, hay como una docena de demonio protegiendo el lugar". Dijo un clon que tiene un bokken de madera que encontró en uno de los salones de clases que destruyo.

Issei, Vali, Xenovia, Anna, Yoh y la nobleza de Sona. Mirar con inquietud los puntos negros que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

"Issei conocen a eso sujetos que te buscan". Pregunta Anna a Issei con tono Serio.

"No… Primera vez que lo veo". Issei no tenía ni idea de porque ese hombre lo buscaba.

"Cualquier cosa que busque ese hombre. Deber ser importantes como para ofender dos familias demoniacas de alto nivel y los ángeles Caídos". Dijo un hombre joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises. Lleva el uniforme de chico de la Kuoh Academia, aunque sin la chaqueta y las mangas están cerradas.

"Saji-san, no debe proteger la barrera alrededor del gimnasio". Yoh dijo con tono relajado.

"Voy a pelear con ese hombre que maltrato a mi Rey". Saji dijo con Furia.

"Ya viene". Vali que tenía los ojos cerrados esperando a los clones, lo abre de golpe para mirar a su nuevo adversario.

"Explosión".

Los clones aterrizaron a pocos metros del Gimnasio creando un enorme cráter debajo de sus pies. Los clones salen caminando tranquilamente del cráter y miran a los demonios que custodia a los humanos dentro del gimnasio.

"Huh… Hay una barrera alrededor en esa infraestructura". Dijo un clon mirando el gimnasio.

"Deben ser donde están los civiles de esta academia". Dijo otro clon ignorado a los demonios.

"Que hacemos ellos. Peleamos con los demonios y tal vez los civiles mueran en nuestra batalla o preguntamos donde estar esa mujer y asi evitamos lastima a los civiles inocentes". Pregunto otro clon a sus compañeros.

Los clones con indiferencia miraron los demonios y fruncieron el ceño. "La lucha es eminente contra esto demonios. Pero…". El clon que tiene el Bokken miro el gimnasio un poco preocupado.

"Solo tenemos que aleja nuestra lucha de este lugar y los civiles estarán a salvo". Dijo el clon que trajo todo los clones a este lugar.

Los demonios y Vali miraron los clones que estaban discutiendo entre ellos sin importarle de su presencia en el lugar.

"Nos están ignorando". Dijo Saji con disgusto y se mueva hacia adelante con furia. Un pequeño lagarto con una cara deformada que aparece en la mano derecha de Saji.

"**Absōrpushon Rain**** (****Línea de absorción)"**. Unas líneas de color azul salen de la boca del pequeño largado hacia los clones.

Los clones dejaron de hablar y miraron el rubio que usa un poder extraño que viene hacia ellos. "Solo usemos Artes marciales y algunos Fuin y Jutsus de Rango bajo para no destruir la barrera alrededor del gimnasio". Dijo el clon cubriendo su Bokken de madera con **busoshoku haki**.

El clon comienza a correr hacia el demonio esquivando ágilmente las líneas de energía. Su bokken comienza filtra agua a alta presión. El clon salta y gira su cuerpo para córtale la cabeza del demonio.

Saji viendo con impotencia de cómo ese sujeto esquivo su ataque y viene hacia con una espada de madera que sale agua de ellas con una gran velocidad en sus pasos.

"**Ni no kata: Mizu guruma (****Segundo estilo: rueda de agua)". **El clon giro su cuerpo en el aire mientras su Bokken se acerca al cuello del demonio.

"Sonido Metálico".

Yoh aparece delante de Saji con dos espadas en las manos. Uno es una espada roja corta y la otra una Katana que tiene un mango rojo, un tsuba de oro que tiene muescas en las cuatro esquinas y marcas de media luna a los lados de la hoja. La vaina es de carbón negro.

Un cráter aparece debajo de los pies de Yoh por tremenda fuerza del Clon que lo hace caer de rodilla.

"Saji, retrocede". Grito Yoh deteniendo la el ataque mortal del clon con sus espadas. Saji viendo que fue salvado retrocede pero para su sorpresa de él, y de los demás demonios, dos clones desaparecieron del lugar hacer un par de segundo.

"Jamás aparte la mirada de tu enemigo". Dijo un clon apareciendo delante de Saji y Yoh.

El clon delante de Saji se mueve golpeando al demonio con **Shigan** y **Soru**, con el fin de atacar desde todas las direcciones Posible del cuerpo del joven demonio. **"****Jūgon Ōgi: Fukurō Dataki (****Técnica Secreta de la Bestia Rígida: Golpeteo del Búho****)". **Saji no emitió ningún grito por los múltiples ataques del clon y caer al suelo con sangre saliendo de la boca, ojos, Nariz y orejas.

El clon que aprecio delante de Yoh le dio una fuerte patada con la suficiente fuerza que los envió a volar hacia atrás chocando con la barrera que rodear el gimnasio. La nariz de Yoh estaba completamente rota y una gran cantidad de sangre salió de ella. El Cuerpo del demonio quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

Los demonios miraron como todo pasó en menos de tres segundos. Su compañero demonio fueron derrotaron en una sola respiración por tres clones de sombras.

"Yoh… ¡YOH!". Grita Anna viendo su prometido en el suelo con sangre saliendo de la Nariz fue corriendo hacia él.

"¡SAJI!". Una niña con el pelo negro y los ojos azules y verdes. Grita en voz alta cuando ver su enamorado tirado en el suelo con una gran charca de sangre y un clon a su lado con el rostro indiferente. La niña intento ir a salvarlo pero fue detenida por su compañera de equipo que tiene la misma edad con el pelo castaño en dos coletas y los ojos verdes. Su cabello tiene un par de clips de color verde.

"Momo, ¿Adonde piensa ir?". Pregunta la niña.

"A salvar Saji-kun". Dijo Momo con los ojos lloroso.

"Estás loca viste lo que paso… No tenemos oportunidad de vencerlos nosotras sola". Dijo su amiga.

Los clones miraron a los demonios con indiferencia y el clon que estaba cerca del cuerpo de Saji le pone un pie sobre la cabeza del demonio.

"Lo mato". Pregunto el clon apunto su dedo en el cuerpo de Saji"

"No". Dijo el clon con Bokken y se acerco hacia donde estaba Saji. "Córtemele el brazo en donde apareció ese artefacto y ya no será un problema para nosotros".

El clon dejo de caminar cuando escucho la risa de uno de los demonios.

"HaHaHa… Por fin algo de diversión estaba un poco aburrido esperando aquí". Los jóvenes demonios miraron a Vali que se ría como un loco y caminaba casualmente hacia los clones.

Los clones alzaron la ceja y miraron el estomago del joven peliblanco. "Usted deber ser Issei". Pregunto uno de los clones que se acercaba a los tres clones que atacaron a los demonios.

Vali dejo de caminar y una vena apareció en la cabeza del joven peliblanco. "No… No soy Issei" Un par de alas de color azul brillantes apareció detrás del joven. "Soy Vali portador de la **Divine Dividing**"

"Oh… Entonces usted es el portado de Arubion uno de los dos dragones celestiales". El clon mira de arriba y abajo al joven demonio con la cara de decepción.

"Entonces el que estar temblando de miedo es Issei Hyodo". Un Clon señalo con su dedo al joven de pelo castaño.

Issei quería detener a Saji cuando activo su engranaje Sagrado. Pero tembló de miedo cuando solo tres clones derrotaron a sus amigos como si fuera hormiga. Solo ha pasado medio año que se convirtió en un demonio reencarnado y los problemas lo siguen por todos lados y hoy será por mucho el peor día de su vida. La escuela casi completamente destruida, Kisame, Hao, Sona, yoh y Saji fueron derrotados por estos sujetos. Afuera de la escuela se escucha explosiones cada minuto. Issei temblaba de miedo cuando escucho que los clones lo estaban buscando.

Issei recordaba los problemas tuvo. Primero su muerte de manos de algunos ángeles caídos callejero, su problema existenciales de ser un demonio reencarnado, salva de la muerte de su Novia Asia nuevamente con los ángeles caídos, la aparición de la nobleza de Naruto Beal, el juego de clasificación con la nobleza de Rise Phenex para salva a Rías, La batalla con Kokabiel que casi provoca una nueva guerra con las tres raza. Y hoy un hombre desconocido lo estaba buscando y se necesita la ayuda de dos Satanes y el líder de los Ángeles Caídos para contenerlo.

"Issei uno de esos sujetos te señala". Xenovia que estaba al lado de Issei le dijo en voz baja. Issei solo miro el clon que lo señalaba.

"Ustedes peleen conmigo" Dijo arrogantemente el peliblanco cuando sus alas se hicieron más grandes y comenzó a brillar intensamente

"¡Cállate!". Grito el clon que trajo el grupo de clones, activando su **Haoshoku Haki** de nivel Medio a lo máximo que hizo que los demonios tiemble de miedo. Caminando suavemente hacia los demonios creando pequeñas grietas debajo de sus pies cuando caminaba, un viento suave mueve ligeramente su cabello y su túnica blanca, Los ojos rojos del clon brillan mortalmente mientras caminaba elegantemente. Pasa al lado de Vali como si fuera una mera decoración del lugar. Los demás clones solo mirarlo a su compañero clon dirigirse hacia Issei a paso lento pero firme.

"Issei Hyodo Jinchuri… Disculpe me equivoque. Portado del Dragón celestial **Doraigu** más conocido como **Ddraig**, el Dragón Galés, el Dragón Goch, el Dragón Rojo Emperador y el Dragón Rojo Emperador de la Dominación" El clon dijo todo los titulo que sabía de Ddraig mientas caminaba hacia el pobre demonio de clase media. "Dime en donde estar tu novia Asia Argento". El Clon estaba delante de Issei como si fuera una montaña inamovible.

"Si no le dice tu amigo tirado en el suelo muere. Todo lo que está en este lugar también van a morir si no me dice en donde esta Asia Argento". Dijo Clon amenazo señalando a Saji en el suelo y todo los demonio del lugar, incluyendo el gimnasio en donde esta los estudiantes y profesores de la Academia Kuoh.

"Esto…". Issei no sabía que decir. Los demás demonios tampoco sabían que estaban buscando estos sujetos. Primero Issei y ahora Asia no sabía que decir.

**(Campo de Futbol)**

La niebla cubría todo el campo de futbol. El grupo de Rías solo observar con impotencia la neblina sin sabe que hacer. Los clones dentro de la niebla se dispensaron por todo el lugar para que no los encontrara los cuatro demonios. Dos clones hacen sellos de manos con rapidez y lo presionar con la gradas del campo de futbol. Los otros dos clones solo miraron al cielo con la cara de aburrimiento.

"**Sajō Sabaku**** (Cadena de Enrollamiento)". **Susurraron los dos clones el Fuinjutsu. Decenas de Cadenas de chakra salieron del suelo con pica afiladas en las puntas. Las cadenas se disiparon hacia los demonios que estaban en los cielos volando.

"Presidenta debemos despejar la neblina para derrotar a esas replicas". Dijo Kiba mirando la niebla.

Rías asiente con la cabeza cuando sus manos comienza a brillar de color rojo y varios círculos mágicos aparecieron sobre la niebla**. "****Horobi no Chikara (****Poder de destrucción****)". **Susurro Rías cuando siente Akeno empujándola a un lado.

"Cuidado presidenta". Grito Akeno apartando a su Rey a un lado esquivando dos cadenas de punta afiladas que venía hacia Rías.

"Sonido Metálico".

Kiba y Orochimaru usaron sus espadas demoniacas para repeler las cadenas de chakra de los clones. El ataque de Rías fue anulado por la intervención de su Reina y ver de cómo la Niebla sale mas treinta o cuarentas cadenas de Chakras y se balancea como un pulpo en el aire.

"Que son estas cosas". Dijo Kiba siendo atacado por cinco cadenas al mismo tiempo y que son difíciles de destruir con su espada.

**(Otro lugar)**

Los tres clones corrieron hacia donde estaban las presencias que ya conocía en busca de esa mujer llamada Asia Argento. Llegaron a una especie de academia antigua al oeste de la academia principal.

"Asi que ellos están aquí". Dijo un clon con una sonrisa y mirando la academia ya deteriorada.

"Busquemos a esa mujer ante que el jefe lance su jutsu". Dijo un clon entrando a la academia con su Haki observación activado sin perder el grupo de demonio dentro de la escuela.

"Que sea rápido, Ya ofendimos a tres raza diferentes, las brujas, los demonios y los ángeles caídos de dos dimensiones diferentes en un mismo día". Dijo el ultimo pensando el secuestro de Nana de la dimensión de las brujas.

"Esperemos que todo este alboroto y ofensas dimensional. Cure a mi hermana menor de su discapacidad". Dijo un clon ya cansado de pensar de cómo resolverá las cosas después de cura a su hermana menor.

"Ni hablemos que está haciendo Haku en la aldea en nuestra ausencia "Dijo un clan caminando por los pasillos de la academia abandonada. Pensando en comportamiento irresponsables de su Novia y que clase de locura hizo o que clase de comportamiento le enseñarla a su hermana menor Yoko.

En el club de investigación Asia cura el sangrado de Hao y el rostro desfigurado de Sona. La joven estaba muy preocupada con el bienestar de sus amigos y de enamorado Issei.

"Tsubaki en donde está el brazo derecho de Hao". Pregunta Asia a la Reina de Sona mientras atendía el brazo cortado de Hao.

Tsubaki que estaba al lado de su Rey con la cara preocupada escucho la pregunta de Asia. "No lo sé, Tal vez, estar en ese salón destruido en donde los encontré".

Tsubaki y Koneko alzaron sus cejas y miraron las paredes de la habitación con el ceño fruncido. "Están aquí. Nos encontraron muy rápido". Dijo Tsubaki.

Koneko se levanta del sofá y usaba guantes de luchador negros con huellas de gato rosa en la palma superior. "Gasper cuida de Asia". Dijo Koneko a Gasper. Gasper que estaba sentado con el rostro serio se levanto de su asiento cuando sintió las presencias que se acercaban al salón, Cuando escucho Koneko que se quedar se enfadado.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Gasper con furia.

Koneko ignoro a Gasper y un par de orejas y una cola aprecio en el cuerpo del demonio. "Vamos Tsubaki-san". Dijo Koneko con el rostro indiferente. Tsubaki invoco una clase de lanza con una larga punta y se puso al lado de su amiga Yonkai.

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de los dos demonios y desapreciaron dl lugar dejando a Asia y Gasper en el salón cuidando a los demonios lastimados.

Los clones alzaron las cejas cuando sintieron que dos presencia desaparecieron del lugar. "Estos demonios tienen la capacidad de teletransportarse de un lugar a otro sin ser detectado". Dijo un clon deteniéndose y mirar el lugar que lo rodear.

"No fue esa manera que nos ataco ese demonio de piel azul. Si no fuera por él, no estaríamos aquí peleando como imbéciles". Dijo clon a su compañero clon.

"Tenemos invitados". Dijo un clon viendo la aparición de un circulo mágica de color violeta.

En el circulo aparece la joven que ayudo a los dos demonio del aquel salón para traerlo a este lugar. Una niña pequeña con cabello blanco y ojos color avellana. Con orejas y cola de gato.

"Esa niña posee chakra". Dijo un clon mirando la peliblanco con u poco de interés ya que en este mundo existe chakra un poco diferente de su mundo.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y que busca en este lugar?". Pregunta Koneko con una postura de pelea ya que sintió una gran fuerte de chakra que no es común para un Yonkai normal o uno de alto grado.

"Soy Naruto y buscamos a una mujer llamada Asia Argento". Dijo Clon mirando detrás de las dos mujeres. "Busca a esa mujer, nosotros nos encargamos de estas dos demonios". Dijo el clon golpeando el hombro al clon que está a su lado. El clon asiente con la cabeza y hace un sello de mano y desaparece con un remolina de agua.

Las jóvenes miraron con sorpresa la desaparición de un clon. "Tsubaki-san que hacemos… Estos sujetos buscan a Asia". Dijo Koneko a Tsubaki.

"Debemos ganar esta pelea y luego busquemos a ese clon para destruirlo". Tsubaki mueve su lanza y correr hacia el clon de sombra. Koneko viendo esto se la lanza a gran velocidad que hizo que el piso de la vieja escuela fuera destruido. Los dos clones hacen su respectiva postura de combate para luchar con los dos demonios mujeres.

**(Fuera de la escuela)**

Los dos clones se separaron para luchar con Lee y la sirvienta para que los dos demonios no se juntaran y hacer más rápido el trabajo de vencerlos. Las casas y edificios alrededor de la academia fueron completamente destruidas por la luchas de los demonios y los clones de sombras.

El clon respiró hondo antes de atacar a Lee con una explosión de velocidad. Lee se encontró con el clon a mitad de camino, chocando contra él en una batalla de fuerza. El clon atrapó el golpe de Lee mientras que Lee atrapó el del clon. El clon de sombra levantó una ceja ante la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Lee.

"Umm interesante". El clon se dijo antes de concentrarse en la batalla.

Separarse de Lee, El clon corrió a través de una combinación rápida de golpes y patadas. Lee, usando su agilidad al máximo, esquivó el golpe y la patada que le enviaron. Tomando la iniciativa cuando vio una apertura, Lee esquivó otro golpe y se acercó al clon, lanzando un uppercut veloz a la cara desprevenida del clon. El clon ágilmente mueve su cabeza y esquiva el golpe de Lee.

El clon se mueve rápido y con un golpe a la sección media de Lee. Lee gruñó de dolor pero contrarrestó otro de los ataques del clon. Fingiendo con un gancho izquierdo, Lee disparó su brazo derecho a la cara del clon, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda en el último segundo. El clon se lanzó a la ofensiva golpeando a Lee en el estómago, pero se encontró con la rodilla de Lee, evitando que el golpe lo golpeara.

Lee se alejó del clon antes de aterrizar en el suelo. "¡Torbellino de hojas!" Gritó mientras conjuraba algo de magia de viento en sus piernas. Girando su cuerpo, un viento feroz rodeó el cuerpo de Lee y atacó los pies del clon, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Al ver la oportunidad, Lee parpadeó sobre el clon de sombra que caía y lo saludó con un codo en la sección media, el clon fue desplazado con un tronco de madera destruyéndola cuando la fuerza del golpe creó un gran cráter debajo de donde estaba el clon.

El clon apareció en el techo de una casa destruida y limpiándose la parte de la suciedad de su cuerpo mientras miraba a Lee de esta dimensión. "Estás bien. Muy bien". Él felicitó.

"Gracias, pero no quiero perder el foco con la conversación". Dijo Lee.

El clon ignora a Lee por un momento y alzo la mirada donde está meditando Naruto el original. Ver una flama de fuego de tamaño de una cabeza de color violeta en la mano izquierda de Naruto. El edificio en donde estaba meditando su jefe fue completamente destruido. El cuerpo de Naruto está en el aire mientras que un ángel caído y un demonio que disfrazada ridículamente ataca el cuerpo de su jefe con ataque destructivo.

El clon dejo de mirar a Naruto y miro la otra batalla de otro clon que pelean con una mujer semidesnuda con poderes de hielo. Toma otra respiración profunda, El clon desapareció de la visión antes de reaparecer sobre un Lee desprevenido.

'¡Te tengo!' gritó mientras lanzaba un poderoso golpe al estómago de Lee. Lee fue disparado hacia atrás, pero antes que el cuerpo del demonio saliera volando en una milésima de segundo el clon lo tomo del rostro con una mano y con la otra mano cubierta en Haki golpeo nuevamente el estomago de Lee que hizo que sus órganos internos explotaran por el brutal golpe. Lee escupe sangre mientras que naruto todavía lo tiene de su cabeza. Lee lanza una patada para que lo soltara. El clon suelta a Lee y se aleja un poco mientras seguía mirando a Lee.

"Heh, él me tomó por sorpresa. No fue tan rápido antes. Además... no me he quitado las pesas". Lee dijo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio con su mano. Mientras soltaba sus pesas que estaba en sus pies.

Lee desapareció, sorprendiendo al clon de sombra por su repentino aumento de velocidad. El clon torció su cuerpo y se encontró con la patada de Lee con la suya. Los dos continuaron luchando, enviando todo lo que tenían el uno al otro.

Después de recibir un golpe de la réplica cuando trató de recuperarse de un golpe, Lee hizo una técnica rápida de Torbellino de hojas para derribarlo. Al darse cuenta de que la postura de Lee era similar a la de hace un tiempo, el clon saltó sobre los fuertes vientos y lanzó una patada descendente a Lee, que evadió rápidamente al convocar sus alas de demonio y volar hacia arriba, esquivando la patada del clon.

El clon agarró la pierna de Lee y lo arrojó al suelo. Pisoteó a Lee varias veces, forzándolo a caer a la tierra debajo, antes de darle una patada repugnante en las costillas. Sin embargo, Lee no se fue volando, usando sus alas como protección contra el viento para poder contrarrestar al clon con un pie en la cara que fue bloqueado por el brazo derecho del clon.

Aprovecha su posición, el clon puso todo su peso en sus manos mientras levantaba los pies y pateaba a Lee en el aire. La fuerza del golpe hizo que Lee tosiera un poco más de su sangre y sus pulmones lloraron por piedad. Sintió el clon detrás de él y antes de que pudiera actuar, el clon envió algunos golpes rápidos, pero fuertes, a su columna vertebral, incapacitándolo momentáneamente. Aprovechando su parálisis, el clon imbuye su mano derecha con **Busoshoku Haki** y acto seguido, forma su "garra de dragón", con la que agarra a Lee y le hace girar mediante movimientos circulares de la mano, imbuyendo poco a poco su garra en fuego.

"¡Hora de terminarlo!" gritó el clon cuando la llamas se hace más grandes. **"****Moeru Ryūsōken: Kaen Ryūō (****Puño de Garra de Dragón Flameante: Rey Dragón de Llamas Ardientes). **El cuerpo de Lee fue finalmente lanzado y rotando hacia delante que causo la destrucción de varias casas y el cuerpo de Lee graves quemaduras.

El clon cae suavemente a suelo y mira a Lee con el rostro indiferentes. El cuerpo de Lee tiene múltiple heridas, quemadura de tercer grados ya con piel carbonizada, sus órganos internos casi destruido y vomitando fluidos estomacales con sangres. El clon camina hacia Lee con suave pasos sin ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro.

"Me recuerda mucho a un Genin de mi mundo. Que es más poderoso que tu". Dijo el clon poniendo su pies en la cabeza de Lee. "Se enfrento a un Jinchuriki usando solo Taijutsu, aunque no me intereso la pelea, el chico utilizo un Kinjutsu para serle frente a un monstruos en forma de niño". El clon pateo la cabeza de Lee que lo hizo rodar en el suelo.

"Usted es solo una copia barata del original y ese Sennin Orochimaru que vive en este mundo no debe ser tan fuerte como el original". El clon deja el lugar caminado sin matar al demonio ya que será una pérdida de Chakra y no quiere matar a una cara conocida de su mundo.

"Tu…". El clon dejo de caminar y miro hacia atrás y ver a Lee levantándose del suelo. Mientras se veía Malheridos por fuera, Lee estaba mareado por dentro. Levantó el puño y sonrió para sí mismo con orgullo. 'Todo ese trabajo duro... ¡está empezando a dar sus frutos! Miró al clon, quien, aún está perfectamente bien sin ninguna clase de daña "¡Si puedo pudiera derrota a este sujetos, no hay límite en lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser!" pensó con confianza. ¡Todavía no lo he usado!

"Porque no te rinde. No puede vencerme". Dijo el clon al demonio.

"Ríndeme..." susurró Lee, las palabras resonando en su cráneo. No pudo rendirse. Todavía tenía que pensar en sus amigos. ¡No podía parar aquí! ¡Tenía a alguien por quien estaba luchando!

Lee se puso de pie, ignorando sus músculos que lloraban, y miró al clon de sombra. Al sentir los ojos de alguien sobre él, El clon miró a Lee que estaba estirando su cuerpo

"Me has empujado". Dijo Lee mientras se rompía el cuello. "¡No te detengas más! ¡Estoy luchando por alguien y no dejaré que seas la persona que me detenga!"

"Parece que todavía te queda algo de lucha". Dijo el Clon sin ninguna clase de emoción.

"Oh, sí. Toneladas más. ¡Me queda más océano de energía para luchar por lo que creo!" dijo Lee orgulloso.

El clon ni dijo nada y miro el cuerpo lastimado del demonio y entró en su posición de batalla.

"No me vencerás". Susurro el clon.

Lee se rio entre dientes.

"**Seimon (****Tercera puerta: la ****Puerta de la Vida)".**

Un aura roja salió del cuerpo de Lee su piel se torno de color rojo y las venas empiezan a resaltar.

"Parece que en este mundo tiene una técnica similar de mi mundo". Pensó el clon mirando la técnica del demonio.

**(Mismo tiempo afuera del gimnasio).**

"¿A quien busca?". Preguntó Issei con Rabia al clon al frente de él. No sabía para que los buscara este grupo de clones. Pero algo es de seguro, si le dice en donde está su Novia estos sujetos la mataran sin ninguna duda.

El clon observa el rostro del demonio de cabello castaño y dice: "Asia Argento. Tu novia".

La ira de Issei aumentaba cada segundo. Necesitaba encontrar a Asia y salvarla de lo que esos bastardos hubieran planeado. Una clase de guantelete de color rojo con gemas verde aprecio en la mano izquierda de Issei. El Clon un poco interesado vio el guante llamativo.

"¡**Boost**!" gritó su equipo. Aprovechando su energía adicional, extendió su brazo hacia el clon y su grupo y preparó su magia para un gran golpe.

**"¡Disparo de dragón!"** Gritó cuando un gran rayo de energía estalló hacia el clon, abrumando por el poder puesto detrás de él. El clon ni siquiera se inmuto e imbuyo su mano con Busoshoku Haki, tomo con su mano desnuda el rayo de energía que venía hacia él. La fuerza de energía hizo retroceder al clon a varios metros hacia atrás. La mano del Clon solio un poco de humo pero aparte de eso nada más.

"Eso es… un No". Dijo el clon y asiente la cabeza a los demás clones detrás de él. Los clones asienten la cabeza y atacaron a los demonios que protege el gimnasio. Dos clones lucharon con el portado de Albión, Dos clones contra Anna que protege a su prometido que invoco dos demonios de color azul y rojo con corana de púa, el clon con el Bokken lucha con Xenovia que invoco una enorme espada de color azul. Los demás clones lucharon con la nobleza de Sona.

Issei miro con miedo de cómo el clon atrapo su ataque con una sola mano como si fuera basura. El clon usando Soru aprecio delante de Issei y lo agarro del cuello y lo golpeo repetidamente la cara con el puño cubierto en Busoshoku Haki. El rostro de Issei se hincho por los brutales golpes dados por el clon.

"¿Dónde está Asia? ¡Dime ahora!". Grito el clon mientras golpeaba el demonio de clase media.

"¡Gah…!". Grito Issei de dolor mientras lanzaba un golpe con su guantelete en la cara del clon. Viendo esto el clon suelta a Issei y dar un paso atrás.

"No… No te lo voy decir". Dijo Issei cuando su Guante comenzó a brillar nuevamente.

"**¡****Boost, Boost, Boost!" **Gritó su equipo. Los sentidos de Issei se activaron cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él. Saltó a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por otro clon. Actuando en su nuevo impulso de poder, Issei golpeó al clon justo en su sien, la fuerza le rompió la cabeza cuando el clon exploto en un gran estallido que lo envió volar hacia un lado con gran fuerza.

"¡Issei!". Grita Xenovia viendo la explosión y a Issei volando en el aire, intento correr hacia su enamorado. Pero Una espada de madera apareció delante de ella instándolo córtala por la mitad.

"Señorita… tu lucha es conmigo. Si no presta a atención tu cabeza estará rodando en el suelo". Dijo el clon con Bokken bloqueando el camino de la mujer demonio con su espada de madera.

**(Mismo tiempo afuera de club de investigación).**

Un clon aparece en un remolina de agua y mira la puerta que conecta hacia adentro. El clon de sombra siente un grupo de demonios dentro de la habitación. Un demonio camina de un lado otro como si tuviera atendiendo a lo que están acostado y el otro demonio esta parada en el otro lado de la puerta como si tuviera esperándolo que entrarla. El clon suspira cansado mientras hace una patada giratoria cortando el aire.

"**Rankyaku: Sen (****Pierna Tormenta: Línea)" **Susurro el clon mientras una ráfaga de aire cortante se dirige como una bala hacia la puerta cortándolo en dos. Gasper que estaba en frente de la puerta esperando que el intruso entre y atáquele con su magia de oscuridad. Pero para su sorpresa una ráfaga de viento corta la puerta de dos en forma horizontal y siguió su camino hacia Gasper. Gasper rápidamente hace un escudo mágico para protegerse pero fue destruido al instante cortando la ropa y su pecho.

"AAHH". Grita Gasper expulsado hacia atrás por la ráfaga de viento cortante. Asia que estaba en la habitación hizo una barrera para proteger a sus amigos lastimados del fuerte ataque.

El clon entra a la habitación con el rostro tranquilo mientras miraba a su alrededor. El clon ver en el suelo gritando de dolor a un chico de aspecto andrógino, con el cabello rubio platino y ojos de color rojo. Usando el uniforme de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh con largas calcetas negras que le llegan al muslo. Aparta la mirada del chico y ver una joven que se acercaba al joven demonio.

"Gasper-san está bien". Asia ignoro el intruso que entro y ataco el salón del club de investigación. A ver la herida sangrienta en el pecho de su compañero cuando aparecieron dos anillos de plata con una gema verde azulada en cada anillo en la mano de la joven. El clon viendo que fue ignorado por la joven dejo que atendiera al pequeño demonio. Las manos de Asia brillaron con un tono de color verde y comenzó a sanar la herida de Gasper. El corte de Gasper comenzó a desaparecer a un rimo acelerado y varios segundos después la herida despareció.

"Esta joven seria la envidia de mucho ninja medico por tener tal Don". Pensó el clon mirando de cómo la joven curar la herida del demonio.

"Usted debe ser Asia Argento". Pregunta el clon con una sonrisa.

Asia deja de curar a Gasper, que quedo inconsciente en el suelo por la herida infringida. La joven alza la mirada y ver el rostro guapo de su atacante. "Por… ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Qué te hicimos?". Pregunta Asia con furia ya que la mayoría de sus amigos fueron lastimados brutalmente por el hombre desconocido delante de ella.

El clon con la cara seria miro a los demonios inconscientes en el piso de la habitación, La mayoría de ellos vencido por los clones de sombras. El clon no respondió a la pregunta de la joven solo la que quedo mirándola.

"¡Respóndeme!". Grita la joven con furia cuando no escucho la respuesta de hombre, un aura azul rodea a la niña como si tratara de intimidar con su aura demoniaca al hombre.

"El jefe te responderá a esa pregunta. Yo solo soy un clon nada más". El clon comenzó a caminar hacia la joven y extiende su palma de la mano delante el rostro de la pequeña demonio.

"**"Fūin: ****Tanma Otoshi (Sello: ****Gota de Tiempo Fuera)" **Susurró el clon cuando su palma comenzó a brilla con un tono de azul. El cuerpo de Asia quedo inconsciente y comenzó a caer al suelo pero fue atrapada por el clon.

El clon levanta el cuerpo de Asia a estilo nupcial mientras miraba el lugar. "Tengo una idea". Se dijo asi mismo y puso el cuerpo inconsciente de Asia en el suelo por un momento mientras un sello con sus manos.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**** (****Jutsu: Clon de Sombra)". **Murmuro el clon creando un clon de sombra. "Solo Tengo chakra para hacer un solo clon de sombra". Pensó el clon mirando su clon de sombra.

"Tu transfórmate en Asia". Dio el clon a su clon recién creado.

"Hai". Dijo el clon. **"****Henge no Jutsu (****Jutsu de Transformación)". **Con una explosión de humo apareció una chica con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior estilo ahoge, inclinándose hacia atrás. Su vestimenta es el uniforme escolar de las chicas de la academia Kuoh, aunque con un suéter negro sobre su camisa en lugar de la capa y el corsé.

"Quédate y simula ser Asia y se te descubre explota. No importa que mate a todo los demonios con una explosión sorpresa". Dijo el clon recogiendo a Asia del suelo y sale por la ventana con enorme velocidad para no ser atrapado. Asia solo sonríe y acomoda a los demonios inconscientes.

**(Dentro de la academia principal).**

Dentro de la escuela destruida tres de los cuatro clones pelearon con Naruto Beal y la chica gato. Kuruka fue separada de su Rey por dos clones de sombra a otro lugar de la escuela. Mientras que Naruto Beal se enfrentaba con un clon de otro mientras que el otro hace varios Kanji con su dedo en el aire.

El clon miro a su versión de este mundo con un poco de lastima. "Piensa pelear en tu silla de rueda". Dijo el clon a Naruto Beal que tiene una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

"Puedes dar el primer paso, mi amigo". Naruto dijo que sin es el entusiasmo habitual.

El clon extendió su brazo y le disparó una bola de fuego en llamas a Naruto. No tenía ningún poder real en él, solo quería usarlo como base de prueba en las habilidades de Naruto.

Naruto Beal respondió conjurando parte de su Poder de Destrucción, que atrajo el interés del clon de sombra, y lo contrarrestó con su propia bola de poder. Los dos orbes se encontraron en el medio del campo, causando una gran explosión. El polvo voló por todas partes cubrió todo el campo de batalla. La túnica blanca del clon de sombra se balanceaba en el viento mientras esperaba que Naruto se mostrara dentro de la cortina de humo.

Levantó una ceja cuando vio a Naruto corriendo hacia él. No fue muy rápido, pero aun así sorprendió al clon. "¿Entonces puedes correr?" dijo el clon mientras se preparaba para enfrentar a Naruto.

"Tengo piernas, duh!" Naruto se rió "¡Déjame usarlos! ¡No me he movido en siglos! ¡Quiero que esta pelea sea rápida!" el grito.

Naruto envió un aluvión de golpes y patadas al clon, en el que los esquivó y los bloqueó a todos. "Estos golpes ni siquiera tienen ningún poder real detrás de ellos..." pensó decepcionado al atrapar el puño de Naruto. "Realmente eres débil. No tienes verdadera fuerza detrás de tus ataques".

"Solo dices eso". Con un repentino estallido de fuerza que sorprendió al clon, Naruto tiró de su puño hacia atrás y apuntó otro a su cara. El clon bloqueo el ataque con su antebrazo empujó el brazo de Naruto fuera del camino y pateó hacia arriba, con la intención de golpear la barbilla de Naruto.

Usando su otra mano disponible, Naruto atrapó la pierna del clon y levantó el cuerpo del clon del suelo, sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, y volvió a bajar al suelo detrás de él. El clon usa manos en el suelo para amortigua el ataque del demonio. El clon comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente en un círculo en una mano, mientras realiza el Rankyaku para crear un Rankyaku en forma de círculo.

"**Rankyaku: Amane Dachi (****Pierna Tormenta: Cortador de Circunferencia)" **Grito el clon creando cuchilla de vientos que fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para cortar a través de todas las paredes exteriores de la academia. Naruto uso sus alas para volar esquivando las cuchillas filosas de viento.

"Woah..." murmuró Naruto mientras miraba la destrucción de la técnica.

Lo que Naruto no sospechaba que sucedía era que el clon dejo una imagen residual de si mismo mientras estaba sobre el demonio, quien estaba sonriendo calmadamente al ver la cara sorprendida de Naruto. El clon dejó caer el talón de su pie sobre la cabeza de Naruto, conectándose con un gran boom.

"Eso Dolió..." susurró Naruto mientras caía del cielo estrechándose con el suelo creando un gran cráter. Varios segundos después una explosión se escucho dentro del cráter

"Explosión"

Un aura roja explotó en todas las direcciones, destruyendo cualquier escombro en el rango de su explosión.

"¡Vaya! ¡Creo que quemé algunas calorías mientras estaba allí!" rió Naruto. Sus pantalones negros estaban chamuscados en muchos lugares y su camisa también estaba rota. "Buen movimiento, amigo".

"**Ninpō:**** Hiken (Arte Ninja:**** Puño de Fuego)" **Dijo el clon, creando desde su puño, una enorme cantidad de fuego antes de enviársela a Naruto.

"Oh, ¿es un regalo de cumpleaños?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de cubrirse las puntas de los dedos con una garra como armadura, hecha por su Poder de Destrucción. Cortó el brazo por el aire y una espada de magia roja se elevó a gran velocidad y cortó la bola fuego por la mitad. Tuvo que convocar rápidamente una cúpula mágica a su alrededor mientras la bola explotaba como una bomba masiva. Su cúpula golpeó la barrera que construyó y continuó defendiéndolo del fuego fuera de ella.

El clon apareció debajo de Naruto antes de agarrar su cúpula con su gran mano cubierta en _**busoshoku haki **_y lo arrojó al suelo. Colocando la cúpula bajo sus pies, el clon pisoteó la cúpula cuando entró en contacto con el suelo. Un gran cráter continuó creciendo mientras el clon saltaba sobre la cúpula de Naruto repetidamente.

"Parece... como si alguien se despertara con... jadeo... el lado equivocado de la cama..." dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados mientras continuaba alimentando su cúpula con magia. Los movimientos del clon de sombra eran considerablemente más poderosos que antes y el fuego a su alrededor comenzaba a llegar a Naruto mientras sudaba más y más.

"¡Mierda!" gritó Naruto "No puedo jugar con este. ¡Joder, defensa!" soltó su cúpula y conjuró una cantidad masiva de magia con su Poder de destrucción en forma de un rayo masivo. El clon salto hacia el cielo e hizo varios sellos de manos.

"**Katon: Gōenkyū (****Elemento Fuego: Gran Llamarada de Fuego)". **El clon exhala una esfera de fuego del tamaño de un meteorito para contrarrestar la magia de Naruto Beal.

Ambos ataques se encontraron y chocaron en el aire y lucharon entre sí. Naruto gimió cuando la presión de la lucha lo empujó aún más bajo tierra. Sin embargo, bombeó más magia en su destrucción, ya que estaba comiendo lentamente en el fuego del clon.

"Termine el sello". Grito el clon que estaba haciendo los Kanji.

"Ya era hora. Ya no tengo chakra". Dijo el clon que peleo con el demonio.

El clon de sombra apunto su dedo a Naruto Beal. **"****Kin ****Fūinjutsu (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello)" Unas **telas hecha de chakra de color negro aparece y atar los brazos del demonio a la espalda, envuelve la tela alrededor de todo su cuerpo y continúa sujetando al demonio, con la tela apilada en el suelo alrededor del demonio, con varios ejes de hierro. En forma de una X.

"Maldición." dijo el joven Bael al sentir la tela a su alrededor "¡Parece que tengo que abortar!" dijo mientras su Poder de Destrucción fluía hacia sus pies.

El poder de destrucción de Naruto, que luchaba contra las telas, comenzó a flaquear antes de desaparecer. El clon aprovechó la oportunidad que se le dio hizo decenas de sellos de manos en una sola respiración y lo presiona contra el suelo.

"**Fūinjutsu: ****Bankin (Jutsu de Sellado:**** Sello Completo".** Grito el clon presionando sus manos al suelo y apareces telas de chakra de color blanco que cubre el cuerpo completo del demonio. El clon mueve su dedos y aparece numerosas hojas metálicas que lo traviesa el cuerpo del demonio completamente.

"Pa***"

Una palmada del clon y aparece sobre el demonio un cubo metálico que lo aplasta por completo y sellándolo definitivamente.

El clon se levanta con dificulta después de realizar dos jutsu de sellado que fue hecha para contener a un jinchuriki. No fue para sella el poder del Kyūbi en los interiores de sus hermanos gemelas si se salen de control. Desde que aprendió Fuinjutsu busco una manera de vencer a sus hermanos usando solo sus habilidades en sellos sin depender de Nadie. Le tomo cuatro años en completa y crear estos dos jutsu de sello y hoy vio sus jutsus funcionar bien.

"Sellamos a ese maldito demonio…". Dijo el clon que peleo con Naruto Beal. "Incluso en su estado más débil nos dio problema". Dijo el clon que hizo el Fuinjutsu.

"Cuando durara el sello". Pregunta el clon mirando el enorme cubo metálico.

"Las telas, las espada y el cubo absorbe el poder del demonio para sí mismo…"Pauso el clon y miro el cubo metálico. "Ya que en este mundo no tiene el mismo chakra de nuestro mundo. Mas que nosotros somos uno clones y nuestra reserva de chakra es limitado Digo como un año o más cuando el sello se debilite y salga el demonio del sello". Dijo el clon con una ceja levantada.

"Si ese demonio estuviera en su mejor forma, el sello no funcionaria y ahora que esta sellado solo un estúpido se atrevería quitar el sello ya que los diferentes elementos puesto en el sello mataría al demonio". Dijo el clon ya que solo un maestro de nivel 9 o 10 en Fuinjutsu puede deshacer el sello y en este mundo no hay maestro de sello basado en chakra incluso si lo hay, el chakra del clon Naruto es muy diferente de este mundo.

"Ahora que hacemos". Preguntó el clon de sombra.

"No tenemos chakra… Solo dejemos que los demás clones hagan el trabajo". Dijo el clon explotando con una gran estallido creando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

El clon suspira mientras miraba a la dirección de su jefe. "Espero que encuentre a esa mujer llamada Asia Argento y salir de este maldito mundo". Murmuro el clon explotando solo dejando el cubo metálico en la zona de batalla.

**(Otro lado).**

Kuruka está peleando con dos clones de sombra al mismo tiempo cuando siente un aumento de poder de su Rey y luego desaparece como si nada. "Naruto-kun…. ". Murmuro la yonkai con preocupación mientras esquivaba los golpes y patadas de los dos clones.

"Que le hicieron a Naruto-kun". Pregunta en voz alto a los clones de sombra. Los dos clones solo sonríen sin responder a la pregunta de la yonkai.

Unos rayos de color purpura sale impulsado de la yonkai hacia los clones. Los clones usa su alta velocidad y esquiva los rayos púrpura lleno de chakra de la mujer.

"Parece que nuestro compañero sello el demonio debilitado". Dijo el clon en el cielo a su compañero de equipo.

"Eso es bueno, Un demonio menos con que luchar". Respondió el clon mirando a al atractiva Yonkai.

"Que hacemos con ella". Pregunta el mismo clon. El clon de sombra mira a la yonkai con el ceño fruncido.

"Falta poco para que el jefe termine su jutsu". Dijo el clon mirando afuera de la escuela. "Solo la distraemos a la joven por un corto periodo de tiempo, para que el jefe lance el Jutsu".

El clon de sombra de sombra asiente con la cabeza y se lanza a una gran velocidad hacia el demonio.


	25. Chapter 25

**Competencia. Parte 2.**

**(Konoha)**

Haku y Yoko sale del restaurante después de pagar la cuenta de la comida y la jinchuriki Fu de Takigakure se fue a buscar a su enamorado después de despedirse de Haku y Yoko. Haku estaba aburrida asi que recorrió el pueblo ante que comience la segunda ronda de la competencia en la academia ninja. Yoko por otro lado camina de cerca junta a maestra sin decir ninguna palabra por el camino.

El día en el pueblo de Konoha era muy tranquilo los comerciante y nobles por todas parte del continente entraba al pueblo para ver la tercera parte de los exámenes Chunnis. Los ninja de la aldea estaban muy ocupados manejando el creciente grupo de visitantes y turistas. Algunos hombres miraban lujuriosamente a Haku mientas que ella los ignoraba sutilmente con una mirada fría.

Yoko mira a su maestra más de cerca. Desde que se fue su hermano mayor, su maestra dejo de sonreí tontamente y pasa casi todo el día con una cara aburrida y sin emoción. Las últimas tres semanas la única persona que le hablo seria ella y hoy que fue Fu de Takigakure. Pasaban casi todo el día en la casa sin hacer nada, o gastando casi todo el dinero comprando ropa o comida o la estaba entrenando en Taijutsu en el campo de entrenamiento. Yoko nunca vio a Haku hacer entrenamiento para los eminentes examines Chunnis que ocurrirán la próxima semana.

"Sensei... Debemos volver a la academia en unos minutos comenzara la segunda ronda" Yoko dijo con una dulce sonrisa a su maestra. Haku viendo la cara sonriente de su querida estudiante le devuelve la sonrisa y mirar el tejado de un edificio que esta a cien metros donde estaba ella.

En sapo de color azul se sobresalto cuando vio la mirada fría de su objetivo dirigido hacia él. "Esta mujer percibió mi presencia" se dijo asi mismo el sapo de tamaña de un gato. Desde que Jiraiya lo invoco para vigilar a las dos joven, en caso que alga saliera mal en la competencia que obtuvo lugar en la academia Ninja y la advertencia de su invocador de no acercarse tanto al objetivo para su bien. Pero nunca imagino que esta mujer lo haya detectado a más de 100 metros de distancia.

Haku dejo de mirar aquel edificio y toma de sus brazos a Yoko para llevársela a la academia mas rápido. Haku sin darse la vuelta siente que otras personas la tienen vigilada por una extraña razón; desde que se fue Naruto no hizo que nada más de entrenar a Yoko en Taijutsu o salir de compra y comer comida deliciosa. Si Naruto no le fuera dicho que no hiciera una locura, mataría aquellos ninja con máscara de porcelana de forma animal que la sigue las últimas tres semanas. Haku sin hacer sello de manos desaparece con un remolino de nieve con Yoko es sus brazos.

"Vamos a informarle a Danzo-sama que el objetivo se reunión con la Jinchuriki de Takigakure". Dijo un Anbu con una máscara de porcelana con la figura de un tigre a su compañero de equipo.

"Hai". Dijo el grupo de Anbu conformado por cinco Ninjas, desapareciendo con una explosión de humo.

El sapo que seguía a Haku también despareció del lugar. Para seguir vigilando a Haku y a Yoko de cerca.

Haku aparece en la entrada de la academia Ninja con Yoko en sus brazos. Yoko baja de los brazos helados de su maestra y comienza caminar hacia la enterada de la academia Ninja. Haku la siguió de cerca con una seductora sonrisa. Varios minutos después las dos jóvenes estaban en el campo de combate y Haku se despidió de Yoko para sentarse en su silla de hielo que ella crea hace dos horas atrás.

Yoko en el arena de combate ver a Konohamaru hablando con su amigo Udon Ise. You Satou hablando con sus padres igual que Maaka Karin que habla con sus padres y amigos. Sesshōmaru Nara habla tranquilamente con Hayato Yamanaka. La única que faltaba era Hanabi Hyuga que no se encontraba en la arena. Yoko dejo de ver a sus compañeros de clase y se sienta en el suelo con una inocente sonrisa esperando el comienzo de la segunda ronda de la competencia.

Los demás competidores miraron a Yoko con interés ya que sabían que la hija de cuarto Hokage fue tomada como aprendiz de una de las competidoras de los exámenes Chunnis y esa mismo estaba sentada en una silla de hielo en la gradas mirando la competencia. Todos los niños que pasaron la primera ronda miraron a la maestra de Yoko. Cualquiera diría que la maestra de Yoko no parecía fuerte, pero incluso un idiota que está en el mundo Ninja diría que las apariencias engaña y no deber confiaste de lo que ver. Todo sabían que la insignia en el cuello y la medalla de plata en el pecho de Haku es de extinto Clan Real Namikaze que tiene el mayor rango de nobleza solo superado por el mismo Daimyo del país del fuego.

Incluso se dice que le Novio de Haku es el mayor de los tres gemelos Uzumaki que salió de la aldea hace más de cinco años ya que fue exiliado de su propia Clan. Pero irónicamente ese hijo que salió de la aldea tuvo acceso de las técnicas del Clan Namikaze que incluso el Yondaime Hokage no pudo tener acceso siendo él descendiente directo de la última matriarca del Clan Namikaze. Los diferentes Clanes y familias shinobi dentro de la aldea saben que Haku puede usar el Rasengan de su Kage y también tuvo acceso parte una de la herencia de los Namikaze por parte de su Novio e hijo mayor de los Uzumaki.

Haku ver a estudiante sentada en el suelo de la arena y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus hermosos labios. "Solo falta algunos minutos para que comience la segunda ronda para que Yoko-chan demuestre sus habilidades en Taijutsu". Pensó Haku mirando a su estudiante. Mientas pensaba, Hiruzen se acerco a Haku a paso lento.

"Ohh... Haku-san, disfrutaste tu almuerzo". Dijo Hiruzen una sonrisa calmada mientras se paraba al lado de Haku.

Haku salió de su pensamiento y mirar el viejo Kage. "Estuvo bien...". Dijo Haku con su característica sonrisa. "¿Como esta tu nieto?". Pregunta Haku pensando el golpe en los testículos que le vio su estudiante al nieto del viejo Kage.

"Bien... Aunque el golpe lo dejo hospitalizado por una semana". Con una sonrisa triste dijo el viejo Kage.

Haku solo niega con la cabeza y mira a los participantes de la segunda ronda. "Tu nieto se ve fuerte". Dijo Haku mirando a Konohamaru hablando con Udon.

" Fue enseñado por mi primer hijo, pero es un poco inmaduro y no se concertar muy bien en su enseñanza". Dijo Hiruzen mirando a su primer nieto.

"Umm... No entiendo a las familias shinobis de enseñarle el arte ninja a una corta edad". Haku sola sabía lo que le dijo Naruto cuando él vivía en la aldea. Ella nunca tuvo en una familia militar que le enseñará el arte ninja después de vivir más de una década viviendo en un pequeño pueblo agrícola lejos de Kirigakure y la capital. Solo cuando conoció Naruto y sus maestras que le enseñaron controlar su línea de sangre y el arte de Ninjutsu.

Hiruzen saca una pipa y lo llena de tabaco mientras miraba a su nieto. "Somos una aldea militar, enseñarle a la generación más joven el camino Ninja es una de nuestra prioridades" Hiruzen encendió su pipa y comenzó a fumar.

Haku se queda callada ya que sabía que las aldeas estaban en paz y necesitan forzar a sus niños el arte de matar.

Hanabi entra a la arena siendo acompañada de su familia incluyendo a su hermana mayor Hinata. La familia de Hanabi se despide de su hija y se van a la grada para sentarse. Hanabi por otra parte ver a Yoko sentada en el suelo de la arena y se dirige hacia ella.

Yoko viendo la Hanabi caminando hacia ella, la saluda con una sonrisa inocente. "Hyuga-san, ¿Como estas?". Pregunta Yoko a su compañera de clase.

Hanabi con una sonrisa engreída le contesta: "Mucho mejor que tu, que se viste como una puta"

Yoko solo le sonríe fríamente y la ignora por completo a Hanabi. Sabía que si discutía con la Hyuga nada bueno iba a pasar.

"Oye idiota... Escuche que tu maestra es de igual de puta como la que hay en los barrios rojos de la aldea". Insulto nuevamente Hanabi a su compañera de clase. Si prestarle atención a la advertencia de su padre y el viejo Kage hace una hora atrás.

Yoko solo ignoro a Hanabi, pero sus puños lo estaban apretando con fuerza. Los participantes que están en la arena miraron con intriga a las dos niñas. Haku desde la grada solo escucha las palabras de la mocosa con un sonrisa brillante mientras miraba a los padres de Hanabi.

"Creía que los Hyuga eran muy inexpresivo y muy orgulloso para expresar sus emocionales". Dijo Haku mirando a los padres de la niña del otro lado de la arena. Hiruzen que estaba al lado de Haku solo suspira cansado y mirar a las dos niñas.

"Lo son… Pero la hija menor de la cabeza del clan Hyuga no le cae muy bien a Yoko-san". Dijo el viejo fumando su tabaco.

"No le tiene miedo de insultar a la hija de un Hokage". Haku sabía sobre la disputa de su estudiante y la niña Hyuga.

"Solo son peleas infantiles... No es un gran problema" Dijo Hiruzen mientras fumaba.

Haku solo miro a la niña sin decir ninguna palabra más. Yoko por otro lado solo espero que el profesor dictara el comienzo de la segunda ronda. Hanabi viendo que su insulto no funcionaba intento provoca a Yoko un poco más, pero fue detenida por unos pares de ojos penetrantes. La niña se vio la vuelta y ver a su padre y madre con el Byakugan activado mientras la miraba. Hinata que estaba con sus padres solo niega con la cabeza para que se detenga de su estupidez. Hanabi baja la cabeza avergonzada y se aleja de Yoko.

Varios minutos después, una explosión de humo apareció en la mitad de la arena dando la aparición del joven peliblanco de la primera ronda.

"A todos los participante por favor reúnanse" Dijo el peliblanco a los niños con una lista en su manos. "Se dará el comienzo de la segunda ronda de la competencia". El joven mira la lista y llama los dos primero participante. **"Udon Ise contra Maaka Karin". **Los dos niños dieron un paso adelante y dieron una pequeña reverencia a su profesor.

Udon Ise es niño de cabello castaño, con los ojos negros y que lleva unas gafas grandes y redondas. Viste con una chaqueta azul marino, pantalones beige y el típico calzado ninja azul. Maaka Karin tiene el cabello granate, la piel clara y una cara angulosa normalmente lleva una sombra de ojos de color rosa amorronado que hace destacar sus brillantes ojos marrones oscuros. Su atuendo consiste en un mono negro ajustado con un kanji escrito en su hombro izquierdo que tiene un decidido sabor continental, placas de armadura rosadas hechas de partes de demonio de chakra y una faja roja alrededor de su cintura para llevar su wakizashi.

Yoko observa un poco a su compañera Karin. Ella conocía por parte de su padre, las familias de cazadores shinobi del pueblo y el Clan de Karin es uno de ellos. El Clan Maaka se especializa en cazar monstruos de chakra para exterminarlo usando su **Hijutsu (Jutsu secreto).** Pero el Clan Maaka es un clan pequeño en la aldea de la cual no tiene voz y voto en los asuntos importante de la villa. Yoko deja de mirar a la niña y miro a Udon, el niño proviene de una familia civil adinerada y su padre tiene un puesto en el consejo civil de la aldea. A diferencia de Karin que se especializa en Taijutsu y tener un buen físico, Udon solo es un niño norma que llego a la segunda ronda con suerte ya que oponente se rindió en la mitad de su pelea dejando a él como ganador.

"Los demás participantes se puede salir de la arena". Dijo el Ninja peliblanco.

Yoko sale de la arena y se dirige hacia su maestra que le estaba sonriendo alegremente. Al lado de su maestra esta el tercer Hokage fumando su tabaco.

"Yoko-chan porque no le rompiste la boca a esa mocosa Hyuga por molestarte". Dijo Haku lo suficientemente alto para que toda la arena la escuchara. La familia Hyuga lanzó una mirada de muerte hacia Haku con su Kekkei Genkai activado.

"Sensei… No me avergüence en público ". Dijo Yoko con la cara Roja.

"Ustedes que me miran". Dijo Haku a la familia Hyuga que la mirando con sus espeluznantes ojos blancos.

"Huh". Los Hyuga desactivaron su línea de sangre y miraron a su hija menor.

"Hanabi Hyuga, cuando termine la competencia estará confinada en los compuestos del Clan Hyuga para entrenar día y noche por insultar la hija de nuestro Hokage por todos un mes". Dijo fríamente la cabeza del Clan Hyuga.

Hanabi tiembla de miedo por el intenso entrenamiento que le tocara pasar por culpa de Yoko. La Hyuga le lanza una mirada penetrante como si tratara de despedazar a la hija de Minato Uzumaki. Yoko siente una persona que la estaba mirando y alza la miraba hacia Hanabi que la estaba mirando cruelmente.

"¿Que le pasa ella hoy?, Normalmente me insultaba por no usar chakra, pero hoy no solo me dijo Puta sino también a mi maestra". Pensó Yoko mirando a Hanabi.

"Viejo como esta mi primo". Preguntó Konohamaru que se acercaba con una brillante sonrisa.

Hiruzen sonríe un poco le responde: "Esta bien, solo necesita descanso".

Haku mira el nieto del tercer Hokage con una ceje levantada. Konohamaru tiene los ojos color azul oscuro, el pelo marrón, corto y en punta. Se viste con un traje compuesto por pantalones marrones y una chaqueta verde de manga larga, la cual tiene una franja más oscura en el centro que divide la prenda. También lleva puesto una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello.

"Oh… Que bien". Dijo el niño mirando a Yoko a lado de una belleza.

"Yoko-san… Porque no viniste a clase la ultima tres semanas". Konohamaru pregunta ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Yoko solo sonríe y dice. "Entrenando con mi nueva maestra". Yoko ignora al nieto del tercer Hokage y mirar la competencia que va a comenzar.

"Empezad". Grita el peliblanco donde el comienzo de la segunda ronda. Los dos niños se lanzaron con ferocidad enviando una serie de golpes y patadas.

"Eh… Tiene una maestra". Konohamaru observa a Haku más de cerca con gran interés. Haku percibiendo una mirada baja la mirada y ver al nieto del viejo Kage observándola.

"Soy hermosa no es asi". Dijo Haku con voz sensual y estira su mano derecha para toca la mejilla del niño. Konohamaru se sonroja un poco y dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de esa mujer.

"Tu… mujer fea". El niño señalo con su dedo con la cara completamente roja. Yoko que estaba al lado de Haku niega con la cabeza y sigue mirando la pelea.

"HaHa…". Haku escalla en risa sin impórtales que las personas alrededor de ella la miraran como una loca.

"Sensei estamos en público no te dar vergüenza". Dijo Yoko un poco avergonzada cuando el público las miraba con los ceños fruncidos.

"No"

Haku no se siente avergonzada en lo más mínimo, ya que sus maestras estaban todas locas y se rían de cualquier cosa.

La lucha de los dos niños duro unos 7 minutos dándole como ganadora y con mucha diferencia a Maaka Karin. Udon por otra parte estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor con el brazo izquierdo roto, sangre saliendo de la boca y un par de diente en el suelo de arena. La diferencia abismal de un clan shinobi y un clan civil.

Haku que vio a lucha de los dos niños solo suspiraba con tristeza. Mientras que Yoko solo lo miro en silencio.

"**La siguiente partida es ****You Satou contra Sesshōmaru Nara"**. Llamo el peliblanco con el rostro inexpresivo mientras un equipo de medico Ninja se llevaron a Udon al hospital.

El primero que sube a la arena es Sesshōmaru Nara que tiene el cabello negro y muy revuelto. Sus ojos son negros y sus pupilas se encuentran dilatadas todo el momento. Su piel es tan blanca que toma tonos cadavéricos. Viste una remera gastada y blanca, de mangas largas y unos jeans holgados que le quedan un poco largos. Como cualquier Nara siempre esta bostezado y con la cara cansado como si pareciera que allá luchado por todo el día. You sube a la arena con una venda alrededor de su nariz ya que el anterior partido su oponerte se la rompió.

Los dos niños hicieron respectiva postura esperando el comienzo de su partida. El profesor peliblanco solo mira a los niños y grita. "¡Empezad!". Los dos chicos se lanzan a uno del otro con una gran velocidad.

Hiruzen que estaba al lado de Haku le pregunta: "¿Sabe en donde esta Naruto-kun?".

Haku deja de mirar a lucha de los dos niños y miró al viejo Kage. "Naruto-kun jamás tuvo la intensión de venir a la villa de nuevo, ni tampoco participar en los exámenes de Chunnis en primer lugar. Cuando la segunda prueba termino Naruto-kun salió a pasear por el país de fuego. Mientras que yo tome a Yoko-chan, como aprendiz en mi estadía en la aldea"

"Si me pregunta en donde está ahora. Solo diré que no sé, pero él me prometió llegar antes el comienzo de la tercera parte de los exámenes Chunnis". Dijo Haku volviendo a ver a los dos niños pelear.

"Se van a ir de la aldea después de la competencia". Pregunta nuevamente Hiruzen.

"Como se dijo en la cena hace tres semanas atrás… Sí, nos vamos de la aldea después de la finalización de los exámenes". Dijo Haku sin mirar a tercer Hokage.

Haku sabía que Naruto no le gusta esta en su hogar. Ni después de casi de seis años de ausencia. Naruto es una persona que no está sujetas a las leyes que promulga las aldeas ocultas y solo quiere pasear por el continente como un hombre libre.

Yoko mira sus dos compañeros de clase pelear un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con todo lo que tiene. You conecta un puñetazo el cara de Nara, mientras que el Nara conecto una patada en el estomago de You. Los dos niños retroceden unos pasos mientras se limpiaba sus sangres que salía de su boca. Con una prevé pausa los dos niños se lanzaron de nuevo para ganar el combate.

"Maestra ¿Por qué se hace la guerra?". Pregunta Yoko mirando el combate de compañero y recodando porque nacieron los Shinobi.

Haku y Hiruzen que estaba viendo la pelea escucharon la una pregunta repentina de Yoko. Haku baja la cabeza y le dar una sonrisa triste. "Religión, ideales, recursos, tierras, rencores, amor. O lo que sea". Dijo Haku mirando a su estudiante.

"Cualquier cosa insignificante que motiva a las personas a actuar eventualmente producirá guerra". Haku miró los rostros de los anteriores Hokage de la aldea de Konoha. "La razón puede ser tratada posteriormente, pero la guerra siempre se dará. Porque todo lo que la gente quiere es pelear". Dijo Haku cuando aparece una pequeña de vino en su mano.

Haku saca dos copas de porcelana y lo llena en vino de arroz. Entrega una copa al viejo Kage mientras que Haku beber el suyo mirando a su estudiante.

"Gracias Haku-san". Dijo el viejo Kage bebiendo su copa de vino

"Esas palabras me la dijeron mis maestras Cuando pregunte esa misma pregunta hace 2 años atrás". Dijo Haku llenando su copa y siguió mirando el combate.

"Oh entiendo" Dijo Yoko asintiendo la cabeza

Haku les había preguntado esa misma pregunta a sus maestras años atrás cuanto supo de la guerra civil de Kirigakure y porque las aldeas se peleaban entre sí.

**(Flashback)**

En una isla con hermosos árboles y montañas de múltiple colores, un rio cristalino de agua dulce que proviene de las magnificas montañas heladas de la isla, un aire puro sin ninguna clase de contaminación y un hermoso cielo azul que hace resaltar la magnificencia de la isla. Una niña de doce años con un sencillo kimono de color azul de cabello negro dar puñetazos a un árbol con su puño desnudo.

"Haku-chan, funciona tu **busoshoku haki** con tu **Kekkei Genkai** para ser más daño". Dijo una mujer con cabello negro y ojos rojos.

"Hai". Haku imbuye su mano derecha en Haki y después con hielo y con un suave golpe cógelo el árbol al instante y con la fuerza de golpe se rompió en mil pedazos. Haku dar la vuelta y caminar hacías sus maestras

Había pasado más de ochos meses que vino a este lugar desconocido y su separación de Naruto. Al principio estaba asustada ya que sabía poco de estas personas aparte de ser las antepasadas del Clan Namikaze. Y Según ellas naruto estaba entrenado en otro mundo con las otras dos matriarcas Namikaze.

Tanya le había enseñado el Haki y un alto control de elementos vientos, Minatsuki la tomo como discípula personal y le había estado enseñado como controla perfectamente el elemento agua ante de entrenamiento para su técnica especial y Kurumi la abuela de Naruto le estaba enseñando diferentes artes marciales para su estado física ya que se su cuerpo no puede soportar el Rokushiki del Clan Namikaze. Las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en la sombra de un árbol mirándola como si fuera una simple presa para cazar.

"Maestras… ¿que es la guerra?". Pregunta Haku pensando que la guerra civil de Kirigakure tuvo la culpa de asesinar a sus padres en una forma indirecta.

Como siempre La respuesta de Tanya fue la más simple: "La guerra es un conflicto a gran escala. Un conflicto nace del enfrentamiento de dos parte que están en desacuerdo". Dijo Tanya con una bola de de chakra en su mano izquierda mientras lo funcionaba con el elemento viento. Pero Haku con un inconforme le pregunta a Minatsuki-sama.

Minatsuki con una sonrisa cruel respondió: "La civilización creada por los humanos rechaza la selección natural. Impidiendo la evolución. Y mandándola a un callejón sin salida. Mientras los humanos sea asi, la guerra no terminara. Nunca avanzaremos como seres vivos, los humanos son fracasos". Fue lo que dijo su maestra con una sonrisa alocada.

Haku miro a la abuela de Naruto y la respuesta de Kurumi fue casi tan cruel como la cuarta: "He visto los ojos de los hombres ardiendo de odio. He visto cuando mis talentosos hombres se entregaban a la ira y pierden la razón. He visto una cadena de venganza motivada por el odio. Y entonces entendí... no, tal vez sea mejor decir que lo recordé. He experimentado una reacción demente contra la razón. No importa cuánto nos modernicemos, cuanto nos afecten las normas sociales, los humanos son criaturas estúpidas que prefieren sentimientos que razón. Un humano impulsado por el odio seguirá peleando sin importarle el interés propio y la razón, y ni siquiera lo que puede ganar o perder". Haku sabía que sus maestras vivieron en época más crueles que las actuales, pero la dos ultima matriarcas cargaron consiga misma todo el peso de dos guerra mundiales que llevo a la extinción del Clan Namikaze de nuestro mundo.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

Pero cuando salió de la brecha y supo que las aldeas formaron una alianza para mantener la paz del continente. Sabía que había algo raro en esa alianza ya que todas las aldeas se odiaran mutualmente llevando al continente a tres guerras mundiales Shinobi, que perecieron millones de inocentes por la avaricia de los Kage de las diferentes épocas. Naruto con una sola mirada a la alianza dedujo una eminente cuarta guerra por culpa de los jinchuriki de las diferentes aldeas. Una guerra que Haku siente que va a venir en un futuro cercano.

"¿Puede haber una paradoja más grande? Irónicamente, sus deseos de paz, causaron que la guerra se intensificara en vez de terminar". Pensó Haku mientras bebía su vino y viendo de cómo You le rompió la pierna del niño Nara usando su rodilla.

El rostro de You estaba lleno de sangre por los múltiple golpe que recibió del niño Nara en el transcurso de la pelea. El público alentó a los niños como si se tratara de un espectáculo. Otro grupo de medico se llevaron al chico Nara al hospital.

"Tal guerra será la más cruel y desastrosa que las últimas tres anteriores". Pensó Haku mirando el niño Nara con la pierna rota. "Por eso es que Naruto-kun no quiere pisar una aldea oculta. No quiere involucrarse en una guerra innecesaria". Siguió pensando Haku mientras bebía su vino.

El Ninja peliblanco llamo nuevo participantes: "**Yoko Uzumaki contra Hayato Yamanaka**". Dijo el profesor.

"Buena suerte Yoko-chan". Dijo Haku deseándole suerte a su estudiante.

"Hai". Se despidió Yoko y camino hacia a arena.

Hayato tiene el típico cabello rubios y sus es ojos son de color rojo. Tiene un físico bien entrenado y robusto debido a su entrenamiento en el Clan Yamanaka. Hayato usa ropa casual, la primera es la chaqueta marrón, la camiseta negra y los pantalones negros. Los dos niños subieron a la arena y saludar al profesor con una simple reverencia. Los dos niños hacen sus respectivas posturas de combate esperando el comienzo de la partida.

"Empezad". Grita el profesor.

El aura de Yoko repentinamente se volvió fría y sus cuatro extremidades comenzaron a doblarse, como una serpiente venenosa. Yoko, como una serpiente, corrió y golpeó hacia la cabeza de Hayato.

Hayato solo sintió un escalofrío en su cabeza. La velocidad y potencia del oponente era impresionante. Era bueno que su entrenamiento viera su fruto y todavía pudiera ver fácilmente la ruta del ataque de Yoko, así que levantó un puño para bloquear.

Pah!

Hayato tiró Yoko con su golpe, pero sintió que el cuerpo del oponente era como la mantequilla. Yoko se retorció en el suelo y luego usó velocidad explosiva y poder para cargar hacia Hayato.

'' ¡No es de extrañar que fue tomada como discípula de alguien que representa el Clan Nmikaze! '' Tenía la sensación de que su oponente no era una persona, sino una serpiente mortal y astuta.

Pah! Pah! Pah...

Yoko tenía una mirada solemne en su rostro cuando se enfrentó a Hayato. En ese corto período de tiempo, había presionado a su compañero de clase.

"Me pregunto hasta dónde puedo llegar sin usar mi Verdadera fuerza". Yoko estaba muy tranquila. Una vez que su nueva fuerza, su velocidad de reacción y visión aumentaron dramáticamente, por lo que no sería ningún desafío para ella.

Al principio, Hayato estaba bajo gran presión. Sin embargo, a medida que la pelea continuó, utilizó su experiencia y destreza en la batalla para luchar contra Yoko.

Pah! Pah! Beng...

Las dos sombras lucharon juntas en el campo. Los dos usaban habilidades de batalla cercanas, y la velocidad con la que peleaban era extremadamente rápida.

"La fuerza de Yoko-san es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba". Pensó Hanabi mirando la pelea.

'' Ya han sido cinco movimientos ''. Algunos de los Ninja que estaba sintieron que era increíble.

"Su mejora es increíblemente rápida". Dijo Hiruzen mirando la batalla con una copa de vino en la mano.

Haku asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa alegre en su bello rostro. "Es mi aprendiz que mas esperaba".

La respiración de Hayato comenzó a aumentar.

No muy lejos, Minato se secaba el sudor de la frente. Pensó que con la fuerza de su hija solo había mejorado solo un poco, pero este último había mejorado tanto inesperadamente en la mano de la Novia de su hijo Naruto.

Los movimientos de Hayato se volvieron como el mar. Se revolvió, saltó y envolvió a Yoko. Cuando comenzó usar más fuerza en sus golpes, el daño de Hayato aumentó dramáticamente.

Yoko sintió que la presión aumentaba y recordó que Hayato es uno de los mejores en combate cuerpo acuerpo de su clase.

Shuah!

Yoko, por instinto salta hacia atrás para alejarse de Hayato. Yoko respira hundo y con su nueva velocidad y fuerza desaparece creando una pequeña grieta en la arena.

"Heh". Hayato ver a Yoko delante de con las manos en el suelo de la arena gira en su propio su cuerpo para hacer un split al revés girando rápidamente, similar a un tornado, dándole múltiples patadas al rostro de Hayato. Yoko gira una última vez dándole una fuerte patada en la barbilla de Hayato que lo hace caer al suelo.

Yoko sin perder el impulso puso propia cuerpo en encima de Hayato dándole múltiples puñetazos extremadamente rápidos, causando daño agravado sobre en el rostro de Hayato. Los potente golpes dañarlo radicalmente el rostro de Hayato dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Yoko se levanta de encima de su compañero de clase con su puño lleno de sangre y sale de arena en silencio.

"¡Como es posible!". Grita Konohamaru mirando la victoria de Yoko.

"HaHa… Bien hecho Yoko-chan". Dijo Haku con alegría mientras bebía su vino con sus mejillas rosadas. Haku mueve su mano y un pañuelo blanco apareció y se lo entrego a Yoko para que se limpie las manos.

"Gracias Maestra". Agradeció Yoko limpiándose sus manos con el pañuelo.

El profesor peliblanco reviso la condiciones del Yamanaka y dar un suspira de alivio. El grupo de medico se llevaron al niño al hospital para ser atendido.

"**Konohamaru contra Hanabi Hyuga**". Llama el profesor peliblanco.

"Buena suerte Konohamaru-kun". Dijo el viejo tocando el hombro a su nieto.

El niño asiente con la cabeza y camina hacia a la arena. La Hyuga hace lo mismo y los dos niños están en la arena saludando al profesor.

La niña hace respectiva postura del Clan del Hyuga y el niño usa la postura de su propio clan.

"Empezad". Grita el peliblanco dando el comienzo al combate.

Yoko termina de limpia sus manos y ver la rapidez de los dos niños pelear y que aumenta en cada segundo que pasa.

"Parece que tu padre te estaba viendo". Dijo Haku mirando la lucha de los dos niños. Yoko miro a su maestra con el rostro confundido.

"En donde esta". Pregunta Yoko mirando a su alrededor. Haku señala con su dedo a la cima de la academia. "Ahí"

Yoko miró la dirección donde señalaba Haku y ver a su padre mirando la partida de su compañero.

"Tou-san". Pensó Yoko mirando a su padre.

"Quedo con la boca abierta cuando te vio luchar". Dijo Haku sirviendo más vinos en las copas de ella y el viejo Kage. Yoko se queda callada y dejar de mirar a su padre y mira el partido. Hanabi desvía el golpe de Konohamaru y dar un paso adelante enviando una palmada en el pecho del Niño. Konohamaru viendo no se movió y simplemente lazo un golpe.

¡Pah!

El puño y la palma se entrelazaron juntos. Que hicieron que los dos niños den un paso hacia atrás.

"Oh… Impresionante". Dijo Haku viendo la pelea. Hiruzen solo asiente con la cabeza.

"Yoko-chan en tu siguiente partida te enfrentarla a uno de esos dos o lo que ganaron los combates anteriores. Usa toda tu fuerza desde el inicio. No haga lo mismo como le hiciste al Yamanaka en tu pelea. Lo tienen que vencer lo más rápido que pueda, eso es lo que enseñe y te dije". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa aterradora a su estudiante. "De acuerdo".

Yoko se asusto un poco y asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando la pelea de sus compañeros de clase.


	26. Chapter 26

**Competencia Final.**

Pah! ¡Plaf!

Los dos niños bloqueaban y lanzaba golpes a una velocidad impresionante. Los ojos de Hanabi brillaron fríamente y sus dedos de Jade se clavaron en el pecho de Konohamaru. A una distancia tan corta el niño no pudo esquivar el golpe.

"¡Hmph!". La expresión de Konohamaru cambia radicalmente y escupe un poco de sangre. Konohamaru enojado envió un golpe rápido en la cara de Hanabi que la envío hacia atrás.

"Prat"

Hanabi grito y retrocedió uno pocos pasos hacia atrás, de su boca salió un poco sangre manchando su Kimono favorito. Hanabi mira con furia Konohamaru y hace su respectiva postura. Konohamaru toca su pecho con dolor y mira a Hanabi con rabia y se lanza a gran velocidad. Los dos niños luchan con ferocidad buscando la victoria.

"Son fuertes". Dijo Haku mirando el combate con una copa de vino en su mano. Hiruzen que estaba en al lado de Haku solo asiente con la cabeza en silencio.

Yoko miraba la pelea con mucha atención ya que sabía que sus próxima pelea deber ganar lo más rápido posible.

Konohamaru atacó como un rayo mientras daba un feroz ataque. ¡Grieta! Se escuchó un sonido claro y nítido de huesos rotos. Konohamaru parecía haber escuchado el sonido de los huesos de Hanabi destrozándose. Sin embargo, antes de que Konohamaru pudiera sentir la satisfacción, el entorno dejó escapar un grito.

"Kono… ¡KONOHARU TU NARIZ!". Grita una niña que fue vencida por Hanabi.

"¿Qué pasa con mi nariz?"

Konohamaru se tambaleó. Una idea acababa de pasar a través de su mente cuando inmediatamente sintió un dolor ardiente. Sus fosas nasales se sentían como si estuviera ardiendo junto con muchas sensaciones diferentes mientras brotaba sangre.

''¡MI NARIZ!''

Konohamaru dejó escapar un agudo chillido. El sonido fue agudo y fuerte causando que los que lo escucharon se pusieran la piel de gallina. En ese momento, Konohamaru finalmente se dio cuenta de que el sonido de crack que escuchó no era de Hanabi. Fue su nariz rota.

Los huesos nasales eran el lugar más suave del cuerpo humano y también el lugar más vulnerable.

Después de que Konohamaru recibió una palmada con chakra en la nariz, todo su cuerpo se debilitó de inmediato. Se estaba agarrando la nariz como un camarón y se arrodilló en el suelo, perdiendo su capacidad de luchar.

Konohamaru sabía que la Hyuga uso el puño suave, pero creía que solo con el Kekkei Genkai activado pudiera usarlo. Ciertamente eran conscientes del alcance de las habilidades del clan Hyuga, pero esto lo tomo desprevenido. Konohamaru tambaleándose se levante del piso y mira al Hyuga que tenía una sonrisa engreída.

"Ríndete, Konohamaru-kun". Dijo la niña Hyuga con su postura del clan Hyuga y una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Puahahaha…"- La risa del niño se escucha por todo el lugar. "Rendidme, ah… Por favor podrías irte al infierno". Dijo el niño limpiándose su Nariz. "Nunca me rendiré… Antes de que me digas que me doy por vencido… ¡Nada podrás detenme!". Grita el niño corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la Hyuga.

"Huh… Como quiera". Dijo la niña lazándose hacia adelante.

Haku que estaba viendo la partida niega con la cabeza. "Aunque el nieto del viejo Kage es bueno, esa niña Hyuga ganarla la pelea". Pensó Haku bebiendo su vino y miró a su estudiante a su lado. Estaba pensando cual seria las posibilidades que su estudiante ganara contra Hanabi o los otros tres ganadores. Solo llevaba tres semanas de entrenamientos y su cuerpo aun no está en forma para vencerlos, suspiro Haku y miro a Hanabi. "Espero que la mocosa no use sus ojos para vencer a su estudiante ya que es asi Yoko-chan ganaría en una palea igualadas". Pensó Haku mirando a Hanabi dándole palmada en el cuerpo de Konohamaru.

Yoko mira la pelea solemnemente con la mirada tranquila. Los dos participantes lucharon por unos 10 minutos enviando palmadas y puñetazos con máxima fuerza. Hanabi se limpiaba la sangre saliendo de su boca con las mangas de su Kimono blanco, mientras que Konohamaru estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre y su cuerpo totalmente paralizado y varios puntos rojos en sus brazos y cuello. El profesor miro el nieto del viejo Kage y llamo a un grupo de medica que selo llevara al hospital.

"Parece que tu nieto perdió". Dijo Haku en voz baja.

"Dio lo mejor que pudo. Además… Hay mucho que enseñarle". Dijo el viejo Kage entregándole la pequeña copa y despareció con una explosión de humo.

"La competencia se reanudara en diez minutos para que descanse un poco los niños". Dijo el profesor peliblanco desapareciendo en un remolina de hoja.

Haku niega con la cabeza y miró a su estudiante. "Yoko-chan… Si te enfrenta a la mocosa Hyuga… Vencerá lo más rápido posible. Y no deje que te golpee con su estilo de pelea.". Dijo Haku acariciando el cabello rojo de su estudiante con ternura. "Como te diste cuenta, los golpe de la niña son para serle daño a los órganos internos o golpeando los nervios para paralizarlo". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa en su labio.

"Lo tengo en cuenta sensei". Dijo Yoko mirando a su maestra.

"Es bueno saberlo. Si me disculpa, voy a buscar algo". Dijo Haku despareciendo en un remolina de nieve. Yoko fruñe el ceño y se siente en la silla de hielo de maestra.

El sapo azul que estaba vigilando a varios metros de distancia donde estaba Haku, se sobresalto la ida de su objetivo. El sapo hace un sello de mano sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. El pequeño sapo dio la vuelta y ver a Haku con una sonrisa brillante pero aterradora.

"Entonces…". Haku se le acerco al pequeño sapo con suaves pasos. "Eres el que me sigue desde hace un par de hora". Dijo Haku cuando dio un mas adelante y congelando al instante. "No me gusta que me vigile. Soy un participante de los exámenes Chunnis y está estrictamente prohibido de espiar a sus participante". Haku estaba delante del pequeño sapo con una sonrisa aterradora.

Haku tuvo que soporta de ser vigilado por los Anbus y dio la gracia que se apartamento tenia los sellos que puso su Novio Naruto. El sello privacidad es de alto nivel y un sello de espacio temporal que separara su apartamento y el mundo interior, incluso un Hyuga no podrá ver atreves de su paredes. Ninguno aparte de ella y Yoko puede entrar a su apartamento sin consentimiento.

"Dime amigo quien te envió. El Hokage u otra persona". Haku con una mirada indiferente miró el pequeño sapo.

"Solo me enviaron para vigilarte. Ya que esta dentro de una instalación militar como la academia Ninja que solo se puede entrar los ciudadano de Konoha no un extranjero". Dijo el sapo azul mirando a Haku.

"Um… Bien entiendo. Pero si me sigue después de la competencia, Usare una receta de cocina que me enseño Naruto-kun. Que el ingrediente principal es patas de sapos". Haku dijo una sonrisa encantadora que asusto el pequeño sapo. El sapo solo asiente con la cabeza con algo de miedo las palabras de Haku.

"Que pase un buen día". Haku desapareció en una explosión de Humo dejando solo el sapo.

"Esta mujer es muy peligrosa". Se dijo el sapo mirando a Haku que regreso a donde estaba antes.

Haku aparece detrás de su estudiante con una sonrisa brillante. "Ya vine". Dijo Haku levantando a Yoko desde atrás para sentarse en la silla de Hilo y poner a Yoko en su regazo.

"Entonces Yoko-san… Que crees que te tocara en la siguiente ronda". Pregunta Haku a su estudiante.

Yoko se encoge de los hombros y dice: "No lo sé, pero si fuera por mi seria Hanabi o Karin ya que están en buena forma. No como You que tiene el rostro desfigurado por todos los golpes que recibió en la última ronda".

Haku acaricia el cabello rojo con manchas rubias de Yoko con cariño. Luego mirar a los participantes que pasaron la segunda ronda. You está haciendo atendido por sus padres y hermanos menores, Karin está hablando alegremente con un niño de pelo rubio y unos brillantes ojos de color verde y un poco detrás de ellos los padres de Karin y el niño hablando amigablemente entre ellos. Hanabi estaba sentada junta su hermana Hinata y su madre. La madre de Hanabi se parece mucho a su hija mayor Hinata. Ella tiene la piel blanca, acompañada de cabello color berenjena oscuro. La Familia Hyuga no hablaba entre ellos sino se quedaron en silencio esperando la tercera ronda.

Minato en la cima de la academia mira a su hija en el regazo de Haku. Sintió algo de envidia por la interacción de su hija con una persona que acaba de conocer algunas semanas. Pero fue la culpa suya y de su esposa de dejar desatendido a su hijo mayor que es Naruto y su hija Yoko, por esta ocupado por entrenar a sus hijos que tiene el Chakra de Kyūbi sin prestarle atención a sus dos hijos que lo necesitaba. Su primer error es dejar que Naruto se fuera de la aldea que conllevo a él y su esposa a una gran depresión por varios meses después de que Jiraiya no pudo encontrar el paradero de su hijo. Y su segundo Error su el accidente de su hija menor hacer un año y le dijera que dejara de ser un Ninja por no usar chakra.

**(FlASHBACK)**

Minato estaba en la oficina de los Hokage revisando algunos documentos de asuntos de la seguridad de la Aldea. Mientras revisaba los importantes documentos siente un gran aumento de chakra por varios segundos en una alguna parte de la aldea. Minato se levante de la silla y mira por la ventana de su oficina. Varios segundos aparece dos Anbu con máscara de porcelana y se arrodillaron delante de Minato.

"Hokage-sama… Hubo un problema en la academia". Dijo un Anbu de cabello castaño con la máscara de Búho.

"¿Que paso?'". Pregunta Minato mirando a los dos Anbus con tono frio. Sabía que algo ocurrió por el aumento de Chakra.

"Su Hija… Ahora mismo fue llevada al hospital". Dijo el otro Anbu con cabello negro con punta con la máscara de un lobo, estaba un poco asustado por informarle a su Kage.

"¿Que le pasa con mi hija? y ¿que tiene que ver sobre el aumento de Chakra que paso hace varios minutos?". Pregunta Minato con una ceja levantada con el rostro indiferente.

"Esto…". Los dos Anbus no sabían que decir. Solo fueron enviados por los profesores de la academia sin decirle nada sobre el tema.

"Bien, iré al hospital para ver mi hija y búscame el profesor de mi hija que venga de inmediato para que me informe lo que paso en la academia en las horas de Clases. También informaré a la academia que suelten a los estudiantes temprano hoy siguiendo los protocolo se seguridad". Minato miro a los dos Anbu y lo despidió sacudiendo la mano.

"Hai". Los dos Anbus desparecieron en una pequeña explosión de Humo. Minato saca en un bolsillo ninja un Kunai de tres punta y lo lanza hacia la dirección del Hospital con un destello amarillo desapareció Minato.

Minato llego al Hospital con el ceño fruncido y miró a la mujer que estaba en la recepción. "Donde esta mi hija y que le paso". Dijo Minato con fría e indiferente.

La recepcionista miró a su Hokage con algo de miedo. "Su hija está haciendo atendida por Tsunade-sama en el segundo piso". La recepcionista con miedo le dijo y luego busco la habitación de Yoko donde está haciendo atendida.

Minato llevo a segundo piso con prisa y ver una mujer joven, con un cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, el cual acostumbra recoger mientras trabaja, tiene ojos del mismo color de su cabello y tiene la piel blanca. Leva un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias. La mujer estaba afuera de la puerta donde estaba su hija con el rostro preocupado.

"Shizune como esta mi hija". Pregunta Minato un poco preocupado sin saber que paso.

La mujer intento abrió la boca pero fue detenida cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Tsunade mira su aprendiz y luego a Minato con la cara seria.

"Tu hija sufrió un grave accidente que le costó mucho". Tsunade dijo mirando a Minato que estaba confundido.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Que le paso a mi hija?". Pregunta Minato un poco asustado.

"Un aumento repentino de chakra que su cuerpo no pudo contener. Las redes los puntos de Chakra se dañaron gravemente por el aumento repentino". Tsunade dejo entra a Minato a la habitación de reposo de Yoko.

Minato ver a su hija acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y sus kimono estaba manchada en sangre. Minato se le acerco y acaricio la el cabello rojizo de su hija con cariño.

"Sabe porque aumento el Chakra de mi hija". Preguntó Minato a sennin Tsunade.

"Según el profesor, Yoko e igual como sus compañeros de clase estaba practicando un jutsu de complemento. Cuando le toco a Yoko hacer el jutsu inexplicablemente el chakra de Yoko aumento más de los normales causando un gran daño a sus redes y órganos internos que la hizo vomitar sangre". Tsunade se le acerco a Yoko revisando las condiciones de Yoko.

"Minato tu hija no puede moldear chakra. Cualquier Jutsu elemental es imposible de realizar sin tener la capacidad de moldear chakra". Dijo Tsunade en voz baja y con tono triste.

Minato se quedo congelado por un momento y luego miro a su hija con suspiro de tristeza. "No hay solución para arreglar sus redes de chakra".

Tsunade mira a Minato y niega con la cabeza. "No lo hay". Dice Tsunade mirando a Minato. La puerta de la habitación se abre furiosamente mostrando a Kushina que estaba exhausta un poco. Hace varios minutos atrás ella estaba en la oficina de las misiones para adquirir una misión de Rango A para salir de la aldea para busca a su Hijo Naruto. Pero fue detenida por un Anbu dándole la misma información que le dieron a Minato. Kushina se apresuro al hospital y entro a la habitación en donde estaba su hija hospitalizada.

"¡¿Que le paso a mi hija?!". Grita Kushina acercándose a su hija que estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

"Kushina cálmate tu hija está bien". Dice Tsunade calmando a Kushina. La pelirroja le lanzo una mirada de muerte a la sennin y acaricio la cabeza de su amada hija. Kushina se clamo y mirar a s su esposo. "Minato-kun que paso". Pregunta Kushina con voz baja.

"Nuestra hija sufrió un aumento de chakra alarmante sin ninguna explicación. Su cuerpo no pudo contener tal aumento y sus redes está completamente dañado". Responde Minato mirando a su hija y esposa.

"¿Cómo paso?". Pregunta Kushina sin creérselo. Ella y sus hijos eran Uzumaki sus redes y fuentes de chakra que son más fuerte que una persona común o de los demás clanes Shinobi. Es casi imposible que un Uzumaki sufra un accidente de Chakra. Incluso sus dos hijos que son Jinchuriki desde su nacimiento no sufrieron de tal accidente.

"Parece que los profesores le estaban enseñando a los estudiantes un jutsu simple. Cuando Yoko intento hacer el jutsu sufrió el accidente inesperado que ahora no sabemos como ocurrió". Dijo Minato mirando a Tsunade que le der una explicación mas detallado en la condición de su hija.

"Un Hyuga reviso las redes de chakra y lo único que encontró fueron las redes dañado. Aparte de eso Nada en lo absoluto". Dijo Tsunade un poco avergonzada. Minato solo asiente con la cabeza sabiendo que su hija no podrá ser una Kunoichi sin moldear chakra, aunque esta triste por eso solo duro unos pocos segundos. Su hija estaba viva y es lo que contaba.

Minato salió de la habitación sino ante de despedirse de su esposa con un beso en los labios. El kage recibió los informes del accidente por parte de los profesores de la academia y algunos testimonios de algunos de los compañeros de Yoko.

**(Dos meses después)**

Minato mira a su hija en su oficina de la Mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki. Había pasado más de un mes que su hija la dieron de alta en el hospital y la noticia de no poder moldear chakra para realizar los Ninjutsu elementales. Su hija Yoko lo había visitado a él y su esposa Kushina varias veces esta semana para convencerlos que la entrenarla.

"Tou-san… ¿Por qué no?". Yoko tenía los ojos llorosos mientras miraba a su padre.

Minato con voz fría e indiferente. "Yoko yo no podrá ser un ninja sin moldear chakra. Tu madre y yo te dijimos que abandones la academia ninja. Pero tú no lo obedecer".

"Quiere ser una Ninja". Grita Yoko con Furia. "Porque no puedo. El tío Guy puede ser ninja solo usando Taijutsu. Porque yo no puedo". Yoko Mira a su padre con sus ojos llorosos y mucosidad sabiendo de su Nariz.

"Yoko tu cuerpo no puede soporta el estilo de Taijutsu de Guy". Dijo Minato en voz alta.

"Ensañarme Kenjutsu del Clan Uzumaki… Al menos quiero ser una buena espadachín". Dijo Yoko con voz baja.

"Tu madre está ocupada haciendo misiones y entrenando a tus hermanos Mayores". Minato mira a su hija. "Estoy ocupado en mi trabajo y no tengo tiempo para enseñarte". Dijo Manato mirando sus documentos en su escritorio.

"Siempre dice la misma excusa". Dijo Yoko mirando el piso de la oficina.

"¿AH...? ¿Qué dijiste?". Minato pregunta dejando los documentos en el escritorio y mirando a su hija menor.

Yoko mirar con furia y con aun con lagrimas en sus ojos a su padre. "Siempre mis hermanos mayores… siempre son ellos…. Por eso se fue mi hermano mayor de la aldea. Siempre ponen excusas de no entrenarme. En la academia siempre me acosan y se burlan de mi por no moldear chakra y ustedes son me ignoran…" Yoko sale de la Ofician con furia cerrado la puerta con furia.

Minato con furia golpea su escritorio cuando su hija le recordó a su hijo. El Namikaze se calma y mirar por la ventana de su escritorio la noche nocturna con un leve suspiro muy cansado. Había pasado casi cinco años que su hijo Naruto se fue de la aldea y no había ninguna pista de su paradero. Sabía que estaba siendo mal por ignorar a su hija por entrenar a sus hijos mayores, pero tenía que aguanta hasta que la profecía se haga realidad y el mundo no se desborones en una cuarta guerra mundial.

**(Fin de FLASHBACK)**

Minato mira su hija Yoko en los brazo de Haku con una sonrisa en su cara. Desde que discutieron su hija se aisló de la Familia y hablaba en vez en cuando. Cuando su hijo Naruto volvió su hija fue tomada por Haku como su aprendiz en Taijutsu. No podría hacer nada al respecto, incluso si le prohíbe que no se acerque a Haku ganaría más rabia y enojo de su hija menor. Viendo el partido de su hija con el Yamanaka quedo impresionado con la facilidad que gano Yoko con el niño del Clan Yamanaka.

Como no pudo ver el talento natural de su hija en Taijutsu con el poco tiempo que entreno con la Novia de su hijo mayor, sabía que su hija lo odiaba. Las últimas semanas su hija tuvo viviendo con Haku y el único día que la vio fue cuando presento a la Mansión para entregarle el folleto de la competencia que se concursaba hoy. Solo le dio excusa que estaba ocupado en su trabajo y la única manera para venir aquí es presencia de Haku y nada más.

Haku siente que alguien la mirar y alza la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro furioso del Hokage. Haku solo le sonrió un poco lo ignoro por completo.

Los minutos pasaron cuando una pequeña explosión de humo apareció en la mitad de la arena. El peliblanco miro con la rostro indiferente a las personas en la grado y leyó su lista. "Comenzara la tercera ronda… **You Satou contra Maaka Karin**… suban a la arena". Dijo el hombre e voz alta para que todo lo escucharla.

You con una mueca de dolor dice en voz alta. "Me rindo… Ya estoy cansado y muy lastimado para seguir peleando". Dijo el niño con vendas cubriendo casi toda la cara y un vendaje en su brazo derecho. You estaba cansado de luchar por eso se rindió.

Yoko viendo que su compañero de rindió ver a su rival de la siguiente ronda. Hanabi estaba sonriendo como una loca sabiendo que le tocara pelear con Yoko.

El profesor solo asiente la cabeza y mira la ultima pareja de lucha. "**Hanabi Hyuga contra Yoko Uzumaki**". Dice el peliblanco esperando las participante en la arena. Yoko se baja del regazo de su maestra y caminar hacia la arena en silencio. Haku no dice ninguna palabra y solo ver a su estudiante subiéndose en la arena. Hanabi se despide su familia y se dirige a la arena del combate con una sonrisa engreída.

La dos niña subieron a la arena de combate y saludaron al profesor. Ninguna de la niña hablo y solo hicieron sus posturas de Taijutsu. El profesor solo asiente y gritar. "Empezad". La dos niña se lanzaron una gran velocidad intercambiando golpes.

Hanabi se apresuró a considerar cuidadosamente cuáles eran los mejores caminos de ataque. Hanabi ya podría ser considerada conocedora de la ubicación de los puntos de acupuntura más débiles y los puntos de chakra más importantes del cuerpo humano sin usar su línea de sangre. Sin embargo, cuando se enfrentó a un oponente con una fuerza similar, a pesar de conocer las posiciones y debilidades, la probabilidad de golpear puntos de acupuntura específicos no era alta. Aun así, la ejecución de Hanabi fue brillante, y después del segundo intercambio Yoko queda estupefacta.

A pesar de sus manos adormecidas, Yoko apretó con fuerza sus dedos en un puño, y rugió mientras corría hacia Hanabi. Parecía que había aprendido su lección, y quería depender de su velocidad ventajosa y movimientos corporales para luchar con Hanabi en lugar de pelear de frente.

Yoko se mantuvo calmada a pesar de la velocidad de Hanabi. Yoko sabía que si Hanabi quería derrotarla, no sería un asunto fácil en absoluto. Cada vez que Hanabi quería atacar a Yoko, tenía que entrar al alcance de los terroríficos puños de Yoko. Yoko levantó levemente sus brazos y preparó sus puños, entregando ataques devastadores cada vez que había una oportunidad. Poco a poco, la reacción de Hanabi se hizo más y más lenta, mientras que los ataques de los puños de Yoko se hicieron más y más ágiles. ¡Este fue el efecto causado al experimentar combate real!

Esperando la oportunidad correcta, Hanabi finalmente se adelantó y tomó por sorpresa a su oponente. Usando sus ágiles brazos para ejecutar la técnica del Puño suave, se colocó a la espalda de Yoko y apuntó hábilmente a los puntos de punto de presión alrededor de la región del cuello trasero de Yoko.

Yoko tuerce su cuerpo esquivando los ataque de Hanabi dando media vuelta envía una patada en el rostro de Hanabi. Hanabi solo salta hacia atrás y esquiva la patada. La dos niña se miran por un momento.

''Yoko-san eres muy buena peleando. Pero no eres un rival para mi'' Los ojos de Hanabi brillaron.

Yoko se queda en silencio y mirar inexpresivamente a su compañera de clase.

Shua!

Tan pronto como terminó sus palabras, Hanabi se movió al lado de Yoko.

Shua!

¡Cuando la palma de Hanabi estaba a punto de golpear a Yoko, el objetivo desapareció de sus ojos! Era como si su palma dividiera a Yoko en el aire.

"No es bueno...", pensó Hanabi.

Hua!

Hanabi solo sintió que algo venía hacia su espalda.

Pah!

Hanabi instintivamente trató de bloquear el golpe, y logró hacerlo, pero luego sintió que una fuerza furiosa lo dominaba.

Auge-

Hanabi retrocedió unos metros y casi se cae.

"¡Qué habilidad aprendió para que su velocidad fuera tan rápida!" El corazón de Hanabi se conmovió.

Hanabi finalmente se estabilizó mientras miraba en estado de shock.

Yoko no atacó. En términos de velocidad, tenía plena confianza en que incluso algunos de sus compañeros de clase serían incapaces de vencerla.

Hanabi se calma y mira a Yoko con una sonrisa. Se había confiado un poco de su rival, ahora que sabia como es su oponente es hora de luchar.

Hanabi era como el agua, su velocidad aumento rápidamente. Yoko usó toda su fuerza pero aún así no pudo esquivar los ataques de palma de Hanabi.

Peh! Pah! Beng...

Hanabi presionó hacia Yoko. Yoko sintió como si no pudiera respirar ya que la presión era demasiado fuerte. Cada golpe de palma lo haría retroceder. Estaba completamente dominada por Hanabi. Yoko escupió un bocado de sangre cuando siente dos palmadas en su pecho.

Haku que estaba en la grada niega con la cabeza y sonríe como una loca. Sabía que su estudiante estaba enfadada por golpeada. Minato que mira la competencia quedo impresionado por las lucha de las dos niña.

Yoko miro con enojo a Hanabi que tiene una sonrisa arrogante. Yoko respiro hondo mientras emitía un aire frio. La Uzumaki puso toda su fuerza en sus pies dejando una imagen residual. Yoko aparece delante de Hanabi que estaba uno sorprendida por la repentina desaparición de Yoko. La niña uso toda su fuerza en su puño y lo envió en el rostro de la Hyuga.

La Hyuga usando su estilo de lucha intento esquivar el golpe. Pero para su desgracio no lo logro. Antes que Hanabi pudiera desviar el golpe. El puño conecto en el rostro de la Hyuga enviándola a volar hacia atrás.

Peh!

El golpe sonó en toda la arena y un crack resonó en el mismo instante. La nariz de la niña Hyuga estaba completamente rota mientras rodaban en el piso de la arena. Yoko se acerco con rapidez enviándole una patada en la cara nuevamente a la Hyuga.

Justo cuando la patada iba conecta en la cara de la niña su pie derecho se paraliza que la hace caer al suelo golpeando su trasero en el piso. Hanabi mira con odio a Yoko con la nariz rota saliendo una gran cantidad de sangre. Alrededor de los ojos blancos de la niña sobresalieron muchas venas.

Hanabi se levanto e hizo su postura**. "**Esta dentro de mi alcance de adivinación**. ****Hakke Jūroku Shō**** (****Ocho Trigramas Dieciséis Palmas)". **Dijo Hanabi y un pentagrama con el símbolo de Yin-Yang aprecio debajo de sus pies.

Yokointento usar sus manos para levantarse pero fue inútil. Se asusto un poco cuando su compañera de clase uso su línea de simple para paralizar sus pies derechos. Pero quedo mas asustada cuando ver a Hanabi usa una técnica del Clan Hyuga.

Hanabi iba lanza sus primeras palmadas cuando siente un fuerte viento que lo golpea y la envía volando fuera de la arena, estrellándose contra la pared de la escuela. Haku que estaba viendo el partido complacido por la victoria de su estudiante y cuando ver que la mocosa Hyuga rompe la regla de usar Kekkei Genkai para vencer a Yoko. Haku con una movimiento de su muñeca aparece un abanica plegable que se lo dio su Novio en el País de Olas y con un suave movimiento una ráfaga de viento sale del pequeño abanica hacia a la Niña Hyuga golpeándola y enviándola a volar.

Haku con su velocidad aparece delante de Yoko y la recoge al estilo nupcial y desparecen en un remolina de nieve. El público estaba asombrando por la pelea de cómo las dos niñas luchando una gran velocidad. Pero justo que la victoria de la hija del Cuarto Hokage, la niña Hyuga uso sus ojos para bloquear el ataque de su oponente. Incluso se asombraron que la Hyuga pudiera hacer una de las técnicas de su clan a una corta edad. Minato que estaba en el tejado solo miró de cómo su hija iba ser golpeada por Hanabi por la técnica del Clan Hyuga sin moverse ningún centímetro para salvar a su hija. La madre de Hanabi y Hinata fueron corriendo hacia la niña que estaba incrustada en la pared de la academia inconsciente y un hijo de sangre saliendo de la boca de la niña. El padre de Hinata no se movió en lo más mínimos como si no le importaba su hija menor.

El profesor viendo su incompetencia de no detener a Hanabi de usar sus ojos en la competencia, Declaro la cancelación de la competencia y despidió a todo el público que saliera de la academia. Maaka Karin solo niega con la cabeza pensando de no poder pelear una buena pelea y sale de la academia con sus padres.

Haku apareció delante la puerta de su apartamento con el ceño fruncido. Yoko que estaba en los brazos de su maestra estaba disgustada por su maestra por haberle salvado en la competencia.

"¿Por que me salvaste?". Pregunta Yoko con Furia. Haku ignora a su estudiante y entra a su apartamento con el rostro indiferente.

"Dime". Grita Yoko con rabia y disgusto.

"Si no te salvara esa niña te iba golpear tus puntos de chakra que ahora los tienes gravemente dañado". Yoko baja a Yoko de sus brazos y la mira a sus ojos. "Si te bloqueara los puntos de chakra tu cuerpo no soportaría la presión y moriría al instantes". Haku se sentó en una silla mirando a su estudiante.

"Además la mocosa rompió la reglar y uso su Kekkei Genkai para ganarte… Yoko-chan si esa niña te hubiera golpeado y no muriera en el intento. Estaría incapacitada no solo en Chakra sino tu cuerpo no se movería jamás. Y la única manera que te hubiera salvado era que el Gran Rojo te curarla ya que él es un Dios Dragón". Dijo Yoko mirando con ojos amoroso a su estudiante.

"Luchaste bien…. No me decepcionaste en lo mas mínimo. Espero que en el futura sin usar chakra o línea de sangre le gane a esa mocosa engreída". Yoko se levanta de la silla y acaricia la cabeza de Yoko.

Yoko solo se queda en silencio escuchando las palabras de Haku con atención. No sabía que si Hanabi la golpeaba moriría o quedar incapacitada de por vida. Destruyendo asi lo que su hermano mayor estaba haciendo para sanarla o los esfuerzo de su maestra de enseñarle Taijutsu. La niña solo asiente con la cabeza a las palabras de Haku y entra a su habitación en el apartamento.

Haku solo suspira y mirar el apartamento vacio. En los últimos días estaba pensando en su Novio sin saber si estar bien o la estaba engañando con otra mujer en otra dimensión. Sabía que hoy que el padre de su Novio la llamaría para aclarar lo que paso hoy en la academia Ninja. Haku solo dar otro suspiro y entra al baño para bañarse y cambiarse otra muda de ropa.

**Nota:**** Estaba pensando que Konan sea la segunda mujer de Naruto. ¿Qué piensan lo hago?... **


	27. Chapter 27

**La bruja y el demonio.**

**(Brecha dimensional).**

La bruja Nana Pine se había despertado después de varios minutos durmiendo. No recordaba casi nada lo que paso. Solo recordaba a un joven apuesto que apareció repentinamente delante de ella mostrado su palma de ahí no pudo recordar nada más. La niña miro a su alrededor asustada ya que solo encontraba una oscuridad infinita que no la dejaba ver mas allá de su vista.

La joven se levanta con los pies temblosos y un sudor frio recorrió todo su cuerpo. Aun recordaba que Roland la envió con otro grupo de sus hermanas para atender a un grupo de bruja que venía del extranjero con graves heridas en su cuerpo. La niña miró a todas direcciones para encontrar el joven que la traja a este lugar desconocido.

Nana llorando recordaba el día que se convirtió en una bruja. Llego delante de su profesor con los ojos lloroso Karl van Bate en su despertar como una bruja después de la supuesta ejecución de su amiga y compañera Anna, y le preguntó si también la colgarían. Cuando vio que Anna se salvó por su Majestad Roland. Karl viendo a su otra estudiante a salvo le presentó a Nana. Ella le dijo que se había despertado una semana antes, tratando de ayudar a un pájaro con una pierna rota. Roland le realizo una prueba con pollo que se realizó en el sitio, el ave fue herida y sanada repetidamente con su poder mágico. El príncipe en ese momento quedo satisfecho por la prueba que la dejo que viviera en su castillo para que practique su poderes de curación y también para protegerla de los civiles que no le gustaba las brujas en eses entonces.

Después de que el plan de sabotaje de Hills Medde había fallado, Roland ordenó a Nightingale que trajera en secreto a Nana para curar a Brian . Cuando lo vio cubierto de sangre, casi se desmayó, pero lo curó y regresó a casa de la misma manera.

Cuando Tigui Pine su padre descubrió la verdad de su poderes, corrió asustada al castillo de Roland. Después de aclarar el malentendido surgido, Tigui aceptó su despertar y aseguró que no cambiaría su actitud hacia ella sin importarle que su hija fuera una bruja. De mala gana accedió a dejarla quedarse en Border Town durante el invierno que era la temporada más peligrosa del pequeño pueblo de ese entonces.

Nana fue asignada al hospital convertido de la casa de los nobles huidos y practicó su magia en el tiempo libre. Su primer paciente fue un minero cuya cara fue quemada por el escape de vapor. Soportando el miedo, ella devolvió su rostro al estado original. Desde entonces, si no sonó la bocina, Nana permaneció en el hospital y trató a milicianos heridos y ciudadanos bajo la protección de su padre y guardias. Durante los ataques masivos de bestias demoníacas, ella estaba cerca del muro y trataba heridas. Ella pasó sin dolor su Día del Despertar, confirmando la hipótesis de Roland de supervivencia segura al liberar poder mágico.

Hoy era un día más en su agenda, pero nunca se imagino que un desconocido la secuestrada y la trajela a un legar completamente desconocido. Nana estaba inquietad y asustada a los paso de los minutos, cuando sintió un abrumador poder sobre sus hombros. La joven cae de rodilla tambando de miedo cuando sintió la enorme presión que se acercaba a cada segundo. Nana ver que de la nada aparece un enorme dragón occidental de unos 100m de altura de color rojo y de ojos verdes. También tiene picos rojos y dorados en todo su cuerpo.

"**Hn… Aparece que te despertaste"**. Hablo Ddraig con una voz poderosa que asusto mas la pobre joven. Ddraig se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo del despertar de la joven bruja que trajo su protegido de otra dimensión.

La joven Nana había visto demonios de todo tipos, pero nunca tan grande y majestuosa que tiene delate de ella. Solo lo había oído en cuento infantiles que su difunta madre le contaba de niña sobre criaturas parecida Ddraig se llamaba Dragones. Ni en sus mejores sueños se imagino que conocería a un dragón de verdad. La niña se queda mirando e Ddraig temblando y con la boca abierta de no poder creérselo.

Ddraig ver la pequeña niña en silencio. La apariencia de Nana es de una joven de cabello rubio corto, con ojos verde esmerando y su vestido es una Túnica de color Blanco con bordados de color verdes. El dragón celestial conocía el mundo de la niña ya que era un mundo experimental que algunos Dioses crean diferentes razas de todo tipo con diferentes tipos de energías. Como la magia, Ki, Qi, Quirk o cultivo de energía vital, dependiendo de la época de ese mundo. Hace más de mil año el **Dios del Caos** creo cuatro razas en aquel mundo. Los Humanos que solo las mujeres pueden acceder al poder mágico. Los demonios que toda su raza puede usar la magia, La criaturas marítimas que controla la mayoría del planeta y los gigantes que fueron exterminado por la raza demoniaca en la primera batalla de la divina Voluntad. Pocos años después los dioses lo encerraron por su introversión y destrucción del planeta donde estaba encerrado y no sabía que le pasó el planeta después de la primera Batalla de la divina Voluntad.

"**Niña como le fue a tu raza después de la primera batalla de la Divina Voluntad".** Pregunto Ddraig con voz fuerte. Buscando información de aquel mundo experimental.

Nana no entendía lo que le estaba preguntando el dragón cuando Clic sonó en su mente. No hace mucho una bruja llamada Agatha fue encontrada en un ataúd de hielo y cuando se descongelo estaba desorientada ya que vivía en la época de Oro de la civilización de las brujas y sobreviviente de la última batalla divina hace 400 años atrás. Cuando se entero que se despertó cuatrocientos años en el futuro y que su raza estaba siendo cazada por su propia raza los humanos por tener poder mágico y que la raza humana fuera puesta en el rincón del continente como el ultimo vestigio de alguna vez fue su civilización.

Las brujas de la generación de Nana fueron vistas como demonios por la iglesia y fueron cazadas para matarla en la horca o en una hoguera. Todo cambio cuando el príncipe Roland y ahora Rey de Greycastle protegió a las brujas y le vio un lugar para vivir en paz. Agatha le conto toda la historia de las bruja de su época y la batalla contra los demonios que fue llamada La Batalla de la Divina Voluntad. Ninguna de las Brujas de servía al Rey Roland sabia de la historia de la civilización de la brujas ya que la iglesia borro gran parte de la historia para cazarla.

"Perdimos las dos ultima dos Batalla y la raza humana estamos al borde de la extinción… Pero su Majestad lanzara en algunos meses una ofensiva a gran escala con las nuevas arma que creó para la recupera las tierra que alguna vez fueron nuestra". Dijo Nana mirando a Ddraig con algo de miedo. Ella no sabía que el Dragón delante de ella era un ser celestial y que era amigo de su creador que creo todas las razas de su mundo El Dios del Caos.

Ddraig solo mira a la niña en silencio por algunos segundos cuando aparece un portal dentro del portal. Nana asustada mira el portal que apareció de la nada y aparece un joven hombre, ella estaba completamente sorprendida. Cejas tan afiladas, cara heroica, rasgos faciales completamente perfectos que son como tallados. Cabello largo de color negro atado con una fina cinta de color rojo, ojos de color Rojo intenso y se viste con una túnica blanca que lo hace parecer un noble. Nana mirar el joven que lleva en sus brazos a una niña inconsciente de casi de la misma estatura.

El clon mira a la niña y le habla con la misma lengua que aprendió del Dragón. "Ya despertarte… Eh…". El clon puso con suavidad a la niña al suelo y luego asiente con la cabeza.

"Bueno este todo mi trabajo… Asi que adiós". El Clon exploto en humo dejando a la Niña perpleja que no sabía que estaba pasando en lo más mínimo. Nana miro el dragón Rojo que solo lo quedo mirando como si nada lo hubiera sorprendido. La niña se levanta temblosa y se acerca a la Niña que el joven apuesto dejo en el suelo. Ver que la joven inconsciente viste de una manera muy diferente a la suya o de su mundo y poco provocativa por la falda corta que lleva la joven inconsciente.

"**Ya terminaste".** Hablo Ddraig asuntado a la joven Nana. La joven se dar la vuelta y ver al mismo joven con manchas de sangre en su túnica blanca y su brazo izquierdo completamente negro, saliendo humo y un olor a carne quemada en ella. Naruto escupe dos bocanadas de sangre y caer inconsciente en el suelo. Nana quedo asustada por mirar a su secuestrado caer en el suelo sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

"**Cuando se despierte la otra niña. Traten de cura el brazo del joven… O sino ustedes dos no regresarla a su mundo y tal vez mueran".** Dijo Ddraig con voz fría y poderosa que asuntado a la pequeña niña.

La niña asiente con la cabeza. "S… Si… Señor…. Dragón". Dijo Nana con muy asustada de miedo. Ddraig mira la niña y desaparece en la oscuridad de la brecha. Ddraig dedujo más o menos lo que paso en el mundo de la pequeña bruja, asi que no pregunto nada más y se fue en la oscuridad de la brecha.

Nana suspira de alivio cuando ver que Ddraig no estaba en su vista y mirar a las dos personas tiradas en el suelo. La joven bruja intenta despertar a Asia pero fracasa en el intento. Luego mira a Naruto que esta tirada en el suelo de la brecha con sangre saliendo de la boca y ver el brazo izquierdo de Naruto totalmente carbonizada. La joven nueva mente suspira cansada.

**(Konoha)**

Había pasado dos horas de que la competencia se cancelo y Haku estaba esperando en la sala la visita o el aviso de Minato para que vaya a la torre Hokage. Haku lleva puesto una blusa de media manga y de cuello color rosa palo, a la que ajusta a su figura a modo de dos finísimos y oscuros cinturones, y unos guantes color azul. Conjunta esto con una minifalda granate con encajes curvilíneos en su zona inferior; unas calzas altas y negras y unas botas de altura media de color café.

"Toc, Toc"

Haku escucha los toques de la puerta, Haku se levanta de la silla y ver quién es. Ver a una Anbu que tiene el cabello color púrpura largo hasta la cintura. Lleva una máscara de porcelana se asemeja a un gato con tres rayas rojas. Ella también lleva el uniforme estándar Anbu, que consiste en una armadura negro y gris, protectores de los brazos de metal y una Katana atado a la espalda. Ella tiene la firma Anbu tatuaje en su hombro derecho.

La Anbu mira la insignia en el cuello de Haku y la medalla de plata en el pecho dio un paso hacia atrás y se inclino un poco con respecto. "Haku-sama… El Hokage-sama ordeno que fuera a la oficina en la torre Hokage lo más rápido posible". Dijo Suavemente la Anbu mirando al piso sin intención de mirar a Haku.

"Oh… El Hokage esta ordenando a un representante del Clan Namikaze que se presenta delante de él. ¿Quién es para ordenarme, El Daimyo del fuego?". Haku activa su **haoshoku haki** para asustar a la Anbu. La mujer Anbu estaba enfadada por las palabras de Haku, pero sabía que no debe tocar a un representante de un Clan Real. Poco después siente una gran presión sobre su cuerpo y su frente comenzó a sudar debajo de la máscara. La Anbu detuvo su intento de sacar un Kunai y ataca a Haku por asustada pero algo le impedía en hacerlo.

Haku mira a la Anbu con una dulce sonrisa y mirar en donde está la habitación de su estudiante. Yoko estaba cansada después de su maestra el abriera el punto de chakra de su pie derecho que Hanabi la había cerrado. La niña se quedo dormida en su habitación mientras que Haku miraba a la ANBU. Haku no quería problema con el líder de la aldea y el padre de su Novio. Cierra la puerta de su apartamento y salta entre los edificio de la aldea. La Anbu se quedo donde estaba todavía mirando el suelo con sudor en la frente no sabía de que clase de presión fue hace un momento, pero algo muy profundo de ella le dijo que se arrodillara y fuera sumisa delante de Haku. La mujer Anbu sale de su pensamiento Cuando vio a Haku dirigirse hacia la torre. La con el puño cerrado con fuerza y un brillo mortal debajo de su máscara siguió a Haku en silencio.

Haku y la Anbu llegaron hasta la torre Hokage y Haku fue guida por la Anbu en silencio. Legando a la puerta la Anbu le dijo Haku que entrara a la oficina. Haku sin perder el tiempo entrar a la oficina con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

Minato sentado en su escritorio vio entrar a la Novia de su Hijo Naruto. Haku ver al Hokage y lo saluda con una pequeña reverencia.

"Recibir el informe de tu intraversión en la competencia que hubo en la academia hoy y también heriste a una estudiante de la competencia e hija del jefe del Clan Hyuga". Hablo Minato mirando a Haku con el rostro inexpresivo. "Sabes que no eres de Konoha y está estrictamente prohibido de lastima a un ciudadano de Konoha".

Haku escucho en silencio y miró a Minato. Ella sabía de lo hizo estaba mal, pero si no lo hacia su estudiante hubiera muerto por el ataque de la pequeña Hyuga. Haku había conocido la madre de Minato por dos años, si no fuera por Naruto que se parece a Kurumi no crea que Minato fuera su hijo.

"¿Porque le dijiste a tu hija que no puede convertirse en un ninja?". Pregunta Haku sin responder la pregunta de Minato.

"¿Ah?... ". Minato se quedo callado sin saber que responder. No había esperado por la repentina pregunta de Haku.

Haku con una dulce sonrisa miró al hijo de su maestra. "Si tu madre estuviera viva estaría decepcionado de ti Minato-san". Dijo Haku sentándose en el sofá de la oficina. "Ohh…. Ella ya está decepcionada de ti de todo modo". Haku sonrió con una dulce sonrisa. Le parecía graciosa la cara que puso Minato cuando nombro a su maestra Kurumi.

Minato se congelo por lo que dijo Haku un escalofrió llega a su espalda recodando a su madre. Minato miro a Haku y dice. "Tu… Tu como sabe mi madre". Pregunta Minato. Haku solo sonríe y mirar los cuadro de los retracto de los anteriores Hokage.

"Eso no importa ahora… Si no fuera por mi intervención tu hija, la hermana de Naruto-kun y mi querida estudiante estaría muerta ahora mismo". Dijo Haku mirando alrededor de la oficina y ver un estante lleno de pergaminos. "Tú solo te quedaste mirando desde lo lejos sin importarle la condición física de tu hija". Haku dejo de mirar los pergaminos y miro a Minato que tiene la boca abierta como si tratara de decir algo.

"Una cosa más… Espero que deje de vigilarme, Esos Anbus sean una molestia para mí… Si no quiere que tus Hombres aparezca en un cubo de hielo si me sigue molestando". Dijo Haku todavía molesta por el padre de su Novio. Haku odiaba a Minato no solo ignora la infancia de su novio y estudiante. Pero parece que no le importa el bienestar de sus propios hijos.

"Cuales Anbus" Pregunta Minato con la ceja levantada.

Haku con el ceño fruncido mira Al Hokage. "Lo que siempre esta vigilándome. Tus Anbus".

"No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando. Pero lo voy a investigar". Minato dijo con ceño fruncido. "Lo que paso en la academia lo pasare por alto"

"Espero que lo haga o si no encontrarla sus cabezas en una pica de hielo en el techo de donde estoy viviendo temporalmente". Haku ya estaba cansada de ser vigilada. Si no resuelve este problema hoy mañana matarla a esos Anbus.

Minato estaba interesado de cómo Haku conoce a su madre. Quería preguntarle pero algo le dijo que la mujer delante de él no dirá ninguna sola palabra. Pero aun asi le pregunta de nuevo. "Sobre mi madre ¿Cómo…" Minato no termino de pregunta cuando ver los ojos frio de Haku.

"Hokage-sama… Esa pregunta no me lo tiene que decir, ni mucho menos a Naruto-kun. Pero voy a decir unas palabras. Tu Madre Kurumi Namikaze está decepcionada de ti por abandonar a tus Hijos y convertir a tus otros hijos en sacrificio Humano para sellar a un demonio de chakra". Haku se levanta de sofá y sale de la oficina sin mirar a Minato.

El hombre se quedo quieto por varios minutos y no sabía que hacer por un momento ya estaba pensando en su madre Kurumi y las palabras de Haku. No se dio cuenta que su esposa había entrado en la oficina con el ceño fruncido mirándolo. Minato solo miro la puerta de la oficina en donde salió Haku. Kushina había entrado en la oficina de su esposo poco después de la partida de Haku, No había escuchado lo que estaba hablando la Novia de su hijo con su esposo. Kushina observo a su esposo que no se dio cuenta de su presencial y camina hacia él. La Uzumaki mueve suavemente a su esposo para que saliera de su Trance.

"Minato-kun… ¿Estás bien?". Pregunta Kushina a su esposo moviendo suavemente.

"Ah... Si… Si estoy bien". Dijo Minato saliendo del trance, cuando se percato de la presencia de su esposa de la oficina. Miro a su esposa con una sonrisa triste aun pensando las palabras de Haku.

"Para que viniste en la oficina. Terminaste el entrenamiento de Daisuke y Kazuki de hoy". Pregunta Minato mirando a su esposa.

Kushina observo más de cerca su esposo y levante una ceja. "No… Jiraiya se quedo con los niños. Pero me dijo que mi hija perdió con la hija menor de Fuka-chan del Clan Hyuga". Dijo Kushina mirando a su esposo.

"Hubo un pequeño accidente, pero todo está arreglado. Nuestra hija está bien". Minato no miro a su esposa y tomo un documento de su escritorio y lo comenzó a leer. Kushina frunció el ceño con molestia y pregunta: "De que estaba hablando con esa perra". La voz de molestia de Kushina asusto a Minato.

Minato sabía que su esposa odiaba a Haku por alguna extraña razón. Aun recuerda el día que hija fue tomada por Haku como su aprendiz y su esposa casi destruye la mansión por la rabia y la envidia de tener la atención de su hija Yoko. No solo eso, si no también estaba celosa de Haku por tener la atención de Naruto. Incluso después de casi seis años desaparecidos no hablo con ella en la más mínimo, solo hablo con Naruto cuando lo encontró en el país de las Olas y la breve cena de hace tres semanas atrás. Kushina siempre se quejaba en las noche por no tener la atención de sus amados hijos.

"La competencia quedo cancelada, ya que la niña uso su Kekkei Genkai para vencer a nuestra hija". Respondió Minato. "Haku intervino en la pelea y se llevo a Yoko de la academia hacia su apartamento ". Si Haku tiene razón. Su hija ahora estaría al borde de la muerte por su incompetencia y no saber de las graves heridas interna que sufrió su hija después del accidente de hace un año atrás. Tampoco le dijo a su esposa sobre lo que dijo Haku de su madre., No quería que esposa se preocupada.

"Mi hija casi le gana a Hanabi". Pregunta Kushina asombrada. Minato sonríe a su esposa y le dice de cómo Yoko compitió en la competencia.

Mientras tanto Haku estaba caminando por el pueblo residiendo mirada lujuriosa de todo las personas a su alrededor. Haku solo los ignora y busca el puesto de Ramen favorito de su estudiante. Caminando por varios minutos llega al puesto de Ramen llamada Ichiraku Rāmen el lugar en donde comió con Yoko hace tres semanas atrás. Haku ver a una joven dentro del local, una chica delgada, con un cabello largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, además su tono de piel es blanca. Ella lleva un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas, una especie de delantal azul oscuro con cintas en forma de lazo en la parte superior y un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza.

"Bienvenido a Ichiraku Rāmen en que puedo serví". Dijo La joven del caballo castaña cuando vio a Haku entrar al puesto de Ramen.

"Cinco tazones de Ramen de Miso para llevar". Haku hablo con voz suave. Ayame miró atentamente a Haku sabiendo que la mujer es la maestra de Yoko, eso fue lo que dijo su padre hace tres semanas. Las últimas semanas Yoko su cliente favorita no ha venida a local para comer su Ramen.

"¡Cinco Ramen de miso para llevar!". Grita la mujer hacia la cocina sin parta la mirada de Haku. Haku solo le sonríe y mira el local más atentamente sin importarle la mirada de la camarera.

"Bien… espera un momento". Dijo la voz de un hombre mayor dentro de la cocina. Ayame observo a Haku y le pregunta: "¿Cómo estar Yoko-chan?".

Haku deja de mirar el local y mira la mujer delante de ella. "¿Y tu quien eres?". Pregunta Haku con sonrisa amable.

"Soy Ayame, hija del dueño del local". Responde la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

"Oh…Yoko está bien". Haku le respondió la pregunta de la camarera como si no le importaba.

Ayame solo se queda calado por alguna segunda y hace otra pregunta. "Mi padre dijo que eres la nueva Maestra de Yoko-chan".

"Si... Algún problema con eso"

"No… Pero Yoko-chan no puede usar chakra y no quiero que lastime en su intento de convertirse en una Ninja". Dijo Preocupada Ayame sabiendo las condiciones físicas de Yoko.

"No se necesita tener chakra para convertirse en un ninja. Y lo que quiera hacer mi estudiante con su vida no es mi problema, pero si se humillo delante de mí y de mi novio para entrenarla hare que convierta en una esplendida Ninja sin decir ninguna palabra". Haku dijo con voz alta y fría que asunto a la pobre camarera.

"Tú no debes entrometerse en la vida de las demás personas, es desagradable". Haku dejo de hablar y miró a la mujer delante de ella. Áyame se queda callada y no mira a Haku por miedo. Quince minutos después un viejo traer los cuencos llenos de Ramen, Haku mueve suavemente su muñeca sobres los cuencos y lo introduce en su anillo después de pagar la cuenta. Haku se despide la pareja de padre e Hija en silencio.

Yoko se despierta cansada con un dolor en el pie derecho. Caminando despacio fue a la cocina para beber agua y ver el reloj para ver a Hora del día. Era casi la cinco de la tarde y la casa estaba completamente vacía, Yoko no sabía en donde estaba su maestra asi que se sentó con un libro de medicina que le dio su maestra hace dos semanas en su entrenamiento en la sala y comenzó a leerlo para matar el tiempo para que regrese Haku.

Había pasado uno diez minutos cuando Haku llega a su apartamento y ver a su estudiante leyenda el libro de medicina que le dio hace más de dos semanas atrás en la pequeña sala de estar.

"Estoy en casa". Dice Haku acercándose a su estudiante. Yoko deja de leer y mira a su maestra. "¿En dónde estaba?". Pregunta Yoko con una ceja levantada.

"Hablando con tu padre y busca algo para comer".

Haku se sentó en la silla de la mesa y suave movimiento de su mano apareció los cuencos de Ramen. Yoko quería preguntarle porque visito a su padre, pero recuerda que su padre estaba en la competencia y más o menos sabia de que hablaron.

"¿Y que preguntó mi padre?".

"Nada sin importancia… Comer su tazón de ramen ante que se fríe". Haku saca dos pares de palillos de madera de su anillo y le entrego un par a su estudiante para que comience a comer.

Yoko se queda callada y comienza comer su ramen. La dos chica comieron en silencio, Yoko pudo comer Tres cuencos de Ramen y Haku los ultimo dos Tazones.

"Mañana comenzamos nuevamente el enteramiento y de paso entrenarme un poco ya que los exámenes Chunnis serán en una semana". Dijo Haku con una alegre sonrisa. Yoko mira con incredulidad a su maestra.

"Solo entrenarte un poco… No tiene miedo de perder en una lucha con mis hermanos Mayores". Dice Yoko a su maestra.

"Entrene por más de dos años en otra dimensión… No necesito mas entrenamiento ya que apena Naruto y Yo salimos de eso dos meses atrás". Dijo Haku mirando el reloj de la pared que marcaba las siete de la noche.

"Solo necesito estira mis músculos un poca ante la el comienzo de los exámenes". Haku se levanto de su silla y camina hacia la ventana. "Tu hermano Daisuke no es rival para mi… solo participe para ver que tan fuerte son los Jinchuriki y proba mis nuevas fuerzas después de más de dos año de arduo enteramiento". Dijo Haku mirando las calles de Konoha.

"Espero que Naruto-kun se presente a tiempo". Pensó Haku mirado la luna en el cielo. Yoko sola se queda en silencio y empieza nuevamente de leer el libro de medicina.

**(Brecha dimensional)**

Asia se mueve un poco y con un gruñido abre los ojos de golpe. Lo último que recuerda que su hombre la estaba buscando y después perdió el conocimiento. La joven demonio mirar a su alrededor asustada ya lo único que ver es oscuridad total.

"#$%%- *´!$%#"¡!". Asia escucha a alguien hablar pero no le entendía en lomas mínimo. La joven se dar la vuelta con el rostro confundida y encuentra a un joven de su misma estatura, vestida con una fina túnica de seda de color verde. La joven seguía hablando pero no le entendía el idioma. Asia mira baja la mirada y ver a su secuestrado acostado en el suelo con macha de sangre la túnica blanca.

Asia se levante tambaleándose y pregunta en voz baja. "¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?".

Nana se había percatado que la niña se había despertado y le habla amablemente con una sonrisa. "Hola, ¿Cómo te llama y de donde viene?". Pero para su sorpresa la joven la miró con el rostro confundido.

"¿Está bien?". Pregunta Nuevamente Nana pero la joven no contestaba. Nana mira a Asia que se levanta con el rostro furioso mirando a su secuestrador y luego a ella. Cuando ella habla en un idioma que no conocía.

"Parece que su gente no puede hablar nuestra lengua". Pensó Nana con el ceño fruncido. Miró a Naruto que estaba acostado a varios metros detrás de ella. "El señor Dragón le había dicho que cuando se despertaba esta persona curaran a este joven hombre". Pensó Nana mirando Asia que venía hacia ella con paso lento.

Asia llego delante de Nana que la mirada atentamente sin responderle sus preguntas. Quería preguntarle en donde estaba pero la extraña no hablaba su idioma. Asia miro a su alrededor para saber en dónde estaba pero lo único que vio en oscuridad nada más. Solo estaba ella, la joven delante de ella y su secuestrado que parece estar inconsciente.

"Asia Argento". Asia habla en voz alto y se señala a sí misma. "Asia Argento y tu". Asia se señalo por una última ver luego a Nana. Nana viendo que la mujer extraña hablaba en voz y se señalada a sí misma como si tratara decir su nombre.

"Asi que llama Asia". Pensó Nana y comenzó a imitar al demonio. "Nana Pine". Dijo Nana señalándose a sí mismo.

"Eh… Se llama Nana. Buena al menos es algo". Pensó Asia mirando a Nana. La dos niña suspiraba sin saber que hacer lo único que sabía eran sus nombres.

Ddraig que estaba oculto en la oscuridad de la brecha, solo miro a los dos jóvenes con diversión. Sabía que las dos chicas no hablaban el mismo idioma y solo la dejo para divertirse un poco. Ddraig aparece delante de las dos jóvenes para que curen a su protegido para ver si sus poderes son lo suficiente para sanar la hermana de su Protegido.

Asia casi se desmaya del susto por la aparición de un dragón y Nana grita del susto cuando ver el dragón de vuelta. Los dos jóvenes miraron al Dragón con miedo. Ddraig se presenta delante de las dos niñas y habla en voz alta.

"**Bruja y demonio, arrodíllense ante mi… ****Soy ****Doraigu uno de los Dragones celestiales. Más ****conocido como el ****Dragón Galés, el Dragón Goch, el Dragón Rojo Emperador**** y ****el Dragón Rojo Emperador de la Dominación". **Se presento Ddraig con aire de grandeza. Las dos jóvenes se miraron del uno del otro sin sabe lo que estaba pasando. Pero algo en la cabeza de Nana hizo Clic y se alejo de Asia.

Nana no entendía porque el señor Dragón nombro a los demonios. Ella había visto las ilustraciones de sus hermanas brujas que sobrevivieron con la lucha de los demonios y el demonio que trajeron el primer ejército de su Majestad hace varios meses atrás para hacerle experimentos. No se parecía en nada con el demonio que tiene delante de ella. Los demonio que ella conocía eran de su mayoría macho, su piel eran de color Rojo sangre, lanzada huesos de sus brazos y vestía con pieles de animales salvaje. Según Agatha los demonios de alto rango puede usar magia, incluso puede evolucionar mediante la pelea.

Nana observo al demonio más atentamente con la guardia alta. Asia que ver la niña se aleja de ella con precaución, pero ella solo lo ignoro y miró al dragón delante de ella y lo señalo con su dedo.

"Tu… Tu eres Ddraig que me conto Issei-kun". Pregunta Asia con su cuerpo temblando de miedo. "No debería estar sellado dentro de Issei".

"**Ese es tu asunto tuyo. Tu mayor problema es curar el Brazo izquierda de Naruto o sino no volverá a tu mundo".** Dijo Ddraig con indiferencia.

"Naruto…". Dijo confundida Asia. Ya que el único Naruto que conoce en Naruto Beal un demonio de clase alta en el mundo demoniaco.

"**El que está tirado en el suelo".** Dijo Ddraig y miró a Nana. **"Este demonio no es igual de tu mundo, asi que cálmate y curar a Naruto"**

Nana mira al Ddraig y asiente con la cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra. Asia observa al dragón celestial y luego mira con furia a Naruto que estaba en el suelo.

"Porque… ¿Por qué debo curarlo? Si lastimo a mis amigos. ". Dijo Asia con furia.

"**¡Cállate!"** Grita Ddraig con un gra gruñido. **"Si hace lo que digo volverá a tu mundo muy ponto para que te apareé con el pervertido".** Ddraig era consciente de lo que hizo Naruto en las dos dimensiones que visito y el mundo en donde fue sellado conocieron el enojo de Naruto. Nana solo los miro en silencio sin intención de meterse en los problema de otros y por otra parte no entendía lo que estaba hablando la Niña demonio.

Asia se queda callada con el rostro completamente rojo. No quería enojar a dragón celestial y sufrir un castigo por insolencia por parte de Ddraig. Asia camino en silencio hacia Naruto y dos anillo aparecieron en sus dedos de las manos. Nana solo se arrodilla delante de Naruto y sus manos aparece una sustancia semi-líquida Este líquido, cuando está en contacto con lesiones físicas, hace que las heridas sanen rápidamente. Ella puede restaurar las partes dañadas, incluyendo divisiones, fracturas y contusiones. También puede unir las extremidades amputadas. Asia viendo que la extraña joven tiene un poder casi parecido a la de ella, queda un poco asombrada, pero Asia siente que la joven usa otro tipo de poder mágica que ella no conocer.

Asia poner sus manos sobre la el brazo de Naruto u una luz verde aparece. Asia inyecta directa de poder mágico para sanar. Nana también queda asombrada por el poder del demonio por un momento y sigue haciendo su trabajo. Las dos niñas trabajando junta para cura el brazo de Naruto. Ddraig que las estaba mirando solo dio un suspiro y desapareció dentro de la oscuridad de la brecha.


	28. Chapter 28

**Visitantes. **

**(Konoha)**

Haku y Yoko estaba en su apartamento temándose un baño para sacar el sudor de su arduo entrenamiento. En los últimos tres días las dos mujeres estaban entrenando sin descanso, uno para mejorar su Taijutsu y la otra para estira un poco sus musculo. E el Baño Haku le lavaba la espalda a su estudiante con suavidad, mientras Yoko estaba pensando el entrenamiento de su Maestra. Yoko vio de cómo su maestra usaba cuatro clones de hielo para pelear ella con los clones con una velocidad cegadora. Según su maestra para mejorar su percepción de todo lo que rodear y asi aumentar sus raciones en cualquier momento.

Yoko ha estado usando sus pesas de 50KG en los tobillos y sus muñecas para aumento su potencia de golpe y velocidad, asi también para mejorar su estado físico para que sea más resistente. No cabe duda que su cuerpo se ha hecho más fuerte durante de este mes de entrenamiento con su maestra. De vez en cuando pensaba en su hermano mayor Naruto que estar arriesgando su propia vida para sanarla de su incapacidad.

Haku termina de lavar la espalda de su estudiante y le dice a su estudiante que le limpia el suyo. Yoko con amabilidad limpia la espalda de su maestra con suavidad. "Haku-san… ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento?". Pregunta Yoko a su maestra mientras seguía limpiando la espalda. Haku con una sonrisa en su labio le responde. "Bien… Aunque me duele los musculo un poco". Haku se había entrando con clones de Hielo para ejercitar sus musculo.

"Oh…". Yoko siguió limpiando la espalda de su maestra. "¿Como piensa vencer a mi hermano Mayor?". Pregunta Yoko un poco curiosa.

"Si tu hermano es fuerte. Usare algunos Jutsus que aprendí de mis maestras y otros que son creaciones mías. HaHa…". Haku dar estalla en risa pensando de cómo humillar al hermano de su Novio y de su estudiante. Haku mueve su mano una pequeña botella apareció. El cristal de la botella estaba oscuro, pero una luz extremadamente brillante intentaba pasar por alto. Yoko miró la pequeña botella oscura y recordó cuando conoció por primera vez a su hermano y su maestra. Según Naruto estaba pequeña botella era muy peligrosa como para que un niño como ella estuviera en contacto con el recipiente desconocido.

"¿Haku-sama que ese eso?". Pregunta Haku mirando la pequeña botella oscura.

Haku mirar a su estudiante con una sonrisa traviesa y le responde. "Se llama Peach Blossom... Es un afrodisíaco muy fuerte que puede instar a hombres y mujeres a enloquecer... ''.

Haku recordaba el día que compro más de una docenas de este afrodisiaco. Fue el día que Naruto vendió un anillo de almacenamiento por varios millones de Ryos y ella tomo un paquete de billete de medio millón de Ryos y cerca de la tienda ninja había un pequeña tienda de medicina y reconoció el afrodisiaco en la gabinete del puesto de medicina. Había aprendido medicina de su maestra Minatsuki y conocía todo tipo de de pociones. Compro toda la caja para divertirse con su Novio cuando esté listo para el siguiente nivel de su relación. El rostro de Haku se sonrojo pensando el cuerpo perfecto de su Novio y como seria teniendo sexo con él.

Pero Ahora Necesitaba un conejillo de india para probar el afrodisiaco y Daisuke será la victima para probarlo. Yoko no sabía que era un afrodisiaco, pero viendo el rostro rojo de su maestra y que se ríe como una pervertida dedujo que era un estimulante para las relaciones sexuales. Yoko niega con la cabeza y sigue limpiando la espalda de su maestra en silencio. Haku guardo el afrodisiaco nuevamente en su anillo y dejo que Yoko terminaba su trabajo de limpiarle la espalda.

Varios minutos después las dos jóvenes salieron del baño. Haku usaba su Kimono Negro mientras Yoko tiene un vestido purpura con emblema de Konoha. Haku mira el reloj en la pared que está marcando la seis de la tarde, asiente con la cabeza y entra a cocina para prepara la cena. Las dos mujeres pasaban casi todo el día en el campo de entrenamiento y terminaban a las cinco de la tarde.

Dentro de la cocina, Haku estaba recuperando tranquilamente una bolsa de harina de un armario. La harina fue cultivada fuera del país del Fuego y era de la más alta calidad.

Estaba preparando una receta que le enseño Kurumi, el Golden Shumai.

El Shumai no era ajeno a Haku. Era un tipo de bocadillo que tenía rellenos envueltos en masa y cocidos en un vapor de bambú. Se podía comer para el desayuno o en la cena, tenía la forma de una granada y era sabroso. Tenía los buenos puntos de xiaolongbao y gyoza

La piel del Shumai no necesitaba pasar por la fermentación, por lo que Haku colocó la masa amasada en un lado. De acuerdo con la receta proporcionada por su maestra, hubo algunas diferencias en el método de cocción de este Golden Shumai en comparación con el Shumai tradicional. El ordinario Golden Shumai tendría un poco de polvo de calabaza agregado dentro de la harina, lo que daría como resultado el color dorado del Shumai.

Sin embargo, Haku no estuvo de acuerdo con este método. La razón era que agregar el polvo de calabaza haría que la harina perdiera su textura y no mejorara el sabor del plato.

Por eso tomó la yema de huevo de algunas palomas tormentosas de tercer grado y las añadió a la mezcla de harina. Al hacerlo, la piel del Shumai tendría la fragancia del huevo de la paloma tormentosa y el color dorado.

El siguiente paso fue llenar el Shumai. En realidad, no había un ingrediente estándar para el Shumai, y la receta que su maestra proporciono era para rellenos de carne

"La carne elegida es el lomo de cerdo que fue criado por un Clan Shinobi en la aldea. La carne está llena de rica energía Natural o Chakra, es grasa pero no grasosa. Es un excelente ingrediente cárnico". Haku abrió la Nevera y miro el lomo que compro hace un par de días atrás.

Haku asintió y sacó el filete de cerdo del congelador. La superficie de la carne estaba en realidad cubierta por una fina capa de fuego, se podían ver distintos vetas en ella.

Después de usar el cuchillo de cocina para ablandar el cerdo, Haku comenzó a cortarlo. Su velocidad de corte era muy rápida y cada corte que hacía era como si hubiera sido calculado cuidadosamente. Cada pedazo de carne de cerdo terminaba tan delgado como las alas de una cigarra.

Ella no eligió cortar todo el trozo de carne de cerdo, la mitad se cortó en cubos y la otra mitad se cortó en rodajas. Luego mezcló la carne picada con vegetales en cubitos que eran ricos en energía Natural, y usó las rodajas de carne de cerdo que eran tan gruesas como las alas de la cigarra para envolverlas.

Una vez que fue envuelto por la piel del Shumai con una abertura en la parte superior, se hizo un pequeño y exquisito Shumai.

La velocidad de Haku fue extremadamente rápida: solo necesitó unos veinte segundos para envolver un Shumai. Con nueve shumais por vaporera de bambú, Haku los completó rápidamente y los colocó en el barco de vapor de bambú.

El vapor de bambú la compro a un comerciante extranjero cuando fue a compra el cerdo, fue hecho usando bambú que era ligeramente púrpura.

Mientras Haku esperaba que se hiciera el Shumai, Yoko estaba en la sala de estar leyendo algunos libros que le dio su maestra. No entendía para que Haku le entrego esto libros ya que la mayoría necesita chakra para realizarlo. Los libros eran de Medicinas, ejercicio de Chakra y complexión de las Naturalezas de los Ninjutsu elementales. Mientras leía el libro de Ejercicio de Chakra su nariz alío una fragancia deliciosa.

El Golden Shumai se completó con éxito. Trayendo su atención hacia atrás, Haku cuidadosamente llevó a cabo el vapor de bambú púrpura y lentamente levantó la tapa.

El vapor brumoso se apresuró y llenó el aire con un refrescante y dulce aroma. Dentro de ese vapor, un rayo dorado de luz atravesó. Entonces, justo en frente de los ojos de Haku, este rayo de luz gradualmente floreció y al instante llenó sus ojos.

¡Estaba en un brillante y deslumbrante oro!

El Golden Shumai parecía estar hecho de oro. La rica fragancia, mezclada con un aroma a bambú claro, se precipitó hacia Haku y lo sumergió al instante en el mar de la fragancia. Su brillante y radiante piel parecía que se incendiara. Parecía haber llamas ardiendo, pero al mirarlas de cerca, desaparecerían.

Los nueve Golden Shumai estaban dentro del vapor de bambú púrpura. Eran tan hermosos e impecables que podrían confundirse como obras de arte.

Como los empastes fueron envueltos primero por una fina capa de carne de cerdo, tanto el cerdo como la piel se soldaron profundamente después de cocer al vapor. El relleno era una mezcla de carne en cubitos y vegetales espirituosos que emanaba una fragancia sin igual. La humedad de los vegetales mezclados con la grasa del Flame Boar creó una sopa aromática que se onduló dentro del Shumai.

Haku estaba mirando ansiosamente al Golden Shumai, su apetito fue provocado por la rica fragancia. Utilizando los palillos de bambú púrpura de su anillo de almacenamiento, Haku recogió uno de los Shumai. No se lo puso inmediatamente en la boca, sino que primero chupó la sopa dentro.

La sopa, que era un poco dorada, era una mezcla de vegetales espirituosos, carne del jabalí de llamas y bambú púrpura. Cuando entró en su boca, instantáneamente envolvió sus papilas gustativas y llenó su boca con una rica fragancia.

Haku estaba absolutamente encantado. Después de beber la sopa, ligeramente tomó un bocado del Shumai. La piel era extremadamente sensible, y como estaba mezclada con los huevos de la paloma tormentosa, contenía un ligero entumecimiento. No era fuerte, pero cuando se combinaba con la leve sensación de ardor de la carne del Flame Boar, tenía un sabor único.

Haku saca dos cuencos de porcelana de su anillo y lo llena de Golden Shumai. Yoko que estaba en la sala su estomago gruñía de hambre. La niña sabía que su maestra cocinaba comida deliciosa casi a la par de su hermano Mayor Naruto. Pero conocía la personalidad de Haku, que preferiría Gastar el dinero en comer en restaurante que cocinar su propia comida. Haku siempre decía que no estaba a la par de Naruto y que solo comía la comida que preparada por su Novio. Yoko vio a su maestra salir de la cocina con dos cuencos de color azul en sus manos y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

"La cena esta lista". Dijo Haku colocando el cuenco en la mesa. Yoko con rapidez se sentó en la silla de la mesa y miro con fascinación el plato delante de ella. Yoko toma unos palillos y comenzó a comer la exquisita comida. Era tan delicioso que Yoko casi quería tragarse su propia lengua.

Las dos mujeres comieron en silencio disfrutando de la esplendida comida de Haku. Pronto, los Shumai fueron completamente comidos por Las dos mujeres y se estaba lamiendo memorablemente los labios. La comida deliciosa siempre mejoraría el estado de ánimo de una persona.

Al caer la noche, la luna creciente en el cielo nocturno e irradiaban la luz de la luna como un velo a través del cielo. La Aldea oculta de Konoha, una de las ciudades más ocupadas del Continente, las calles estaban llenas de gente y se podían ver luces brillantes por toda la ciudad. Toshiro y Suigetsu caminaban por la aldea en silencio. Los dos Ninja de Kirigakure iban a visitar y hablar con Haku.

"Suigetsu… Porque mierda viniste". Hablo enojado Toshiro a su compañero de equipo.

Suigetsu se escoge hombro y hablo despreocupadamente. "Zabuza-Sensei es aburrido para conversar y si habla siempre repite sus misma historia como el asesinado de la niebla y sus espectaculares Misiones cuando esta activo. Y Nagisa-san… bueno ese idiota estar siempre con la Kunoichi de Taki por una extraña razón". Suigetsu tenía un poco celo de su compañero Nagisa por tener una belleza a su lado.

Toshiro solo suspira cansadamente y siguió caminando en silencio. Su única misión es hablar con Haku y convencerla que vuelva a Kirigakure con su Clan. Suigetsu mira a su compañero de equipo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Adema puede ser muy peligroso de ir solo con esa mujer… No sabemos si se enoja y te matara. Por eso vine contigo para ayúdate por si acaso sale algo mal". Dijo Suigetsu con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes.

"Hmph". Toshiro ignoro a su compañero y siguieron caminando por varios minutos. Los dos Ninja llegaron en donde se alojaba Haku y tocaron la puerta del apartamento de Haku. Yoko que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro escucho los toques en la puerta, Yoko miro hacia la cocina en donde estaba su maestra limpiando los platos tranquilamente. Yoko con pereza se levanta de la silla y fue abrir la puerta.

Abriendo la puerta ver un adolescente de entre 12 y 14 años, de estatura baja y tiene el cabello blanco en puntas hacia atrás con un pequeño fleco al lado izquierdo, además de unos ojos grandes y de color turquesa. Vestido con una playera negra y de manga corta, y pantalones grises. Al lado del peliblanco ver otro con el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul, los ojos morados, y lleva una camisa sin mangas color púrpura con pantalones grises. Lleva un cinturón alrededor de su cintura con botellas de agua y otro cinturón alrededor de su cintura que sostiene una espada corta.

Yoko frunció el ceño y miro a los dos desconocidos. "¿Quién eres y que buscan?". Pregunta Yoko un poco desconfiada.

Los Dos ninja de Kiri ver la hija de cuarto Hokage en el apartamento de Haku y no respondieron la pregunta de la niña. Haku que escucho los toque en la puerta y ver que Yoko fue abrirla puerta y pregunta en voz para que ella escuchara. Haku dejo de limpia los platos y fue ver con quien hablara su estudiante. Cuando llego la puerta pudo ver a los dos Genin de Kirigakure.

"Toshiro-san y…". Hablo Haku detrás de Yoko mirando Toshiro y el ninja al lado de él.

"No importa su nombre". Dijo Toshiro con calma y Suigetsu se enfado con Toshiro. "Soy Suigetsu Hōzuki, Heredero del Clan Hōzuki de Kirigakure". Se presento Suigetsu sin dejar de mirar los pechos de Haku.

Haku estaba acostumbrada por las mirada lascivas que simplemente lo ignoro. Haku miro a Toshiro con una ceja levantada y pregunto. "¿Qué Negocio traer a mi puerta?".

"Puedo entrar". Dijo Toshiro inexpresivamente. Haku asiente con la cabeza y dejar pasar a los dos Ninja de Kiri. Yoko no aparto las miradas de los Ninja de Kirigakure y luego miro a su maestra.

"Es buena idea dejar entrar a esto dos". Pregunta Yoko un poco desconfiada. Haku solo sonríe con una sonrisa traviesa y mira a su estudiante.

"Quien sabe". Dijo Haku escogiéndose de los hombros y cerró la puerta. Haku no estaba preocupada en lo más mínimo si lo ninja de Kiri la atacaran en su propia casa temporal. Toshiro y Suigetsu se sentaron en las sillas de la sala mientras que Haku y Yoko se sentaron en el sofá de la Sala mientras miraban al Dúo de Kirigakure.

Un silencio se apodero en la pequeña sala Ninguna persona Hablo.

Sin embargo, Toshiro había pasado por altibajos de la vida y no mostraba su enojo en la superficie. Sabía que Haku tenía que hablar primero, de lo contrario perdería terreno. Las personas que habían pasado por las negociaciones sabían que no era bueno mostrar las cartas de triunfo al principio. Por lo tanto Toshiro se sentó firmemente en la silla y miró a Haku con provocación.

Haku ignoró al hombre. Miró a Toshiro y luego a otro peliblanco que estaba junto a él. Haku con un movimiento de su Mano saca una botella lleno de vino de Arroz y tres copas de porcelanas y lo lleno hasta el tope con vino. Los dos Ninja miraron las copas de vino delante ellos pero no se atrevieron a beberlo, incluso de después de oler la deliciosa fragancia del Vino de Arroz.

Haku sorbió suavemente la bebida y miró a Toshiro: "¿Eres... un... idiota?". Dijo Haku con una dulce sonrisa y siguió bebiendo su vino.

"Haku-san, ¿es así como tratas a tus invitados?", Respondió Toshiro. La primera pregunta que hizo Haku fue en realidad cuestionar su cordura, que era como aplastar la dignidad de un heredero en el suelo. Toshiro era un hombre bastante inteligente. Alguien más habría sacado su arma y le habría pedido a Haku un duelo.

Haku respondió con voz fría: "Parece que no eres un idiota... Entonces, ¿por qué no estás hablando? ¿Cuál es el punto de venir aquí entonces? ''

"Tú..." Toshiro sabía que la situación estaba revertida en este momento. Parecía como si el propio Toshiro fuera la raíz de todos los problemas. Era cierto que, como invitado, ni siquiera se levantó para saludar al dueño de la casa. Es por eso que era normal que Haku fuera descortés. Pero eso se aplica a los invitados comunes. ¿Era él una persona común? ¡Diablos no! Toshiro era un Heredero de un clan shinobi. ¡Al mismo tiempo él era el capitán en su grupo de Genin que participaban en los exámenes Chunnis! ¡Su apariencia pedía respeto y honor! Incluso una exiliada del Clan no estaba calificada para hablar con él en este asunto.

Pero si pensaba en los detalles, Toshiro no estaba calificado para sentarse frente a Haku también, Ya que ella representa a un clan Real del País del Fuego. Sin embargo, Toshiro nunca pensó en cosa asi.

Toshiro respira hondo y se calma por un momento mirar que Suigetsu tiene una sonrisa tonta mientras lo miraba. El Yuki saca un pergamino con el emblema del Clan Yuki y se lo entrega a Haku.

Haku frunció el Ceño cuando vio a su invitado sacar un pergamino con el símbolo del Clan Yuki. Haku era consciente de sus poderes y línea de sangre que provenía del Clan Yuki, pero nunca le intereso en ese Clan en lo más mínimo, incluso después de recibir el libro de historia de **Mizu no Kuni (****País del Agua) **de su Novio Naruto. Haku Tomo Tranquilamente el pergamino y lo abre para leerlo, Yoko que estaba al lado de Haku mirar el contenido del pergamino.

Mientras que Haku y Niña seguía leyendo el pergamino, los dos Ninja de Kirigakure tomaron la copa de Porcelana y bebiendo con calma el vino. Los chicos se quedaron fascinados por el sabor del vino, pero se sintieron avergonzados de pedir más vino. Varios minutos después, Haku terminó de leer el pergamino y miró inexpresivamente los dos Genin de Kiri. Con un suspiro lleno nuevamente la copas y hablo: "Saben que ustedes no tienen un poder sobre mi".

Toshiro con el ceño fruncido contesto: "Eres una Yuki… No tiene elección". Dijo el joven con molestia.

"Oh… Entonces que van hacer si no acepto regresa al Clan de mi madre… Envía asesino para asesinarme a mí y a Naruto-kun". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa Fría. El contenida del pergamino era muy simple regresa a Kirigakure con su madre para hacer juzgada por su crimen de abandonar su aldea y el Clan. Para evitar que sus cabeza no sean cortadas deben entregar los Jutsus, técnica o habilidades que ella crear o aprendió. Haku estaba molesta por el contenido del pergamino, que se cree el Clan Yuki, el dueño de su vida. Además ellos tampoco sabían que su madre estaba muerta hace años atrás.

"Es tu Clan y tu aldea, Es tu obligación regresar a Kirigakure". Hablo Toshiro enojado.

"No es mi Clan… Ustedes no son mi familia, no me ensañarlo Nada y Kirigakure no es mi Hogar. Incluso si este pergamino tiene la firma de la Mizukage y el jefe del Clan no volveré a esa tierra maldita".

"Además mi madre y padre murieron hace años y mi madre nunca me dijo que provenía de un Clan. Ustedes no tiene derecho sobre mí y mis técnica que tanto trabajo me costó hacer y entrenar". Haku dijo con una voz fría que incluso asusto a Yoko que estaba escuchando la conversación.

"Tu…". Toshiro no tenía nada que decir. Todo lo que dijo Haku es verdad, No tenían ningún derecho para que ella regresara a Kirigakure.

"Incluso si regreso a esa Clan no creo que Naruto me deje entregar el legado de sus antepasados y siendo sincera yo tampoco lo haría ya que son los legados de mis maestra". Sonrió Haku mientras bebía. Era consciente que si las técnicas del Clan Namikaze cayeran en manos de terceros comenzaran una guerra para obtenerla. "Si el Clan Yuki o Kirigakure nos persigue ten por seguro que sus cuerpos será torturado y destripado hasta la muerte y luego serán enviado de vuelta a sus casas". Dijo Haku con una brillante sonrisa que hizo temblar de miedo a los dos Genin y a Yoko.

Toshiro y Suigetsu se levaron de su asiento y salieron de la casa sin decir ninguna palabra. Sintieron que si hablado más con esa mujer tal vez perdería la cabeza. Yoko miró a los jóvenes Ninja del extranjero salir del apartamento en silencio con algo de miedo. Yoko conocía un poco la personalidad de su maestra asi que se levanto de la silla y salió de la sala y se fue a su habitación.

Haku miró el pergamino por varios minutos mientras bebía su delicioso vino en silencio. La joven mujer pensaba en sus padres y el pequeño pueblo donde vivió. Aun recordaba que dejo su hogar sin enterrar a sus padres después del aquel fatídico accidente. Quería regresar y ver y su casa aun estaba de pie o lo pueblerino haya enterrado a sus padres.

"Cuando termine los exámenes Chunnis le diré a Naruto que nuestro próximo viaje es visitar mi antiguo hogar". Hablo Haku en voz baja con un toque de tristeza.

Toshiro y Suigetsu caminaron por la aldea en silencio. Suigetsu estaba mirado los vendedores ambulante de la aldea mientras que Toshiro solo comino sin decir ninguna palabra. "Porque no le dijiste que su madre era la hija del anterior cabeza del Clan Yuki". Pregunta Suigetsu con una risa tonta que mostraba sus dientes afilados.

Toshiro miró a su compañero de equipo con disgusto. "Sabía que rechazaría sobre la citación de vuelta". Dice Toshiro con calma. "Incluso si le digo que es nieta del anterior patriarca del Clan, dudo que ella vuelva a Kirigakure".

"Umm… Que le vas a decir a tu Clan sobre el rechazo de Haku-san". Pregunta Suigetsu mirando a Toshiro buscando una respuesta.

Toshiro se escoge de los hombros. "Le diré que rechazo la propuesta. Si sigue persistente de no abandona la idea… No es mi problema". Toshiro pensó la amenaza de Haku. Sabía que esa mujer es fuerte, pero aun asi no sabe que esta fuerte es. Solo tiene que espera la pelea de Haku y Daisuke en la tercera fase de los exámenes Chunnis.

"Sabe cuando vendrá la Mizukage". Pregunta Toshiro con voz cansada y desgatada.

"Según Zabuza viene en dos días con el Jinchuriki de seis cola". Contesto Suigetsu con calma.

"Oh… Asi que viene con ese bueno para Nada". Toshiro conocía el jinchuriki de seis colas. En la guerra civil el maldito hombre no hizo nada para ayudar a la nueva Mizukage ni tampoco ayudo a enfrentarse a Yagura Karatachi el antiguo Jinchuriki de tres colas y anterior Yondaime Mizukage. Por su irresponsabilidad, la guerra civil dura más tiempo de lo que necesitaba por no luchar. Si no fuera por algunos ninja de elites de Kirigakure que lo trajeron de vuelta con su mujer como rehén, el maldito hombre estaría recorriendo el país despreocupadamente de la vida sin importarle que su Hogar que estaba ardiendo en la guerra.

La nueva Mizukage quería cortarle la cabeza por traición, pero no había otro recipiente para encerrar el demonio y el último maestro de Fuinjutsu de su aldea murió después de extraer el demonio de Yagura y encerrarlo en Nagisa.

"Escuche de Zabuza-sensei que después de los exámenes que los Kage y los Daimyo se van a reunir para hablar sobre la alianza y la financiación de esta". Toshiro dijo mientras caminaba.

"AH… Era de esperar pero cuales aldea participar en esa dicha reunión".

"Los cincos principales aldeas ocultas y Takigakure. Los demás aldea Shinobi que no tiene un demonio de Cola no fueron invitada en la reunión".

"Saben lo que van Hablar". Pregunta Suigetsu cuando ver a dos chicas atractivas pasando al lado de él.

"Según Nagisa-san es la primera vez que los Kage y lo Daimyo se reúnen en un mismo sitio y también es la primera que los Jinchuriki estén reunido todo junto en el mismo lugar". Toshiro recordó su conversación de los jinchuriki hace más tres semanas atrás.

"Lo que van hablar en esa reunión está clasificado como secreto de Rango **S** o más, y no es nuestro deber averigua mas sobre esa reunión". Dijo Toshiro Caminado hacia el hotel donde se hospedad su grupo y Suigetsu lo siguió en silencio hacia el hotel.

Minato y Hiruzen que estaba en la oficina recibieron de sus espías el informe de Toshiro y su compañero de equipo visitar el apartamento de Naruto. Minato había adivinado lo que estaban hablando la Novia de su Hijo con los dos Genin de Kirigakure. No estaba preocupado sobre ese asunto ya que no es un problema de Konoha y el País del fuego.

Hiruzen que estaba sentado en el sofá de la oficina miró a Minato. "El Clan Hyuga están enfadados por el accidente de su heredera". Hablo Hiruzen con calma.

Minato giro su cabeza para ver al viejo Kage y Dijo: "Oh… Que quiere que haga. Que entregue a un participante de los exámenes por su estupidez".

Hiruzen suspiro y dice: "Sabes que el Clan Hyuga son tan argulloso como los Uchiha, Y quieren la cabeza que lastimo a la Niña Hyuga".

"Eh… Saben que la mujer representa a un Clan extinto y que Daimyo vendrá en dos Días para ver a Haku pelear" Dijo Minato sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si hacemos daños a la Novia de mi hijo, creo que Daimyo no estará feliz y recortara el presupuesto de la aldea. Y Naruto no se quedara con los brazos cruzado viendo de cómo su mujer fue herida por la aldea. No conocemos las habilidades de Naruto y que tan fuerte es en realidad, es mejor evitar los problema por ahora hasta que termine los exámenes Chunnis".

Hiruzen se quedo callado por unos minutos cuando los dos hombres escucharon que alguien tocar la puerta de la oficina. Minato y Hiruzen fruncieron el ceño y miraron el reloj de la pared. Era casi más de la siete de la noche y la oficina del Hokage no recibe visitar a esta hora de la noche. Al menos que sea de alta prioridad y esté ligado a la seguridad de la aldea de Konoha.

Minato hablo con voz alta. "Pasen". La puerta se abrió mostrando a dos Genin de Sunagakure. Minato mira a la Kunoichi que tiene el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos de color verde azulado. Su vestimenta consta de una camisa de rejilla, un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en la cintura. Lleva también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, además de portar su protector ninja alrededor del cuello.

El otro usa un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera. También lleva una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato y su protector de frente.

Minato y Hiruzen miraron a los Genin de su aliado de Suna. "Ustedes deben ser los hijos de Rasa el Yondaime Kazekage de Sunagakure… En donde está el otro". Pregunta Hiruzen conociendo los Hijos de Rasa cuando fue en su misión diplomática años atrás. Minato también los conocía mediante los informes que recibió de los participantes Chunnis. También sabía que otro era el Jinchuriki de una cola.

"Hai… Soy Temari". Se presento la rubia y luego presento al joven de su lado. "Este es my hermano menor Kankurō".

"Mi otro hermano esta en el hotel ahora mismo". Los dos hermanos se inclinaron un poco.

"Eh… Entonces porque están aquí". Pregunta Minato mirando a los dos hermanos del Jinchuriki de Suna.

Los dos hermanos se miraron del uno del otro y Temari dio un paso adelante. "Bueno, Hokage-sama, se trata de lo examines Chunnis que comenzaron en unos días". Hablo Temari con voz suave y fuerte que llamo la atención de los dos hombres.

Kushina y sus hijos estaban esperando la llegada de Minato para comenzar a cenar. Kushina con ayuda de Jiraiya y Minato les había enseñado a sus hijos el Hiraishin no Jutsu, el jutsu personal de su esposo. La Uzumaki entreno a sus hijos en Kenjutsu y Taijutsu ya que mayoría de los participantes eran experto con la espada o combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Kaa-san… Ayer vino Hinata-chan y me hablo sobre el accidente que ocurrió en la academia durante la competencia". Hablo Daisuke recodando que su prometida vino a visitarle ayer y hablo sobre Hanabi Y Yoko.

"Oh, sí, También me dijo algo Ino-chan sobre su primo en el hospital por culpa de Yoko". Hablo También Kazuki mirando a su madre.

Kushina miró a sus hijos y le sonrió con una cálida sonrisa. "Tu hermana menor fue tomada por Haku como aprendiz. Yoko aprendió Taijutsu en las mano de Haku y pudo vencer al Yamanaka y la Hyuga solo usando Taijutsu que aprendió de Haku". Kushina no le gustaba hablar de Haku ya que sentía que sus dos hijos Yoko y Naruto fuera rebatado por esa maldita perra.

"Si es asi, porque esa mujer intervino en la pelea de Yoko y Hanabi y dejo hospitalizada la hermana de mi prometida". Dijo Daisuke con enojo. Cuando vio a Hinata llorando sobre la condición de su hermana Hanabi.

"La Hyuga uso su Kekkei Genkai en la competencia e intento usar una técnica peligrosa contra tu hermana. Haku siendo la maestra de Yoko tuvo que intervenir en la pelea para que no saliera lastimada tu hermana menor". Kushina Dijo una voz aterradora y con ceño fruncido en sus rostro. Según su esposo la victoria de la pelea era de su hija. Pero la Hyuga con enojo y frustración activo sus malditos ojos para vencer a su amada hija.

"Hmp… Hanabi solo es una niña… No tuvo que usar fuerza para detenerla". Hablo enojado Daisuke. "Además, porque esa inútil de Yoko sigue yendo a la academia Ninja. Ella no puede usar Chakra para ser Ninja".

"¡Daisuke!". Grita Kushina con enojo. "Ella es tu hermana menor. Mi hija no es inútil gano su combate solo usando Taijutsu y le gano a esa mocosa de los Hyuga que era una engreída por ser de un Clan especializado en Taijutsu".

"Si sigue insultando tu hermana yo misma te dejare discapacitado para que no luche en la tercera parte de los exámenes Chunnis. Oíste". Amenazo Kushina callando a su hijo. A ella no le gustaba que sus hijos Mayores despreciaran a su hermana menor. Cuando Naruto se fue de la aldea, sus hijos no perecidos deprimidos por la partida de su hermano, incluso parecía feliz que se fuera de la casa y de la aldea. Kushina y su esposo sabía sobre ese problema, pero nunca dijeron nada para detenerlo y el precio fue la partida de Naruto de la villa.

"Daisuke tu oponente en la primera partida es Haku. Te lo voy a recordar de nuevo. Esa mujer es peligrosa y buscara la manera de asesinarte de inmediato. Usa toda tu fuerza y ganarle a esa mujer lo más rápido posible y si te confía demasiado lo pagara muy caro". Kushina era consciente de la fuerza de Haku después de escuchar que a su hija menor casi vencer a una Hyuga en Taijutsu. Si ella era capaz de ensañarle a su hija a pelear asi, que habilidades tendrás ella para vencer a sus hijos.

Hubo un silencio por varios minutos cuando Minato llega a la Mansión Uzumaki para cenar. El Hombre vio un silencio mortal en el comedor y solo sonrió a su esposa que lo miraba cuando llega a la casa.

"Ya llegue". Dijo Minato sentándose en la silla mirando a sus hijos y esposa en un silencio incomodo.

"Bienvenido a casa Minato-kun". Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa cariñosa, luego se levanta de la silla y entra en la cocina para busca la cena. Los Dos jóvenes uzumaki solo asiente la cabeza en silencio sobe la llegada de su padre. Minato suspira un poco y mira a su esposa entrar a la cocina y pensando su conversación con los Hermanos de Sunagakure.


	29. Chapter 29

**Exámenes Chunnis parte 3**

**(Konoha)**

Yoko miraba su maestra luchando con clones de hielo solo usando Taijutsu. Había pasada tres días desde que los dos Ninja de Kirigakure visitaron a Haku. En los últimos días el creciente aumento de de visitante llegaron a Konoha. Desde Nobles, comerciantes hasta simple civiles para disfrutar los exámenes Chunnis que comenzarán mañana. Yoko estaba preocupada por su hermano Mayor Naruto, que no ha parecido de su misión. Mañana se cumplirá un mes que se fue de la aldea.

Haku con una lanza de hielo destruyo el último clon de hielo y miro el cielo pensando en Naruto. "Espero que este bien…". Pensó Haku con una sonrisa triste. Mientras ver a su estudiante venir hacia ella.

"Sensei… descansemos y vamos a la agua termales para relaja nuestros cuerpos". Sugirió Yoko a su maestra con una sonrisa alegre.

Haku con una sonrisa y dice: "Me parece bien… Mañana comenzara la competencia y necesito relájame un poco". Yoko toma de la mano a su maestra y la lleva a mejores agua termales de la aldea. Haku viendo a su estudiante alegre la sigue sin resistirse.

Mientras que Haku y Yoko van a las aguas termales. Minato y Hiruzen junto con un grupo de Ninja estaban en la puerta principal de la aldea para recibir a los últimos dos Kage y Daimyo de las principales potencia. El Daimyo **de ****Kaminari no Kuni (****País**** del Rayo), **junto con el **Raikage** de **Kumogakure no sato** y el Daimyo de **Tsuchi no Kuni (****País de la Tierra****),** junto también con el **Tsuchikage **de **Iwagakure no Sato.**

El día anterior se presento el Daimyo de **Mizu no Kuni **(**País del Agua), **junto con la Mizukage de **Kirigakure no sato**. Asi también el Daimyo de **Taki no Kuni (****País de la Cascada), **junto con el Kage de** Takigakure no sato. **

Varios minutos después aparecen algunos Anbu de mascaras de porcelanas blanca con los símbolo de Iwagakure y Kumogakure caminado junto a un par de carruaje que tiene a los más alto del carruaje los símbolo del país del Rayo y el País de la Tierra.

Los dos carruaje pararon delante de la puerta de la ladea y algunas personas salieron de los carruaje. El carruaje del país del país del Rayo sale un hombre alto y de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, unas cuantas arrugas, los pómulos definidos, el labio superior también tiene un tono más oscuro que el fondo, similar a su hermano menor y un pequeño bigote y la barba. Aparece usando su capa de Kage y el sombrero regularmente, sin camisa, debajo de la cual aún muestra su físico descomunal. Tiene un shuriken negro tatuado en ambos hombros. En cada muñeca tiene pulseras de oro y tiene un cinturón de oro en la cintura con la cara de un jabalí grabado en el centro.

Junto al Raikage está el Daimyo del país del Rayo. El hombre tiene piel de tonalidad oscura. Posee una barba candado, usa anteojos y tiene una expresión de aburrimiento.

En el segundo carruaje salen cuatro personas. El primero que baja es un anciano con una estatura bastante baja Sus rasgos faciales son una barba y un bigote triangular con esquinas angulares. Él tiene una gran nariz roja y las cejas gruesas de forma rectangular. La parte superior de su cabeza está completamente calva, aunque tiene algo de pelo blanco en la parte posterior y los lados de la cabeza, la parte de atrás de la cual se ata con una cinta amarilla en un moño. Junto a lado del viejo Kake aparece otro hombre de edad avanzada, con prominentes cejas, con bigote y barba grandes de color marrón claro.

Detrás de los dos hombres de avanzado edad están dos hombres con una gran fuerte de Chakra. El primero en hombre alto de más dos metros de altura y vestido con una clase de armadura que se extendía por todo el cuerpo hasta la mitad inferior de su rostro, el encubrimiento. Aparte de su armadura roja, también llevaba una capa roja (sombrero cónico de paja) que parece estar compuesto del mismo metal que su armadura. Junto al lado del hombre había otro hombre veinteañero con una cabellera permanente plateada bastante desordenada y ojos azules. Su atuendo estándar consiste en una yukata blanca con un patrón de remolino azul en la parte inferior y al final de las mangas, que se usa para que su brazo solo atraviese la manga izquierda y la mitad derecha caiga sobre su obi. Sobre esto lleva un cinturón negro abrochado para que quede sobrante colgando de la hebilla, de la que cuelga su bokutō Lake Toya. Debajo, usa una camisa negra con forro rojo con cuello abierto y pantalones negros. También usa botas negras hasta la rodilla, abrochadas en la parte superior y por encima de su pie, que parecen agregar aproximadamente media pulgada a su altura.

Minato miró mas atentamente a esos dos hombres sabiendo que son los Jinchuriki de la Iwagakure. Minato y Hiruzen dieron algunos pasos adelantes y se inclinaron un poco.

"Bienvenido a Konohagakure no sato". Dijo Minato con una voz fuerte y nítida. Minato vestía su Túnica de Hokage y Hiruzen con un Kimono de seda negro.

"Oh… Minato años sin verte". Dijo el Raikage con voz fuerte y un ceño fruncido en los labios.

Minato con indiferencia mirar el Raikage "Si fuera un poco más rápido te mataría en la tercera guerra. HaHa…". Dijo Minato con una risa fría cruel.

"Estos jóvenes se saben comportar frente a su mayores". Dijo el Tsuchikage caminado hacia Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

"Mis disculpa Daimyōs-sama… Sus habitaciones están listas en el mejor hotel de la Aldea. Espero que disfrute su estadía en mi aldea". Minato dijo con suavidad y una brillante sonrisa.

"UHM…". Los dos Daimyo regresaran a su carruaje después de saludar a Minato y Hiruzen y partieron hacia el hotel acompañado por los Ninja de la aldea y los Anbu de sus Naciones. Los Kage se quedaron con Minato un poco y los dos Jinchuriki se quedaron detrás del viejo Kage de Iwagakure.

"Entonces estos son tu Jinchuriki de tu aldea". Hablo Minato mirando los dos hombres.

Ōnoki asiente con la cabeza y mirar a sus Jinchuriki de su aldea. "El que tiene la armadura Roja se llama Han jinchuriki de la cinco y también un Jonin de elite de nuestra aldea". Ōnoki presento al hombre. Han dio un paso adelante y se inclino un poco. "Saludos a los Kages". Dijo Han sin ninguna clase de emoción.

"El otro es Gintoki Sakata jinchuriki de cuatro cola y un Jonin de la aldea". Ōnoki presento su segundo Jinchuriki. Gintoki con una sonrisa se inclino un poco y saludo a los Kages.

Minato asiente con la cabeza y hablo. "Sin mas no recuerdo los primeros Jinchuriki de sus aldea murieron en la mano de mi madre". Presumió Minato con una sonrisa burlona a sus aliados. Como Niño criado por el Clan Namikaze sintió un rotundo odio a las demás aldea ocultas. Su madre dijo una vez, los Namikaze le encantaba asesinar a cualquier Ninja de Iwa, Kumo y Suna por destruir lo que su Clan hizo por el País del Fuego. Después de su Madre lo enviara a la aldea su odio hacia lo demás Naciones se redujo potencialmente después de conocer su esposa. Pero aun queda un poco de odia hacia las demás Naciones que destruyeron su clan.

Los dos Kage fruncieron los ceños cuando mencionaron el Clan Namikaze y la mención del asesino de sus primeros Jinchurikis en la mano de esa mujer. Incluso hasta el día de Hoy las consecuencias de exterminar a ese clan aun le duelen. Miles de sus Ninja murieron en las manos de esos lunáticos amante de la guerra. Eran 10 veces en cantidad que los Namikaze, pero se lo arreglaron de matar a casi a todo sus Ninja, Incluso lo Uzumaki no fueron tan difícil de exterminar.

Cuando sus Hombres llegaron a la pequeña aldea no encontraron nada. Los habitantes de ese pueblo se dispersaron por el continente y otro se fueron a vivir fuera del continente. Nadie sabía quienes habitaban esas tierras y lo único registro que recibieron es que Minato era el único sobreviviente de ese Maldito Clan lleno de loco. Hoy en día es casi imposible de encontrar quienes vivían en esas tierras.

"Lo dice el hombre que le quitaron el Apellido Namikaze y tu Clan quedo en los libros de Historia". Dijo Burlonamente el Raikage.

Minato se escoge de los hombres. "Fue el deseo de mi madre la ultima matriarca de mi Clan que murió defendiendo el País del Fuego hasta el último aliento". Minato no sabía como su hijo obtuvo las técnicas del Clan y las últimas palabras de su madre.

"Ustedes ya cállense…". Dijo Ōnoki con molestia. "Ya llegaron Todos los Kages". Pregunta Ōnoki a Minato.

Minato deja de discutir con el Raikage y mirar el viejo Kage. "Solo falta el Kazekage. Los demás vinieron ayer". Minato dijo en baja.

Ōnoki asiente con la cabeza y mirar los rostro de los Hokage de la montaña. "Mi nieta me envió un informe que dos personas representa al clan Namikaze". Hablo el vejo caminado hacia el centro de la ciudad. Los demás Kage siguieron al viejo escoltado por varios Ninja de Konoha.

Hiruzen que estaba al lado de Tsuchikage hablo. "Fue el deseo del Daimyo del Fuego para poner fin al primer Clan Real de nuestra Nación en los exámenes Chunnis".

"Algunos de nuestro espías informaron sobre las espadas Kitetsu en manos de los dos jóvenes representantes del Clan Namikaze". Dijo el Raikage mirando la ladea de Konoha y recibiendo las miradas de los aldeano de Konoha que pasaban por la zona.

Minato con el ceño fruncido miro al Raikage. "¿Cómo saben que ellos tienen el Tesoro del Clan Namikaze?". Pregunta Minato ya que pocas personas sabias que su hijo naruto y su Novia tenía las Kitetsu.

El Raikage con una sonrisa no respondió la pregunta de Minato. El hombre tenía espías dentro de los palacios de los Daimyo de las cinco Naciones Elementales y supo que la joven que representa el Clan Namikaze obtuvo la Nidai Kitetsu del Daimyo del fuego.

Minato viendo que le Raikage no respondió su pregunta solo suspira con cansancio. Minato vio a los dos Jinchuriki que no hablaban y solo se quedaron viendo su aldea. Varios minutos caminando los Kage llegaron al Hotel que se hospedaba los participantes de los exámenes, Nobles, Familia Rica, Los kage de las diferentes aldea y los Daimyo.

"Mañana comienza las terceras Fase de las exámenes Chunnis y el Kazekage vendrá esta noche con el Daimyo del país del viento… Espero que disfrute su estadía en la aldea". Minato se despidió de los Kages y dejando a Hiruzen en el lugar.

"Quieren beber algo". Pregunta Hiruzen con una sonrisa. Los dos Kages asienten con la cabeza y entrar al hotel.

"Ustedes dos pueden pasear por la aldea… No molesten a los aldeanos". Dijo Ōnoki a sus Jinchurikis. Los dos Hombre se escoge de los hombros y caminar por camino separado para conocer un poco más la aldea.

Hiruzen observo a los Jinchuriki por un momento y entro al Hotel con los dos Kage para beber y hablar un poco.

Yoko y Haku estaba en las aguas termales para relajarse un poco y no pensar demasiado las cosas. Haku suspiraba mientras miraba el techo de la sala con el rostro triste. Yoko viendo a su maestra pensando profundamente, habla para salir del incomodo silencio.

"Estas pensando en mi hermano". Hablo Yoko sacando de los pensamientos a Haku. La joven mirar a su estudiante con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ha pasada un mes y Naruto no ha llegado de su viaje". Dijo Haku jugando con el agua caliente con su mano.

"Um… ¿No está preocupaba que mi hermano salga lastimada gravemente?". Preguntó Yoko con oz asustada y un poco preocupada de la condición de su hermano.

Haku con movimientos suaves y elegante de su muñecas un poco de agua comenzó a levitar en el aire. "Tu hermano no es estúpido como poner su vida en peligro sin saber con quién estar peleando. Incluso si lo hace el lagarto gigante no dejara que Naruto muera ya que si no lo hace el lagarto mayor digo El gran Rojo lo castigaría". Haku estaba un poco preocupaba por su Novio. Ella conocía a Naruto y supo que algo grande hizo como para retrasarse en su llegada de vuelta a la Naciones Elementales.

El las agua termales había varios mujeres bañándose y conversando entre ella. Haku hace varias figuras con el agua que estaba levitando en el aire. Usando su Kekkei Genkai congelo la figura de un Dragón en miniatura que hizo con el agua levitando. Yoko Mirar a su maestra con admiración, ya que muy pocas personas tiene un control perfecto sobre un elemento de concreto.

"Yoko-Chan". Se escucha una voz detrás de Yoko. Las dos mujeres miraron a un grupo de mujeres jóvenes viniendo hacia ella. Haku reconoció a tres jóvenes, ya que participaron en los exámenes Chunnis.

"Usted desde ser la prometida de Kazuki… Ino Yamanaka". Dijo Haku mirando la rubia y luego miró a las dos jóvenes detrás de Ino.

"Debe ser Sakura y…". Haku reconoció a la peli-rosa, pero no recordaba el nombre de la otra mujer que tiene ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños.

"Tenten". Dijo la mujer.

"Oh…". Haku observo a las tres mujeres desnuda en su estanque de agua termal.

"Yoko-chan... Escuche de mi tío que dejaste a primo en el hospital". Ino supo de la competencia que hubo en la academia y el accidente que tuvo.

"Lucho bien… Nada de otro mundo". Pero Ino queda inconforme de la respuesta de Yoko y pregunta más profundamente.

Yoko no quería hablar de la competencia asi que ignoro todas las preguntas de la prometida de su Hermano mayor y comenzó a jugar con las aguas termales.

Ino viendo que Yoko no contestaba sus preguntas miró a Haku que tiene una sonrisa encantadora. Las tres jóvenes miraron el cuerpo desarrollado desnudo de Haku y quedaron envidiosas. Ellas tenían que entrenar sus cuerpos hasta los límites para hacerse fuerte y por consecuencia formaron algunos músculos en sus cuerpos, aunque no se notaba ahí estaban. Pero el cuerpo de Haku no tenía ese problema, tenía las piel como la nieve, sus musculo eran delicado y elegantes que costaba creer que esos músculos mando volar a un hombre en el aire y matarlo al instante con una lanza de hielo en la preliminares. Sus pechos eran abundantes y tenía curvas perfectas, cejas largas, grandes ojos preciosos, y aunque ella no tenía una pequeña boca de cereza-como, sus rojos labios que se curvaban ligeramente eran aún más atractivos.

"Nunca han visto a una mujer hermosa y elegante como Yo". Hablo Haku con voz seductora y sexual que hizo que las tres mujeres dejaran de mirar su cuerpo. Yoko solo sacude su cabeza viendo la Hooligan y narcisista de su Maestra.

"Puahaha…"

La risa de Haku llama la atención de todas las mujeres dentro de recinto. "Solo bromeaba… Entonces porque están aquí". Pregunta Haku con voz suave.

"Descansa de nuestro entrenamiento". Dijo Tenten soltando sus moños.

"En donde están su equipo y la otra que tiene los ojos espeluznante". Preguntó Haku buscando algo con que hablar.

"Mi equipo aun está entrenando para competencia de Mañana". Dijo Sakura con algo de tristeza. En el último mes no vio a su equipo y su sensei no le ha enseñado nada.

"Mi equipo estar el otro lado de las agua termales con el grupo de Tenten". Dijo Ino mirando a Haku y Tenten asiente con la cabeza.

"Eh… Están del otro lado de los baños". Haku miro la pared que conecta el lado masculino.

"Y Hinata… Buena ella está con su Prometido entrenando". Ino invito a Hinata a venir pero ella la rechazo y se quedo en la Mansión de los Uzumaki entrenando con Daisuke.

"Mmm…"- Haku se queda Callada por varios segundo pensando en algo. Yoko descansando en las agua hablo. "¿Cómo se siente ser una Kunoichi?". Pregunta Yoko a las tres Genin.

"Aburrido…". Dijo Tenten con calma. "Nuestra misiones es escoltar algunos comerciantes o Noble o atrapar un maldito Gato por la aldea".

Las dos jóvenes asienten con la cabeza. "Es lo mismo para nuestro grupo. Lo único emocionantes fue el llamado del Hokage para ir a pelear con Zabuza…". Ino dijo mirando a Haku.

"Pero cuando llegamos el enemigo se había rendido y nuestra participación no era necesario en ese momento. Después de esa misión nuestro grupo entreno para participar en los exámenes Chunnis, pero este año había demasiada personas poderosa para competir y nuestro entrenamiento no estaba a la altura en este momento". Suspiro Ino cuando pensó en la misión de ayuda para la misión de equipo siete. Asi también su intenso entrenamiento que tuvo antes que comenzara los exámenes.

Sakura y Tenten solo asiente en silencio. El grupo de Tenten era el más preparado pero ninguno de su compañero paso la preliminares ya que Lee se enfrento contra un Jinchuriki y Neji quedo empatado con Hinata. Sakura por otra parte era la más normal de su grupo, Sasuke era el último Uchiha de la aldea y había activado su Sharingan en su última misión. Y los gemelos Uzumaki eran los Jinchuriki de la nueve cola y alumno de un Sennin legendario y sus padres era el Hokage de su aldea y su madre una Jonin de elite de Konaha. Mientras los padres de ella eran simple civiles sin historia Shinobi.

"Eh… Suena muy aburrido". Yoko dijo con la cara decepcionada. Ella quería saber como es la vida de un Shinobi activo.

Mientras que Haku solo miró el techo del recinto sin escuchar a las jóvenes hablando. Después de varios minutos de baño Haku y Yoko se despidieron de la Genin de Konoha y salieron de las aguas termales y caminaron la ruidosa ciudad de Konoha. Durante todo el día Haku pasea por todo Konoha con Yoko y cenaron en el mejor restaurante de la villa.

**(Día siguiente)**

Haku se despierta por los rayos de luz de la mañana y se levanta de su cama en ropa interior. Hace un sencillo desayuno para dos personas y entra al baño para bañarse y prepararse para competencia que comenzara en par de Hora. Yoko que despertó varios minutos después de Haku, se sienta en la silla y ver el desayuno servido en la mesa. La niña coge el plato de arroz y comenzó a comer. Haku sale del baño con su Kimono Negro y se sienta en la silla para desayunar con su estudiante.

"Parece que mi hermano no llego a tiempo". Hablo Yoko con tristeza y preocupación de no ver a su hermano mayor llega a la competencia de su maestra. Haku solo comer en silencio, sin escuchar el comentario de Yoko.

Yoko viendo a su maestra que hablaba solo se quedad callada y comer su desayuno con rapidez para irse a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para asistir en la competencia de Haku. Varios minutos después Yoko termino su desayuno y se fue al baño. Haku con el reojo miro a su estudiante entrar al baño solo suspiro con frustración. En los últimos días no podía dormir bien ya su Novio no había regresado de su misión y el maldito lagarto gigante no ha dicho ninguna palabra. Sabía que el Dragón tenía una manera de contactarla sin la medalla del Dragón que entrego su maestra.

Haku se levanta de la silla y caminar hacia la ventana para ver el pueblo un poco. Como siempre las calles de Konoha están repletas de personas caminando de un lado a otro mientras hablaban felices. Haku con el rostro inexpresivo miro las cara de los Kage en la montaña y pensó que lo Hokage de esta aldea eran Narcisista y orgulloso por tener sus rostro esculpido en una montaña.

Varios minutos Yoko salió usando un vestido sin mangas con la letra "U" impreso en la parte superior derecha y un pañuelo claro alrededor de su cuello. También lleva puesto una chaqueta oscura abotonada y una capa de un tono claro inclinada sobre su hombro izquierdo. Haku vio Yoko y el dio una sonrisa alegre.

"Te ves hermosa Yoko-Chan". Felicito Haku a su estudiante.

Yoko con un Sonrojo asiente con la cabeza. "Gracias, Haku-sama".

"Vámonos… Los exámenes Chunnis comenzara en unos minutos". Haku dijo abriendo la puerta de su apartamento para salir y Yoko la siguió el paso. Fuera de su apartamento Haku tomo a Haku en sus Brazos y desapareció en el remolino de Nieve.

(Otro lado).

Kakashi mira a su estudiante con su nuevo atuendo y le dice con voz calmada. "Vamos Sasuke la competencia comenzaran en algunos minutos".

Sasuke con su Sharingan activado mira a Kakashi con arrogancia. "Vamos". Dijo el joven Uchiha.

Kakashi ignora la mirada de su estudiante y le pone una mano derecha en el hombro de Sasuke, Momento después desaparece en un remolino de hoja.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Kushina con su traje Jonin ver a sus hijos preparándose para los exámenes Chunnis que comenzaran en algunos minutos.

"Listo". Habla Kushina viendo a sus Hijos con todos los implementos Ninja para competencia.

"Hai". Gritaron Daisuke y Kazuki con emoción. Había pasado un mes de arduo entrenamiento y habían aprendido el jutsu de su padre a tiempo.

"Bien… Vámonos". Dijo Kushina sin emoción alguna. Ya que estaba preocupada de lo que pasara hoy.

Los participantes de las demás aldea se estaban preparando para la lucha. Algunos para hacerse fuerte, otro para subir de rango, otro para llenar con argullo a su Nación y aldea y Otro por diversión ya estaba aburrida.

Minato estaba sentado en los balcones de los Kage acompañado por Hiruzen y Jiraiya. Minato con el rostro inexpresivo mirar el público que llenaba el estadio de la tercera ronda de los exámenes.

"Los preparativos están listos Jiraiya-san". Hablo Minato con voz fría e indiferente in mirar a los dos hombre.

"Hai… Todo está listo". Dijo Jiraiya con calma.

"Hm… Hiruzen de verdad quiere hacer eso. No, necesita ayuda". Minato dar la vuela y pregunto a Hiruzen que estaba calmado fumando su tabaco.

Hiruzen siguió fumando por varios segundos y dice en voz baja: "No te preocupe Minato-san, el bastardos morirla hoy".

"Uhm... Eso espero". Murmuro Minato en voz baja. "Se pueden Ir". Minato despidió a los dos hombres de la cabina.

"Hai". Dijeron simultáneamente los hombres despareciendo en una pequeña explosión de humo. Minato con un suspiro mirar a su aldeano desde su cabina con el rostro solemne.

"Minato-san". Se escucho una voz atractiva. Minato con una ceja levantada miró a una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro.

Viste un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llega a cubrir los hombros y sigue dejando una hendidura de tamaño considerable. Con el sombrero de Mizukage puesto en su Cabeza.

"Mei-san… Disfrutaste tu estadía de la aldea en esto ultimo día". Dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa. En estos últimos día Manato estaba ocupando y no le dio tiempo hablar con los demás Kage de las diferentes aldeas. Dio Gracias que Hiruzen le había ayudado a entretener a sus invitados en estos días.

"Lo disfrute… Tu aldea es hermosa". Dijo Mei sentándose y dejando su sombrero de Kage al lado del sombrero de Minato.

"Que bueno". Un silencio se apodero de la pequeña cabina. Mei viendo que la mitad de estadio llego hablo boca para hablar.

"Escuche que tu hijo es el primero que pelea. ¿Qué piensa ganara el combate?". Pregunta Mei con voz dulce y mirando a Minato.

Minato se escoge de los hombros y responde: "No lo sé, La oponente de mi hijo es fuerte". Minato no estaba seguro si su hijo le pudiera ganar a Haku.

"Ehh…". Mei dejo de hablar cuando escucho unos pasos viniendo a la cabina de los Kage.

"Mei-san, Minato-san…". Una voz fuerte se escucha en la habitación. Minato y Mei miraron un hombre alto y de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, entrando a la habitación de los Kages.

"A-san… Tan ruidoso como siempre". Hablo Minato con molestia. Mei solo sonrió al Raikage.

"Umn… Entonces es ustedes la Godaime MizukageMei Temuri". Pregunta A mirando a la hermosa mujer.

"Si… Es un Placer conocerlo". Dijo Mei con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. A se sienta al lado izquierdo de Minato y deja su sombrero en la mesa.

"Hoy en es un buen día para ver unas buenas peleas". Habla A con una sonrisa y mirando el enorme campo de batalla del estadio.

"Nuestro Gennin darán todo para subir de rango y utilizar todo su repertorios para lograrlo". Minato no le importaba la competencia ya que tenía algunas cosas que solucionar.

La puerta se abre mostrado el viejo Sandaimei Tsuchikage y Yondaime Kazekage. Ōnoki Lleva la Túnica de Kage de su aldea. AL lado del viejo Kake están el cuarto Kazekage es un hombre que tiene el pelo castaño rojizo, con una mirada muy severa en su rostro. Llevaba un traje negro sencillo con un cuello alto. También llevaba una pequeña bolsa atada a la cadera y la armadura de malla debajo de su ropa.

"Ōnoki-san, Rasa-san… ". Minato solo dijo asintiendo la cabeza. Los dos hombres no hablaron y se sentaron en sus respetivos puestos dejando sus sobreros de kages en la mesa con los demás.

Haku había llegado a la entrada del estadio y bajo a Yoko de sus brazos. Haku con un movimiento de su muñeca aparece la medalla de plata y la insignia del Clan Namikaze. La joven mujer se pone sus accesorios en su cuerpo y entra al estadio.

En la entrada del estadio había un grupo de Ninja con mascara vigilando la puerta. Haku se le acerca al grupo y dice en voz alta. "Soy Haku representante del Clan Namikaze y participante de los exámenes Chunnis".

El Ninja con la mascar de perro y que parece ser el líder del grupo mira a Haku y la Hija de Hokage. "Bien puede entrar al estadio". Dijo el Anbu con indiferencia.

Haku asiente con la cabeza y mirar a su estudiante. "Vamos ". Yoko asiente con la cabeza y las dos mujeres entrar al estadio recibiendo a mirada de algunas personas. Entrando al estadio Yoko se separa de Haku y con una sonrisa le dice: "Buenas suerte, Haku-sama". Yoko con una dulce sonrisa se despide de Haku y buscar un lugar para sentarse y ver la competencia. Haku la despide con la mano y camina por los pasillos de estadio para entrar a la arena de combate.

Caminando al final de pasillo Haku se encuentra con la Jinchuriki de Takigakure Fu que tiene una sonrisa radiante.

"Oh… Fu-chan, ¿Por qué esta tan feliz?". Pregunta Haku con una dulce voz mientras miraba la Kunoichi.

Fu viendo a Haku acercándose la saluda con la mano. "Estoy saliendo con Nagisa-kun". Dijo Fu con el rostro sonrojado. Haku escucho eso y solo asiente con la cabeza.

"Me alegro por ti". Haku llego delante de Fu y mirar el campo de batalla donde tendrá lugar las peleas de la tercera ronda y había algunos participantes en ella.

"Estas lista". Pregunta Haku sin mirar a la jinchuriki de Taki. Fu solo asiente en respuesta. Haku camina hacia el campo con elegancia y gracia que atrajo la mirada del público. No solo por su belleza sino que en su pecho y cuello tiene la insignia del Clan Namikaze. Algunos Ancianos y adultos en el público miraron con admiración aquellos accesorios legendarios. Poco sabía los Kages que entre el público habían personas que vivió en aquellas tierras y alguna vez en el pasado fueron Namikaze.

El Daimyo del fuego junto con su heredero y demás los Daimyo del continente miraron a Haku con una sonrisa.

"Jamás creí que alguna vez pudiera vez un descendiente del Clan Namikaze otra vez". Dijo Daimyo del País del Rayo. Los demás Daimyo asienten con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con el Daimyo del Rayo.

"HaHa…". Se rio el Daimyo de fuego. "Es una lástima que el otro represéntate del Clan Real de mi Nación se rindiera en la preliminares o sino hoy pudiéramos ver Shodai Kitetsu y el Arte Marcial del Clan Namikaze". Dijo El Daimyo con voz alegre y tapándose un boca con su abanico plegable.

"Pero esta Joven no se queda atrás. Se dice que es la personificación der las matriarcas del Clan Namikaze en esta era y no dudo en ella". Daimyo tomo una copa de vino y lo bebió.

"La mayoría Naciones tenía envidia de tu Nación por tener tal Clan". Hablo e Daimyo del país de viento. "Incluso en nuestra guerra para tener más territorio tu Clan jamás mato a los civiles inocente de nuestra lucha".

"Pero Todo cambio cuando esto idiota crearon las aldea oculta y nuestro poder sobre nuestro tierra eran cuestionable". Hablo el Daimyo del país del agua.

Los Daimyo se quedaron en silencio y miraron la cabina de los Kage con disgusto. Durante casi un siglo las peleas entre los Daimyo cesaron y sus países no su pudieron expandir mas allá de su frontera. En cambio después de la creación de las aldeas ocultas por parte de Hashirama el continente vivió tres guerras Mundiales que jamás se haya visto.

Haku llego al centro del campo en donde estaban los demás participantes, Fu estaba detrás de ella con el rostro serio mientras miraba el público de las gradas. Algunas personas miraron con rabia a Haku mientras que otro solo la ignoro como una mosca.

Varios minutos después Todos los participantes habían llegado a la hora acordada y miraron a la cabina de los Kage en los más altos del estadio.

Minato se levanta de su silla y dar un paso adelante mostrando su figura al público. La gente comenzó a gritar a ver a su Hokage y lo saludaba con la mano. Minato con el rostro con una sonrisa brillante calmo al público y hablo en voz alta y clara para que todo el estadio lo escuchara.

"Soy Minato Uzumaki el Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato del País del Fuego". Se presento Minato con voz sabe y con calma.

"Por primera vez en la historia del Continente los cinco Kages de la principales aldeas ocultas, se reúnen para inaugurar los Exámenes Chunnis". Manito miró a los participantes en el campo de batalla.

"Ustedes jóvenes… Un Ninja… es uno que perdura, uno que se mantiene valiente. Déjeme decirle una cosa… La cualidad más importante de un Shinobi… No es la cantidad de técnica que dominen. Lo más importante es… ¡Tener las agallas para nunca rendirse!". Termino Minato de habla recibiendo aplauso y grito de emoción del público.

"Ahora que comience los exámenes". Habla Minato con fuerza. "El primer combate es Daisuke Uzumaki de Konoha contra Haku del Clan Namikaze". Llama Minato a los primeros participantes de la competencia.

"Los demás por favor salgan de la arena". Los demás participantes salen de la arena dejando a Haku y Daisuke.

Daisuke lleva puesto una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscura sin mangas, desabrochada y con el rostro de una calavera en la parte posterior, unos pantalones del mismo material repletos de herraduras y sustentados por un cinturón de calavera, unas botas con carlancas y espuelas y guantes negros. El joven Uzumaki en su cintura lleva una Katana de Funda roja con empuñadora del mismo Color. El Uzumaki mira a Haku con sonrisa confiada.

Haku solo ignora el hermano de su Novio y espera el comienzo de la pelea. Minato viendo que todos dejaron la arena grita. "Comenzad".

Daisuke hace un sello de mano en forma de cruz, mientras que Haku estira su delgada mano derecha y crea una lanza de Hielo con Kekkei Genkai. "Espero que sea entretenido". Hablo Haku con una sonrisa seductora y camina hacia Daisuke con paso rápido.

"Hmph…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Daisuke contra Haku.**

**(Estadio de Konoha)**

Yoko estaba sentada en la grada esperando en comienzo de las partidas, mientras, esperaba siente que alguien la observa detrás de ella. La Uzumaki se dar la vuelta y ver un grupo de persona de ojos blancos a pocos metros donde estaba ella. La niña mira más detenidamente y ver una Niña con un Kimono azul claro, con una venda blanca alrededor de su brazo derecho y con su Byakugan activado mirándola.

La Uzumaki con una sonrisa la saluda con una mano e ignora la mirada de muerte de Hanabi. Esta el día de hoy aun no sabe porque esa Hyuga la odia tanto, Ella nunca la ofendió o hablo con ella en la academia, cuando intento conversa con ella, simplemente la ignoro. Aunque se sintió enojada por la competencia en la academia Ninja, Yoko simplemente dejo ese evento en el pasado y no pensó mucho en ello.

Mientras Yoko estaba pensando, una mujer con el pelo rojo vestida con el traje de Jonin se acerco a la niña.

"Yoko". Llamo Kushina viendo a su hija sola en la grada, mientras que ver el Clan Hyuga a pocos metros donde estaba Yoko.

Yoko Mira a su madre que viene hacia ella. "Kaa-san…". Yoko dijo en voz baja. "¿Cómo has estado?". Pregunta Yoko con una alegre sonrisa a su madre. Ya había pasado un mes desde que se fue a vivir en el apartamento de su hermano y pocas veces había visitado la Mansión Uzumaki.

Kushina extrañaba a su hija, pero con los exámenes Chunnis tuvo que entrenar a sus hijos. Aunque no le gustaba que su hija este viviendo con Haku y estuvo enojada con su esposo que su hija sea la aprendiz de esa mujer.

"Bien…". Respondió Kushina con una pequeña sonrisa. Yoko solo asiente con la cabeza y ver que su padre salir de la cabina de los Kages y comienza a hablar.

"Yoko…". Llama Kushina a su hija que estaba escuchando las palabras de su esposo.

Yoko miro a su madre que llamo. "Si, Kaa-san".

Kushina se le acerca a su hija al oído y dice: "Cuando termine la pelea de tu maestra, Sal del estadio y vete a los Búnkeres de la aldea".

La niña estaba confundida mientras miraba a su madre a los ojos. Kushina viendo esto solo le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza con suavidad.

"¿Por qué?". Pregunta Yoko sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Es un Secreto de alto grado, no te lo puedo decir". Contesta Kushina en voz baja para que solo su Hija la escuchara.

"El primer combate en Daisuke Uzumaki de Konoha contra Haku del Clan Namikaze". Se escucha la Voz de Minato por todo el estadio dando el comienzo a los exámenes Chunnis.

Kushina mirar la arena con un suspiro y luego a su hija. La uzumaki hace varios sellos de Manos y desaparece en una pequeña explosión de humo. Yoko sin sabe que hacer se queda sentada y ver a su maestra caminando a pasos rápido hacia su hermano mayor.

"¡Shua-!".

La lanza de hielo dividió el aire y voló hacia Daisuke a una velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana.

Daisuke que no se movió en lo más mínimo del lugar. La lanza de hielo penetro el pecho con precisión y el impuso masivo su cuerpo voló hacia atrás clavándolo en la pared del estadio. Haku con el rostro inexpresivo mira hacia arriba para ver a cientos de Daisuke cayendo del cielo. El Daisuke con la lanza clavado en el pecho se transformo en un troco de madera.

"Eh… Un Kawarimi no Jutsu". Murmuro Haku siendo rodeado por cientos de Clones de Sombra de Daisuke. Haku crea una espada de hielo y con su **kenbunshoku haki** activada y se lanzo hacia los clones. El impulso de su cuerpo causó colisiones tan poderosas que decenas de Clones de sombra de Daisuke fueron destruidos al instante.

Los Clones de Sombra lanzaron Kunai para detener el avance de la mujer. Pera la espada de hielo que la mujer estaba arrastrando apareció frente a ella desde un ángulo imposible, y colisionó con los Kunai justo en la punta.

'' Ho... ¿Cómo? ''

Los clones estaban aturdidos e intentó retroceder.

¡Pero fue demasiado tarde!

''¡Auge!''

La espada de hielo de Haku se balanceaba de un lado a otro como un tigre imparable, mientras que los clones de Daisuke se dispersaban en humo como una estocadas. Con un movimiento repentino, Haku empujo la punta de la espada hacia el suelo. Usando su Kekkei Genkai dar una vuelta en su propia eje, creando Picas de hielo saliendo del suelo hacia los Clones que la Rodea.

Más de la mitad de los Clones de sombra fueron destruidos en pocos minutos. Daisuke que estaba entre los Clones mira los enormes picos de hielo que destruyeron sus clones. Sabía que sus Clones era inútiles contra esa mujer y era una pérdida de Chakra siguiendo usando los Clones. Con una sella de manaos los Clones desparecieron dejando a él y a Haku en la arena de combate.

Haku con una sonrisa mirar a Daisuke y nuevamente pone la punta de espada de hielo en el suelo. **"****Ninpō: Aisu Eiji (Arte Ninja: ****Era de Hielo)". **Susurró Haku cuando la superficie de la arena se transformo en hielo solido de dos metros de grueso. Daisuke salto para evitar ser congelado sin apartar la mirada de Haku. Las paredes que rodea la arena también se congelo creando un aire frio en el estadio. Lo que estaban cerca de las paredes se alejaron un poco evitando ser congelado por el jutsu de hielo.

Daisuke con chakra en sus pies toco la superficie congelado, un aire frio recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando lo toco. Los espectadores y los Kages miraron con incredulidad de cómo una sola persona congelo toda la superficie de la arena.

"Asi que es ella que el Clan Yuki la quiere de regreso". Pensó la Mizukage mirando a Haku en la mitad del estadio.

Minato que estaba mirando la pelea hablo. "Cuanto Chakra necesita para congela la arena de combate". Minato miro a la Mizukage a su lado. Los otros Kages solo escucharon la pregunta y esperando una respuesta de la mujer.

"No lo sé, Es la primera ver que veo una Yuki que utilice tanto hielo en un solo jutsu". Respondió Mei con calma y mirando la partida. Ella había conocido varios miembros del Clan Yuki, incluso algunos eran Anbu de elites de su aldea. Pero eran lo muy poco que tenía la capacidad de congela una gran extensión de terreno sin cansarse.

"Umm…". Los Kage miraron nuevamente el partido.

Los participantes de los exámenes observando la pela con el ceño fruncido, en especial Kazuki que no entendía a su hermano no habían atacado con todo a Haku.

"Daisuke-san… No me tome por idiota y atácame con todo lo que tienes". Hablo Haku con una sonrisa. "Si no lo hace, Clavare esta espada hielo en tu corazón y después te arrancare tu cabeza de tu cuerpo". Amenazo Haku con una voz dulce.

Daisuke con calma hablo. "Solo eres una mujer loca con algo de poder…" Daisuke no termino de termino de hablo cuando Haku lo interrumpe.

"Lo dice un hombre que tiene el chakra de un demonio de cola. ¿Dime Daisuke-san, Sin el poder de Kurama que eres?". Pregunta Haku con una dulce Sonrisa.

"¿Kurama? ¿Quién es Kurama?". Daisuke estaba confundido no sabía que estaba hablando esa mujer.

"No lo sabe… HaHa…". Haku estalla en risa mientras miraba a las gradas, con Su **kenbunshoku haki** pudo percibir en donde estaba Kushina entre la multitud de personas.

Kushina que estaba escondida entre la multitud vio la mirada de Haku hacia ella, la mujer se estaba preguntando los mismo cuando escucho el nombre del Kyubi. El Kyubi que estaba dentro de la mujer pudo escuchar y ver lo que miraba su contenedor en el exterior.

"Como supo mi Nombre esa Humana. Al menos que… Eso es imposible esas personas llevan más de un siglo y medio muertos. Pero si tiene extraño poder y esas espadas…" El Kyubi Pensaban mientras con los ojos de su carcelera mira a Haku en la arena. "No cabe duda que fue enseñada por esas locas". Dedujo el zorro con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados.

"Preguntárselo al demonio en tu interior". Haku sabía el nombre de la bestia cuando sus maestras le contaron la pelea de la primera contra el Kyubi. Irónicamente Tanya nunca recuerda el nombre del demonio y se lo dijo fue su maestra Yuno después que ella terminara de entrenar a Naruto, La segunda fue que le pregunto el nombre de la bestia y ella se la dijo en su entrenamiento.

"Respóndeme la pregunta, ¿que eres sin el Chakra de la bestia?". Haku comenzó a caminar hacia Daisuke con elegancia con su espada de hielo apoyada en su hombro. Viendo que Daisuke se quedo en silencio siguió hablando.

"No eres Nada… solo fuiste bendecido por tener tal poder sin meritos algunos". Hablo Haku con voz fuerte para que todos en la arena la escucharan. "Mientras tú y tu otro hermano disfrutaba los privilegios que se lo daba en la mano sin esfuerzo alguno. Tu Hermano Naruto tuvo que trabaja duro para ganar poder, pero con el tiempo Naruto descubrió algo, el poder y la fuerza no lo es todo, solo es una mera herramienta para mantenerse vivo en este mundo cruel". Haku se acercaba más Daisuke. "Ahí en donde Naruto-kun descubrió su propósito, vivir una vida pacífica y tener el la fuerza de mantenerlo. El no busco ser el más fuerte del mundo ni mucho menos fama y gloria como ustedes los Shinobis en su patético camino Ninja".

"Te diré algo que mi maestra dijo alguna vez… La sangre exige sangre, mientras que el odio engendra odio. Nunca aprenden, no importa cuántas veces se repita en la historia. Los Humanos son Criaturas tontas y triste"

"Estas diciendo que los humanos son criaturas sin razón". Pregunta Daisuke con una postura de pelea viendo que adversario viene hacia él.

"¿De quién es la culpa de que el mundo terminara si?". Pregunta Haku y Daisuke se quedo en silencio.

Haku le sonríe y señala con un dedo la cabina de los Kages. "Todo esos es su culpa. Es bastante obvio, no... Todas las desventajas en este mundo proviene de la falta de capacidad de esas personas". Los Kages que escuchaba las palabras de la mujer en silencio.

"Por su culpa hubo tres guerra mundiales en menos de un siglo. Exterminado a decenas de Clanes Shinobi, creando montañas de cadáveres que llevaba hasta los cielos, Millones de civiles inocentes que murieron en su genocidio llamado guerra shinobi, encerraron a unas bestias porque su poder era peligroso para el mundo. Pero irónicamente utilizaron el poder de las bestias de colas para matarse entre ustedes". No hubo ningún sonido en la arena mientras que todo escuchaba las palabras de Haku.

"Y ahora después de un siglo de matanza y lucha, las grandes aldeas ocultas forma una alianza como si las tres últimas guerras nunca haya sucedido. Es la peor broma que he escuchado en mi vida. HaHa…". Haku estalla en risa a pocos metros de Daisuke. A Haku no le gustaba las aldeas ocultas por su culpa su familia murió, por su culpa Naruto y Yoko fue ignorado por su propia familia y por su culpa destruyeron el futuro de millones de personas. Aunque el mundo ante la creación de las aldeas no fue pacífico, fue mucho mejor que lo de hoy. Según Yuno y Kaede los Clanes del fuego solo se peleaban entre ellos y no involucrada a los inocentes ya que estaba protegido por el Clan Namikaze y ningún Clan destruyo o extermino a un pueblo o ciudad importante de la época.

Incluso Tanya que llevo a la Nación en su hombro y conquisto la gran parte de las tierras del País de fuego, que sus soldados no Asesinaron a los civiles inocente en sus guerras ya que sería un acto reprobable y sucio y que la guerra solo lucha soldados y no civiles.

Haku mira a Daisuke. "Ahora Daisuke-san… Muestrearme el poder de esa estúpida bestias y luchemos de verdad. Y te diré con argullo porque llevo la medalla de Plata del Clan Namikaze". Desapareciendo de la vista de Daisuke y unas pequeñas grieta se formo en donde estaba Haku.

Daisuke saca su estada de la funda y dar media vuelta con rapidez.

"Sonido Metálico".

Haku había parecido detrás de Daisuke y apuntado su espada de Hielo en el cuello del Joven Había reforzado su espada con **busoshoku haki **de baja nivel mientras intentaba decapitar a Daisuke.

La espada de Daisuke brillaba intensamente de un color Rojo sangre. La hoja de la Katana del joven Uzumaki era de color Rojo.

''¿Que arma tan hermosa? Parece que tu madre y padre se ha preparado bien, incluso estuvo dispuesto a dejarte usar un arma tan rara y hermosa. Mi estudiante necesita una buena espada que este a su nivel ¡así que es perfecto para mí obtener hoy de tus manos esa hermosa espada gratuitamente!". Los ojos de Haku se iluminaron. Con una sola mirada estimo la rareza de esa Katana.

Daisuke había recibido de su madre esta espada. Supuestamente su madre había ido a su antigua tierra en donde vivía el Clan Uzumaki y había traído infinidades de objetos, desde libros y pergaminos antiguos de Fuinjutsu, hasta algunas espadas antiguas que estaba usando. La espada es una Katana con una tsuba en forma de trébol y una funda de color rojo, Fue llamada Enma por el patriarca del Clan Uzumaki.

Enma es una espada de una muy buena calidad, De acuerdo con Tenguyama Uzumaki uno de los patriarcas del Clan Uzumaki, es capaz de cortar el fondo del infierno. Enma posee la capacidad de extraer grandes cantidades de Chakra de su usuario contra su voluntad, permitiéndole realizar cortes excesivamente grandes. Debido a ello sólo grandes espadachines dentro del Clan pueden utilizarla sin desmayarse en el acto, siendo el propio Ashina Uzumaki y Mito Uzumaki Los únicos que pudieron utilizarla perfectamente. Siendo un jinchuriki con grandes cantidades de chakra pudo enfundar la Katana sin ningún problema.

Enma es la única arma conocida que pudo estar a la par con las tres espadas Kitetsu del Clan Namikaze. Pero los datos Históricos extraídos de los pergaminos del Clan Uzumaki, nunca hubo un enfrentamiento de estas espadas en el campo de batalla. Hoy Daisuke quiere descubrir si la leyenda de su espada era verdad cuando escucho un Crack en la espada de hielo de Haku.

Haku viendo su espada de hielo se rompió en miles de estilla. Salta hacia atrás haciendo varios sellos de manos y lo presiona contra el suelo congelado**. "Hijutsu: ****Ransu (Jutsu Secreto:****Lanzas Congelantes****)". **Susurro Haku cuando decenas de Lanza de Hielo salieron del suelo y se dirigieron hacia Daisuke a Gran velocidad.

Daisuke gritó en voz alta. Cada bit de energía de Chakra en su cuerpo entró en la espada en sus manos. La espada produjo un potente zumbido y, con un golpe, la espada parecía un dragón que volaba hacia las lanzas de Haku.

"Explosión"

Daisuke con un ataque de su espada destruyo las lanzas de Haku. El Joven uzumaki con un sello de manos crear dos clones de sombra que corrieron hacia Haku haciendo sellos de manos.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (**Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego). **Grita un Clona mientras escupe un gran bola de fuego.

"**Fūton: Repusshō (Elemento Viento: ****palma de viento violento)".** El otro Clon palmeo el aire creando una ráfaga de viento hacia la bola de fuego, para permitir que la bola de fuego viaje más rápido.

Haku viendo que sus Lanzas de hielo fueron inútiles y que dos clones lanzaron un jutsu combinado, Le sonrió, con una enorme sonriso en su rostro y puso sus dos manos en frente hacia la bola de fuego y susurro su jutsu con tranquilidad.

"**Ninpō: ****Aisu Burokku: Fezanto Bekku (Arte Ninja: ****Masa de Hielo: Pico Voraz de Faisán)".** Lanza una gran masa de hielo de una vez de forma de un Faisán gigante de hielo. La Técnica de Haku voló hacia la bola de fuego.

"Explosión".

Ambas técnicas chocaron y se anularon mutuamente. Creando una espesa neblina fría y un enorme cráter en la arena. Haku con Haki ver venir tres Kunai hacia ella y lo esquiva ágilmente, pero de Nada un destello rojo apareció detrás de Haku sosteniendo un kunai de tres punta y un grito se escucha por todo el estadio.

"**¡****Fūton: Rasengan (****Elemento Viento: Rasengan)!**". Grita Daisuke apareciendo detrás de Haku conectando su Rasengan en la espalda de la joven.

Haku que había percibido la presencia del Jinchuriki detrás de ella no le dio tiempo de torce su cuerpo y esquiva la técnica de Daisuke.

El Rasengan conecto la espalda de Haku creando una enorme explosión de viento y un enorme cráter en el suelo. Daisuke había usado la neblina de hace algunas segundos atrás y lanzo tres Kunai y uno de eso era de tres punta de padre. Había aprendido el Jutsu personal de su padre no hace pocos días y aun no tenía un control completo de la técnica.

El Joven Uzumaki mira con arrogancia el cuerpo inmóvil de Haku en el suelo congelado. La parte de superior del Kimono de Haku fue destruida por la técnica mostrando la piel blanca sin herida de Haku. Daisuke con el Ceño fruncido mira con atención la espalda de Haku.

"Per… como… Solo destruir la ropa". Daisuke dar un paso hacia atrás y se aleja del cuerpo de Haku. El estadio mira con atención la pelea en silencio ninguna persona grito para animar la lucha de los dos jóvenes participante. Los ninja que estaba entre la multitud vieron el rostro sorprendido de Daisuke y miraron la mujer tirada en el suelo y quedaron de igual de sorprendido.

Los Kage en la cabina con una ceja levantada miraron a Haku y A el Raikage hablo: "Parece que tu hijo no le hizo ningún daño a esa joven, incluso después de usar tus jutsu". Se Burlo A de Minato. Minato con el rostro aburrido miro la pelea en silencio y respondió la burla del Raikage.

De la Nada todo el estadio sintieron una enorme presión desconocida sobre su hombros y algunos civiles se desmayaron por la enorme presión y algunos sintieron la repulsión de arrodillase delante que emite esa poderosa presión. Los Kage con los ojos bien abierto miraron de cómo Haku se mueve en el cráter y levantándose con una enorme sonrisa. Dos Bijuus que estaba viendo la pela tumbaron de miedo, cuando recocieron esa aura. Mientras que los otros gruñeron con furia recordando a una mujer en partícula.

"Puahaha…" Haku se levante con su **haoshoku haki **de alto nivel activado y mirar su Kimono que estada casi destruida que estaba a punto de caerse. Con su Hielo crear una clase de armadura de Hielo para cubrirse su atributo.

"Eh… Eso fue un Rasengan con elemento viento, ¿eh?". Hablo Haku saliendo del Cráter con paso firme que crear grieta en el hielo del suelo. "Su hubiera usado mas chakra tal vez me lastimaría". Haku estaba decepcionada de Daisuke por no usar el Chakra del Kyubi.

"Como es posible, mi Rasengan no te hizo daño". Pregunta Daisuke algo preocúpatelo. No había tomado a Haku en serio y solo quería termina la palea lo más rápido posible con un poderoso Rasengan de Viento. Pero parecía que la mujer hubiera recibido una picadura de una hormiga.

Haku no respondió la pregunta de Daisuke mientras miraba su Kimono. "Este mi Kimono favorito, me lo había regalado Naruto-kun hace más de dos meses atrás". Dijo Haku con una voz triste, pero su **haoshoku haki **aumentaba a cada segundo.

Daisuke viendo que su táctica no funciona, un aumento repentino de chakra se sintió en el lugar. Una manta semi-transparente de color rojo alrededor de Daisuke y unas cuatros colas de chakra salen en su espalda. Daisuke dejó escapar un gemido frío antes de saltar hacia delante con sus garras de chakra como manos. Una fuerte aura lo rodeó mientras apuntaba a Haku con su garra.

''Bueno''. Los ojos de Haku se iluminaron. Quería llega a su límite de fuerza y quería pelear con el portador de las bestia más poderosa entres los Jinchuriki. Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para manejar a Daisuke Uzumaki.

Los brazos de Haku envuelto en **busoshoku haki ** vibraron mientras golpeaba como un rayo. El golpe energético fue hacia la palma de Daisuke.

Paa!

Un sonido cristalino sonó. Su impacto en este momento había formado un gran tornado de chakra. El aire circundante se unió al tornado. El tornado convirtió en hielo del suelo en agua y un enorme cráter debajo de los pies de los dos participantes.

Ambos giraron sus cuerpos un poco. Para sorpresa de todos, fueron una pareja pareja.

Una curva ascendente apareció en los hermosos labios de Haku, estaba sonriendo. Luchando contra un Jinchuriki, mientras solo era una guerrera usando Haki y artes marciales de sus maestras. Este tipo de resultado realmente lo satisfecha.

Pero Daisuke estaba conmocionado. Miró a Haku que estaba frente a él con un aura dominante. Sus palmas estaban entumecidas, y no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

''¿Como puede ser esto posible? ¿Cómo podría su fuerza de combate ser tan fuerte? Además, ¿cómo es que su cuerpo es tan fuerte que incluso mi palma se entumeció por el impacto? ''. Una tormenta estaba enfurecida en la mente de Daisuke.

"Eh… Eso es todo". Haku habló de una manera burlona. Estas pocas palabras hieren el corazón de Daisuke. Inmediatamente gritó un jutsu con el Chakra de Kyubi.

"**Yōko no Koromo (****Explosión de Zorro Demoníaco)". **Daisuke al estar rebosante de chakra mientras está en su forma de Cuatro Colas, puede expandir su cuerpo y, con un movimiento de abdomen crear un tornado que devasta todo a su paso hasta Haku.

La arena estaba temblando. El enorme tornado de viento que asusto al público apareció y colisionó con Haku de una manera monstruosa. Este ataque fue desencadenado por un extremadamente enojado Daisuke. Fue un ataque con toda la fuerza de un jinchuriki en su modo de **Bijū no Koromo (****Manto de Bestia con Cola)****.** Incluso alguien como Haku tuvo que lidiar con esto con cuidado.

Sin embargo, Haku no tenía miedo en absoluto. Era un simple tornado, que incluso haría reír la primera matriarca. Aunque fue realmente poderoso cuando lo usó Daisuke en su forma de Kyubi, no había forma de que compita con la de Tanya cuando estaba en su entrenamiento.

Haku hace varios sellos de manos y exhala un poco de aire. "**Elemento Viento: Golpe de Tornado**". Haku libera una corriente de viento infundida con chakra de su boca que toma la forma de un tornado.

"Explosión...". Los dos tornado chocaron con gran fuerza que los espectadores apartaron la mirada cuando cientos de fragmentó de hielo volaron hacia ellos.

El impacto hizo que el suelo comenzara a temblar, como si hubiera un terremoto.

Daisuke dio dos pasos hacia atrás. El impacto en sus ojos era aún mayor: la forma en que miraba a Haku era una mirada llena de espanto, especialmente por la habilidad de combate que Haku acababa de utilizar. Él nunca lo había visto antes ese jutsu.

'' ¡Hmph! No creo que con mi fuerza con el manto del Kyubi, no pueda matar a una mujer Toma esto**, **** ¡****Ōdama Rasengan****! ''**

Daisuke se levantó enojado en el aire. Su cabello Rojo volaba hacia atrás y su energía era como un tornado. Poderosas y grandes cantidades de aire rodearon sus dos palmas. Había visto usar este jutsu de Haku asi que lo práctico con su padrino y padre en este último mes. El joven Uzumaki se lanzo a una gran velocidad hacia Haku.

"Copiaste mi Jutsu… Bueno no era mi jutsu en primer lugar". Haku hace un Rasengan normal y refuerza su brazo derecho con **busoshoku haki ** y espero que Daisuke se acercara.

**Ōdama Rasengan** funcionó al usar la palma y desató poderosas fuerzas. Uno reuniría toda la energía del Kyubi en su cuerpo y lo enviaría al centro de la palma de la mano, formando un remolino de chakra que los concentraría en un ataque. El ataque fue poderoso como un tsunami.

¡Explosión!

Golpeó sus palmas. El ataque fue tan poderoso que hizo añicos el aire circundante, creando un poderoso sonido explosivo. Numerosos tornados en el aire se convirtieron en una enorme ola similar a un tsunami, la presión de la energía del Kyubi como una montaña. Si esta palma tocara el suelo, se formaría un enorme cráter.

Pero para su desgracia el ataque no toco a Haku ya que despareció de la vista y toco el suelo de hielo creando un enorme cráter.

"Eres Lento". Se escucho una dulce vos detrás de Daisuke. **"¡Rasengan!".** Haku había parecido detrás de Daisuke y golpeo su Rasengan en la cabeza del joven Uzumaki, que hizo que el cuerpo del niño colisionada con el suelo creando un cráter aun mas grande.

"¡Dat dat!"

Bajo un choque tan poderoso, Haku dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Daisuke se levanta como si nada ya que manto del Kyubi absorbió todo el impacto del Rasengan de Haku. Daisuke tenía una expresión insidiosa en su rostro. Él respiró hondo y liberó su energía nuevamente saliendo una quinta cola de la bestia. Al mismo tiempo, Saca su espada de la funda

"Parece que la joven tiene también tu Jutsu, no, Minato-san". Hablo A que estaba mirando la pelea de los dos jóvenes.

"Uhm… Mi hijo me robo la técnica y se lo dio a su Novia. Pero ese asunto no te concierne". Hablo Minato con tono frio y aparta la mirada de su hija que usaba la quinta cola del Kyubi sin ningún problema.

"Pero esa joven aun no ha usado todo su poder… Además cuanto chakra se había gastado para congelar todo el estadio y aun no se ver cansada en lo más mínimo. Incluso un Jonin estaría respirando con dificultar". Ōnoki estaba algo asombrado por las habilidades de Haku.

"Parece que esa mujer tiene un control perfecto del chakra y de su Kekkei Genkai y por lo tanto la cantidad de chakra utilizada seria lo mínimo para los Ninjutsu eleméntales". Hablo Rasa con tono aburrido. Mientras los Kage se quedaron en silencio y vieron la lucho de los dos jóvenes.

"AAHH~"

Daisuke rugió. Levantó su espada en el aire y la balanceó hacia Haku.

"Basta de jugar contigo".

El hombro de Haku se movió un poco, y una Lanza de hielo apareció instantáneamente en sus manos. Al mismo tiempo, la muñeca de Haku giró, y la lanza de hielo envuelto de **busoshoku haki y de haoshoku haki ** se convirtió en una víbora venenosa y apuñaló a Daisuke de una manera difícil.

Ambos se movieron extremadamente rápido. Cuando la espada de Daisuke estaba a punto de golpear la lanza de hielo, Haku movió los pies de repente como si estuvieran hechos de agua y su cuerpo como si fuera el tigre más flexible que existe. Evitó la espada de Daisuke de una manera extraña.

La lanza de hielo con dos Haki apuñaló como un rayo, atravesando el hombro de Daisuke. La lanza afilada se movió hacia arriba y atravesó el hombro de Daisuke. Inmediatamente después, la sangre comenzó a fluir como una fuente.

Ahh!

Daisuke comenzó a gritar al instante. La lanza de hielo de Haku no requería ninguna habilidad. Lo que es más importante, su lanza, aunque extraña y engañosa, era rápida. Una verdadera Lanza fue una que mató. Siempre consideraría matar a su único objetivo. Además de ser rápido, fue cruel y preciso. Tenía que ser fluido, para que el enemigo no pudiera predecirlo.

Haku levanta una ceja cuando el manto del Kyubi se puso en tono más rojizo y comenzó a sanar la herida de hombro de Daisuke a una velocidad sorprendente.

"Oh… Asi que mi anterior ataque fue en vano. Tch, Necesito usar la Kitetsu para herido realmente". Pensó Haku alejándose de Daisuke con una enorme sonrisa.

Daisuke uso la sexta cola y se quito la lanza de su hombro con un doloroso grito. El Chakra del Demonio comenzó a sanar su herida que atravesará su hombro. "Esa maldita perra atravesó el Manto de Kyubi sin ningún problema y me hirió". Pensó Daisuke tocándose su hombro herido que se estaba sanando a un ritmo rápido.

Haku acaricia su anillo de almacenamiento sacando una hermosa Katana. La forma de una elegante espada de tamaño mediano. La empuñadura de la empuñadura, que tiene una suave envoltura decorativa negra, se dobla hacia adelante al final, con una superposición en forma de pomo tres veces y una borla carmesí que cuelga de su base. En lugar de una tsuba, hay un protector en forma de U que cubre tres pulgadas de hoja, con un diseño de pétalos de flores. En la base de la guardia hay una cuerda roja envuelta tres veces alrededor de la empuñadura, con un lazo de tres lazos en la parte posterior y una decoración de papel doblado en la parte delantera. Haku saca la hoja del protector. Las cuchillas hamon son rectas, de color negro con un borde plateado y son algo más gruesas que el estado sellado en la funda. Sigue siendo recto y delgado con un tamaño algo corto, con la punta terminando en un borde inclinado en forma de navaja en lugar de afinarse en un punto.

"E-Esa es la Nidai Kitetsu". Los Kages miraron la hermosa Katana con algo de miedo. Los jinchuriki sintieron un miedo desconocido después que Haku sacara la legendaria espada. En el público los ojos de Yoko brillaron después de ver por primera vez a la espada de su maestra.

Daisuke miro con frialdad la espada en la mano de Haku. Movió sus brazos y el Enma absorbió el Chakra del Kyubi que comenzó a brillar a cada segundo. La espada se movió como una serpiente mientras atacaba a Haku.

Haku solo sonrió. ¿Especializado en fuerza? Entonces esto es perfecto.

Sosteniéndola la Kitetsu con una mano envuelto con su Haki. Casualmente lo movió para bloquear la espada en la mano de Daisuke.

¡Auge!

Como si un impacto apocalíptico hubiera sucedido en el Cielo y la Tierra.

Los enormes sonidos metálicos hicieron sonar las orejas de los espectadores de los alrededores, como si hubieran quedado sordos.

La espada que tiene el chakra del Kyubi no Yoko, era como una brizna de hierba. Fue enviado volando más de veinte metros, luego cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Con un gran sonido, se formó un cráter profundo en el suelo. En cuanto al propio Daisuke, también lo enviaron contra la pared de la arena.

Se las arregló para levantarse enérgicamente en el suelo, conmocionado y abatido en su rostro. Las mangas de sus brazos fueron desgarradas, la sangre cubriendo sus brazos. ¡La piel entre su pulgar e índice se había roto, y todos los músculos de su brazo se habían roto!

"Yo..." Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego brotó sangre.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por todos lados.

El golpe de poder total de Daisuke con el Manto del Kyubi fue casualmente bloqueado por un golpe de la Kitetsu de Haku. Incluso envió su espada volando, el impacto hirió su brazo y órganos internos y brotando sangre.

"Oh… Vamos eso fue todo". Murmuró Haku un poco decepcionada con la Nidai Kitetsu en su mano.

Daisuke estaba enojado y asustado cuando vio esta escena. Era como si le estuvieran abofeteando brutalmente de nuevo. Estaba temblando de ira. El Joven Tuvo que usar la séptima cola del Kyubi para curar las heridas de su mano, dio gracia que el daño fue por el impacto y no un ataque directamente de esa maldita espada.

Con paso rápido toma el Enma con su buena mano Y Daisuke tomó prestada la fuerza de su paso, para elevarse en los cielos.

"¡Toma este ataque!"

La espada Enma vibraba en el cielo, Junto con el impulso descendente de Daisuke, era como la caída de una montaña divina, golpeando a Haku abajo.

Los vientos eran como si estuviera furioso.

Los cabellos negros de Haku de repente comenzaron a danzar en el aire. Con una enorme sonrisa alzo la Kitetsu con una mano, lo usó para bloquear el ataque.

¡Auge!

Cuando la espada y la espada chocan, un impacto aterrador descargado en todas partes.

La turbulencia era como un huracán, extendiéndose por todas partes. Un enorme cráter se formo en los pies de Haku y creando una neblina helada.

A medida que La neblina se esparce por el aire, los golpes sobre los choques metálicos podrían estar aquí. Vagamente, se podían ver chispas, el sonido de los impactos sonaba como el rugido constante del trueno.

Finalmente, diez respiraciones más tarde. Los sonidos del arma chocando se detuvieron.

La neblina fría se asentó.

Innumerables personas dejaron de respirar, abriendo mucho los ojos.

En los escombros del escenario, la figura de dos personas se erguía.

Para encontrarse a un Daisuke con varias picas de hielo en todo su cuerpo y una Kitetsu insertado en el hombre en donde fue herido anteriormente. Haku con el rostro inexpresivo saca la Kitetsu con decepción. Le había prometido a Naruto de no matar a sus hermano y por eso se computo de decapitar a Daisuke con su espada.

"AAAH!". Grita Daisuke después de que Haku le haya sacado la espada. Su cuerpo parecía como si fuera cortado con millones de Navajas afiladas y su herida de su hombro le ardía a cada segundo. El Chakra del Kyubi se puso más rojizo que el cuerpo de Daisuke no se pudo distinguir.

"ARG~". Un Rugido se sonó por todo el estadio y un Humanoide completamente rojo sangre con ocho colas de chakra en su espalda.

El público miró con miedo a Daisuke y Minato se puso de pie. Kushina que estaba en oculta entre la multitud se asusto cuando vio a su hijo perder el control del Chakra del Kyubi. Kurama que estaba en su Jaula son sonría viendo como su Chakra tomo control del joven Daisuke.

Haku que estaba cerca miro a Daisuke con el rostro aburrido y vio como el Chakra trataba inútilmente de sanar la herida del hombre del Joven Uzumaki.

"Eh… Asi se ver un Jinchuriki sin control de la bestia". Hablo Haku con una sutil sonrisa.

"Debo cancelar la partida y tratar de calma a mi hijo". Pensó Manito sacando un Kunai de tres puntas. Pero justo cuando lo saco escucho a Ōnoki y A hablar.

"Minato-san… estas tratando de interferir en la pelea". Hablo Ōnoki con el ceño Fruncido.

"Es mi hijo y nuestro Jinchuriki no es de tu problema". Hablo Minato con enojo.

"Si baja e intenta detener la pelea, Kumogakure no Sato nos salimos de la alianza". Amenazo A de irse de la alianza. Lo dijo ya que era la oportunidad de Matar la representante de ese maldito Clan.

"Sunagakure apoya la noción del Raikage. Como Kazekage ordeno seguir los examines". Hablo Rasa con tono frio y aburrido.

Mei solo sonrió y no dijo nada. Minato apretando sus puño se sentó en su silla y viendo a su hijo perdiendo el control.

Kushina llego al borde del estadio para entrar, pero fue detenida por doces Ninja Reales del País del Fuego. El líder que tiene el Cabello verde y ojos marrones miró a Kushina y hablo con calma.

"El Daimyo-sama, ordeno de no interferir en la partida".

"P-Pero es muy peligroso". Dijo Kushina con Radia y un sed de sangre se manifestó.

"No es tu problema… Adema que está peleando con tu hijo es la representante del Clan Namikaze y será una deshonrar para la Nación que interfieren es sus peleas". Hablo el Ninja con voz fría. El Hombre conocía la historia de los Namikaze en la mano de su Daimyo. Aunque no conocía a Haku sabía que lleva la medalla de plata es un gran prestigio y honor de la Nación.

Kushina dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a su hijo sin saber que hacer. Los Jinchuriki de las demás Naciones miraron sin emoción a Daisuke que perdió el control del Biju. Kazuki se mordía los labios y apretando sus puño con enojo. Yoko estaba preocupada de su maestra ya que no sabía si Haku estaría bien en la pelea.

Haku sin emoción se corta las manos con Kitetsu y una gran cantidad de sangre salió en sus manos. Los Kage fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron a Haku cortarse.

"Que va hacer". Pensaron los Kages.

Haku hace varios sellos de manos con las manos empapada en sangre sin apartar la mirada de Daisuke que gritaba de dolor y soltando grandes cantidades de Chakra del Kyubi. Haku desparece de vista de Daisuke y aparece e su costado derecho con la mano ensangrentada en la costilla del Joven Uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Daisuke Uzumaki Jinchuriki de la nueve cola Por el presente… Te sello". Habla con voz angelical que todo el estadio lo escucho. "Despréciame, perdónenme, Resignante, ¡Acometo tal acto de brutalidad para salvaguarda el mundo humano!"Grita Haku en voz alta y clara.

"**Kinjutsu: ****Ewigkeit Gefängnis (****Técnica Prohibida: ****Prisión Eterna)". **Grita Haku en voz alta que hizo que el viejo Tsuchikage y Raikage con los pelos de puntas. Cuando una Gran cantidad de sangre de Haku envolvió a Daisuke.

"Arg~"- Gruño Daisuke cuando una cuerda de sangre envolvieron sus pies y manos y la sangre que sale de su hombro herido comenzó también a envolverlo. Haku dio un paso hacia atrás cuando una pequeña explosión carmesí exploto en Daisuke.

"¡DingDing!"

Un pequeño crucifijo carmesí cayó al suelo sonando por todo el estadio. Minato se levanta de la silla a igual de Tsuchikage y el Raikage.

"Eso es un jutsu basado en sangre". Hablo Ōnoki si creérselo había pasado décadas desde que la última vez que lo vio.

El Raikage casi vomita sangre después de ver el Jutsu de Haku. En los pergaminos secretos de su aldea se escribió la exitosa misión de la muerte de la Cuarta matriarca del Clan Namikaze, pero con consecuencia fatales para el grupo del primer Raikage. Incluso con los tesoros de su aldea el Raikage fue herido muerte con una grave enfermad sanguínea que lo hizo morir poco después de la junta de los Kages en esa época. Se decía que Minatsuki tenía jutsus basados en sangre que mato a los Ninja de Kumo en su enredada e hiriendo a muerte al primero. Fue la primera vez que Kumo tuvo miedo de los Namikaze de la cual se hablara en el futuro.

Minato conocía esa habilidad ya que su madre se lo conto de niño, pero es la primera vez que lo presencia en vida. Haku con la piel pálida saca una pastilla roja de su anillo de almacenamiento y se lo traga de golpe. Había aprendido los jutsus personales de Minatsuki en su entrenamiento y no tiene tanto control como su maestra.

"Necesito entrenar en las habilidades de mi maestra un poco más". Murmuro Haku acercándose al Crucifijo carmesí en el suelo. Fácilmente puede asesinar a Daisuke destruyendo en objeto con una sola pisada. Pero algo le dijo que su Novio no estaría feliz si lo hace.

El Crucifijo absorbe grandes cantidad de sangre a si como encierra en forma indefinida a una persona. Haku camino hacia la espada de Daisuke que estaba en el piso y sin atreverse de tocar a espada lo guardo en su anillo para su estudiante.

Un Ninja aparece dentro de la arena era el mismo que presento a la preliminares. "Tos… La Ganadora de la partida el Haku del Clan Namikaze". Hablo el ninja mirando el Crucifijo y luego a Haku.

No hubo aplauso ni halagos del público todo estaba en completo silencio sin saber lo que pasó. Todo estaba aturdido.

"Haku-sama, Sobre…". El Ninja señala el crucifijo sin saber como desactiva el sello.

"Oh…"Haku después de recoge la espada de Daisuke y escucha ser la ganadora son sonrió con una sonrisa sensual.

Haku hace varios sellos manuales y grita. "Kai". El crucifijo comenzó a Brillar y exploto con un pequeño estallido.

Daisuke estaba casi desnudo solo usando ropa interior de color rojo y su cuerpo estaba empapado en sangre. La herida en el hombro de Daisuke no se sano y algún salía sangre y un Daisuke gruñendo de dolor.

Haku recordó algo y saco una pequeño botella y lo lanzo a la cara de Daisuke y se alejo del lugar lo más rápido posible. El recipiente se hizo añicos después de chocar con la cara de Daisuke y una fragancia se extendiera. A Daisuke no le importaba ya que le dolía el hombro como una cuchilla ardiente. El Ninja que miró a Haku lanza un recipiente y no hizo nada en particular llamo a los médicos para que atendiera al hijo de su Hokage.

"¡Daisuke-san! esa botella de perfume en mis regalo de despedida". Dijo Haku mientras se reía. Ella estaba caminado sobre los muro del estadio lejos de Daisuke para ver los efecto de afrodisiacos.

'' ¿Regalo? '' Daisuke no podía entender las palabras de Haku a que le dolía su hombro. Pero sintió una especie de sensación caliente surgir de su cuerpo. Parecía como si unos pocos barriles de petróleo se vierten sobre él y se encendieron. Era una sensación que no podía reprimir.

"Tú... tú..." La furia y la ira se expresaron en la cara de Daisuke.

Haku se rió: '' Daisuke, no es un veneno, así que no te preocupes... No hay nada fatal al respecto ... En realidad hay ... Hay este efecto peculiar ... Creo que no tengo para elaborar más como Jinchuriki debería sentirlo ahora ... De hecho, no hay nada vergonzoso en este sentimiento ... Daisuke, por favor, no se constriña ... La vida se trata de vivir y lo más importante es tener sexo. .. No te limites a pensar en las opiniones de los demás... ''

Haku continuó diciendo tonterías interminables mientras Daisuke se puso furioso a medida que pasaban los momentos. Estaba ansioso por quitarse la piel de Haku para desahogar su ira. Al mismo tiempo, sintió como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en un volcán que estallaría en cualquier momento. Daisuke conocía la esencia de este sentimiento como hombre. Esta perra desvergonzada y despreciable le había dado un afrodisíaco. Además, el afrodisíaco era demasiado violento.

Daisuke sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo aquí. Miró a Haku e intento ponerse de pie para irse. Sin embargo, ¿Haku lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente?

Ya que la superficie de la arena estaba hecho de hielo. Hizo un sello de Mano y congelo los pies de Daisuke para atrasarlo. El Uzumaki giró para aplastar ferozmente el hielo de sus pies y más hielo congelado sus pies.

Haku sonrió mientras caminaba por la pared hacia la cabina de los participante: '' Naruto... Le encantaría ver lo que va a pasar en unos minutos''. Pensó Haku mirando el cielo con una sonrisa triste.

Los médicos corrieron hacia Daisuke cuando vieron la herida en el hombro de Daisuke y le comportamiento raro que estaba haciendo.

La sensación de Daisuke se elevó cuando vio a Haku, una belleza deslumbrante. Miró a los médicos que habían venido a sanarlo. Todas ellas parecían chicas hermosas y encantadoras para él.

AHHHH!

Daisuke rugió cuando los grilletes que lo enredaban desaparecieron. Los médicos pululaban a su alrededor mientras estaban preocupados por el hijo de su Hokage. Sin embargo, los ojos de Daisuke se habían puesto rojo carmesí y no podía discernir el bien del mal. Daisuke desato un poco del chakra del Kyubi y agarró a un medico. Desgarró la ropa del médico. Había una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Daisuke se rió mientras empujaba al médico al suelo y comenzaba a violar al hombre.

Los médicos se sorprendieron cuando trataron de hacer que Daisuke recuperara su sentido. Pero Daisuke no escuchó a nadie, ya que se dedicó a su propio mundo. Los médicos entraron en pánico porque no sabían cómo ayudar al hijo de su Kage.

El público observaba mientras Daisuke violaba violentamente a un medico. ¡Además, él se estaba involucrando en sexo con un hombre!

Los médicos querían obligar a Daisuke a desvincularse del acto, pero ninguno de ellos era oponente de Daisuke en términos de fuerza con el manto de Kyubi. En realidad, Daisuke agarró uno más y se despojó de su ropa para saquear violentamente al médico.

'' ¡Es demasiado feroz! '' Haku estaba en la parte superior de la pared mientras miraba la vista. La Fuerza Imparable estaba en su mano.

Yoko viendo a su hermano mayor violando un hombre aparta la mirada y no quiso ver más. Hinata que estaba con su Clan Lloraba cuando vio a su prometido teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre en público. Hanabi que estaba con su familia solo sonrió de la desgracia de su hermana y su prometido por una extraña razón. En el público y más los amigos de Daisuke se reían mientras miraban la escena y ridiculizaban al Uzumaki

En la cabina de los Kages, cuando los Kages se calmaron por el jutsu de Haku, se rieron de Minato por la escena que estaba viendo.

La actuación duró más de 10 minutos cuando Minato apareció con un destello amarillo detrás de su Hijo y golpea a Daisuke con suficiente fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

Minato miró con odio a Haku después de dejar inconsciente a su hijo. La humillación de su hijo por parte de Haku fue despreciable. Haku vio a Manito enojado, solo le sonrió burlonamente.

"La competencia estará en pausa por 15 Minutos, para reparar el campo de batalla". Dijo Minato con voz enojado, los médicos tomaron a Daisuke y los dos hombres que fueron violados en público.

Haku se escoge de los hombros y miró a los participantes en la cabina. "Espero disfrutar una buena pelea con ustedes". Dijo Haku caminado a la puerta de la habitación, para salir y buscar a su estudiante.

Kazuki y Sasuke con el rostro enojado, después de ver la humillación de Daisuke. Querían tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse con la representante del Clan Namikaze. Haku deja la habitación con una sonrisa y los demás solo la mirarlo.

**Nota: Hice lo mejor que pude en esta pelea, de la cual me quedo mejor que los borradores que tenía anteriormente. Otra cosa más pondré a Konan como segunda mujer de Naruto en el futuro. **

"


	31. Guerra

**Nota: Este capítulo es aburrido, Fue lo mejor de pude hacer durante estos veinte días para hacerlo. Estaba cansado de escribir batalla, asi que en este capítulo no habrá tales peleas sino resúmenes pequeños. Si me ponía a escribir todas las peleas nunca acabaría esta pequeña saga que son los exámenes Chunin y se me acabaría las ideas de las batallas futuras. **

**Otra Cosa más, los capítulos futuros se subirán cada 15 o 20 días ya que tengo otra historia que escribir. **

**Espero sus críticas en los cometarios para mejoras la historia. Adiós.**

Guerra.

**(Estadio de Konoha)**

Los kages después de ver a Daisuke humillado en público y el regreso de Minato a la cabina comenzaron hablar.

"¿Cuáles fueron sus impresiones de la partida?". Preguntó el Raikage con una sonrisa burlona mientas miraba a Minato.

"El joven Uzumaki lucho bien, no solo demostró tener grandes técnica en Ninjutsu, si no también un control de siete de la nueve colas del Kyubi". Hablo Mei mirando el campo de batalla que se estar descongelando por algunos Shinobi de Konoha.

"La señorita Mei tiene razón, Tu hijo demostró ser un buen Shinobi, incluso uso tus jutsus de la mejor manera al principio de la lucha. Sin dudo es algo de que aplaudir". Comento Ōnoki mirando la cabina de los participantes.

"Entonces, hablemos de su promoción. Esta calificado para ser un Chunin". Hablo Minato con calma y esperando la respuesta de los Kage.

"Aunque se necesita trabajar en su temperamento un poco. Sus habilidades estar por encima de su Genin normal. Mi voto que se haga Chunin". Aprobó Mei con una sonrisa.

"Iwagakure aprueba la promoción". Dijo Ōnoki acariciando su barbilla.

"Aunque no me gusta. Tu hijo tiene potencial para ser un Chunin. Asi que lo apruebo". Aprobó el Raikage con algo de molestia. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo la promoción del hijo de su enemigo.

"Bueno con tres voto es más que suficiente la promoción de Daisuke". Hablo Minato con una alegre sonrisa y miro al Kazekage. "Que piensa Suna sobre la promoción". Pregunta Minato a su aliado más antiguo.

"Huh… Sunagakure apoya la promoción". Respondió fríamente Rasa.

"Bien… Daisuke Uzumaki será promovido a Chunin". Dijo Minato en voz alta. "Entonces… Hablemos de Haku…"

"Eh…". Los Kages se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos antes que el Raikage hablara. "Tomo el Rasengan de tu Hijo como si nada…".

Rasa asiente con la cabeza y dice: "Un excelente control de chakra para realizar Ninjutsu más eficiente…. Sin duda alguna su maestro era un experto en el arte del Ninjutsu".

"Sus jutsus con el Kekkei Genkai no lo habían visto antes, Parece que sin los jutsu del Clan Yuki, tuvo crear sus propias técnicas". Hablo Mei fascinada por la joven. Nunca había visto esos jutsu en su vida incluso teniendo el Clan Yuki en su aldea.

"No vamos muy lejos. La joven demostró tener las habilidades del Clan Namikaze, no solo esa maldita habilidad que hizo desmayar y asustar el público, sino también los jutsus de la cuarta Matriarca Minatsuki Namikaze, que nuestra aldea la llamamos **Kekkijutsu (Arte Demonio Sangriento) **por matar algunos shinobi de elites de mi aldea en la primera guerra". Hablo Ōnoki recordando los pergaminos antiguos de su aldea, incluso vio con sus propios ojos los jutsu de esa maldita mujer en la guerra.

"Eh… Kekkijutsu". Pensaron los Kages cuando escucharon como los nombraron en Iwagakure.

"Lo más impresionante es que lucho con un Jinchuriki sin control y lo pudo vencer… Asi como la Kitetsu en sus manos, que es muy peligroso para los Jinchuriki y las bestias con colas". El Raikage estaba un preocupado ya que su plan de asesinar a Haku en la competencia sería muy difícil de hacer.

"Cualquier aldea que tenga a esa joven sería un buen activo con sus habilidades…". Ōnoki miró a Minato por un momento. "Dime Minato-san, después de la competencia esa joven se quedara en tu aldea"

"Viejo no oíste su discurso… Esa joven odia las aldeas ocultas. Y si no lo hace dudo que vaya a vivir en uno de nuestras aldeas". Se Burlo Mei, pero también estaba pensando de cómo tener esa joven entres sus manos.

Minato se quedo en silencio, pensando en su hijo Naruto, que se fue de la aldea hace un mes. Aun recuerda las palabras de Naruto en la cena en la Mansión Uzumaki. Sabía que su hijo no se quedaría en la aldea incluso si le suplica de rodilla y que se quede a vivir aquí.

"¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¿La colocamos en los libros Bingo de nuestras aldeas?". Pregunta Rasa con una fría sonrisa. Los otros Kages miraron a Rasa con los rostros confundido.

"Se olvido que ella tiene la Nidai Kitetsu que puede matar a nuestro Jinchuriki o las bestias con colas, las habilidades de las matriarcas Clan Namikaze que hizo temer todo el continente y las habilidades de la cuarta Minatsuki Namikaze. Sin contar su control perfecto de su Chakra y su terrible Kekkei Genkai tipo hielo". Rasa menciono las habilidades de Haku. "Ahora mismo tenemos un problema entre las manos y si esa joven se junta con esas personas, sería muy peligroso para nosotros y la alianza". Termino de hablar Rasa y mirando a los otros Kages.

"Rasa, tiene razón, debemos impedir que esa organización obtenga la Kitetsu o incluso el jutsu que pudo sellar a tu hijo en un crucifijo". El Tsuchikage hablo con voz alta.

"Saben que el Daimyo del Fuego se impondrá a la solicitud". Minato sabía el peligro de Haku y su hijo en el continente. Pero sus manos estaban atadas ya que si el Daimyo se interponer, no podrá hacer nada.

"Además colocarla en los libros bingos de nuestras aldeas sin ninguna explicaciones, sería como decirle al continente que no somos capaces de lideras nuestra respectivas aldeas". Dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

"Ahora mismo Haku representa a un Clan Real de la Nación del Fuego. Si les hacemos algo, los nobles del Continente no estarán contentos por nuestra decisión y la financiación para nuestra alianza nunca se llevara a cabo". Comento Minato mirando el campo de batalla.

Los kages se quedaron callados después de escuchar a Minato. Cada uno sabía que si ataca a un Noble es como bofetearle la cara a la Nobleza del Continente. Aunque el Clan Namikaze era Noble del País del Fuego, su influencia Traspasaron las fronteras y llegaron a los demás países. Incluso después del exterminio del Clan, sus miembros que huyeron de sus tierras y se expandieron por todo el continente y no sabían quiénes eran esas personas y no sabían como encontrarlos. Si ahora esas personas estuvieran en los puestos más altos en sus Naciones sería una mala idea provocarlo.

Mientras los Kage discutían sobre Haku. Algunos Ninja de Konoha hablaron entre ellos escondidos entre la multitud. Kakashi junto con Gai miraron la pelea con algo de admiración. El peliblanco con su Doujutsu activado fue incapaz de copia el Jutsu de sangre de Haku y se sorprendió de no poder copiarlo. Gai por otra parte admiro la flexibilidad de Haku y su estilo de lucha.

"¿Qué piensa?". Pregunta Kakashi con voz calmada a su colega.

Gai con una sonrisa le respondió: "Es una experta en Taijutsu y en Ninjutsu, Daisuke nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vencerla... Me atrevo a decir que se contuvo en su pelea y no mostro todas sus habilidades".

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza ya que también pensaba lo mismo. Con tales habilidades sus estudiantes no tienen la oportunidad de hacerle frente a esa mujer. Kakashi suspira un poco y mirar la arena de combate.

"Pudiste copiar el Jutsu". Gai pregunta con voz calmada.

Kakashi niega con la cabeza y le dice: "Pude copia los sellos de manos… Pero la habilidad en sí no fue copiada por mi Sharingan, pareciera que fuera una línea de Sangre, pero no lo es…"

"Sería como el Fuinjutsu de Clan Uzumaki y necesita más que memorizar las posiciones de Manos". Comento Gai con el ceño fruncido. Kakashi solo se quedo callado mientras pensaban algo.

En la cabina de los participantes Nagisa miró a Toshiro con el rostro serio. "Dime Toshiro-san, ¿Tu Clan puede hacer eso, Qué hizo Haku en la partida?"

Toshiro se mordió los labios y con frustración niega con la cabeza: "Esos Jutsus fueron creado por ella… Solo las elites de mi Clan tiene la capacidad de congela esa extensión de tierra, pero requiere mucho Chakra".

Nagisa con una ceja levantada pregunta: "¿Que piensa la Mizukage sobre Haku? ¿Cuándo le dijiste sobre la carta de tu Clan?

"No dijo Nada solo me sonrió como si fuera un idiota". Respondió Toshiro con enojo. Había visitado a su Kage para hablar de Haku y de su Clan, pero su respuesta fue una simple sonrisa como si no le interesaba el tema.

Nagisa mirar a su compañera de equipo por un momento y le aleja un poco para hablar con su nueva Novia. Toshiro sin decir Nada se sienta en una silla de cabina para meditar un poco y relajarse un poco antes que reanude la competencia.

Haku había salido de la cabina de los participantes y buscar una habitación para cambiarse de ropa ya que armadura de hielo la molestaba mucho. Haku llega al baño de las mujeres y entrar para cambiarse.

"Tos~"

Haku tose un poco de sangre que mancho el suelo del baño. La sangre que escupió Haku era de color negro por causa de las impurezas después de realizar jutsus de sangre de su maestra. La pastilla rojo que tomo Haku se llamaba pastilla de sangre para eliminar y restaura la sangre perdida por el jutsu de sangre.

"Tos~"

Haku escupe otro bocado de sangre de impureza de su cuerpo, mientras descongela la armadura de hielo de su cuerpo. Haku con la piel pálida, acaricia su anillo y saca una usa yukata cortas de color rosado y flores blancas con un obi rojo. Varios minutos después Haku sale del Baño con su nuevo vestido y comienza a caminar por los pasillos del estadio con tranquilidad. No tenía prisa para buscar a su aprendiz y tampoco estaba interesada en los demás combates de la competencia. Ella solo quería ver como era sus habilidades con un oponente fuerte, aunque Daisuke era fuerte, él no la llevo al límite para desmotar sus destrezas.

Mientras caminaba se encontró a Kushina mirándola. Haku con una dulce sonrisa la saludo y siguió su camino, pero kushina hablo en voz alta: "El Kyubi te quiere ver".

Durante el partido Kushina miró con horror de cómo fue su hijo sellado en un pequeño objeto y como fue humillado en público. La pelirrojo estaba tan furiosa que quería despelleja a Haku por ver su amado hijo violando a un hombre en público y no pudo intervenir ya que los doces Ninjas Reales del País se interpusieron y no la dejaron entrar al estadio.

Cuando se termino la palea y ver que su hijo fue llevado por médicos Ninja, el Kyubi le hablo en su paisaje mental para buscar a Haku para hablar. Kushina no quería escuchar al Kyubi ya que estaba muy preocupada de su hijo, pero el Kyubi siguió insistiendo que le dolía la cabeza de escuchar a los gruñidos del Zorro y acepto buscar a la Novia de su hijo.

Cuando caminaba hacia la cabina de los participantes, Kushina vio Haku salir del baño con un nuevo vestido y el tez de la mujer estaba algo pálido. La mujer dedujo que era por el jutsu de sangre que realizo en la competencia y por consecuencia la tez de Haku estaba pálida.

"¿Para que el Zorro me quiere ver?". Pregunta Haku con una ceja levantada y una mano en la cintura. Haku sabía que el llamado del Kyubi tuvo que ver, que ella dijo el nombre del Kyubi en público.

Kushina frunció el ceño y con voz molesta respondió: "Preguntárselo al maldito zorro". Kushina había preguntarlo el porqué de buscar a la mujer, pero su única respuesta fue un silencio incomodo cuando pregunto al Kyubi. Kushina se acerco a Haku y como incomodidad coloca su mano derecha en la cabeza de Haku.

Haku no hace ningún movimiento cuando ver la madre de su Novio colocar la mano en su cabeza y escucha algunos susurros provenientes de Kushina. "Entrar". Haku siente un leve mareo cuando los pasillos se transformo en un túnel húmedo lleno de agua y tubería por todo lado. Mirar a Kushina que estaba justo al lado de ella y la mujer comenzó a Caminar hacia el fondo del túnel en donde salía una luz. Haku la siguió en silencio por algunos segundos, cuando llego vio una enorme jaula con un papel de sello en el centro de la jaula. Haku vio un enorme zorro detrás de la jaula que le sonreía mostrado los colmillos afilados hacia ella. Haku no le tenía miedo en lo absoluta ya que si su maestra Tanya tuvo el poder de vencer a esta criatura en el pasado, ella siendo entrenado por las matriarcas no le tendría miedo tampoco.

El zorro vio a al joven y comenzó hablar: "Kushina… Te puede ir del paisaje mental".

Kushina frunció el ceño con molestia y dijo: "¿Eh?... ¿Por qué me tengo de ir? es mi espacio mental".

Kushina quería escuchar lo que iba hablar el zorro con Haku, estaba interesada de saber de cómo la novia de su hijo sabia el nombre del Kyubi y ella y su familia no lo sabía. El Zorro se burlo de Kushina y con movimiento de sus colas expulso una gran cantidad de Chakra que impresionó un poco a Haku y kushina fue impulsada de su propia paisaje mental por el Chakra del Kyubi.

La Uzumaki se despertó y vio que estaba en el pasillo con una Haku inmóvil con los ojos cerrados frente de ella, Kushina que aun tiene las manos en la cabeza de la joven se sintió impotente de quitarle las manos y sacarla de su espacio mental.

"¿Cómo el zorro tuvo la capacidad de sacarme de mi espacio mental?". Se preguntó Kushina y mirar a la mujer que lastimo y humillo a su hijo.

Dentro del espacio mental de Kushina, Haku se acerco a la jaula sin apartar la mirada del Kyubi y con voz suave comenzó a Hablar: "Kurama… ¿Cómo terminaste encerrado por casi un siglo, no era la bestia de cola más poderoso entres los Bijuus?"

Se burlo Haku del enorme Zorro, ella sabía muy poco de cómo fue encerrado el Kyubi por el Primer Hokage, Ya que su Maestra Minatsuki y Kurumi le hablo muy poco de ese tema. El Zorro con una ceja levantada miró a la humana que dijo su verdadero nombre.

"¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?". Preguntó el Kyubi a su invitada.

"Tú lo sabes… No". Se rio un poco Haku mirado el sello en la jaula.

"Ellos murieron hacen más de 150 años atrás, es imposible que lo sepas". Dijo Kurama con algo de molestia recordando su pelea con Tanya y su pequeña conversación con la niña de cabello rosado.

Haku asiente la cabeza y dice: "Ellas fueron mis maestras. Tanya, Yuno, Kaede, Minatsuki y Kurumi cada una de las matriarcas del Clan Namikaze fueron mis maestras asi como también de mi Novio Naruto".

"Si me pregunta de cómo esas mujeres estaban vivas, la respuesta es que no lo sé y tampoco le pregunte al respecto, solo me entrenarlo en un lugar desconocido". Haku con voz suave y una mirada inexpresiva respondió la incógnita del Kyubi.

"Umm…". Kurama miró a la joven por algunos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo. "¿Por qué no mataste a Daisuke?… Tiene la habilidad y el poder de hacerlo, pero de contuviste de hacerlo".

La pregunta del Kyubi hizo que el ceño fruncido de Haku se mostrarla más. "Le había prometido a mi Novio de no matar a su hermano. Además porque te preocupa tanto el que tiene tu poder encerrado y lo use para su beneficio".

"Ah, no me preocupo por el Uzumaki sino en mi poder que llevara un par de años que vuelva a mi nuevamente". Respondió Kurama con una voz tranquila.

"Kurama, ¿Quiere ser libre?". Pregunta Haku con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kurama mirar a Haku por algunos segundos y dice: "Claro que quiero salir, llevo encerrado un siglo en este infierno y sin ninguna pisca de mi poder original. Solo espero que todo mueran y que sea libre"

Haku asiente con la cabeza y mirar el sello por un momento y pensó: "Le pediré a Naruto que me enseñe Fuinjutsu". Haku no sabía nada sobre el Arte del Sello como su Novio Naruto. Cuando viajo con él antes que entrarla a la brecha dimensional y cuando salieron de esta, no entendió en lo absoluto nada sobre el Fuinjutsu. Incluso observo las prácticas de Naruto no entendía que consistía los dibujos y Kanji para realizar el Arte del sellado.

Cuando Haku miro el sello en la jaula del Kyubi y solo vio un Kanji que solo decía sello, no entendió el porqué el Kyubi no podía arrancara un simple papel y Salir de la jaula, pero recodando las horas de prácticas que hacia Naruto, entendí que había más que un simple Kanji. Minatsuki le enseño sus jutsu y algunos era d sello pero muy diferentes al Fuinjutsu del Clan Uzumaki.

"Entonces… Solo quiere preguntarme ¿Por qué sabia tu Nombre?". Pregunta Haku después de varios minutos en silencio.

"No". Kurama negó con la Cabeza y miró a Haku. "Te quiero pedir que no mates a los Jinchuriki en esta competencia". Dijo Kurama moviendo sus colas y mirar intensamente a Haku con sus ojos rojos.

"Huh". Haku no sabía porque una bestia de cola que fue derrotado por su maestra le pida eso. Creía que Kurama estaba enojada de ella por decir su Nombre en público.

"Como tú Sabes esa espada tuya pueden matarnos, Pero tenemos a estos Humanos que nos tienen encerrados en sus interiores y tu espada no puede tocar nuestro verdadero cuerpo, Pero sin nuestro anfitriones nuestros chakra se dispersara y tomara años que se vuelva juntar y regenerar nuestro cuerpo". Kurama que fue el primero que lucho con esa espada y lo peligroso que era, dio gracias que en las guerras humanas utilizaron a seres humanos como sacrificio para ocultar sus cuerpos físicos y sol usaron los poderes de sus hermanos entre ellos y asi evita sus muertes de la mana de la Quinta Matriarcas del Clan Namikaze.

"Entiendo". Haku estaba un poco decepcionada por lo que dijo el Kyubi. "Bueno, No matare a ningún Jinchuriki en a competencia". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ya que estoy aquí me puede contar tu experiencia de la lucha tuya con la Primera.". Habla Haku con voz alta. "Ya se versión de Tanya y Yuno, ahora quiero tu versión de esa pelea".

Kurama no le importaba en lo más mínimo de tener a Haku en su encierro y comenzó contar su historia con arrogancia. Mientas afuera del paisaje mental estaba una Kushina cansada de espera que los dos sujetos termina de hablar ya había pasado más de veinte minutos y los exámenes reanudaron hacen algunos minutos. La Uzumaki estaba preocupada que su hija menor no se haya ido del estadio y que aun estuviera ahí viendo los partidos después de la pelea de Haku con su hijo.

En la arena de combate una mujer de pelo largo, rubio y lacio atado con vendas tensas y los ojos oscuros. Con una clase de Manto rojo que desaparecida a una segundos y en su mano derecha con las uñas larga y afiladas lleno de sangre y un corazón humano que palpita aun después de Salir del cuerpo humano. La mujer era Yugito de Kumogakure con una mirada inexpresiva mirar el cuerpo sin vida del Ninja de Otogakure.

La pelea solo duro algunos minutos poco después que el hielo en la superficie de la arena de combate fuera removido y relleno los cráteres con algunos Jutsu de Tierra. Ella era la segunda en combatir después de Haku y Daisuke y se enfrentaba con un Genin de Oto. Ella no quería alagar la palea asi que uso el poder de la bestia de dos cola y con el **Nekozume (****Uña de Gato) **lucho por varios minutos y poco después le arranco el corazón de su oponentes de un solo ataque acabando la pelea de inmediato.

"Tos".

"La ganadora es Yugito Nii de Kumogakure". Hablo El Ninja enfermizo y el público grito y aplaudió con ánimo. Los Kage no vieron todas las habilidades de la Genin así que no la promocionaron a Chunin y ver que como se envolverá con Haku que sería su oponente en la segunda ronda.

"El siguiente partido es Kurotsuchi de Iwagakure contra Shino Aburame de Konohagakure ". Hablo el Ninja en voz alta. Cuando un grupo de Ninja medico sacaron el cuerpo del Genin de Oto y Yugito tirar el corazón en el suelo y lo pisa con fuerza que la sangre mancho sus sandias Ninja. La joven saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo ninja para limpiarse las manos y sale de la arena con una sonrisa dibujada en sus hermosos labios.

Los Dos Genin salieron de la cabina de los participantes hasta la arena. Mientras tanto Yoko estaba sentada en la grada con el rostro de disgusto después de ver un asesinato frente de ella. Era la primera vez que vio una persona morir y se cuestiono de ser un Ninja como sus padres y hermanos.

"¡Empezad!". Grita el Ninja después de los dos participantes entrara a la arena e hicieron sus respectiva postura de lucha.

Yoko no estaba interesada sobre la pelea así que decidió en buscar a su maestra para informarle sobre que dijo su Madre Kushina. Justo cuando se levantada escucha una persona hablar detrás de ella.

"Yoko-san". La voz era de una niña. Yoko se dio la vuelta y se encuentra a Hanabi hablándole.

Yoko frunció el ceño ya que la primera vez que la Hyuga tomo la iniciativa de hablarle. "Hanabi-san, ¿Qué quieres?". Pregunta de Inmediato Yoko sin dejar de mirar a Hanabi que apareció detrás de ella de la nada.

Hanabi miró atentamente a Yoko y se inclino hacia delante de Yoko y dijo: "Los siento por la competencia". Se disculpo Hanabi que asusto a Yoko un poco.

"¿Qué le pasa?". Pensó Yoko mirando el Clan Hyuga que estaban sentados a pocos metros detrás de ella. Con un poco más de atención vio que la cabeza del Clan Hyuga y algunos ancianos tenían sus Doujutsu activados mirándolas desde lejos.

Yoko se dio cuento que el Clan Hyuga obligo a Hanabi que se disculpado con ella de los sucesos que ocurrió el competencia de la Academia Ninja. Ella estaba segura que Hanabi con su orgullo no se disculparía con ella mucho menos en público.

"Levanta la cabeza solo fue una competencia, Nada sin importancia". Dijo Yoko con una dulce sonrisa. Hanabi levanta la cabeza con el rostro inexpresivo y mirar a Yoko.

La Hyuga fue obligada por su padre de disculparse con la Hija de Yondaime Hokage y no tener una disputa con el Clan Uzumaki por su falta de habilidad de no vencer a Yoko sin usar su Kekkei Genkai. Después de la intervención de la maestra de Yoko que la llevo casi una semana en el hospital con varios hueso rotos y su conversación con su padre y madre en el hospital por utilizar una técnica del Clan Hyuga contra alguien que no puede moldear Chakra. Aunque el Clan Hyuga también fuera un Clan Real de la Nación y estuviera furiosos por Haku por herida. La Maestra de su compañera de Clase Representaba a Un Clan Noble casi al mismo nivel que el Daimyo del Fuego y su influencia tenía más peso que los Hyuga, incluso si este Clan esté Instinto de este mundo.

Cuando vio la pelea de la pelea de Haku con el prometido de su hermana y entendió la fuerte que era la maestra de Yoko de vencer uno de los Genios de esta generación como si se tratara de un juego para niños. Como Heredera del Clan Hyuga, Hanabi estudio la historia de su Clan y el libro de historia que el dio su padre en la competencia y descubrió porque Haku llevaba la medalla de plata de Clan Namikaze. Según los libros de historia todas las cabezas del Clan Namikaze eran mujeres con extraordinarias habilidades casi desconocidas para el continente y en sus guerras o luchas las matriarcas llevaban en sus pechos la medalla de Plata que representaba al Clan y la Nación del fuego.

Sabía que la Maestra de Yoko, no solo es la representante de un Clan Instinto, sino una mujer que lleva en sus hombros los últimos vestigios de un Clan que fue el terror del Continente. Hanabi miró a Yoko por algunos segundos y se sentó a su lado y comenzó a ver la pelea de los dos Genin con el rostro inexpresivo.

Yoko por otra parte no sabía que hacer cuando vio Hanabi sentada en su lado, estaba pensando si irse para buscar a su maestra o quedarse y acompañar a la Hyuga. Yoko solo suspira cansada y acompaño a la Hyuga a ver la competencia.

Dentro de la arena Shino estaba inmóvil y en su frente gotea sudor. El aire de su alrededor era caliente que molestaba a sus insectos en su interior asi como están afuera de cuerpo. Su oponente que se enfrentaba tenía un Kekkei Genkai Tipo Lava, que incluso con todo el entrenamiento que hizo todos sus ataques eran inútiles si no tenía insectos resistentes al Calor.

"**Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu: Ryūmon (****Elemento Lava: Cresta de Monstruo de Lava)". **La joven dice en voz alta y escupe un gran tiro de lava por la boca a una gran velocidad hacia Shino.

El Aburame quedo inmóvil ya que sus pies estaban capturado con una gran masa de cal hidráulica que no dejaba moverse. La lava venia una gran velocidad que lo único que pudo hace Shino es hablar en voz alta.

"Me rindo".

El Ninja enfermizo que estaba mirando desde lejos se movió con Gran rapidez y llevo delante de Shino con las manos presionando el suelo. **"****Doton: Doryūheki (****Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra). **Susurro el Ninja cuando una un muro solido de tierra salió del suelo y bloqueando el ataque de la Genin.

"Explosión"

El Jutsu solo pudo bloquear el ataque por algunos segundos y exploto al instante. La Genin sonrió un poco cuando vio la explosión. Kurotsuchi tiene el pelo corto de color negro y los ojos de color rosa. Llevar un vestido rojo largo con solo la manga izquierda dejando el brazo derecho descubierto. El vestido también tiene una abertura en la parte derecha que llega hasta la cintura.

La Kunoichi estaba algo decepcionada por su oponente ya que solo hacia era alejarse de ella y enviar los patéticos insectos hacia ella. Como Usuaria de un Kekkei Genkai tipo lava pudo matar con facilidad todos los insectos e intenta matar a su oponente con su lava.

"Ganadora Kurotsuchi de Iwagakure". La joven mujer dar la vuelta y ver el Ninja que bloqueo su ataque y a su oponente en su hombro.

"Patético". Murmuro Kurotsuchi con voz cruel y sale de la arena.

Los Kages en su cabina estaban hablando sobre la corta pelea de Shino y Kurotsuchi. "Mi voto para que se otorgue el Rango Chunin". Dijo Ōnoki con una Sonrisa.

"No mostro todas sus habilidades, esperemos en la segunda rondo para ver que tal". Comento A con el ceño fruncido.

"Me abstengo de votar". Dijo Rasa con voz indiferente.

Minato y Mei se quedaron callado que hizo que el viejo kage de Iwa se quedara sentado con enojo a saber que su nieto no tendrás el Rango Chunin en la primera pelea.

El Niño que supervisa los exámenes bajo Shino de su hombro y con tos llamo a los médicos. Shino decepcionado se fue con los médicos sin antes de agradecer al Ninja que salva a su vidas.

"El siguiente partido es Toshiro Yuki de Kirigakure contra Darui de Kumogakure". Llamo el Ninja en voz alta.

En la cabina de participantes Toshiro que estaba sentado y no pensar su conversación con su Kage, escucho su nombre para entrar a la arena. Darui que estaba hablando con su compañero de equipo escucho su Nombre y se despidió de sus amigos.

Mientras Toshiro salía de la cabina escucho la Voz de Nagisa: "Buena suerte con tu pelea". Toshiro solo asenté con la cabeza sin mirar a su compañero de equipo y sale de la cabina hacia la arena.

Los dos participantes estaban en la arena mirándose del uno a otro. El Ninja asiente con la cabeza y grita. "Empezad".

El Genin d Kumo desenfunda su espada y lo funciona con Rayos negros. Toshiro por otra parte hacen varios sellos de manos y correr hacia su oponente con gran velocidad. **"****Hyōton: Tsurara Tsubame (****Elemento Hielo: Golondrina Carámbano****)". **Toshiro salta en el aire y lanza varias agujas de Hielo hacia a el Genin de Kumo.

Darui se mueve con gran velocidad esquivo las agujas y se acerca a un Toshiro en el Aire. Con la rapidez de un rayo la espada de Darui se balancea hacia abajo cortando a la mitad a Toshiro. En los labios de Darui apareció una sutil sonrisa cuando escucho una voz detrás de él.

"**Hyōton: Saihyōzuchi (****Elemento Hielo: Almádena Rompe Hielo)". **El cuerpo cortado por la mitad se convierte en hielo y toshiro aparece detrás de su oponente con los puños recubierto en Hielo y dar un poderoso golpe en la columna vertebral a Darui y este se choca contra el suelo creando un enorme Cráter.

"Pah~"

Darui sale del cráter con si nada hubiera pasado y Toshiro saca un Kunai en su Bolsillo Ninja y Mirando a su oponente.

"Uhm, Usaste un Clon de Hielo para distraerme". Pregunta Darui con tono aburrido. Toshiro se escoge de hombro y no respondió la pregunta del Ninja de Kumo. Darui suspira un poco y su espada comenzó infundir rayos negros y comenzó a Correr hacia Toshiro. Toshiro no quería quedarse quito y correr hacia su oponente para terminar la pelea con Rapidez.

Kushina que estaba en el pasillo esperando que Haku salga de su espacio mental, ver que la joven abre los ojos y la miró a los ojos. Haku que había terminado de Hablar con la bestia con cola y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Con su conversación con Kurama, la bestia le conto sobre la pelea con Tanya y que uno de su hermanos había peleado con Kaede hace tiempo atrás, también el contó sobre como un Uchiha lo había contralado y el porqué fue sellado en la esposa del Primer Hokage.

Haku también le hablo sobre la Diosa Kaguya y el sabio de los seis Caminos. Pero el Kyubi no contesto ningunas de sus preguntas, incluso se enojo con ella solo mencionada su creadora y la bestia de diez colas. Haku sabía que Kurama que no estaba contento de su pasado cuando él y sus hermanos fueron alguna vez una solo entidad. Cuando termino de hablar con la bestia decidió salir del espacio mental y ver como va los exámenes Chunin.

"¿Cuánto Tiempo pude en tu mente?". Pregunta Haku con voz suave. Kushina quita su manso de la cabeza de Haku y le responde: "Estuviste en el espacio mental durante más de una hora y varios participante participaran".

Kushina sin ver los partido pudo escucho desde aquí quienes fueron los ganadores de las peleas. Haku por otro lado fruñe el ceño y miró a Kushina: "¿Se acabo la primera ronda?". Pregunta Haku sin saber si ella fue descalificada de los exámenes por no presentarse por estar hablando con Kurama

"Falta dos partidos parar que termine la primera ronda, creo que ahora están peleando Sasuke y Gaara". Respondió Kushina con voz monótono pero su rostro mostrada algo desesperación que fue percibido por Haku con una sola mirada.

"Huh… Voy a regresar a la cabina de los participantes". Dijo Haku sin contarle de lo que estaba hablando con Kurama en el espacio mental. Haku tenía planeado buscar a su estudiante para irse a comer algo antes que comenzara la segunda ronda, pero viendo que solo falta dos peleas cambio de opinión.

Kushina quería preguntar porque tardo tanto hablando con el Kyubi ya que su conexión con la bestia fue cortada cuando Haku estaba en su interior y no pudo escuchar nada de su conversación. Haku se aleja de Kushina con suave paso y una Kushina que se dio la vuelta enojada y se fue del lugar.

Haku llego a la cabina y con una ceja levantada miró a su alrededor. Solo vio Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Nagisa Shiota, Kazuki Uzumaki, Fu, Samui. Haku miró a la arena y vio el Uchiha peleando con el Jinchuriki de una cola. Los participante miraron a Haku que entro con un nuevo vestido y las pocas mujeres casi escupe sangre después ver un vestido que muestre la figura perfecta de Haku. Los dos únicos hombres que están presentes ignoraron a Haku no antes que Kazuki la mirada con odio.

Fu que estaba al lado de Nagisa se acerco a Haku y hablo con voz dulce: "Haku-san. ¿En donde estada?, te perdiste las peleas".

Haku le sonríe y le responde: "Estaba descansando. ¿Cómo Fueron las peleas?".

"La jinchuriki gana su pelea y matando el Ninja de Oto. La Ninja de Iwa gana su pelea con facilidad. Toshiro-san y el Ninja de Kumo fue una pelea intensa pero ninguno de los dos ganaron la pelea". Respondió Fu mirando la batalla en la arena de combate. La joven ver un Uchiha usando velocidad para atacar los puntos débiles de la arena del Jinchuriki de una cola.

Haku que estaba escuchando a Fu siente una clase de Chakra proveniente del Jinchuriki de una cola. La Joven utiliza su Haki de observación y mirar a Gaara que lleva una mano en su hombro y su rostro de tuerce de dolor. Haku había sentido ese chakra cuando Sasuke estaba peleando en las preliminares y no le dio mucha importancia hasta ahora.

"Un chakra diferentes de los Bijuus". Pensó Haku mirando de cómo la arena de Gaara ataque a Sasuke con gran fuerza que hace el Uchiha retroceda varios pasos hacia atrás.

Fu que estaba al lado de Haku siguió hablando con voz alegre: "La pelea de Nagisa-kun, Temari se rindió y la pelea Kazuki-san con el Ninja de Kumo gana Kazuki con facilidad"

"Eh… Que bueno". Dijo Haku con una sonrisa y miró a Fu y luego a Kazuki que estaba mirando la pelea de su compañero de equipo.

La pelea no fue tan emocionaste como Haku pensada. Como Gaara no podía predecir los movimiento de Sasuke se encerró en una cúpula de arena y el Uchiha con su Doujutsu activado se alejo y comenzó a caminar hacia los muro de la arena de combate y haciendo varios sellos de manos.

"Chillido".

Haku mirar el jutsu del Uchiha mientras se lanzaba hacia la cúpula de arena a una gran velocidad y esquivando los picos de arenas con agilidad. Haku recordó que el jutsu que utilizaba el Uchiha era el mismo que hizo el peliblanco en el país de las Olas. La joven mirar el publico que estaba fascinado por el jutsu de Sasuke que comenzaron alentar en voz alta al Uchiha.

"Pa~"

Sasuke conecto su nuevo jutsu y traspaso la arena e hiriendo el Jinchuriki. El Uchiha sonrió arrogantemente y se alejo de la cúpula con los dedos de la mano derecha machada de sangre.

"Ahh". El grito no falto en espera cuando Sasuke removió su mano. Unos segundos después un aumento de chakra proveniente de la cúpula que asusto a Sasuke y el público.

"Arg~"- Un Gruñido de una bestia feroz se escucho por todo el estadio y la cúpula comenzó a caer mostrando a un Gaara herido del hombro y mirando a Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa con unos sellos que Salía de su hombro derecho. Pero el cuerpo de Gaara cayó de rodilla y seguía mirando a Sasuke

Haku en la cabina de los participantes frunció el ceño cuando ver algunas plumas blancas caer del cielo y girar su cuerpo hacia una dirección en específico con rapidez y un movimiento de su muñeca crear una lanza de hielo y lo lanza con gran fuerza. Los Jinchuriki levantan una ceja cuando ver a Kurotsuchi y Samui caer desmayadas al piso y ver a Haku enviando una lanza de hielo a una dirección.

"Shua~"

La lanza voló con una fuerza imparable que penetro el pecho de un Anbu que se transformo en un tronco de madera. El público que estaba viendo el combate comenzó a caer desmayado por culpa de una ilusión que hizo el Anbu antes de escapar de la lanza de hielo de Haku.

En la cabina de los Kages, Minato con el rostro inexpresivo miró a sus pueblerinos cayendo desmayado al suelo como si no lo importaba. Los otros Kages solo Fruncieron el Ceño y miraron a Minato. Minato por otro lado miró al Kazekage con una sonrisa.

"Entonces Orochimaru. Cuanto piensa salir de tu disfraz". Hablo Minato mirado a Rasa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"HiHi… Entonces lo sabías". Dijo Rasa con voz fría. Cuando suelta algunos papales bombas. Justo cuando suelta los papeles un bastón golpeo la cabeza de Rasa enviándolo hacia arriba chocando con el techo y travesándolo.

Minato con su velocidad toca los kage en los Hombro y desaparece con destello amarillo. "Es todo Tuyo Hiruzen". Hablo Minato justo antes que explotara los papeles.

"Explosión".

A las afuera de la aldea Konoha miles de Shinobi de Suna Y Oto escucharon la explosión e invocaron una serpiente gigante para que destruyera los muros de la aldea.

"Ataquen". Grita un Anbu de Suna señalando la aldea.

"¡Hai!". Gritaron los Ninjas con emoción y siguieron la serpiente desde atrás. La serpiente con su enorme cuerpo choca con el muro destruyendo al instante. Los Ninjas que estaba detrás de la serpiente entraron a la aldea con facilidad y se comenzaron a dispersar por todo Konoha.

Haku no estaba interesada lo que estaba pasando sino que estar preocupada por su estudiante Yoko. Usando Su Haki pudo ver que Yoko estaba desmayada junta con la Niña Hyuga. Haku no sabía que estaba pasando asi que saco su Kitetsu y se lanzo hacia a Gaara con gran velocidad.

Los dos participantes que se miraron mutuamente vieron venir a Haku con la espada en su mano y se balanceaba hacia Gaara con rapidez. Los Jinchuriki que tampoco sabía nada solo vieron salir a Haku intentando matar a Gaara por una extraña Razón.

"**Fūton: Gōfū Bōheki (****Elemento Viento: Gran Pared de Viento Protector****)". **Justo la repentina aparición de Haku en la arena de combate y apunto de decapitar a Gaara una pared de viento envió volar a Haku varios metros hacia atrás.

Haku Hace varios giros en el aire y caer elegantemente al suelo mirando a la rubia y el chico con pintura en la cara. Haku le sonríe y hablo con voz suaves: "Me pueden decir lo estar pasando y yo con una honorable guerrera los matare sin dolor".

Los Genin de Suna temblaron de miedo después de sentir la presencia de Haku. De la nada frente de ella aparece un jonin de Suna mirando con el rostro aburrido a Haku. Varios segundos después varios Anbus y el Ninja que supervisa los combates aparecen alrededor de Haku con los Kunai apuntado al Cuello de Haku.

Haku solo los miran con una sonrisa y no hace ningún movimiento: "Haku-sama, El Hokage ordeno de no meterse en los asunto de Konoha". Dijo El Ninja enfermizo con su Kunai apuntado el cuello de Haku.

"Umm… Bueno". Dijo Haku escogiéndose de Hombro y guardo su espada en su anillo. "Buscare a mi estudiante en la grada". Pero los Ninja no se movieron en lo absoluto y Haku se estaba irritando.

"Haku-sama, el Hokage Dijo que no se moviera y no hiciera nada. Con respecto a Yoko-sama el Clan Hyuga la llevara a los Búnkeres de la aldea". Dijo Un Anbu con el cabello purpura.

"Huh". Haku miró a la gradas y ver algunos miembros del Clan Hyuga recoge a Yoko Y Hanabi del suelo.

"Temari, Kankurō saca a Gaara de aquí y esperen que se transforme y asi gana esta guerra". Ordeno el Ninja de Suna. Temari con ayuda de su hermano levantaron a Gaara y salieron des estadio. Sasuke sin perder el tiempo lo siguió con rapidez sin espera las órdenes de los Ninja de Konoha.

Minata con un destello amarillo aparece con los demás Kages en el techo de lo torre Hokage y algunos Anbus estaban esperándolos. "Minato-san ¿Qué está pasando?". Pregunta A con voz molesta.

"Una guerra". Dijo simplemente Minato y mirar a un Anbu. "Informe". Ordeno Minato con voz seria.

"Hokage-sama, Los civiles evacuaron la aldea y la mitad de los enemigos entraron a la aldea. Por ahora ninguna baja para ambos lados".

"¿Guerra? ¿Con quién?". Pregunta Ōnoki preocupada por su nieta que estaba en el estadio.

"Con Sunagakure y Otogakure". Respondió Minato en voz baja mirando a la enorme serpiente que destruye las casas y los edificios de Konoha. "Activen las barrera y dar la orden de atacar".

Los Anbus asiente con la cabezas sacan unas bengalas y los dispara hacia el cielo. En diferentes puntos en Konoha mucho Ninja de Suna y Oto vieron las bengalas ardiendo en el cielo y no sabía que estaba pasando. Cuando entraron a la aldea solo encontraron que la aldea estaba desolada y no había ningún ninja de Konoha deteniendo su avance ni tampoco ningún civil. Ellos tenían un mal presentimiento lo que va a pasar.

Dentro en una instalación Militar de Konoha había un grupo de Ninjas presionando sus manos contra el piso mientras inyecta chakra a los enormes sellos de suelo. "Activar". Gritaron los Ninja cuando el sello comenzó a brillar y comenzó a expandirse. Asi fue en diferentes puntos estratégicos en Konoha. Minato con el rostro inexpresivo miró de cómo de la nada aparece una barrera roja cubrió toda su aldea y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

"Señal de ataque". Ordeno Minato. Los Kage miraron con admiración la barrera que cubre la aldea y estaban pensando de cómo tener tal técnica.

Los Ninjas de Suna y Oto que no entraron a la aldea por culpa de la barrera que apareció de la nada escucharon algunos pasos detrás de ellos. Detrás de ellos había cientos de Ninja de Konoha haciendo sellos de manos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Dentro de la aldea la cosa tampoco estaban bien, Ya que los Ninja de Konoha aparecieron desde las casas de los Clanes Shinobis hasta la casa de los civlies, también aparecen desde algunos túneles subterránea o ocultos debajo de la tierra. Los Ninja de Suna Y Oto vieron como su ataque sorpresa fue un fracaso y que su enemigo sabía de su llegada y dividieron sus ejércitos con una barrera sin saber que lo que no entraron fueron también tomado por sorpresa. Sin Nada que hacer se lanzaron hacia los Ninja de Konoha sin importa morir en el intento, sabiendo que su Kage estaba peleando con los Kages de la alianza. Y también sabía que bestia de cola aun no se ha transformado para revertir la mesa y ganar.

Dentro del estadio Haku rodeada con tres Anbus mientras miraba con el rostro aburrido las batallas entre los Ninja de Konoha y los Ninjas enemigo. Haku Mirar hacia el techo de la cabina de los Kages y ver un hombre pálido peleando con el viejo maestro de Naruto. Los Jinchuriki que estaba en la gradas y las cabinas de participantes se fueron a buscar a sus Kage para ver que van hacer. Mientras que Kazuki siguió a Sasuke detrás de los hermanos del jinchuriki de una cola.

"Si algo le pasa a mi estudiantes, los matare a todos ustedes por detenme". Dijo Haku con voz Fría mientras caminaba hacia la pared del estadio seguido por los Anbus.

Los Anbu solo se quedaron en silencio y siguieron a Haku. Cuando Haku llega a lo más altos del estadio pudo ver toda la aldea que estada en completo caos. Un enorme sapo estaba peleando con una serpiente gigante, Los Ninja de Konoha peleando con los ninja de Suna y Oto. También pudo ver que una barrera de color rojo rodeaba la aldea y las afuera de la aldea hubo algunos explosiones que pudo ver Haku.

"HaHa…". Haku rio a carcajada mientras miraba una guerra que no tenía que suceder ya que todas las aldeas ocultas estaban en una supuesta paz. Los Anbu que estaba detrás Haku se asustaron cuando escucharon la risa de Haku.

"Los seres humanos son seres Tan simples. HaHa...". Dijo Haku viendo como los ninja de Suna y Oto morían como Hormigas por ser emboscados por ninja de Konoha. "Los Niños que jamás han conocido la paz tienen valores diferentes a los que nunca ha visto una guerra". Haku ver una joven de Suna Llorando por la muerte de su amigo por las manos de un Ninja de Konoha. También ver un joven de Konoha temblando de miedo después de clava un Kunai en el cuello de un Ninja de Oto.

Haku deja de mirar la aldea en guerra y mirar a los cuatro Kage que estaban en la torres Hokage mirando la guerra con los rostros indiferentes. Haku dar la vuelta y ver al viejo Kage peleando con un hombre desconocido que llevaba el traje de Kage de Sunagakure.

"Aquellos que se encuentran en las cumbres deciden qué es lo malo". Murmuro Haku que solo escucharon los Anbus que estaban con ella. "Este lugar es el punto de inflexión. HeHe… ¿Crees que la paz prevalecerá?". Pregunta Haku a al Anbu de cabello Purpura. Pera la Anbu se queda en silencio.

Haku solo sonríe seductoramente y no hablo por algunos minutos, sabiendo ya la respuesta. Como discípula de las matriarcas del Clan Namikaze sabia la respuesta. Era obvio que el ganador de la guerra se proclamaran como los buenos y el perdedor los malos sin importa en que época estuviera los seres Humanos, siempre los ganadores escribirán la historia del mundo.

La guerra dentro de Konoha era un infierno para los Ninja de Suna Y Oto que estaban esperando la liberación de la bestia de cola. Durante todo este tiempo Yoko que estaba inconsciente se despertó en una casa y no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Ya despertaste". Se escucha una voz detrás de Yoko. La uzumaki mirar hacia atrás y ver a Hanabi mirándola con el Doujutsu activado.

"¿Qué paso y en donde estamos?". Pregunta Yoko cuando escucha una explosión afuera de la casa. Hanabi que se despertó primero le respondió la pregunta de Yoko con voz indiferente.

"La aldea está haciendo atacada por Sunagakure y Otogakure". Respondió Hanabi con voz fría e indiferente. "Y estamos dentro de una casa de un civil ya que el Ninja de mi Clan Murió protegiéndonos cuando estábamos desmayada y los otros decidieron encendernos aquí". Hablo Hanabi como si no le importaba la vida de un miembro de su Clan.

Yoko estaba en Shock sabiendo su aldea está haciendo atacada y recordó las palabras de su madres ante la pelea de Haku. "Era por eso que Kaa-san me quería fuera del estadio". Pensó Yoko mirando a Hanabi por un momento.

"Y entonces que hacemos. Nos quedaremos aquí". Pregunta Yoko con algo de angustia. Sabía que si quedaban aquí era cuestión de tiempo que alguien las encontrarla y las tomen como rehenes por sus status en la aldea. Ella como la hija de Yondaime Hokage Y Hanabi como heredera del Clan Hyuga.

"No lo sé, Los Búnkeres están muy lejos para ir". Comento Hanabi mirando por la ventana de la casa sin asoma mucho la cabeza.

"En donde estamos ahora mismo". Pregunta Yoko acercándose a Hanabi.

La Hyuga mirar con su Kekkei Genkai afuera de la casa. "Estamos casi al centro de la aldea". Respondió Hanabi con voz indiferente. Yoko en su meten sabia que la mansión Uzumaki tenían sellos de protección, pero la mansión estaba al oeste de Konoha igual que la mansión Hyuga. El único legar segura y el más cerca que tenían que ir seria el apartamento de su hermano Mayor Naruto.

"Hanabi-san vamos al apartamento de mi hermano, es el único lugar que podemos ir". Sugirió Yoko con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué el apartamento de tu hermano?". Pregunta Hanabi con una ceja levantada sin saber porque Yoko sugirió ir a un simple apartamento.

"Mi hermano mayor es un maestro en Fuinjutsu y antes de irse de viaje puso algunos sellos alrededor de su apartamento que solo yo y mi maestra tenemos la autoridad de dejar pasar a un visitante". Yoko escucho de su maestra que su hermano es un experto en el Arte del Sellado que podría estar a la par de sus padres.

Hanabi por otro no sabía que hacer, Sabia que si se quedaran aquí sería peligroso, pero salir de aquí era de igual de peligros por cientos de Ninja matándose entres ellos. Necesitaban un lugar seguro y la sugerencia de Yoko era más viable ya que la Mansión Hyuga estaba muy lejos de aquí.

"Vamos". Acepto Hanabi la sugerencia de Yoko. Yoko asiente la cabeza cuando ella comenzó a quitarse algunas pulseras de sus muñecas y tobillos. Hanabi que estaba cerca de Yoko frunció el ceño si saber que estaba haciendo Yoko.

Yoko percibiendo la mirada de Hanabi explico en voz baja: "Solo son pesos de entrenamientos, ya que si no me los quito no pudres usar toda mi velocidad".

"Um, Vamos". Dijo Hanabi y Yoko deja los pesos en el piso y asiente con la cabeza y salen de la casa con suma cautela.

Minato dar órdenes a los Anbus para enviar refuerzos a los puntos más críticos de la batalla. Los Kages de las diferentes potencia solo mirar la guerra con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El Raikage que estaba a lada de Minato le habla a Minato: "Minato-san, Necesitas ayuda". Minato de reojo mirar al Raikage pensado las intenciones del Raikage.

"Somos tus aliados solo necesita pedir ayuda". Hablo Ōnoki mirando la barrera que rodea la aldea.

"¿Qué quieren por su ayuda?". Pregunta directamente Minato sabiendo que estos sujetos no harían nada gratis, incluso si fueran aliados.

"Umm… Tiene un bonita barrera de protección". Dijo A acariciando sus barbilla.

"Eh, Quieren mi Jutsu de sellado". Pensó Minato mirando la barrera que hizo con la ayuda de su esposa y de Jiraiya.

"Piden mucho a cambio de nada. Que puede ofrece sus aldeas aparte de ayúdame en esta guerra que estoy ganando". Dijo Minato con voz despreocupada sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo que sus ninjas ganen esta patética guerra.

"Kirigakure no Sato ofrece dos personas con una línea de sangre y pueden crean un nuevo Clan aquí en Konoha". Ofreció Mei con una sonrisa y los Kage solo la miraron una si fuera un loca.

"Tiene el poder hacer eso". Minato no estaba confiado sobre la propuesta de la Mizukage.

"Lo tengo, Lo iba usar en nuestra próxima reunión, pero viendo la barrera creo que es buen trato". Mei había hablado antes de venir con los Clanes de su aldea. Sabía que los demás potencias no tomaban en serio a Kirigakure después de la guerra civil y quería usar las líneas de sangre como una moneda de Cambio para buscar un beneficio para su aldea.

"Me parece bien". Dijo Minato aceptando la propuesta de Mei. La Mizukage aplaude y aparece Nagisa y también un joven alto y delgado, con los ojos color ámbar y el cabello marrón oscuro, con un largo flequillo que le cubría el lado izquierdo de la cara. Como vestimenta, llevaba un largo kimono azul, con franjas más oscuras en los bordes y el dibujo de tres burbujas en la parte superior trasera; sujeto, además, con un cinturón naranja que llevaba una botella de bambú y su soplador.

"Nagisa-kun y Utakata, ayuden a los Ninja de Konoha en la guerra. Pueden usar todo su poder sin ninguna restricción y sin ver a Zabuza y su equipo le dicen que también ayuden". Ordeno Mei a su jinchuriki. Los dos jóvenes se inclinaron un poco y se despidieron de la Mizukage.

Ōnoki arrugo su frente y miró a Minato: "Iwagakure ofrece 300 Millones de Ryos por la barrera". Ofreció Ōnoki con voz molesta.

Minato solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Pensó que era dinero regalado ya que podía mejorar su barrera y regalía la que está usando para las demás aldeas. Ōnoki llamo a sus jinchuriki y le ordeno que ayuden a los Ninja de Konoha y que buscaran a su nieta para que los ayuden.

A viendo esto hablo con Minato: "Kumogakure ofrece 200 Mill…". A no termino de hablar cuando Minato le interrumpió.

"Si es tu aldea entonces dame 700 Millones de Ryos como mínimo o sino solo quédate en silencio". Dijo Minato sin escuchar la propuesta de Raikage.

"Tu…". A se enoja cuando su cuerpo comenzó a brotar chipas eléctricas. "¿Por qué mi aldea tienen que pagar más que Iwagakure?".

"Tu aldea intento secuestra a mi esposa en el pasado asi como también tu aldea lidero para exterminar el Clan Uzumaki y desde la tercera guerra Shinobi te odio". Hablo Minato con voz cruel mirando a los ojos al Raikage.

El Raikage dar un paso hacia atrás y se calmo por un momento: "500 Millones de Ryos". Ofreció el Raikage.

"Bien". Acepto Minato sin regatea la propuesta. El Raikage llamo a los Jinchuriki y dio la misma orden que dieron los demás Kages.

Con la incorporación de los Jinchuriki, los Ninja de Suna y Oto miraron con miedo de cómo sus compañeros murieron en sus manos y su moral comenzó a Baja esperado que salga la bestia de cola. Incluso Fu por orden de su Kage comenzó a Matar a cualquier ninja de Suna y Oto que pase en su camino.

Haku con una sonrisa mirar la guerra desde lo más alto del estadio acompañado por tres Anbus. Detrás de ella en donde estaban peleado el Viejo Kage con hombre pálido había una clase de barrera de color purpura que fueron hecho por los Ninja de Oto que escaparon pocos después, dejando encerrado al Viejo Kage con el hombre.

Los minutos pasaron y la guerra parece que estaba al lado de Konoha cuando de uno de los campos de entrenamiento se escucha un gruñido que hizo temblar la tierra. Haku sin usar el Haki pudo sentir una gran fuerza desde dejos, gira suavemente su cuerpo y ver un tanuki de color arena oscura y líneas negras por todo el cuerpo, su cara, además de su única cola la cual es gigantesca y que al aparecer está formada por varias colas más pequeñas. Tiene una boca cóncava irregular, la esclerótica de sus ojos son negros con un iris de color amarillo y una pupila en forma de Shuriken con un punto en cada esquina.

"Arg~". El Gruñido de la bestia sonó por toda la aldea y sus alrededores. Los Ninja de los bandos miraron a la bestia y los de Suna y Oto se emocionaron por la bestia y su moral volvió a subir sabiendo que tenían una oportunidad de revertir la guerra.

"¡Muerte a Konoha!". Grita un Ninja matando a un ninja de Konoha con su Katana.

"Ahh". Gritaron los Ninjas de Suna y Oto.

**(Brechas dimensional)**

"Porque no me dijiste que Hoy comenzaba los exámenes Chunnis". Hablo Naruto con voz molesta y mirando al Dragón con enojo.

"**Crees que me interesa lo dices".** Hablo Ddraig con orgullo y sin mirar a Naruto.

"Sabes la enojada que estará Haku por llegar tarde a su partida". Naruto no estaba seguro de volver a las naciones elementales por miedo a su Novia.

Naruto lleva puesto n kimono negro, arriba uno blanco más holgado y lleva un Obi de color rojo. Su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente vendado mientras mirar de reojo a la bruja y al demonio.

"Abre el portal". Dijo Naruto a Ddraig.

"Naruto… Lo sentimos". Dijo Nana inclinando su cabeza y Asia hace lo mismo.

"No importa". Dijo Naruto sin mirar a las dos jóvenes y mirar a Ddraig para que abra el portal de regreso.

Ddraig solo gruñe y abre un portal, Naruto con von indiferente habla: "Si todo salen bien y curen a mi hermana menor, ustedes volverá a su respectivo mundo. No vemos en par de horas"

Naruto sale de la brecha dimensional dejando a las dos jóvenes un poco asustada sin saber la consecuencia de no poder curar la hermana de Naruto.

Ddraig solo negó con al cabeza y desperece en la oscuridad de la brecha sin decir ninguna palabra a dos jóvenes.

**(Afuera de la brecha)**

Naruto aparece en su apartamento y vio que estaba vacío. Pensó que aun no se acababa la competencia y abre la puerta para irse al lugar en donde se tomara la tercera fase de los exámenes. Cuando abrió la puerta Naruto escupe una bocanada de sangre sin saber que mierda estaba pasando. En su visa ver grupos de Ninja atacándose usando Kunai y Ninjutsu, el hedor a sangre llega a la Nariz de Naruto que lo molesto.

"Arg~".

Incluso escucho un enorme gruñido y la tierra comenzó a temblar a cada segundo y aumentaba. Naruto con indiferentes le hablo a la medalla dragón de su cuello: "Ddraig-sama… No te equivocaste de Mundo".

"**No… Este es tu mundo".** Hablo Ddraig desde su medallón.

"Oh….". Naruto no podía creer lo que veía. Solo se fue un maldito mes y Konoha está haciendo atacada. Creía que la guerra llegaría en par de años, no cuando dejo a su Novia en Konoha y se fue a buscar a las personas que curen a su hermana menor.

"Espero que esto no fuera provocada por Haku". Murmuro Naruto Usando su Haki en buscar de su hermana y Novia cuando Frunció el ceño.


	32. Chapter 32

**Regreso de Naruto. **

**(Konoha)**

Naruto frunció el ceño un poco y desapareció de la vista.

"Zumbidos"

Varios Kunai y Shuriken se incrustaron a la puerta del Departamento de Naruto con mucha fuerza. Naruto aparece encima del techo del complejo de apartamento con el rostro inexpresivo siendo rodeador por Ninjas de Oto, Suna Y Konoha con Kunai y Katana en sus manos. Había un total de 9 ninjas que rodearon a Naruto con sus armas en las manos.

Después de un prolongado período de silencio, finalmente Naruto sonrió gentilmente y pregunta con una voz fría y cruel. "¿Por qué me atacan no hice nada por ser atacado?".

Un ninja de Sunagakure de cabello negro de punta con el uniforme de Jounin gritó sus órdenes a los Chunin que tiene en sus mandos: "¡¿Qué diablos estás esperando? Ve y mátalo! ''. Así como también los de Oto y Konoha.

Los Ninjas ya no podían soportar el estrés de esta guerra y ahora ellos, habiendo recibido la orden de su superior, decidieron tomar la iniciativa. Si no hicieron ninguna acción pronto, sin duda se volverían locos. Por lo tanto, gritaron al unísono y balancearon sus brillantes Kunais y espadas de acero.

Naruto suspira sin saber que estaba pasando que incluso los Ninja de Konoha también lo estaban atacando sin razón alguna. Casualmente se adelantó mientras enfrentaba las espadas y Kunais y con una sonrisa dijo: '' Nunca hables de las dificultades en la vida. No toma mil botellas de vino para aliviar su dolor. Es su destino que nos hemos encontrado en este camino estrecho. Con mi risa serás enviado a tu muerte ''.

Las espadas y Kunais habían comenzado a emitir llamativos rayos de luces de espada después de haber sido infundidas con chakra de elemento rayo y viento.

Los Ninjas obviamente habían hecho todo lo posible con estos ataques ya que habían sentido una crisis de vida o muerte que se originaba en la sonrisa de Naruto. ¡Cada centímetro de su sonrisa les daba una ominosa sensación de muerte!

Naruto se giró ligeramente mientras sonreía, y apenas logró escapar de los Kunais y espadas atacantes. ¡Ups!

¡Una de sus manos bellas y delicadas golpea la muñeca de un Ninja!

Sus acciones parecían tan lentas que incluso una persona común habría podido seguir el movimiento de su brazo mientras atacaba.

Sin embargo, ¡el Ninja permaneció absolutamente impotente para defenderse de ello!

Mientras el Ninja gritaba y soltaba su espada, que brillaba mientras continuaba en su camino.

¡Casi logró cortar la mano de Naruto!

Naruto usó una mano para detener la cuchilla y se la arrojó a su otra mano y usó esta arma recién adquirida para atacar a los Ninjas. Una luz de espada estalló haciendo que el corte de espada se viera como una galaxia de estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

Parecía un maestro calígrafo con una mano doblada detrás de su espalda y agarrando un pincel con la otra mano para escribir en un papel blanco como la nieve.

Fue elegante y agradable.

¡La espada brilló y todos los observadores solo verían un rayo de luz iluminando el camino recorrido por la espada! ¡Pero los Ninjas que luchaban contra él mostraron miradas horrorizadas!

¡Se sentía como si un Dios supremo de los cielos los estuviera golpeando! ¡La espada cortante parecía representar la voluntad del cielo y el infierno!

¡Fue inviolable y abrumador!

¡Sentían que era su destino morir bajo esta espada!

Mientras las luces de la espada perdían rápidamente su esplendor, la sangre brotaba de los Ninjas y pintaba el cielo, los árboles y la tierra roja.

Las miradas asesinas que habían estado en los rostros de los Ninjas habían sido reemplazadas por miradas temerosas, como si hubieran profanado a un dios. Luego cayeron lentamente al suelo.

¡SOPLO! Cuando sus cuerpos tocan el suelo, una pequeña nube de polvo se levanta del suelo.

¡La espada que Naruto estaba usando era la Shodai Kitetsu a y se lleva todas las vidas! Miles de cadáveres caen. ¡Los faros están encendidos por millones de millas! La espada Kitetsu mata con absoluta certeza. ¡Raramente aparece pero matará cuando lo haga!

No había nadie que hubiera sobrevivido después de enfrentar la Shodai Kitetsu.

¡Un solo golpe de espada había causado seis muertes instantáneas!

Los ojos de los Jonin de las diferentes aldeas estaban abiertos de par en par ya que estaba completamente conmocionado. ¡Miraron a Naruto y sintieron que su corazón había dejado de latir repentinamente!

Naruto sostuvo la espada con solo dos dedos y miró casualmente una gota de sangre que goteaba a lo largo del borde de la cuchilla. Luego miró directamente a los jonin y se murmuró asi mismo: "He tenido un día difícil". Su **haoshoku haki** comenzó a manifestarse a un nivel bajo.

'' Ahhh... Ahhh... '' Los Jonin jadearon extrañamente y sonidos extraños salían de su garganta, incluso si ellos no sabía por qué. Sus ojos se volvieron más y más abiertos de miedo mientras miraban a Naruto. Entonces, de repente, gritaron y echaron a correr, como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron cuando sacudió levemente su muñeca. Varios Kunais aparecieron en su mano. Con un movimiento casual de su muñeca los Kunai volaron de su mano directamente hacia los Ninja de Suna, Oto y Konoha. ¡SOPLO! ¡Logró penetrar sus Kunais y rápidamente atravesó su corazón!

Los Cuerpo de los Ninjas corrieron varios pasos antes de caerse. Sus ojos estaban inanimados, pero parecían estar esperando. No había odio en sus ojos, solo miedo y arrepentimiento.

Se había metido con el tipo equivocado.

"Ya estoy cansado de pelear". Naruto miró los cadáveres en el techo y el suelo y sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba el caos que estaba la aldea.

"Arg~".

Naruto escuchó nuevamente un Gruñido y se dio la vuelta para ver que criatura hacia ese sonido. Naruto con el rostro inexpresivo vio un enorme Tanuki de arena y un enorme sapo peleando. Incluso donde estaba Naruto pudo ver a una silueta de una persona encima del enorme sapo golpeando a alguien y sacándolo del cuerpo de la bestia de arena. A los pocos segundos la enorme bestia comenzó a caerse a pedazo mientras gruñía de dolor.

Los Ninja de Konoha gritaron de emoción después de ver que la bestia de cola fue vencida y su moral aumentó y comenzaron a masacra a los ninja de Suna y Oto cuya moral de pelear cayeron hasta el suelo cuando vieron que su carta de triunfo fue derrotada y no sabía si su Kage estaba vivo.

Yoko y Hanabi estaban temblando de miedo después de salir de la casa para esconderse al apartamento de Naruto. Las dos niñas habían visto de cómo los ninjas se matan sin piedad, que hizo que las niñas sintieran que iba a vomitar por ver tantas muertes. Se escondían cuando un Ninja pasaba por el lugar y corrían con mucha cautela cuando no veía a Nadie.

Con la ayuda de Kekkei Genkai de Hanabi, tomaron el camino más seguro para llegar a su destino. Mientras recorrieran por la calles en guerra escucharon todo tipos de cosas, desde insultó y gritos de dolor de ambos bandos, hasta cuando pasaban por un lugar en donde algunas Kunoichis están haciendo violadas por los Ninjas de Konoha. Las dos niñas entendieron ahí en el medio del Caos de la guerra, lo cruel en el mundo en donde vivía.

Llegando al centro de la aldea con los pies tembloso y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, por ver tanta muerte y temer por su vida si son encontradas. Escucharon a los Ninja de Konoha gritar de alegría que asustaron a Hanabi y a Yoko.

"¿Qué pasa?". Grita Yoko sin saber porque están celebrando los Ninja de Konoha.

Hanabi que estaba delante de Yoko le respondió: "La bestia de cola fue vencida… La guerra Terminó".

Yoko casi grita de alegría por la noticia cuando ver a los Ninja de su aldea siguiendo a los Ninja de Suna y Oto. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué siguen atacando? no se había terminado la guerra". Pensó sin saber lo que estaba viendo.

Hanabi que tenía el rostro inexpresivo pero sus pies temblaba intensamente de miedo. Las dos Niña no tenía ni idea porque la guerra continúa.

Los Ninjas de Suna y Oto vieron como su carta de triunfo fue vencido quería rendirse para salvaguarda su vida. Pero cuando vieron que los de Konoha no escucharon su suplicas no sabían que hacer. Algunos de no morir lucharon hasta la muerte y otro huyeron esperando que el Hokage se apiade de ellos. Viendo la baja moral del enemigo dentro y fuera de la aldea, los Ninjas de Konoha no pudieron piedad de matar aquellos que se rendían y matar a lo que se resistieron.

Ya no era una guerra sino un exterminio del enemigo.

Los Kages solo sonrían en lo más alto de la torre por las desgracias de los Ninjas enemigos. Cuando escucharon una voz en el centro de la aldea.

¡Dejémoslo ya, paremos de una vez esta lucha!". Yoko aparece con los ojos llorosos y sus pies temblosos con las manos extendidas como si tratara de proteger algo. Detrás de ella había un grupo de jóvenes que tenían la edad de sus hermanos mayores todos malheridos y suplicando que lo dejara vivir ya que no quería pelear más.

Delante de Yoko había un hombre con el cabello plateado, ojos de color verde. Viste un Kimono Blanco y en su frente un protector de Iwagakure. El hombre está cubierto con un manto rojo y en su espalda sobresalía cuatro colas que bailaba en el aire.

Haku que estaba mirando todo la guerra en lo más alto del estadio escucho la voz de su estudiante entre todos los gritos y explosiones que hubo en la aldea. Los Anbu que estaba alrededor de Haku sintieron una gran presión en sus hombros que casi cayeron de rodillas. "¿Qué hace mi estudiante en medio de una guerra?". Pregunta Haku con una voz fría e indiferente.

"Esto…". Los Anbus no sabían cómo responder la pregunta de Haku cuando escucharon nuevamente la voz de Yoko. Haku por otro lado miró el cielo con una sonrisa.

"Se están perdiendo muchas vidas". Los ninja alrededor de la zona pararon de pelear y miraron a una niña pelirroja llorando. Hanabi que también estaba detrás de Yoko la miró con los ojos abierto por la valentía de su compañera de clase por enfrentarse a un Jinchuriki.

"Todos los Ninjas tienen familia que espera su regreso"

"Sollozo"

"¡Ya hemos ganado la guerra que se fijo! ¡Pero aun así estamos persiguiendo a enemigos que ya no quieren pelear! ¡Cuando la guerra ya había terminado…!"

"Y estamos abandonando a muchos de los nuestros que podrían sobrevivir si los tratamos "

"Pero en vez de eso, sacrificamos mas y mas vidas. ¿Cuánto Shinobi creen morirán sin necesidad?".

"¡Les estamos haciendo parecer uno completos idiotas!". Grita Yoko con fuerza que todos los Ninjas escucharon sus palabras.

"Solo eres una niña. Solo muérete". Hablo el Jinchuriki sin ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro. Cuando de su cuerpo expulsa grandes cantidades de Chakra y el manto se volvió mal rojizo que ocultando el cuerpo del Hombre.

"Arg~". Grita un gruñido con fuerza y una especie de huesos aparecen alrededor del Jinchuriki. El hombre estaba usando el Modo Biju a la perfección sin perder el control de la bestia de cola. El Humanoide Rojizo sale disparado hacia Yoko para terminar la vida de las Niñas y del enemigo.

Yoko y Hanabi mirar con Horror como el jinchuriki se dirige hacia ellas, sin saber como detener a esta demonio que quiere reclamar sus vidas.

"Yoko". Gita Minato con desesperación y saca un Kunai de Tres puntas para salvar a su hija, pero estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo.

"Auge"

Cuando el Humanoide estaba a pocos metros de Yoko y Hanabi un joven de Kimono Blanco caer del cielo delante Yoko con una espada en la mano. Con un movimiento elegante de su mano levantó su espada y bloqueo la garra que iba herir a Yoko y Hanabi.

"Peng"

Se produjo un gran sonido que hicieron que los Ninjas de los alrededor se taparan los oídos y la tierra temblor con gran fuerza que hizo que las casas de los alrededores cayeran al suelo.

La nube polvo que se produjo por el ataque cayó al suelo, mostrando a un joven de cabello negro largo atada con una cinta de lana roja y sus ojos rojos miraba con indiferencia al humanoide que atacó a Yoko y su amiga.

En la mano derecha de Naruto estaba la Shodai Kitetsu bloqueando el ataque del Jinchuriki con mucha facilidad. El Humanoide mirar con miedo la Funda de la espada y lo reconoció de inmediato, justo cuando dar un paso hacia atrás, sintió un dolor en su nariz.

**"****Ikkotsu (Hueso único)". **Naruto Imbuye su puño izquierdo con Haki y dar un puñetazo con toda su fuerza al rostro del Humanoide. La fuerza de golpe hizo que el hombre volara hacia atrás destruyendo todas las casas y edificios a su paso y chocando con el muro de la aldea.

"Lo has hecho bien, hermana. Has arriesgado tu vida para crear este breve instante de valor. Para bien o para mal, ese gesto cambiará el destino del Mundo". Naruto con voz suave y gentil elogió la valentía de su hermana por gritar esas las palabras para detener la guerra sin importarle su propia vida.

Naruto desenfundo su espada y miró a los Kages en la cima de torre Hokage: "¡He venido a poner sin esta guerra!". Naruto camino hacia Yoko que lo estaba mirando y Naruto seguía mirando a los Kages.

"Si siguen luchando, ambos bandos sufrirán muchas más bajas". Naruto siguió caminando hacia el centro de la aldea mientras hablaba y con espada en la mano.

"Pero si aun así hay quienes quieran seguir peleando". La Kitetsu estalla en llamas negras que hizo que los Ninjas se asustarán. "Aquí me tienen. Yo como representante del Clan Real Namikaze del País del Fuego le haré frente". Naruto con voz fuerte le hablo a los Kages en lo más alto.

"Namikaze". Pensaron los Shinobis que estaban cerca de Naruto.

Los Kages en el techo excepto Minato se sorprendieron por la fuerza del joven y por fin conocieron el último representante del Clan Namikaze que solo leyeron en sus informes. Los Kages también vieron que la Mano de Naruto tenía la legendaria espada que mató a sus jinchuriki en el pasado y que salía fuego negro de la hoja.

"¿Qué me dicen, Kages-sama?". Pregunta Naruto cuando el viento comenzó mover su kimono blanco y su cabello y su **haoshoku haki** comenzó a manifestarse con gran poder. Los Ninjas que estaban cerca cayeron al suelo desmayado mientras que los otros cayeron de rodilla con sudor frío en la frente.

Minato miró a su hijo que volvió de su viaje y no pudo entender como traspaso la barrera que cubre toda su aldea sin que se diera cuenta. El Uzumaki miró a los Kages y los Ninjas de su aldea que lo estaba mirando, esperando sus órdenes de atacar o terminar la guerra.

Kushina no estaba informaba del regreso de su hijo, ya que estaba en el frente de la barrera que tiene atrapado el viejo Kage y el criminal Orochimaru. La mujer estaba dibujando varios sellos muy despacio para no equivocarse y destruir la barrera y así ayudar al viejo.

"Bien". Término Kushina los dibujos y miró la barrera al frente de ella. **"****Bureiku wo Fūin (Rotura de Sello)"**. Kushina puso un papel rojo en la barrera y este comenzó a extender cientos de sellos por toda la barrera.

"Crack".

La barrera comenzó a agrietarse con todos lados y los Anbus que acompañaron a Kushina sacaron sus Kunai y esperaron que la barrera se rompa. Cuando la barrera cayó en pedazos vieron con asombro un pequeño bosque y un Hiruzen moribundo agarrando a Orochimaru y una espada que traspasaba su cuerpo.

Detrás del viejo Kage había un espíritu demacrado translúcido con un rostro demoníaco. Es mucho más grande que un humano promedio, poseyendo una larga cabellera blanca, de la cual sobresalen dos cuernos rojos, y la piel de color púrpura. Está envuelto en grandes vestiduras blancas y lleva un conjunto de cuentas de oración.

Kushina mirar con miedo al espíritu cuándo gritó con fuerza: "Hiruzen… No use ese jutsu".

El espíritu tomó el Tantō de su boca y acuchillo el espíritu de Orochimaru. "Sello". Grita Hiruzen y una marca de un pentagrama apareció en el estomago del viejo.

"Mis… Manos". Dijo Orochimaru viendo como sus manos cambiar de color rápidamente Y también como vio que su barrera fue destruida.

"Ya no podrás usar nunca más tus brazos". Hablo Hiruzen con un hilo de sangre salía de boca. "Ya que no puedes usarlos, no podrás forma más sellos de manos".

"¡Jamás podrás usar una técnica ninja!". La voz del viejo se hace más fuerte. "¡La destrucción de Konoha ha sido un Fracaso!"

"¡Tu, viejo asqueroso! ¡Devuélveme mis brazo!". Grita Orochimaru con enojo.

"Eres un tonto, Orochimaru. Lamento que no podemos morir juntos, estúpido aprendiz". Sonrió Hiruzen con sangre saliendo de su boca. "Nos encontraremos en el otro mundo". Hiruzen escupe una bocanada de sangre y caer al suelo.

Kushina vio caer al viejo kage y fue directo a matar Orochimaru. Orochimaru viendo a la pelirroja venir, miro a Hiruzen por un momento y escapo con ayuda de un Anbu que apareció detrás de él.

"Tch". Chaqueo los labios Kushina viendo escapar a Orochimaru.

Naruto miró a los Kages esperando una respuesta, mientras el aire de su alrededor comenzó a calentarse listo para atacar. Minato suspiro un poco y aclarar su garganta para hablar: "¡La guerra Terminó! ¡Todos los médicos Ninjas ayuden a los heridos!". Con esa palabra se dio fin la guerra en Konoha.

La lucha termino dentro y fuera de Konoha, Los Ninjas de Suna y Oto, bajaron las armas y se rindieron, sabiendo que sus vidas no corren peligros. Naruto por otra parte miró a los Kages por un momento y guarda su espada en su anillo y dio la vuelta para ver su hermana menor estaba bien.

"Así que este es el hermano mayor de Yoko". Pensó Hanabi que estaba al lado de Yoko y mirando a Naruto.

Naruto camino hacia su hermana y le sonrió amablemente: "¿Estás bien?". Pregunta Naruto a su hermana.

Yoko corrió a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza con lágrimas en los ojos. "Estoy bien… Onii-sama". Dijo Yoko abrazando a su hermano con mucha fuerza. Si no fuera por Naruto, ella y todos los que estaban detrás de ella estarían muertos ahora mismo.

"Eh… Que bueno". Naruto dijo acariciando el cabello rojo de su hermana. Naruto miró a la Hyuga que lo estaba mirando y frunció el ceño.

"Naruto-kun". Haku había apareció detrás de Naruto presionando sus pechos a la espalda de su Novio.

"Haku". Dijo Naruto en voz baja cuando siente los pechos de Haku en su espalda.

Haku giro a Naruto que hizo que Yoko se alejara de su Hermano. Cuidadosamente colocó sus dedos debajo de su barbilla y lo guió para enfrentarla. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó.

Segundos después, los labios de Haku tocaron sus labios y una chispa la atravesó. Podía sentir la electricidad tocar todos los nervios mientras corría por su cuello y atravesaba su cuerpo. Su boca se cerró cuando ella se plantó sobre él. Sin duda estaba sorprendido por un movimiento tan descarado. Haku sintió que sus labios se aflojaban contra ella y para su sorpresa, él le devolvió el beso. Otra descarga de electricidad la atravesó. Sus labios eran tan suaves y gruesos que ella se perdió en el placer que la atravesó. Él abrió ligeramente la boca y dejó escapar la lengua, tocando sus labios. Quería gemir cuando lo invitó a entrar. Podía sentir que la probaba. Ella sintió que él se frotaba contra su lengua. El cuerpo de Haku respondió a sus toques mágicos con una sensación cálida creciendo en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

Le tomó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para alejarse de ella. Naruto no podía mirar a su hermana. Sabía que lo estaban mirando en estado de shock y tal vez confusión. Naruto se alejo un poco de Haku que lamia los labios con gusto y tenía una sonrisa pervertida cuando la miraba.

"Haku… Ahora No, estamos en público.". Dijo Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas y no miró a Haku.

Yoko bajo la cabeza avergonzada por tener una maestra pervertida y Hanabi tenían estaba roja como un tomate. Los ninja que estaban cerca de la pareja y vieron el beso estaban celosos por la pareja. Los Hombre por Naruto por tener tal belleza y las mujeres por Haku por tener a Naruto.

"Bien… Ya sé cómo funciona el afrodisiaco y lo probaremos esta noche. HeHe…". Dijo Haku con una risa que asustando Naruto un poco y la miró con el rodillo de los ojos.

"Uhm… Lo hablemos en casa". Comentó Naruto con el rostro inexpresivo y mirando a la aldea destruida.

"Naruto-kun". Llamó Haku en voz baja. Naruto levanta una ceja y mirar a Haku.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tu primer maestro murió hace poco". Hablo Haku a su novia. Ella había visto el cadáver del Hiruzen tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Oh…". Naruto solo asiente con la cabeza y miró el cielo. "Vamos a casa". Ordeno Naruto recogiendo a su hermana al estilo Nupcial y Haku solo suspira y abraza a Naruto por la espalda.

"Naruto". Se escucha la voz de Minato y Naruto ni siquiera le presta atención y desaparece dejando a la Hyuga sola en el lugar. Hanabi con su Kekkei Genkai activado pudo ver la velocidad de Naruto.

"Minato-san. Entonces es ese tu hijo". Hablo el Raikage que estaba al lado de Minato acariciando su barbilla.

Minato ignoro al Raikage y miró a viejo Tsuchikage con odio. "Tu Jinchuriki casi mata a mi hija. ¿Qué tiene que decir Ōnoki?". Hablo Minato con enojo a saber que si no fuera por su hijo, Yoko estaría muerta en este momento.

Ōnoki asiente con la cabeza y dice: "Me disculpo por mis subordinado Minato-san, Iwagakure ofrece otro 300 millones de Ryos como disculpa por el inconveniente".

Minato casi estalla de ira cuando un Anbu apareció en el lugar: "Hokage-sama, Hiruzen-sama murió en acción y el criminal Orochimaru escapó con ayuda de uno de los suyos". Dijo el Anbu arrodillado delante de Minato.

"Se lo dijo, pero no me escucho para nada". Minato sabía lo fuerte que era Orochimaru, pero el viejo no escuchaba sus argumentos para matar a Orochimaru con ayuda con todo los Kage.

Minato miró a los Kages que estaban en silencio escuchando su conversación con el Anbu: "En dos días de dará a cabo la reunión. Si me disculpa voy a atender algunos asuntos". Dijo Minato cuando comenzó a salta entre los tejados hacia el estadio.

"Hanabi-sama". Dos hombre apareció en el centro de la aldea con el rostro preocupada.

"Todo son unos inútiles, casi fui asesinada". Hablo Hanabi con voz Cruel y mirando a los miembros de su Clan que apena la vienen a buscar. Hanabi miró por un momento el lugar que desapareció Naruto con Yoko y se fue del lugar apretando con fuerzas sus puños.

"Entonces. ¿Qué piensa de ese joven?". Pregunta el Raikage a los dos Kages.

"Es guapo". Respondió Mei con una dulce sonrisa.

"Uhm… Es fuerte…". Respondió Ōnoki recordando el poderoso ataque de Naruto a su Jinchuriki.

A solo asiente con la cabeza y el lugar se queda en un silencio incómodo.

Han el jinchuriki de cinco cola estaba mirando una pequeña colina de escombro y la cara manchadas en sangre, habla: "Gintoki-san, ¿Cuándo piensa salir? no me diga que estás muerto". Hablo Han con una sonrisa burlona.

"Primero tú te muere antes que yo lo haga". Una voz sin emoción se escuchó debajo de los escombros.

"Fue un buen golpe". Habló una voz de una mujer.

Ahh!

Gintoki sale de los escombros con un grito de dolor. La Nariz del Hombro estaba completamente rota, que brotara sangre a montón, Su yukata estaba casi destruido mostrando medio cuerpo desnudo.

El hombre con el rostro indiferente miró que su amigo Han y que no estaba solo, sino también estaban presentes los demás jinchuriki. Solo faltado el primero y el nueve cola.

Gintoki se limpia la sangre con su mano y mirar a los jinchuriki y dice: "Vieron lo que tenía en su mano"

Los jinchuriki asistieron con la cabeza cuando vieron a Naruto porta la espada que mató a los primeros Jinchuriki de su aldea. Todo ellos fueron advertidos por sus bestias de colas en sus interiores.

"Ese golpe me dolió". Dije Gintoki con mueca de dolor en su rostro. Si no estuviera el Modo Biju, ese golpe le arrancaría su cabeza de un solo golpe. También recordó de cómo detuvo su ataque con su espada, parecía que no se estaba esforzando para nada.

"Bueno… Parece que la guerra terminó". Hablo Gintoki caminado hacia Han mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con restos de su Yukata destruida.

"Eso parece". Dijo Nagisa el jinchuriki de tres colas. "¿Alguien sabe que le paso a Gaara para que perdiera el control de su bestia?". Pregunta Nagisa con voz suave y teniendo pegada a Fu en su espalda.

Ninguno de los jinchuriki sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta. El silencio perduró cuando B hablo mientras limpiaba sus espadas llena de sangre.

"Tal vez el sello que sostenía a la bestia fue modificada por su Kage para que el demonio saliera de su hijo y atacará a la aldea por dentro. Pero viendo que Konoha estaba preparado su plan fracasó".

El jinchuriki de Kumo no sabía nada al respeto y dio una respuesta a media.

"Bueno eso ya no importa". Hablo con voz relajada el jinchuriki de seis colas. "Lo único que tenemos saber es él porque estamos todos los Jinchurikis reunido aquí en Konoha".

Los Jinchuriki se quedaron el silencio pensado profundamente.

Naruto y compañía estaba en su apartamento sentado en la sala de estar. Haku se sentó en su regazo mientras que Yoko estaba sentada en su lado mirando a la pareja.

"Naruto-kun… Porque tiene el brazo izquierdo vendado". Pregunta Haku mirando el brazo izquierdo de Naruto.

"Eh…". Naruto que estaba pensando escuchó la pregunta de su Novia. Se sintió aliviado de saber que Haku no estaba enojado con él.

"Es una larga historia que te contare después de descansar un día". Naruto estaba cansado y necesitaba un buen baño y dormir una buena noche en una cama suave.

"¿Entrenaste bien a Yoko?". Pregunto Naruto mirando la vestimenta de su hermana y luego de su novia. Suspiro aliviado de saber que su hermana no tiene los mismos gustos de Ropa de su Novia.

"Uhm". Haku quería escuchar la historia de Naruto, pero viendo lo cansado que estar lo dejo pasar. "Aprende muy rápido y su estado físico mejorar mucho este mes". Respondió Haku con una sonrisa alegre.

"Encontraste a las persona para curar a tu hermana". Pregunta Haku con anticipación. Yoko que estaba al lado de Naruto lo miró expectante.

"Si… Aunque no fue una tarea fácil de hacer". Respondió Naruto con voz cansada y mirando su brazo izquierdo.

Haku asiente con la cabeza y Yoko casi grita de alegría por saber que su condición física será curada y que por fin podrás usar Chakra.

"¿En donde estar? ¿Lo quiero conocer?". Pregunta Yoko moviendo el cuerpo de Naruto y mirando con ojos tiernos a Naruto.

Naruto viendo los ojos de su hermana, no pudo resistirse y le habló al medallón de su cuello: "Ddraig, abre un portal y traer a mis invitadas".

"Bien". Hablo Ddraig con voz indiferente.

Un portal se abre en medio de la sala y segundos después aparece dos niñas. La primera es una joven con largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior estilo ahoge, inclinándose hacia atrás. Viste un vestido extraño para Haku y Yoko. La segunda niña tiene casi misma estatura también el cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes. Su vestimento era una túnica blanca con encaje de color verde.

Yoko miró a las dos niñas que era un poco más alta que ella y Haku solo frunció el ceño cuando miró a las dos niñas. Nana y Asia estaban asustadas después de ser impulsada de la brecha dimensión y aparecieron en un lugar desconocido. Las dos jóvenes se calmaron un poco y miraron alrededor, Nana estaba fascinada por el apartamento y Asia miró a una mujer y una niña mirándola. La mujer estaba sentada en el regazo de Naruto y la Niña a su lado.

"Naruto-Kun ¿Por qué quienes son esas niñas?". Pregunta Haku viendo que la dos Niña son un poco alta que su estudiante.

"Haku, esas niñas son mayores que nosotros dos". Respondió Naruto en voz baja para que no escuchara las dos jóvenes.

"Oh…". Haku no podía creer a lo que estaba viendo. Esas mocosas son mayores que ella.

"La de la Túnica blanca se llama Nana Pine de la raza de las brujas tienen 16 años". Naruto presento a la primera que secuestro. Nana que estaba mirando el apartamento, escucho la voz de Naruto. La Joven se queda un poco fascinada por la belleza de Haku y se inclino un poco.

"La que tiene el vestido extraño se Llama Asia Argento de la Raza demoníaca y también tiene 16 años". Naruto Presento a la joven que el costo un poco de trabajo de secuestrar.

"Un demonio, ¿Cómo los Bijuus?". Pregunta Yoko un poco asustada.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y respondió: "Ellos son otra clase de demonio a igual como los demonios del mundo de Nana y los nuestro". Aunque no conocía los demonios ene el mundo de Nana, pero con las descripciones que le dieron las brujas de esa demisión, dedujo que había más de una raza demoníaca.

"Entonces… Ellas tienen el poder de curar a tu hermana". Pregunta Haku acariciando la barbilla de Naruto.

Naruto ignora a Haku por un momento y dice: "Sí… Estoy seguro que curaran a mi hermana de su incapacidad". Haku miró su brazo izquierdo y asintió con la cabeza.

Nana no entendía los que estaban hablando Naruto y Haku, Ya que ella era de una dimensión diferente y no entendía el idioma. Asia por otro lado entendió a Naruto y miró a la pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado de Naruto.

"Entonces es por ella que Naruto-san vino a su mundo y se enfrento con las razas de su mundo". Pensó Asia mirando a Yoko.

"Ya que hoy fue un día agotador para todos… En dos días se realizará el procedimiento para curar a Yoko… Los Vamos hacer en una dimensión diferente en donde haga poder mágico". Dijo Naruto mirando a las mujeres de la habitación.

"Poder mágico". Pensaron Haku y Yoko mirando a las dos jóvenes.

"Como se dieron cuenta, en este mundo no existe la magia, así que es inútil curar a mi hermana Yoko en este mundo". Las dos jóvenes se miraron y luego ejercieron su poder mágico para ver si es verdad lo que dice Naruto. Los segundos pasaron, ni Nana y Asia pudieron expulsar su poder mágico o absorber energía mágica del ambiente.

"Esto…". Las dos jóvenes miraron sus manos con miedo y miraron a Naruto con el rostro preocupadas.

"Como dije este mundo es diferentes al suyo. No se preocupen el lugar en donde las voy a llevar a curar a mi hermana existen más de unas clases de energías". Naruto no se preocupo mucho sobre este tema. "Pueden quedarse a dormir en la segunda habitación con Yoko, el baño está detrás de ustedes lo pueden usar y la cocina a su derecha debe haber comida".

"Los suministro de comida que dejaste se agotaron, solo quedaron algunos productos para hacer comida". Hablo Haku en el regazo de Naruto.

"Eh…". Naruto Miro a su Novia por un momento. "Y el dinero de te di al principio del mes".

"Solo quedaron cien mil Ryos". Respondió Haku con una sonrisa. Naruto casi escupe sangre después de saber que su novia había gastado más un millón de Ryos en un mes.

"Bueno haré algo de comer con los productos que quedaron, No creo que las tiendas o restaurante abran después de una guerra". Dijo Naruto quitando a Haku de su regazo y se levanta del sofá.

"Te doy a ayudar". Ofreció Haku con una sonrisa y Naruto asiente con la cabeza dejando a las dos jóvenes y Yoko en la sala.

Las tres mujeres se miraron en silencio sin saber cómo comenzar una conversación.


	33. Chapter 33

**Historia.**

**(Apartamento de Naruto)**

Naruto Y Haku entraron a la cocina, cuando Naruto comenzó hablar: "Entonces… Haku, ¿Sabes como comenzó la guerra?".

Naruto no sabía como había comenzando la guerra y solo estuvo al final de esta. Haku por otro lado se escoge de hombro y contesta: "No lo sé, Tomo comenzó de un segundo a otro y no me dio tiempo de pensar, ya que estaba intentando de matar el jinchuriki de un cola antes que se transformara".

Haku tampoco tenía ni idea porque había comenzado la guerra. Así que intento de matar el Gaara de inmediato antes que comenzara salir de control.

"¿Huh?". Naruto Frunció el ceño y miro a su novia. "Cuando regrese y vi el caos de la aldea. Creía que tú hiciste todo este desastre".

"HaHa…". Haku se ríe en voz alto que todo le apartamento la escuchaba reír a carcajada.

Naruto suspiro un poco y dice: "Pero cuando observe más detenidamente la aldea y no vi tu hielo, comprendí que este desastre no fue obra tuya". Naruto se había preguntado si esa guerra fue provocada por su loca Novia.

"Naruto-kun… Amor… Prometí no hacer nada estúpido por un mes y no como cierta persona que no cumple sus promesas". Haku dijo como un voz fría, con la cara inexpresiva mirando con sus ojos helados a Naruto.

Naruto se encoge de miedo un poco y dar un paso hacia atrás: "Haku… Yo… Lo siento". Naruto conocía la personalidad de Haku muy bien y sabía que estaba enojada.

Haku camino hacia Naruto y lo abrazo con fuerza: "No tiene que disculparte… Sé que tuviste un gran problema y por eso llegaste tarde…". Haku no estaba enojada con su Novio. Incluso sino fue con él en su viaje, pudo saber con solo mirando a su Novio que en su vieja no fue nada fácil.

Naruto se calmo un poco y pudo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su Novia. "Haku… Como te fue en los exámenes Chunnis". Dijo Naruto abrazando a Haku de la cintura y mirándola a los ojos.

"HiHi…". Haku se rio en voz baja. "Fue fácil ganarle a tu hermano". Dijo Haku acariciado el cabello de Naruto.

Naruto por otro lado se separo de Haku y comenzó a ver en la despensa para ser algo de comer y hablo con una sonrisa gentil: "Suena interesante, Cruentarme todo". Naruto se detuvo de seco cuando ver que Haku no le suelta la mano y la mirar con una ceja levantada.

Haku le sonreí y dice: "Regresaste Hoy y te ves algo cansado, asi que hoy cocino yo y tu siéntate y escucha mi historia de este mes".

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y sienta en una silla y mirando la esbelta figura y el hermoso kimono rosado corto que mostraban unas piernas esculpidas por los mismos dioses.

"Oh, ¿Sabes cocinar?". Naruto pregunta mirando las hermosas piernas de su Novia.

Haku que estaba revisando la cocina y pensando en que cocinara para la cena de hoy escucho la pregunta de Naruto. "Si, aunque tu comida es mejor que él mío". Respondió Haku sin darse la vuelta. Encontró algunos mariscos en la nevera y comenzó a cocinar, mientras escuchaba a su Novia hablar de su partido con Daisuke.

Haku estaban haciendo 'abulón de miel" y le pidió a Naruto que la ayudara haciendo la salsa. Naruto que no tenía nada que hacer accedió dar un poco su ayuda. Mientras Naruto intentaba mezclar la salsa una y otra vez, sus oídos estaban escuchando la historia de su Novia en silencio.

Haku peló los abulones, los lavó y los marcó con líneas en forma de cruz en la parte superior. Luego, los puso en un tazón y agregó las claras de huevo y el almidón antes de mezclarlos juntos. Luego humeó los abulones por unos minutos en la olla. Los abulones que atrapó estaban en el lado más grande, por lo que debían ser cocidos al vapor por más tiempo antes de cocinarlos completamente.

Haku limpió los champiñones frescos que encontró del coral, los cortó en trozos pequeños y los blanqueó rápidamente en agua hirviendo antes de sacarlos. Luego, los salteó en aceite con jengibre, cebolleta y ajo. Luego, agregó el condimento que acababa de mezclar usando caldo salado, sal, pimienta, MSG y aceite de sésamo, y cocinó a fuego lento toda la mezcla en una salsa espesa. Después de que el abulón estaba al vapor, ella vertió la salsa encima que hizo Naruto. ¡El dulce abulón de miel finalmente había terminado!

"Huele auténtico, me pregunto cómo sabrá" Naruto olisqueó suavemente la fragancia que flotaba en el aire y alabó.

Haku caminó hacia él y tomó el tomate de su mano. Ella le sonrió y dijo: "Esta es la primera vez que lo hago, así que no puedo garantizar si el sabor es bueno o malo".

"Sera la primera vez que como tu comida. De seguro que estará deliciosa". Naruto albo un poco mas ego de su Novia. Haku solo le sonrió con ojos brillantes mientras seguía cocinado la cena.

¡Aquí, huevos revueltos con tomates!" Mientras hablaba su historia, Haku había cocinado rápidamente el último plato. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llevarlo a la mesa de madera en la sala, Naruto, ese dios de la puerta, bloqueó el camino, por lo que deslizó las verduras en sus manos.

Naruto miró los brillantes "huevos revueltos con tomate" rojos y dorados, y luego miró a Haku que se había dado la vuelta para sacar el arroz. '¿Qué quiere decir ella? ¿Me está diciendo que le lleve los platos? El coraje de esta mujer se hace cada vez más grande. Naruto suspira mientras llevaba el plato con una mano, sostenía la otra con elegancia detrás de la espalda y salió de la cocina.

**(Momentos Antes)**

En la sala de estar estaban las dos rubias mirando la pelirroja sentaba en el sofá mirándola. Yoko quería rompe el incomodo silencio, pero no tenía ningún tema de que hablar con estas dos personas.

Asia y Nana se miraron por un momento antes de volver a mirar a la niña. Asia aclara su garganta y se presenta: "Soy Asia Argento, un demonio reencarnado del Clan demonio Gremory del inframundo".

Yoko escucha la presenta de la niña y asiente con la cabeza con suavidad y se presenta también: "Me llamo Yoko Uzumaki, una humana y del Clan Uzumaki, discípula de Haku-sama y hermana menor de Naruto-sama".

"Eh, Asi que es ella que debemos curar". Pensó Asia mirando el cuerpo de la Niña con el ceño fruncido.

La uzumaki miró a la otra persona esperando su presentación. Asia percibiendo en donde estaba mirando Yoko presenta a la Bruja. "Ella se llama Nana Pine y es una bruja de otro mundo". Asia nunca tuvo una conversación con la bruja, ya que las dos que son de mundos diferentes y su problema de comunicación no se pudo solucionar.

Nana que tiene el rostro confundido cuando escucho que la joven demonio nombro su Nombre. La bruja miró a la dirección en donde estaba mirando Asia y se dio cuento que Yoko la estaba mirando. La joven no que entendía el idioma solo se inclino un poco y siguió mirando el apartamento con fascinación.

Yoko solo asiente con la cabeza y dice: "Entonces, ustedes dos son las que me van a curar", Yoko no estaba convencida de las habilidades de estas dos jóvenes que son un poco mal alta que ella.

"Si…". Respondió Asia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Eh… Bueno, espero que no llevemos bien". Yoko no quería preguntar de donde venían o como converso su hermano para que dejaran sus mundos para curara. Yoko se levanta de la silla y hace una reverencia de agradecimiento.

Asia y Nana solo se quedaron en silencio y mirando a la niña que le agradecer antes de tiempos. Unos minutos después ver a Naruto salir de la cocina con un plato en la mano y mirándola con sus intensos ojos rojos.

"¡Fuera del camino! ¡Aquí viene el arroz!" La voz de Haku sonó justo cuando Naruto dejó el plato de huevos revueltos con tomates sobre la mesa.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que su Novia, como si estuviera haciendo acrobacias, sostenía un gran tazón de arroz en una mano y tenía un plato tambaleante encima de dos cuencos adyacentes en la otra mano. Sin pensar, Naruto extendió la mano y tomó el plato de 'gusanos de cuchara salteados con cebollino' en la parte superior.

Naruto puso los platos en la mesa y miran a las tres niñas que lo estaban mirando con ojos brillantes. "Que hacen mirándome, siéntense en la mesa para comenzar a comer". Dijo Naruto con voz inexpresivo y se sienta en una silla. Haku acomoda los últimos platos y se sienta junta a Naruto.

Las tres jóvenes se sentaron y miraron la deliciosa comida en la mesa. Nana trago saliva cuando el oler de la comida llega a su nariz y Asia miró con ojos brillantes la deliciosa comida. Yoko por otro lado ya tenía un plato de arroz en su mano y comenzó a comer de inmediato.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas; finalmente pudo comer una comida caliente. En su viaje a la dimensión de la brujas tuvo viajando en un barco por casi un mes, las reversas de comida que tenían en su anillo de almacenamiento ya se había enfriado. Cuando estaba inconsciente y siendo atendido por las dos niñas en la brecha, que no sabían nada de cocinar, tuvo que comer Ramen instantánea que tenían en su anillo como ultimas reversas. Después de una comida fría, siempre tendría un dolor sordo en el estómago.

Cuando probó la comida deliciosa de su loca Novia, la elogio en voz alta y con unas sonrisas brillantes en sus caras que asusto a los dos jóvenes que secuestro. Mientras comían Haku le contaba su partido de los exámenes con alegría mientras que Naruto solo asiente con la cabeza mientras comía su comida.

"Entonces Daisuke comenzó a violar al médico durante varios minutos". Termino Haku con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y mordió su arroz. Su pequeña boca era como una rana hinchada tratando de sostenerse. Naruto miró a su novia con una dulce sonrisa.

"Seria genial si pudiera una foto de él y búrlame de él mas luego". Naruto tenía una sonrisa en rostro. Mientras en su mente gritaba con horror de la potencia del afrodisiaco que compro su Novia. Estaba algo asustado de dormir esta noche en la misma cama con Haku.

Yoko dejo de comer cuando recordó que su hermano mayor violando a un hombre en público y esa imagen inunda su cabeza que no el dejo termina su cena. Asia y Nana por otro lado comieron la comida de Haku como unos animales ya que habían vivido en la brecha dimensional comiendo Ramen instantánea por una semana dos veces al día que la dejaron con hambres de más.

Las cincos personas terminaron de comer y agradecieron por la comida. Naruto se levanta de su silla y dice: "Tu comida estaba deliciosa, espero comer más de tu cocina en el Futuro". Naruto estaba algo sorprendido de las habilidades de cocina de su Novia. Él creía que Haku no sabía cocinar, pero cuando olio y probo la comida de Haku se sorprendió mucho.

Haku le sonríe con alegría: "Es bueno que te guste…".

"Fue un día agotador, me voy a bañar para quitarme este Hedor de sangre y luego a la cama". Naruto se despidió de la sala y se fue al baño para limpiarse.

Haku lo mira por un momento y luego las tres niñas en la mesa y le sonríe: "Limpien los platos, voy ayudar a Naruto a limpiarse…". Haku se levanto de la silla y fue a la directo al baño.

Yoko que escucho a su maestra la quedo mirando con la boca abierta y Asia se sonrojo un poco cuando también escucho donde iba Haku, Nana por otro lado no entendía nada lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Tu…". Yoko trato de decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra de boca.

**(Baño)**

Naruto se había quitado sus Kimono y las vendas que tiene en su brazo izquierdo, El joven Naruto estaba completamente desnudo en el baño mirando su brazo izquierdo que estaba completamente sana sin ningún rasguño.

"Funciono". Murmuro Naruto mirando su brazo izquierdo, cuando sintió a Haku acercándose al baño y frunció el ceño un poco.

Al entrar en el baño, con Naruto que entró primero, mientras que Haku apenas comenzó a quitarse la ropa, comenzando con su kimono corto rosa dejándola en sola en lencería negra que solo cubre sus pezones y su tanga solo cubre su coño. Luego se los quita y no se queda en nada mostrando su culo regordete en forma de corazón y sus abundantes senos.

Naruto no se atrevió a mirar a Haku desnuda y le dio la espalda. "Haku… ¿Qué estás haciendo?". Pregunta Naruto con las mejillas roja.

"¿te importa si te lavo la espalda, Naruto-kun?". Haku no respondió la pregunta de Naruto. Mientras mirada con ojos lujuriosos el cuerpo musculoso y sexy de su Novio. Se lamio un poco los labios como si se trataba de un buen vino.

"¿Eh?... ". Naruto no sabía que decir y se quedo callado por un minuto. "Adelante, Haku". Naruto con un suspiro se sentó con los ojos cerrado y esperando su cruel destino de la cual no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Haku camina detrás de Naruto, que está sentado y se riega con un balde de agua caliente. Tomo el jabón en líquido del baño y luego mirar la espalda amplia y musculosa de su novio que no ha visto durante más de un mes. Y lo que sucederá luego atrapará a Naruto desprevenido con Haku poniendo el jabón en sus senos y comienza a frotarlo mientras se convierte en burbujas.

Hasta que finalmente sus senos estén completamente cubiertos de burbujas y colóquelos sobre la espalda de Naruto, lo que lo sorprendió mucho cuando sintió los suaves senos dobles de Haku en la espalda mientras Haku usa sus senos para frotar la espalda de Naruto.

"Haku, mi amor" dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Haku mientras disfrutaba que los pechos de su novia se frotaran sobre él.

"Naruto-kun, Solo relájate un poco, estas algo estresado por tu largo viaje". Dijo Haku mientras sigue frotando sus senos en la espalda de Naruto mientras más y más burbujas comenzaron a formarse, luego Haku se detiene, lo que hace que Naruto se pregunte por qué se detuvo, pero esa maravilla no duró mucho porque Haku se pone delante de Naruto y dice "Déjame lavarme tu frente también Naruto-kun "y se mete en Naruto mientras Haku se frota sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, lo que Naruto disfruta mucho.

Así que han estado en esto durante unos 10 minutos y ahora ambos se están bañando juntos con Naruto sosteniendo a Haku de cerca por la parte de atrás y la misma Haku está sonriendo felizmente, "esto es muy agradable Naruto-kun" Dijo Haku sintiendo algo duro tocando su espalda.

Naruto por otro lado admirada el cuerpo caliente de su Novia, reprimiendo sus instintos lujuriosos. "Lo es, y gracia por esto. Lo necesitaba". Naruto abrazo a Haku de la cintura y beso su cuello con cariño.

"Te extrañe". Haku presiona su cuerpo con la de Naruto. Los dos jóvenes duraron en el baño otros diez minutos y salieron al baño vestido. Naruto lleva puesto un sencillo Kimona blanco, mientras que Haku viste un Kimono sencillo de color blanco. Los dos jóvenes sintieron que los estaban observando intensamente y miraron que las tres Niña los estaban mirando con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto se encoje de hombro y entra a su habitación siendo acompañado por su Novia que tiene una sonrisa alegre en sus hermosos labios. Yoko viendo a su hermano mayor y Maestra salir de baño le pregunta a Asia que era la única que la entendía: "¿Lo hicieron?".

Asia que tiene le rostro sonrojado escucha la voz de la Niña: "¿Hacer que?". Pregunta Asia sin entender la pegunta de la Niña Uzumaki.

"Ah… Bueno ya sabe… Sexo". Yoko no tenía el poder que tienen su hermano y maestra, ni tampoco las habilidades que tienen un Uzumaki normal para sentir a las personas que le rodea. Asi que era mejor preguntar a alguien que no es humano.

"S... Sexo…". Asia no tenía ni idea lo que estaba haciendo su secuestrador con esa mujer. Pero cuando escucho la palabra sexo su mente se puso en blanco y su cara se puso rojo como un tomate.

Yoko viendo que la Joven no respondió su pregunta. Negó con su cabeza y entro al baño para bañarse e irse a dormir. Nana por otro lado se quedo mirando a Naruto entrar con esa mujer.

**(Dentro de la habitación)**

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando vio el desorden de su habitación, había Kimonos, vestidos y ropa interior en el piso de la habitación. Sin decir ninguna palabra se sienta en la cama mirando a su Novia, mientras que ella desvía su mirada hacia otro lado para no mirarlo.

"Haku… ¿Por qué no limpiaste la habitación?". Pregunta Naruto sin ninguna emoción. Cuando tres botellas de vino vacía en la mesa de Noche.

"Eh… Bueno… Estaba ocupada entrenado a tu hermana menor y no me dio tiempo de limpiar el apartamento". Haku solo le sonrió como si el tema fuera irrelevante.

"Hmph". Naruto se queda mirando con el ceño fruncido por un momento y asiente con la cabeza suavemente.

"Naruto, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? Quiero escuchar tu historia ahora mismo ". Pregunta Naruto con voz emocionada mientras se sentaba al lado de Naruto.

"No sé, estoy cansado y quiere descansar un poco". Naruto estaba cansado de estar acostado en el suelo por casi una semana en la brecha dimensional.

"Descansar…. Haku mueve su Muñeca y aparece una pequeña botella y una sonrisa burlona miré a su Novio. "Esta noche será mi recompensar por no venir a tiempo a mi partida". Haku estaba babeando mientras miraba los abomínales de su Novio que tiene un Kimono semi-abierto.

Las palabras de Haku lo usuta un poco, mientras miraba la pequeña botella. Naruto recuperó sus sentidos. Mirar a su hermosa Novia fue un acto simple. Sin embargo, el gran dominio de actuar duro fue un trabajo perpetuo y nunca debe descartarse.

Al escuchar esto, se la miró erguido y respondió: "Yo, Naruto tu amado Novio, te contare mis viajes sin omitir nada". Naruto comenzó a jactarse descaradamente para desviar el tema del afrodisiaco que lo convertiría en un maníaco sexual durante un par de hora junto con Haku. Sabia de la misma boca de Haku el poder del afrodisiaco.

Haku escucho todas las palabras de su novio mientras que ella saco la ultima botella de Vino de Arroz y un par de copa de porcelana para beber. Naruto conto su aburrida provecía en el Mundo de las Brujas, hasta que llego su pelea con las Razas del Mundo de Asia.

**(Flashback)**

**Academia Kuoh.**

Naruto estaba meditando en el aire con una bola de fuego de color azul oscuro en su mano izquierda, mientas que las mangas de su Túnica blanca se quemaran con el inmenso calor. A pocos metros de él estaba dos personas respirando con dificultad mientras miraba con incredulidad a Naruto.

"**Umm… Como si eso demonio pudieran romper mi barrera"**. Ddraig se burlo cuando vio a los demonios de lastimar a su protegido. Alrededor de naruto había una barrera esférica hecha por el mismo Dragón Celestial para proteger a Naruto de cualquier ataque recibido.

"Estaría decepcionado si tu barrera de protección no funcionara para protegerme". Murmuro Naruto con los ojos cerrado. Mientas concentraba mas Chakra vital en le centro de la llama.

"**Niño… Soy un Dragón Celestial, primero ellos se mueren de cansancio antes que haga un rasguño a mi barrera"**. La voz arrogante de Ddraig hizo que Naruto le doliera la cabeza.

El Ángel caído y el Demonio mirar la barrera con algo de desesperación cuando sintieron el poder proveniente de esa llama de fuego que tiene le desconocido. Durante más de media hora había atacado con todo su poder para matar definitivamente al Hombre. Pero la barrera que lo rodeo lo protegía de cualquier ataque que le enviara. No sabía porque sus ataque no funcionada contra esa barrera.

La mujer demoniaca con un movimiento de su varita mágica comienza a crear una serie de armas unidas en una especie de espiral, para después golpear con cada una de ellas a Naruto.

"**Issei Ranbu (****Danza Caótica Unilateral)". **Grita la Niña Mágica cuando las espadas, lanzas y flechas de hielo se rompieron en mil pedazos cuando tocaron la barrera que protege a Naruto.

"Tsk". La mujer chasqueo los labios con furia cuando no pudo destruir la barrera de Naruto. Azazel por otra parte creó un círculo mágico gigante sobre Naruto y susurro algunas palabras: **"Ittō Kasō (****Cremación de Hoja Solitaria)".**

Este provoca una enorme columna de magia llameante que surge del cielo con la forma de una hoja de Katana, hacia Naruto.

"Explosión".

La enorme columna roja iluminó el lugar por algunos segundos antes de desaparece. La barrera que rodea la Zona casi fue destruida por el ataque del ángel Caído. Los clones detienen su pelea por algunos segundos para mirar a su jefe antes de seguir peleando como si nada hubiera pasado.

El polvo cayó al suelo mostrando un enorme agujero por el ataque. Pero lo que más sorprendió al Ángel y el demonio, es que el Desconocido estaba aun meditando en el aire con los ojos cerrados y con la flama en su mano. La berra que rodea a naruto brillaba intensamente sin ningún rasguño.

"**Débil".** Dijo Ddraig a Naruto. Naruto se encoje de hombro como si no le importaba el comentario de Ddraig sobre el ataque que ocurrió algunos segundos.

**(Otro lado)**

"Esto sigue mejorando cada vez más". El clon dijo mientras tomaba la nueva forma de Lee. El Clon se sorprendió de que el chico demonio usara un Kinjutsu de su mundo aquí.

"¿Qué piensas?" dijo Lee, con la piel de color rojo y las venas empiezan a resaltar. "¡Este es mi verdadero poder!"

"Es interesante." Clon dijo "Pero aun eres débil".

"Entonces… te mostrare todo mi poder". Dijo Lee concentrando más poder mágico.

"¡AAAAhHHHHhhhhhHHHHHH!" gritó Lee cuando su magia comenzó a rodear su cuerpo.

"¡**Puerta del Dolor**! ¡Abre!" gritó Lee mientras su magia se balanceaba a su alrededor. "¡**Puerta de Cierre!** ¡Abre!" Toda la lesión de Lee comenzó a chisporrotear, sorprendiendo a todos viendo su exhibición. La magia de Lee se convulsionó salvajemente mientras gritaba.

Los escombros fueron arrojados por el apagón mágico que Lee estaba dejando salir. Su piel se puso roja cuando un aura verde rodeó su cuerpo. E clon se cubrió la cara de los fuertes vientos que lo empujaban hacia atrás mientras contemplaba la vista.

Lee respiró hondo y se concentró en el Clon, quien levantó una ceja ante el tono de piel de Lee. "Parece que el poder tuyo está afectando tu cuerpo".

Lee sonrió "No del todo". Y desapareció.

"Oh… Eres algo rápido". Naruto solo sonríe cuando tuerce su cuerpo como el agua y esquiva el golpe de Lee que provenía por detrás. Con un movimiento rápido de sus pies y le dio un rodillazo a Lee en el estómago y cambió a una patada, haciendo que Lee volara en el aire.

"¡Argh!" Gritó mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. Lo ignoró a favor de centrarse en acercarse al Clon. Fingió su herida y esperó hasta que el Clon estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para retorcer su cuerpo y arrojarle patadas al Clon en la cabeza, pero este esquiva lo golpe con gran habilidad y velocidad. Sin detener su asalto, continuó peleando con el Clon a un ritmo rápido en el aire.

"¡Esto es divertido!" gritó el Clon mientras esquivaba un puñetazo y respondía con una patada al lado de Lee. Lee rápidamente agarró y arrojó a El Clon de vuelta al suelo. Mientras el Clon caí al suelo este hace varias volteretas en el aire y cae al suelo con sus pies en el suelo formando un enorme cráter.

El Clon salió rápidamente del cráter cuando Lee descendió a donde una vez estuvo con una patada mortal mejorada con su magia, pero El Clon atrapó ambas manos y luchó bajo la presión. Lee desapareció de la vista, usando la velocidad pura, cuando El Clon intentó atacar, y apareció a su lado, enviando un rápido golpe en las costillas.

"Pol**"

El clon Uso su rodilla reforzado con Haki y detuvo el golpe de Lee. El Clon tenía el problema de seguir los pasos del demonio. "Si tuviera peleando con mi Cuerpo real, este demonio no sería nada delante de él". Pensó el Clon mirando el aumento de magia del demonio con esa técnica.

"¡Urk!" hizo una mueca cuando el suelo comenzó a romperse bajo sus pies.

"¡Eres realmente fuerte! ¡Estoy disfrutando esto completamente!" gritó El clon mientras cambiaba una patada al estómago abierto de Lee. Lee se alejo un poco mientras respiraba con dificultad, sus huesos y músculos le duelo demasiado, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

"Necesito ganar". Peso Lee cuando expulso más magia, y con una fuerza desconocida, pateó a al Clon en el aire. El Clon uso su antebrazo cubierto en Haki pero con la fuerza del golpe lo envió hacia el aire.

Lee detrás del Clon y lentamente podía sentir que estaba envuelto en los vendajes de Lee. Cuando Lee terminó de envolver al Clon en sus vendajes, voló hacia él, aumentando su velocidad.

"Umn…". El Clon no pudo maniobra en el aire con suficiente tiempo antes de ser envuelto en vendajes. Pero una Sonrisa apareció en los labios del Clon.

"**Ura Renge (****Loto Inverso)". **Gritó Lee mientras golpeaba su palma y su pie contra el estómago del Clon. Ni siquiera podía rugir de dolor debido al daño que recibió del golpe. Se lanzó al suelo, creando un enorme cráter en el suelo de la Zona.

Lee aterrizó en el suelo y detuvo su flujo de magia. Estaba respirando profundamente, pero se las arregló para ponerse de pie por su cuenta. Se balanceó cuando el viento empujó contra su cuerpo, pero lo ignoró y camino hacia el cráter del Clon.

Lee levantó su mano izquierda en el aire mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Victoria..." murmuró.

"Pah~**"

Unas cuantas palmadas se escucharon detrás de Lee como si estuviera animando a Lee por su victoria. Los sonidos de las palmadas asustaron a Lee y este miré el cuerpo del Clon en el cráter convertirse en agua.

"Impresiónate, Joven demonio. Sin duda alguno fuiste un oponente interesante". El clon se había sustituido con Bunshin de agua para evitar de ser destruido. "Pero… No fue suficiente". Dijo el Clon a poco metros detrás de Lee.

Lee se dar la vuelta y ver al Clon mirándolo con una sonrisa despreocupada y le dice con voz apagada: "El trabajo duro vence al talento natural". Lee con sus musculo adolorido hace su postura de lucha.

El Clon había escuchado la frase del Demonio y le respondió con calma: "Te equivoca, Ni el talento natural puede vencer al trabajo duro. Ni el trabajo duro vencerá el talento Natural". Lee lo escucho y lo miró con los ojos abierto.

"Puede que suene típico, pero se la verdad. En donde provengo conocí personas talentosas, incluso se puede decir que soy un Genio en algunas áreas de lucha. Después de conocer a mis maestras aprendí que lo fuerza se manifiesta en muchas formas. Y que el talento y el esfuerzo siempre deben llevarse de la mano. No importa que tan talentosos seas si no trabaja duro morirla. No importar tampoco tantos esfuerzo que haga siempre habrá una persona que te supera en todos los ámbito. Eres un demonio que se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y déjame decirte que tiene talento para luchar, pero te falta esfuerzo para vencerme" El Clon miró su brazo izquierdo y recordó su entrenamiento con la Primera Matriarca. Una persona como ella haría que su mundo se arrodillaran con su poder. Aun le cuesta creerlo que esa mujer que es su maestra se haya muerto con un simple enfermedad. En su entrenamiento le había pregunto porque no le había perdido ayuda al Gran Rojo para curarla, pero nunca le respondió su pregunta.

E clon hace varios sellos de manos y miró al demonio que lo estaba mirando con ojos de incredulidad y boca abierta como si trataba de decir algo. "Ya no tengo chakra para seguir peleando, asi que este es mi último movimiento. Como fuiste un oponente interesante no te asesinare, para que aprendas de esta derrota volverte fuerte en el futuro". Cuando termino de hablar varios remolinos de agua rodearon al Clon.

"**Ninpō****: ****Kasukeda (Arte Ninja: ****Cascada Cortante)". **A la vez que dice estas palabras, Naruto fue capaz de enviar el agua que controla en una furiosa corriente hacia el demonio moribundo, con una presión tal que es capaz de destruir varios bloques de edificios.

Ahh!". El grito desgarrador de Lee se escucho por toda la Zona. El Clon suspiro un poco cuando ver la destrucción de su Jutsu y el enorme agujero lleno de agua donde estaba antes el demonio. El cuerpo de Lee flotaba en el agua mirando el cielo con ojos apagado. El clon camino en el agua y patio el cuerpo de Lee con fuerza que hizo el pobre demonio salir volando del lugar chocando contra un muro de una casa.

"Creo que eso es todo". Con un estallido potente despareció el Clon.

**(Otro lugar)**

El Clon que secuestro a Asia se alejo un poco de la vieja escuela. Colocando a la joven en el suelo y hace varios sellos de manos. Cuando unas series marcas negras aparecieron en su brazo derecho hace una palmada y lo presiona en el suelo.

"**Tenteikūra (****Carruajes Divinos en el Sedoso Aire)". **Susurro el Clon cuando se dibujo un cuadrado en el suelo y decenas de líneas negras que salieron del Cuadro se expandió por todo el lugar.

Naruto y los Clones que estaban peleando fruncieron el ceño un poco cuando escucharon una voz en su cabeza.

El Jutsu que utilizo el Clon es un Fuinjutsu que le permite transmitir mensajes a todas las personas que desees. Eso quiere decir que el comunicado que va a transmitir será recibido por su Jefe y sus compañeros Clones.

El Clon respiro un poco y hablo: "Tenga a Asia Agento, la Misión se cumplió". El Clon miró a Asia que tiene los ojos cerrado en el suelo. "Espero Ordene".

Naruto que estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados lo abrió lentamente. Su mirada indiferente observo al Ángel Caído y la Demonio tratando de matarlo sin éxito alguno. La zona alrededor era un campo de guerra, ningún edificio alrededor de la academia estaban en pie. La misma academia estaba totalmente destruida.

El Ángel y el Demonio dejaron de ataca cuando vieron al desconocido abrir por primera vez los ojos. Azazel con una ceja levantada comenzó halar en voz alta y le pregunta a Naruto: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué atacaste a los Demonios?".

Naruto no escucha las palabras del Ángel Caído antes de cerrar nuevamente sus ojos. "En un par de minutos lanzare mi Jutsu y te quiero a ti y la joven un minuto antes que lance mi ataque". Naruto transmitió sus órdenes al Clon que tiene a Asia Argento. Mueve un poco un dedo y una pequeña botella llena de pastilla aparece en su mano derecha.

El joven lo pensó por un momento antes de tragar todas las pastillas de soldado para reponer su Chakra gastado por el momento.

"Sabes que tu cuerpo será gravemente lastimado". Comento Ddraig con voz indiferente.

"Eh… Un pequeño precio para curar a mi hermana". La bola de fuego cambio de un azul oscuro a un Negro absoluto. Los dos que estaba atacando a Naruto miraron a bola de fuego que creció de tamaño y su color cambio a Negro. El calor en la zona aumento haciendo sudar a los demonios y el Ángel caído. La presión dada por la bola de fuego asusto a los demonios.

"¿Qué está tratando de hacer ese sujeto?, destruir la ciudad". Dijo el Azazel con mirada preocupada mientras observaba la bola de fuego de color negro.

"Creo que quiere matarnos con un solo ataque". Dijo la chica mágica con preocupación. Si ese ataque destruya la barrera que cubra esta Zona, miles de humanos morirán por este loco.

El Clon tomo a Asia del suelo y se alejo de cualquier zona de pelea y esperar que su jefe abra un portal para dejarla en la brecha dimensional.

Los minutos pasaron las diferentes campos de batalla estaba en caos. La sirvienta estaba que estaba peleando con un clon estaba congelando y destruyendo todo a su paso con gran furia. El clon solo se alejaba de la mujer asi evitando que lo destruya. Lucifer tiene el cabello desordenado y su ropa estaba casi destruida, pero sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo. Solo dos clones de sombra estaban peleando con el Satán ya que los otros se autodestruyeron para lastimar el demonio.

En el campo de futbol Rías y su grupo estaba volando alejados de las cadenas de Chakras que hicieron los clones. Era casi imposible de romper las cadenas con ataques convencionales o con las espadas demoniacas. Los clones dentro de la Neblina estaban sentando en el suelo, esperando que un idiota sea atrapado por las cadenas y matarlo de una buena vez.

La mayoría de los clones que aun siguen peleando había recibido la Noticia de que su objetivo estaba en sus manos. Asi que solo lucharon para ganar algo de tiempo a su jefe.

**(Otro lado – Momentos antes)**

En la zona del gimnasio había una batalla campal con los Clones de Sombras y los demonios. Delante de un Clon había una mujer con dos espíritu detrás de ella.

"¿Quién eres, señorita?" preguntó El clon con voz calmada.

"Anna Kyoyama, que pronto será Anna Asakura". Ella dijo con confianza: "Debido a tu aparición de la nada y dejaste a mi prometido inconsciente, te quemare hasta la muerte".

"Oh…". El clon asiente con la cabeza y mirar los espíritus con curiosidad. "¿Y planeas matarme?" preguntó.

"Sí. Me has cabreado y tengo alrededor de ocho minutos para terminar contigo". Ella dijo. Sus dos shikigami, Zenki y Goki, aparecieron a su lado, con Goki apretando su gran hacha de batalla, "En nombre de Naruto Bael, morirás aquí".

"¿Naruto Bael?" dijo El clon, "¿Te refieres a Naruto Bael, en que estar en silla de rueda?".

"Hmph". La joven ignora la pregunta del El clon.

"Eh… Bueno vamos hacer esto rápido". Dijo cuando dibujo un Kanji en el aire con rapidez una barra de chakra apareció en su mano.

"Shua~"

El Clon lanzo la barra de chakra hacia Anna, desintegrándose en numerosas barras más cortas.** "****Hyapporankan (****Cerco de Cien Medidas)". **Susurro el Clon cuando lanzo la barra.

"Zenki". Dijo Anna a su tutor. Zenki, el Shikigami rojo, saltó frente a todos y convocó un gran círculo mágico que bloqueó todas las lanzas de luz, protegiéndolas del daño. Cuando terminó la granizada de lanzas, Zenki desactivó su escudo y se disparó hacia el clon con Goki siguiéndole.

"¡Interesante!" gritó el clon cuando atrapó el golpe que Zenki le apuntó. Imbuyo sus puños con Haki, golpeado la cabeza que Goki y a Zenki dando una demostración de su fuerza, "¡Tienes que hacer más, para dañarme!" el grito.

Anna extendió su mano y convocó un escudo mágico rojo, "Brillo..." y una nube de humo rojo, humo y brillo llenó el aire. El Clon, Anna y los dos shikigami quedaron atrapados en la nube de polvo y su visión se vio obstaculizada.

"Zenki y Goki pueden ver a través de la nube de humo. Nos hemos entrenado para esto". Murmuró Anna, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. Ella usó el ojo de su mente para ver a través de los ojos de Goki y Zenki, quienes se dirigían hacia El Clon. Zenki entraba desde el frente mientras Goki se abría paso lentamente detrás del Clon.

"¡Qué intento tan débil de intentar bajar la guardia!". El Clon se rió mientras esquivaba otro golpe de Zenki con su Haki de Observación. Los dos entraron en una intensa batalla de combate mientras iban y venían, lanzando golpe tras golpe y contrarrestando todo.

"Estás bien", dijo el Clon con una sonrisa al rojo Shikigami. Zenki no dijo nada y se concentró en tratar de dominar al Clon, pero el villano estaba a la altura. Cogió los dos puños de Zenki y los sostuvo con una fuerza extrema. El shikigami comenzó a gemir, haciendo que el caído sonriera ante su dolor, "pero tus movimientos son demasiado básicos para alguien de mi nivel".

De repente, Goki apareció detrás de los dos con su hacha de batalla lista para atravesar al Clon. Anticipándose al movimiento, el Clon, como un miembro del Clan Uzumaki, convoco sus cadenas de Chakras y voló por encima de donde se suponía que el ataque aterrizaría, pero usó su increíble fuerza para también llevar a Zenki a donde estaba. Goki gruñó mientras cortaba a su compañero por la mitad.

"¡HA! ¡Qué pena para él!" se rió el clon mientras saltaba volando y salía de la cortina de humo rojo. Anna chasqueó la lengua sobre su boca con ira ante la mirada arrogante que le estaba dando.

"Solo dinos en donde estar Asia Argento y nos iremos de aquí". Hablo despreocupadamente el Clon.

"Cállate." murmuró Anna, estirando sus manos hacia el Clon nuevamente. La cortina de humo roja que el Clon salió de repente se movió hacia arriba como si estuviera viva y lo rodeó nuevamente. Ahora fuera de la pantalla de humo, Goki y Zenki fueron revelados a todos. Las partes superior e inferior de Zenki estaban brillando de color blanco antes de que se unieran entre sí, lo que lo curaba.

"Vamos." dijo que Anna y los dos siguieron su orden y entraron en la cortina de humo, confrontando al Clon nuevamente.

Goki arrojó su hacha de batalla a l Clon, pero la bloqueó usando sus cadenas como escudo. Zenki lo mordió y usó su rechoncha pierna derecha para patear al clon. El Clon se estaba cansando de esto y hace varios sellos de manos.

"**Katon:**** Karyū no Hōkō (****Elemento**** Fuego: ****Rugido del Dragón de Fuego**** )". **El Clon Respira Hondo y mirar el espíritu que se acercaba. Exhala una larga línea de fuego que se convierte en una gran bola de fuego, quemando al espíritu.

Una de las cadenas del Clon le arranco la cabeza al otro espíritu, Cuando se escucha una voz en su mente y sonríe un poco. "Por Fin, esta mierda se termino". Pensó el Clon mirando al demonio inconsciente al lado de la mujer demonio.

Anna que no se ha movido de su puesto miró al Clon sonríe un poco y un tubo mal presentimiento con esa sonrisa. La batalla cerca del gimnasio era todo un caos. Xenovia estaba peleando con un Clon que usa una espada de madera. Los dos Portadores de los Dos Dragones celestiales estaban peleando con dos clones cada uno y la Nobleza de Sona con los demás clones de Sombra.

**(Otro Lado)**

El Kimono de Kuruka estaba casi destruido mostrando una exótica ropa interior de color Negro con hermoso encajes, su cuerpo estaba malherido por su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con los clones se pudo concentrarse sin preocupaciones, convocó una gran variedad de círculos mágicos, estirando docenas de metros a cada lado de la niña gata. "¡Estúpido, nYaA!" ella gritó cientos de disparos mágicos de todos los círculos mágicos, conectándose al frente de los dos Clones.

Los Clones ágilmente esquivaron todos los ataques mágicos de la Chica Gato. Un Clon toma al otro clon con sus mana y lo lanza hacia aire dirigido hacia Kuruka. El Clon lanzado hace varias volteretas en el aire e imbuye su talón con Haki de Armadura. **"Bunshin Kaiten Kakato Otoshi (****Caída del Talón Hilado de Clones)****". **Dijo el Clon intentando golpear la cabeza de la mujer.

Kuruka tranquilamente creó un escudo azul que la rodea. El ataque del Clon choco con el escudo destruyéndola de inmediato y siguió su curso hacia la cabeza de la mujer.

"Shua".

Decenas de lanzas de luz aparecieron sobre los clones destruyéndolo al instantes y estos explotaron con grades explosiones creando un enorme cráter en el suelo. La niña gata miró hacia arriba y ver una mujer extremadamente hermosa con cabello rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa. Que tiene 12 alas creciendo desde su espalda.

Kuruka mirar con odio a la mujer ya que era la Novia de su Rey. Gabriel una de los Cuatro Grandes Serafines creados por el Dios de la Biblia, Gabriel sirve como el Guardián del Trono del Cielo junto con los otros Serafines.

"Kuruka-chan, venimos ayudar". Dijo la Arcángel con una amable sonrisa y miró a la a su alrededor para buscar a su amado.

"¿En donde estar Naruto-kun?". Pregunta Gabriel sin ver a Naruto al lado de su Reina.

Kuruka la miró por un momento y le responde: "No lo sé, deje de sentir su poder hace mucho tiempo". La joven estaba preocupado por su Rey después de ver que un momento a otro el poder de su rey dejo de Fluir durante la batalla con estos sujetos.

"Eh…". La mujer Rubia mirar lo que queda de la academia y luego a su alrededores. Vienieron a este lugar para ver que estaba pasando ya que poder emanado en esta zona estaba en aumento. Literariamente este era un campo de guerra contra una persona desconocida. Cuando escucho que la mujer dejo de sentir el poder de Naruto algo muy dentro de ella despertó.

Kuruka se limpio la sangre que salía de boca y se fue a buscar a su Rey para ver que estaba pasando. El ángel la siguió sintiendo que algo malo le paso a su Novio. Durante varios minutos las dos mujeres encontraron un enorme cubo de metal y telas negras con ejes en forma de X que salía debajo del Cubo.

"¿Qué es esto?". Pregunta Gabriel mirando el enorme objeto.

"Esta hecho de Chakra". Contesto Kuruka caminando hacia el cubo. Como experta y Usuario de Chakra sabia las consecuencias de usar tal poder sin perder el control. Su Raza tenía estrictamente prohibido usar chakra.

"Es un Sello… Sellaron a Naruto-Kun de nuevo". Su Rey estaba sellado por más de 500 años y por tanto tiempo encerrado se volvió un poco loco. Y ahora estos sujetos habían sellado a su Rey De nuevo. No había pasado Ni dos meses desde que Su Rey fuera liberado de su prisión.

La Yonkai creó un Círculo mágico y un rayo purpura salió del círculo mágico hacia el Cubo. "Peng". El Rayo ni siquiera rasguño el cubo. La mujer mirar con desesperación el cubo buscando una solución para liberar a su Rey.

"Kuruka-chan… No ataques el Cubo, No sabemos la consecuencia si el sello se rompa y lastime a Naruto-kun". Gabriel Dijo con voz preocupada a Kuruka. Ninguna de la dos son expertas en sello ni mucho menos de un Chakra desconocido. La única de liberar a su Novio era derrotar a ser sujeto y obligarle quitar el sello sobre Naruto.

"¿Quien más vino contigo?". Pregunta Kuruka sin apartar la mirada del cubo.

"Mis hermanos, los otros dos Satanes y algunas Familias demoniacas". Respondió Gabriel con una sonrisa amable.

"Oh… Entonces ya llegaron los refuerzos". Hablo Kuruka con los puños apretado y mirando el cielo con una sonrisa cruel. "Lo voy a matar a ese estúpido con mis propias manos". Pensó la mujer gato cuando abrió sus alas demoniacas y voló hacia el cielo dejando al Gabriel solo en el lugar.

La Arcángel miró el cubo por algunos segundos y siguió a la Reina de su Novio con una lanzo de luz en la mano.

**(Con Naruto y Ddraig)**

Dentro de la brecha dimensional Ddraig frunció el ceño y hablo con Naruto "**Humano, parece que la copia Ophis llego para ver el espectáculo"**

"Eh… Mientras que no se una a la pelea, todo estará bien". Respondió Naruto con voz indiferente, como si le importaba la presencia de una copia de una Diosa Dragón.

**Nota: En el siguiente Capitulo va aparece Konan, pero no encontrarla aun con el Grupo de Naruto. Sino un pequeño fragmento al final de ese capítulo. **

**También estaba pensando, de que Naruto lleva a su hermano en su Viaje para entrenarla en las Artes marciales del Clan Namikaze, pero habrá un pequeño pago para llevársela. **

**Acepto sugerencia para los capítulos Futuros asi que espero sus comentario. **

.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Historia parte 2 **

**(Academia Kuoh)**

Del otro lado de la zona de lucha un pequeño círculo mágico apareció de color Negro y de este aparecieron dos individuo. La primera es una joven linda con el pelo largo y negro hasta las caderas y los ojos negros. Sus orejas difieren de las de un humano normal ya que tienen puntas puntiagudas, aunque su largo cabello negro hace que esta característica sea difícil de notar. Sus ojos grises oscuros tienen pupilas cortadas de reptil. La joven mujer estar vestida de lolita gótica. Al lado de la Pequeña mujer estaba un apuesto joven de cabello negro corto y ojos azules. Lleva una combinación de un uniforme escolar japonés y la vestimenta china antigua.

La pequeña Loli Gótica mirar con indiferencia la Zona destruida mientras dirigía sus hermosos ojos hacia el Joven que tiene una bola de fuego de color Negro puro en su mano. Ophis un fragmento de la verdadera Diosa Dragon, sintió que un desconocido había traspasado la Brecha dimensional y estaba haciendo un Caos a este mundo. Como unos de los dos guardianes de los Dos Dragones Celestiales dejado por el Gran Rojo y su otra Yo, para vigilar a estos dos Inútiles Dragones que hicieron un desastre en esta dimensión.

Cuando les fueron asignados para vigiarla a los prisioneros junto con el otro fragmento que es su compañero. La Diosa y el Dios Dragón, juntos con los tres Dragones celestiales crearon una pequeña Brechas dimensional que conectaban varios mundos en esta dimensión. A los largo de los años su otro compañero que era un fragmento del Gran Rojo, la expulso de la brecha que era de los dos y su disputa ¿Por quién era el dueño de la pequeña Brecha?, había comenzado.

Su presencia aquí fue que un desconocido había pasado por la verdadera brecha dimensional que solo los Dioses pueden pasar. Pero Sabía que el joven que está luchando con la Raza demoniaca debe ser una clase de protegido por el Dios Dragon, como para permitirle usar su brecha dimensional.

"Ohh… Es fuerte". La Voz del Joven perturbo un poco a Ophis. La Gótica gira un poco y ver que su subordinado estaba sonriendo como loco mientras miraba la pelea de un Clon de Naruto contra Lee.

"Entonces Ophis-sama, lo vamos a reclutar para nuestro grupo". Dijo el joven con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y hablo: "No estoy intensada en reclutada". Ophis había formado un grupo de Genios para luchar con el grupo del Gran Rojo. Después de encerrar los Dos Dragones celestiales en esta dimensiona. Los dos Dioses Dragones le prohibieron en luchar en uno del otro para mantener el equilibrio en esta dimensión. Pero cuando su compañero la expulso de la brecha y no usar su poder para recuperado, Tuvo que usar otros medios para expulsar al Gran Roo de la brecha sin usar su poder en lo absoluto.

"Umm". Ophis frunció el ceño cuando ver a Naruto abrir los ojos y con una mirada fría miró a todos como si se tratara de simples insectos que trata de lastimarlo. La copia de la Diosa Dragón se dio de cuenta que el humano había percibido su presencia y no le importo en lo más mínimo. Pareciera saber que ella no iba intervenir en su lucha.

"**(Otro lugar)**

Rías y su grupo estaba algo cansado de luchar con las cadenas de chakras que le impedía acercarse en el campo de futbol. No importa cuántos ataques les lance, las cadenas de los clones bloquean los ataques mágicos y su uno se bajaba un poco, las malditas cadena se lanza hacia ellos con gran rapidez intentando matarlo de inmediato.

"Mmm, paree que necesitan un poco de ayuda". Una voz profunda de un hombre se escucha detrás del grupo.

"Esposo, mira… Nuestra hija está bien". Una voz suave de una mujer se escucho detrás del grupo.

Un enorme círculo rojo oscuro cubrió el campo de futbol, que hizo que los cuatro clones alzara la cabeza y ver el enorme círculo. Se miraron del uno del otro con una pequeña sonrisa en su labio sabiendo que los nuevos visitantes llegaron un poco tarde. El silencio se prolongo por varios segundos antes que un clon hablara en voz alta: "Ya tenemos a la mujer demonio y el jefe está a punto de terminar su jutsu…. Nuestro trabajo termino aquí". Justo cuando termino de hablar el Clon se escucharon dos gritos furiosos.

"**Etānaru Furea (****Eternal Flare)". **La pareja invoca su poder de destrucción desde el cielo que cae a la tierra como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces que destruyen todo a su paso rápidamente y a una gran escala. Las cadenas, los clones y juntos con el campo de futbol fueron bombardearon con ataque de pode mágicos, que solo dejo un enorme agujero en el centro del campo de batalla, sin dejar rastro algunos de las cadenas de chakra y los clones de Naruto.

Rías mirar con incredulidad la pareja, La primera que ver es una mujer bella con una gran figura de reloj y de enorme pecho, que tiene cabello castaño corto, ojos de color lila, su apariencia se parece demasiado a ella. Al lado de la mujer estaba un hombre de mediana edad de largo cabello carmesí. Tiene los ojos azules brillantes.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san… ¿Qué hacen aquí?". Pregunta Rías a sus padres que destruyeron la zona de entrenamiento de la academia.

"Oh… Princesa, estas bien". Dijo la mujer ignorando la pregunta de su hija y voló hacia ella con preocupación.

"Ugh… Parece que nuestro hijo tiene problema de vencer a ese humano". Dijo el hombre mirando todo la zona de batalla con el ceño fruncido. "Use humano es fuerte. ¿De que facción será?". Pensó el padre Rías con alfo de angustia.

Según su hijo en unas pocas semanas se dará reunión de la tres grandes Facciones para tener un acuerdo de paz. Pero de la nada viene ese humano y en pocas horas hizo tal desastres que tuvo que las tres facciones interviniera en esta pelea. ¿Cómo su hijo un Satán no vencer a este humano?, es más, había dos santanas y el líder de los ángeles caído y ni siquiera con eso tuvieron vencer a este descocido. Ahora mismo no solo ángeles vinieron a ayudar sino que también algunos Clanes demoniaco vinieron ayudar también para derrotar e este humano.

Mientras el padre de Rías estaba pensando al otro lado de la academia. Se escuchan algunos gritos de dolor proveniente de una mujer.

A las afuera de la antigua escuela, vemos a un Clon con el rostro inexpresivo mirando detenidamente la lanza en su mano, su cuerpo estaba sentado sobre una mujer inconsciente ensangrentada y a los pocos metros a otro clon peleando con una cansada y golpeada Niña gato.

El Clon tuerce su cuerpo y golpea al costado enviando colar hacia atrás la niña.

"Ah!".

Un pequeño grito de dolor se escucho y poco después una bocanada de sangre salía de la boca de niña antes de chocar contra un árbol y rompiéndolo en el acto.

Koneko se limpia su boca y se levanta tambaleándose y mirando con odio a los dos clones de Chakra. En su intento de detener a los clones para impedir que buscaran a Asia fracasaron rotunamente. No puedo hacer nada compra alguien que es más fuerte que ellas juntas, Tsubaki que era más fuerte que ella fue vencida como si fuera una simple hormiga en su camino. También se dio de cuenta que estos sujetos no parecía la intención de matarla o dejarla inconsciente como a su amiga. El otro Clon que estaba sentado sobre Tsubaki pareciera estar más interesado en investigar el arma de su amiga que en la pelea de ella y el Clon.

El Clon Naruto que estaba peleando con la peliblanca se desanimo. Para él sería fácil vencer a la niña de inmediato, pero cuando sintió que Niña gato tiene Chakra de este mundo intento que la usara en su pelea con él pero lo resultado era pésimo. La niña no usaba casi Chakra en esta pelea, incluso después de haber golpeado a la niña en incontable veces aun se negaba usar el Chakra de este mundo.

"¿Porque esta niña no usa todo su poder?". Pensó El clon con una ceja levantada. "Parece que el Jefe tiene razón. Incluso las razas de este mundo que ha vivido todo la vida aquí le tiene miedo a este chakra. ¿Es de asi de peligrosa este chakra?". Se preguntó el Clon viendo la niña mirándolo con Odio.

"Mmm". Los dos Clones alzaron una ceja y miraron a su lado derecho con el rostro despreocupado.

"FuFuFu…". Una risa fastidiosa se escucho a la cercanía. "Koneko-san, hoy te ves bien". La voz de una niña hizo que los clones alzaron más la ceja.

Un enorme Círculo mágico Dorado surge en el pequeño campo. Una llamarada dorada se alza a los cielos y un pequeño susurro de Koneko antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

"Chica pájaro no necesito tu ayuda". Fueron las palabras del peliblanco antes de caer al suelo.

"Mmm". Las llamas se apagaron mostrando a tres personas. La primera es una chica joven con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su pelo está atado en dos coletas doble de grandes rizos, con cintas azules. Al lado de la niña había una mujer muy idéntica a la niña con cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro, presentando la única excepción, al tener su cabello más largo con muchos adornos. Al otro lado de la niña estaba un hombre rubio y tiene los ojos de color castaño dorado. Que tenía una mirada indiferente y arrogante.

La Niña rubia a igual que el grupo miraron a los clones con enojo cuando vieron el desastre que estaba a su alrededor. El clon que estaba sentado sobre Tsubaki se levante con un suspiro y mirar al cielo nublando esperando que el jefe lance un ataque.

La niña Rubia con una mirada de muerte camino unos pasos antes de detenerse y mirar a los clones en silencio por algunos segundos antes de susurrar algunas palabras al igual que los dos adultos detrás de la niña.

"**Shinka: Shiranui (****Llama Sagrada: Mar de Fuego)". **Un enorme círculo mágico dorado se manifestó delante de la niña. Un mar de llamas dorado salió del círculo mágico hacia los clones.

Las miradas de los dos Clones eran relajadas como si el ataque de los tres demonios era juego para niño. Un clon hace una pequeña palmada y lo presiona contra el suelo.

"**Fuin: ****Dankū**** (****División del Vacío)" **Susurro el Clon Cuando una barrera de Chakra apareció delante de los Clones protegiéndolos de los ataque de los demonios.

"Explosión".

No había ninguna clase de grietar en la barrera del Clon que hizo que los demonios se asombraran bastante por la defensa que creó el Clon.

Un leve suspiró se escucha detrás de los demonio y una punta de una lanza apareció en el pecho del hombre. Los tres demonio mirar con asombro y miedo detrás de ella y ver un clon portando la lanza de la Reina de Sona.

"Umm". El Clon había usado Soru para atacar por espalda a estos demonios y matarlo por interrumpirlo la pelea. Cuando la lanza traspasó la hombre no corrió ninguna gota de sangre o sufriendo de dolor por haberlo traspasado con la lanza.

"FuFu…". Se rio el hombre separando su cuerpo de la lanza con un solo paso hacia delante. La llama dorado cubriendo su herida y ropa donde se inserto el golpe y a los pocos segundos las llamas desapreciaron dejándolo sin ningún rasguño en el cuerpo del demonio.

"Eehh… que interesante". Dijo el Clon sin ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro. "Su cuerpo no tiene una estructura física". Pensó el Clon y dar un paso hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada de los tres demonios.

"Asi que son usuarios intangibles, sino mas recuerdo Kaede-sama dijo que habían Clanes con este tipo de Genkai Kekkei en la antigüedad y todo fueron exterminados por las manos de los Namikaze por venganza". Pensó el otro Clon detrás de la barrera.

En sus días de entrenamiento en el mundo de la Gravedad Kaede le había contado sobre la muerte de Yuno en las manos de los 12 jefes Clanes Shinobi de esa época. Según recuerda hace mas 150 años atrás había todos tipos de Genkai Kekkei en la Nación del Fuego y unos de esos Clanes tenían la capacidad de transformarse en un elemento natural, crearlo y controlarlo a su antojo. Se caracterizaban por sus poderes destructivos, y la intangibilidad, este tipo de Clanes Shinobi es considerada la más rara, y por lo general, la más fuerte, entre las de Genkai Kekkei.

Después de la muerte de la segunda en manos de estos clanes los Namikaze estaban tan enfadados que destruyeron y exterminaron a esto clanes sin dejar ningún sobreviviente llevándose con ellos su línea de sangre en su mundo. Aunque había otros clanes con esos tipos de línea de sangre, pero por el miedo que generaron esa masacre huyeron del país o del continente escondiéndose en los Fiordos.

El clon mirar al hombre por un momento antes de mover su cuerpo hacia delante. Con un movimiento de su mano la lanza se balancea hacia delante con una víbora venenosa. El demonio se inmuto dejando que lanza lo travesarla, pesando que el ataque no le haría daño en los más mínimo, pero por desgracia se confió demasiado.

"Shua~"

"Goteo…"

La punta de la lanza varias gotas de sangre caen al suelo. Mientras que el hombre mirar con horror su pecho. La mujer y la niña mirar con incredulidad lo que acaba de pasar.

"Ahhh~".

El grito de dolor resonó en los campos de la academia. Mientras que el Clon un rápido movimiento de la lanza decapita al demonio con una rapidez y precisión. La cabeza del demonio volaba por el aire con una expresión de miedo, mientras que su cuerpo estallo en llamas doradas tomando por sorpresa al Clon.

"Explosión".

El otro Clon alza una ceja y mirar al cielo ver al mismo hombre tocándose su pecho ensangrentado y su mirada de miedo aun estaba en su rostro. "Oh, Asi que escapo al último momento". Pensó el Clon mirando el cráter que dejo la explosión.

La cabeza del Clan Fhenex no sabía que acaba de pasar, Cuando vio el desconocido atacar no le dio mucho importancia, pero su descuido causo que su cuerpo tuviera una herida desagradable, que empezaba desde el hombro derecho hasta su cintura. Sin contar el hecho si no fuera más rápido para remplazarse con una ilusión de fuego ya estaría muerto en este momento.

"¿Cómo ese humano me pudo lastimar?". Se pregunto el hombre con una mueca de dolor cuando la herida le ardía y la sangre manchaba su ropa.

"Padre, esposo". La voz de dos mujeres llego a su oído y mirar hacia abajo y mirar a su esposa e hijo con el rostro preocupado.

Las dos mujeres abrieron sus alas y volaron hacia el hombre, su corazón se detuvo cuando vieron como el desconocido herir y decapito al hombre que hizo que sus lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. Cuando vieron que el hombre estaba bien corrieron hacia él ignorando al otro clon.

"Estoy bien". Dijo el hombre calmando las dos mujeres. El rubio baja la mirada y ver al otro desconocido que no se ha movido en lo más mínimo.

"Humano, ¿Cómo te llamas?". Preguntó el demonio con sangre goteando por el pecho.

El Clon con una sonrisa en sus labios se inclina un poco y se presenta: "Me llamo Naruto, Un humano". Dijo Naruto con voz monótona.

"Naruto". Pensaron los tres demonios mirando al humano.

"Creo que mi misión se acabo, asi que adiós". Con una explosión de humo el clon desapareció del lugar, dejando a los tres demonios sin comprender por qué estaba peleando.

"Ravel, ayuda a tus amigas". Ordeno el hombre. "Tu madre y yo vamos ayudar a Lucifer". Dijo el hombre mirando el otro lado del campo de batalla.

La niña asiente con la cabeza y baja a ayudar a sus amigos. El hombre y la mujer agitan sus alas demoniaca y dejan el lugar con rapidez.

**(Otro Lado)**

"Sonido Metálico".

Una mujer de cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente. Estaba de rodilla mientras que su espada de su mano estaba deteniendo el ataque del Clon con Bokken de madera. Su boca salía sangre y su uniforme estaba casi destruido mostrando parte de cuerpo y un escote de color Azul marino cubriendo sus prominentes pechos.

El Clon a igual que los suyos habían recibido el mensaje de su colega que la Misión estaba completa y no era necesario seguir peleando. Pero como el Jefe no había terminada de completar el Jutsu estaban ganando un poco de tiempo tanto como necesite su Jefe.

"Vamos señorita, Sé que tiene más que esto". Dijo el Clon dando un paso hacia atrás.

Solo porque El Clona de Naruto no hizo un movimiento, no significa que Xenovia simplemente se parará. De repente, hubo un fuerte chasquido y un flash, seguido de un "pop" y un "swoosh". Seguido consistentemente un 'swoosh' tras otro.

Resultó que, sin decir nada, El clon había golpeado a Xenovia en la cara, seguido de patadas en el estómago. Tanto el golpe como las patadas fueron muy fuertes. La joven demoniaca no tuvo tiempo de evitarlos. En dolor, se dejó caer al suelo.

Xenovia sabía que si se cuidaba de no pelear, entonces solo sería golpeado un poco y no pasaría nada grande. Luchar de regreso significaría que quizás ni siquiera podría sobrevivir. Frente a las patadas del enemigo, solo pudo apretar los dientes y soportar los golpes.

El Clon suspira decepcionado, estos demonios son muy débiles incluso los Genin de los Exámenes Chunin eran más fuerte que estas personas que son de otra raza.

"¡Xenovia!". La voz celestial de una mujer resuena por el campo del gimnasio.

Una joven con un largo cabello castaño claro y ojos de color violeta. Su cabello esta usualmente agarrado en dos coletas, cada una con una liga azul. Apareció volando en el cielo con alas blancas como la nieve es su espalda.

El Clon Frunció el ceño y miró a la hermosa joven de alas blanca.

"Irina, no te acerque". Advirtió Xenovia en voz baja que no se pudo escucha.

La respiración de la mujer se hizo más trabajosa. Decidió sacar su espada, pero antes de que su mano tocara la espada, una sombra brilló frente de ella y el clon apareció de repente. Irina estaba horrorizada. Antes de que pudiera esquivar, hubo un 'pow'. ¡Le pegaron en la nariz!

Su nariz sangraba de inmediato, tenía tanto dolor que las lágrimas y los mocos le corrían por la cara.

"Sé buena, no llores". Esto es por tu propio bien ", dijo el Clon de una manera apaciguadora, pero no había ningún sentimiento detrás de eso. Tampoco tenía la menor idea de quién era la mujer.

Su cuerpo era como un pez nadador. Después, hubo dos sonidos 'bam' 'bam'. Había golpeado el costado del ojo izquierdo y derecho de la chica. De repente, apareció un panda recién hecho.

La mujer estaba tan enojada que casi se desmaya.

¡La fuerza del oponente era claramente más alta que la mía! Si su fuerza era mal alta a la mía, los últimos tres movimientos me habrían enviado a la tumba. El oponente claramente No usó toda su fuerza en esos tres movimientos, pero solo recibí algunas lesiones superficiales.

¡Esto demuestra que la fuerza del oponente era de hecho mucho más alta que la mía!

Irina estaba furiosa. El enemigo incluso llega a hablarle como si fuera una niña llorando. El hecho de que realmente se estuviera desgarrando lo hizo sentir aún más avergonzada y enojada hasta el punto de que quería morir.

Ella gruñó. El sonido de su espada sonó, dejó su vaina. Con un sonido como el del viento, Irina inmediatamente fue a matar.

Xenovia dijo en voz baja: "¡No es bueno!" Aunque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, la imprudencia del Irina actual definitivamente no era rival para los sofisticados movimientos del Clon de sombra. Además, su técnica de espada lo ha colocado en una situación extremadamente peligrosa.

Si él no utilizo su espada de madera, entonces el enemigo tampoco sacaría su espada. En el peor de los casos, solo sufriría algunas patadas y puñetazos. Sin mencionar que su fuerza era mucho más fuerte que la del oponente, incluso algunas patadas y puñetazos más no causarían lesiones mayores ni causarían ningún gran problema.

Pero ahora que ha sacado su espada, su oponente también tenía motivos para hacerlo. Ahora este incidente ya no involucraba solo unos pocos golpes y patadas...

Luz metálica brilló. La espada parecía infinitamente oscura, el semblante de Irina también se oscureció. Sus ojos eran asesinos. Ella atacó en un frenesí.

En los ojos del Clon, de repente apareció un atisbo de intención asesina.

¡Estás pidiendo la muerte!

El Clon solo usó sus manos. Se movía constantemente para esquivar la ráfaga de espadas.

La espada de La mujer parecía estar en todas partes, pero ni siquiera podía tocar la ropa del Clon. Su intento de asesinato se filtró en sus huesos, cada vez más fuerte...

Irina rugió y de repente saltó. Su espada brilló en el aire y se dejó caer rápidamente. **¡Técnica de inversión del mar celestial!**

Esta fue una de las técnicas de matanza más poderosas del mundo de los cielos. Solo cuando ingresas al rango **Brave Saint** eres elegible para cultivar esta técnica.

E Clon de repente avanzó en lugar de retroceder. Mantuvo el cuerpo pequeño y cerca del suelo.

Esta fue una debilidad mortal de la técnica de inversión Heavenly Sea Inversion. Porque el movimiento inicial requería saltar hacia arriba, dejando el fondo expuesto. Además, el área expuesta era muy grande.

Cuando la mujer Ángel acaba de hacer su movimiento, su oponente ya no estaba frente de ella. Sus sentidos gritaban peligro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando se escuchó un sonido muy pequeño detrás de él.

¿Qué sonido fue ese?

Cuando todavía no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de ella, la luz de una espada brilló de repente. ¡Gritaban a su alrededor!

Todo este tiempo, El clon no sacó su espada de madera. Pero en este momento crítico, ¡lo hizo!

Cuando Irina todavía estaba contemplando, de repente sintió una sensación dolorosa en la espalda, seguida inmediatamente por el muslo izquierdo, el muslo derecho, luego el hombro izquierdo y el hombro derecho.

La mujer gritó en voz alta y cayó directamente desde el aire al suelo.

La mitad de la espalda, el hombro izquierdo, el hombro derecho, el muslo izquierdo, el muslo derecho, los cinco puntos brotaban de sangre. Con la excepción de su espalda, que tenía una herida superficial, ¡los otros cuatro puntos tenían agujeros de atrás hacia adelante!

¡Toda la atmósfera se hizo pesada! Xenovia pudo reconocer el movimiento que el Clon usó. Era la técnica de espada de revés de flor de cinco puntos. Una técnica de espada de principiante muy normal, muy común, para los practicantes del arte de la espada. Completamente sin nada especial. Se usaba comúnmente para fortalecer el cuerpo y crear una base básica.

Sin embargo, sus movimientos fueron extremadamente precisos. Cuando Irina se levantó de un salto, su posición fue como mil soldados derribados. El Clon inmediatamente se movió detrás de ella sin mirar atrás. Usó la Técnica de Espada de Revés de Flor de Cinco Puntos tan fácilmente como si estuviera practicando. ¡La espada cayó en cada punto del cuerpo como si fuera un dibujo de un libro!

La maestría del Clon le había permitido ver los movimientos de Irina antes de que se hicieran. Además, sus movimientos fueron ágiles y rápidos. Sacó su espada con apenas un sonido. La mujer nunca pensó que ese pequeño sonido fuera el sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada. Si bien toda su concentración se centraba en el frente, ¿cómo podía esperar que dentro de un instante su enemigo estuviera detrás de ella?

Irina rugió ruidosamente, se dio la vuelta y, desesperado, lanzó su espada. En este momento ya no deseaba ganar, solo quería morir junto con su enemigo. La espada, como encendida, de repente brilló, falló su objetivo y voló directamente hacia el Gimnasio.

Nadie sabía a dónde había volado la espada. Sin embargo, **Yoh Asakura**, quien estaba parado cómodamente en la barrera del Gimnasio observando la emoción y contemplando la batalla de su Novia con el otro Clon, no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar cuando la espada voló hacia él.

Solo se escuchó un 'swoosh' cuando la espada perforó la ropa de Yoh Asakura y aterrizó en el suelo debajo de él. Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron de par en par, su boca cayó, mirando la reluciente hoja de la espada debajo de él. No pudo evitar respirar hondo. Sus ojos casi se cayeron de las órbitas y su frente goteaba de sudor. En un momento, también tenía la espalda fría por el sudor...

La espada cayó entre sus piernas, perdiéndola por menos de un dedo de longitud. Incluso había un agujero en el pantalón debajo de su bata. Se había encogido en una bola, pero todavía había un aire denso y frío que rodeaba la espada...

La cara del Joven demonio se puso blanca. Incapaz de controlarse, dijo en voz baja: "Esto... esto fue realmente una bendición de los cielos...".

Pero irónicamente en donde se incrustó la espada Santa fue en la barrera que cubría el Gimnasio, haciendo que de estas se grietara rápidamente.

El cuerpo del Clon se balanceó cuando usó la Técnica de Movimiento de Paseo Aéreo para acercarse rápidamente a la mujer. De repente, apareció una niebla en su mano derecha, trayendo consigo un aire caliente. En un instante, su mano aterrizó en la espalda de la mujer.

'¡Pow!'

¡Una poderosa palma!

Después de un movimiento exitoso, inmediatamente dio media vuelta y retrocedió tres metros.

Cuando golpeó este golpe con la palma, Xenovia tirada en el suelo vio claramente que un aire caliente salía de la mano del Clon. De repente, sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió. Casi perdieron el control y gritaron en voz alta.

"Pah~"

Irina voló en el aire como una pelota de goma. Y después, cayó al suelo como un trozo de carne. Lloró dolorido mientras su cuerpo se acurrucaba, retorciéndose en el suelo, sudando como si se hubiera bañado. Cuando todavía estaba en el aire, la sangre se derramaba por todas partes, pero en el momento en que se cayó, una capa de fuego azul cubrió rápidamente todo su cuerpo. El misterioso Chakra caliente hizo que sus heridas se sellaran y la sangre dejara de sangrar.

La mujer ángel estaba retorciéndose en el suelo. Su apariencia trágica hizo que sea difícil para la gente mirar. El grupo de demonio que estaba luchando se quedó estupefacto, sintiéndose como si estuvieran en un sueño. ¡Nadie podría creer que el Clon hubiera atacado con tanta crueldad!

Para no decir nada de la palma, su movimiento de espada anterior esencialmente había perjudicado a Irina.

Apareció una sutil sonrisa en los labios del Clon. Pero su sonrisa se convirtió un ceño fruncido y mira nuevamente hacia el cielo. No solo él sino todos los Clones de Sombra de la zona.

Volando en los cielo un hombre con doce alas de color Blanco puro. Tiene un aspecto afeminado en su rostro, el cabello de color rubio nieve largo y ojos de color verde así como una aureola dorada que flota sobre su cabeza. Viste con una túnica de colores roja y blanca con adornos y grabados en forma de cruz y una capa con unas hombreras anchas y desproporcionadas.

La mirada del Hombre no tenía ninguna expresión, haciendo que lo clones de sombra lo miraran de mismo forma.

"Crack"

La barrera del Gimnasio se derrumbo dejando desprotegido a los Civiles dentro. Ni los Clones, el Hombre ni los demonios no se movieron para luchar.

"¡Humano, eres realmente cruel!" El hombre miró la miserable cara de Irina. Sus ojos se estrecharon e inmediatamente miraron a los Clones de Sombra. Rechinando los dientes, dijo: "Te atreves a luchar contra los servidores de Dios".

"Dios…". Dijo el clon con una sonrisa. "Este mundo no tienen Dioses, solo estar lo que están encerrado en esos dos idiotas". Señalo un Clon a los dos portadores de los Dragones Celestiales.

Un silencio incomodo impregnó el lugar.

**Nota del Autor: Para el Próximo Capitulo saldrá Konan. **

**Espero sus Comentarios y Críticas para mejorar la obra. Hasta el próximo mes. **


End file.
